The Gang in The EXE Files
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The Gang is back in their biggest adventure ever. In the finale of "The Gang IN-COLOR" trilogy, June Nevins, Heather's daughter, tags along for the ride, but is targeted by many a villain, thanks to a mysterious item that gives her psychic powers. So our heroes have to protect her, at all costs, or the AUs will falter. Rated M for blood & gore, violence, and sexual situations.
1. Prologue

**_Somewhere… in the vast reaches of the universe…_**

* * *

 ** _"The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May" presents:_**

* * *

A view of the cosmos is shown, as a female figure appeared in a dark silhouette, in front of the stars.

She narrated, as the stars began to shine.  
 _In all the universe… the only power, beyond the mind's comprehension… is the power to comprehend the power of the mind… If any one of us could unlock this terrible power, would we be able to use it, to explore the mysteries of the infinite? Or would we, perhaps, use it… to DESTROY?_

The woman shows herself, in a black tuxedo, with slick black hair, done in a ponytail, and the right side of her bangs, flowing down. She had pale skin, appearing as she was in black and white, as she was walking to her desk, continuing her prologue.

"Yes, while it may seem weird to talk about the mysteries of the universe, it may have a lot to go through, as long as you read along. Let's watch on, for example… We'll begin our _Prologue_ , inside a huge fortress, where the insidious Milkman was about to win…"

* * *

An evil milkman, dressed in white, was laughing evilly, as he had a dark-skinned superhero in blue tights and a red cape, up in shackles, over a vat of milk.

"WAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! Witness your doom, Superdude! With you and your _friends_ out of the way, nothing can stop me from making crimes and bothering people, for NO GOOD REASON!"

He cackled, as five people, dressed in black blazers and blue pants, were blocked by three of his minions, holding milk guns at them.

A girl in black hair said, as she was in worry, "You know, guys… For an evil milkman, he's sure one D-Class villain…"

A boy in brown hair said, "Steven Cooke thinks he's a douche, like always, but Steven Cooke believes that _all_ villains bring a childlike glee to his work…"

Milkman stopped laughing, as Superdude cried, "You'll pay for this, Milkman!"

The blonde woman with a blue streak on her left side said, "Yeah, Steven. It's hard to stay mad at a guy, like that."

Milkman laughed, "Oh, I don't think so… Witness, The Gang! With Superdude in my clutches, at last, and you five helpless, minus the tawdry little milk-traitor, I shall have enough power to destroy you all, including the forces of good that not even Superman would have nothing on me. First, I'll find you're little friend, and then, I'll dunk her _and_ Super - _Dud_ into the vat of high lactose milk… and you five will get to watch them suffer… and then I WILL COMMIT CRIMES, FOREVER!"

The big guy in brown hair barked, "DUDE! Totally ruined the moment!"

Farra asked, "Uh, wait… Which one of us is the tawdry one, again?"

The narrator appears, as she was in front of the scene, "Yes, this isn't how our story begins, but this shows what our friends, The Gang, have been up to, since the fall of the Hunie Prism, a band of evil sexy women that wanted the power of the _Power Stones of Control_ , and Mal, an evil hell-spawn figment of a teenager's Multiple Personality Disorder. It's a familiar tale, similar to that – a power-mad milkman pitted against a teenage superhero who is lactose-intolerant. In the AUs, however, Superdude teams with six young heroes, including a huge man with supersize powers, a fiery blonde with the wingspan of an eagle and a phoenix, a hot and sexy red-head with big breasts and an intelligent brain, a popular pop idol, whose powers can turn her into a giant robot, and Steven the Loser, whose abilities are of a mysterious and forbidden martial arts. The one person missing from all this is a young woman and a mother of two, who has inherited super speed and psychic powers.  
But, my friends, _this_ story is different. In this story, YOU, the readers, get to find out what comes next in this epic battle. However, this _Prologue_ , as we call it, is an example of how The Gang and company beat Milkman, freed Superdude, and saved the world. Only YOU will witness how it all goes down.  
Are you ready? Then, let us watch and see how they get out of this fine kettle of fish."

* * *

Mizuki said, "If we could somehow break free of these guards, we'll administer an old-school AAW beatdown!"

Peter growled, "And I can get my hands on that evil milk bastard!"

Farra said, "Simmer down, Big Guy. I have a plan. We'll use a diversion, and then, Miz, you go in and break free of Superdude's chains."

Mizuki said, "Smart thinking."

Steven replied, "Right. Farra, you make the noise. Peter and I will fight off these minions."

Mizuki smiled, "Sounds like a plan. That's why you're leader of The Gang, Steven. And when we do, we better use our newfound combination of powers to stop that fiend. OH! And we have to find Heather, too."

Steven asked, "Yeah… Where has she gone to, after we were captured by Milkman?"

Milkman called out, "Minions! Let's go find that brat! And when we do, let's go commit crimes!"

Peter barked, "Oh, no, you don't!"

The minions aimed their guns at The Gang, as Milkman laughed, "Oh, really? One false move, and your super-zero gets milked."

Farra smirked, "You didn't say _Sonic Scream_?"

She cried, "EAGLE SCREECH!"

She screeched like an eagle, as the minions and Milkman covered their ears, in pain. The Gang ran off, as Mizuki jumped up to the vat, as she used her laser gloves to break the shackles. She fired a red laser, similar to an acetylene torch. The chains broke off, as Superdude was freed. Mizuki held him and jumped down, as Peter and Steven fought off the minions. Milkman roared, "Dick move, blondie!"

Asahi charged at Milkman and shouted, "Eat idol fist, you jerk!"

Milkman ducked her punch, as he grabbed her wrist, "Uh, uh, uh… Naughty girl…"

 **WHAM!  
** Farra slammed an elbow on Milkman, as she cried, "Leave Asahi alone!"

They continued fighting, as Mizuki placed Superdude down. He said, "Thanks, Takase. You sure used your brain for planning."

Mizuki saluted, "No sweat, Superdude. We superheroes have to stick together."

He pumped up, as he and Mizuki rushed to the battle. As the fighting progressed, a woman with short auburn hair and in her uniform, was hiding behind a pillar. It was Heather.

"Whoa… What a battle… I know I haven't done much, but I can't wait to manhandle that man o' milk. No one tries to spike my daughters, and gets away with it. I have to stop his plans… But how?"

The narrator explained, " _This is our sixth of the main protagonists in the story. She is the quote-tawdry one-end quote with super speed… and the most flamboyant one, to boot._ "

Heather looked around, as she found a huge red button, surrounded by black and yellow tape, in a glass casing. She then said, "I got it… If I can have these milk fiends shoot at me, I'll lure them to this unknown mysterious button."

She then waited for the right moment, as the fighting continued. Mizuki and Peter delivered a huge punch to the face of one of the minions, as Milkman and Superdude stared down. Steven landed a huge barrage of punches at the minion's abdomen, while Asahi got another minion in a headlock.

Milkman shouted, "GET THEM! YOU FOOLS, GET THEM ALL!"

Farra flew around and fired a barrage of fireballs from her guitar, hitting four minions down. She then smiled, "How's this for a Vitamin D-Chord?"

She swooped down, as one minion was plastered by a Railway Upper, by Peter's fist. Steven tripped another minion down, as five more minions appeared. Heather continued to slink in the shadows, as Mizuki fired more lasers at the milk minions. Milkman shouted, "NO! HOW CAN IT BE SO?"

All the minions were down, as Superdude said, "You forget one thing, Milkman! The power of friendship wields within us!"

Milkman laughed, as he held up a huge milk-filled cannon, "Oh, your kindness and warm-heartedness MAKES ME SICK!"

Steven cried, "GET DOWN!"

He fired a huge stream of milk, as everyone ducked out of the way. Mizuki cried, "WHOA! WHAT A MANIAC!"

He kept firing, as Milkman shouted, "RUN, but cannot hide… I have me an endless supply of ammo! And to make matters worse… IT'S MILK! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Mizuki yelled, "DAMN YOU, MILKMAN!"

Farra called, "Called it! You owe me a 50."

Steven said, "I never knew he'd go for the demonic chuckle."

Milkman kept firing, as Superdude called out, "You think you can best us? Well, take a taste of my ice breath!"

He breathed ice at Milkman, as he was freezing in place. Milkman then resisted, with all his might, as he cheered, "You think, that after all these battles, I'm too wise enough to fall for your powers?"

Steven said, "No. But we do!"

He added, "Superdude may be lactose-intolerant, but WE'RE NOT!"

He bellowed, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They charged at Milkman, but Milkman fired at each Gang member. He shot down Peter, crashing into the wall, and then shot at Steven, stumbling into the floor. One-by-one, with his high-powered milk gun, he blasted each member of The Gang, in one shot. They were both out, as Superdude growled, "Darn you, you milky creepazoid!"

He said to the 4th wall, "They said it, back then. Not me."

Steven stood up, as he shouted, "Step aside!"

He roared, ripping his shirt off, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He charged at Milkman, and Milkman fired. But Steven used his punching powers to deflect the hard-hitting milk shots. He kept firing, but Steven's huge punches blocked each shot. Milkman, however, kicked him down, as Steven kipped up. He screamed, as he deflected the milk shots, again, "WAAAAAH! AAAH-TA! AHHH-TA! AHHH-TA! AHHH-TA!"

Farra spread her wings out and shouted, "Aerial Ace Attack!"

She swooped forward and slammed Milkman in the shoulder area. He fell, as Mizuki held her fist up and fired a net onto him, as Superdude laughed, "Good work, Gang! I'll take it from here!"

He grabbed Milkman in the collar and prepared to sock him, but Milkman laughed, saying that he fell for it. He pressed a button, and out spewed a huge barrage of ice cream. Superdude, screaming in pain, was being splattered with ice cream.

Asahi cried, "NO!"

Peter shouted, "TOO MUCH ICE CREAM!"

Steven shouted, "It's 31,000 flavors of nightmares!"

Milkman laughed, as Superdude was in pain. He moaned in complete agony, as Asahi cringed, "He's not fighting back. Superdude is covered in ice cream…"

Farra growled, "We're not licked yet! Pardon the pun…"

She went to Superdude, as he laughed, "Oh? What can YOU do, bird-brain? You're going to peck at Super-Fool?"

He cackled, as Farra smirked evilly, "Very funny, asshole! But you're forgetting one thing about ice cream!"

She yelled, as she glowed in a fiery aura, "IT MELTS!"

Using her _Flare Cell_ , Farra sends out a huge heat wave, over a covered Superdude. The ice cream started to melt, as Milkman shouted, "NO! I WILL EXTINGUISH YOU, FIREBALL!"

Asahi dove in, as Milkman fired his milk gun, again, severely getting shot in the chest. Asahi fell, as she was in pain. Peter screamed, "ASAHI!"

He roared, as he grew 20-feet, confronting the evil milkman. He stomped around and screamed, "YOU HURT ASAHI!"

He mashed his fists onto Milkman, but he rolled out of the way. Peter roared, "GET BACK HERE!"

He chased after Milkman, as Farra finished melting off the ice cream. She then said, "Good as new, Superdude. Even if you are lactose-intolerant, unlike Heather, you're okay in my book."

Superdude got up and hugged Farra, "Oh…"

He then called, as he flew off, "Step aside, Krakatoa! I'll handle this fiend!"

Peter yelled, "NO! HE HURT ASAHI!"

Mizuki called out, "Peter can't control his Beast Gene! He's like that, when he's enraged!"

Milkman called out, "Oh, well, that's too bad… How about some WARM MILK?"

He pressed a button and a pipe shot out a gusher of warm milk. Giant Peter was doused in it, as he was slowly shrinking back to normal. Superdude dodged out of the way, as Mizuki and Steven charged at him. But even in a disadvantage, Milkman was ready for them. Two vats of chocolate and strawberry milk fired out, striking both Gang members, completely drenched. Steven fell, as he was coughing, "Man… I am SO off chocolate milk…"

Mizuki shook her head and moaned, "For someone who cannot throw a punch, he's crafty."

Milkman held his huge milk bazooka and called out, "SUPERDUDE! You think this was too easy? Well, too bad! Because, I have you guys now!"

Heather, watching on from behind, then thought, "Better make the most of it…"

Superdude called out, "Give it up, Milkman! You cannot defeat us! Even if you douse me, again and again, you are always the big loser!"

Milkman shouted, "PREDICTABLE! But, not this time! NO ONE can save you from my evil ambitions! You tried to hate my milk, well that really grinds me!"

He hissed, as he fired, "But I'm far too smart to be captured again. Soon, I will have blasted every single one of you, and I will find that tawdry little brat that deceived me! NO ONE turns on Milkman, and gets away with it! Soon, all hope is lost, and there is NO ONE that can stop me!"

Farra groaned, "What'll we do now?"

Asahi moaned in pain, "I hate dairy foods, now…"

Peter called, "We can't give up!"

Steven said, as he was getting up, "I don't know why, but this whole thing _was_ Heather's fault, in the first place."

Farra said, "Just because she detests milk and almost had her daughter, June, in his control, we can't blame her."

Peter said, "Yeah, but…"

Mizuki said, "But she was with Milkman, all for her ambitions!"

Milkman declared, "Well, I am not always just on these losers. But Heather is a stupid scum of a milk-hater! For that, she will die… but YOU FIRST!"

He fired milk at Superdude, but he dodged out of the way. Peter shouted, "YOU BIG STUPID JERK!"

Asahi got up, as she moaned, "Ungh… I have to help. But I-."

Milkman blasted Peter & Asahi down, as Farra shouted, "Monster!"

Farra was blasted down, as Milkman laughed, aiming at Superdude, "Any last words, Super-Dud?"

Heather called out, from behind, "YEAH! I got _two words_ for ya!"

The Gang gasped, "HEATHER!"

Heather shouted, flipping the bird at him, "MILK SUCKS!"

Milkman roared in anger, "WHY… YOU…"

 **BLAST!  
** He fired milk at Heather, but she zipped out of the way, as the milk blasted through the huge red button. Milkman gasped, "NO!"

Sirens were made, as the castle was flashing red.

 _Warning! Warning! Self-destruct in 5 minutes!_

Milkman shouted, "YOU TAWDRY LITTLE MILK-DEVIL!"

Heather shouted, as she tackled onto Milkman, slashing at him with her fingernails, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

She continued slashing, as he dropped his milk gun. Superdude floated down, as he said, "Good job, young tawdry one. I'll take it from here."

Heather snarled at Superdude, "What was that?"

He giggled nervously, "Uh, handsomely cute one…"

Heather smiled, as Superdude picked up Milkman. He then said, "Who's predictable now, Milkman? So long, King Bowser!"

He socked at his face, as he flew into the walls, crashing into the stone bricks. He did a Superman pose, as he laughed heartily. The Gang regrouped, as Heather asked, "You guys okay?"

Steven smiled, "Smart thinking, Heather. And let's hope that will stop Milkman's evil milk schemes."

Mizuki asked, "Well, now that this matter is solved, what about the castle, about to self-destruct?"

The castle started to crumble, as Heather giggled, "Oops… So, that's what that button was…"

She then concluded, "Uh, so now would be a good time to tell you that I destroyed the escape pods."

The Gang barked, "Heather!"

Heather snuffed, "Uh, hello? Flying powers?"

Farra said, "After that beating, I don't think I can carry much…"

Superdude flew upward and asked, "You guys need a lift? I can only carry three of you."

Farra nodded, "And how! Mizuki, Peter, and Heather will join you, while I bring Steven and Asahi on tow!"

She grew wings, as Steven and Asahi grabbed on. Superdude took the rest of The Gang in his arms, and then said, "Well, better buckle up! Because this ride is about to get pasteurized!"

He laughed in a cheesy heroic laugh, as The Gang huffed sarcastically, "Not funny…"

They flew off, as Milkman emerged from the rubble. He moaned in pain, as the castle was about to explode, "Oh… Oh, ho… All my work… for nothing…"

He sobbed, "They'll rue the day… that they assisted that milk-hating freak!"

 _Castle will implode… in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Milkman yelled, at the top of his lungs, to the heavens:  
 ** _"HEAAAAAAATHERRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

 **BOOM!  
** The castle exploded, with Milkman in it, as Superdude and The Gang flew off to safety, in the nick of time.

* * *

The newspaper then showed the headlines:  
 _"AAW Helps Local Superhero!"  
_ The picture showed the mayor giving the key to the city, a huge gold key, to The Gang, with Heather gnawing on it.

The narrator put the newspaper away and narrated to the audience, "Friends, you have just witnessed and participated in a troubling start-up of the past, present, and future… the first of many such bizarre revelations. But of course, you'll witness _this_ horrifying and exciting story you just witnessed, in a future time.  
Over the next _twenty-six_ chapters, you will witness things that baffle you… horrify you… even disgust you… But you must not look away! Pay close attention to every chapter and everything you see and hear. Because when our story reaches its bowel-tingling climax, only YOU, my friends, will possess the support to help The Gang save the _Moji Mikisa_ and the entire human race."

She smiled and said, "Get ready… Because The Gang begins… as we look through the AAW… The Gang… and _The EXE Files_."

* * *

 ** _Written by:  
Miz-K Takase & Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz_**

 ** _Produced by:  
Miz-K Takase_**

 ** _Directed by:  
Bubs McNougat_**

 ** _Presented in "Cucumber-Vision"_**

 ** _EXE-cutive Producer by:  
Scarlet Riley  
Percival Gaynes  
Michelle Nevins_**

 ** _The Gang created by:  
Miz-K Takase_**

 ** _Comic Party (Mizuki & Asahi) characters by:  
AQUAPLUS_**

* * *

 ** _NOTE: Credit of original characters featured belongs to me. The other characters featured are NOT mine, and are rightfully owned by their respective owners._**

 ** _Acknowledged, Miz-K_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!  
presents:_**

* * *

 ** _The EXE FILES!_**


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

Heather was relaxing by the huge brick building, as a small girl with long blond hair, wearing eyeglasses, in her red blouse and jeans, was approaching her. She called to her, holding up a small device.

"Mommy! Check this out!" She showed Heather a pair of small toy binoculars, as Heather was curious.

"Junior… You know, for some reason, you somehow act like we're one in the same."

"What do you mean? All I saw was a vision of you and your friends, fighting a demonic milkman, and rescuing a teenage superhero."

"Oh, that. I think I felt it, too… _somehow._ It's obvious that I felt that exact moment, watching it, in my mind… Sort of like… _déjà vu_."

"Mommy, one question: Does _your_ vision have credits?"

"No, why?"

As she was about to answer, a huge rumble was made, as a dark green tank appeared, with the words " _Cy-Bo-Div_ " on it. The rest of The Gang stepped out, as they saw what transpired. Farra was nervous, as she whispered, "This must be the new investors that Kanaka hired to help out."

Steven said, "We have to be sure. Steven Cooke doesn't trust _Cy-Bo-Div_ … Whoever it is!"

They prepared to fight, as June hid behind Heather. The tank opened its side door, as a woman, in a black uniform and skirt, with a red tie and badge, appeared. She had long auburn hair and big breasts. She then turned to The Gang, as they dispersed from their fighting mode. The woman looked around and noticed that a building was destroyed, by her tank. She blushed, "I meant to do that…"

* * *

 ** _ACT I: The Wrath of Mistress Makie!  
(or "The 404 of Revenge")_**

* * *

Farra asked, as she recognized her, "Sis? Is that you?"

Joanna saluted, "Forgive me, AAW Agents! Cy-Bo-Div agent, Joanna Stevens, reporting for duty!"

Asahi asked, "Who invited _her_?"

Peter said, "I thought she was already killed…"

Steven sighed, "Great… Another Gang affiliate…"

He then said, in confidence, "But no time to lose! Let's ask her questions, right now! GANG! LET'S GO!"

They did a pose, as June asked, "Uh… What's going on?"

The narrator froze the scene and said, " _Oops… Perhaps we rushed the story, quite a bit. But you're obviously wondering why Farra's lesbian sister is alive, and why she is an agent of an unknown, yet familiar organization. Well, perhaps we can go into… Flashback Mode!  
Let's roll back the clock and recall what transpired here… to properly set the scene._"

* * *

 _Our story takes place, one hour ago, as The Gang left the Broken Shades Motel, and relocated to a huge apartment, near the AAW HQ. The Gang was putting the finishing touches on their moving…_

The phone rings, as Steven picked it up. He was wearing an olive shirt and blue pants, as he called, "Hello? AAW B-Squad – _Mobile Division…_ "

 ** _Steven Cooke – Leader of The Gang  
B-Squad Agent  
Likes being the leader, and speaks in the first-person narrative  
Hates being called "Shitface"  
A student of the forbidden art of the Hokuto Shin Ken_**

He asked, "Oh, hello, Kanaka. Yes, ma'am?"

Mizuki, in her white shirt and skirt, in white long socks and red sneakers, pulled out a huge box, as she called, "Hey, Steven… A little help here?" while helping Peter on the other end.

 ** _Mizuki Takase – The Gang's Keyboardist  
Leader of B-Squad  
Science Officer of AAW  
Sexiest girl alive, with huge boobs  
Has an iPhone and Chrome Robot Gloves, perfect for science and detective work_**

Peter, a huge man in a beige shirt and black pants, struggled, as he called, "DUDE! This is too much! What is Heather packing, rocks?"

 ** _Peter Giese – The Gang's Bassist  
B-Squad Agent  
Likes food, food, and more food  
Can sense evil presences, through evil tenacities (despite a fear of Ghosts)  
Has his own Fembot Fan Club (Over 1,200 and counting…)  
Has the ability to grow large (50 ft.), with the Beast Gene_**

Mizuki said, "Well, she packs her exercise equipment, every day. She's been going into a lot of fitness."

Peter groaned, "Where's Heather now?"

Steven shushed them, and then replied, "She's with Farra and Asahi, getting some lunch for us!"

He said to the phone, "Sorry, boss. We're just finishing up the moving part of our new office. And thanks for giving us a new place, after the whole Hunie Prism situation."

They went upstairs, as Steven continued, "What's that? Hmm… Okay… It appears that a force of justice has come to assist AAW? I see… Well, dispatch a C-Squad Agent, either Archer, Kane, Figgis, Superball, or Freddie, and we'll have a word with this new _investor_."

He gasped, "Huh? OH… _Investors…_ with an "S". I see. When will they arrive? Uh-huh… One hour from now, and they are always right on time. Any ideas on who he or she is? … … No?"

Mizuki roared, as she was angry, "STEVEN COOKE! GET OVER HERE!"

He said, as he called out, "In a minute! I'm on the phone with the boss!"

Mizuki shouted, "Well, all you do is supervise the job! Why not move your ass and help us?"

He called to the phone, "I'll call you back. Miz and Big Guy are antsy, right now. But I tell the others."

He hung up, as he said, to Mizuki, "Need any help?"

Mizuki said, "Well, just this last box, on the truck."

He picked it up, as it was a huge box. However, it was pretty light. He said, "This must be my pillows and bedsheets."

Mizuki stammered, as Steven went to the front door. However, Mizuki grabbed the box, and then said, "You are such a wuss…"

Peter called from the window, "Yo, dude! Can you give me a hand on the beds?"

"Sure thing, Big Guy."

He stepped in the apartment, as the door shut.

 **XXXXX**

At the small diner, Asahi, a girl with black hair, in her white shirt and purple overalls, picked up The Gang's lunch, which is 7 bento lunchboxes. She then said to Farra, Heather, and June, who are parked in the BattleVan, their black tour van, modified into a battle-ready vehicle, "Guys, lunch is ready!"

Farra, in her blue sweater and jeans, said, "Good one, Asahi. Did you get our orders?"

Asahi said, as she gave the lunchboxes to Farra, "Yeah… But we'll have to tell Peter that they don't serve chicken pizzas in a bento box."

 ** _Asahi Sakurai – The Gang's Rhythm Guitarist  
B-Squad Agent (once interim, now permanent)  
Popular Japanese pop idol  
A wonderful singer and inspiration  
Has the ability to transform into a giant robot (Mech-Asahi)  
Has trouble with relationships_**

Farra smiled and said, "Good. June was getting fussy."

June shouted, "I was not!"

June asked, "Aunt Farra, can I have my lunch, now?"

Farra replied, "Not yet, Junior."

 ** _Farra Stevens – The Gang's Lead Guitarist  
B-Squad Agent  
Hotheaded Woman, married to Feral Beauty Agent, Percival Gaynes  
Plays left-handed  
Has the ability to fly (Bird Wing) and produce fire (Flare Cell)  
Once with D.I.D. (Dissociative Identity Disorder), when she had Floné_**

She continued, "We'll have to eat at the new place."

Asahi asked, "So, again, why is Heather's daughter here?"

Farra said, "Well, Steven Nevins had to go train in the mountains, and he realized that June was left alone. So, until his journey is complete, June is with us."

Asahi asked, "So… We're babysitting her?"

Heather, in her purple shirt and silver pants, said, "Don't call it _babysitting_!"

 ** _Heather Dunn – The Gang's Drummer  
B-Squad Agent  
Mother of two  
One of the Original 4 Gang Members  
Dislikes milk, being called "tawdry", and missing her husband  
Likes fitness, playing drums, and her daughter  
Has the ability to perform super-speed (Increased Suplex)_**

Heather continued, "One minute he's feuding with Kyo Sohma and Subaru Mikage, along with partnering up with a hussy from China, and a blue-haired luchador, and he _still_ has no time for the kids! Luckily, Michelle did agree to watch over Beth. It's 2009, all over again…"

She stepped in, as Asahi was at the wheel. They drove off, as Heather hugged June, "So, how's your day, kiddo?"

June smiled, "I'm fine, Mom."

Farra said, "Well, since she's staying, we might, as well, help with moving, before we eat."

Heather said, "But June stays with Mizuki. She loved that little child, when she smooshes her bosom onto her head, and cuddle in awe…"

June said, "No, I'm afraid that was Beth."

The BattleVan arrived at the new apartment, as Steven and Peter tossed out the trash. Asahi called, "Hey, boys!"

Steven said, "Hey, girls!"

Peter cheered, "Food!"

Mizuki said, as she stepped out, "Hey, guys. We're done with the moving. You have your stuff in your appointed rooms."

Asahi smiled, "Thank you."

Farra stepped out, "Okay. Let's unpack."

They headed upstairs, as June was looking around the alley, as The Gang went to the second floor. She then noticed a pair of toy binoculars, lightly scratched and with faded paint. She picked it up and looked through it. She giggled, "Look! I'm an adventurer!"

But then, her body started to glitter, as electric waves surrounded her, floating up in the air, waving her long blonde hair around. She then bellowed in Saki Hanajima's voice, with her eyes white and pupil-less, "The bunny is dying… It must be revived…"

She collapsed onto the ground, as she was out cold. Minutes later, Heather called for June, as June was waking up. She then held the binoculars and said, "Huh… I wonder…"

She peered through the binoculars and was amazed, seeing visions of the future.

 _June Nevins's Congregated Control – ESP Perk._

June giggled, "Mondo cool!"

Heather arrived at the alley, as she said, "There you are. Come on, kiddo. We have to go eat now."

 _Well, that should put us up-to-speed on the current events to this story. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Something about Farra's gay sister and Cy-Bo-Div? Right. Back to the main story…_

* * *

He then said, in confidence, "But no time to lose! Let's ask her questions, right now! GANG! LET'S GO!"

They did a pose, as June asked, "Uh… What's going on?"

Farra then said in disdain, "I don't even know…"

They all sweatdropped, and then dispersed from their poses. Joanna said, "Long time, no see, guys!"

Peter barked, "Hardly. We never saw you, in the AUs yet."

Steven asked, "So, we wanna ask you something."

Joanna looked at June, as she was nervous, "Oh! And who's the little runt?"

June said, "Hello, Auntie Jo."

Joanna giggled, "Oh, it's Junior. Hey, buddy."

Farra said to Steven, "Better let _me_ ask her. She knows me, well."

Steven said, "Agreed. Best to hear it from someone who's blood related, than a well-known hero."

As she approached her, Agent Superball, a man in a black tuxedo, black shades, and a slick hairstyle, walked over to her. He said to The Gang, in a stern monotone, "Hello, B-Squad agents, little girl…"

 ** _Agent Superball  
C-Squad Agent  
Former Secret Service Agent  
Member of Kazuto Iizuka's Presidential Cabinet  
High Risk of Provoked Song and Dance Routines_**

Joanna asked, "B-Squad?! You mean you're not A-Squad?"

Steven barked, "Now, no need to shower over our brave duties. Steven Cooke will lead on in AAW, as we help save the worlds, as it is, or how Aya Hoshino say. Of course, Steven Cooke will address ALL answers and requests, but only for permissible-."

Superball said, "We're alone here, sir. You can speak freely."

Steven remarked, "Sorry. Welcome, uh… Agent, Cadet… or, whatever."

Mizuki said, "You can keep your hands to yourself, when we talk."

Joanna giggled, "Oh, I will, Miss Takase of B-Squad. I can't believe you guys aren't A-Squad in AAW."

Peter said, "We're getting there."

Farra replied, "So, Sis, what's the catch?"

Joanna explained, "Well, while you guys were busy being superheroes, and yes, I read how you saved Townsville with a giant robot, long ago… I was recruited by Oji Karasuma, as a cadet for Cyber Divison, or Cy-Bo-Div, for short. He appointed me as leading Chief Cadet, along with Bryan, who's my C.O."

Farra asked, "Superior officer? You mean you work for Bryan, who works for Karasuma?"

Joanna said, "Affirmative, civilian. We, at Cy-Bo-Div, are here to achieve world peace. But right now, we're in the midst of an upcoming cyber-attack, located right here. Mostly, we're working in Cy-Bo-Div, only to assure peace, from within the cities, through the mainframe, and in the dank boondocks of the shitty cities of the ghetto."

Steven asked, "What's this about a cyber-attack?"

Joanna said, "Intel in the Cyber Terrorist Division pinpoint the areas of an upcoming attack, through hacking through the files."

Superball added, "It is a delicate operation, since there are credit frauds, identity thefts, and the occasional virus downloading."

Joanna said, "But we lost a few good cyborgs, along the way. We succeed in our mission, without hesitation, but we lose a couple. We're more of a _futuristic_ police force, without that retarded _"STAHP RIGHT THERE!_ " or _"BULLSHIT!_ " slapstick."

Mizuki asked, "So, Cy-Bo-Div… Is that an acronym?"

Joanna said, "It used to be _Cyborg Division_ , since it was all-cyborgs. But after the recruitment of Chief Karasuma, who was a human being, picked by choice, we changed to _Cyber Division_. Of course… We kept Cy-Bo-Div, to avoid confusion."

Mizuki replied, "Okay, I see. When was this Cy-Bo-Div founded?"

Joanna said, "August 20th, 2006. It was on the same day that I had to get my hair puffed up. This hair color isn't dye… nor is it cheap. Same place where the _Rice Ball Incident of '06_ , involving tainted omusubi, occurred. I joined the force, three years ago… following the destruction of F City."

Peter asked, "Wait… Wasn't it the Townsville Attack that made you joined?"

Joanna huffed, "Weeks and weeks of basic training, and I became a member of the Cy-Bo-Div… in the lowest possible honor. Bryan and I worked as a team… like _Hart to Hart_."

Steven asked, "Curious… How much do they pay you to come to this force?"

Joanna said, "Well, you're more than welcome to visit us, one day. It's not for pay, just for fun. It sucks, but hey, at least I get to be productive."

June whined, "It's no fun, unless they put up a fight!"

Heather asked, "So, we can visit Cy-Bo-Div, whenever we want?"

"In Cyber City, of course. We're more of public relations to fellow Moji Mikisa agents. Me, I'm a people person… and was hoping Michi-Chan can see me, in this hot attire. Black, with a cyan blue stripe on each sleeve, is such a sexy tone. I prefer mauve, but Chief Karasuma said that my colors are not in regulations of the dress code."

Farra smiled, "I guess Kanaka invited you… as a way of helping the Moji Mikisa."

Joanna smiled, "Yeah. But Cyber City has all the wonders of home… in the future."

Mizuki asked, "What's this Cyber City? We never heard of it?"

Asahi said, "It's got to be a robot city."

Joanna snuffed, "Please… Robots are awesome! Androids are wall-to-wall jerks. No, Cyber City is just a name, based on chrome and steel… and then glistening shine of silver buildings…  
… … …And well… there _are_ a few robotic citizens… now and then."

Farra said, "Wait… I thought you hated robots."

Joanna trembled, "I _still_ do… Just don't tell Chief Karasuma…"

Asahi asked, "So… You, a robo-phobic lesbian, an agent of Cyber Division, and you came to assist us, as an investor."

Joanna replied, "Oh. Yes. I forget my mission. You see, Cy-Bo-Div's investments are… complete 100% assistance to AAW and the Department of City Security. We need your help on an important mission."

Steven replied, "Is it Onigiri, revived as a hell-spawn? Or is it Mal? Zombie attack or Spawns from Hell?"

Farra asked, "Bloodthirsty pirates?"

Peter added, "Possible alien invasion?"

Heather continued, "Fat obese men in _muumuus_?"

Joanna snuffed, "Are you done?"

June cringed, "Zombies?"

Mizuki asked, "Fat sweaty otakus?"

Asahi shivered, "Giant robots?"

Joanna shouted, "Where do you GET ALL THAT?"

Superball stated, "Please, B-Squaders, maintain all questions to the authorities, i.e. Cadet Stevens, over here."

Farra stated, "She _is_ the authority. And to add about all that… That's none of your goddamn business."

Joanna sighed, "Fine. But I _do_ have records from your past work in AAW."

Steven smiled, "Right. Sorry we asked you, too much."

Joanna said, "I'd like a word with your C-Squad agent, here, first. Then I'll meet you in your base of operations, as we begin our mission to hunt down _Cy-Bo-Div's_ #1 fugitive. I figured I need your assistance."

Steven smiled, "You're hired. And also, stay pure, when you have urges."

Joanna sarcastically sighed, "Whoop-dee-fucking-doo…"

She corrected, "With _you six_ , I can control _anything_. If Michi were here, it's distracting."

June asked, "Can I ride your chest?"

Joanna said, "Maybe later, kiddo. I'm on duty."

Mizuki asked Superball, "So, Agent Superball, why are _you_ here, first?"

Superball stated, "As you know, Ma'am, when President Iizuka appointed me as " _Secretary of the Posterior"_ , that places me in charge of the _Department of Homeworld Security_."

Asahi asked, "Don't you mean _Home **land** Security_?"

Superball stated, "No. _Homeworld._ It is the same thing, ma'am."

Mizuki said, "I didn't know we had one."

Superball continued, "Well, I investigate on cybernetic allies, visitations on aliens, abductions, violations of the time stream, lost continents, myths and legends, that kind of thing."

Peter groaned, "As soon as we learned that the War Room had a button for missiles and a hotline to call Narue Nanase, we lost interest in visiting the Oval Office."

June asked, "What's the _Homeworld Security_ threat level?"

Superball replied, "It's floating between _fire engine red_ and _candy apple red_ , ma'am. I'll keep you updated."

Heather smiled, "Sharp as a tack, Junior is."

Farra stated, "Okay. We'll keep in touch. We're just moving into our new home, across the street, and we figured that we could be waiting for you, since our boss wants our assistance. Of course… You wouldn't consider us as an A-Team, right?"

Superball stated, "A-Squad outranks B-Squad, which outranks C-Squad. Any time at all."

Joanna smirked, "Yeah, well… Anyway, let me speak with _Power_ Ball, or whatever. Go in peace…"

She huffed quietly, "Shmucks."

Mizuki saluted, "If anything else, give us the lowdown on a newer objective, Cadet Joanna."

Superball added, " _After_ clearing it through the _Department of Homeworld Security_ , first. Just a formality."

Joanna saluted back, "Dismissed."

The Gang headed back in their apartment, as June asked, "Say, Mom? Why the officer get-up?"

Heather said, "You were listening, right? She's a cyborg cop. She's going to assist us in our new mission. The only problem is… who and what?"

Steven said, "Well, Steven Cooke is not waiting to find out. Come on, let's eat! I'm hungry for some bento boxes!"

They stepped back in, as Farra said, "First things first, we have to unpack everything."

Steven groaned, "Oh, come on! I'm starving, alright?"

Asahi said, "It'll stay warm."

 **XXXXX**

They were finishing up unpacking, as Steven sorted out the rooms. He said that he and Farra will share a room, Mizuki and Peter will share one room, and Heather and Asahi will have one, too.

"No way!" Farra rebutted, "I'm not sharing a room, with you! Besides, someone needs to help Heather and June. I mean, aren't you forgetting someone?"

June said, "It's okay, Aunt Farra. I don't mind sleeping with Miss Sakura."

Asahi huffed, "Miss _Sakurai_. And yeah, I'll watch over the kid. I mean, I watched Ikumi, back then."

June smiled, "Thanks, Miss Sakura."

Asahi groaned, as Heather said, "Okay, guys, we need to unpack the rest of my clothes. Asahi, you need help?"

She replied, "Sure."

Mizuki said, "We might as well go, too."

She and Peter stepped into their room, as Farra sat on the couch. She replied, "Well, this sucks. Percival's not here, and we usually sit in the Broken Shades… It's not our fault he ditched us, after the Hunie Prism situation."

Steven said, "We usually live in there, in a room for five. So, why now did we leave?"

Farra then said, "That's because there's six of us, now. And the place had been a target for Haruka and Yukino, lately. Plus, we haven't paid rent, during the duration. Kanaka usually pays it off. How long did we live there? Two? Three years, maybe?"

Peter smiled, "Surprised to hear that those two survived the moon implosion."

Steven said, "Well, let's resume unpacking. I need help with the computers and stuff."

Mizuki said, "I got this one. It'll be for the living room/command center. One can't be sure of a mission, going down."

They started to open the boxes, as June asked Asahi, "Miss Sakura?"

" _Sakurai_!"

"Why do you hang with The Gang? Mommy has told me stories about you."

"Well, for starters, we met, around 2009, before Mizuki joined in. She went of a heartbreaking break-up with Mister Sendo. But he somehow carried on… Mizuki dated Peter, and the rest was history… Of course, I'm the only B-Squad agent, other than Steven, to be single…"

She sighed in sadness, as June said, "Oh. You've got to get a boyfriend, one day, Miss Sakura."

Asahi scolded, "You know, why don't you just call me _Asahi,_ instead of Miss Sakura?"

June pronounced it, "Asa… Asa… Asashi!"

Asahi grumbled, "Miss Sakurai, it is… _Sakurai!_ Got it?"

June said, "Sorry. I'm not used to saying weird names."

"It's not weird."

June then approached Mizuki, as Peter and Farra grabbed the huge LCD monitor, walking to the living room. Mizuki was tugged on her shirt, as she asked, "Yes? What is it, Junior?"

June said, "Well, not to be rude and all, but are you a robot, now?"

"Huh?"

"Your hands."

Mizuki said, "Well, I'd rather not say, but… These are gloves that can shoot lasers and fireballs. Plus, it can even regenerate my limbs, whenever I use them as projectiles."

June shivered, "Does it hurt?"

Mizuki said, "A little. However, as leading science officer, I plan to work a way to fix my body, so I don't get killed, after a malfunction. Plus, if you're saying that I'm a robot, the correct term for it is _cyborg_. And, no, I'm not."

June smiled, "Okay. Cool. It's almost like you act like one. Still cool, is all."

She walked to Steven, as he pulled out some cords in the box, "Uncle Steven?"

He asked, "Yes, Junebug?"

She asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, aside from aiding your work?"

Steven replied, "Oh, sorry. Steven Cooke don't work with kids. But we _do_ help the kids. Plus, AAW is an experienced and dangerous operation that requires months of training to join the elite. Of course, LSAAWS don't discriminate, since their science officer is a midget."

June pouted, "I'm no midget…"

"Sorry, kid. I just _can't_ give you a job, right away. Besides, your mother wouldn't approve it."

Heather said, "That's not true. She tags along with me, whenever Steven leaves."

She glared at him, " _Not_ you."

Steven C barked, "Don't you think I know that?"

June asked Heather, who was putting the empty box away, "Mom, if there is a dangerous mission, should I help? It's the least I can do, after you thwarted Milkman… _somehow_."

Heather replied, "Sorry, Junior. I can't have my first daughter get hurt, during The Gang's mission."

June pouted, "Phooey…"

She walked off, heading to where Peter and Farra are. They were setting up the computer, as June called to them, "Hey, Peter, Aunt Farra?"

Farra said, as she struggled to put the monitor up, "In a sec, kid!"

Peter cried, "Easy! Easy! Don't break it!"

Mizuki replied, "Guys, bend with your _knees_!"

June asked, "But I wanna ask you something!"

Peter cried, "Sorry, kid. Not now."

They continued, as June left to her room. She was on her bed, as she held up her binoculars that she found. She then said, "I never get any fun… Adults always do the fun stuff, like Daddy… I miss Daddy…"

She looked through the binoculars, as she saw a vision of the future. She saw The Gang, running for dear life, from a huge rose red ship, firing laser cannons at them, missing them. She gasped, as she whispered, "My friends are in danger… How could they be in a mission, like this? I wonder what else occurred in the future?"

But as she looked into the binoculars, Heather called to her, "Junior! Lunch is ready!"

June called, "Coming, Mother!"

She hid the binoculars in the drawer and then left the bedroom.

 **XXXXX**

Asahi handed out the bento boxes, as she said, "Sorry I didn't get the right foods. It's just that they all come with rice."

Steven said, "Reminds me of _Curry Nochi Rice_."

Peter asked, "What? No pizzas?"

Asahi pouted, "Sorry, Peter."

Farra said, "Eh, it wouldn't fit in a bento, anyway."

They started eating, as Joanna arrived at the front door. She knocked, as June called, "I'll get it!"

She ran to the door, as Joanna was waiting. She opened the door, showing Joanna in her uniform, saluting, "Am I interrupting your lunchtime?"

Steven asked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She said, "Sorry. I finished with Agent Superball, and we finished up the report. In any case, I was wondering if you guys are ready for the mission."

Heather said, "You caught us in a bad time. We just started eating."

Mizuki said, "Also, whatever it is, _not_ while we're eating."

Joanna huffed, "Nah, that's okay. It's not sickening."

Farra asked, "Want a bite?" as she offered her sister a bite of her bento lunchbox. Joanna said that she already ate, on the way.

She sat down, as she said, relaxing in a chair, "Lemme know when you're finished."

Asahi asked, "Hey, you won't mind having _us_ eat, while you listen…"

Joanna sighed, "I have earplugs. That way I won't hear you guys become pigs."

Steven then said, putting his box away, "Okay. We'll finish eating, later. One bite's all we need."

Mizuki responded, "We won't mind waiting. So, what's the task?"

 **XXXXX**

The lights were off, as Joanna showed a slide of a girl with pink hair, wearing a dark red school uniform. She then explained the girl in the picture.

" _Makie Sasaki – Cy-Bo-Div Public Enemy #1 – a.k.a. Mistress Makie, Rose Red._ She is a Mahora Academy graduate, a gymnastic specialist, and a failure. Of course, she's a _failure_ , which triggers her life of crime. According to reports, she is wanted for obtaining and recruiting schoolgirls as her own robot slave army, via a microchip. In her past life, she was a member of the _Mahora Clan_ , a clan that feuded with the _Momotsuki_ , before the faction disbanded, unceremoniously. Sasaki is accused, at the time, of the murder of Mahora Clan leader, Ayaka Yukihiro. And she has been wanted for _Grand Theft Krabby Patty_ , stealing ALL the Krabby Patties in Bikini Bottom."

Mizuki explained that situation, "Of course. _We_ stopped her, but she escaped, after we thwarted her giant frog army."

Steven added, "And all it took was our resistance of hunger, since we didn't eat, during the mission. Sorry to say that, Jo, but it's true."

Joanna said, "Yeah. Except… the Krabby Patties were never recovered. I wonder why."

The Gang whistled nonchalantly, as Asahi and June were confused. They thought in disdain, "Oh, come now."

 _The Gang found the Krabby Patties, following Makie's defeat, but they ate them all… all but one, of course._

Joanna said, "Anyhoo… Makie Sasaki's transformation of becoming Mistress Makie was that of a demonic tone. She has been suppressed with much anger, balled up inside her. When Yukihiro called her a failure, it imploded, and she became this living embodiment of hate. No one has thwarted her, since you guys stopped her _Krabby Patty_ thieving. And Intel says that she's on the loose. Makie's like Carmen Sandiego, except she's a vile controller of worlds, rather than a thief."

Peter asked, "Well, what can we do?"

Joanna said, "I want you to apprehend her, before she tries another plan. I don't care what, as long as Makie is stopped! Bryan had sources that Makie will strike, around Straight and Narrow, starting her plot to take over the world. Cyber City will tell you more, along the way. But, of course, if you see her, she's the modification of an evil magician."

She showed a slide of Mistress Makie, in her top hat, cape, red, pink, and white leotards, and neon pink boots ( _Mistress Makie's NEW attire_ ). Her face was in a white mask, with an evil grin, while holding her black staff. Joanna proclaimed, "While she is masked and with an evil costume, she's still Makie. Don't let the looks fool you."

Asahi asked, "Uh, wouldn't she be a sexier Makie?"

June said, "Not to me, it isn't."

Heather replied, "Makie wasn't more revealing, Joanna."

Farra said, "She looked like an evil baron, with a white, red, and pink suit. But I'm surprised that she changed, in age."

Joanna snuffed, "Tell that to the _U.S. Yagami_ , when they almost foiled the Clan."

Farra snuffed, "Oh, shut up."

Steven asked, "So, when do we leave?"

Joanna exclaimed, "Tomorrow. It's too late to go see Cyber City, but I'll give Chief Karasuma the details. Besides, we haven't heard from Makie, just yet. You guys will have to come with me, to the last known whereabouts of Mistress Makie's evil faction – _Steffi's Diner_."

Steven asked, "Steffi's?! Was Steffi robbed?"

Joanna replied, "Come to think of it, no. But she said that the food is tasty, yet confusing."

Heather explained, "Maybe you never heard of Chicken _and_ Soup?"

Joanna huffed, "Duh."

Asahi added, "Or Cinnamon _and_ Roll?"

Peter continued, "Or Corn _and_ Dog?"

Joanna griped, "ALRIGHT, SHUT UP! I GET IT! Steffi's Diner has sucky menu items!"

Steven said, "Not _all_ of them. Her spaghetti and meatballs are a big hit."

Joanna sighed, "At least she got the facts straight… one hopes…"

Farra asked, "If it's not too much trouble, Sis, what say we head to _Steffi's_ , first thing, tomorrow."

Joanna said, "It's not that far. She's only a ten minute drive."

Steven explained, "We'll finish our bento boxes, later. Right now, we'll ask our friend, Steffi, about the Makie Club, or her Slave Girls."

Mizuki corrected, "They're called _Roses_. I believe that's the codename for her _Slaves_."

Steven said, "Right. And I bet Cy-Bo-Div have _Cys_ as their cadets."

Joanna said, "Not really. We _do_ have cyborg girls in tight-fitted jumpsuits. Me, I'm still waiting for _mine_ to be fitted."

Steven replied, "Well, it may be tough, and confusing, but not a minute to lose! GANG! MOVE OUT!"

They rushed out, as Asahi grabbed June in her arms, "Come on, kiddo."

Joanna sobbed, as she was being left behind, "HEY, GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!"

They left the apartment, as Joanna went to her tank. The Gang headed to the BattleVan, as Steven said, while Mizuki was behind the wheel, "Gang, onward to Steffi's!"

They drove away, as Joanna followed them. But her tank would not start up. She looked at the fuel tanks and gasped, "Oh, shit! Out of gasoline! I knew I should've filled it with Ethel, instead of Luci."

* * *

Minutes later, The Gang arrived at _Steffi's_ , which is a huge red diner. Peter said, "Never thought we'd come back here."

June asked, "Does _Steffi's_ have a kids' meal?"

Mizuki said, "First off, we just ate."

Heather replied, "And second, this is an important mission. We have to see what Steffi knows about Makie Sasaki."

Steven responded, "Cool. Now, let's go in and interrogate."

They stepped inside, as June was waiting outside, nervously. She then whispered, in Hanajima's voice, "This is a corrupt diner… I fear something may happen to someone… But who?"

June's ESP Perk was acting up. For some reason, her thoughts were mind-melded with Saki Hanajima, who disappeared, following the end of Tohru Honda's evil reign.

Asahi asked, "June? You coming?"

June said, in a normal voice, "Oh! Sorry!"

She rushed in, as the door shut closed.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This act in the EXE Files covers the School Rumble References. See if you can find them all._**

 ** _Cy-Bo-Div –_** _Also known as Cyborg Division, from Episode 20 of "School Rumble: Season Two", complete with the uniform that the girls wear. It is renamed Cyber Division, since some of the members of the group are human._

 ** _Chief Karasuma –_** _The role that Oji Karasuma played in the same episode, in which Tenma serves Karasuma some green tea, only to be hazed by her fellow cadets._

 ** _August 20th, 2006 –_** _When Joanna mentions the date Cy-Bo-Div was born, it was the premiere date of the School Rumble Season Two, Episode 20 "More Than Friends… Less Than Lovers… Up Until Then…" and Episode 21 "This is School Rumble… It Really is School Rumble… It's School Rumble, I tell you!"_

 ** _Rice Ball Incident of '06 –_** _Referring to Eri & Tenma's (failed) attempt at rice balls, in Episode 4 of Season 2. Ironically, the episode premiered in 2006._

 ** _U.S. Yagami –_** _A faction first-introduced in Season 1 of "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May"; this is a reference to Yagami City, the location of the School Rumble series._

 ** _"…cyborg girls in tight-fitting jumpsuits." –_** _Another reference to Episode 20, in which Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, Yakumo, Lara, Karen, and Akira are in cyborg jumpsuits, during the battle scene._


	3. Episode 1 Part 2

The Gang arrived at _Steffi's_ , which is a huge red diner. Peter said, "Never thought we'd come back here."

June asked, "Does _Steffi's_ have a kids' meal?"

Mizuki said, "First off, we just ate."

Heather replied, "And second, this is an important mission. We have to see what Steffi knows about Makie Sasaki."

Steven responded, "Cool. Now, let's go in and interrogate."

They stepped inside, as June was waiting outside, nervously. She then whispered, in Hanajima's voice, "This is a corrupt diner… I fear something may happen to someone… But who?"

June's ESP Perk was acting up. For some reason, her thoughts were mind-melded with Saki Hanajima, who disappeared, following the end of Tohru Honda's evil reign.

Asahi asked, "June? You coming?"

June said, in a normal voice, "Oh! Sorry!"

She rushed in, as the door shut closed.

* * *

A woman with long brown hair, a red blouse, a black apron, and huge breasts, called to The Gang, "Welcome to _Steffi's,_ customers!"

 ** _Steffi Matheson  
Former Gang member  
Owner and Entrepreneur of her own successful diner  
Master of the "AND" Menu dish technique  
Billionaire Daughter of Rich Family from Boston  
Out of Gang Alumnus, she has the largest boobs (E-Cup)  
"NO! She's not like Stephanie McMahon…"_**

Asahi said, "Oh. Miss Matheson. It's been a while."

Steffi said, as she grumbled, "Oh, it's you. _More_ AAW agents…"

Steven asked, "More?!"

Steffi said, "Yeah, my business has welcomed the AAW, i.e. _your_ losers, and the business hasn't been better."

She sobbed, "What a liar I am."

Mizuki asked, "What's wrong?"

Steffi sobbed, "My newest dish, _by force_ … Curry _and_ rice! It's selling well, but Julie told me that the curry and rice is okay… but there's rice in curry! How stupid is that?"

Mizuki said, "Well, curry is always mixed with rice. Why do you think you added curry roux with it?"

Steffi said, "Oh… Is _that_ what that sauce was? I always thought it was cayenne and jalapeno seasonings, mixed with banana pudding."

Steven gagged, "Ew… No wonder you're not doing well."

Steffi blushed and said, "Well, to me, I'm not, but the customers didn't tell the difference… now that I know what the yellow brownish stuff is."

Steven asked, "Who told you the idea?"

Steffi said, "A guy by the name of Bry-Dog. I know him, since he used to work for me."

Steven asked, "You work for him?"

She explained, "Well, it's not what you think. Bry-Dog was my best chef, until I decided to fire him, since the business was going extremely well… and that Julie can make the bacon and eggs, really well."

Peter said, "That makes me hungry…"

Mizuki barked, "We just ate."

June asked, "Excuse me, Miss, do you have a kids' meal?"

Steffi huffed, "I wish… Besides, aren't you a little old for kids' meal?"

June replied, "I'm only 12 years old."

Steffi stated, "Sorry. We don't serve kids' meals, anyway. I don't even have kids."

June pouted, "Oh, darn…"

Asahi said, "You could, at least, make fun pancakes… _and_ with syrup on the side."

Steffi thought, "Well, I'm not good with flapjacks. But Julie does, since she's an expert."

She explained, "Well, moving on…"

Farra asked Steffi, "Tell me, Steffi, the idea to add curry to the menu. Who told you about it?"

Steffi replied, "Bry-Dog. He suggested it from his friend, an Oji, if you will. The guy just wants an Indian custom."

Mizuki smiled, "And why not."

Farra then viewed Julie, a girl with long light brown hair, in her pink blouse and jeans, strumming on her guitar. She then said, "Maybe we should ask _her_ , next."

Steven asked, "Say, I see Julie is still working here. We thought she paid off her guitar damages that _you_ made, last year in WoodChip."

Steffi replied, "Oh, well, after Bry-Dog was fired, thanks to a suggestion by Julie, she decided to stay, since we were short-staffed. And… she wants me to improve on the menu."

Mizuki asked, "Like what?"

Steffi said, "Since the spaghetti and meatballs dish was a success, we decided to try out other ideas. So far, we had _chicken and waffles_ , and our minority rate went up, _macaroni and cheese,_ which made the kids rate go up, and _chocolate and cake_ , which is a chocolate bar and some strawberry shortcake. That didn't improve much…"

Mizuki said, "Maybe you should remove the _and_ and make it chocolate cake."

Steffi barked, "And ruin my slogan? Hell no!"

Mizuki said to the others, "Well, this is going nowhere. We'll ask around, maybe to ask about _Cy-Bo-Div._ "

Steffi said, "Who?"

Steven said, "Peter and I will ask her more questions."

Mizuki stated, "Farra and I will ask Julie…"

Asahi smiled, "And Heather and I will ask those two, over there."

They viewed the two people in a booth, having Steffi's Curry and Rice. The man had light skin, with black hair and a dark grey suit, while the woman was dark-skinned, with her black hair in a ponytail and wearing an egg white sweater and black skirt.

June asked, "Can I join in?"

Heather said, "You stay with me, Junior."

Steven said, "Right. Gang! Move out!"

Farra asked, "Hey, wait! We're missing someone! Where's Sis?"

Steffi asked, "Who?"

Farra said, "Oh, you'd _love_ to see her, Steffi. My sister is packed…"

She and Mizuki walked to the other side of the diner, as Asahi, Heather, and June headed to the booth.

Steven asked Steffi, "I wanna ask you something. Do you know of a Cy-Bo-Div that comes by to your diner?"

Steffi said, "Depends. What do they wear? All of my customers dress how they please. In fact, this past week, the Earl of Lemongrab and his lemon children bought a 20-course meal, all for $1,250 and a lemon! And he was my arch-enemy, the fat glob of lemon acid! It kept us in business, but all he could say was… _"Don't look at me_." And then he paid the bill and left. So, what do they wear?"

Peter said, "Black suits and skirts, or pants, with a red tie, a gold badge, and cyan lines on their sleeves and collar."

Steffi said, "Stripes. And yeah, their leader, a guy in a Moe Howard hairstyle, suggested I make curry. I said, "Yeah… but it takes a long time to make". But he stopped me and said, "I love curry." And it was a flat quiet voice, too. He seems polite."

Steven said, "We need to ask you about Mistress Makie, the evil girl that is recently invading the AUs. Have you had weird going-ons, since you opened?"

Steffi pondered, "Hmm… No, other than the Lemongrab one. My diner has yet to be robbed, lately. But my town is in the middle of nowhere. I sometimes place my address to the TV Ads, but it's not enough. I was thinking I'd go Facebook, but _The System is down_."

Peter huffed, "She hasn't been on Facebook! I've read about her posts about how Julie hates the idea of a chicken and soup dish."

Steffi asked, "She _did_?"

Julie barked at Peter, "HEY! I never _Friend_ you!"

Steffi barked, "Well, it _was_ a failure! Where would the _noodles_ go to?"

Peter answered, "In the soup…"

Steffi said, "Oh."

Steven asked, "Steven Cooke likes to know… Does this Bry-Dog have any affiliation with Cy-Bo-Div?"

Steffi replied, "Well, yes… but he never mentioned it to me about his job there… Good thing, too. I can't lose my best chef, over _moonlighting_."

Peter said, "And this is why the jobs are growing old."

Steven stated, "Now, now. Steven Cooke knows that having a steady job is easy."

Cut to Farra & Mizuki, as they met with Julie, who was strumming on her guitar, on a stool. She turned to the girls, "Oh, hey, long time, no see, eh."

 ** _Julie Saunders  
Former Gang Member  
ONLY Canadian Gang Alumnus  
Dislikes being resembled to Jewel Staite  
A Pacifist, in life  
Hates Peter Giese (God knows why)_**

Mizuki said, "Hey, Julie. It's been a while."

Julie said, "Well, it's been good. However, Steffi needs me, more than ever. Ever since we were blessed with a rival of our own, the Earl of Lemongrab, I can't dare leave Steffi. We're like a team."

Farra stated, "We thought that you stayed here, after your guitar was paid off."

Julie said, "NO, I had it paid, already. But I figured I wanna stay with her, full-time. My acting career can wait!"

Mizuki asked, "Acting? You mean you're heading back to the movies?"

Julie said, "Yes. But not until soon, once the AU thing blows over. I can act, but I'm too shy around the diner…"

Farra asked, "Ever thought of doing a _Dinner Theatre_?"

Julie snuffed, "Nah. After the town of Marzipan had a dinner show, ending with a disaster, I chose to stave off the food shows."

Farra asked, "What happened? Seriously, we never saw that show."

Julie said, "You would've seen it. It was a mediocre _Whodunit_ , featuring employees in the bakery, and a furry pachyderm, who is dressed as the villain. I stayed for the whole show… and it sucked. Surprised by the actors that played the actors, who played the characters… There was something I didn't understand about. I still have the Playbill for it."

She gave Mizuki the Playbill, as she read it.  
"It's the Playbill to Mung Daal's Mystery Dinner Theatre – " _Whodunit? 'Twas Not Me: A Victorian Romp Through the World of Barbershop Farce"_. The opening to the play features the pre-show, _Hospital Dondé Esta –_ a hospital sketch in Spanish, featuring a carrot, tomato, and an ear of corn. The play ended in an impromptu musical number, and with the actors nearly sunburnt by a spotlight, and with chaos from the crowd.  
Casting includes Mung Daal, portrayed by Shrimps Cocktail, Chowder, portrayed by Some Tall Guy, and… ooh… Julie's right. Who knew?"

Farra asked, "Anybody else was there?"

Julie said, "I think there was a girl in pink hair and a top hat, cane, and a pocket full of miracles… or _faded_ miracles."

Mizuki asked her, "Tell me, Julie, where there anything bad in the AUs, in the diner, while we're gone?"

Julie said, "Well, there were those two guys, your fellow AAW agents, right over there. They looked disgruntled and they bicker a lot."

Farra asked, "Really…"

They looked at them, as Mizuki whispered, "No way…"

She said to Julie, "Yeah, those are our friends that we saved, a while back, in the center of the Earth."

Farra whispered to Mizuki, "What's Archer and Lana doing here?"

Mizuki sighed, "I do not know…"

Julie said, "Well, I had to put a tab on a Mister _Sterling Archer,_ and make him wait the month. Otherwise, we've found our new busboys. I'm saying that, because both those two are cheapskates."

Farra asked, "How so?"

Julie said, "Well, ever wonder how they always eat and run, after splitting a cake into four equal sections and eat off the one quarter? That's how it goes."

Mizuki said, "I see…"

Julie growled, "But seeing that Archer jerk… If he asks me if I resemble Jewel Staite, one more time, I'm going to shave his head off, and make it a dome!"

Farra said, "Calm down. I'm sure it'll grow back."

Mizuki asked, "So, do you hate the ISIS agents-turned-AAW rookies?"

Julie gasped, "They're _your_ men?"

Farra said, "C-Squad rookies. They're new."

Julie said, "Oh. I thought you guys worked for ISIS."

Mizuki chuckled, "Oh, no. That faction disbanded, somehow."

"Oh, good enough. Then, no."

Mizuki then asked about Makie, "Do you know of a Makie Sasaki, in your diner?"

Julie said, "Well, now that you mention it, no. But she _did_ look like the girl in the _Dinner Theatre_ suckfest, back at Marzipan. I booted her out, the minute she asked me for a FREE lunch, to-go."

Farra huffed, "You're lying."

Julie said, "Why do you think she's _not_ in our clientele list? She's a cheap failure at being… well, I'd rather not say. It's ridiculous."

Mizuki asked, "What about _Mistress_ Makie? That's her alter-ego."

Julie said, "PLEASE! It's a family diner!"

Farra said, "Give it up, Miz. Mistress Makie, no matter who she is, is a failure at being a cheapskate."

Mizuki asked, "Okay. Why are you here, on the stage that Steffi made?"

Julie said, as she held her guitar, "Floor shows. Julie Saunders is singing her lungs out, as long as the customers enjoy my great singing voice. Of course, I made a few original compositions, other than our old songs. Besides, I still have the FCC on my ass."

Steffi giggled, "That's not what Daddy said…"

Julie snuffed, "Oh, shut up."

Mizuki said, "We wanna hear you sing."

Julie smiled, "Sure. But I'm not scheduled to sing, until 7pm."

Archer called out, "Hey! Play _Black Hole Sun_! OH, WAIT! _Danger Zone!_ "

Julie shouted, "For the last fricking time! I'm NOT! PLAYING! THAT _TOP GUN_ MOVIE THEME!"

Steffi said, "You're just shy into singing that song."

Julie shouted, "NO! I don't even like _Top Gun_!"

Archer cried, "WHAT?"

Julie said to the girls, "Not what I expected from the movie, but it was okay. I said that, because he won't shut up about the song request."

Peter called to Julie, "OOH! Play _Running in the 90s_!"

Julie barked, "YOU, I'm ignoring!"

Mizuki said, "Okay. One last thing, do you know of a Cy-Bo-Div?"

Julie asked, "A dive for Cybos?!"

Farra corrected her, "No. She meant a division that is run by cyborgs. They are the ones that want to hunt down Mistress Makie. And I was wondering if you know anybody from Cy-Bo-Div."

Julie pondered and said, "Hmm… You know, come to think of it, we had Bryan, who knew of Cy-Bo-Div, from that guy, Oji. Of course, we let him go, after a grease fire incident. To tell you the truth, I talked Steffi into firing him, but she never bothered. Luckily, after curry was made, she let him go. In my opinion, having Bry-Dog with Steffi seemed… well, weird."

Farra asked, "How weird?"

Julie said, "It's because Bryan has been dating the boss, i.e. her. I noticed it, after the West Plaza incident."

Mizuki responded, "Oh, okay. Are they dating, now?"

Julie said, "He broke up with her, after Steffi fired him. Here. He left a note from his _admirer_."

Mizuki then viewed the note:  
"Interesting. It's the love letter addressed to Bryan, from Cy-Bo-Div, but with handwritten words of admiration.  
 _Dear Bryan,  
Every time I see you smile, my heart slowly breaking. Because I know you were dreaming about someone else. But I dreamed my own reality of the Space Train to Love. It's only you and me, riding forever.  
Call me  
S_"

"S?!" Farra gasped, "You don't think-?"

Mizuki thought, "No… It's got to be someone else. Besides, it can't be _Steffi_. It could've been someone else… with an "S"… and is a cheap trashbag whore, who wanted to break his-."

Farra said, "Whoa! Stop there. Easy on the break-up sitch."

Mizuki smiled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. But we better hold onto this, in case we try to find something."

Julie smirked, "Good luck with _that_! Steffi wouldn't scrawl that lyrical trash poem…"

She then thought, and then boomed with inspiration, "Hey, wait… WHOA! I have _got_ to write the lyrics to this one."

She strummed her guitar, as Farra asked, "A love letter for lyrics… How inspirational… You think Bryan may hear wind of it?"

Mizuki nagged, "I wish."

At the booth, June, Heather, and Asahi went to see Archer and Lana. Asahi asked, "Excuse me, people. We were wonderin-."

Heather cheered, "Sterling Archer!"

Archer said, "Hey, guys. What brings you here?"

He was sitting in his table, having a plate of curry.

 ** _Sterling Archer  
Codename: Duchess  
C-Squad Agent  
Former ISIS/now CIA agent  
Gun-toting alcoholic  
Fan of Burt Reynolds_**

Archer asked, "Hey, uh, who's the hot babe?"

Lana huffed, "Archer…"

Asahi bowed, "Uh, I'm Asahi Sakurai. We haven't met, since the recruitment ceremony."

Archer smiled, "Oh. So you're _B-Squad_? I thought you'd be new."

Asahi blushed, "Uh, not really… I was-."

Lana blushed, as she saw June, "Aw, who's this cute girl?"

 ** _Lana Kane  
C-Squad Agent  
Former ISIS/now CIA agent; Top field agent  
Expert in espionage  
Dislikes Archer's antics and words  
Mother of one (from Archer's, uh, somewhat)_**

June replied, "I'm June Nevins. I'm Heather's daughter."

Heather said, "She's my chip off the old block…"

Lana said, "Well, she's too cute. You should see my daughter."

Archer added, " _Our_ daughter."

Asahi snuffed, "Likewise."

Lana growled, "Who asked you?"

Asahi barked, "Rude!"

Heather asked Lana, "So, who's the child you had?"

Archer said, "Abbiejean Kane. We often call her A.J., for short. I would say Abbiejean Archer, but-."

Lana replied, "It's complicated. I'll explain it to you guys, another time. But she's really cute. And, well, kind of, since she's your daughter. She _is_ an Archer…"

Heather smiled, "I bet she's a black baby…"

Archer nodded, "…not to sound racist, or…"

Asahi barked, "Oh, come now, it's genetics! A.J.'s skin is from the mother."

Heather added, "And the behavior is like the father."

Archer huffed, " _Your_ words."

Heather asked Archer, "We haven't seen you, since _Season 4_. What gives?"

Archer said, "Well, it's a long story… After Onigiri was dead, ISIS decided to continue our ways of justice…"

Lana said, "Yeah, until the FBI shut us down, for some reason."

Asahi asked, "What's the charge?"

Lana explained, "Treason. All of us were arrested for running ISIS, _without_ permission from the United States Government. Malory disbanded the team, and then forbid us to do _anything_ else…"

Heather asked, "Who did this to you, being disbanded?"

Archer said in anger, "Mother! She ran ISIS for 50 years, and the government had no connections to the faction! More importantly-."

Lana said, "Can you let me explain?"

"I'm just saying, since I was there."

"I mean, we were all there."

"No shit."

"And drop the S-bombs! There's a child here!"

June smiled, "I'm used to it."

Asahi barked, "Not in here."

Archer said, "Anyway… uh… You tell them, Lana."

Lana snuffed, "Thank you, and shut up. The reason ISIS was disbanded because Malory ran the company, without permission from the U.S. Government. She was going to save us, but we were branded with treason, and then Feral Beauty barred us from doing any ISIS-related work. Malory, in exchange for preventing us from life in prison, decided to _stop_ ISIS, or face _life imprisonment_. The AAW is not like that… as Kanaka Nanase told us, the minute this Agent Freddie told her about us."

Asahi barked, "That's bullshit! Freddie never talks!"

Archer agreed with Asahi, "She's right, _Lana!_ Way to lie about a mime, recruiting us! I was there. The guy couldn't say a word. He's like Silent Bob, only with Freddie Mercury in his skin… and the moustache, and the overalls… and that build…"

Lana growled, "Grrr!"

Heather asked, "So, you guys were recruited by Kanaka, from Freddie?"

Archer said, "NO shi-, kidding. No kidding. We had nowhere else to go, after ISIS disbanded. So, Kanaka hired us to join up. Just the two of us."

Lana added, " _Including_ Cyril and Ray. Cheryl, Pam, and Krieger couldn't make it."

Asahi asked, "What happened to the rest of ISIS?"

Archer said, "Let's see… There was Brett. He died, during a shot to the head, by the FBI… there was Cheryl, or _Cherlene_ , who wanted to become a country music singer…"

He corrected, "Or _THE #1_ country music superstar…"

Asahi scoffed, "HAH!"

Lana said, "Pam, who lost a lot of weight, eating cocaine, and is now in _rehabilitation_. And Krieger… well, he just vanished. Malory chose to live with us, in Kanaka's old penthouse, since she's moving in with Lawson, her boyfriend. Her _husband_ , Ron, seized her old apartment. End result: Malory lost _everything_ , but Kanaka spared her… _inside_ Bathyscaphe, or something."

Archer asked, "Bathyscaphe?! Like the submarine?"

Asahi asked, "So, tell me… What did you do, _after_ ISIS folded, and _before_ you joined AAW?"

Heather added, "You mentioned _cocaine._ Story to it?"

Lana explained, "Well, following the disbandment of ISIS, there was the whole drug cartel thing we did, all around the world. We had to sell a whole ton of cocaine."

Archer barked, "No, Lana… A _tonne_ of cocaine! T-O-N-N-E!"

June gasped, "EW!"

Heather barked, "Stupid metric system…"

Asahi gasped, "You mean… You're criminals?"

Lana huffed, "For the record, it was Malory's idea, after Archer revealed the one _tonne_ of cocaine, hidden in the walls of ISIS. Then we had the idea, hiding out in Cheryl's family mansion, and to form a cartel, since we're broke… and I was, too, since I had an A.J., at the time."

Heather snuffed, "Lemme guess, Percival and Michelle seized the ISIS accounts?"

Lana asked, "Who?"

Heather whispered, "Never mind."

Asahi whispered, "Heather… Ix-nay _eral-Fay eauty-Bay_ …"

Archer stated, "But we ended up with misfortunes, as always! We sold 20 kilos of coke in Miami, for counterfeit money, sold 5 million dollars' worth to the Yakuza to call off a hit, after Pam bought amphetamines from them, with said money, almost got pinched by Feral Beauty, during a search warrant, after Woodhouse invited Agent Hawley in, dumped another hundred kilos of coke in a highway in Texas, chased by crooked cops in Travis County, sold 800 grand of coke, online, in Krieger's sham, ending up with _us_ getting the coke back, smuggled 200 kilos to a Cali cartel…"

Lana added, "…ending up captured in Colombia …"

Archer continued, "…escaped Colombia, after a sudden gator attack, and dumped 100 kilos into the Everglades… and – _spoiler alert –_ lost **_all_** of the cocaine to Krieger's submarine, leaving only 30 kilos of cocaine left! BECAUSE IT EXPLODED INTO BITS!"

Lana continued, "Most of the coke was eaten by Pam, and is bummed over losing the cocaine to Krieger's failed shit… hence why she is in _rehab_ … or she's eating coca leaves."

June gasped, "AAH! NO DRUGS!"

Archer said, "Not to mention her sexy body, after losing her fat ass… which I think it's a deep tissue in her, but still…"

Asahi replied, "I shudder to think how she had the mobility of eating that awful white stuff, and not die."

June said, "I should try that, maybe."

Heather and Asahi shouted, "NO!"

Heather asked, "So, what happened to the cocaine cartel?"

Lana said, "We ended up being in an _Arms Dealer_. We kept a shitload of rifles and guns, after the cocaine was blown up, and decided to keep the guns for money…"

Archer said, "…which was disastrous, and started at San Marcos, in which Cyril became president/dictator of, with a tank, after Calderon bought one million of Cherlene's records… and, uh, he was mauled by a tiger… that I don't want, anymore…"

Lana snuffed, "And after you had sex with his ex-wife, many times…"

She whispered, "The _honeypot._ He falls for it, _every_ time."

She continued, "And during Archer and Cherlene's kidnapping, we found out that Agent Hawley is of CIA, and NOT of Feral Beauty…"

Archer said, "And the arms dealer, Slater, was also CIA, aside from being a smuggler! OH! AND he and Hawley are _also_ the rebels of San Marcos! But around that time, Lana's water broke…"

Lana nodded, "Shocker… Not really."

Heather said, "Your words."

Lana continued, "Anyhoo… It turns out that Hawley and Slater gave ISIS the cocaine, $50 million dollars' worth from their payroll, as a way of selling it, in which Archer doesn't know… but we managed to work out a deal, thanks to Malory, who was fully responsible for her role with the CIA."

Archer stated, "And I felt like an asshole, after Lana told me about the baby… being mine…"

Asahi replied, "And call a spade a spade. I think."

Archer said, "Your words."

Heather sighed, "Pathetic. But a happy ending… sort of."

They stared at her, as Heather added, "Almost."

Asahi asked, "Uh, wasn't there _another_ ISIS?"

Lana said, "Well, yes. As of late, as the spy organization is reviving, and ever since the terrorist group, who was also called ISIS, we're dropping the _name_ ISIS, and move on. We're not terrorists."

Archer added, "Or smugglers, to say the least."

Heather smiled, "No shit. You guys work for us~! Well, for Miss Nanase, anyways."

Asahi said, "Well, hopefully you'll have a brand-new name for uh, the spy ring formerly known as ISIS."

Lana stated, "We're still pitching name ideas. For now, we're field agents for the CIA, during our downtime here."

Heather stated, "I wonder if Kanaka will ever know that she recruited _four_ CIA members to AAW."

Asahi said, "I think she has."

June asked, "Say, Mr. Archer, what are you eating?"

Archer said, "This? This must be the curry _and_ rice that Steffi goes on about."

Lana stated, "Yeah, she said that it's that guy, Karasuma, that suggested the idea, since all he could say was "I love curry"."

Asahi asked, "Hold on, you know of Cy-Bo-Div?"

Archer asked, "Who could _not_ know about Cy-Bo-Div?"

Lana stated, "Well, it's not much of a problem, since they're almost like Archer's group. But they fight from inside the web."

Archer said, "Which remind me. We gotta peer into Krieger's Browser History."

Lana shushed him, "NO! I said, NO, like over _9,000_ times!"

Heather asked, "Then, do you know of a Mistress Makie, who is on Cy-Bo-Div's most wanted list?"

Lana said, "We do. We heard of the burger-napping and the schoolgirl slave bullcrap."

Archer barked, "Which is caused by hypnosis! GOD! Hello, Harry Houdini! I got you a flock of sexy teenage girls, fawning over you with my _evil eye_!"

Lana stated, "Well, I'm pretty sure it was a control chip, because, let's face it, hypnotism is fake, and they usually do that for certain sex videos, or orgasm stuff!"

Archer shouted, "Goddamn it, Lana! I'm sayin-!"

June then barked in Hanajima's voice, with her eyes demonic and a bright purple, and her hair waving around, " **YOU FOOL! Mind control, by technology, is an evil way to control women! Mistress Makie is held responsible for making slaves to the human world, and in the Moji Mikisa! Dare NOT say blasphemy of the mysteries in the AUs!** "

June stopped, as she covered her mouth. She whispered, "Did I just say that?"

Lana shivered, "Oh, shit."

Asahi said, "What kind of mind control chips?"

Heather asked, "Yeah. June, somehow, said that it was an evil way to control women."

Lana stated, "Well, the first time Mistress Makie struck was at her own school, where she used a device called an _O.B. Chip_ , which can control the person's mind, like she was a helpless and obedient dog."

Archer added, "And it's voice-activated."

Asahi said, "Wow. She has that technology?"

Heather thought, "And it's just as Junior said… with that weird, yet familiar tone…"

Archer said, "Obviously. The kid can make girls into her own army."

Heather responded, "But according to reports, Makie Sasaki is _technologically-challenged_."

Asahi added, "In other words, she's an idiot."

Archer barked, "Which is why she made the chips! I mean, seriously, she _did_ read _Evil Mind Control Chips for Dummies_ , right?"

Lana said, "Archer…"

"Yeah, I mean, she's stupid…"

"Archer…"

"…but that doesn't mean that she's a reta-."

Lana, Heather, Asahi, and June yelled, "ARCHER!"

Archer cried in pain, as he groaned, "OUCH! Goddamn it! It's like four banshees, yelling at once…"

Steffi called, from the counter, "Hey, you two! NO yelling, please! You're scaring away my customers."

June asked, "What customers?"

Lana stated, "Anyhoo… We're just waiting for the orders from Kanaka, before we start checking it out."

He added, "Which is pretty sure to be _your_ field, B-Squaders…"

Lana said, "And also, keep the kid on a leash."

June bowed and apologized, "Sorry, Miss Kane…"

Lana smiled, "Aw, I can't stay mad at you."

He said, "Or stay scared of you…"

"Or shut up."

Heather said, "Any idea where the last location of Makie's whereabouts?"

Lana said, "Hmm… Somewhere in Jubilee City, on the corner of _Christian_ and _Potter_ _._ Cyril found her whereabouts, with _this_ card."

She showed Heather and Asahi the card, which had a pink rose on it, with the word "Makie" on the bottom. Heather said, "It's _Mistress Makie's_ calling card."

Archer said, "Who'd ever have a _rose_ for a calling card?"

Asahi said, "Her nickname: _Mistress Makie, Rose Red_."

Archer grumbled, "Goddamn it…"

Heather asked, "Any idea who would drop this card? I mean, did you get a look of the perp, running off?"

Lana replied, "Well, not exactly. It _was_ in a city that Cyril was on a search… Oh, wait. How can I be dumb? _Jubilee City_ , idiots?"

Archer barked, "Yeah, Heather!"

Asahi asked, "Yeah, we know. But where, exactly?"

Lana said, "Oh. Well, the card Cyril found was in a small café, which was ransacked by _Christian_ and _Potter_ … The café was across the street, but it's been damaged."

Heather said, "Mistress Makie must've got there."

Archer scoffed, "Yeah, Lana!"

Asahi nodded, "We'll check it out, when we get the chance."

Steven asked Steffi, "One question, if they did, however, leave anything weird, where do you usually go to?"

Steffi said, "The lost and found. Of course, before these two came along, I had to find something real weird. I found this, when one of the high school girls – _1st year, blue uniform, long blonde hair, sexy build, and with fishnet stockings, with the usual white socks over it_ – and it has a mark with a rose on it."

Peter shivered, "Man, I hate that ensignia…"

Steven said, "Mistress Makie _was_ here! This is a DVD case with the mark of Makie on it! This could be a clue."

Peter huffed, "Ya think?"

Steven said, "Hey, at least it's not a dirty DVD that a fat kid wanted to give away. Besides, Steven Cooke despises hentai."

Peter nodded, "I agree with you. I hate pervert porno anime stuff, too."

Steven glared at him and asked, "Uh, what?"

He stated, "Well, except for my hot girlfriend, Mizuki, but _that's_ my limit!"

Steven replied to Steffi, "If you see Makie, give me a call. If anything like _this_ , notify me, The Gang, _or_ AAW."

Steffi said, "I'll probably do that, when I close up, tonight. But I'll keep in touch."

Steven called, "Gang, let's go! To the BattleVan!"

Mizuki bowed and said, "We'll keep in touch."

Julie said, "Later, guys. If you want me to sing, stop by at 7, any time."

They left the diner, as they headed back to the BattleVan.

 **XXXXX**

On the way to their destination, Mizuki asked, "So, Jubilee City is where Makie is last located."

Steven said, "Indeed, Mizuki. We're going to find out more of Makie, and hoping to stop her evil plans, again. We'll look around the area and look for a clue."

Heather stated, "Agent Kane said that Makie was last located on the corner of _Christian and Potter_."

Asahi replied, "Yeah. And to add, it's closer to the street. However, we're not sure what or where this place is located, but Agent Archer and Kane were pretty clear on the location, since they found her calling card in the diner."

Steven said, "Same thing happened to me, after Steffi gave us a DVD of Makie. Last time she sent us one, it was when Peter was kidnapped by her Rose Army. I say, once we find out what Mistress Makie is up to, we'll prune her roses and make her wilt in defeat!"

Mizuki said, "Well, first, we should view the DVD, and see what she's up to, _this time_. We'll head back to the house and pop it in."

Peter sighed, as he was upset. June asked, "Peter, what's wrong?"

Asahi asked, "Is it about the whole kidnapping thing, a while back?"

Peter said, "No, it's not. Joanna mentioned the Rice Ball Incident. I can imagine how the rice ball thing happens…"

He then said, as he was in a serious tone, "Imagine, if you will, the rice balls that may kill you… One day, you make omusubi, in a joyful tone, offering those you'd give to. However, no one wants it, but someone you know wants to share _her_ omusubi. You offer, and accept, but once you take the first bite… DEATH! By poisonous rice balls…"

He cackled evilly, as the others were annoyed. Mizuki said, "Do you think it might be because someone didn't wash their hands to make the rice balls?"

Asahi replied, "Or, maybe there was no culinary skills in those who made rice balls… meaning that the balls taste disgusting. I think that's what he meant."

Steven grumbled, "He doesn't even taste a rice ball, in his life."

Peter barked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

As the van drove off, a figure was watching in a distance, as she was viewing them, in a distance. She spoke, as she revealed her shadow, in which showed a rose pink jumpsuit. She spoke in the radio, "Master. We have. Located. The Gang. They are on the way. To your base."

She walked off, as she saluted, " _Mistress Makie. Ruler of worlds._ "

 **XXXXX**

Back at the apartment, Mizuki placed the DVD in the DVD Player, as the TV played the screen. She said, "It's a good thing we installed an HDMI cable, after we moved here, back then. We'll have clearer picture, and the DVD systems have a multi-format unit, for DVDs that play in other countries."

Peter said, "In other words, the DVDs have Region 1, 2, or 4 will play, anyway."

He cheered, "SCORE!"

Mizuki barked, "We're _not_ buying imports!"

He groaned, "Aw…"

The DVD played, as it showed Makie, in her uniform, saluting to the 4th wall. She then introduced herself.

"Greetings, loyal people of the AUs. I am Mistress Makie Sasaki, your future ruler of this planet. I'm always happy to meet with you. But don't think of me, as a bad girl. I came for a proper audience. You see, here in these AUs, I have become legit and straight. Having to lose the _Mahora Clan,_ my former faction, was the moment I needed. I figured that I wanted to end my days as a follower and become a ruler to the people of Earth. In any case, I am a success at being a peaceful ruler."

Asahi said, "Peaceful, my ass."

They continued, as Steven said, "Tomorrow, we'll head to Jubilee City, and learn of where Makie is located. I have a bad feeling about her lies."

Heather asked, "Since when do believe she's lying?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke never trusts a crooked woman of evil… unless you count Onigiri."

Peter & Farra said, "We _never_ liked Onigiri."

Steven barked, "YOU know what I'm saying, assholes!"

Farra said, "Normally, I'd strangle you, but it's getting late. Might we suggest, first, to go to Cy-Bo-Div and consult this situation?"

June nodded, "Sounds fair. Can I come, too?"

Asahi said, "If you don't mind, I'll stay with Junior, and you guys can take care of things."

Heather replied, "I'll stay, too. Joanna is back at Cyber City, since she said that she couldn't make it, earlier today."

They agreed, as June went to a table and spotted her toy binoculars. She cringed, "How did they get there?"

She looked in the binoculars, as she saw a view of Makie's building, on the corner of _Christian and Potter_ , which was a tall pink and purple tower, in which is standing on four legs, on each side, making it look like a spaceship. It then cut to a picture of a white bunny, speaking in a female voice, "You've done it, Gang! And all it took to revive me was-."

The vision ended, as June said, "The bunny."

The Gang asked, "Huh?"

June cringed, "Could Makie's building be a pink and purple building?"

Heather gasped, "Honey? What are you saying?"

June said, "I… I don't know… When I heard about a bunny, dying… by Makie's clutches… I…"

She hugged her mother, as Mizuki said, "Huh… Guys, change of plans. Peter, Steven, Farra, and I will head to Cyber City, via Joanna's car. Heather, Asahi, and June will head to Jubilee City."

Steven pondered, "But how did she know of the building, on the spot?"

Mizuki asked, as she checked her eyes, which were the same green color, "June, when did you felt this sudden change?"

June said, "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with these toy binoculars."

Mizuki ordered her to give her the binoculars, as she said, "Fascinating… I never have seen these, before."

Farra asked, "What could it be?"

Mizuki said, "It can't be… It's not…"

She gave her the toy back, as she said, "June, I want you to stay with your mother, at all costs."

Heather held her and barked, "What is it, Miz? What's wrong with my daughter?"

Mizuki explained, "Guys, Heather, I'm afraid that June has… _the gift_."

They gasped, as Mizuki corrected, "Lemme finish! I think… June Nevins has _psychic powers_! … … … …Okay, _now_ you may gasp."

They gasped, as June cringed, "I have… Psych powers?"

Heather cried, "That's impossible!"

Mizuki stated, "It may not be possible, we can't be sure. June will keep the toy, but we need to learn more about it. We'll go, tomorrow, and report back for anything on Makie."

She took the binoculars and took a picture in her iPhone.

Asahi said, "Yeah, but… She had an evil voice, too, when she yelled at Archer and Lana."

Heather replied, "I heard it, too… It's like the voice of a witch… or a sorceress…"

Steven gasped, "She did WHAT?"

Mizuki thought, "Side-effects of the _ESP Perk_ , maybe? Saki Hanajima had vanished and Hikari is dead, and they have psychic powers… other than Aya Hoshino… How can _she_ , of all people, get psychic energy, and at a young age, too?"

She pondered, as Heather said, "That may be ridiculous… But I'm not harming my daughter, over electric waves!"

Farra said, "We have no choice. We could find a way to stop Mistress Makie, with her help. But we need to know more."

Heather asked, "Tell me, what you know about the _bunny_?"

June sobbed, "It's dying. But I got cut off, and the bunny said it was okay…"

Peter was shocked, "Wait. It can talk?"

Heather growled, "You need to look again…"

Mizuki nodded and said, "It could be what we need…"

She gave her the binoculars and said, "Do it, Junior! Because, if we can't save her… You're grounded!"

The Gang scolded at Heather, "HEATHER!"

Heather sobbed, "I'm sorry, but… Mistress Makie has a rabbit kidnapped, uh, rabbit-napped, and she-."

June said, "OKAY! I got it. But I want Mommy and Miss Sakura to get the items."

Steven smiled and said, "Good thinking, Junebug! GANG! You hear her! Let's do this!"

They cheered, as June was blushing, completely nervous. But Asahi then snarled, "It's _Sakurai_."

Mizuki yelled, "Never mind that! Quick, June! Tell us what we can do!"

June then said, "Okay… But we'll need it, very quickly. That bunny needs the perfect food to regain its vital functions."

She explained the items that they needed. The Gang agreed to go to Cyber City, first, to get the location of the items, and then, they'll head to Jubilee City, to save a helpless rabbit. But will they succeed, before Mistress Makie begins her plan, if she has a plan?

* * *

 ** _This act in the EXE Files covers the School Rumble References. See if you can find them all._**

 ** _"I love curry…" –_** _Oji Karasuma loves curry. This is a running gag of the series, after learning of his favorite food._

 _Julie mentions that if Archer asks her if she resembles Jewel Staite, one more time, she'll shave his head off, in a dome. This is a reference to Episode 20 of Season One, where Eri shaves off Harima's head, after he shaved off his goatee, for a clean-shaven look, out of Tenma's answer of which she'd prefer, clean-shaven or bearded._

 _Julie mentions that how they always eat and run, after splitting a cake into four equal sections and eat off the one quarter. This reflects on Episode 10 of Season 2, when after Tenma declares to go to a diet, Harima cuts the strawberry shortcake into 4 equal pieces, eating one of the quarters, himself._

 ** _Bryan's Love Note from S –_** _The note to Bryan was the closing lyrics to the song, "Ginga Ensen '05", from Episode 25 of Season 1, and again in the 1st OVA's closing credits. It's when Tenma is sleeping by Harima, on the train._

 ** _Christian and Potter –_** _Lana mentions "Christian and Potter", which is the names of English Dub voice actors, Luci Christian and Brandon Potter, who voiced Tenma & Harima, respectively._

 _Steven Cooke mentions "it's not a dirty DVD that a fat kid wanted to give away…" he is referring to Act 2 of Episode 11 of Season Two, when Nishimoto had to give away his perverted movies to his friends, to make room in his house, until Hanai confiscated the rest._

 _When Peter tells how a girl made rice balls, and then dies from her friend's rice ball, it is a reference to the opening scene from Episode 7 of Season 2, where Eri and Tenma made rice balls, and assumingly killed each other, from their bad omusubi._


	4. Episode 1 Part 3

Hours later, at Cyber City, The Gang, in their black blazers and blue pants and skirts, saw a huge tall chrome building. Farra gasped, as she said, "Whoa… How tall is that?"

Heather said, "Must be as tall as a giraffe."

Mizuki replied, "More like _ten_ giraffes."

They stepped inside, as Mizuki explained, with Steven, June, Farra, and Heather with her, "According to Agent Kane, Mistress Makie's last known whereabouts are in Jubilee City, near Christian and Potter. However, in June's psychic vision, we now know that she is hiding in a pink and purple apartment building."

Farra added, "And we also know that she has a bunny rabbit held hostage… and about to die."

June asked, "What about the others?"

Mizuki stated, "Peter and Asahi are at a local store, picking up the items we need for the bunny's cage. If I'm not mistaken, we know that the bunny loves carrots."

Steven replied, "But the vision said that it was-."

 **XXXXX**

"Cabbage." Asahi said, as she held up a huge red cabbage, "It's just as June said. Cabbage, along with…"

She and Peter were at a grocery store, picking up the items for the dying bunny in June's visions. Peter picked up a huge bottle of salad dressing, along with vinegar and Italian seasoning. He stated that it's a perfect combination of animal revival, especially in the AUs. Asahi said, "Well, now we're missing one more key ingredient."

Peter asked, "What's that?"

 **XXXXX**

Steven replied, "Knowing the guys, they'll get the job done. Once we have a talk with Joanna, first, about the DVD, Makie left in Steffi's. If my hunch is correct, Steven Cooke will nail that jerkasaurus… again."

Farra snuffed, "Keep dreaming."

They stepped inside the elevator, as Mizuki thought, with the elevator going up, "So… Mistress Makie wanted world peace… However, her cruelty to animals came into play, as she harvested and harbored a helpless bunny, which can talk. And moreover, Makie's home is a spaceship. So, why all of a sudden have this in the middle? And also, why does June know of the matter… and how?"

She stated, "Remember what Archer and Lana said, earlier. Jubilee City, in a ship, near Christian and Potter, but also, Makie may leave behind clues. First off, we found her calling card _and_ DVD in Steffi's."

Farra added, "Not to mention the Playbill we found in the diner. My guess is that she went to Marzipan, before she went to Steffi's."

The elevator stopped, as the doors opened, revealing a huge white office. Joanna, in her uniform, was by the brown wood panel desk, with a boy in a black suit and a bowl cut. She saluted to them, "We've been expecting you, guys."

Farra saluted back, "At ease, Sis."

She introduced her superior, "The Gang… and Junior… Meet Oji Karasuma, chief of Cy-Bo-Div. Chief Karasuma, these are my friends, The Gang of AAW."

Karasuma nodded and said in a quiet voice, "It's an honor to meet you."

Joanna said, as she introduced them, "Chief, they are members of B-Squad in AAW, and they offer assistance in the Mistress Makie situation. From left to right, I want you to meet… My sister, Farra, my stepsister-in-law, Heather Dunn, The Gang's science officer, Mizuki Takase, the band's frontman, Steven Cooke, and this little girl is June Nevins."

June bowed and said, "Most people call me Junior."

Karasuma smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Mizuki asked, "I wanna ask you something. Personally, I think Makie struck in Steffi's, earlier today."

Karasuma asked, "Do you have proof?"

Steven said, giving him the DVD, with the calling card, "Here. This is Mistress Makie's collector's items."

He said, "Oh. I see. Mistress Makie has struck again."

Mizuki replied, "Well, not really. But she was noticeable in the place. Also, we have reports from C-Squad agents, Sterling Archer and Lana Kane, that Makie is last located in Jubilee City."

Joanna gasped, "Jubilee City? How?"

Mizuki replied, "According to Agent Kane…"

 _Lana said, "Well, the card Cyril found was in a small café, which was ransacked by Christian and Potter… The café was across the street, but it's been damaged."_

 _Heather said, "Mistress Makie must've got there."_

 _Asahi nodded, "We'll check it out, when we get the chance."_

Mizuki continued, "We're going to visit Jubilee City, once we're done here."

Farra said, "We were wondering which café was ransacked by her Roses."

Joanna replied, "The only known café, near Christian and Potter… was _Solomon Grundy_."

Steven barked, "Don't tell me… Not the same Solomon Grundy that washes his left hand on Monday, washes his left leg on Tuesday, washes his left foot on Wednesday, his left arm on Thursday, his left shoulder on Friday, his left ear on Saturday, and his left face on Sunday…"

 **BONK!  
** Farra conked Steven's head, as she yelled, "Stop dickin' around!"

Joanna said, "You guys got it all wrong. It's called _Solomon Grundy_ , because the dishes change on every single day. The menu remains the same, but their specials changed daily. And… for reasons unknown, we have a man in Intel, from U.Z.Z., whose name is Changed Daily, for whatever reason. And he pinpointed the location, after we hear of the location from Agent Superball."

Mizuki asked, "You mean… U.Z.Z., the international spy agency, is assisting you guys, as well?"

Joanna said, "Yeah. Oh, yeah, I forgot. They take kindly to the AAW, since they helped out, a lot, and even the LSAAWS. But they appear, now and then. They're our #2."

Steven replied, "So, U.Z.Z. is your LSAAWS, like us?"

Karasuma said, "Most of the time."

Mizuki asked, "I want to ask you about the artifact you're looking for… Does it look like binoculars?"

June shivered, "NO! I can't give her my super-cool psychic goggles!"

Joanna gasped, "YOU FOUND IT, ALREADY?"

Mizuki said, "Yeah. And we believe that she has psychic powers. Do you think Mistress Makie was looking for this item?"

Joanna said, "Apparently so. Those are the _Eyes of Dormammu_. It is said that these goggles, if held by the right hands, with of purest of heart, can have the ability of seeing the future… and also to save the world, but only to look through them, seeing the impending doom that awaits them."

June gasped, "Cool!"

Steven asked, "Wait… It's named after a _Marvel Comics_ villain? Next thing you'll tell us that we'll look for the _Tiara of Jughead Jones_."

Joanna barked, "Must you joke over the _EXE Factors_?"

They gasped, " _EXE Factors?!_ "

Karasuma said, "The _EXE Factors_ are of no joke… You see, legend has it that, throughout the futuristic cities, suburbia, wastelands, and other various places, there held numerous toys of the evil mind… known as the _EXE Factors._ Each toy, like the _Eyes of Dormammu,_ have a key element in their usual abilities. However, mostly they are psychic toys, piercing into the files of CPU, EXE, LLD, ORG, and others. It is said that if held in the wrong hands, the worlds all around us would be doomed."

Steven growled, "Makie."

Joanna said, "Cy-Bo-Div have been looking for these EXE Factors, for years, but no-go. We were lucky that we only knew their names. Maybe, perhaps, they are not in the mainframe."

Heather replied, "Speak for yourself. June found hers in the alley."

June giggled, "Finders keepers."

Joanna said, "Be that as it may, it's tempting to enjoy the only chance at beating that pink haired bitch. Maybe with June's help, we can stop her."

Mizuki said, "But not yet. Peter and Asahi are getting the preparations for the bunny rabbit. You see, she also-."

Karasuma said, "Harvests and harbors animals?"

Mizuki nodded, "Yes."

Karasuma explained, "There were countless animal misdemeanors, including frog-napping, rabbit-cide, boar-icide, monkey-duction, etc. She is considered PETA's #1 villain. However, she instantly torched down the main area of PETA, after she was doused in blood."

Mizuki barked, "Activists. When will they learn that you don't fuck with megalomaniacs like Mistress Makie?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at me…"

They stared at her, as she barked, "WHAT? You _knew_ that was coming!"

Joanna said, "That is why we have to crush Makie, once and for all. So, you might as well have June in our custody, now that we know what we're dealing with."

Heather scolded, "No pseudo-cyborg is going to take _my_ baby!"

June giggled, "Aw, Mom."

Mizuki replied, "I'm afraid the AAW will watch over her, for now. But we'll get back to you on that."

Joanna said, "Make sure she doesn't go crazy."

Heather thought, "That's what I'm afraid of."

A buzz on the intercom is made, as Karasuma's secretary called to him. She said that U.Z.Z. is summoning to them. He accepted, as a huge HD screen is shown on the wall. A man in a sweater, with gray hair, was leaning by the fireplace, beckoning to the others. He spoke in a British accent, "Good day to you, Cy-Bo-Div. OH! I see that you're out of uniform."

Karasuma stated, "Forgive these guys. They are from AAW, or _Alliance Across the World_. They are assisting us in the Mistress Makie debacle."

The man smiled and said, "Yes… Barrett's men. We _do_ need more of our Heroes of the spy world, and through the act of justice… or my name isn't _Changed Daily…_ for security reasons, and for each chapter, whatsoever…"

 **BEEP!  
** "AAH! And here's my name of the day…"

He viewed his communicator and sighed in disappointment, "Ugh… _Blanket Toast Crunch_ …"

The Gang snickered, as Karasuma was NOT laughing. They all laughed, as June giggled, "That name reminds me of a breakfast cereal!"

They all laughed, as Changed Daily (as we'll call him) groaned in sadness. Joanna snickered, as she calmed down, "Okay. Okay. I'm done."

Karasuma said, "It _was_ funny. But I just didn't get it."

Changed Daily said, "Nothing matters, anyway. You don't laugh at my daily name."

Mizuki asked him, "Excuse me, uh… _Blanket Toast Crunch,_ is it?"

"Yeah?"

"Mizuki Takase – _B-Squad Leader of AAW_ – if I may. I would like to ask you a few questions, concerning Mistress Makie."

"Very well. What do you want to know?"

"You wouldn't happen to be tailing her, do you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no. But we had our leading agent, Victor, following her every move. We fear that she may be up to something, since Jubilee City is a peaceful place."

Steven asked, "But according to C-Squad Agent, Lana Kane, Jubilee City was ransacked, in a small café called _Solomon Grundy_. Did your men view it?"

"Well, no. But our top agents did meet with an Agent Cyril Figgis, and he gave us the info on the café's sudden disaster."

He viewed his communicator and read the document, "Ah, here. It says here…"

He read in the communicator that the café, _Solomon Grundy_ , was attacked by seven girls in red and black jumpsuits. However, as they break through the windows, using trash cans and lampposts, Cyril showed up and hid from behind the wall. He then held up an M-16 and growled, "These girls need to resist from their evil doing." In a sprig, he jumped out and called to the girls that this is an AAW Citizen's Arrest. The girls disobeyed, and then-. Mizuki stopped him and asked, complete annoyed, "Lemme guess… Did he…"

 _The girls turned to Cyril, a man with black hair and glasses, dressed in a black suit, held up a machine gun and called to the girls, "YOU GIRLS! You're under arrest!"_

 _One girl, in pink hair, said to him, in a robotic monotone, "We don't. Resist. Arrest. Copper."_

 _One girl, in blue hair, done in braids, added, "Yeah. We. Obey. Makie."_

 _They marched in unison, as Cyril shivered, "Step back. Step back! I'll shoot!"_

 _They stopped, as Cyril cried, "I'll do it! Stay back! You girls are coming with me. And not one phony move out of you, or I'll-."_

 _A girl in blonde hair and small ponytails sneezed, "Ah-choo!"_

 _Cyril snapped, as he fired his gun, in a frantic state, " **SUPPRESSING FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!** "_

Mizuki facepalmed her head and moaned, "That idiot… PLEASE don't tell me he killed them."

Changed Daily said, "Apparently, there were NO fatalities. When those ladies arrived, the people fled in terror. And when the gun-toting agent fired his gun, the girls ran away. There were minor damages to the windows, though."

Mizuki sighed, "I knew it… Cyril has been this way, ever since he used _Suppressing Fire,_ as his trigger-happy catchphrase, since up in space. But he's doing okay. So, aside from Cyril's bonehead moves, we know that the girls were there, at Jubilee City…"

She asked him, "Tell me… Did her Roses attack in the city, again?"

Changed Daily said, "Yes. There was that playground on Clark and Vale, in which they terrorized a picnic and a baseball game. Oh. And also, there was the _Pennywhistle Center_ in Epsom Drive."

Farra nodded, "Well, _Solomon Grundy_ is off our list."

Mizuki said, "We visit Jubilee City. First stop – _The Pennywhistle Center._ "

Steven corrected, "No. First stop – _Makie's Huge Apartment Building_. And _then,_ we'll go to the _Pennywhistle Center._ "

Mizuki asked, "Still… What happened at the _Pennywhistle Center_ , _Blanket Toast Crunch_?"

Changed Daily sighed in disdain, "It was awful. Pennywhistle Center is a recreational center. However, Mistress Makie was only there, making speeches and proposing that her Roses were going rogue."

Mizuki snarled, "Liar!"

June nodded, "It's true. He must know that, since U.Z.Z. has Intel. Besides, Mistress Makie is either cloaking her evilness, or she's really gone legit."

Heather barked, "The day I believe that Mistress Makie is a good girl, is the day I get a breast augmentation! And I'm going all-out, getting D-cups!"

Farra snuffed, "Heather, you are a C-Cup bust…"

Heather smirked, "I'm getting there."

Karasuma said, "We'll have the AAW search the city. Cy-Bo-Div will look out for clues in the _Solomon Grundy_. In the meantime, I will give permission to have the AAW assist in the mission."

He stated, "Find _Mistress Makie…_ Today…"

Mizuki asked, "One thing… These EXE Factors… Does it work on any area?"

June said, "It almost sounds like some sort of computer-based power."

Joanna replied, "Well, it's not much to explain, since you already know what the EXE Factors are capable of. June must've found it, after someone used it and dropped it, by where you lived. Maybe Mistress Makie was looking for that item, among others."

Mizuki said, "Exactly how many of these EXE Factors are there?"

Farra snuffed, "And _don't_ say over 9,000."

Joanna said, "Unfortunately, the EXE Factors are like Pokémon. It doesn't matter how many there are. There was the Eyes of Dormammu, and that's it. We were shocked to learn, right now, that we're seeing a genuine artifact. And, to be honest, we'd never steal it from a little girl."

Mizuki said, "Maybe. But it appears that June must've harnessed the toy binoculars' psychic energy, and then absorbed into her. Do you think Junior has… _Psychic Powers?_ "

Joanna barked, "Yeah, right. And she can read the minds of boys that fawn over her, because she's cute."

June said, "But it looks like it. And it's true."

Joanna said, "Look, as much as we want to help, we can't have you guys stick around, and ask me inane questions."

Karasuma scolded, "Cadet Stevens. I wish to have the AAW assist us, but I do not want another insult from you, today."

Joanna nervously bowed and giggled, "Yes, sir."

Farra thought, "Sis must've been intimidated by Chief Karasuma."

Steven asked, "So, what now?"

Mizuki said, "We're going to Jubilee City. Peter & Asahi should be back at the BattleVan."

Steven nodded, "And not a minute to lose! Let's go!"

They walked off, as Joanna said, "Do you think they'll stop her, sir? It's a doubtful possibility, since they've beaten her, before."

Karasuma said, as he felt uneasy, "Maybe… But there _is_ one factor to this possible situation…"

"Sir! You don't mean…"

"The girl has the gift… She's the one with the psychic ability, and she has a dark power, deep within her."

"You mean she's with demonic powers?"

"No. It's something else."

Joanna shivered in fear, as she thought, looking at the door that The Gang exited, "Farra…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter and Asahi were putting the groceries away, as their friends returned. He called to the others, "The items are procured!"

Mizuki said, "Good job! Did you find what you needed?"

Asahi replied, "Well, it wasn't easy. They were out of cabbage, so we used red cabbage…"

Peter stated, "And Italian seasoning with vinegar would make a perfect fluid."

Farra scoffed, "You mean that stuff will work?"

June said, "I _did_ say that she needed cabbage and salad dressing. The bunny doesn't like carrots."

Peter asked, "Uh, one thing… We failed to find the final ingredient to this rabbit food recipe. And it's a key ingredient. What is it?"

June then looked through her binoculars, and then viewed an image of the rabbit, alive and well. It was in cage, and in a female voice, "You've done it, Gang! And all it took to revive me was cabbage soup."

June gasped, "I think we're missing noodles!"

She stated, "Cabbage soup… What would the bunny want with soup?"

Heather asked, "Was there another vision?"

June said, "The same one… But it said it wanted cabbage soup. Why?"

Mizuki said, "I think maybe we need to look for the recipe to the soup. I'll scan through the files for a perfect recipe. Asahi, take the wheel."

Asahi called out, "Shotgun!"

Mizuki corrected, "No. That doesn't count. _You're_ driving."

Asahi said, "Oh, right."

The Gang got aboard the BattleVan, as they prepared to head to Jubilee City.

* * *

 _(June): "The Gang" will be right back, after these messages…_

* * *

 _(Faux commercial – Shout-out to Justin Roiland, voice of Lemongrab and Rick & Morty)_

(Earl of Lemongrab pours a bowl of _Lemon Sniggles_ )

(Lemongrab): Mmm… Tasty _Lemongrab Lemony Sniggles_. I love my _Lemon Sniggles_. Ooh! I hope _no one_ comes to me and takes my _Lemony Sniggles_. But there's only one surplus shipment, and it's all mine! A lifetime supply's worth!

(Lemongrab eats the bowl)

(Lemongrab): Mmm, Mmm, Mmm… Tasty Lemon drops, Lemon heads, and can turn your milk sour, with the taste of lemonade. I'm going to eat it all, because, it's all mine, it'll be in my stomach, and _nobody_ will EVER get them! Not even my dead brother… Glob bless you, Lemongrab… since it's in my stomach… I'll eat ALL my _Lemony Sniggles_ , for you… except it'll be ALL over my stomach.  
I… am the Earl of Lemongrab, and glob forbids that anyone will take my… _Lemony Sniggles._ I'm keeping them all for me.

(Lemongrab devours the bowl)

(Lemongrab): Mmm! Acceptable! Mmm-mmm… Last bite!

(Lemongrab finishes the bowl)

(Lemongrab): Ahh… Now it's in my stomach… And resting comfortably in my digestive system… Ah, I feel so good that-.

( _The Shield_ theme plays)  
 _Sierra… Hotel… India… Echo… Lima… Delta…_

(Lemongrab): Huh?

 _Shield!_

(Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns appear, approaching the Earl of Lemongrab)

(Lemongrab, frightened): NO! NO, NOT AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM ME!

(Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose restrained Lemongrab)

(Lemongrab): YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EAT MY PRECIOUS LEMONY SNIGGLES!  
(Seth Rollins tapes Lemongrab's wrists and ankles down with duct tape)  
 **STAB!  
** (Lemongrab): **NOOOOOOO-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

(Roman Reigns impales Lemongrab's stomach open with a butcher knife)

(The Shield digs into Lemongrab's stomach and intestines, eating the already eaten _Lemony Sniggles_ , covered in yellow juice)

(Lemongrab): JESUS CHRIST! JESUS CHRIST! IT HURTS! MY ENTRAILS ARE OUT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WANT TO EAT THESE? THEY'RE SOAKED IN MY LEMON ACID!

(Seth Rollins squeezes pieces out of Lemongrab's intestines, then eats them)

(Ambrose, Rollins, & Reigns continues eating, while Lemongrab screams in agony)

(Lemongrab): OH, Jesus Christ, lord and savior… and, and… spirit… Save me… Take me to the light!

 ** _Lemongrab's Lemony Sniggles – Part of a complete and balanced breakfast_**

(Lemongrab): Oh, my god! I see demons! I see demons are coming!

(Commercial goes to bars and tones)

 _**Please Stand By…**_

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _And that's what happens, when people like Lemongrab make a commercial… and all for his sick greed. Angelica Pickles should learn that._

* * *

 _(June): Now back to "The Gang" and Mommy…_

* * *

Minutes later, The Gang arrived at Jubilee City. It was dark out, with the sun setting in the south. The lights were lighting up, as they were looking for the _Pennywhistle Center_.

Peter asked, "So, we find Makie's ship, and then we'll head to the _Pennywhistle Center_."

Mizuki said, "Exactly. But it won't be easy, since it's dark out. What time do you have?"

Asahi said, "It's 7:24pm."

June yawned, "Mommy… I wanna go home. Can't we leave, and then come back tomorrow?"

Heather said, "Sorry, Junior. AAW Mission."

Steven added, "She's right, Junebug. We're on duty!"

Heather hugged June, as she was tired out, "Well, we can revive the bunny, first, and then spend the night, here."

Mizuki said, "Good idea."

Asahi barked, "But I'm not sleeping with her. She couldn't even pronounce my last name, right."

June sobbed, "That's mean, Miss Sakura!"

Asahi sighed, in annoyance, " _Sakurai_!"

Heather said, "That's enough fighting. Asahi, she's just a child."

Mizuki said, "Yeah. You should know better."

Asahi replied, "Yeah, but with psychic powers, too? It's nuts, if you ask me."

Steven stated, "Maybe… But perhaps we should revive the rabbit, and then ask it a few questions. We'll worry about this quarrel, later."

The van parked outside of the city, as Farra stepped out, asking June, "June, what did the building look like?"

June said, "Hmm… Pink and purple, a tall tower with four legs, and… OH! It even has shiny lights."

Steven added, "It's on the corner of Christian and Potter, too, close to the _Solomon Grundy_."

Farra said, "Right. But it's better if we drove there."

Mizuki said, "Yes, but we figured, since it's dark out, we needed to find out where her Roses are located. Once we do, we find the rabbit, and we end Mistress Makie's charade."

Farra said, "You got it!"

She extended her arms out and cried out, "I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!"

Her arms grew into blue eagle wings. She then prepared for liftoff, as Peter cried, "WAIT! Fly low, so the girls won't catch you."

Farra said, "It's a soiree of tall buildings. I'm sure no one will notice."

She flew off, as Steven said, "While we wait, Miz… Any luck on the soup recipe?"

Mizuki said, "Just this… _Satsuki Yotsuba's Free-Range Cabbage Soup_. This recipe calls for a head of cabbage, two cups of vinegar, three cups of water, a tablespoon of oregano, five teaspoons of salad oil, an ounce of egg noodles, and a pinch of mustard."

Peter gagged, "Sounds like a bad meal."

Heather said, "Is it consumable?"

Mizuki said, "Yeah. But the taste of this soup, I can imagine, will be awful."

Asahi said, "Can I volunteer? I think we can cook it, right here."

Meanwhile, Farra flew into the nightsky, as three girls in red and black jumpsuits were marching around the huge pink and purple tower's entrance. She whispered, "Shit. It's heavily guarded… but three girls. But I'll have to play stealth."

She swooped in the shadows, hiding behind a dark alley. She peered at the three hypnotized girls, marching in unison, with different hairstyles. One of them had long red hair and a ponytail, another had dark skin and black curly hair, and another had long brown hair, flowing to her chest. She then whispered, "This is nuts… How can I get passed the guards? And also, I can't seem to get the others, since they'll be busy marching, like wind-up dolls."

She then thought, as she had an idea, "Hey, wait. These are Mistress Makie's dolls, right? Perhaps I can knock them out-. No… Then they'd know who it was. OH! I got it. I can keep them distracted by something… But what?"

She then viewed a small toy calico cat, with a silver key on its back. She then whispered, "It's a toy kitty, which simulates a real cat. And with real hair, too. One turn and it'll move off, like a normal kitten. Too bad it's not a black cat with an X on its head. I wonder if they're superstitious."

She picked up the cat and wound it up. She whispered, "Now, kitty, you make good on distracting the guards… and I'll see to it that you'll get a nice home for a toy girl, who wants a toy pet."

She said to the 4th wall, "Hey, what do you want? It's the _Moji Mikisa_."

She placed the cat down, as the girls stopped marching. It moved its legs and walked to the pavement. The cat stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, as they ran to the toy. They kneeled down and approached the toy cat. They giggled, as they pet the toy kitty, thinking it's alive. Farra then said, as she flew away, heading back to The Gang, "Well, knowing the girls, they'll be at that cat, for hours. These kids are suckers for cute kitties."

She disappeared, as the three Roses were still preoccupied.

 **XXXXX**

Ten minutes later, the BattleVan arrived at the building, from behind the back alley. The Gang and June stepped out and found the Roses, who are still preoccupied by a fake cat.

Mizuki said, "Clever thinking, Farra."

Farra smirked, "Knowing those losers, they'll be at that cat for a while."

Steven ordered, "Okay. Now, let's go in and save that bunny. Gang! Switch to _Stealth Mode_."

June asked, "Stealth Mode?"

Heather grabbed June, as Steven said, "We know that there are three girls guarding the door, however, there may be more, inside."

Heather said, "Grab onto me, real tight, Junior."

The Gang pressed a button on their uniforms, and they are shrouded in a purple aura. Steven whispered, "Steven Cooke will find this bunny, and save her life. Junebag, which floor?"

June tried to remember, "Uh… I don't know. I can't remember which one…"

Asahi said, "Well, this isn't going anywhere."

Steven said, "No time. We'll barge in and look for that bunny, before it's too late. Now, let's go!"

They crept off, heading to the front door. Mizuki opened the door, as they stepped inside.

 **XXXXX**

When they arrived in the corridor, they saw that the huge apartment's interior is actually a spaceship. Steven said, "Whoa… Mistress Makie didn't scrimp on savings."

Peter replied, "Dude, I so want one, for my bedroom."

Asahi asked, "In _your_ size?"

Peter smiled, "But it's got hi-tech equipment."

Mizuki said, "Unlike us…"

Heather asked, "Steven, do you think it's possible that Mistress Makie is making deals with the aliens?"

Steven replied, "Why? You think she stands for intergalactic peace? Don't forget… We've battled evil aliens, too."

Farra said, "The Hunie Prism, for one…"

Peter added, "Onigiri, for another…"

June asked, as she looked around, "So, if I were a bunny, where would I be hiding?"

She then saw a glass bunny cage, in the upper balcony. June pointed upward, as The Gang found the bunny. They ran upstairs, as they went to the cage. June looked inside and saw a white rabbit, with her ears drooping down and her eyes closed. June sobbed, "No… We're too late…"

The bunny made movements, as Mizuki said, "Not yet. Her life signs are falling… We have to make that soup, and fast!"

She ordered, "Asahi, you and I will make the soup, whilst the others watch the bunny. Remember, the fate of this world, among others, depends upon us!"

They saluted, as Mizuki and Asahi head to the kitchen.

 **XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, the girls returned with a hot bowl of Cabbage Soup. June opened the cage and placed the bowl inside. The rabbit opened its eyes and sniffed. She then walked to the bowl and started drinking it. June gasped, "Whoa… She's got quite the appetite!"

The bunny ate all of the bowl of soup, as it felt vigorous. It let out a smile and spoke, "You… You gave me this soup? It's wonderful!"

Asahi said, "It's what we do. Of course, most of us are excellent cooks."

Farra pouted in a corner and moaned, "Speak for yourself…"

The rabbit said, "You've done it, Gang! And all it took to revive me was cabbage soup."

June smiled, "Don't sweat it, Miss Bunny Rabbit…"

The rabbit replied, "Well, it was SOOOO delicious that-. Wait a minute! Is that vinegar?"

The Gang stammered, as the rabbit giggled, "I LOVE VINEGAR! It gets an OOMPH in me!"

The girls sneered, "Ew…"

June blushed, as she asked her, "So, what brings you here, fluffy bunny?"

The rabbit moaned, as she felt a jolt in her head. She then said, "AAAGH! NO TIME! I have a reading… Oh, no… Not now!"

 _EXE Power detected… EXE Power detected…_

Steven cried, "Uh… Gang… HIDE!"

They switched to _Stealth Mode_ , and hid behind a ficus plant. A girl with a white mask, holding a black staff, in her top hat, cape, red, pink, and white leotards, and neon pink boots appeared. It was…

The Gang whispered, " _Mistress Makie…_ "

Heather looked around, as she panicked, "OH, no… JUNIOR!"

They covered her mouth and shushed her. June was hiding behind the table, with Makie not noticing. She was scared, as she whispered, "This is bad… I'm trapped."

Mizuki whispered, "June's trapped…"

Makie turned to the rabbit and barked, "You there… Rabbit! Did you find me another of those infamous EXEs?"

The rabbit said to Makie, "Uh… Uh… I did, but-. Uh… It's so… Oh…"

She let out a cry and fell dead. Makie sighed, as she moaned, "Oh, come on! This bunny always suffers from malnutrition… and…"

She noticed a bowl of soup and asked, "Hmm… What's this?"

She took a taste of the soup and said, "Ew… Cabbage Soup? Oh. It's like Satsuki's recipe!"

June impersonated the rabbit's voice and said, "There's more in the kitchen, Mistress Makie, my lord and master…"

Makie nodded, as she giggled, "SWEET!"

She dashed off, but stopped by the doorway. She then asked, "Huh? Did she sounded… like some sort of young blonde heiress?"

She snickered, "Meh. Whatever. I HATE blonde girls… Reminds me of poor pitiful Ayaka."

She disappeared into the kitchen, as The Gang and June emerged from their hiding place. The rabbit woke up, after it was feigning death. She said, "Boy, that was close. Who knew Makie had the brain capacity of a twig?"

The Gang nodded and huffed, "Go fig…"

June then asked, "So, do you help Mistress Meanie into find these EXE Toys?"

The Rabbit replied, "Mostly… but it's very painful. She said that if I do not find at least ONE _EXE Factor_ , her slaves will make me into Hasenpfeffer!"

June shouted, "CRUELTY!"

Mizuki said, "June, leave the questions to us, okay?"

She stepped back, as Mizuki asked her, "So, what's your story?"

The rabbit explained that she was NOT a rabbit. She was a small white furry alien that can detect powerful items, using her long white ears. She also said that she is a breed of aliens called " _Foo-Foos_ ".

June asked, "You mean… You're a goon?"

The Foo-Foo replied, "No, I'm not. But I _was_ once a cute person, hot and beautiful, with such long hair, flowing to the breeze."

Farra asked, "Really?"

The Foo-Foo snuffed, "Of course… In _your_ world, I am considered like one of you!"

June snuffed, "Ms. Foo-Foo, I can see through the future. You're not like us."

Mizuki said, "I'm afraid I'm going with Junie on this one. We never heard of you, nor do we know of the _Foo-Foos_."

Steven added, "Plus, we've never met you, anywhere."

The Foo-Foo sighed and gave up, "Alright, fine! I guess if you put it that way, I'm what you call, in my former self, thanks to the good fairy, a fox. Not the sexy girl "fox" or the newscaster "fox". No, I mean a _literal_ fox, with flushing white fur and a very slender body. HAPPY NOW?"

Steven smiled, "Satisfied."

Peter asked, "Hey, Miss Foo-Foo Fox? Since when did you come here?"

Asahi said, "He's right. Were you abducted?"

The Foo-Foo said, "Yeah… About that… There were seven girls that were in awe of me, but… They kept petting me and giving me carrots. YOU KNOW I HATE CARROTS! I'm a fox, not a bunny!"

Peter said, "Uh, bra, don't get me wrong, but… you _are_ a rabbit, now."

The Foo-Foo said, "Well, yeah, that's true. But I'm not Bugs Bunny, you know."

Mizuki asked, "Sorry if we offended you. I was wondering if you can tell about June. The girl with the long hair and glasses… The one you saw?"

The Foo-Foo said, "Oh, yes. Her. I sense a dark vibe inside her. Plus, she has the gift!"

June asked, "A dark vibe?"

"Er, uh… Did I say _Dark Vibe_? I meant _Starry Eyed_!"

Asahi asked the others, "Guys, you think this fox/rabbit know about June's gift?"

Steven said, "I don't know. Perhaps we need to know about it, _if_ June presents the Eyes of Dormammu to the rabbit."

The Foo-Foo asked, "Huh? The Eyes of Dormammu?!"

June showed the toy binoculars and said, "These. Auntie Jo said that-."

"MY STARS! They _are_ the binoculars! I notice that dent, elsewhere!"

"Dent?"

"My dear June… You have an ability that can read minds and perform in telepathic communications. However, in these alternate worlds, there are a few that have these sorts of abilities, including the ones you know. I believe I can recognize a Kanade Jinguji, inside the mind and psyche of Steven Cooke?"

Steven asked, "Huh? How did you know-?"  
Farra barked, "…our names?"

Foo-Foo explained, "I am the Foo-Foo! One of the brave and psychic beings in the galaxy. We are produced to help people, so the Good Fairy would never think twice about turning us into a goon. I mean… I _was_ a fox. Damn that good fairy…"

Mizuki asked, "So, you can help people, including June?"

The Foo-Foo said, "Exactly. I was thinking, maybe, I'd come back to YOUR place and-. OOH! She's coming back!"

She played dead, as Makie returned, licking her lips, "I had better. But Satsuki's cooking is great!"

She stopped and spotted The Gang, who was in shock. Makie growled, "YOU!"

She hissed, as she held her staff, "I should've known it was you guys, after the way you ruined my plans!"

Steven said, as he was preparing to fight, "Haven't you lost already?"

As they prepared to fight, behind the table, June viewed the goggles and saw Mistress Makie, in a smile on her face, as she was very nice. She then whispered, "Makie… Is she playing nice, or is she really nice?"

The Foo-Foo said, through telepathic communication, "Young one, you must get me out of here. Perhaps I can join you on this mission. But you must never reveal your true identity to the Mistress. She's pure evil."

"But the vision said-."

"That vision was for the future. I am guessing that she'll feign her kindness, but for something else. Please, get me out of here. I can't stand being hazed and scolded by that woman!"

"I… I… Okay. If it'll mean that you'd be free…"

She emerged from the table and called, "STOP! We can trust her!"

Steven asked, "Junebug?"

Makie asked, "Junebug?! Who are you, little one?"

Heather hugged June and barked, "You're not making her one of your slaves, Makie! I should know, since an evil milkman tried to, before."

Makie let out a smile and said, "Oh, now you're being ridiculous."

June thought, "That smile…"

Makie said, "Like I would waste my power on a small and innocent girl?"

Heather griped, "YES!"

Makie said, as she calmed down, "Oh, please. That's the _old_ me. I've gone straight."

The Gang barked, "Liar!"

Makie stated, "Well, now and then, I tried to test my patience on some of my idiot slaves. But that's nothing."

She then viewed the cage and growled, "I can see that you cared for my sick rabbit…"

She snuffed, "Take her away from my sight. I don't need it, anymore."

June asked, "Huh? For real?"

Makie said, "Hey, I can't raise her right. I ought to blame my leading Roses for bringing in this alien being."

Mizuki asked, "How do you even know it's an alien?"

Makie giggled, "Really? Sorry, I guess I have a thing for the unknown. Besides, it was helpful enough to assist me in finding an important artifact."

June asked, "What artifact?"

Makie said, "The _Eyes of Dormammu_. It is a rare device that can see into the future. However, I have no luck in finding this artifact that I may be losing my edge."

Asahi shivered, "What'll we do? We can't give her the toy…"

Makie barked, as she was in tears, "But if I ever get my hands on it, I'm going to demolish it!"

June whispered, "For someone who wants power, she's very tenacious."

Mizuki gave her the Playbill and said, "Makie, did you drop this at a diner?"

Makie took the Playbill and smiled, "OH! The Playbill for that Dinner Theater! Yes, I must've lost it."

Mizuki said, "We found this, at Steffi's diner. Care to explain your side of this story?"

Makie said, "Delighted. Well, I was on my way back from the Dinner Show, after I followed a girl with a guitar. She told me that she works at Steffi's, but as a musician. She and I chatted, and she even told me that she used to be a tagalong to you guys."

Farra asked, "Didn't Julie kick you out of the diner?"

Makie said, "Heavens no. The boss with huge boobs _did_ …"

Mizuki thought, as she pondered, "Hmm… Julie said that she kicked Makie out of the diner. But in Makie's alibi, Steffi tossed her out."

She asked her, "What was the occasion? Was it FREE food?"

Makie said, "Oh, no. It was a dispute over the food I ordered: potato and salad."

Steven groaned, "Steffi can't even make _potato salad_?"

Makie explained, "Well, under my alter-ego, Makie Sasaki, Miss Saunders, as she's called, and I went to Steffi's to order something to eat. We chatted about the play we saw, which was terrible. And to make matters worse, Julie hated how the show ended. Anyway, Julie left, after a small coffee, on the house. But when the main course came, I was outraged. The proprietor said that it's her usual catch-22. But I told her off and walked off. I mean, I love potato salad, but not potatoes _and_ a side of salad."

Mizuki replied, "Well, we'll ask about Mistress Makie's visit… from Julie, tomorrow. We're going to visit _Pennywhistle Center_ , next."

Steven said, "Speaking of which, did your Roses gone rogue?"

Makie said, "Now that you mention it, yes. They all got sick and tired of the idea I was a goody-two-shoes. So, they disobeyed my orders. Besides, I _did_ stop them from destroying the _Solomon Grundy_."

Asahi said, "You mean, the attacks weren't _your_ doing?"

Peter said, "Well, we'll have to visit the diner, when we have the time."

Makie bowed and said, "Forgive me for the intrusion. Go in peace…"

June grabbed the rabbit cage and said, "Thanks."

Makie then called, "Oh, and June, is it? Make sure you take care of that bunny. I can't seem to know how to make that rabbit talk."

Mizuki asked, "You tried to abuse the bunny?"

Makie said, "Oh, no. I go, where I want to go. But now and then, I am a Mistress of Animals, who are weird and interesting. And with my Roses' help, I tend to make them _enjoy_ themselves… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Mwah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… … … … I don't kill them. That's cruel."

Asahi asked, "So, you were looking for this artifact? Maybe we'll find it for you, and then bring it to you."

The Gang barked, "ASAHI!"

Makie smiled, "Yes. But that's all. I only want it… to destroy it. You'd understand, right?"

Peter said, "Sounds right."

Heather smiled, "Fair enough."

Asahi nodded, "Okay, then."

Farra stated, "She has a point."

Steven said, "We'll keep an eye out. Also, keep a sharp eye out for Cy-Bo-Div. They considered _you_ as Public Enemy #1."

Makie smiled, "I'll keep in touch."

The Gang and June left, as Makie smiled in happiness. However, when they left to the van, she let out an evil grin. She then said, "These _The Fools_ are asking me _too many_ questions. And they know too much. But that's okay. Tomorrow, they'll head back to Steffi's, and then-. Oh, wait. I got a better idea than that. Let's see if _The Fools_ can meet one of my Roses."

She turned to a girl in a rose pink jumpsuit. She was the same girl that was spying on The Gang, after visiting Steffi's. She said to her, "Minion!"

"Ma'am."

"Keep an eye on them, until they return to that diner that I aforementioned. I have a feeling that the little one has what I wanted."

"Yes, My. Mistress. To what do. I owe. The pleasure. To do. Away. With her?"

"I don't want her dead. I want the _Eyes of Dormammu_. I believe she may have it. Make sure that The Fools get close to knowing the truth. And then… eliminate them. But bring me _the girl_."

"Yes, master."

She walked off, as Makie cackled evilly.

"SOON! SOON THE WORLDS AND VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE! Uh, Vengeance… after what they did to me. Remember that. BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **AAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

* * *

The next morning, in the BattleVan, June held the toy binoculars and said, "It's weird, you know… I mean, a 12-year old girl with psychic abilities… It's nuts, if you ask me."

The Foo-Foo said to her, "But that's the beauty of it. Besides, this power can only work on events in the future. And NO, you cannot use it to win the lottery! Besides, you're just a kid."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But, do I view it, every single day?"

"If you want Mistress Makie stopped, you can. But not too much. It may strain your brain, since it holds psychic abilities. You must use The Gift, wisely, and _never_ reveal it to evil villains, such as Mistress Makie. The power is every bit as dangerous, as it is _mondo cool_."

"You're right, Ms. Foo-Foo… or whatever I should call you."

"Please," the bunny smiled, "Call me Chisame."

"Chisame?" June asked, "I never heard of you."

The bunny then said, "Well, it's close to _Chiu-Chiu_. But rest assured I'm not her. I was a literal fox, not a human. But I have some sort of tenacities of that girl."

June viewed the binoculars and said, "Well, okay. Plus, I was wondering if you'd like something else, other than-."

She gasped, as she saw a vision. Chisame asked her, "What's wrong?"

June sobbed, "My friends… They're in danger…"

She told her that a Rose has The Gang trapped in Pennywhistle Center. However, she couldn't recognize the face of Makie's evil Rose Minion. It was the same girl in the Rose Pink jumpsuit, but with long light brown hair. June shivered, "I… I don't know… I hardly know Mommy's bandmates!"

Chisame said, "Well, think hard. Remember yesterday, when Makie was being interrogated by your friends. Perhaps you can find a clue. Here."

The rabbit glowed and produced a small plastic conch shell. June held it and snuffed, "Uh, it's just a seashell…"

She absorbed the energy inside her, as she moaned, "WHOA! I take that back!"

Chisame explained, "That's the _Conch of Conviction_. It has the ability to hear the visions' truth. This only works on the people you've trusted, in the past. Your friends _may_ recognize her, but you don't."

June asked, "Really?"

Chisame said, "I want you to put the shell in your ear and hear that vision, again."

She placed the shell by her left ear and then gasped, hearing her voice.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. You The Gang. Are not. My friends. Anymore."

June cringed, "No… I… I recognize that voice…"

Heather appeared, as she was calling to June, "Junior! Come on! We have to go to breakfast!"

June said, as she was worried, "Mommy…"

She stepped out, as Chisame was uneasy. "I hope you can warn them, before they find out."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, June was having pancakes, while the rest of The Gang had coffee and orange juice. Mizuki said, as she held up a small map, "Okay, guys. From what we hear from Makie, _Solomon Grundy_ and _The Pennywhistle Center_ were the main areas that her Roses attacked. However, Makie never said why she'd go to the Pennywhistle Center, other than a speech about peace."

Asahi said, "She's obviously lying."

Mizuki continued, "But, however, we can try to infiltrate the center, without any Roses catching us. Here's the score. Asahi, you and I will look for clues in the Solomon Grundy, maybe to find what they left, Peter, you and Farra will enter the Pennywhistle Center, and Steven and Heather will keep June safe."

June asked, "Wait… Don't I get to help? I mean, there's something you should know… about the Pennywhistle Center."

Farra said, "Sorry. But psychic powers or not, you're in grave danger. Besides, you have the Eyes of Dormammu. But also, the Roses of Mistress Makie are looking for you."

Steven said, "We'll be safe, hiding around the city, until we hear news of Makie's next assault."

He said to June, "While the others look for clues, Junebug, your mother and I will watch you, like a hawk. We can never trust her, as long as Steven Cooke is around."

June giggled, "Okay. But I'm worried about the bunny. Suppose she was a ploy to our doings."

Mizuki smiled, "Don't be silly. She'll be fine."

Asahi said, "Well, while we are finished with breakfast, we should investigate."

Mizuki said, "Right. Pay the check, Cooke. Asahi and I have to go."

The girls left, as Peter paid the bill. He said, "Don't sweat it, dude. Farra and I will check out clues in the Pennywhistle Center."

Farra smiled, "Luckily, it'll be _away_ from a douche like Steven."

Heather barked, "And what's wrong with that? He's been through rough!"

Farra said, "Word of caution: Try not to make him go ballistic."

They left the diner, as June moaned, "Now, I'm _really_ in danger…"

Heather smiled, "It's okay, Junior. Steven will be a good godfather to you."

Steven smiled, as he petted her, "Don't sweat it, kiddo. Now, what do you say to a ride on the BattleVan?"

"Are we going home?"

"No. But just a ride around Jubilee City."

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the BattleVan drove around the city, as Steven pointed at the park. He said, "Here, you see that, Junebug? This was where they held a contest, in which they would make lunch, using wilderness skills. I hear that they killed a huge mountain boar and crab to make the delectable entrees."

June cringed, "They must be barbarians."

Heather said, "Maybe so, but their cooking talents are second-to-none. Sadly, they didn't do well, since it tasted funny."

Steven sighed, "Pathetic. The other day, Peter tells a ghost story about tainted rice balls, and here we are, had breakfast, explain food stories, again."

Heather asked, "What's so pathetic about that? It's no better than Steffi's cooking."

June said, "Well, now that you mention it… It _did_ remind me of a visit to a local fast food place I went to. And yes, I was alone. I wanted to get me a Kids' meal, but the line was held up by a boy who wanted to see a smile on the customer's face. However, that boy kept pestering her, only for a huge girl, with the same girth as Miss Mizuki's, to beat him up. It was like… Scary. Of course, I didn't want to miss out. So, I got my meal, and then ran like crazy."

Steven asked, "Why didn't you report this?"

June sobbed, "Are you kidding? That girl in the dark skin and big chest was like a demonic beast!"

Heather smiled, as she said, "Aw, there, there, Junior. It was obviously a disgruntled employee. By the way, did she get fired?"

June said, "Well, no. But she's been learning."

The van continued to drive off, as Asahi and Mizuki entered the abandoned _Solomon Grundy,_ which was a huge 50s diner. They stepped inside, as Mizuki said, viewing the debris with her iPhone, "Wow. What a mess. I guess these Roses did a number."

She took a picture, as Asahi added, "Plus, it _was_ Agent Figgis's own fault. This building was destroyed by him, after his trigger-happy attitude."

Mizuki then noticed a small item on the table. It was a discarded lipstick. She then picked it up and examined it. It was _Hot Girl Pink #7_ , and it was from a _Hot and Dainty_ outlet. She also said that the lipstick was used, but not by application.

Asahi said, "Could this be a clue? Was the Rose attack a ploy?"

Mizuki said, "Not really. But I believe someone made a message… or wasted perfectly good lipstick. I better put this in our inventory, for safe-keeping. We may need it, as a clue."

She then examined the table, "But I believe someone left it behind, only for the Roses' own evil doing, and only to please their mistress. However, the girls we saw are dressed in red and black, and the occasional pink. This lipstick is pink, and the girls admire and praise that color."

Asahi noticed and remarked, "And who could be a stickler for the color pink?"

They both said, "Mistress Makie!"

A small applaud was made, as the same woman from before, appeared in front of the girls. She had long light brown hair and a thin body. She spoke in a robotic voice, "Congratulations. You have. Found the. Key to. My Master's. downfall. But you. Are too late. Mistress Makie! Ruler of the universe!"

Mizuki and Asahi gasped in horror, as they saw the woman's face. Mizuki sobbed, "No… It's not true…"

Asahi shouted, "You… TRAITOR!"

The woman who was in the jumpsuit… was Julie Saunders. She had blank eyes and an evil grin. She then said to the Gang Girls, "Mistress Makie rules all. The Fools. Will fail."

Mizuki snapped, "Damn! Makie got to Julie! Steffi isn't going to like this…"

 **XXXXX**

At the Pennywhistle Center, Peter and Farra stepped inside the huge building. It was a huge glass building, at about three stories tall. Farra said that Makie was in the gymnasium, during an assembly, making a speech about peace in the alternate worlds. Peter asked when the speech was.

"I don't know. To be honest, we kind of forgotten the date." She said, "But as long as we find clues on what Makie's _really_ up to, we got this. Remember, not only we have to save the worlds from Mistress Makie's bullshit propaganda, but June's very life is at stake!"

Peter asked, "Huh? You mean June may destroy the world? I think it might be, since her powers are-."

Farra shouted, "IDIOT! June's a target for Makie! Can you imagine what she'll do to her, before she would rule the AUs?"

"You didn't have to yell!"

"Sorry. But I fear that Makie's army may win… But that never stopped us, before."

"Yeah, I know."

They stepped inside the gymnasium, as it was the same size as a professional basketball court. Peter then said, "Reminds me of the park house, back home in Chicago."

Farra then noticed a man in a black suit and shades. It was Superball. Farra asked, as she approached him, "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

Peter sighed, "I have NO clue."

Superball spoke in the headset, "Recreational Center is secure. If I could have a moment, sirs."

He noticed them and said, "Hello, sir. Ma'am."

She snuffed, "What are YOU doing here?"

Superball stated, "Kanaka's orders. I was assigned to watch over the Pennywhistle Center, making sure nothing bad will happen. It's Jubilee City's landmark."

Peter asked, "Landmark?! You mean, it's like the YMCA, or the YWCA?"

Superball stated, "Please, sir. Do not be facetious. This land is very rich in history. It is said that many people come here, as a one-way trip to health and fitness. Agent Dunn would have gone to heaven, since this is also a recreational center for kids."

Farra asked, "So, what makes this a landmark?"

Superball said, "Before the AUs happened, ma'am, the building was built in 1964. It was once an old-time gym and commissary. But by 1997, the gym became an all-in-one rec center."

Farra smiled, "And it still stands, to this day…"

Superball stated, "Yes, ma'am. This place is made of concrete, glass, and K-239."

Peter asked, "K-239? What is that, some sort of chemical?"

Superball stated, "It's an indestructible substance, known for keeping huge skyscrapers _purely invincible._ It was discovered in the mid-70s, but could not be presented again."

Farra replied, "Hey, wait a minute. K-239 is like diamond, I'll bet. And they are the hardest substance in the world."

Superball added, "But in the AUs, diamond is, overall, the 6th strongest substance in the world."

Peter asked, "So, what's the hardest substance in the universe?"

Farra shouted, "MUST YOU KID AROUND?"

He shouted, "I'M NOT! SHUT UP! I'M JUST CURIOUS!"

"YOU DUMBASS! I THINK WE KNOW DIAMONDS ARE HARD ROCKS!"

"OH, YEAH? WHAT ABOUT STEEL?"

Superball said, "Sir, ma'am, please refrain from fighting… And to add, steel is NOT an indestructible substance."

Peter and Farra pouted, as they apologized. Farra asked, "So, why are you here, Superball? Last time I saw you, you were with my sister, Cadet Stevens."

Superball explained, "This is vital, ma'am. While you were asking me about the history of the _Pennywhistle Center,_ I wanted you two to be debriefed."

Peter asked, "As in?"

Superball explained, "This may come in quite a shock, sir, but Intel has confirmed that Mistress Makie Sasaki is actually quite evil."

Farra huffed, "No shit."

Peter barked, "Let him finish!"

Superball continued, "Mistress Makie is the AUs' #1 criminal in both cyberspace AND the real world. Her rank went from #9,267 to the top spot, following the defeat of Onigiri, Chris McLean, Chitose Hibiya, the Hunie Bucs, the fall of the NEW ACROSS, Projects AM-Net and Yamo, and Mal. There had been outbreaks of destruction and chaos, caused by her minions, ever since the disbanding of the _Mahora Clan_. Cy-Bo-Div's Oji Karasuma and U.Z.Z.'s _Blanket Toast Crunch_ (amusing, it's not) had filled me in on what went on."

Peter giggled, "That name never gets old."

Farra said, "Okay. What's the REAL story behind Mistress Makie?"

Superball explained, "She's a nice girl, athletic and popular. However, not noticeable, since she was _continuously_ a failure at being Makie. This, however, struck a nerve in her, and undergone the transformation. She once tried to take over Mahora Academy, but was foiled."

Farra asked, "What else?"

Superball added, "She was also held responsible for the Cyborg Rose project, after she _allegedly_ murdered Ayaka Yukihiro."

Peter asked, "WHAT? Robot girls?!"

Superball said, "Cyborgs, sir. They are cybernetic minions, fully built to resemble girls she know of, and don't know of. The project was a stolen idea from a ninja clan called _"Lin Kuei_ ". However, said project did not surface, until now."

Farra said, "So, the Roses of Makie were…"

Superball said, "Correct, ma'am. They're mindless cybernetic drones. There are also human women and girls, controlled by Mistress Makie's own invention, created by her former slave, Satomi Hakase. It is called the _O.B. Chip_. All we need to do is find the _O.B. Chip_ , and free everyone in control of Makie."

Farra asked, "An obedient chip… You know, we heard stories behind the whole O.B. Chip debacle, before we ran into Makie."

Superball stated, "That is true, ma'am. However, Makie may be a failure at being Makie, she's also very crafty."

Peter asked, "Uh, what is this O.B. chip, again?"

Farra said, "By far… the most evil microchip ever. It is said that it is also voice-activated, making the person who possesses it become the controller's slave."

Superball added, "Agent Stevens is partially wrong. The chip _is_ voice-activated, but only to one person – the user. It can also be disabled by an electric wave."

Peter said, "And Hanajima's gone… DAMN IT! We wanted to destroy the chips, but-."

Superball added, "There's more. Makie's army grows, by every evil day. The minion can also place an O.B. Chip onto the victim's neck, head, or chest, depending on the location. The chip is one-of-a-kind, but somehow, Mistress Makie was able to make duplicates. I find it extraordinary alarming, ma'am."

Peter barked, "Wait… Wouldn't the fake chips be useless?"

Superball continued, "They work as the same function as the O.B. Chips. We were about to pin her, but no luck, so far. If we do not find a slave, detained and/or incapacitated, without response, or if we find an O.B. Chip strewn about, then all hope is lost. Unless we can nail Makie with proof, we're powerless to stop her."

Farra stated, "So, all we need is either a Minion, or Rose, to take back and expose Makie as the fraud she is?"

Peter said, "Nah, too gory. How about we bring in an O.B. Chip, removed from the victim, and present it to Cy-Bo-Div?"

Superball said, "That seems fair. But I'm afraid that it's impossible to remove the chip. Once in control, it can never be removed. Plus, the O.B. Chip fully obeys its master, i.e. Mistress Makie. She's the only person, vile and twisted enough, to produce such an instrument of destruction."

Farra stated, "Hey, whoa! We're not saying it's a ray gun or atom bomb. It's a mind-control device."

Superball said, "Maybe so, ma'am."

Farra asked, "Where's Makie now?"

Superball said, "We cannot locate her, ma'am. This would require traditional detective work."

Peter inquired, "Does _Superhero Detective Work_ count? That's all we know."

Superball intuited, "I think so, sir. I'd recommend asking some of her known contacts."

Peter asked, "Hey, Farra, suppose June would be in danger of cyborg girls?"

Farra replied, "I hope not."

 **XXXXX**

At the BattleVan, June felt a slight jolt in her, as she called to Heather, "Mommy! Stop the van! We have to go to _Solomon Grundy!_ "

Steven said, "Mizuki and Asahi has the investigation, under control."

June whispered, "But that's the thing… They are in danger!"

Heather said, "NO! Sorry, but this is professional detective work."

June cried, "MOMMY!"

Heather stopped the van as she shouted, "I SAID, NO! I WON'T LET MY DAUGHTER BE IN DANGER FOR-!"

" **SILENCE, MORTAL!** "

June's voice boomed, as Hanajima's voice reappeared, yelling at her mother, with her eyes demonic and a bright purple, and her hair waving around, " **You _dare_ say NO to a future vision? You say NO to your daughter, and your friends die! HOW DARE YOU BE COLD? The Moji Mikisa is a rampant sea of evil, and if you don't save Mizuki Takase and Asahi Sakurai, then I'm going to electrocute your tawdry ass with electric waves!**"

June collapsed, as Heather shivered, "Again?"

Steven gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Heather trembled, as she turned the van around, "I don't know if I could punish my daughter _or_ praise her… But I have a bad feeling about this."

The BattleVan headed to _Solomon Grundy_ , as Chisame was shocked. She thought, "Oh, my… Not only she'll see in the future, but someone is making her speak freely. No one with dark powers can say that, except for-. OH, NO! Has _she_ returned? Side effects to her ESP Perk, maybe? ESP Perk is nothing but a pseudo-psychic power… but June's psychic energy seems real."

Heather asked, "How's Junior?"

Steven said, "She's out like a light. I think her _episode_ was too much she could take. And to add, please don't punish her."

Heather barked, "HOW CAN I? I'm afraid to do it, anyway, in her powers!"

She then shivered, as she had a dream she had of her and June, riding together in a small roller coaster cart. The Nevins Family was preparing to fly up, but Heather turned to her daughter, who was a skeleton. It turned to her and spoke to her mother, in a demonic baritone.

"Enjoying the ride, Mommy?"

It laughed at her and pointed at her, with flames producing in her skull, like it was a fireball. The roller coaster cart dropped down, as Heather was screaming, while June the Skeleton was laughing.

"HAAAA, HAAAA, HAAAA, HAAAA, HAAAA!"

Heather opened her eyes, as she was scared. Steven barked, "HEATHER! Watch the road!"

Heather said, "Sorry…"

She then whispered, "Junior… Does she have psychic powers… or is she possessed by… _him_?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This act in the EXE Files covers the School Rumble References. See if you can find them all._**

 ** _"…must be as tall as a giraffe" –_** _This is a common reference to Harima's giraffe, currently in the Yagami Zoo, named Pytor._

 ** _Clark and Vale –_** _When they mentioned a playground in Jubilee City, on Clark and Vale, this is a reference to Funimation's English Dub actors, Leah Clark and Eric Vale. Both Clark and Vale voice Eri Sawachika and Oji Karasuma, respectively, in the School Rumble anime._

 _When Joanna mocks June's psychic powers, this is in reference to Yakumo Tsukamoto's psychic powers in the series._

 ** _A black cat with an X –_** _When Farra uses a toy cat as bait for the Roses, she mentions a black cat with an X on its head. This is in reference of Iori, Tenma and Yakumo's pet cat._

 _When Makie says "Did she sounded… like some sort of young blonde heiress?", she is referring to Eri Sawachika from "School Rumble".  
NOTE: She makes an appearance in this story, in later chapters._

 _Steven explains that in a wilderness in Jubilee City, there was a contest that used wild boar and mountain crab, making them into dishes. This is a reference to Episode 7 of Season 2, in which Harima and Hanai cooked lunch, with Harima cooking crab, and Hanai cooking boar. However, it was good, but somehow not good enough._

 _June explains how she went to a fast food place, and witnessed an employee with big breasts, manhandling a guy with spiky hair. This is in reference to the second School Rumble OVA, in which Kyosuke Imadori wants Lara Gonzalez to smile, at a fast food place. However, June's words were exact, since Lara would end up beating up Imadori, at the workplace._


	5. Episode 1 Part 4

At Jubilee City's café, the _Solomon Grundy_ , Mizuki and Asahi were in the presence of Julie Saunders, in her Roses uniform. It was revealed that she was brainwashed into Makie's slave, making her turn on her friends. Mizuki and Asahi step back, as Mizuki whispered, "It cannot be true… Julie? Are you crazy? Don't you remember us?"

Asahi said, "She can't respond! She's under Makie's control, and soon, she may consume other girls."

"How would _you_ know, Asahi?"

Asahi smirked, "It's obvious, right? Makie wants to make us slaves… Gang Girls only… and turn on our own. I know that Julie was a member, next to Steffi."

Julie laughed robotically, "The pop idol. Is correct. What a world. What a world. Gang girls. Gang guys. We live in super. Rad. Conditions."

Mizuki barked, "You need to snap out of it, Julie! We can't fight you! Think of Steffi and her diner!"

Julie smirked, "No. You. Are. A fool."

She charged at Mizuki and landed a punch to her chest. Asahi then thought, "We can't break her free. How can we defeat her?"

Mizuki moaned, as she was on her knees, "YOU TELL ME! This girl is one person we hardly even knew!"

Asahi stepped back, as she prepared to fight. Julie cracked her knuckles and said, "Soon, Asahi Sakurai. You shall. Be one. Of. Us. One. Of. Us. One. Of. Us."

Asahi asked, "Huh?"

Julie spoke normally, "Jesus! Are you deaf, eh? It means " _Surrender to Mistress Makie or face doom_ "!"

Asahi barked, "It's not _my_ fault you sound like a broken record."

Julie snuffed, "Japanese… Where were we?"

She brushed her hair and did a fighting pose, "Now. You. Shall fall. Long live Mistress Makie!"

She and Asahi charged at each other, as they exchanged punches. Mizuki sat up, as she moaned, "God… I sure hope Peter & Farra don't hear wind of this… And they're the only ones who knew of Julie, in The Gang!"

Julie called, "Don't forget Heather!"

Mizuki said, "Oh, right. Her, too."

She got up, as Asahi was being strangled. She gagged, "Uh, Mizuki… a little help here?"

Mizuki leapt up and kicked her down. She whispered, "Forgive me…"

Asahi said, "It's alright, Miz. I'm okay."

"NOT YOU! HER!"

"Oh… Right!"

They confronted the mesmerized and robotic Gang member, as she laughed robotically, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Mizuki snarled, " _Again_ with that laugh. Roses never laugh like humans?"

 **XXXXX**

Peter and Farra got a distress signal from the _Solomon Grundy_. Peter gasped, "UH-oh. Mizuki and Asahi are in trouble."

Farra asked, "A Rose, perhaps?"

Peter said, "Who else?"

He said to Superball, "Don't worry, Agent Superball. We'll land Mistress Makie where it hurts the most…"

Farra added, "…in the failure zone!"

Superball stated, "I'm afraid detaining in the cyberspace world may be the right obstacle. Cadet Joanna and _Blanket Toast Crunch_ have agreed to let you hunt down the evil Roses. Sources believe that they are invading the virtual mainframe, as we speak. We cannot return to Cy-Bo-Div, for transportation, and all the cadets are currently on assignment."

Farra asked, "So… How do we get into the web?"

Superball stated, "Well, it's complicated, but very easy. Joanna has given me 8 of these Cy-Bo-Div badges for you to wear, one for each of you, with two extras, for your allies."

He showed gold badges, similar to the badge she and Karasuma wore. He continued and explained that once wearing that badge, they are allowed to enter the cyber world, undetected, as long as it's for emergencies. Peter said, "But we're not even close to a computer terminal."

Farra said, "Don't sweat it, Big Guy. Mizuki recently updated my iPhone to be just like hers, only more advanced. But will iPhones work?"

Superball said, "It is possible. But you have to have _Unlimited Anytime Minutes_ , in order for it to work."

Farra smiled in glee, "It's a good thing I had my contract extended."

She put on her badge, as she asked Superball the password to get in. He told her the password, as she typed it in.

"S-U-G-A."

The phone shot a laser at a wall, revealing a huge black portal. Peter gasped, "Whoa… _The End_."  
 _*-Useful "Minecraft" reference there_

Farra said, as she stuck her hand in there, "Dude… it's like a warm entryway. But I hope my cellular advisor is okay with my iPhone, working as a molecular cyber world transmogrifier."

Superball said, "Just call it a portal ray, Ma'am."

Peter barked, "Yeah, Farra!"

He put his badge on and said, "Okay, Farra, I'll lead the way. I love sliding down the portal."

Farra smiled, "Good. But Ladies first. I can't have you ruin an entryway with your big ass."

"Says you!"

"Shut up! And, by the way, can we get on with it? Makie cannot be stopped, if we fight!"

"Right. You go on ahead."

Farra said to Superball, "Agent Superball, guard the Pennywhistle Center, with your life."

Superball saluted, "Taken care of, ma'am. Orders. Godspeed, ma'am. Sir."

Farra turned to the portal, as Superball left. She whispered, "Well, here goes nothing…"

She jumped in, as she cried, "SOME ASSHOLE'S NAAAAAAAAAAME!"

As she went in the portal, Peter then took a deep breath and said, "This is going to be it…"

He jumped in and cried, "AAAAAAAAAH, SHIIIIIIIIII-!"

 **ZOOP!  
** The portal disappeared, leaving Peter and Farra trapped inside. Luckily, Superball forgot to mention that they can go home, at any time, with a press of a button. Knowing Peter & Farra, they know what they are doing.

 **XXXXX**

The BattleVan arrived at the Solomon Grundy's, as Mizuki and Asahi were being taken down by the hypnotized Julie. Heather, Steven, & June stepped out, as June sobbed, "No… We're too late…"

Chisame said, "I'm afraid all hope is not yet lost, June. We can break the O.B. Chip's effects. But all we need is to hear her cries. The shell I gave you may be useful."

Steven cringed, "Oh, man… Why do I figure that one of us, former or current, would even fight us?"

Heather said, "I don't know, or care, but we can do this! We'll have to help the girls!"

She turned to June and said, "Junior, stay in the van. Mommy is going to fight, now."

Chisame said, "Do as she says. We'll jump in, at the right moment. The _Conch of Conviction_ will be handy, once we try to hear her thoughts."

June said, "Yeah, but… Miss Julie cannot be evil."

"Maybe so, young one. But we'll have to hear the voices in her."

"But doesn't it work on the future sights I am seeing?"

"Not always. It can also hear the voices from the hurtful person; i.e. the controlled member of The Gang, made by Mistress Makie. You have to do this. Wait for the right moment, but don't show the Conch to her. She may be one of your friends, but she _is_ controlled by the evil girl."

"Right. So…"

She placed the conch in her ear, as Heather and Steven surrounded Julie. Julie barked, "HAH! You think. You can. Scare. Me. The Fools? Mistress Makie! All hail Makie!"

Steven barked, "You won't get away with this, Makie! Having to promise world peace and making rogue Roses is one thing, but taking our friends?"

Mizuki shouted, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

Steven barked, "That's MY line!"

Mizuki said, "Well… Can't you let someone _else_ do it?"

"Touché."

They surrounded Julie, as the fight began. June overheard Julie's voices from the shell, as Julie said, "Fools. You will. Never. Win."

Her voice echoed to her, " _Great! It's one thing that I am under her spell, but she's forcing me to fight my friends' friends?_ "

She charged at Steven, but he tripped her down, while Heather landed an elbow to her chest. Heather sobbed, "Forgive me… It is wrong to attack one of our own, even for a former friend."

Julie grabbed her neck and kicked her in the ribs. She laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Makie knows. What she. Does. When she. Owns. A Rose. We obey."

Her voice echoed, in the conch, " _I forgive you. Just set me free._ "

Asahi tackled her down, but she is thrown into the window. She was smashed through the glass, nearly injuring her skin. She moaned, "Ouch… I think some of it went into my eye."

She got up, but was unscathed. She then snarled, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

She ran to her, but Julie landed a wicked right hook into her face. She turned to Mizuki, who fired a laser barrage from her hands, but Julie deflected it with her hands, in a swift manner.

Her voice echoed: _"Did I do THAT? What sort of powers did Makie give me?_ "

Steven grabbed her waist, as Mizuki launched a robot punch onto her chest. Heather used a swift kick to the skull, as Asahi landed a dropkick to her chest area. Julie fell down, but was still getting up.

"And here. I thought. You would. Stray. From. The Fools. But. I guess. I was. I was. Wrong. You guys. Are. Traitors. Prepare. To. Die."

Steven barked, as he pointed at her, "Not on my watch! Girls, make sure she is taken down!"

Mizuki said, "But Steven, we've tried everything! Our only option is to find the O.B. Chip inside her."

June asked, "O.B. Chip?"

Chisame said, "It's that blasted microchip that controls those girls. Unfortunately, the chip is _inside_ Julie. Normally, the O.B. Chips are on the skin area of her chest, neck, or head. But lately, she's been using the _Cyber Initiative_. She's turning all the girls into emotionless robots."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"Yes, I know…"

Steven charged at her, as Julie swatted him to the floor. Heather brushed her hair back, after grabbed her shoulders. She cried, "GUYS! The O.B. Chip isn't in there!"

Mizuki scanned her, as Julie broke free, "Strange… The chip isn't in her skin."

Asahi said, "Leave it to me. It's not in her forehead, so…"

She grabbed her in the jumpsuit and tried to rip it open. Julie kicked her off and said, "You. Nasty. Fools. You cannot. Stop me."

Her voices spoke in the conch, " _PERVERT!_ "

She landed a kick to Asahi's solar plexus, as she cried in pain. She stomped on her chest and laughed, "HA. HA. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. HA. HA. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."

Mizuki blasted at her chest, with a huge laser shot, from her finger. She was singed a bit, from the blast, but it revealed a small patch of skin, in her chest. She gasped, "The chip…"

Her bare chest, shown in part of her singed jumpsuit, in the middle, had no chip. She gasped, "Oh, man… NOW WHAT?"

Julie beeped, as she regenerated her wound, on her chest, "Now. You will. Die. And you girls. Will. Join. Us. Join. Us. Join. Us."

June cried out, "MOMMY! GUYS! JULIE HAS NO O.B. CHIP!"

Heather shouted, "What do you mean?"

June sobbed, "She's a cyborg!"

They gasped, as Mizuki said, "That would explain the regeneration of her huge bullet shot."

Steven snarled, "The evil monster of a girl! How dare she'd use technology on one of our own?"

Asahi said, "Don't forget the girls that Makie owned. They were puppets to Mistress Makie."

Julie said, "Correct, as usual, Asahi Sakurai."

Her voices said, in the shell, " _A cyborg?! ME? I don't believe it! That did it! When they free me from Makie's horrible spell, I'm defriending her on my Facebook list!_ "

June sobbed, as she was scared, "It's not true. Miss Saunders is a robot?"

Chisame said, "Yes and no, June. Yes, she is a robot, but no, she's still human. She must be from Mistress Makie's _Cyber Initiative._ Maybe we can exploit her weakness, by seeing what she knows. If we can break into her human side, we can find her likes and dislikes. That worked when I was brainwashed into believing I was a chicken… Yes, I had a craving for poultry. I _was_ a fox, you know."

June said, "But I hardly know of her. How do I break into her human side?"

A voice called out, "That would be me, Brat!"

The fighting stopped, as everyone froze in place. June was shocked, as she was scared stiff, seeing the world, frozen and motionless. From the distance, a girl with short light brown hair and with a blue shirt with a tiara on the front, and small black jeans, appeared to June. She was about pretty small, as she was up to June's waist. She giggled, "Brat."

June gasped, "Is that… you… Sis?"

It was June's little sister and Heather's second daughter, Bethany Nevins. Beth giggled, as she said, "Mommy needs help. This girl wants to break free?"

June said, "Oh, yes, sis. I need your help, despite that we hardly ever get along. But I loved you, so much."

She asked, "Hey, wait! How could YOU be here? And since when did you talk?"

Beth smiled, "I'm an angel, June. I'm here to help you. In fact, Mommy and Daddy would not see you die, or get controlled over Mistress Makie. After Daddy took care of me, I wanted to find something. He placed me by a small garden, while he was training in his personal dojo. But as he was busy, I found a small white rock, with the words EXE on it."

June asked, "Is it an _EXE Factor_ item?"

"No, it's not. It was a voice calling to me, saying _"No need to worry_ ". With that, I can talk normally and learn of your friends' perils!"

"But how? You only knew the few…"

"True. But I can read their minds and their souls. Those EXEs you have are useful, but don't throw them away. Who knows?"

"I'm not planning to."

She turned to a frozen Julie, in which the battle was halted by Beth, using her Time Spell. She said that it'll last about 10 minutes. She felt her soul, as she said, "Her name is Julie Saunders… and she has some unique likes, but has severe dislikes. It says here…"

She produced a small scroll and said, "She hates being resembled to Jewel Staite, she hates Uncle Peter, she dislikes football, but loves hockey, and also, her hobby is playing her guitar."

June asked, "Huh? You mean, that's all I need to do? That's just a short list."

Beth smiled, "No need to worry… It'll work. You know I'm right."

She and June glowed in a dark aura, as Beth said, in Hikari's voice, "Master Hanajima… Mistress Makie needs to be stopped. I'll take backstage in young Nevins' little one."

Hanajima's voice said, from inside June, "Excellent. Since you have died, previously, we have much work to do, assisting The Gang and its AAW agents from, not only Mistress Makie, but a much different threat. If we don't succeed, all hope is lost."

"Yes, master."

Their auras disappeared, as Beth said, "Oops! Gotta go."

She floated away, as she said, "Remember, June… If you ever need me for help, give me a call " _Bethany_ ". But not while your friends and Mommy are around."

"I will. I love you, sis…"

"Brat."

She disappeared, as the scene returned to normal, and in moving speed. Julie jumped upward, as she grabbed Steven by the neck. He choked, "I'm warning you!"

He growled in anger, about to rile himself up, but June called out "HEY! CANADIAN!"

Julie gasped, "Huh? Who's that?"

She turned to June, as Chisame asked, "What are you doing?"

June said, "I don't know why, but a voice tells me that I must break Julie's spell!"

Chisame asked, "And how do we do that?"

June smiled and said to Julie, "Hey, Aunt Julie! I bet you're a fan of the Dallas Cowboys!"

Julie cringed, "Football?! I hated that sport! I missed the CFL, but I prefer hockey!"

Her robotic voice said, "FOOL! You shall. Die. Little girl."

June barked, "Oh, yeah? What's your favorite team?"

Her voice from the shell said, " _She doesn't know sports. I'm a Canucks fan, through and through, since I'm from Vancouver._ "

June barked, as Heather was shocked, "HEY, ROSE GIRL! Canucks stink!"

Julie gasped, as she was shocked, "SHOCKED!"

Her voice, from the shell, yelled, " _THAT'S LOW! Why would she say that? And I thought she was a nice girrrrr… oh. She's also Steven Nevins's daughter. But that's not enough._ "

Julie charged at June, as Heather grabbed her arms, locking her in an abdominal stretch. She cried, "You stay away from my daughter, you creep!"

Mizuki then figured it out, "Wait a minute! June! Continue to insult Julie!"

Heather cried, "WHAT?"

Julie's voice, from the shell, gasped, " _Wait… She's WHAT?_ "

Mizuki said, "Maybe… But I'm not mistaken, but those insults must've got her to escape Mistress Makie's evil hypnotic grip, for the moment!"

Heather asked, "Are you sure?"

Asahi said, "We need to insult her, more… so she'll be herself, again?"

June shouted, "LET ME!"

Steven shouted, "NO, JUNEBUG! Steven Cooke will fight her! Besides, she's nothing but a weak girl."

Julie turned to Steven and broke out of Heather's lock, "You. Dumb. Jerk. You cannot. Break. Me."

She ran to Steven, as Mizuki called, "JUNIOR! NOW!"

June was scared, as she shivered, "Oh, no… What do I do now? What else does she hate? I know that remark about her, being resembled to that woman actress, but I'm saving it for the gusto."

Chisame said, "It's her weakness, right?"

June said, "You could say that. But Uncle Peter… He's not here, right now. I hope he and Aunt Farra are okay."

 **XXXXX**

Both Peter & Farra, meanwhile, were sliding down the green-wired digital background, as their clothes turned into neon uniforms. Peter's uniform was a neon red blazer with the sleeves halfway up and ripped, and black pants, while his hair was slick and brown. Farra's neon blue attire was a tight-fitting blue jeans and a cyan blouse with the word " _Hawk_ " on the front. Her hair was glowing yellow, with her blue streak shining.

"Dude… Look at these threads!" He cheered.

Farra said, "Wow! Percival ought to see this, if he's not busy!"

Peter said, "Okay. Now, what do we do now?"

A video screen was shown, above Peter and Farra. It was Karasuma, "Welcome to the inner sanctorum of the Cyber World. Your mission is to stop the Roses from entering the mainframe, and controlling everyone in the worlds. You have to stop them."

Farra saluted, "Can do!"

Peter asked, "Uh, hey, Mark Zucker-borg! Where is the source, exactly?"

Karasuma said, "This way. It's due northwest, about 20 kilometers away. Think you can make it?"

Farra waved her arms and said, "Think? Thinking is for losers!"

She bellowed, "I SUMMON THE **BIRD WING!** "

Her arms grew wings, except they were metallic blue wings. She said, "WHOA! Cyber-bird wing!"

She called, "Peter! Grab on!"

He jumped on Farra, on her back, as Farra flew off. Karasuma signed off, as Farra said, "Once we find these cyborg roses, they'll meet the end of my fist!"

Peter smiled, "Mine, too. But I'd rather not use the Beast Gene for this one. I might crush the Cyber World."

Farra asked, "You ever thought of punching your Justice Railway Upper in your normal size?"

"Who am I? Sugar Ray Robinson?"

"No, I'm saying that you _can't_ always use your mega punches in your big size."

"It worked, when I faced Sailor Venus."

"That was a rogue (and controlled) villain!"

"It's fine. I think I know the delicacy of the cyber world."

"You don't even have a brain to control."

They arrived at an area in the cyber world, as five Roses, girls in neon pink jumpsuits, appeared in the mainframe, marching in unison.

Peter whispered, "Dude… There they are! And in hot pink Trojans, too."

Farra said, "Okay. We'll have to play it safe. The guys need us, but it's not that easy. Remember, this is the cyber world, not the real world."

Peter said, "And who says crime doesn't pay?"

Farra swooped down, as the controlled girls noticed them. Farra called to them, in a compressed electronic voice, through a megaphone, "Attention, Roses of Mistress Makie! Cease and desist your actions! By orders of AAW, you are under arrest!"

Peter asked, "Uh, how did you do that?"

Farra barked, "SHUSH!"

One Rose, in yellow hair, called, "Make us."

Farra shouted, "GLADLY!"

Peter cried, as Farra flew down, really fast, "FARRA! Jesus, the mainframe!"

They both landed, as Peter and Farra did a fighting pose. Farra said, "Ladies…"

The Roses stared down, as Peter said, "So… Any idea where the O.B. is located?"

Farra said, "Make sure we find one, and then, we remove it from the body. Or… we can take the body, detained and restrained, and examine her."

He asked, "Pick one?"

Farra smirked, as she cracked her knuckles, "No."

A pink-haired Rose charged at Farra, as she was about to strike. Farra landed a swift punch, spewing out pixelated numbers from her face. Peter, amazed by the actions, charged at the yellow-haired Rose. But the blonde cyborg Rose landed a fierce kick to the chest, producing miniature pixels from impact.

"Dude… So Matrix-like!"

Farra slammed the blue haired Rose, onto the wired floor. She stepped back, as she met up with a green-haired Rose.

"Jesus! It's like a rainbow!" Peter called.

"Pink, blue, green, yellow, red… Aw, man," Farra growled, "It's too bright, too!"

Their hair glimmered in bright, as Peter held his fist back. He said, "No matter! Rise of the heroes! Rainbow!"

He charged at the Roses, taking them out, with a huge fist to each head and torso. He continued to charge at each Rose, as he cried out, "CRY SOME MORE! YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Farra swooped down, hitting the green-haired Rose in the chest, with an Aerial Ace Attack. Peter grabbed two Roses and slammed them to the pixel floor. The Roses regrouped, as they were regenerating from their wounds.

"Oh, man… It's like they're robots…" she whispered.

Peter replied, "I wonder how…"

Farra stated, "Tell me, did Superball mention anything else about these girls that we don't know?"

He said, "If he knew, he'd tell us! God, read an enclosed instruction book!"

The Roses continued fighting, as Peter and Farra stepped back a bit. He asked, "So, what now? We cannot use our powers to destroy this place, right?"

"Maybe not, Big Guy. But there's _one thing_ to do." Farra stepped forward, as she held her guitar up.

She strummed and fired a plasma beam into each girl, electrocuting them. They fizzled and spazzed, as their cybernetics were started to act up. Farra stopped playing, as the five Roses died down, motionless and frozen.

"Cyborgs!" Farra cried, "They're nothing but cyborgs!"

Peter gasped, but then thought, "Uh… Cyborgs… Are there any cyborgs in my fan club?"

Farra put her guitar away and slapped Peter in the face, many times, as he pleaded her to stop.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Hey! Farra! God damn it!" He cried out, "Farra, that hurts!"

"Idiot!" She snapped, "Take one and meet back upstairs."

A voice called, "That will not be necessary, Giese and Stevens."

Joanna appeared, in her uniform, as she said, "I got your message from Chief Karasuma and Agent Superball. If you don't mind, I'll grab these five and examine them."

Farra saluted, "Thanks, Sis."

Joanna snuffed, "By the way, nice pastel colors…"

Farra replied, "Dude, it's neon colors! We're lucky it's not tight-fitting catsuits!"

Peter said, "Or just a loincloth… in a mask…"

Farra added, "Or in a sailor uniform, out to sea…"

Peter continued, "Or something in an alternate universe…"

Joanna stopped them, "Or _shut up_! BOTH OF YOU! I'm happy that you assisted Cy-Bo-Div for us, but leave the cyber world fighting to the pros. Of course, Karasuma did give you clearance."

She then asked, "Oh, hey… Where's the rest of you guys?"

Peter and Farra said, "The _Solomon Grundy_."

 **XXXXX**

Back at close to the diner, a mind-controlled Julie was still fighting The Gang. She continued to brawl, as Asahi grabbed her by the arm, twisting it to the back. She moaned, as she tried fighting out. She lifted Asahi and slammed her to the pavement. Steven rushed in and tackled her. But Julie headbutted his head, leaving him dizzy. Heather was trembling, as she wasn't sure what to do.

Julie said, "So? Are you. Scared?"

Heather shivered, as she growled, "Don't look at _me_ … I can fight you! No one hurts my baby!"

She stood in fear, as Julie grabbed her neck. She then said, "You. Are nothing. Julie. Saunders. Is mine. All hail Mistress Makie!"

June growled, as she was scared, "Mommy…"

Chisame said, "We have to run. Julie is no longer in our control. And we tried…"

June barked, "NO WAY! I'm not letting her hurt Mommy!"

She shouted, "HEY! Rose Slave, or whatever you are!"

Julie let her go, as she turned to June, "Yes? Surrender. Is your. Only. Option."

June asked, "Before I give in… Did anyone ever tell you that you looked like Jewel Staite?"

Julie asked, as she was confused, "Beg your pardon?"

She thought, through June's shell, " _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Et tu, June Nevins?_ "

Julie held her head and cried, "AAAGH! HURT! PAIN! I AM! NOT! STATE! OF JEWEL!"

Heather gasped, as she said, "That's my girl… But now, how do we stop her? Julie is a cyborg…"

Julie cried, as she was sparking, "AAAGH! AAH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! OOHHHHHHHOHHOH!"

She was malfunctioning, as her thoughts spoke, " _What's happening to me?_ "

Chisame said, "What do you know?"

June sobbed, as she apologized, "I'm so sorry… Truthfully… Forgive me, Miss Julie…"

Steven and Asahi came to, as Asahi said, "Her cybernetics. She's shorting out."

Julie shrieked, as she was sparking, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **POP!  
** Her sparks stopped, as she smoked profusely from her body. She collapsed to the ground, motionless and out cold. Heather shrieked, "NO!"

Julie was not moving. Mizuki felt her neck and said, "She's all right. She is passed out."

Steven growled, "Damn! Makie must've made her a freak."

June sobbed, "I'm sorry I said that… Julie isn't dead."

Heather said, "We'll talk about this, later. Right now, we got an honest to goodness Rose to take in. Cy-Bo-Div will do what it can, maybe to free her from her spell… or for that matter, she could revert back to being human."

Asahi asked, "But still… How did she become a robot?"

Steven thought, until Mizuki got a call from Peter. She called, "Hello? Oh, hey, Peter."

Peter said, "Miz, it's Peter. We need to talk."

Mizuki replied, "Just what we wanted to talk to you about. Meet back at Cy-Bo-Div HQ, and we'll explain."

She hung up, as Steven asked, "What do they want?"

Mizuki responded, "Well, Peter and Farra wants us to return to HQ, and learn about the Roses. We'll bring Julie, along the way."

She and Asahi picked her up, as Steven said, "I'm not liking this… Our own being a slave to Mistress Makie… How brutal this is…"

Heather replied, "Just like Season 5, Steven… Try not to get angry, and get revenge."

"Steven Cooke is WAITING for Onigiri's possible return! I'm tired of holding in this anger…"

She patted his back and said, "It's all right. You can get back at them, someday."

 **XXXXX**

At Cy-Bo-Div HQ, Julie was laid out on the table, strapped down and was immovable. Mizuki scanned her body for signs of vitality. Unfortunately, her body was unresponsive. She did, however, tried to locate the source of her cybernetic impulse.

"Strange… If I can find the small device inside her, we could present this to Superball and the Department of Homeworld Security."

Peter stated, "You'll find it, soon enough. What I don't get is how she became an android girl… that, and I wish I cared."

Steven said, "You may hate her, but we respect her as one of our own. She's one of us."

Farra stated, "And think of the sudden shock to Steffi, if she learned of Makie's control to Julie."

Mizuki replied, "Guys, you think maybe we need to learn more about Mistress Makie? Maybe the cyborg girls, as Peter and Farra explained earlier, could be linked to her."

Asahi replied, as she held June, "Let me. June, Heather, and I will take care of the records."

They agreed, as Peter asked, "So, who will hunt down the last location of where Makie went to?"

Steven said, "Big Guy, you and I will take the last known location of her whereabouts."

Farra asked, "Do we even have a supercomputer?"

Steven said, "Yes. But it's at home."

Heather responded, "Good. Farra, Mizuki, you guys go home and learn more of the next area."

Mizuki said, as she felt uneasy, "But, what about Julie? She needed treatment."

Asahi said, "Well…"

Mizuki replied, "You guys need to find Makie, but I'm staying. I _am_ AAW's science officer."

Farra barked, "Aw, come on! I can't do it, alone! What about Makie? Her Roses might strike back, if any…"

June asked, "Uh, should it be wise to have someone stay, while the others go? I don't mind Miss Sakura and Mommy to go with me to the records, but poor Julie… She's got it tough…"

Farra said, "Well, you guys can find the records on Makie's Cyber Initiative, but I'm staying to help Julie."

Joanna appeared, as she asked, "Why are you guys with a Rose?"

Farra said to her, "Back me up, Sis. Julie Saunders was a Rose by Mistress Makie. We can't go back to our base, since we're far away, and we need to learn more of the Cyborg Roses."

Steven said, "She's right. Peter and I will find the last known whereabouts, _before_ coming here. And we need to know more of this Cyborg Rose thing, and fast. The fate of the world is at hand!"

Joanna said, "Well, we got full-on files from the source, here in Cy-Bo-Div. I'll be happy to assist you guys. I understand Superball gave you the badges."

Steven wore his, as he said, "Right here, homey."

Farra said, "Wait until you see the neon colors."

Asahi cringed, "Epilepsy alert?"

Heather smiled, "We can handle the cyber world! But _someone_ has to watch over Junior."

Joanna said, "I'll do it. I'll assist on you six to enter the cyber world, whilst we hunt down Mistress Makie. This kid has the gift, but she may see the future."

She saluted, "I'm counting on all of you!"

The Gang saluted, "YES, MA'AM!"

June asked, "What just happened now?"

Joanna added, "And don't worry about Julie. Cy-Bo-Div will quarantine her, until the cybernetic bullshit is defused from her. But, since Superball said it, we now have proof that Makie is turning girls… and this woman… into animatronic… * _shudder_ * gynoids…"

Steven held her and said, "You need to chillax, Joanna. They're NOT robots."

Farra barked, "Stupid. They're _part-robot_! Cyborgs, dumbass?"

He barked, "I KNOW WHAT I SAID! But they are still human beings, controlled by an evil deity, hell-bent on taking over the worlds, you clueless idiot!"

Peter said, "He's right."

Farra sighed, "Must we not fight?"

Mizuki said, "We'll take the cyber world, you mind June."

June smiled, "I'll be fine, Mommy… You and your friends will save the day."

Heather smiled, "No problem."

Joanna explained, "While you can take the portal to the cyber world, we have the tunnels that will take you to the mainframe, quicker. It's our entrance to the world."

Farra saluted, "Thanks, Sis."

Steven called out, "Okay, Gang! LET'S GO!"

They rushed off, heading to the entrance slides, across the room. They all slid down, as Joanna whispered, "I'm counting on you…"

She sobbed, "Why did it have to be ROBOTS?"

She bawled, as June asked, "Huh?"

* * *

The Gang arrived at the green-wired cyber world, with Peter in his neon red attire, while Farra was in her neon blue attire. Steven Cooke was wearing neon green with golden brown hair, Heather was in a neon shocking pink blouse and silver pants with bronze hair, Asahi was in a bright cyan dress and skirt, with shiny black hair, and Mizuki was in a neon purple shirt and skirt with glowing red hair. Steven was amazed, "What the wha? Steven Cooke loves the Cyber Gang look!"

Farra smiled, "Wait until you see the powers enhanced in the mainframe. I grew robot wings…"

Peter cheered, "Wait until you see the action going on."

Mizuki said, as she held her iPhone up, which was a holographic image, "Okay. Accessing the Cy-Bo-Div mainframes. Search for the whereabouts of Mistress Makie, and her last known whereabouts, before arriving in the Solomon Grundy in Jubilee City…"

The monitor showed a map to the worlds, as it pointed at an area where Makie was located, near Jubilee City. It was a place called _"Harpo Electronics_ ". Mizuki said that she will scan through the sales records. She found a known purchase for jumper cables and electrical motors. They were purchased by a woman in a blue shirt and black hair.

Asahi said, "A woman in a blue shirt and black hair?"

Joanna called from the radio, "Well?"

Steven said, "Guess what? Makie was last seen, before The Solomon Grundy, at Harpo Electronics."

Joanna, in her car, was driving with June in the front seat. She said, on her headset, "Roger. Heading to Harpo Electronics. What was that? Motors? I see… Search on Makie's Cyber Initiative, and maybe we'll find a clue."

Mizuki said, "Right."

She scanned through the files, as she found Makie's Cyber Initiative on her profile. Asahi said, "See how many matches on evil fembots."

Mizuki scanned and said, "Right. 12,072 known matches…"

Peter asked, "Anything on emotionless personalities?"

Mizuki scanned again, as she found a shorter list, "Ah, we're getting someplace. Only 84 known matches… each of them of purely evil robotics."

Steven asked, "Steven Cooke don't believe it's either Eggman, Dr. Wily, Shadaloo, or Mann Co. Steven Cooke will NOT believe it's German Engineering, either…"

Asahi whispered, "I know… Poor you, Steven… I'm sure you'll recover from _her_."

Farra asked, "Wait… Is there anything on combat robots, out of those 84 matches?"

Mizuki scanned, as she was shocked. She said, "Yes. Just one…"

She then found the source of Makie's Cyborg Rose maker: _The Lin Kuei_. She scanned it and found a match. She said that Makie Sasaki has been using the Lin Kuei's own cybernetic technology to recreate her Rose Slaves, as emotionless androids. She no longer used the OB Chips, for control. She now reprograms the brain functions and nervous systems of many women, making them into emotionless dolls.

Peter said, "But why? Why would Makie do such a thing?"

Mizuki replied, "Maybe, Peter, Makie must've used this method, to avoid removing the chips. I'm guessing that Mistress Makie has learned from her mistakes."

Steven said, "And she's going to learn them again. Because, Makie Sasaki, you will fall to The Gang, fighting for justice in the good hands of God!"

Asahi asked, "But they said _Harpo Electronics._ And who could that girl in blue be? Surely it's not Onigiri, who has brown hair, or someone other than a follower of the Rice Ball."

Joanna replied, "Well, my guess that it's a Rose, controlled by Makie. Is this _Cyber Initiative_ still active?"

Mizuki said, "Afraid so, Jo. Makie is still on the loose, and her Roses are everywhere."

Joanna said, "I'm heading to _Harpo Electronics,_ at once. Over and out."

The radio ended, as Mizuki looked through the records. She used her iPhone and created a map to the city. She then said, "Jubilee City. We're good enough to view its coordinates. Gang, this may be the biggest mission we've ever done."

They found Joanna and June on pinpoint, as they approached _Harpo Electronics_. At the building, Joanna stepped in, as she told June to stay outside. June agreed, as she viewed her binoculars again, this time, viewing Joanna, grumbling out of the store. She removed them, as Joanna sighed, in anger, "Grrr… This stinks. Not a Rose in the store."

June asked, "Any luck?"

Joanna said, "Well, the Rose _did_ make it here, but she left _one_ clue, by the counter."

She called The Gang, as she viewed a small receipt in her hand. She said, "Guys, one of our Roses have arrived here, and she left a small clue. See if you can pinpoint this receipt."

Peter gasped, as he cheered, "DUDE! That is a receipt for _Gummy Moe's Pizza Palace!_ "

Joanna asked, "A WHAT?!"

Mizuki scanned it and said, "All signs point to the pizza place. This appears to be a receipt for a slice of pickle, herring, and feta pizza. And she bought it with fries, a Pepsi, and a side of cole slaw."

Heather gagged, "Sounds like a bad meal for the halibut _("hell of it")_."

Mizuki said, "It's due south, five miles away."

Asahi replied, "We believe that our Rose decided to go out for lunch, and return to work. A Rose is still part-human, and can be famished."

Peter cheered, "Oh, yeah! Hey, see if you can order me a chicken pizza!"

Joanna said, "June and I will head down there. And NO, I'm not ordering a pizza!"

Peter moaned, "Aw…"

Mizuki smiled, "Don't worry, babe. We'll order out, once we finish."

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, Joanna arrived at a rundown pizza place. Joanna said, "UGH! I don't think Peter would order here."

June asked, "Why not?"

"This place serves the _worst_ pizza in history… and that's with pepperoni, anchovies, and mushrooms, combined."

"Ew… I ain't touching _that_ slice."

"You stay by me. And _don't_ succumb to the succulent aroma."

"I won't. I just ate."

They stepped inside, as Joanna and June entered the pizza place.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Joanna, in a pale blue forehead, moaned, "Well, that slice of pizza they offered me was horrible, but we got another clue…"

June thought, as she was happy, "Funny. It tasted good to me."

June giggled, as Joanna was sick. She moaned to The Gang, "Uh, guys… I found a clue from Makie's Roses…"

June responded, "Here. Auntie Jo's sick, so here is the item."

She showed them a small paddle ball toy, as Mizuki said, "Weird. I don't remember this thing there."

Asahi replied, "All signs point to a toy store. Albeit, this paddle was bought, out of the child in this girl. Maybe…"

They pondered, as Steven C said, "Maybe… Maybe the Roses would grab ALL the electronic toys and removed the servos and chips, thus creating spare parts for the cyborg roses!"

The Gang cheered, "GENIUS!"

Joanna asked, "Is it? Which toy store was it?"

Mizuki said, as June held up the toy to the holographic screen, "Okay. Lemme scan that."

She completed the scan and said, "Good news, guys. There's _one_ toy store, close-by. Try the _Tiny Tots Toy Store,_ down in Glass and Cason."

June smiled, "Glass and Cason, Auntie Jo!"

Joanna puked in the trash cans, as she roared, "I HEAR THEM!"

As they depart, Mizuki's holographic map turned red, as it showed a DANGER sign.

Mizuki gasped, "Bad news, guys. Someone has arrived in Jubilee City."

Peter asked, "Who is it?"

Mizuki gasped, as she scanned the pinpoint, "Uh, oh."

Heather cringed, "No… June…"

* * *

At the _Tiny Tots Toy Store,_ which was a red bricked building, demolished with broken glass and broken toys, Joanna went inside the store, as June waited, with her toy binoculars. She then viewed the binoculars and said, "Huh?"

She saw a vision of Mistress Makie, holding Joanna hostage, as she turned to June. She laughed, "Oh, poor pitiful June… You were helpful enough to give _me_ the Eyes of Dormammu."

She removed the goggles, as she saw Mistress Makie, with her Roses in tow. She gasped, "Uh, oh…"

Makie laughed, "Well, what a surprise… If it isn't the little urchin of the tawdry one's next of kin…"

June barked, "YOU! I should've known!"

Makie said, "Naturally… You see, we _knew_ you'd come here. It's incompetence that leads to our discovery. But then again, it's not my decision to make."

She snatched the toy binoculars, as June cried out, "HEY!"

Makie laughed, "Fool! You and The Fools have failed! The Eyes of Dormammu are mine!"

Joanna appeared, as she was being held hostage by two blonde Roses. She groaned, "June! Run for it! It's a trap!"

June was scared, as she held Chisame tight. She shivered, "No… I can't run. Mommy… Help me."

Makie laughed, "Aw… You want your Mommy, little girl?"

She kicked her down, as Makie snorted, "You little brat! You and your bunny! You're both the same… _HELPLESS!_ "

June was crying, as Makie chortled, "Oh, poor pitiful June… You were helpful enough to give _me_ the Eyes of Dormammu. But now, we'll handle your mother… _and_ her stupid superhero friends, once and for all. Let them come, little one. For _I_ have it all!"

Joanna cried, "June! Get up! Get up and run!"

She winced, as she was scared, "God damn it! RUN FOR IT!"

 **SLAP!  
** Joanna was slapped by the Mistress, as she snorted, "Shut your mouth, Robo-phobe!"

"Okay, that was fucking cold, you c(BEEP)."

"I really don't care… and no one has ever called me a c(BEEP), before."

"What are you going to do to June?"

"In time… But let's invite the rest of your friends… the girl's mother, your sister, and their flea-ridden friends…"

"You touch June, and I'll never forgive you! That's my niece you're fucking with!"

"Aw, is it? Well, it seems Auntie Jo has forgotten…"

"Huh?"

 **WHAM!  
** Joanna was out cold, as she was smacked in the head by a Rose in blue hair. She fell, as June was sobbing for her. They were being dragged away, as Makie smiled, "Thank you, The Gang. You have found me the elusive toy I was looking for… That would make everything easier, yes. YES!"

She cackled, as she walked with her Roses, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! **MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

June whimpered, "Must she laugh so much?"

* * *

The Gang, back at Cy-Bo-Div, tried to contact Joanna, but she was unavailable. Mizuki cried, "Joanna! Cadet Joanna, do you read? Joanna! BREAKER, BREAKER!"

Farra shivered, as she was scared, "Sis…"

She snatched the speaker, as she roared at it, "JOANNA! WHERE ARE YOU? Where's June? Joanna? JOANNA?"

She cried out, " **SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!** "

She dropped the radio, as she was on her knees, crying. She moaned, "Joanna… No…"

The Gang was heartbroken, as Farra was crying for her sister. Heather whispered, as she knew that her daughter was captive, too, "Junior…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This act in the EXE Files covers the School Rumble References. See if you can find them all._**

 ** _Suga_** – _The password for SUGA is related to School Rumble character, Ryuheita Suga, who made frequent appearances in the series, including Season Two._

 ** _…sliding down the green-wired digital background, as their clothes turned into neon uniforms –_** _This is part of the Episode 20, Season Two part, in which the girls slide down to the mainframe, in tight-fitting jumpsuits._

 _Peter and Farra mention "A Loincloth with a mask" and "A Sailor out to sea". Those were costumes worn by Kenji Harima. The sailor attire was mentioned in Episode 24 of Season 1, while the loincloth was his villain role, "The Cartoon King", from Episode 21 of Season Two._

 ** _Glass and Cason –_** _Yet another Voice Actor street name. This time, when The Gang finds the next clue in Glass and Cason, this is a reference to English Dub actors, Caitlin Glass and Chris Cason, who voiced Yakumo Tsukamoto and Haruki Hanai, respectively. Glass and Cason are Funimation regulars._


	6. Gang Q&A Part 1

The Gang's dressing room is shown, as a huge bodyguard was blocking the door. He saw the reader and said that the reader is welcomed in. Of course, he sidestepped and said, "Right this way."

The door opened, as it cuts to a stage, with a small chair.

Meanwhile, outside a huge city, Steven Cooke, in his blazer and pants, was waiting for three thugs in punk leather, who were holding and wielding chains and knives. They jeered at Steven C, as he was standing in place, being patient. They charged at him, as they let out a war cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Steven C roared.

 **POW! BANG! BIFF!  
** "WAAAAAH-TAAAAAAAAA!"

Steven C brushed his shirt off, as the thugs fell dead, bruised and battered. Steven C smirked, as he said, "Sorry, boys. Steven Cooke is BETTER than you wild and crazy guys."

"I think not." A man in a RED ski mask and a beige suit appeared, holding a switch knife.

He spoke in a French Accent and said, "Shall we?"

Steven C smirked, "Let's. You can best me, homey."

The RED Spy said, "You know, _hiding_ won't save you!"

He let out a haunting whistle, as they charged at each other. Steven C landed a swift blow to the gut, as the Spy fell to the ground. He smirked, "You know, for a masked thug, you suck as a fighter."

The Spy smirked, "Naturally. I prefer sneaky tactics. I'm going to gut you like a Cornish hen."

Steven C removed his shirt and roared, "NO MERCY!"

He and the Spy charged, as the Spy slashed his switch knife at his chest. He got nicked, as Steven smirked, "Is that all you got, buddy? Didn't hurt."

"HAH!"

He landed a kick to the gut, as he slashed at his back. He fell down, as the Spy smiled, "Well, I have shown who the boss is. You speak like a Soldier, yet you fight like a Scout."

Steven C was on one knee, as he barked, "Sorry. But I prefer a raging lion."

Spy gasped, "Rage quit?!"

Steven C laughed, as he jumped up, "EXACTLY!"

He leapt at the Spy, but he disappeared. The Spy was in a cloak, as he snuck around Steven C. He was about to stab him, until…  
 **SNAP!  
** He broke a twig.

"Oh, _merde…_ "

"GOT YOU!" He roared.

 **POW!  
** "WAH-TA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAH-TAAAAAAAA!" He gave the Spy a barrage of swift punches, as he landed one final uppercut to his chin.

 **BOOM!  
** The Spy exploded into chunks of gibbed pieces. Steven C then brushed himself off and said, "Dominated."

* * *

 ** _EXE-tra 01  
Steven Cooke Q&A  
(Gang Q&A – Part 1 of 6)_**

* * *

Steven was in his chair, fully clothed, as he smiled, "Yo! This is Steven Cooke, and I thank you so much for reading " _The Gang in The EXE Files"_. Now, we're taking some time off of our original story, to ask you readers about each of us, and ask what we do, as a way of showing off our hidden talents. We'll also ask questions about the storyline, in general, and maybe, when you feel that an idea needs telling, we can fit it here. Of course, The Gang has a limit… We don't answer ALL your questions. But hey, live and learn, homes."

He then held up a medium-sized sack of mail, as he said, "Yeah… This is how much Steven Cooke has, now. I got a warehouse of them, likewise Peter & Farra."

Farra called out, from backstage, "You do not!"

Steven barked back, "Mind ya business!"

He said, "Let's get started."

He held up a fan mail and said:  
 ** _Question – Do you act arrogant, all the time?  
_** (Steven C): Well, not always. Steven Cooke feels that he is very bold and daring. Sadly, I'm not always arrogant. Since I joined The Gang, and since Kandy came to my life, my happiness and behavior changed… all for the better.

 ** _Question – Do you hate your grandfather?  
_** (Steven C): Yes. In fact, I have been called _Shitface,_ dozens of times, that I couldn't stand it, anymore. You could say that I'm very booming, when it came to behavior.

 ** _Question – Will Kandy Potter appear as herself, in future M &M Fics?  
_**(Steven C): Too late. She recently appeared in Season 5, as a four-armed girl, but… The functions in her were hard to grasp. She had an appearance as herself, in Season 3, during _Epilogue III_. But that was it. Need to remind you that it took place _before_ Kandy was my wife.

 ** _Question – Will Seina Katsura appear with you, in this story?  
_** (Steven C laughs)  
(Steven C): NO!

 ** _Question – Where were you born?  
_** (Steven C): Well, I'm from North Dakota, near Mt. Rushmore. I often visit our Founding Fathers, during the winter. It's so cold, every day. I live by Cass County, which is close to Bismarck. But hey, I live by the greatest monument ever.

 ** _Question – Do you and Cecelia ever fought?  
_** (Steven C): Not always. She always picks on me, acting coy and arrogant. But at the very least, she is a good sister. I haven't forgotten what she did to Farra, though.

 ** _Question – How come you hate Percival?  
_** (Steven C): MANY reasons! However, I'm not allow to explain to you, fully. My explanation of why I hated that loser four-eyes creep, Percival Gaynes, is left untold, in another story. THIS ISN'T the right place to explain.

 ** _Question – Will you stay with The Gang, forever?  
_** (Steven C): As long as I can, unless something comes up. They _need_ Steven Cooke! I'm a rocking dude!

 ** _Question – Since when do you say Steven Cooke This and Steven Cooke That?  
_** (Steven C): Don't I always? Well, it's more a gift. Steven Cooke speaks like Elmo, except I don't say their names, like him. I'm not some red furry Muppet who is still 3-years old, in over 40 years. But then again…  
(Steven C ponders, about Elmo)

 ** _Question – What sort of talent you have?  
_** (Steven C): My talent? Well, in past stories, I am a virtuoso on the keys, ivories, and the skins. However, my true love it the horn. Oh, I've played the clarinet, like that loser squid. I practiced all day long, but never got any better… So, I switched to the guitar and became The Gang's Rhythm Guitarist. Since then, The Gang had me Lead Singing… Plus, I'm an excellent cook, which makes the _Cordon Bleu_ put to shame.

 ** _Question – Are your parents proud of your accomplishments and duties?  
_** (Steven C): Well, don't I always?

 ** _Question – How DID you join The Gang?  
_** (Steven C): Hello! Read _Miyazawa & May Season 3_, and you'll learn how I joined. Steven Cooke already told you about it. But, of course, I kind of forgot how we formed together. Some say Mizuki joined before me, or I joined before her. Junior, however… she kind of wanted to know, from an experienced Gang Member.

 ** _Question – Do you ever lie to June, on occasions?  
_** (Steven C): Well, somehow, in the Moji Mikisa, we sometimes relish the thought of telling the truth, since this _is_ out-of-canon. The Gang sometimes drops some _in-canon_ stuff to go around. In fact, I did relish the truth to June, this one time… See, it happened, _after_ we learn of Mistress Makie's further whereabouts…

* * *

That night, Steven tucked June into bed, as she asked, "Thanks, Uncle Steven. I'm happy to spend the night with you guys."

"Anytime, Junebug." He smiled, "Steven Cooke knows how to please a kid of a Gang Member."

June asked, "Steven, do you think I have changed?"

"What do you mean? Is it because of your psychic powers?"

"No. I was thinking… Have I become more mature than Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, kiddo. Steven Cooke believes that you'll be like your parents, one day. And I hope you will. If the worlds remain this way, and you're older, we may recruit you to the AAW. But I don't think the boss will approve it."

"But I have heart!"

"Indeed."

He petted her, as June asked, "Hey, Uncle Steven, I was wondering… How _did_ you form this NEW The Gang, with Aunt Farra and Mommy?"

He said, "Well, Junebug, it's a very long story. You see, one day, when you know the real story of how we regrouped, we will tell you. Of course, we can tell you how we joined AAW."

He knew that he cannot tell June about how The Gang became AAW. The truth was that they saved the bank from a robbery, from a teen girl, who wants millions of dollars, after she was cheated, time and time again. Heather foiled that plan, and he chose not to tell her about it, since June may be interested in joining, anyway. He then fibbed to her, as he explained to her about how they joined AAW.

"Well, Junebug, it's a long story, as we joined the AAW, becoming the great group, after an evil force tried to kill your Uncle Percival. It happened, long ago, in the Video Game World."

* * *

He narrated, as we view a huge island, full of buildings and life, "It happened in a deserted island called _Ganga-Platania._ We had a gig together, and we performed to our heart's content. The inhabitants there were playful and peaceful. They eat and drink, having healthy food, and with the trees and bushes not producing food, just yet, they eat sand. (Don't ask) However, there was a dark storm. And an evil woman appeared and nearly destroyed the island."

A figure of Onigiri, a.k.a. Tohru Honda, appeared over the island, as the inhabitants, dressed in green leaf skirts and shirts, as they ran off, swimming to freedom. The Gang, at the time, went to the BattleVan, and they flew off.

 _At the time, Percival was still with The Gang, before Asahi joined them. And their vehicle was a normal black tour van, long before the modifications._

Steven narrated, as he was in the front seat, with Mizuki driving, "In no time, we fled the island, and left the island of Ganga-Platania behind. At the beginning, we were not ready, and we did not fight to protect the island. Before long, we escaped the evil witch's reign, as we vowed to come back to the island… _with help!_ "

The BattleVan flew into the clouds, as it disappeared into the blue sky.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, the van was parked by a deserted area, with The Gang, badly injured. Steven narrated, as he got up, "The days were hard, and we were shot down, after flying in the air for weeks. As we were waking from our trip, we were visited by an old friend."

Percival appeared by The Gang, as he extended to the others. He helped them up, as he brought them to his lab.

 _Of course, in reality, Percival helped The Gang join AAW, as a favor from Aya Hoshino, after Onigiri's evil beginnings._

They were in the lab, as Steven Cooke was being nursed in a huge pod. "The man was a loyal man to help us in the group's league, called _Alliance Across the World._ And he knew the boss, and he offered to extend to our assistance. After days of being nursed to health, we were enhanced in our newfound abilities and powers."

Each pod was opened, as Heather and Farra appeared, in marching uniforms. He narrated, "Your mother was given an increased physical power, along with super speed. Farra had the ability to shoot fire and fly like a huge eagle."

Peter broke out of the pod, as he grew big. Steven narrated, "Big Guy was given the ability of Supersize, growing large, and stopping the kaijus in the cities."

Mizuki was enhanced, as she activated her iPhone. He narrated, "Mizuki wasn't given much, except increasing her intelligence to 400, and even became the AAW's science officer."

Asahi stepped out, as she held her gold bracelet up, transforming into her giantess form, Mech-Asahi, "And Asahi was given Big Guy's powers, but in a huge modification, making her a huge 50-foot tall Japanese Idol Cyborg. Percival was amazed by our gift-."

June asked, as she was confused, "Uh, wait. Steven… What powers did _you_ get?"

Steven said, "Oh, you let me finish. You'll understand, soon enough."

 _In reality, Peter, Farra, & Heather were given their powers, via the Precious Stones of Control. Mizuki's powers were not yet revealed, but Konata Izumi gave her the robot gloves. And Asahi was given the form "Mech-Asahi", courtesy of the late Hikari, Saki Hanajima's dark student. Steven Cooke has NO powers, magically, but physically, as he has the Hokuto Shin Ken, following Miyagami City's recent downfall._

He continued, "Well, after that, the AAW hired us to help out, depending on the situation. And with it, we had to join, by completing a certain mission. So…"

* * *

Percival tells his friends, "People, we have a huge mission for you. If successful, the boss of AAW will welcome you to AAW C-Squad. Now, pay attention!"

He explained that a bank is about to be robbed by an unknown assailant. He also says that they will have to arm themselves, in case of a dangerous being. The Gang agrees to the mission and rushes off to their tour van. Percival halts them, as he gave each of the members a weapon _and_ an instrument. Farra got her guitar, along with Peter & Asahi, Heather got drums, Mizuki got a keyboard, and Steven, whom Percival was confused by, gave him a microphone. He then added, "Gang, I give you… _The BattleVan!_ "

The tour van exploded, turning into a newly built van, which became the BattleVan we know and love. The Gang cheered on, as Mizuki took the wheel. They drove away, flying off through a ramp, soaring in the air, via engine turbine jets.

* * *

Steven concluded, "And that, Junebug, is why we work for AAW."

June smiled, "Wow, Steven… You're so great. But I am still confused. You guys weren't born on an island… were you?"

"Well, kiddo, Steven Cooke sometimes exaggerates the truth. But let's just say that The Gang is partially true to ourselves. Why do you think we have magical powers? We're no aliens."

"That's true."

He kissed her and said, "Have a good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Uncle Steven!" She smiled, as she slept in her bed.

As she slumbered, she had a thought. She whispered, "I always thought Mom was born in America. Was Ganga-Plantia destroyed in a hurricane? It's those poor Oompa-Loompas, all over again."

* * *

( _TF2 Closing Theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

Steven C held a book, in his chair. He read a world map, and found the small island of _Ganga-Platania_. He said, "Phew. It may not be our origin story, but it'll do. Kid's got to have an imagination, if she thinks she'll join AAW. One day, Junebug. One day."

He closed the book, as he smirked, "And so, our missions continue."


	7. Episode 1 Part 5

At Makie's ship, which is the house in Christian and Potter, she pressed the buttons on the control panel, as she smiled, "Yes… YES! Engines on full throttle! Prepare to launch!"

The huge rose red ship popped out of the city and slowly hovered over it. It flew off, as June and Joanna were locked tight, in a small cell, next to the bunny, who was in a locked cage.

"This is bad…" June sobbed, "Mommy… Where are you?"

Makie laughed, "Yes… With the psychic powers of the Eyes of Dormammu, and the cute girl with the ESP Perk, I shall rule the worlds, and all in it! NO MORE will I be the failure! The Gang… has lost!"

She cackled evilly, as the narrator appeared in the background, speaking to the 4th wall.

 _Noticed this scenario? No, I'm glad you didn't. And why am I here? Well, my dear friends, this story has come to its spine-tingling conclusion, in which the first act is coming to a close, like in a survival war game in an abandoned school.  
No longer can you pitch ideas on this story, to unleash an inevitable torrent of banter and comic mischief. No. Now YOU are in the hands of the fate of the AUs and its life. The villain has made her move… the Heroes are yours to hope for… Only YOU can defeat Mistress Makie… in The 404 of Revenge…_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cy-Bo-Div, Heather slapped Farra, as she was pissed off, "HOW COULD YOU? How could you stand there and let my baby get taken by Mistress Makie?"

Farra shouted, as she was slapped around, "I'm sorry! But, OW! SHIT! I'm sorry! But my sister-!"

Heather roared, "You and your gay fruit! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I BLAME YOU, FARRA STEVENS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Peter and Steven restrained the girls, as Peter cried, "Damn it, Heather! Calm down!"

Mizuki said, "Fighting isn't getting us nowhere!"

Farra shouted, "WHAT? Are you blaming me for losing your daughter? What about Beth?"

Heather sniffled, "That girl, June, was my first pride and joy. She was my first daughter. She was the reason I became a mother. I loved her… and I cherished every minute with her…"

She shrieked, "But YOU… You let your lesbian sister, a.k.a. June's aunt, protect her, only to be caught by Mistress Makie… only you couldn't stop her!"

Farra griped, "OH? Are you saying that it's _my_ fault?"

"IT IS, YOU BITCH!"

Farra roared, as she tried to strangle Heather, but she zipped away, running really fast. She jeered, "I hope you have NO KIDS, you harlot!"

Farra hollered, "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU INGRATE!"

She chased after her, as Asahi pleaded, "GIRLS! GIRLS! STOP FIGHTING! June's going to be alright…"

Farra and Heather yelled, "SHUT UP!"

They yelled at each other, "Well, I'm not going to forgive her for killing off my sister/daughter! HEY, SHE'S _MY_ RESPONSIBILITY! OH, YEAH? FUCK YOU, TOO! I AIN'T FORGIVING YOU, YOU DEGRADING LITTLE C(BEEP)! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A C(BEEP), YOU WHORE?"

 **POW! BAM!  
** Peter and Steven knocked them on the heads, as Steven shouted, "Will you stop fighting? Steven Cooke doesn't like this, seeing June and Jo get abducted, but have you forgotten _why_ Makie wants June?"

Mizuki said, "She wants her psychic energy, over something about the _EXE Factors_. And we have NO clue on the records of these items. We know that they are psychic toys, but the origins of it remain hidden. Look, I know I am scared by this, but the records show NO trace of them."

Peter griped, "Then why are we hunting for Mistress Makie, only to be hunting down mysterious toys from the future?"

Heather bawled, "I want my daughter…"

Mizuki said, "It's no worry. We're going to find Mistress Makie and hunt her down. Especially since she has plans for June, rather than killing her. She may be a villain, but she's not heartless."

Farra growled, "Well, I'm not going, if _she's_ going."

Heather barked, "Hey, fuck you!"

Mizuki roared, "HEY!"

She stated, "Have you forgotten that you two are friends? The last thing we want is a petty quarrel between Gang Members!"

Steven C stated, "She's right. We're not cold-blooded warriors! We're a superhero rock band, and we're not giving up, without a fight! Steven Cooke says that we rescue them, before it's too late!"

He added, "Besides, Makie hasn't done anything bad yet, right?"

Just then, a distress signal was made, as Blanket Toast Crunch appeared on the screen. He said to them, "So sorry, Gang. I was hoping for Cadet Joanna, on an urgent report."

Peter huffed, "Too late… Joanna was abducted by Makie."

Asahi cringed, "So was June…"

Blanket Toast Crunch barked, "Well, you picked a fine moment to grieve! We have reports of a huge rose red ship, orbited around Jubilee City. It is destroying buildings, one-by-one, and it's disembarking to another prone city, next!"

The Gang growled, "MAKIE!"

B.T.C. replied, "Only _you_ can save the worlds, and rescue your friends. We believe that she has three hostages – _Cadet Joanna, your daughter, and a…_ ugh… _fluffy bunny…_ "

Asahi sobbed, "MONSTERS!"

Steven C said to Farra and Heather, "Girls?"

They looked at each other and huffed, shaking hands, "Fine…"

Heather barked, "But if my daughter dies, I won't forgive you… EVER!"

Farra shouted, "Well, if my sister dies, _I_ won't forgive you, too…"

Peter moaned, "Well, we're flaming well losing it…"

Steven C called out, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They ran off, as Heather was worried. She whispered, "Junior… Please be safe…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, aboard the ship, Makie went to June's cell, as Joanna was coming to. She gave her back the Eyes of Dormammu, as she smirked, "Here. Your future was _enlightening…_ You see, I have already mapped out The Gang's upcoming attack on me. We don't need a summary, so, view it, as I'll tell you how we'll destroy your friends… including your mother, who somehow hates your aunt, Farra."

June gasped, "No…"

Chisame growled, "I don't know how you did it, but you'll never get away with this, Mistress Makie!"

Makie smiled, "Well, that will be alright. Besides, you seemed useful, since I have THIS!"

She held up the Conch of Conviction, as Chisame shouted, "YOU EVIL BRAT! YOU KNEW OF HER?"

Makie laughed, "Oh, yes, I was… I even knew that you'd rescue that girl who is a pacifist… Besides, she doesn't look like Jewel Staite, does she? She looks more like _Ami Koshimizu_. That, or a slimmer version of Carrie Savage. But who cares? I must digress. I won't tell you, since it may _spoil_ the ending. But I'll let you in on a spoiler alert… They will die… by me…"

She laughed, as June roared, "You monster… You won't get away with this!"

Joanna yelled, "It won't work! The Gang will win, much as your Roses have failed!"

Makie smirked, "Well, you can blame it on _me_ , occifer. But once The Gang's dealt with, the little one's psychic powers will be much useful. You see, after they took care of the rabbit, I planted a small device in your hair. Uh, the little one's hair, so I can pinpoint and track down their every movements and words. Genius, if I do say so, myself."

Joanna barked, "I knew it. I can't believe that we believed you changed."

Makie smiled, "Oh, I _did_ change… for the better. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

June pleaded, "I'll surrender to you, if you _rework_ that evil laugh! Must you be so _clichéd_?"

Makie gasped, as she was crushed, "CRUSHED!"

She was pale white, as she moaned, "My evil laughs are clichéd? I'm a cliché? Impossible!"

She was frozen in white, as Joanna smirked, "Well, that was easy."

She reached for the keys in her blouse, as she held the bars. Chisame moaned, "NO! Miss Stevens. Do not worry about your freedom. Allow me."

She used her telekinetic powers and opened the cell doors, like magic. Chisame was in pain, as June called, "Chisame!"

Joanna moaned, "Okay, I don't know what the fuck was that, but we have to get off this ship, and soon!"

June asked, "But what about Mistress Makie?"

Makie shook out of it, as she saw June and Joanna leaving. She barked, "Call me cliché, and escape my prison? ROSES! SEIZE THEM!"

The Roses came out of their rooms, as Makie returned to the control panel. She then snuffed, "No matter. My Roses will handle them, whilst _I_ enjoy slaughtering The Gang, once they arrived… MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA."

 **XXXXX**

The Gang arrived at The BattleVan, as Mizuki took the wheel. She said, "Next stop, Jubilee City! And from there, the END of Mistress Makie!"

Steven called out, "MIZUKI! FLOOR IT! Prepare the afterburners!"

Mizuki turned the key, but the van wouldn't start. Agents Superball, Archer, and Lana appeared, as Archer said, "Uh, sorry. But you can't go after them."

Mizuki asked, "What gives?"

Superball said, "We got the message from Blanket Toast Crunch. I'm afraid heading to the spaceship, dead-on, will be difficult. Chances are… you will be shot down."

Asahi asked, "But Joanna and June are trapped!"

Lana smiled and said, "Don't worry. We can help you, but only if it gets you to the cyberworld, without Makie noticing… or knowing…"

Archer said, "Yeah, something about psychic powers that Makie owns now?"

Steven barked, "SCOUNDRELS! She must've taken the Eyes of Dormammu!"

Superball stated, "So, Miss June Nevins has the item in question, right?"

Mizuki said, "I'm afraid so. But without the BattleVan, we're sitting ducks. And Jubilee City will be destroyed."

Superball asked, "You failed to trap her in the Cyber World?"

Mizuki stated, "Yeah. Apparently, we ran into Julie, who was under the influence of Makie's Cyber Initiative."

Peter groaned, "And made our friend into one. She'll still being quarantined, until they regain her consciousness and central nervous systems."

Farra huffed, "And let's say that we _underperformed_ this mission…"

Superball moaned, "Oh, dear."

Lana stated, "Well, we can help. You will need your full powers to stop Makie, with a full arsenal. Archer and I will handle Miss Saunders."

Superball exclaimed, "Sterling Archer and Lana Kane have been granted full clearance to help out this mission, via the orders of Mr. President and Miss Nanase."

Archer huffed, "Yeah, Gang!"

Farra asked, "Joanna and June are trapped in Makie's ship. So, how can _we_ help?"

Archer said, "Well, seeing that your daughter is trapped, you're screwed, dude."

Superball added, "Seeing that Makie is supposed to be trapped in the Cyber World for crimes against alternate world humanity, and since she's in the real world, performing underhanded actions, there is no way to stop her."

Lana concluded, "Unless… we can make Makie come _to_ the cyber world, and then finish her off, right there."

Peter smiled, "DUDE! That is awesome!"

Heather asked, "But how? We got the badges and everything… but without a clearance to a portal, we cannot trap her."

Lana said, "Well, before Makie created the Cyber Initiative, the engineers in Japan created a prototype called " _The Dimensional Cyber Rift Generator_ ". It doesn't open a gateway to another dimension… it somehow _creates_ a gateway to the cyber world. The only problem to it is that you'll need to find a nexus of ley lines, somewhere in the alternate worlds, for it to work."

Archer said, "So, we have to plug it in a place where it borders the real world and the cyber world? Jesus Christ, Lana! Where do you think we can find one, at a time like this?"

Superball replied, "As a matter of fact, sir, there is one, close-by. It's on 2121 Straight Street."

Mizuki gasped, "2121 Straight Street? That's _our_ building!"

Steven said, "But how can we lure Mistress Makie all the way to our city?"

Lana said, "Well, you're going to need an open air space to create the portal to the cyber world, and then trap Mistress Makie in the other dimension. According to Cy-Bo-Div records, given by Chief Moe Howard, a.k.a. Karasuma, Makie Sasaki must be detained in the cyber world's anti-criminal holding area, in order for Makie to be trapped in the world."

Archer added, "But if they do it, indoors, their building may be destroyed, along the way."

Steven said, "We are going to be careful and try to get enough extension cord to create this huge portal."

Asahi asked, "So, where _is_ this destabilizer?"

Lana gave The Gang a small chrome device, in the shape of a box, with a plug attached to it. She then said, "As luck would have it, we have it in the AAW warehouse. We managed to locate one, during our look-through, since we came here."

Archer stated, "Actually, we were cleaning up the warehouse, after I picked on Cyril."

Superball added, "I wasn't around, when it happened, sir. Plus, stop picking on your fellow agent. As for you guys, I'm afraid it's the only way. But outdoors is fine, since you live there."

Peter moaned, "GROAN! And we just moved here, the other day!"

Heather smiled, "On the plus side, think of the rent we _won't_ pay."

Mizuki said, "We don't _pay_ rent. Kanaka gave us the building, in her funds."

Archer saluted, "Hey, guys, when this is over, how about a drink to celebrate?"

Asahi smiled, "Sorry. But we're too busy. In any case, you stay safe."

Lana replied, "We will. And we'll watch over Julie, while you guys go."

Superball stated, "You _will_ take the BattleVan, but I address to you to take north-by-northwest, avoiding Mistress Makie's range. Also, no flying."

Mizuki said, "Can do."

He fixed the van, as Steven called out, "Alright then, Gang! MOVE OUT!"

They drove off, as Archer waved to them. He huffed, "They're going to need it. I mean, I survived cancer, and even blood loss… and a cobra bite, and even drowning… The Gang will survive."

Lana said, "Naturally, since you're an idiot."

Superball stated, "I'm afraid he's right, ma'am. He is a survivor. And he has been through a lot, despite his bungling antics."

Lana huffed, "Shit."

Archer laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Hey, Superball… Superball… SUPERBALL!"

Superball asked, "Yes? You do not need to shout, sir. Please tone down your voice. And also, I heard what you said."

Archer sighed, "Goddamn it… It's no fun with you. But still… _Danger Zone~!_ "

Superball responded, "That bit was not funny. But, secretly, I was chuckling a bit, sir."

Archer groaned, as he shook his head. Lana snickered, as she said, "Hah!"

Archer snuffed, "Jesus… Are you _that_ emotionless?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jubilee City, the ship flew away, as Makie was smiling in glee, "Ah, well. The Fools have finally lost. I guess I was wrong about the whole attack formation. But still, it was fun to destroy The Gang's hopes and dreams. All that is left is… their new home. I know. I'll drop by to their home on Straight Street, which I got their pinpoint, following Chisame's care by that little girl."

Chisame moaned, as she was hurt, "You brat. You won't… That will… UGH! I'm losing strength… I miss that soup they made."

Makie smiled and said, "Oh, nonsense. _I'll_ make it, once we destroy The Gang. Yeah, I think I know the recipe, by heart."

"You?!"

Makie smirked, as June snuck back in the main control room. She said, "Don't worry… Once The Gang is dealt with, I shall eliminate Cy-Bo-Div _and_ the AAW… in one felt stroke… thanks to Rose Red… Me!"

June whispered, "Unfortunate choice of words."

Makie turned her attention to heading to where The Gang's home is, as June approached Chisame. She hugged her, as Chisame asked, "June. You came back. But where's the cyborg cop?"

"Joanna has it taken care of. Besides, our plan would've worked, if she didn't alter the future!"

"I'm sorry. But The Gang will come. I'm sure of it. Your mother and her friends will save you, despite their issues, earlier."

"Yeah, well… Mom and Aunt Farra are not speaking to each other, thanks to Mistress Makie. And moreover, YOU, as well! You had to come with me, all for Makie to plant a tracking device in my hair! Normally, I don't swear words, but the truth is – bite me!"

Chisame said, "Well, you'll need to wait for The Gang to devise a plan. For now, I'm going to give you a sample of my power. You'll use this device. I hid it in my fur, in case Makie decided to stroke me."

She concentrated and produced a small pistol, which is blue and red, with small names on each shell. Chisame said that it is the Handgun of Hologram. It is a harmless EXE Factor, in which it produces a decoy from the ground. However, it can only work once a shot, but it takes time to reload, through psychic energy. June would only have one shot, except that it is a six-shooter. June smiled and said, "I bet Daddy would love to use this gun, except he uses the martial arts. But I can't give in. Should I use it to trick her Roses?"

"Joanna is trapped in the hallways of Makie's ship."

"Where?"

"I'll guide you. Take me there. And also, see if you have leftover soup for me… I'm feeling famished."

June and Chisame left, as they ran off into the corridor, as Makie was preoccupied by her evil plans.

 **XXXXX**

June arrived at the hallways, as Joanna was trapped in a wall by four Roses, in black and brown hair. Joanna was in the wall, shivering in the corner, crying from the gynoids.

"GET AWAY! No robots… NO!" She sobbed.

The robots grabbed her arms, as she screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

June was shocked, as Chisame said, "SHOOT IT! But aim the gun in front of the Roses. DO NOT shoot at them. They must be alive. Those shells are not live ammo. They're holograms of the person you will imagine. However, one shell takes time to recharge, so you have six shells, but do not waste them."

June concentrated, as she said, "Okay. But seeing that they are Roses… There's only _one_ way."

She fired a psychic shot on the floor, as it produced a huge furry white dog, as it barked at the Roses. It wagged its tail, as it was lightly shaggy, with small ears. They turned to the dog and giggled in amazement. They looked at the dog and were in awe. Joanna shivered, as she asked, "Uh… dafuq?"

June waved to her, as she whispered, "Come on!"

Joanna ran off, as June and Chisame held her. They headed to the long hallway, as Chisame explained that there are escape pods in the back hallway, while Makie is distracted.

"So, we can escape through the pods?" Joanna asked.

June said, "Promise me, Auntie Jo… Stay for the soup that we'll make for Chisame."

Joanna smiled, "Uh… Yeah. Good idea."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at 2121 Straight Street, The Gang was on the roof, as they connected the cords to downstairs, as they plugged in the portal destabilizer. Steven said, "Right. Once Makie arrives, Peter, Asahi, make a distraction. Normally, Steven Cooke and Farra will strike first, but Farra…"

Farra and Heather huffed, as they turned away from each other, still not talking to each other. Farra barked, "Eat me, douchebag. I'm not siding with Heather, on _this_ mission."

Heather barked, "Let her. I'm sitting out, until June is safe and rescued!"

Asahi sighed, "Yep. They're useless, now."

The girls shouted, "HEY!"

Mizuki said, as she was annoyed, "I'm cool with this mission, but I cannot do this, with Farra and Heather fighting."

Steven C smirked, "They'll come around. We need ALL The Gang. Right?"

The ship arrived in the clouds, as Makie laughed evilly, "AAAAH! There it is! The Gang's loft in Straight and Narrow… It's time… THE FUTURE IS NOW! ALL HAIL MISTRESS MAKIE!"

She laughed demonically, as The Gang prepared to fight. Steven said, "Peter! Asahi! Go for it! We'll prepare the _Destabilizer,_ once it warms up. Distract Mistress Makie! If you fall, Mizuki, take it from here!"

Mizuki saluted, "You got it!"

Peter and Asahi jumped off from the building, as Peter cried out, "FOR JUNE!"

He roared, growing big, "GETTING EMOTIONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"  
Asahi cried out, touching her bracelet, "MECHA POWER!"

Peter grew into Ultra Giese, with his blue and red tights, as Mech-Asahi was produced, as she grew at the same size as Ultra Giese, with her body turning into a robot. Her body and joints was of chrome metallic skin with blue LED eyes and pink lips. Her hair was still flowing black, and her clothes changed into her pink Pop Idol attire, with a purple hat and ribbon, pink blouse, and red skirt. Her legs were chrome white, as she stood in place, raising her arms in the air.

They stand in place, as they roared. Makie gasped, "WHAT THE HELL?"

She griped, "NONE OF THIS WAS IN THE GANG'S POWERS! I saw the future, which Farra's flight of her Bird Wing, Heather's Speed Powers, Peter's Beast Gene, and Steven's Martial Arts! Why Asahi Sakurai?"

Peter roared in anger, " **ULTRA GIESE!** "

Mech-Asahi posed, as she boomed, " **MECH-ASAHI!** "

Makie shouted, as she pressed the buttons, "OPEN FIRE! Those two are dead monsters!"

She fired a huge pink laser at Mech-Asahi, but she deflected the attack. The laser dissipated, as she boomed, "You have failed, evil megalomaniac of a failure girl, if you even _are_ a failure!"

Peter charged, but Asahi called, "Ultra Giese! Step back! We'll strike together, but Steven said to distract her!"

Makie called, "Distract _me_? HAH! You aren't even worthy of facing me!"

Peter said, "Alright, but we'll leave the ship in one piece. June and Joanna are in there."

Asahi smiled, "Right. Now then…"

She posed, "All evil girls, failure or success, will fail on their evil plans! So says the Gynoid Giantess of Beauty – **_MECH-ASAHI!_** "

Makie gasped, "Mech-Asahi?!"

Mech-Asahi boomed, "Makie Sasaki, on behalf of women everywhere, you will pay for turning innocent girls, including our friend, into mindless robots! Can you control _this_ robot? Allow me to play to you my smash hit " _Wilted Roses_ "!"

She held up her microphone and did her sound wave attack, " ** _SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!_** "

A huge pulse of sound waves hit the spaceship, as Makie was screaming in pain, "AAAAH! TOO MUCH!"

The ship shook, as Peter grabbed it. He roared, "GIVE BACK JUNIOR, YOU KIDNAPPER!"

Makie roared, "NEVER!"

She fired lasers at Peter, until he was singed on his face. He moaned, "Oh, this is bad! THAT DID IT!"

He crossed his arms with an X and fired a beam at it, " ** _MUSCLE BEAM!_** "

 **POW!  
** The ship struck severely, as it maintained its gyroscopic hovering. Makie roared, "FOOLS! You think that stopping me with your giant and giantess attacks will prevail? I'm going to destroy your home, you, and your worlds, along with it! Destroy my ship, but you wouldn't dare to, since I have June Nevins… THE ONE!"

She cackled, as Mech-Asahi growled, "Fuck! Makie's right! But we have to distract it! Peter, we have to make sure Makie doesn't get to Steven!"

Peter saluted, "I'm on it!"

Inside the ship, June and Joanna went to the back, as Joanna viewed out the window, seeing Ultra Giese, as he grabbed the ship, with his bare hands. Joanna shrieked, as Chisame gasped, "What in the world is that?"

June shivered, "Is that Big Peter?"

Joanna winced, "He's huge… almost as me… and I am only 5'10", for corn's sake."

June smiled, "You really need to get a boyfriend, Auntie Jo."

Joanna said, "Uh, hello… I'm gay."

"What difference does it make? You'll end up dating a huge basketball player, and you can have kids like you – big, tall, and athletic… only _not_ a gay one… Forgive me for saying that."

Joanna scoffed, "Oh, please. No one is _that_ gay. I'm still eyeing on Michelle Nevins. You'll understand, when you're older. Now come on, before that distraction you made will go away!"

June and Joanna went in the small pink escape pod, as the Roses appeared from the rooms, hearing about a dog in the hallway, so cute and cuddly.

 **XXXXX**

Back outside, Mizuki said, as she viewed the action, "Big Guy's not trying hard! I'm going in!"

She straightened her robot gloves and fired laser shots at the ship, from each finger. The ship was struck, but lightly. Makie pressed a button and produced deflector shields. The shields bounced off Mizuki's laser shots. Peter and Asahi dodged each shot, as Peter cried, "Miz! Call your shots!"

Mizuki called back, "Sorry! I take it that Makie knew of our attacks!"

Peter griped, "I'm itching for a fight! I WANNA DESTROY!"

He charged his hand, as Mech-Asahi cried, "STOP! We can't destroy the ship, with the hostages inside!"

Mizuki said, "We're good! Make sure they do not get closer!"

She dashed to a taller building, as Mech-Asahi and Ultra Giese grabbed the ship, pushing back. Makie's ship started to push forward, but was pushed back by the two huge giants.

"PUSH!" He roared, as Mizuki fired a plasma beam at the ship, with her fingers.

Steven asked, "Uh, girls? We need your help!"

Farra snuffed, "I'm not helping with her!"

Heather barked, "You care for your fruit of a sister, instead of my daughter?"

Farra argued, "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A FRUIT? I want to help your daughter, but you insulted my family name!"

Heather barked, "OH, YEAH? How dare YOU letting my daughter-?"

Steven whistled loudly, as he yelled, "STOP IT! NOW! You two are supposed to be friends! Do you realize that if you failed to help, you'll doomed us all?"

The girls huffed, as Steven C snuffed, taking off his shirt, "Fine. But if you don't save your friends, you're not Gang Members _or_ AAW Agents, at all. You'll be cowards. And you're no worse than Makie Sasaki."

He ran off, as he called to Mizuki, "MIZ! Help is on the way!"

Farra and Heather started to think, as they were hurt by Steven's words. Farra whispered, "I'm not a coward… That douchebag is a coward. But this is June, my niece…"

Heather thought, "Junior… If she dies, Steven will never forgive me… I don't care which Steven."

They looked at each other, as Farra glared at her. Heather glared back. They turned away, as they scoffed, "HMPH!"

Steven ran on the roofs, as Mizuki followed. She called, "Steven, this isn't like you to take action!"

Steven said, "Well, Farra and Heather are still not talking, after earlier! It looks like Steven Cooke will take action! I feel that the rage has got to me, after Junebug is held hostage!"

Mizuki nodded, "Ball up that rage and release it! We need to get to that ship, and fast! We'll have to jump on Asahi, and take a ride!"

They called to her, as Mech-Asahi said, "Need a lift?"

She held her huge left hand out, as they jumped onto her palm. They were lifted to the ship, as Makie fired at them.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T! DIE!"

She fired a huge red laser, but Mizuki used her red energy shield to deflect the laser. Steven jumped into the ship, as Makie roared, "DAMN YOU!"

The laser stopped, as Mizuki dove into the cockpit. They smashed through the window, as Steven called, "Give up, evil villainess! You cannot stop us!"

Makie smirked, "Yeah, so? Without the others helping you, you've failed! I knew of Farra & Heather's dissention! You've finally lost!"

Mizuki shouted, "Maybe so, but we won't need them! Besides, someone needs to protect our home!"

Peter asked, "Uh, guys? We need more help!"

Asahi cried, "What have you done with June?"

Makie roared, "She's on the ship, and it seems that my Roses have detained them! You have failed, finally! VICTORY IS MINE!"

She then thought, and then said, "Oh, wait! I mustn't forget."

She called on the microphone, "Calling all Roses! Disperse from the intruders, since they are dealt with! Enter the main area, and destroy the intruders, who are with me, right now! Or, if you're trying to make it quick, ALL ROSES TO THE MAIN DECK!"

She turned off the microphone, but none of the Roses appeared. They were still distracted by the hologram dog. Makie roared, "ROSES! SEIZE THEM! ROSES?! ROSES~! Where the hell are they?"

She turned to the monitor, but Mizuki destroyed the screen and said, "Nuh-uh, Makie. Your Roses won't help you."

They surrounded her, as Peter and Asahi held the ship up. Asahi barked, "Steven! Find June, and hurry!"

Just then, Makie got a distress signal, as one Rose called from the PA, "Master! Pod 9 has been launched! One of the escape pods have gone missing!"

The escape pod flew down, as it landed by the street. June and Joanna stepped out, as Chisame moaned, "Oh, man… What a bumpy ride…"

June said, "Man… Did we escape?"

Joanna looked up at Mech-Asahi, and then she fainted in horror. June said, "Uh, I think we've lost her."

She said, as she ran to The Gang's apartment. She ran inside, without Makie knowing, as Makie was cornered by Mizuki and Steven. She barked, "You'll pay for this, you The Fools! NO ONE beats Mistress Makie!"

She charged at Mizuki, as Steven blocked her attack, as he knocked her down with a right cross. He landed a huge fist to her face, as Makie landed on the control panels. She landed on the launch button, as the ship's afterburners performed. It flew out of control, as everyone stepped back. Peter cried, "NO! MAKIE'S SHIP!"

Steven gasped, "Oops…"

Mizuki shouted, "YOU IDIOT!"

Makie was in pain, as she was groaning. On the roof, Farra and Heather cried, "OH, NO!"

They turned to each other, and then scoffed away from each other, "HMPH!"

June arrived on the roof, as she called, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Heather gasped, as she ran to her, "JUNIOR!"

She hugged her, as she was happy for her. She asked, "I was so worried. Where have you been? I thought Makie got you captured."

June said, "I did! But Joanna and I played a trick on her, and even escaped with Chisame."

Chisame huffed, "Well, that is a boldface lie… But it's best to leave it, at that."

Farra smiled, "Good going, kiddo."

Heather huffed, "You stay away from my daughter, you jerk! It's your own fault for getting her in danger!"

Farra barked, "MY FAULT?! Joanna was being a guardian to her, until Makie caught her!"

Heather yelled, "Well, excuse me for being a WORTHY AUNT!"

June growled, as her eyes turned purple again, glowing in a dark aura, " **ENOUGH! You do not argue over your petty squabbles, like bickering chickens! Dare not test me, or the Moji Mikisa will consume you all! DARE NOT SQUABBLE, OR YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER WILL WITHER AWAY! You are NOT MORTAL enemies, and never will be!** "

She dropped to the ground, as she was panting in pain, "Ungh… What happened?"

Heather shivered, "Again?"

Farra cringed, "Was that-?"

They looked at each other, as Heather said, "You know, I don't recall that voice, but she's right. We cannot let out squabbles get the best of us. Junior is safe, and so is Joanna. And we can save the worlds, with their help."

Farra smiled, "You're right. I don't want to lose my best female friend…"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

She held her hand and said, "Friends?"

Heather hugged her and said, "I'm sorry. Friends forever."

She then said to June, "Junior, you stay here and wait for the destabilizer to be ready. Once it's ready, we'll give the signal to open the portal to the Cyber World."

June said, "But the machine has been ready."

Heather smiled, "Good girl. Wait for the signal. It's time Makie learns what happens… when you fuck with a Dunn!"

Farra stated, "Uh, she's a Nevins."

Heather smiled, "Yes, but she's of my blood. Beth's got Steven's blood."

She started to run in place, as Farra spread her wings out, "I SUMMON THE **BIRD WING!** "

She grew blue wings and flew off. Heather dashed off, as they headed to the ship. Will they make it, in time, before the ship goes out of control?

Back in the battle, the ship went in circles, as Asahi cried, "Forgive me, guys!"

She produced blue laser beams from her eyes and called, "CUTE EYE BEAM!"

She fired, but missed, as the ship went out of control. Steven C cried, "DO SOMETHING, ROBOT!"

Asahi cried, "I'm trying! But this is the first time I missed!"

Peter called, "STEP ASIDE! ALLOW ME TO SMASH THE SHIP!"

He launched his right arm and landed a huge uppercut.

" ** _JUSTICE MAGLEV CROSS!_** "

 **WHIFF!  
** "WHAT?!" He missed, as the ship zoomed backwards.

Makie laughed, "IDIOTS! You think that your attacks will stop me? UNGH! Hold on… I'm still in pain, on my back… Ohh… That really smarts. URK! I'm gonna be sick. Hold on…"

Mizuki said, "Uh, guys. I'm afraid she set the ship to autopilot, and even modified it to avoid laser shots and Peter's huge fists."

The ship regained control, as Makie smirked evilly, reaching for the controls, "Precisely correct, Takase. But now, you shall fail! And you will pay for making me sick… _literally._ "

Steven seethed, as he charged his body up, "What? Am I going to have to beat you, myself?"

Makie kicked him and Mizuki down, and then threw Steven out of the window. She smirked, "Sorry, Cooke… but enjoy being a splattered pancake… Bye-bye!"

She threw him out the window, as he was falling to his death. He screamed in horror, as Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi cried out, "STEVEN!"

He screamed in fear, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **WHOOSH!  
** Farra dove in and rescued Steven. She smiled and said, "Hey!"

He smiled back, "What's up?"

Heather ran up the buildings and dove into the ship. She landed on the cockpit and roared, "MAKIE!"

Makie asked, "Huh? YOU! HAH! How did you get here?"

"Easy! Friendship is powerful, once you have the heart for your daughter!"

"Well, that's too bad. But under the circumstances, she's mine now, and you'll never get her back."

"WRONG!" Farra called out, "You see… June just escaped, and we have her in our safety! You want to destroy our new home, then come and go pass us!"

Mizuki asked, "What? June and Joanna are safe?"

Farra saluted. But as Peter & Asahi were about to strike, Heather called, "WAIT! She's mine."

She stared down at Makie, as Mizuki jumped out. Farra said, "WAIT! Heather, shouldn't we fight… in the Cyber World?"

Makie barked, "The Cyber World? Oh, no! You're not trapping me back in there!"

Farra signaled to June, as she stomped on the pedal of the destabilizer. A huge greenish portal appeared, as Steven pointed at it, "Portal."

Peter and Asahi grabbed the ship, as the Roses escaped from their escape pods, while Heather grabbed Makie, taking her to the Cyber World. Mech-Asahi threw the empty spaceship up and said, "PULL!"

 **SMASH!  
** Peter smashed it with his huge right cross. They reverted back to normal, as The Gang went into the portal. June even went in, as well.

June cried, "HANG ON, CHISAME!"

 **ZOOP!  
** The Gang, June, and Makie were trapped inside the portal, as they were trapped inside the cyber world, hoping for one final battle, between each other.

* * *

At the Cyber World, The Gang arrived, in their neon colors, as Makie was on the floor, moaning in pain. She coughed, "Ungh… How did I get here?"

She then barked, "I don't know why, but you fools will regret this day, friends!"

Heather stood in a fighting stance, as she said, "Makie! This is for my daughter that you hurt!"

She charged at Makie, as Makie blocked her attacks. Heather started to fight in swift punches, as Makie blocked each punch. The rest of The Gang watched on, as June was worried. Makie shouted, "You will pay! In my moment of triumph, you ruined everything! You will not win, AT ALL! I AM MISTRESS MAKIE, ROSE RED!"

Heather shouted, as she launched a Mach 7 Right Hook, "YOU DON'T HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE TURN A ROSE RED INTO BLACK AND BLUE!"

She socked her in the face, as Makie snarled, "Why… you… I don't know how your daughter escaped, but she'll suffer, much as YOU DO!"

She screamed, as she delivered a barrage of punches at her, while The Gang was shocked. She landed a kick to her gut, as Makie laughed, "Like Mother, like Daughter… STUPID and USELESS!"

They continued to fight, as June held onto a weak Chisame, as she said, "This is scary… Mommy's losing…"

Steven said, "It's fine, Junebug. She'll make it."

Mizuki replied, "But we can't let her fight, alone. She has this grudge, but she'll lose, without us!"

Steven stated, "Well, for that matter, we need to find the holding area to trap Mistress Makie in. And from there, we'll escape the cyber world and free the others!"

Asahi asked, "But where?"

Heather called, as she was struggling, "It's fine, guys! Do something to stop her! I'll hold her off!"

The Gang looked around, as the green wireframe area was a huge desolate area of nothingness and flatness. Peter moaned, "Good one, Bill Nye. There _is_ no holding area! This is nothing but a huge background of nothing!"

They looked around and found a small hut with two small people around, with a huge white box with a Windows logo on it. They prepared to fight, as the two people, wearing blue and red robes turned to them. Mizuki gasped, "Great Gatsby!"

Steven asked, "Is this a Malware area?"

They looked at the hut, inside, with huge electronic tablets, plus a small insignia of June's face. The two men were with the huge white box, as they were salaaming it.

June whispered, in Hanajima's voice, "The followers… of the EXE Factors…"

They chanted, "Ooooooooom…"

Farra barked, "HEY! Would you shut up? We're trying to save the world, you viruses!"

The blue man cried, "INTRUDERS! They came for the Files! KILL THEM! DELETE THEM ALL!"

The Red man then pointed at June and said, "No! WAIT, BROTHER! It's her! She's the chosen one!"

Asahi and Mizuki asked, "Who?"

The Blue man said, "No… There are six of them… It's THEM! Just as prophesized in _Document 8, Verse 32_."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's _Document 6, Verse 24._ "

"Heretic!"

Steven asked, "What is this, you two?"

Mizuki asked, "Tell me, you two, where is your holding cell for evil cyber-hackers?"

The Blue man said, "Over there."

Mizuki found a small electronic green doodad, which is a skull and crossbones, as she said, "You may have saved our worlds, young cultists."

Asahi said, "We may be in leagues with wacky cults, everywhere we go. But at this rate, we befriend anyone, regardless of race or creed."

Mizuki prepares to launch the Holding Cell, as Peter asked the little men, "So, who are YOU guys?"

The Blue man said, "WE are the Fileists – The last keepers of the true way."

The Red man added, "While our brothers of the cookie have succumbed to the siren song of Internet America, with its basalt-rich tunnels of the information super highway, only WE remain to act as Guardians of the File!"

Asahi asked, "What's with the huge white box?"

The Red man said, "It is _everything_ and _nothing_! Regardless, it's infinite."

Peter huffed, "That makes sense."

The Blue man stated, "We have guarded and worshipped it from behind the shadowy veil of faith, for generations, even before the satanic world melding."

The Red man added, "We loved the box, so much, we even sing a song about it. Sadly, the lyrics were interchangeable, every year. So, we didn't have time to prepare. Some of us believed it to be an allegory. I'm looking at _you_ , Jebediah."

Jebediah huffed, "But the veil has lifted! There it is, before us, just as the tablets foretold, since 1961, the day that our world was created!"

Farra asked, "What's inside the file box?"

Jeb said, "No one knows. No one has seen it, since the dawn of the days of the internet. In fact, _no one_ has seen it for thousands of years; even through times, _before_ the Digital Era was introduced."

The Red man said, "There are those who believe it contains… jpgs files."

Peter smiled, "So, in other words, a file of pictures?"

Jeb barked, "Oh, right! Like the Creator of All Things is really a fanciful box in the sky, filled with magical pics! You'll have to excuse Obediah. He's a fundamentalist."

The Gang huffed, "So we heard."

Mizuki said, "Well, before, you were expecting little June and us."

Jebediah said, "YES! Your forthcoming was foretold in the Documents and Blogs!"

Obediah remarked, " _And yea, the Devil Princess, knowing not her true purpose, would unlock the mysteries of the Files_."

June approached the File Box and it started to glow, "Oh, my… It likes me…"

Jebediah asked Obediah, "You know what that means?"

They both said, "It's time for the upcoming storm of Replies!"

Steven asked, "So, what does that have to do with Junebug?"

Jebediah said, "She must be blessed with The Gift, given by the one before her, following his or her untimely end. It will bestow power to the one who can use its contents!"

Steven said, "You two seemed awfully chipper about the cyber end."

Obediah replied, "It's just nice to be right, once in a while."

Jebediah scoffed, "Suck it, Barry! Who's wearing a colorful LED Robe, now?"

Mizuki smiled and said, "Well, this is all good and clean, but our friends are fighting Makie Sasaki, who is supposed to be trapped here. Anyway… I don't suppose we'll take the box, as evidence. We're worried that with June's Psychic Powers, we wanted to study the box."

Jebediah smiled, "Be our guests. Just _don't_ open it. And as for this Makie girl, we'll let the Box show you the way."

Obediah chanted, " _And then, the Devil Princess and the Six Knights of Justice broke down the walls, and slew the Betrayer of all fun girls_ …"

 **CRASH!  
** Heather went into the floor, as Makie appeared in the hut. She huffed, "HA, ha, ha, haaa! Well played, Heather Dunn! You are weak, but I am strong. And you The Fools have only seconds, before I am-!"

She gasped, as she saw the huge white File Box. She cringed in happiness, "My words… It cannot be… It's… The _Devil's Fileware_!"

Asahi asked, "Devil's Fileware?!"

The Gang was confused, as Steven barked, "Sorry, Makie, but it's ours!"

Heather groaned, as she stood up, "That's right!"

Makie laughed, as she approached the box, "Well, why are you not taking it? It's mine, and mine forever. You've led me to the greatest prize of them all! Soon, as this world will be my own personal cyber world, with you six trapped forever… I will take the box AND the one who can control it… YES!"

June shivered, "Get your _own_ toy box, loser!"

Mizuki said, " _File Folder_ , June."

"Whatever."

Chisame weakly moaned, "Get out… while you can…"

Mizuki then beeped the device, as she said, "Mistress Makie Sasaki… I have bad news for you!"

She opened the cell, as Makie held on to a lone bar and said, "Oh, no, you don't! You got seconds, before the cell dissipates! Once it's gone, it'll take months to reprogram the holding cell! You have _indeed_ failed!"

Mizuki called to the others, "HANG ON!"

She laughed, as the cell was sucking her in, but she was dangling around, holding on for dear life. The Gang, however, was holding on, along with Jeb and Obie, hoping they don't get sucked in, too. Makie laughed, as she jeered, "MORONS! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! YES! I HAVE FINALLY BESTED THE GANG! YES! **YES! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

Heather snapped, "GOD, I HATE THAT STUPID LAUGH!"

She then turned to Heather and said, "And Heather, you were such a worthy opponent. Too bad tawdry girls like you deserve failures. You are indeed a failure at being-!"

Heather asked, "Uh, hold that thought, okay?"

Makie said, "Okay. What is it?"

Heather clenched her fist and socked her with a superfast left punch.

"AND THAT IS FOR HURTING MY DAUGHTER, YOU CLICHÉD BRAT!"

Makie gasped, as she let go of the bar, "CRUSHED!"

Peter laughed, "Don't that make it so easy?"

She was sucked into the cell, as she was screaming for her life, "YOU CANNOT DO THIS! NO! I'LL BE BACK! MAKIE SASAKI WILL BE-! Huh?"

She stopped and looked at June, who was staring at her in a cold blank glare, with her aura black and her eyes a bright purple. Makie whispered in fear, "Hanajima…"

 **SHOOOOOOOOP!  
** Makie was violently sucked inside the cell, as she was trapped in the cyber world's prison. Steven smirked, as he said, "Game over, Mistress!"

The Gang celebrated, as they high-fived each other. June cheered, but looked at Chisame.

"NO! CHISAME!"

She sobbed, as she held the rabbit tight. She sobbed, "No… She's… She's… Chisame's dead! No…"

She bawled, as she held the dead rabbit tight. Mizuki said, as she was hurt, "It's fine, June. She'll move on. She helped us save the worlds from Mistress Makie."

June wept, "But it's not fair! I promised her a soup dinner with her, with that cabbage soup! Oh, why did she have to die, just now?"

She sobbed, as Heather held her, as she was crying, "Junior… It's okay… She's moved on. She helped us… and she was hurt by Makie. But it's fine now. Chisame is avenged. And wherever she is now… She's happy for you."

June sobbed, "Really, Mommy?"

Heather hugged her and said, "Don't cry. She'll be happy for you, now…"

The others were moved, as Mizuki wiped her tears and said, "Uh, Heather… I know this is sudden, but we have to return to HQ, and study this box. If you don't mind."

Heather smiled and said, "No problem… Come on, Junior… Let's go home."

June giggled, "Okay, Mommy…"

She lifted her up, as Peter and Mizuki carried the _Devil's Fileware_ on their shoulders. The Gang left the Cyber World, as they defeated Mistress Makie, possibly once and for all.

The narrator appeared and said, " _And so ended another heartwarming tale of The Gang's adventures. Our villain has been undone by her own greed. It would seem a fitting conclusion. Yes, it is an ending to our story…  
But merely, this is TRULY not the end. Oh, no. This is TRULY the beginning of our story. The overture of a five-part symphony of mayhem that will blow your ever-loving mind…  
What IS the mysterious File Box, with its bizarre connection to the late Saki Hanajima, and also to young June Nevins?  
Has Mistress Makie finally been defeated?  
Will Steven Cooke get REAL powers?  
Will June be able to control her emerging powers, or are her ominous visions of the future a sign of tragedy to come?  
I will see you in the upcoming chapters, to answer these questions – and more… But before we start Arc 2, in the next chapter, I leave you with THIS chilling conclusion._"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Mizuki and Peter looked at the _Devil's Fileware_ , as she said, "Think about it, babe. The mysterious of the past, thanks to the tellers that know of the future."

Peter said, "Ridiculous. I wish they'd tell us more."

Mizuki smiled, "Well, for what it's worth… Mistress Makie is detained, Cy-Bo-Div gave us our congratulations, and we have more questions to solve, in this _Moji Mikisa_. We'll have the AAW Troops detain the box, until we get to the bottom of this."

Peter smiled, "You said it, babe."

They shared a kiss, as Mizuki said, "Now, if you don't mind… Let's make out, in our new home."

Peter said, as he was disgusted, "Well, I hope you'll make a _fresh_ chicken pizza. No one told me that _Gummy Moe's_ pizza had awful chicken. I'd rather be healthy."

Mizuki snuffed, "Oh, come now. It's no wonder that place was burned to the ground, thanks to Makie. But in the process, the _Pennywhistle Center_ was standing tall. I wonder why…"

Peter said, "You got me. You should've visited that place! It was awesome!"

He asked, "Oh, right. What about Julie?"

Mizuki said, "Well, the cyber treatment dissolved from her, so she'll be back home, in a couple of days. Steffi got the news, and she was relieved that she's okay. Also, she banned Makie Sasaki from _Steffi's_. Too late for her."

"How's June taking it?"

"Well, she'll live. The rabbit is dead, but she was an alien. It's for the best. Sometimes sacrifices must be made. For now, she'll stay with us, in our protection. And we mean _all_ of us. Heather is okay with it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. In any case… How's Farra and Heather?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Farra approached Heather, who was brooding about their adventure. Farra smiled and said, "I'm sorry I overreacted over June…"

Heather smiled, "I'm sorry, too."

They shared a hug, as Farra whispered, "Thanks, BFF…"

The Gang Girls' friendship has been patched, and they stopped Mistress Makie, thanks to Friendship Power, once again. Peace had been restored to the Alternate Worlds… for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pennywhistle Center, in a room, underground, a lone pod was activating, as it started to beep and whir. The pod opened, as it showed a girl with long brown hair and a pink dress, with the words " _Mech-1_ " on her chest.

She beeped, as she opened her eyes, "Big Brother…"

* * *

 _"The Gang in The EXE Files" will return in:  
 **Act II – "12 Mech"  
(a.k.a. The Deadly Dozen Trojans)**_

* * *

 ** _This act in the EXE Files covers the School Rumble References. See if you can find them all._**

 ** _"…a survival war game in an abandoned school." –_** _The narrator mentions the famous Survival War game from Episodes 2 & 3 of Season Two._

 ** _Ami Koshimizu –_** _She is the Japanese Voice Actress for Tenma Tsukamoto. She is also the voice of Sailor Jupiter in "Sailor Moon Crystal"._

 ** _Carrie Savage –_** _She is the English Voice Actress for Karen Ichijou._


	8. Episode 2 Part 1

The narrator appeared, in her desk, as she addressed to the audience, "Yes, I have returned… and yes, this is a brand-new story. Let us recall what transpired, in this fictional adventure… It's morbidly a tale of six members, each with its own traits and powers. But rather… the pawns of our legend of tragedy and horror… Well, not horror, but let us not stall for time, and explain what happened, last time…"

She showed a slideshow of the last arc and explained:  
 _This great Moji Mikisa, the name of the fusion of the alternate realities, played host to many bizarre moments and fun stuff… but none so staggering as the one that played out here, beneath the crumbling and recovering streets, just minutes ago…  
A crazed young woman, who strives for revenge, bent on global domination, was thwarted by our six young and brave heroes and a little girl with psychic powers. A tidy conclusion to a wonderful story… or so it seems. For about five nanoseconds, as soon as The Gang celebrated their victory against Mistress Makie Sasaki, they have launched something so horrible, so unexplainable, as it seemed to render evil psychotic tyrants… suddenly quaint._

At the Pennywhistle Center, three girls appeared from the basement, as they walked slowly upstairs. One of them had auburn hair, in ponytails, with a blue swimsuit, marked as _Mech-2_. The girl in dark brown hair, marked with _Mech-1_ , followed her, while a girl in a green swimsuit and medium-length light brown hair, marked as _Mech-3_ , was lagging behind. She went up the stairs, but stumbled down a bit.

"Ow…" She moaned, "Dear Sisters, wait!"

She got up and hustled. As they left Pennywhistle Center, one of the girls looked around Jubilee City, as she was shocked, seeing that the city has been in ruins, by Mistress Makie, "No… _Dear Brother…_ How could this happen?"

The girl in _Mech-1_ said, "Could it be… a Texas Tornado? Big Brother, it can't be true. How could this have happened?"

A figure appeared in front of the girls, as the _Mech-3_ girl appeared. He asked them, in a sinister voice, "Perhaps I can explain it to you, ladies… I may need of your assistance… in helping the fiends that did this to your city."

The girl in _Mech-2_ said, "That won't be necessary. Besides, our scanners show… You're evil."

The man appeared in the shadows, as he was in a silhouette, in his upper body, showing his blue shirt and khakis.

 _Oh, no! It can't be!_

"Trust me, ladies… I can help you… But you must do ME the favor. Think of it as avenging your city." He hissed.

The girl in _Mech-2_ said, as she kneeled down, "What is your request, sir?"

The narrator said, " _Recognize our newest star villain, and why these girls are robots, obeyed to protect the city? But what is their purpose? And why are they awakened, only for the duties of their "Brother"? This happened, days after Mistress Makie's sudden defeat, at the hands of Heather Dunn, who sent the evil woman away, inside the cells of time. Let us progress to later on… shall we? We're about to experience something different for our heroes… VERY different…"_

* * *

 ** _ACT 2: 12 Mech  
(a.k.a. The Deadly Dozen Trojans)_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in 2121 Straight Street, Peter and Farra were walking together from the convenience store, as Farra scoffed at him, "Yeah, right!"

Peter barked, "But I _did!_ I fought The Undertaker!"

"Oh, please…"

"But it's true!"

"You're just making things up, only for your sudden break, after Kanaka gave us a week off for our victory."

"Yeah, well, name ONE thing _you_ did, after I left to have fun!"

Farra smirked, "Well, I destroyed ODIN."

Peter gasped, "ODIN?!"

"It's not what you think! Kanaka gave me the order to destroy the espionage branch called ODIN. During our break, she hired me to destroy the building, on the inside-out… During one of AAW's routine missions by Hartwell and Thomas, they were interrupted by an ODIN agent and took the credit for themselves."

"Maybe it has something to do with Archer and Kane in AAW, now."

"Nah. Malory Archer couldn't stand having ODIN resurface and take away AAW's missions, since her son, Sterling, is with us, now. She figured " _no more_ ", and sent me to take this mission."

"But Farra… We fight as a team! Why did you fight at it, alone?"

She blushed, as she whispered, "Uh… No reason…"

He smirked, "Well, that _still_ wouldn't topple my battle with The Undertaker."

"Will you stop it, Big Guy? You did _not_! You have no idea what kind of ridiculous theory you made!"

"But it's true…"

She returned to the building, as she stated, "Well, let's ask the others about this ridiculous theory… We'll see who the true story was."

"Oh, and I'm not?"

She stepped inside, as a black crow fluttered down to Peter. It was small, with bushy black feathers. It cawed to him, as Peter smiled, "Oh, hey, Luzer."

It spoke in a dopey voice, "Oh, hello, Master. Did she believe you?"

"No. I wish she did. Farra may be a pain, but at least Mizuki believes me…"

"Oh, dear. I don't think I never met your friends, Master."

"Oh, you'll meet them, one day, if you stopped acting like a coward."

Luzer flew up to a tree and said, "Well, I'll hide in this tree, until the sun goes down."

Peter called to him, "Well, why don't you come down now?"

"Oh, no… My Mommy didn't hatch me in the solar rays of Ra… I'm a Midnight Crow…"

"Oh, you're not a vampire bird. At least come down, when the clouds cover it."

"Yes, I guess so."

Luzer curled up in a tree, as Peter stepped in the building. Luzer relaxed and then fell asleep.

 **XXXXX**

Steven said, as he was inside with the others, "Seriously? Are you arguing, again?"

Farra remarked, "He said that he fought The Undertaker!"

Peter said, "But it's true!"

Mizuki asked, "Wait, wasn't he the one who had an undefeated streak at Wrestlemania? I hear that Brock Lesnar was the _one_ in 21-1."

Heather nagged, "Paul Heyman wouldn't shut up."

Mizuki said, "Well, it _is_ a big deal. I believe him, since he had many adventures."

Farra griped, "JABBERWOCKY IS NOT AN ADVENTURE!"

Peter said, "You guys believe me, right?"

The others did not raise their hands, as Peter grumbled, "Fine. But I have proof. It's just… I don't remember…"

Mizuki asked, "Huh? You don't remember?"

He showed a black gauntlet, which is a leather right glove with a gem on it. He said that this was given to him, suddenly. He also said that he befriended a dark bird, namely Luzer, his crow. Asahi gasped, "No way… You had to fight a living WWE legend, and you got a prize for winning?"

Heather added, "You have a pet crow?"

Peter said, "Uh, technically, it was a draw… but I got this, during the fight. I knew how it went, but I can't seem to remember how it went, before."

Mizuki said, "That may be so, but we'll see what we can do about your _amnesiac_ battle. But we don't believe you fought The Undertaker."

Peter griped, "I DID, TOO!"

Asahi asked, "Hey, guys. I know we're dropping this subject, but… We have to move on. Joanna is back in Cyber City, after our battle with Mistress Makie. But my hunch tells me that this is far from over…"

Mizuki said, "She's right. Moving on to pressing matters…"

She held up the huge white box and said, "The _Devil's Fileware._ From what we hear, this box was where June's toys were given – the binoculars, the conch shell, and the toy pistol. They are all linked to the _ESP Perk_ and its powers, including June Nevins' psychic powers. Now, we cannot dare to open this box. You've heard the story of _Pandora's Box_ , right?"

They nodded, as Peter said, "That may be so, but it's like a futuristic version of the Demon Chest."

Asahi said, "No ghouls in them thar box. It's safe."

Heather smiled, "Well, we cannot open it. Suppose June does? I think she's the chosen one…"

Steven said, "I'm afraid not, guys. Steven Cooke will believe anything – _except_ Peter's story – but this… This, I do not know. Should Steven Cooke be concerned?"

Heather said, "Yeah. I'm rather curious…"

Peter whispered, "How mysterious."

The Gang stared at the box, as they were curious to know what is inside. But Mizuki said, "Well, for what it's worth, we'll leave it alone, for that. Sorry, guys. But until we can solve this, _no one_ touches the box; not even June. She can open it, but we must know, before doing so."

She took the box and locked it away, "But that goes for evil beings that wanted this power. We have to keep it safe. For now, let's go rest up."

She shut the safe, as Steven asked, "You're not going to examine it, Miz?"

Mizuki said, "Sorry. I tried, but my iPhone was acting funny. In any case, we'll dub this hypothesis as _inconclusive_."

The Gang went to their rooms, as Mizuki looked out the window. She then saw the tree, which had Luzer resting. She asked, "A crow?"

She waved to the crow, as he woke up. The crow gasped, as it flew away. She cried, "WAIT! Who are you, crow?"

She whispered, "Strange… This is weird… Could this be a warning?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at a small town, 12 girls in shiny blue uniforms, marked with a number on their chests, marched down the street. Mecha Sakuya said, " _Dear Brother…_ This is where we strike. We must find… _The One_!"

They cheered on, "HOO-AH!"

They continued to march, as they separated in each part of town.

 **XXXXX**

The following evening, Mizuki stepped out and went for a walk, alone. The crow, Luzer, hovered over her, as he thought, "She's beautiful… She must be Master's girlfriend. I hope I have the courage to tell her about us."

As Mizuki walked down the dark streets, she saw a figure in the shadows. She asked, "Excuse me… Hello?"

She followed her, as she ran off. Luzer flew off, following her. Mizuki was chasing after the mysterious girl, as she was in black hair, in glasses, and in a blue uniform, with the word " _Mech-7_ " imprinted on her chest. Luzer shivered, as he thought, "This is scary… Who is she?"

Meanwhile, in a lone dark room, a girl in a coat and pants, was sitting in the chair, looking at her tarot cards. She had " _Mech-8_ " on her chest. She pulled up a card and said, "Situation – normal…"

Back at the dark side of the streets, Mizuki halted, as she was out of breath. She moaned, "Oh, gimme a break. Why was she running?"

The girl appeared, as she called to Mizuki, "Accept your fate, _Brother Mine_. You, robot, will be helping us, in our hour of need. We need you… We love you… Brother Mine, I weep for you, as I am weakening…"

Mizuki asked, "Huh? What are you saying? I'm not a-!"

She disappeared, as she huffed, "Silly girl. What the hell was that about?"

Mizuki brushed her long ponytail, as Luzer sighed in relief, "CAW! What a relief… And I thought she would be hostile."

The crow flew away, as Mizuki returned to 2121 Straight Street. As she walked, two girls in blue uniforms, one in pigtails and one with brown hair and a skull cap, viewed Mizuki.

"She's not a robot, Hina," Mamoru said.

Hinako smiled, " _Bro-Bro_ will be happy for her. She's not, just yet. Those hands are a dead giveaway."

Mamoru smirked, "True. But _Big Bro_ wants to destroy the evil pact that ruined our home and take the girl to her. Could _she_ be _The One_ that the guy was talking about?"

Hina said, "I don't know. Bro-Bro… I'm tired…"

Mamoru whispered, "We wait… Rinrin and Sakuya will let us know, when we strike. We got a pic on her. Now all we need is the rest. According to stats, she is with six others – two male, four female… and one of them has the prize… Some box they have."

Hinako yawned, "I need to recharge, Bro-Bro. We can take them out, tomorrow."

Mamoru said, as she picked up Hinako, "Yes, Hina. Don't worry. We're not ready, yet. But whoever this girl is, she's a prissy little wind-up doll."

They disappeared into the darkness.

 **XXXXX**

Mizuki, the next morning, was scanning with her iPhone, on the sudden reports of girls appearing, out of the blue. She thought, "Could that girl I met be one of them? Where did they come from?"

Luzer flew into Peter's window, as he turned to him, "Hey, Luzer. How are ya?"

He petted it, as Mizuki asked, "Did you bring that filthy bird in?"

"Sorry. But the crow's been following me, everywhere."

"He looks scary-looking."

Luzer ducked into his sleeve, as he cawed, "Oh, no…"

Mizuki asked, "It's okay. I won't bite. I'm surprised that you know of Peter, really well. I'm his girlfriend. Don't worry…"

He stated, "Uh, Miz, he's like that. He's often shy around other people… even peppy and perky girls, with such lively energy. He'd prefer darkness…"

"Well, that's crows for you. Does he have a name?"

"Luzer."

"Wait… Loser?!"

"L-U-Z-E-R. Luzer."

"Oh… _Luzer_. I get it. He must be the crow you mentioned."

Luzer flew off, as Peter said, "Be back soon, Luzer. See ya!"

He said to her, "Now, why do you look so scared?"

She said, "Last night… Well… There are reports of robot girls in the city. However, they kept looking for something. I don't know what, but I met one of them, and they treat me like a brother… One of them called me _Brother Mine_."

Peter said, "Hmm… You may be right. I'll stick by you, on this one. Whatever goes on, we'll take it as a team – like Edge and Lita!"

Mizuki giggled, "Thanks, Big Guy. Oh, hey… Where are the others?"

Peter said, "Well, they had to return to AAW HQ. I'm afraid Kanaka has some _bad news_ for them…"

Mizuki gasped, "NO!"

 **XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Kanaka barked, "YES! There are plenty of cities being hounded by these girls, the _Twelve Sisters…_ except they're NOT Percival's adopted robots."

 ** _Kanaka Nanase  
AAW Boss  
Alien Girl from Planet Nihon  
Gives out orders, one-by-one  
Daughter of Space Captain, Haruka Nagoshi_**

Asahi said, "Obviously. There are 11 of them. One of them is dead."

Steven asked, "So, what's the bad news?"

Kanaka huffed, "My superior told me that if these 12 girls succeed in taking the cities, it's my ass. Meaning that I'll be fired from AAW. The guy happens to be Head of Alliance Across the World."

Heather instigated, "I see… But is it bad?"

Kanaka smiled, "No worries. I'll set you guys up on a mission, in the last known whereabouts. Luckily, I know of a friend."

The monitor was on the wall, as it showed Changed Daily, who was by the fireplace, as he addressed to The Gang, "Good day to you, The Gang. I take it that the mission with Mistress Makie has been finished."

Steven smiled, "We did. But now we have _bigger_ worries."

Changed Daily said, "Yes, I'm aware of this device, called the _Devil's Fileware._ I'll tell you what, if YOU can tell me what is the secrets behind the box, send a fax addressed to my name, _Changed Daily_ , for security reasons, whatsoever."

His communicator beeped, as he said, "Ah! My daily name of the day."

He said in disgust, "Ugh… _Focaccia Fun Buggy…_ "

The Gang snickered, as Kanaka giggled. Focaccia Fun Buggy sighed, "This arc gets weirder, every day…"

Kanaka said, "While I have my top men get on the _Devil's Fileware AND_ June's psychic powers, guard them both with your lives. Also, the last known city is in South City, where they tend to strike."

Steven said, "We'll get Peter and Mizuki and save the city, before you can say " _Fort Kielbasa_ "! If you can _say "Fort Kielbasa"._ "

Kanaka said, "Uh… About that… I'm pairing you with Farra and Heather. Asahi, you side with Agents Archer, Kane, and Figgis. June, you stay here with Agents Carl and Gillette."

June nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Focaccia Fun Buggy said, "Right. Group A will be in South City, while Group B will take Phon Ru Town, near F City. As for the little one, we may need her, if she finds something funny."

June bowed, "Yes, sir."

Kanaka said, "Alright. I'm counting on you. Stop this threat… _today_! I'll find Peter and Mizuki, and have them sent to Bradshaw Boulevard."

Farra said, "Well, it's not easy. There's twelve of them, and six of us. Do we have a chance?"

Kanaka smirked, "Please. You guys have made collateral damage, almost as much as A-Squad. And our Earth President is A-Squad. Do good, and I'll see you get a promotion!"

The Gang saluted, as Kanaka called out, "DISMISSED!"

Steven called, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They ran off, as Kanaka sighed in regret, "Man, I don't like this mission, at all. Sure, Mistress Makie is gone, possibly for good, but Cy-Bo-Div hasn't finished the job."

June asked, "Really? You think I can be of help?"

Kanaka said, "I'm sorry, kid. But with that kind of power you have, I'm afraid you'll be in our safety, until your mother returns."

June pouted, "Figures. The adults _never_ let me have fun."

A fat man in a white tank and blue sweatpants appeared, as he said, "Hey, kids have fun, too. But sometimes, the certain amount of kids can play by the rules."

 ** _Carl Brutananadilewski  
A-Squad Agent  
Codename: LARS  
Fat Man that "needs NO instructions to know how to ROCK!"  
Loves broads, hot wings, and his car "2Wycked"  
Fan of any New York Pro Team  
Hates Boston_**

June asked, "You're Agent Carl?"

Carl smiled, "Yeah, kid. I am. Boss told me about you, kid. You got a gift that can best those phony scammers in the ESPer world."

"You think so?"

"I know so. AAW has got your protection. And imagine how Heather will feel, if you get in trouble."

"Mommy almost broke up with Aunt Farra, after Makie kidnapped me."

"Ouch. But you stay by me. We'll be in the main room with Ray. The guy's a fruit, but he is amazing."

"Amazingly like Joanna?"

"Huh?"

"As in… he's gay?"

Kanaka barked, "HEY! YOU WATCH YOUR TONE!"

"Sorry," June said, "But Auntie Jo _is_ like that."

Carl said, "Yeah, it'll be fine. Agent Gillette is on hiatus, until Mizuki returns to repair his cyborg legs. One time, he had to microwave a burrito, and those waves messed up his legs, so badly, they did not respond."

Kanaka said, "Once Mizuki and Peter return, Agent Carl, you tell them the mission, but _after_ they fix Agent Gillette's legs."

Carl nodded, "YEAH! TONIGHT!"

June barked, "Not TONIGHT! I go to bed at 9."

Carl took June away, as Kanaka sighed, "My ass is on the line. President Old Man and Hajime are busy, and we got The Gang left, in this very important mission. The fate of the worlds is rested on these six. I sure wish they knew what they were doing."

* * *

At their hideout, Peter & Mizuki got dressed in their black blazer and pants, with blue shirts. Mizuki said that she has to go to Bradshaw Boulevard.

"You mean JBL?"

"No. There is a disturbance going on, over there. And Kanaka said to get there, post haste."

She picked up a toolbox and said, "Of course, Agent Gillette needs repairs on his bionic legs. We'll stop by HQ, first."

"What about here?"

"It'll be fine. No danger. Steven and the girls are going to South City, whilst Asahi will have Archer, Lana, and Figgis. Superball gave me the coordinates. You can stay by me, for support… _Mister "I fought The Undertaker"_. Don't get me wrong, but do you think you would've fought him, in a very dark location?"

"I wouldn't. I hate the pitch blackness."

"Of course."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I've handled bad stuff, before, but-."

 **XXXXX**

An old man, in South City, with gray hair and a mustache, was speaking to Farra, Steven, & Heather, "Mmm, yes. I think I saw some disturbances, around the city."

Farra explained, "Sir, there are 12 girls, in the vicinity of the AU Areas, and we were wondering if a few of them had made these _disturbances_."

Steven barked, "Your very life is at stake! The AAW will help you, old man. And once it does become averted, you can sell fish again."

The Old Man said, in a fisherman's attire, "Uh, that's nice and all, but I'm a carpenter."

Steven smirked, "My bad, homey. You look the same, in this weather."

Heather smiled, "He looked like a fisherman."

Farra said, "Well… OH, CRAP!"

They asked, "WHAT?"

She stated, as she was upset, "We forgot… There are 12 girls hounding the areas, and we have NO CLUE what they look like!"

Steven & Heather fell in a THUD, as Steven got up and growled, "We forgot? You mean we forgotten what these girls looked like?"

Farra shouted, "Well, _excuse me_ , douche!"

The Old Man said, "Excuse me, sir and ladies, but if you want to know about the disturbances, follow your instinct. If something weird is going on… track it down."

Steven nodded, "You heard the NOT-fisher!"

They left, as Heather said, "Uh, guys? What did he mean by that?"

Steven remarked, "Remember _North City_? There was a disturbance involving fruits, being used wrongfully."

Farra added, "We later learn that the fruits were used by controlled citizens, influenced by the Hunie Bucs, a.k.a. Hunie Prism, a group of intergalactic sexy women, made of space bacteria and gelatin."

Heather shuddered, "Ewwww… Jell-O babe!?"

Farra huffed, "Try to keep up with the mission dossiers."

Heather replied, "I wasn't around, when you two made the mission. I mean, if we only knew… mostly about Haruka _and_ my daughter. It's like kids are being chosen for power."

Farra smiled, as she stated, "Well, be that as it may, The Gang will handle things, all right."

Steven remarked, "Remember, kiddo, not only we want to stop these evil women, but also, protect June _and_ the Devil's Fileware. June knows about it, but we cannot be so sure. That's why we want to do this, first, before we can begin a mission."

Heather whispered, "Junior…"

 **XXXXX**

At Phon Ru Town, near F City, Asahi was riding in front on Archer's car, as Lana and Cyril were sitting in the back. Archer said, "So, there are weird girls going around, in the city?"

Asahi stated, "Yes. While we were conducting the studies on this Devil's Fileware, we had an emergency mission that may make or break AAW. That means the team would disband, should we fail."

Archer snorted, "Not the first time we have disbanded."

Lana smiled, "And then we succeeded in having ISIS trying to reactivate. Sadly, no news yet on it. But we're pretty sure it may happen, real soon. We're still gunning for a new name to us."

Archer added, "And we have _no one_ on newer names, yet."

"Archer."

"I mean, we're trying for something that makes us laugh or so."

"Archer, please."

"Sorry. I mean, something more original and unique, unlike most people."

Asahi asked, "By the way, how _is_ the NOT-terror ring rolling along? Did Malory ever made an announcement?"

Lana said, "Not yet. But we're just happy, working with you, until our jobs come back. I mean, it was fun being drug dealers, unknowingly being used by the CIA, with a tonne of coke, then firearm…"

Cyril barked, "HEY! I had a good run as President!"

 ** _Cyril Figgis  
C-Squad Agent  
CIA Agent/AAW Accountant  
Former President of San Marcos  
Hates Archer; used to date Lana  
Trigger-Happy spastic attitude, with a machinegun_**

Archer said, "Yeah. Until you were usurped…"

Lana smiled, "Well, yeah. Had fun being away from your mouth, all the time, but now we missed your antics. Luckily, we came away with a lot of the former President's loot, which Malory traded away a huge tank of Nerve Gas and a painting that is worth $40 million."

Asahi asked, "Forty million dollars? Holy shit! Really?"

Archer huffed, "It's nothing more than a blank canvas… which almost makes it like someone made it as a work of an interesting art."

Asahi huffed, "Oh. Then, it's _not_ art, if it's nothing."

Archer barked at Lana, "Yeah, Lana!"

Lana said, "Well, it's nice to visit F City, again, after our recent trips there, as ISIS Agents."

Asahi replied, "Well, I'll play secondary to you C-Squaders. I know I am your superior in this group…"

Archer scoffed, "HAH!"

She continued, "But I'm still new to these AAW Missions, and haven't been in duty, a lot, since I returned to the active roster. So, I'm leaving you three in charge."

Archer laughed, "Sweet. Watch a pro, Sakurai! You're about to see me, in action!"

Lana barked, "Jesus Christ! Will you just-, LOOK OUT!"

The car screeched, as Archer made a sharp turn, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The car stopped, as two girls were in front of the car, in green attires. It was two girls in a green hat and dress, with an R2 on the emblem of their hat.

Meanwhile, in the dark room, the girl in purple hair held up a tarot card and said, "It begins…"

Back at Phon Ru Town, the agents stepped out, as Archer shouted, "WHAT THE SHIT, YOU TWO! YOU COULD'VE JUST CALLED FOR US, BEFORE I STOPPED!"

Asahi halted him, as she glared, "So… You're the disturbances…"

The girls held up silver rifles, as they aimed at the group. Lana said, "Uh, did we remember to pack our guns?"

Asahi said, "Kanaka said that we cannot use firearm for this mission! Besides, C-Squad's privileges for guns are still at work!"

Archer smiled, as he held up a pistol, "Well, good thing I brought my underwear gun, just in case."

Cyril smiled, "HEY! Smart thinking, Archer!"

Archer laughed, "Yeah! That's what makes me leader of C-Squ-!"

 **BANG!  
** A Mecha Rinrin shot the gun off his hand, as he gasped, "…aaah the fuck?"

Mecha Rinrin 1 said, "Disperse. You are in public property in Phon Ru City – the hideaway of the 12 Mech Sisters!"

Lana gasped, "Twelve Mech-? Robot girl?!"

Cyril barked, "And you're _not_ leader of C-Squad!"

Archer huffed, "No shit, Lana… And Cyril, shut up! How did they do that?"

Asahi cried, "GET DOWN!"

They fired at the agents, but they ducked, as the Rinrins fired at the car. The car was destroyed and totaled, as the Rinrins bowed and walked away. Archer got up and sighed, "God dammit…"

Cyril sighed, "A plan went up in smoke… I can't go back to San Marcos… I just can't!"

Lana cried, "CYRIL! Look, I know you don't like this mission, but that's just the start! We can win this, baby!"

Cyril barked, "BABY?! As in the bastard child you produced that is _not_ mine?"

Asahi said, "Uh, did you even tell him?"

Archer said, "Yeah, Lana. He has to know…"

Lana let go of Cyril, as she said, "Uh, no… But I'll be glad to tell him, once this mission is over."

Cyril sighed, "Why did I even sign with YOU TWO?"

Asahi barked, "HEY! Wake up and smell the coffee! We haven't lost yet! We're down one transportation vehicle, but we're not licked, yet! Alright, guys. I'll take leadership on this one. We need to split up and search for clues. We're peaceful citizens, but the robot girls will come back and get us. We take them… dead-on!"

Archer asked, "So, will you become a giant robot for this one?"

Asahi said, "Not yet. But we'll search the area, and see what we know about these robots. Archer, you and Agent Kane will take one area. I'll be with Agent Figgis. Remember, report back to me, once you're done."

Lana said, "Normally, I'd say _noope_ , but AAW's job is on the line, so…"

Archer smirked, "Hell yeah!"

Lana smiled, "Okay. Remember where we parked!"

Archer huffed, "Very funny, Lana!"

He walked off, as Cyril sighed, feeling hurt, "It's been a month since we joined AAW. I can't take this pressure."

Asahi held Cyril and said, "It'll be fine. You've had worse. Me… I've had a worst time, being nearly raped by a sex robot…"

Cyril looked at her, as she shivered, "Damn it! I thought I promised myself I'd forget that moment!"

* * *

At Bradshaw Boulevard, Mizuki scanned her iPhone, as she said, "Big Guy, you take the east side of the area, I'll take the west."

Peter said, as she pointed east, "Gotcha!"

He roared, "GO! GO! GO!"

Mizuki smiled, as Luzer flew past him. She then said, "Now, let's find those harpy girls…"

She dashed off, as Peter said, putting on his leather gauntlet, "Let's go, Luzer! Looks like Master and Dark Hawk will make their debut, here in Bradshaw Blvd."

The crowd cheers, as a figure was in a green flowing dress, red mask, and a huge hat. She spoke in a British accent, "So, it has begun. Check it! The players for the _Brother Dearest's_ plot against Jubilee City have finally come to fruition!"

She leapt off, slinking away in the shadows.

Meanwhile, in her dark room, the girl picked up the card and said, "It seems I will step in… once the plot becomes very dangerous…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 ** _Texas Tornado_** _– The gimmick for Kerry Von Erich (Kerry Adkisson) in the old WWF, from 1990 to 1992. Adkisson died in 1993._

 ** _The Undertaker (Mark Callaway)_** _– The WWE Legend that is known for his Deadman gimmick, and his Wrestlemania undefeated streak (21-0), until Brock Lesnar defeated him at Wrestlemania XXX, in 2014. Undertaker is known for many matches, including the Hell in the Cell, Casket Match, Inferno match, and the Buried Alive match. Undertaker, as of today, is 22-1 in Wrestlemania, and recently celebrated 25 Years in WWE at the 2015 Survivor Series._

 ** _Wrestlemania –_** _WWE's Flagship Event, which is held around late March or early April, taking place in huge arenas and major cities. Currently, there are 32 Wrestlemanias, dating back to 1984, in New York, and has continued to show, originating in major cities, like Los Angeles, Chicago, Detroit, Toronto, Seattle, Boston, Miami, Philadelphia, and coming up in 2016, Dallas._

 ** _Brock Lesnar_** _– A superstar in WWE who was the youngest WWE Undisputed champion in history, until Randy Orton took that spot. Lesnar competed in NFL, MMA, and even UFC, Lesnar is famous for his F-5 and Kimura Lock. Recently, Lesnar was the "ONE" in 21-1, following his stunning victory at Wrestlemania XXX against The Undertaker, in 2014. That same year, Brock defeated John Cena at Summerslam, to win the WWE World Heavyweight title, after 16 suplexes to the former champ. One year later, he had his rematch with The Undertaker, at SummerSlam, losing to the Phenom in controversial fashion, and again in one final battle, at Hell in a Cell '15, with the Beast victorious._

 ** _Paul Heyman (Paul Heyman Jr.)_** _– The caveat and founder of the original ECW. He is currently in WWE, as manager of Brock Lesnar; he has also other superstars, such as managed Big Show, Kurt Angle, and Cesaro. In the story, Heather said that Heyman wouldn't shut up about the streak. He mentions that, a lot, since Wrestlemania XXX._

 ** _Edge (Adam Copeland)_** _– A former WWE superstar and a Hall of Famer from Toronto. Edge is a Money in the Bank winner, Royal Rumble winner, and a multi-time World Champion and Tag Team Champion. He retired in 2011, after a career-ending neck injury, following his win over Alberto del Rio for the World Heavyweight Championship. Today, he does acting in certain TV shows, including SyFy's Haven._

 ** _Lita (Amy Dumas) –_** _A former WWE Diva and a Hall of Famer. She is known as the woman who revolutionized the Diva's Division, during the Attitude Era. She is a four-time Women's Champion, and best known for her rivalry with fellow Hall of Famer, Trish Stratus._

 ** _"I'm afraid I got some BAD NEWS!"_** _– When Peter mentions Kanaka has got "Bad News", it is a reference to the catchphrase of current WWE Superstar, Bad News Barrett (Stu Bennett), also known as Wade Barrett. Barrett will be a part of this story, in later chapters, as it's hinted that he's in AAW._

 ** _JBL (John Layfield)_** _– John "Bradshaw" Layfield is a former WWE Champion and a self-made millionaire. He is made famous for his tag team with Faarooq (Ron Simmons), as the A.P.A. Layfield currently works for WWE as color-commentator for Raw, Smackdown, and PPVs with "Miyazawa & May" regular, Michael Cole, and Hall of Famer, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and was the general manager of NXT. He even had his own show on the WWE Website called "The JBL (not Cole) Show" (later known as "The JBL & Renee Show")._


	9. Episode 2 Part 2

At Bradshaw Blvd, Peter and Luzer arrived at a huge area, which is guarded by three Mech Sisters. One had a hat and an orange jacket, with brown hair. Another had curly purple hair and in an apron, and another had long blue hair, in a ponytail, wearing a purple yutaka. Luzer whispered, "Girls."

"No duh." Peter said, "I bet they are the disturbances here."

"Oh, no. I don't wanna fight the girls."

"You're afraid of your own shadow, and yet you won't assist me?"

"NO, I do, Master. But I'm not a coward that hides behind a 7-foot tall monster."

"I'm 6'4"."

"Disregard then."

They hid behind the corner, as Shirayuki, the girl in purple, said, "Girls. Princess is ecstatic that we're being useful, against the intruders that ruined our city. But I'm ashamed to hurt innocent people."

Haruka, the girl in the yutaka, spoke in a German accent, "Indeed. Beloved Brother would be pleased by us, once we do his bidding. You think we'll be rewarded? Sakuya insisted to trust _him_."

"Him?" Peter thought, "And _Sakuya_ must be their leader."

Luzer whispered, "No, I think the boy responsible is the leader."

Peter said, "You're right. But… why are they here, and what purpose do they want?"

Luzer said, "Who knows, Master? I wanna go home."

He said, "Let's listen on. Once we learn of their plan, we strike. But stay behind, until I say so."

"Yes, master."

He continued to listen, as the girl in the mask and dress viewed from above. She spoke, "Check it! The big man and his bird friend… They want to know everything. Good enough, my dear Peter Giese."

She hid behind the shadows and said, "For this, Brother Dearest, permit me to exterminate the intruders, once the job is done. But none the wiser… when the Congregated Control has emerged, within…"

 **XXXXX**

Mizuki arrived at the corner, as she looked around. She then saw the girl in glasses. She turned to her and giggled, "Brother Mine…"

Mizuki huffed, "Hey, stupid! I'm a girl!"

"It does not matter. The 12 Mech Sisters will save the day. After all, our city, gentle and fragile as my heart, is in danger."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And what do you mean _Mech Sisters_?"

"Well, Miss Rinrin created us, in order to protect the city… Our city was destroyed by a band of hooligans, bent on global conquest. If nice people, we believe in, we tend to not hurt them, but blame them for ruining our city."

Mizuki said, "So… … …You're robots?"

Marie said, "Indeed. Brother Mine, I am Marie ( _ma-ree-eh_ )."

Mizuki asked, "And… exactly what city you protected?"

"Jubilee City. It was destroyed by an evil group of demonic beings…"

Mizuki gulped, "Oh, shit."

She said, "Look, I know you want to protect your city, but…"

She explained that Mistress Makie was responsible for destroying Jubilee City, however, The Gang made very little collateral damage. Makie was already locked in cyberspace, while the city is being rebuilt. Marie said, "So… You mean _you_ were held responsible?"

"Partially. There were cyborg girls that trashed your place, and then there was the Solomon Grundy, destroyed by Cyril Figgis, in his rage quit…"

Marie was hurt, emotionally, "OH, how dreadful. Brother Mine, how could you? How could you ruin our city?"

Mizuki shouted, "WAIT! You can't be serious! We're not responsible-!"

Karen appeared and said, "No. You didn't. You let Mistress Makie, whoever she is, destroy Jubilee City."

Mizuki shouted, "What were _we_ gonna do, build your city with ice cream bars? We were planning to stop Makie, back home! Technically, most of your city is still standing."

Karen beeped, "Technically… But the Pennywhistle Center was left standing, after Mistress Makie ruined it. Big Brother… You're awful!"

Mizuki shouted, "Wait! Why am I the asshole in this? You ladies have your screws loose!"

Marie gasped, as Karen barked, "HOW DARE YOU! ATTACK!"

She charged at Mizuki, but she sidestepped out of the way, avoiding a huge punch. Karen stood straight, as she roared, "How did you do that?"

Mizuki smirked, "Reflexes."

"Darn you, Brother!"

She prepared to fight, as does Marie. Mizuki said, "I can take you two on."

 **XXXXX**

Back in South City, Farra, Steven, and Heather looked around, as they were looking for the disturbance. Steven huffed, "That guy is a crock."

Farra said, "Well, we can't be so sure. I wish I can meet these women, face-to-face."

Heather rebutted, "That's because we never saw them, before."

"True."

"Well, now what?"

They continued walking, as they viewed two girls. One was in a green cardigan and short brown hair, and another was with blonde pigtails and a yellow dress. Steven asked, "Who are those kids?"

Farra said, "Maybe they're the disturbances… but they look innocent."

Heather replied, "True that. Let's ask them what they know."

They agreed, as Kaho and Hinako, the girls in question, looked at them. Kaho approached them, but stumbled down to the ground. She moaned, "Oh, not again, Brother…"

"Huh?" Steven asked, "You okay, kid?"

"Uh, yes, Brother," she smiled.

Hinako cheered, "YAY! Bro-Bro came with two more Bro-Bros!"

Farra asked, "Bro-Bro?!"

Heather said, "I think she is referring us to her brothers."

Hinako smiled, "What brings you here?"

Steven asked, "Steven Cooke would like to ask you a question."

A sharp gleam appeared, as Kaho lightly scowled.

 _The man who met with the robots said, "I want you to find these people – Steven Cooke, Farra Stevens, Mizuki Takase, Peter Giese, and Asahi Sakurai… When you do, take them down… no mercy. But DO NOT attack, right away. Play along, and lead them to a trap."_

Kaho beeped, "Affirmative, Brother. Ask away."

Steven asked, "Do you know of any disturbances in this city?"

At a dark room, Chikage, the girl in the suit, picked up a Tarot Card. She whispered, "Deception…"

Back at South City, Steven asked, "Lemme ask again…"

Kaho said, "Oh, not that we know of. We are just tourists, on our way to the movies."

Hinako replied, "And I was going with Kaho, so she can buy me a new Mr. Teddy Bear."

Farra replied, "There's a toy store, 5 blocks ahead. You can't miss it."

Hina smiled, "Thanks, Miss!"

Steven asked, "So, you didn't find anything strange?"

Heather replied, "There are 12 girls, located in the areas of the AUs. And your very lives are at stake."

Kaho said, "Oh, well, now that you mention it…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Bradshaw Blvd, Mizuki started fighting against Karen and Marie, as both girls attacked her with punches and kicks. Mizuki blocked each attack, as she said, "For androids, you're very agile."

Marie smiled, "Thank you, Brother Mine. My body isn't used to fighting. NOW DIE!"

She landed a kick to her chest, as Mizuki stumbled down. She moaned, "She's good… for someone who looks sickly."

Karen grabbed her by the ankles, as Mizuki kicked her wrists off. She flipped upward, as she stood on her feet, preparing to fight back. She said, "Ladies, two-on-one isn't my style, but you haven't seen my skills… being the B-Squad's leader and science officer!"

She held her chrome hands up and fired a barrage of plasma lasers at both girls. Both Marie and Karen dodged each shot, as Karen laughed, "Human weaponry cannot hurt us…"

Marie said, "Brother Mine… I weep for you, since you are awful… not just for hurting Jubilee City, but you've become unstable and evil… you outdated fembot."

Mizuki huffed, "That's cold."

She barked, "AND I'M NOT A ROBOT!"

Karen smirked, "Then why do you have robot hands?"

Mizuki snarled, "That's-! UGH! Look, I'll explain later! Do you want to fight, or what?"

She ran after Karen, as she started to launch a punch. Karen blocked the attack, as she smiled, "Aw, what a grip."

Mizuki seethed, "Speak for yourself! That's amazing!"

She twisted her wrist around, as she was screaming in pain. Karen laughed, as Marie was about to attack. She ran toward her and delivered a severe right kick to her head. Her red hair flowed down, as her ribbon fell off. Marie continued to kick, as Karen was holding her tight, in an armlock.

Marie shouted, "THIS IS FOR JUBILEE CITY! DOWN WITH THE EVIL!"

Mizuki, in pain, cried out, "WHY… DON'T THEY… UNDERSTAND? _WE'RE_ THE GOOD GUYS!"

She moaned, as she was bleeding, "You idiots… We're heroes, too! We're on your side!"

Karen twisted her wrist and roared, "LIAR!"

Mizuki screamed in pain, as Karen said, "You lie! We're not like your Hart Foundation. Your hearts are corrupt!"

In Chikage's dark room, she held up another tarot and said, "Advantage… Us…"

Back at Bradshaw Blvd, Mizuki tried to break free, as Marie grabbed her neck. She smiled politely, as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Phon Ru Town, Archer and Lana split with Cyril and Asahi. They were both heading in different directions.

"Yeah, that's nice, Lana! Blame the gynoids, who wear matching outfits, shooting at us, destroying a $75,000 Chevy, all for the deaths of us, by a certain reason why! I don't even know, since I'm fucking pissed off!"

Lana said, "Look, at least it's not your car."

"I know. That's going to be a huge chunk in the budget for AAW."

"Exactly _how_ are they paying for it, Ted DiBiase?"

"Shut up! Now, seriously, when we find these girls in green, _you_ shoot them. I'm not going to waste my bullets on-."

"Yeah! Except for one thing – NO guns!"

"Huh?"

"AAW regulations state that we are issued firearm, during C-Squad missions, by order and permission of Kanaka Nanase, head of the AAW. In other words, that plan is awesome, but there is a current flaw."

"Seriously?"

"Why didn't you read the AAW Rulebook, _before_ we were recruited?"

"What? Lana, I thought it was like ISIS, except more exciting. We got a superhero rock band, a boy who is president, a mime, a woman with a psychic for a daughter, a gay guy, uh, Cyril…"

"And all our missions are bat-shit crazy."

"No shit. It's like our old jobs, but only crazier."

"Yeah, except we were rogues, imposed by the CIA, because of a tonne of cocaine we wasted, from said CIA's payroll – _fifty million dollars_."

"And then Mother was to blame…"

"Obviously. Besides, the only good side of it was A.J.."

"Yeah… About that-."

"Let's talk later, about your daughter."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

They continued on, as two Mecha Rinrins appeared from behind, viewing the conversation. They walked off, as they headed inside a lone brick building. Inside, they turned to a huge monitor, as it showed the action, involving the rest of the AAW Agents. On one side, on the upper left, Asahi and Cyril were walking together, looking for clues. On the upper right, Mizuki was being beaten up by Karen and Marie. On the lower right, Farra, Steven, & Heather were being duped by Kaho and Hinako. And on the lower left, Shirayuki, Mamoru, and Haruka were talking, while Peter and Luzer were listening on.

* * *

At the other side of Phon Ru Town, Asahi and Cyril watched on, as they saw a huge building, with a sentry of Mecha Rinrins, marching in unison. Cyril whispered, "Cheesy Pete's… It's like a clone army…"

"You got me," she said, "Obviously these Mecha Sisters… Mann Co. based products, built to resemble human girls, showing emotion and heart, and all for their master's bidding – killing people. I can tell by their robotic circuitry, from their eyes. A shade of LED BLU blush, lips as RED as blood, and the stance of a steady Scout."

Cyril asked, "Huh?"

"I've looked it up, following my reinstatement in AAW. Aside from Kanaka Nanase's boss, I've learned a lot of their co-proprietors, Mann Co., who produced the Mercenary Robots. No one can make cute girls, and arm them in rifles and pistols."

"But why are they here, and what purpose do they want? It's like it's a repeat of the whole _Targus City_ incident."

"Believe me. I want to know, too… But we have to sneak in and infiltrate the area. Figgis, you stay by me. I'll lead the way."

She whispered, as Cyril whimpered, "Shh. Archer's mad about his car. I bet we'll mangle each of these robot Divas."

Cyril smiled, "You're right."

They hid in the shadows, as they snuck around the crates, with the Mecha Rinrins marching around in quiet stealth. Asahi said, "It's their footsteps. We're not hearing it. Cyril, look up."

He viewed the Rinrins, who were still marching, without looking around. He said, "I think they are just being stiff and guard-like."

Asahi replied, "Well, we need to get inside the warehouse. If those Mecha Sisters have something inside, we take them out – no mercy."

He hid behind the crate, as Asahi snuck behind a Mecha Rinrin, who was looking to her left. Asahi patted her shoulder and said, "Excuse me."

The Rinrin turned to Asahi and said, "Huh? Intruder!"

 **SMASH!  
** Asahi smashed Mecha Rinrin's face with an elbow, as she powered down, broken. Asahi picked up the rifle and said, "Okay. It's time. I'll handle the gunshots. These bitches are going down."

Cyril smiled, "Cool. Wait for me."

She shushed him, as she was armed, with Cyril behind her, holding her arm. Asahi pressed a button in her uniform, as they were in a purplish hue. They crept inside, through _Stealth Mode,_ as the Mecha Rinrin sentry walked in another corner. The door slammed shut, as one Mecha Rinrin approached the broken Mecha Rinrin. She signaled to a Mecha Aria, "MEDIC!"

A Mecha Aria, a girl in a light blue flowing dress, in silver hair, done in a long braid, approached the Mecha Rinrin, as she was sad. She sobbed, "Poor Mon Frère…"

In Chikage's room, she held up a tarot card and said, "A plan… to be revealed."

Back on the other side of town, Archer and Lana continued walking, as two more Mecha Rinrins, followed by a Mecha Mamoru ( _a second Mamoru_ ), was walking to them. Mamoru called out, "HEY, TURKEYS! Or should I say… _Big Bro_?"

They turned around, as Lana cringed, "Oh, shit…"

Archer asked, "Seriously, dude? What are you doing here?"

Mamoru said, "I have ways. We have notes. Have you ever thought of being the next Power Couple?"

Lana barked, "Uh, for the record-."

Mamoru cheered, "Kill them!"

They fired, as Archer and Lana ducked down. They hid behind a car, as the Mecha Sisters continued to fire. Lana shouted, "NOW WHAT? We have nothing to counter the attack with! NO GUNS, NO WEAPONS, NOT EVEN A DEFENSE MOVE!"

Archer shouted, "Hey, way to remind me, Trish Stratus! Now, shut up and think of a plan!"

"We'll be dead, before we can attack!"

Mamoru called out, "That can be arranged!"

Two Mecha Harukas and Karens appeared in front of Archer and Lana, as Lana shrieked, "AAAAAAAAH! ARCHER!"

He dove in the car, as he shouted, "LANA!"

She dove in the car, as he turned the ignition. Mamoru called out, "GET THEM! YOU GUYS, HURRY!"

They drove off, as the Mecha Sisters dove out of the car's way, as it was speeding off. Mamoru called out, "GIRLS! GET BIG BRO!"

They jumped into a silver and platinum 4x4 ATV, which was seated for 6, and chased after the former spy agents. Archer drove off, making a right turn, as Archer barked, "Jesus! How are they _not_ tiring out?"

Lana asked, "You think, since they're robots… but I must digress. WE HAVE TO LOSE THEM!"

"GODDAMNIT! DON'T YELL AT ME, LIKE THAT!" He screamed, digging into his right earhole, "Seriously, is the Tinnitus that bad enough for those girls?"

Mamoru called out, "OPEN FIRE! TAKE THEM OUT!"

A Mecha Karen launched a huge missile from her cannon, attached from her arms. The missile chased after them, as Archer cried, "AH! HOLY SHIT! A missile!"

Lana shouted, "SERPENTINE!"

They drove in a wavy motion, as the missile went passed them. It exploded, destroying a small abandoned building. Mecha Karen 2 beeped, as she prepared to fire, "I will not miss, Big Brother."

Mecha Karen 1 shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

They fired again, but the missile avoided yet another serpentine maneuver. Mamoru shouted, "BIG BRO! USE THE SECONDARY MISSILES!"

Mecha Karen 2 fired another missile, as the car continued to move in waves. However, the missile went in waves, too, as it beeped with a red light on its tip.

"Son of a bitch!" Lana shouted, "It's a heat seeker!"

Archer sighed, "Not my day."

 **BOOM!  
** The missile struck the car, destroying part of the back hood. The car continued to drive, as Mecha Haruka 1 cheered, "WE GOT A HIT! Beloved Brother… We're winning."

Mamoru shouted, "FIRE AGAIN!"

The Karens and Harukas fired, as Archer and Lana swayed the car, back and forth, as Lana shrieked, "BARRAGE!"

Archer shouted, "Lana, hang on! I'm going all out!"

"Archer, wait, what are yo-!"

He spun the wheel, as she cried, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

They spun out of control, as the missiles went passed them, spiraling out of control. Few of them exploded, when colliding to each other, while a few heat seeking missiles remained. The car moved again, as one of the heat seekers headed towards the ATV. The robots shrieked, as one of missiles struck.

 **BOOM!  
** The ATV exploded into pieces, as the Mecha Harukas, Mecha Karens, and Mecha Mamoru were demolished into pieces, after the explosion. Archer, driving off from the battle, laughed hysterically, "WHOOOOOOO, HOOOOO, HOOOOO, HOOOOO! HOLY-!"

 **XXXXX**

Cyril asked, "Christ! What was that?"

Asahi and Cyril heard the loud sound, as Asahi said, "We'll worry about that, later. Come on."

They snuck off, in the shadows, still in stealth, down the hallway, as some Mecha Sisters were walking down the hallway, without noticing them. A few of them resemble Karen, Sakuya, Hinako, Marie, and Mamoru. They walked in unison, as they were marching like toy soldiers. Asahi whispered, "Are you kidding me? How many of these girls are there?"

Cyril said, "It's like a toy factory, only with cute girls…"

"You've got to get a girlfriend, and FYI, Lana broke up with you… _twice…_ and she's never taking you back. Just saying."

"It's okay. I'm happy for her new child. I just wish she'd tell me who the father was."

"Yeah."

She thought, as she kept sneaking around, "If I tell him about Archer and Lana… he'll hate me."

She replied, "No worries. Somewhere, I hope Lana's father is revealed. I mean, Archer never found _his_ father."

"He did, over a cobra venom hallucination, until he lost it."

"I never knew that."

"And the bite was in his ass."

"Ew."

She then viewed a door that has a note, which says " _Technical Support – ALL Mecha Sisters must be repaired, daily; from Gray Mann_ ". Asahi whispered, "This must be the room of where the girls are built."

Cyril moaned, "Oh, this is nuts. Why did it have to spoil everything?"

"Come again?"

"Look! Gray Mann! He's the one behind the whole Mecha Sister situation!"

"I don't think he's responsible. Mr. Mann is actually a businessman, rather than a scientist. And he wouldn't resort to humanoid female cyborgs, unlike someone we know."

"It can't be Mistress Makie. She's detained in Cyber Space."

Asahi approached the door, still in stealth, as Cyril stopped her, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Asahi said, "I can't be so sure. I need to know."

"UH, HELLO! Invisible plus door mysteriously opens equals _bad news!_ You can't get in, like that!"

"What am I, a cowardly lion?"

"Yeah, but… We're invisible, but-."

They regained their visibility, as they hid in the shadows. She said, "We better hold off the energy in the cloaking device. But hide in the shadows."

He asked, "What about _heat sensors_?"

She barked, "Hello, _Glen Jacobs!_ Do these robots have thermal vision? No need to set hellfire ablaze!"

"So, what's the plan?"

"We hit Stealth Mode, once one of these robots gets in, or out, the door. Then, we view the room, from inside."

"And a very clever tactic. I'm in."

"Shh."

They waited, as a Mecha Sakuya appeared, leaving the room. Asahi hit _Stealth Mode_ , as she and Cyril snuck in the room.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at South City, Kaho and Hinako showed them to a huge building, which is about 12-feet tall. Steven said, "Whoa. Is that where the disturbance is?"

Kaho explained, "Sorry we had to explain all this. This is where the last disturbance was located. Brother, it's scary inside."

Hinako replied, "True, Bro-Bro. Hina can't get in, either."

Farra smirked, "NO need to be scared. We got a light."

Heather asked, "You bring a light?"

"No." Farra replied, " _I'm_ the light."

She held her hand up and produced a bright yellow flame in her palm. Heather whispered, "Salish Dee…"

Steven replied, "That's our Farra – the proverbial fire starter."

They went in, as Kaho shut the door. She called, "We'll be fine, outside! Careful and do your best, Brother!"

Hinako asked, "Kaho, will this work?"

Kaho giggled, "Brother will be proud of us, since we trapped them in our Hell in a Cell."

In Kaho's words, it was a trap. Inside the empty room, Farra held the flame up, as she looked around. She whispered, "Strange. There's nothing in there, expect tables and chairs."

Heather shivered, "I'm scared. This place is spooky."

Steven barked, "Focus, girls! We got the skills we need to find these evil disturbances."

Farra said, "Naturally, since _you're the_ only one without special powers."

He snuffed, "Hardy-har-har!"

Outside, Kaho locked the door, as Hina smiled, "Poor Bro-Bro… Time to play Survivor Series with The Gang."

Kaho said, "Sakuya and Rinrin said that there are nine of them. We have three trapped. All that is left… is the defeat of the others. Marie and Karen has Mizuki Takase on the ropes."

Hina cheered, "And her Bro-Bro is going to die, three-on-one! Shirayuki, Mamoru, and Haruka have this one, in the bag~!"

They walked off, as the door was sealed shut. Steven asked, inside, "Hey, do you hear something?"

Farra said, "No worries… We can handle this…"

Just then, Farra found a discarded lantern and said, "Here. We'll need _this_."

She lit the flame in the lantern, with her hands, and said, "Good."

Steven asked, "Does it hurt?"

Farra replied, "Not really. This _Flare Cell_ makes me immune to embers and lava. Albeit, I can light a barbecue, without matches."

Heather grabbed the lantern and looked in the flame. She whispered in a spooky voice, "We're here."

She blew out the flame, making the room dark.

"HEATHER!" Farra and Steven scolded.

"Sorry, I've _always_ wanted to do that!" Heather giggled.

Farra relit the lantern and said, "NO touching the lantern!"

Steven huffed, "Yeah, Bray Wyatt!"

They looked at the wall, which was bare, revealing a picture of a huge teddy bear. The eyes glowed red, as the others watched in horror. The bear appeared from the wall, but dissipated from the air. It showed a spiky wall, sprouting spikes. The walls started moving, as Farra shouted, "RUN!"

They ran off, only to be blocked by another spiked wall. Both walls head closer, as Steven cried, "AH, CRAP! We're surrounded!"

Heather sobbed, "Why did we get in a building for-?"

Farra shouted, "IT'S A TRAP!"

She growled, "Those girls… _They're_ the disturbances! We were suckered in, to die!"

Steven roared, "DAMN THEM!"

Heather cringed, "Uh, guys… How do we get out of here?"

Farra replied, "I don't know… But the walls will crush us, slowly, if we don't react! I mean, it's slow, but they say that pressure, when pressed down slowly, will crush your entire body-."

"EW! FARRA! PLEASE!"

"Sorry!"

He roared, "YOU GIRLS STOP FIGHTING! We have to get out of here, before-."

The walls were already halfway, as The Gang was trapped, beneath the shallow room that is shrinking. Steven cringed, "Where's Mizuki when you need her?"

 **XXXXX**

Back at Bradshaw Blvd, Mizuki was laid out, as Sakuya appeared, and she kicked her in the stomach. Mizuki was in pain, as Sakuya laughed, "So, you human girl… If you act like a robot, how come you look the part?"

Mizuki spit out blood, as she moaned, "Damn you… Who are you ladies?"

Karen bowed, "Sakuya, we have detained one of The Gang's smartest and strongest members. As does the orders, you shall…"

Sakuya laughed, "Dear Brother, are you man enough? You're nothing but a wind-up doll… Miss Takase."

Mizuki moaned, "I'm not a robot… My gloves shoot lasers and projectiles. I'm not… like you."

Karen giggled, "You bleed… yet you deny your fate."

She kicked her down on her spine and shouted, "BIG BROTHER! ACCEPT YOUR OWN FATE! You are one of us, not by creation, but by function! You are a Mecha Sister!"

Mizuki seethed, as she was pinned down, while Karen and Marie laughed evilly. Sakuya said, as she called to her sisters, "Let her go!"

She extended her arms out and said, "Free shot… Red. You strike me, now. If you _are_ a human, we'd be unaffected by your silly powers of a mortal."

Mizuki stood up, but growled, "Oh, really? He, he, he… I'm not… letting you… WIN!"

She socked at Sakuya's face, with great results. However, as the impact of the punch struck in Sakuya's face, without showing affect to her head, Mizuki started to sparkle in red glitter, as some of Sakuya's powers absorbed into her. Mizuki stopped, as she was standing in place, with her arms limp, and her body showing fatigue. She moaned, "Unh… Too… weeeeak… I… can't move…"

Sakuya smiled, as she held her chin, "Just as I thought… a weak outdated little toy robot. Introducing Mizuki Takase – _the worthless toy doll EVER!_ "

 **POW!  
** Mizuki was struck in the face, severely, by Sakuya's backhand. Mizuki fell, out cold, as she was motionless and limp. Karen smirked and said, "That's enough. She's not good enough to be one with the Gem… as does Big Brother says… He was right. This woman has no powers."

Sakuya smiled, "Dear Brother, now you know the power of the Mecha Sister. We shall end you, your boyfriend, and your ill-gotten allies… so much like the creators that planted the red string of fate… towards you. The end of Mizuki Takase… big chest… red hair… hot bod… uncanny intelligence… Rest in peace."

Sakuya laughed, as the girls walked off. Mizuki moaned in pain, as she was weakening, as her eyes were darkening.

"P-Peter… Peter… S-S-Save… meeeee… Save me… Help… … …me…"

 **XXXXX**

Peter felt a jolt in his heart, as Luzer asked, "What is it, Master?"

"I don't know why, but Mizuki needs me…" he thought.

He said, as Shirayuki laughs, "NO! I have to destroy them, without use of knowing their plan! The others will find a way!"

Shirayuki said, "It won't be long before Princess can have Elder Brother's plan come to fruition! It's the powers of the Gem that we want… for him…"

Mamoru said, "Cool! We find the others and-!"

She got a beep from her radio. She got the message that Mizuki was taken out, and Farra, Steven, and Heather are already trapped. Peter was shocked, as Mamoru said, "Yeah, we got it. Right, Rinrin. We shall find the Big Man, Big Bro. Once we do-!"

Peter stepped out and said to Luzer, "Wait here!"

He bellowed, "WAIT NO MORE, ASSHOLES!"

The girls were shocked, as Mamoru smiled to the radio, "Never mind. _He_ came to us."

Haruka laughed, "Oh, hello, my Beloved Brother…"

Peter barked, "DON'T Beloved Brother ME! How dare you kill my friends?"

Mamoru smirked, "Peter Giese, right?"

Shirayuki smiled, "OH! He's the one with food thing. Princess will make him his last meal – _Princess's Fried Chicken Livers in Cocktail Sauce_!"

Peter smiled, "Sorry, but I just ate! And also, ew."

Mamoru smiled, "Then you shall die! Haruka!"

Haruka held up a long sword, as she said, "Now, my dear Beloved Brother… Let us fight to the end!"

Peter growled, "What have you done with Mizuki?"

He snarled, as he stepped back, "Let us wrestle, little man!"

They prepared to fight, as meanwhile, in Chikage's room, she held up a tarot card and said, "Indeed… A moment… will happen…"

Peter flexed his arms and began fighting Mamoru and Haruka. Haruka slashed her sword at him, but Mamoru grabbed him in a headlock. Peter was pinned down, as Haruka slammed her elbow onto his chest. Peter was in pain, as Shirayuki giggled, holding up an iron frying pan. She said, "I'm not a fighter, but Princess is handy with a skillet!"

She slammed her pan onto his head, but Peter's head was too hard. It dented the pan, as Shirayuki asked, "OH?!"

He giggled, "Heh, heh… Nice trick with the frying pan. Now… it's _my turn!_ "

Peter broke out of Mamoru's hold, and then proceeded to Haruka. She nailed her with a flying elbow smash onto her head, followed by a brain buster suplex. Haruka was down, as Shirayuki held a ladle in her hand and wanged him on the head, repeatedly. Peter grabbed his wrist and said, "Now, now, the ladle isn't a weapon."

Shirayuki spoke in a robotic voice, " _Elder Brother._ "

 **PSHHHHHHHHHH!  
** "AAAAAAAH!" Shirayuki sprayed salt and pepper from her cheeks, blinding Peter, for the moment.

He kneeled down and moaned, "GOD! It's like a seasoning glitter gun! And since when do you spray from your face? What about your breasts?"

Shirayuki beeped, "Princess is a young girl. My culinary programming is built-in, with proper seasonings, performed with a flick of a wrist and a twinkle in my eye."

She robotically said, "And now… Elder Brother… It's dessert time."

Peter rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh, okay. For the record, I'm not into sweets… a lot… but on the plus side, I'm angry."

He prepared, but Mamoru gave him a shoulder block to the spinal area. He fell, as Mamoru cheered, "AAAAAH! I WIN!"

Peter grabbed her ankle and slammed her to the floor. She moaned, as she was in pain, "Darn it all… Big Bro isn't playing around…"

Peter growled, "I'm not leaving, until I get closure on your metal asses! And as a man with a fan club for female robots, you don't count as my members! MY members never tried to kill me!"

He thought, sarcastically, "Just what I needed – _evil_ fembots…"

Shirayuki shivered, "OH! I'm scared, Elder Brother!"

She jeered, "NOT!"

She swung her spoon around and produced a barrage of seasonings, such as parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme, onion, garlic, oregano, and cayenne.

" _PRINCESS SEASONING SPLASH!_ "

He covered his eyes, as he was covered in the powdery substance. Haruka got up and stabbed her sword at Peter. But Luzer dove in and knocked her sword off her hands. Luzer called out, "MASTER! LET US FIGHT HER!"

Peter asked, "Luzer?"

Shirayuki cheered, "YAY! Fried Crow! We'll kill him, and Elder Brother will enjoy Princess's Crow Special!"

Peter smirked, "Wrong. Not even your programming can be tempted by the flavor of Dark Crows. Understand this, ladies… He is my assistant, and my partner in strength."

Mamoru said, as they surrounded him, "You do that with a dirty bird? Trust me… Your Beast Gene is perfect to test out. We look forward to making you angry… or sad… since that's your trigger, according to Rinrin."

Peter smiled, "Oh, no. You see, the dark crow with me is _not_ my Beast Form. It's rather my dark side."

Luzer fluttered to a tree and hid in cowardice, "Oh, no! He wouldn't do that, now! I HATE THIS PART!"

The robot girls surrounded him, as he held his gauntlet up. He said, "You see this? I'm the keeper of two of the _Congregated Control_ powers."

Shirayuki asked, "The _Precious Stones of Control_?"

Mamoru beeped, in shock, "We've heard of your kind… including the wicked Tohru Honda…"

* * *

Steffi, in a black background, said to the 4th wall, "For those who don't remember, or have learned from Season 6, the _Congregated Control_ , or its original name, _The Precious Stones of Control_ , is an ancient power that can fuse ultimate power, in any form, for those with a pure of heart. According to legend, there are _thirteen_ known powers, such as the Beast Gene, Flare Cell, Bird Wing, Robot Cell, and ESP Perk. And the holder must hold up to three powers, and once together, they are combined into an ultimate source of power. But there are limits to the powers of the _Power Stones of Control_ , hence the term " _control_ ". We call it _Power Stones of Control_ , since it is all-powerful."

* * *

Peter said, "Tohru Honda is dead… and only me, Farra, and Heather, out of all of us, have this power. Only Farra has _two_ powers of _Congregated Control_ … and as luck would have it… I'm the one that fought The Undertaker… and gained so much more – confidence, power, skill, and the powers of the dark side."

Haruka shivered, "No… What powers does he have, other than the Beast Gene?"

In Chikage's room, she viewed the tarot card of Death, as she shivered in fear, "The… The Darkness Shadow…"

 _Peter's 2nd Congregated Control – Darkness Shadow_

Peter added, "There's more – fabulous superpowers infused into me, whenever I got this glove. This is the key to my form. However, it can never be removed."

Luzer barked, "You only wear that, in case _he_ comes… But it magically appears, whenever the battle of great magnitude appears."

Mamoru barked, "LIAR! YOU HAVE NOT FACED THE UNDERTAKER!"

Shirayuki shivered, "But Elder Brother speaks the truth… It can't be true."

The girls shivered, in fear, "It can't be true…"

Peter said, as he clutched his fist tight, "Well, let's see if the rumors _are_ true. You girls are so lucky. I'm like Sailor Moon; expect this is my very first transformation, in public. Luzer taught me how to release the powers of Beast and Demon, but by shouting to the heavens! Too bad you won't live to forward the secret of this power…"

He raised his right arm up and roared, " ** _By the power of the Gem!_** "

The gem on his gauntlet started to glow, as the darkness and light fused into the gem, as he grew bigger, with a blackish blazer and white shirt with pale dark grey pants. He had red and black shoes on, with his hands as thick as brick walls, and glowing in a natural reddish color. He held his hands out and bellowed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

 _And thus, a conveniently useful He-Man reference…_

He shot a fiery white beam at Luzer, as he was screaming in pain, "OOOOH, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The little blackbird roared like a hawk, as it grew into a blackish vulture-like monster. It was the same size as Peter, but with ruffled black feathers and a sapphire gem on his helmet. It roared like a demon hawk, as Peter said, "I am Master – the Congregated Guardian of the Gem! Dark Hawk and I will end you ladies, for the sake of my girlfriend that you slaughtered!"

Mamoru cringed, "NO WAY!"

He clutched his fists, as Dark Hawk roars.

At Chikage's room, she held up another tarot card, as she was shocked. She shook in fear, as she buzzed. Her eyes went black and her body frozen, in a seated position, holding the tarot card in her hand. Smoke emitted from her, as she was motionless, buzzing lightly.

" _Mecha Chikage has been corrupted… Please fix files… Error… Error… Error… Error…_ "

Her eyes flashed the _Error_ sign.

Back at the area in Bradshaw Blvd, Master and Dark Hawk prepared to battle. Mamoru said, "What powers you have. But we can best you in battle."

Haruka prepared to fight, as she held her sword up, "Let's fight, Master!"

Shirayuki screamed, as she ran after the huge Peter. She slammed her skillet onto his head, but the frying pan was smashed into pieces, after the hit was made. Master smiled, "That did the trick. Surprised by that surprise attack? It didn't hurt… almost."

Shirayuki cringed, "No… Elder Brother… It can't be true…"

He stood in place, as Dark Hawk roared, "Master! I'll take the one that wants to fricassee me! You take our athletic duo!"

Peter smiled, as he prepared to fight, "Can do, Dark Hawk! TO BATTLE!"

He and Shirayuki began to fight, as Master confronts the Mechas, Mamoru and Haruka. The girl, Clover, watched on from above, as she was amazed. "Check it! Peter Giese has such immerse powers! We'll see how it fairs, my friends…"

Dark Hawk tackled down the young robot chef, as she was screaming for her life. Mamoru and Haruka charged at him, as Haruka slashed her sword at him. Master blocked the attack, as Mamoru grabbed him in the neck. Master twirled her off, slamming her into the wall, breaking her head off her body. She twitched, as she beeped, " _Big Bro… Big Bro… Big Bro… Big Bro…_ "

Haruka sobbed, "NO! MAMORU! You, Beloved Brother, will fall to me!"

Master smirked, "You know, for Mecha Sisters, you kinda suck at battle."

"That's because we're B-Class Mechas. Rinrin, Sakuya, Karen, and Yotsuba are A-Class. We're back-up to the leaders of Jubilee City – the city we protected, but you let destroyed!"

"We apologize for that. But Mistress Makie was the one that let her Cyborg Roses destroy your home. You see, you're not the only ones that want to prevent dangers in your worlds."

"Error! We are ordered to take down the Beloved Brothers of the Gem, namely you, Stevens, Cooke, and Dunn!"

"Maybe so, but you cannot best me, in battle."

Shirayuki screeched, "DOWN! Nice Bird Monster! NICE MON-! AAAH! OH, NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Dark Hawk mauled at Shirayuki, as she was strewn in pieces. He spoke, "Sorry, Master. It's the demonic hell spawn in me."

"I forgive you, boy."

He and Haruka fought, as Clover was amused by the battle. She thought, "You think that after the transformation, and the mauling of one of the Mecha Sisters, he doesn't know that they reproduce, in an army of evil girls. Sadly, he and the rest of the girls don't know the truth behind the Mecha Sisters, and our apparent order."

She continued to watch, as Master and Haruka square off. Dark Hawk finishes, as he left Shirayuki into metal mulch, with her head strewn about, and most of her limbs ripped apart. Shirayuki beeped, as she was dying, "El… deerrrrrrrr…"

Her eyes went black, as Master and Haruka charged at each other.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the death trap, Farra and Heather tried to push the walls back. Steven cried, "HURRY! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Farra shouted, "I'm trying!"

Heather shrieked, "HELLLLLLLP! MEDIC! **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** "

Meanwhile, down in the roads of North City, as Carl was driving June, in _2wycked_ , they were driving down to safety, since Carl was ordered to protect June, during her mother's mission, which was not going well. June whispered in Hanajima's voice, "Mother Dearest…"

She closed her eyes and glowed in a white aura. Carl, not noticing her powers, turned the radio on and played _Ted Nugent_ , and shouted in glee, "TONIGHT! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Meanwhile in South City, the walls went closer, as the guys were squeezed tight. Farra shrieked, "I CAN'T DIE NOW!"

Heather sobbed, "THIS IS IT! GOODBYE, MY DARLING HUSBAND AND DAUGHTER!"

The walls stopped, but then went backwards. The others dropped down, as they were exhausted. The girls were crying, as Steven smiled in excitement, "We're alive!"

 **SMASH!  
** Apparently not. Farra, Heather, and Steven have died, crushed in a trap set by Kaho and Hina-.

 **RUMBLE! RUMBLE! SMASH!  
** Never mind.

Steven held his fist up, as he produced a huge hole in the wall, where the trap closed. Farra, Heather, and Steven were unharmed, as they were leaving the destroyed trap. He said to the 4th wall, "Don't mind us, folks. You forget – I have brute strength."

Heather said, "Dude… That was awesome…"

Farra sighed, "Well, I'm glad I didn't lose weight… as a pancake. Nice job, dingus."

Steven stretched a bit, as he smiled, "No problem."

The door magically opened, as Steven said, "Sweet!"

It seems that June's ESP Perk disabled the trap. But when it closed on them, Steven Cooke had a surefire trick. He timed the trap right, by smashing the weak spot of the wall, with a huge punch. He was exhausted, as Farra said, "Now what?"

Steven said, as they escaped through the door, "We find these girls and ask them what we know! Moreover, after we ask them, we THROTTLE THEM!"

Heather asked, "How can we? And who would open the door?"

Farra said, "Got me. One day, we'll understand. For now, find those two girls… and maul them, so badly!"

They run off, as Kaho and Hinako viewed them, running away. Hinako bawled, "Aw! The Bro-Bros escaped our foolproof plan!"

Kaho produced a radio from her left hand and replied, "Master. The Brothers have escaped our trap."

A female voice said, via the radio, "No worries. We have one of the AAW members incapacitated. The red haired girl, as she is called, has been brutally beaten, and sent to the scrap yard."

Kaho smiled, "And the others?"

 **XXXXX**

The car, in Phon Ru Town, drove off, as Archer cheered, "YEAH! We certainly showed those toy women!"

Lana smiled, "And it was reckless. But we stopped the disturbance. We should find Asahi and Cyril and get out of here."

A small static tone is made, as Asahi spoke in a quiet voice, "Hey, Agent Kane, we have bad news. We'll give you the coordinates to where we are."

Lana said, "Roger. Give us the area you're in."

The map on the screen showed where Asahi and Cyril were – the abandoned warehouse/factory near Smith Street.

Lana stated, "That's not too far. 20 blocks, due east. Archer!"

Archer drove fast, as he cried, "LANAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The car drove away, as it was heading to where Asahi & Cyril are. Archer roared out, "WHOOOOOOO-HOOO-HOOO! WAREHOUSE!"

Inside the factory, Asahi and Cyril were astonished, seeing an assembly line of 12 different women, being rolled down, making similar identities and personalities. They all resembled all 12 Mech Sisters, such as Rinrin, Sakuya, Karen, Hinako, and even Chikage. And they all had different outfits, except for the Rinrins, who wear green dresses.

Asahi whispered, "My god… They're hideous…"

Cyril asked, "Huh?"

Asahi said, "That's because they look alike, and are an army of Mann Co.-made fembots."

Cyril cringed, "And they're hideous…"

She glared at him, as he said, "What? _You_ said it, first."

She shook her head, as she sighed. She held up a camera and said, "Okay, now, try not to mess this up, okay?"

 **SNAP!  
** She took a picture.

 **XXXXX**

Peter and Haruka continued to fight, as the huge Master grabbed her arms. She slashed at his chest, as she laughed, "Not bad, Master! But you cannot stop the Mech Sisters and their plan! We are to protect the city, Beloved Brother…"

Master held his chest and said, "Sorry. But you're not going to stop me."

Haruka charged at him, but he said, "An earthquake should stop her concentration."

He stomped on the ground, performing a huge seismic shake. Haruka was shaking, not moving an inch, as the ground started to rumble and shake, producing a huge rubble pile, appearing upward. Haruka was caught in the massive rock slide, and then fell to the ground. Peter jumped upward and landed a huge punch at her face. But she dodged it, as Master's right punch produced a crater.

Master barked, "Had enough? Mizuki's waiting for me!"

Haruka giggled, "The longer you fight me, the sooner she dies. Oh, wait… Beloved Brother… She _is_ dead!"

She cackled, as he seethed, "You little minx! Let's see how well your fighting skills can overpower that silver tongue of yours."

He charged at Haruka, as Haruka swung her sword at him. He gets caught in a slash, as he was lightly nicked. Haruka jumped up and landed a severe kick to his skull. Master fell down, as he was in pain.

"Ungh!" He thought, "She's pretty good, for a gynoid. I better use strategy on this one."

He jumped up, as Haruka kept swinging. He dodged each of her attacks, as Dark Hawk cawed, "Need help, Master?"

Master called out, "I don't think I need overkill, again, after what you did to the seasoning android."

Dark Hawk roared, "RAWR! Are you kidding me? That kid wanted to charbroil me! I taste horrible!"

Haruka smiled, "Oh, don't worry. We'll remember this. Besides, even if you destroy me, others will take my place. We're replaceable, since we protect the cities…"

Master stopped fighting, as he said, "Is that right? Then why did you attack us?"

Haruka sobbed, "That's because…"

She blushed, as she hid behind Dark Hawk, "Forgive my shyness, Beloved Brother Master. You see, we were reactivated, after Jubilee City was in shambles and ruins, thanks to you… until you told us the real story behind… blush~…"

Dark Hawk moaned, "This woman scares me, Master…"

Master asked, "Huh? Well, I am sometimes forgetful. But still, who told you that we're evil? We're reckless, but not evil."

Haruka shivered, "I cannot say… The one will not tell me, until…"

She stopped, as she held her sword. She did a swordfighting pose, as her eyes went blank. Master thought, "NO… She is a robot, over mind control. It looks like she's being possessed by a demonic source."

She spoke in a robotic voice, " _I am ze ubermensch!_ "

Master gasped, "Dear me!"

Dark Hawk flew backwards, as Haruka held her sword up. She charged at Master…

 **POW!  
** Master landed a clothesline to a possessed Haruka, as Haruka's eyes turned an LED red, landing a huge stab to Master's gut. He screamed in pain, as Haruka beeped in a demonic German accent, "Destroy ze evil betrayers… Destroy! Destroy!"

He charged his fist back, and barked, "Hey, shy sword girl! I don't dig the N-word, dig? But here's the P-word."

 **POW!  
** He landed a huge solar plexus punch to her stomach, as Haruka was screaming in pain. Master held his ribcage, as he was lightly bleeding. Haruka moaned, as she was malfunctioning, "That's not possible! I'm not programmed to lose!"

Peter then smashed her body with a huge Justice Railway Upper, ripping her upper body off her lower body. Haruka fell to the ground, as hydraulic fluid poured from her body.

She moaned, "I… am defeated… Oh, Belov-. Bluuuuuuuuussssh…"

She died down, as her face blushed, one more time.

"Ha-HA! You are finished!" He laughed.

He looked around and said, "Well. Three fembots down… one disturbance resolved… But why? Why would the girls say that they can be replaced?"

He suddenly breathed black smoke, as he whispered, "It's not over… I sense evil…"  
 _*Side-effects of the Darkness Shadow – sensing evil beings and spirits, giving out a warning._

The woman from above called to him, "Well done, Peter Giese!"

He looked around, as Dark Hawk gasped, "Master! Look!"

They looked up, as Mysterious Thief Girl Clover appeared, smiling in a bold look. She said, "You found out about the secret behind the evil 12 Mech Girls. It just so happens I happen to be one of them. Check it! This _Mech Sister_ has come to your sights, about to take the hearts of those you hold dear. I am the Mysterious Thief Girl Clover."

She giggled, as he thought, breathing black smoke from his mouth, "She must be one of them. I can tell… But why did she give out her identity of being a robot? Something I do not like about her…"

He prepared to fight, as Clover and Master stared down. He thought, "Mizuki… I'm going to be running late. Wait for me… I'm coming for you… after I take care of her."

By the way, that's one of the Mech Sisters. Clover is a Mecha Sister, among the rest. But just who _is_ this Mysterious Thief Girl Clover?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 ** _Hart Foundation –_** _A WWF Stable that started in 1985 to 1991, with a revival in 1997, prior to the Montreal Screwjob, during the Attitude Era. Members include Bret "Hitman" Hart, Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart, Owen Hart, The British Bulldog, Brian Pillman, Jimmy Hart, and Danny Davis. Neidhart also has a daughter, Natalya, who works for WWE._

 ** _Ted DiBiase –_** _The legendary WWE Hall of Famer that is best known for his Million Dollar Man gimmick, which was a popular character, from kicking a basketball of someone's hand to eating dog food and even kissing his toes, for $100, and even stuff said Benjamin in the mouth of his defeated opponent. DiBiase has NEVER won the WWE Championship, but has created the Million Dollar Championship, which was his standard belt. He also has a son, Ted DiBiase Jr., who worked for WWE from 2006 to 2013._

 ** _Trish Stratus (Patricia Anne Stratigias) –_** _A former WWE Diva and Hall of Famer, hailing from Toronto, Canada. She started that way, beginning as a popular fitness model, before going pro. Stratus is one of the legendary Divas in WWE, with 7-times as Women's Champion (A record in WWE), with her retiring as champion, in her 7th reign. She started her career in WWE from 2000 to 2006. She made rare appearances, before she was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2013._

 ** _Glen Jacobs –_** _The real name of current WWE Superstar, Kane. Kane debuted in October 1997, as he was portrayed as The Undertaker's half-brother. He is a former WWE Champion, on one occasion, winning the title in less than 24 hours to Hall of Famer, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Kane is well-known for being Jacob Goodnight in the "See No Evil" series. Kane is also known to wrestle, whether masked or unmasked, which has been his niche, since he was first unmasked. Kane held the record for most eliminations in the 2001 Royal Rumble with 11, until that record is broken in 2014 by Roman Reigns, with 12._

 ** _Hell in a Cell –_** _A huge mesh steel cage, with a ceiling, which surrounds the entire ring and ringside area, weighing five tons, and stands 20 feet, with the original Hell in a Cell, standing 16 feet tall, and weighing two tons. The very first Hell in a Cell match took place in October of 1997, pitting Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker. As of 2015, there were 32 Hell in a Cell matches, and have made memorable moments, including The Undertaker tossing Mick Foley off the cell, and later through it, Triple H slamming Cactus Jack through the ceiling, and others. The Undertaker has been in 13 Hell in a Cell matches; two of which took place at Wrestlemania. Since 2009, the Hell in a Cell was so popular that it became a PPV, with the same name, and the match-type its trademark in October._

 ** _Survivor Series –_** _One of WWE's flagship Pay-Per-Views, which is considered the "November Classic", and is one of the WWE's Big Four, including Wrestlemania, Royal Rumble, and SummerSlam. It is known mostly for the 8-man or 10-man tag team elimination matches, and is known for classic moments, such as the first Casket Match (1992), the infamous Montreal Screwjob (1997), the WWF Championship Tournament (1998), the final battle between WWF and WCW/ECW (2001), the debut of the Elimination Chamber (2002), the debut of The Shield (2012), the end of The Authority, plus the debut of Sting (2014), and 25 Years of The Undertaker (2015)._

 _When Heather blew out the lantern's flame, she whispers "We're Here." It is the catchphrase for the beginning of The Wyatt Family's entrance, in which Bray Wyatt lights the lantern, and after Luke Harper and Erick Rowan appear in the black background, Wyatt says "We're here", and blows the flame out. Bray's entrance is also known for when he's a singles competitor._

 ** _Bray Wyatt (Windham Rotunda) –_** _First appeared in WWE as Husky Harris, as a competitor on NXT. He was known as the "Army Tank with the Ferrari Engine". His WWE career lasted from 2010 to 2011, until he left to FCW (Florida Championship Wrestling). Since 2012, Windham became his current gimmick, Bray Wyatt, who was known as an evil cult leader, and had feuds with Kane, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Chris Jericho, The Usos, and Dean Ambrose. Windham is known as the son of Mike Rotunda, also known as Irwin R. Schyster, and grandson of Blackjack Mulligan (Robert Windham). Windham currently works in WWE, along with his brother, Taylor Rotunda, who goes by the ring name, Bo Dallas._


	10. Episode 2 Part 3

At a factory in Phon Ru Town, Asahi and Cyril made a startling discovery, seeing a warehouse full of Mecha Sisters, in 12 different features. Asahi whispered, as she stealthfully took the pictures, with a miniature camera, "Good. Once Archer and Lana arrive, we return to base and destroy the entire factory."

Cyril asked, "What? We're not going to destroy them, now?"

Asahi said, "If we're going to defeat these sisters, we're going to think of strategy. And Kanaka wouldn't like it, since we've learned of this secret, Cyril."

He asked, "So, any idea who would co-conspire with Mann Co.?"

"I don't know."

They crept off, as Asahi said, "Good enough. We got the photos of what we needed. Come on."

They disappeared, as a Mecha Sakuya overheard footsteps. She then said, "Hmm… Dear Brother…"

She giggled, as she marched off, "Must be the wind…"

Outside, Archer and Lana were by the warehouse, as Asahi and Cyril jumped in the back. Archer asked, "So, how was it?"

They both moaned, "Awful!"

Lana stated, "Yeah. You found their hideout… right?"

Asahi said, "Trust me, if this was the basement, we'd be in the boiler room. Anyway, Kanaka needs to know about this, so…"

Lana replied, "She said to not come back, without halting the disturbances."

Asahi responded, "Maybe so, but it's best to take it down, but by the source. We'll recall ALL The Gang, and return to base."

Archer said, "So, we're done, too?"

"We need you, as well, since A-Squad is busy, and members of B & C Squad are on this mission."

"Right, and just so you know… We destroyed some Mecha Sisters, who were trying to kill us…"

"And Archer," Lana said, "Who made a wild turn on this car."

Archer barked, "Shut up! I had to serpentine some heat seeking missiles! And by god, I had to react!"

Asahi smiled, "Classic Archer."

Cyril huffed, "I know. And that's why we hated that."

Asahi thought, "Missiles?! They are heavily armed… But how?"

The car stopped, as Cyril banged his head on the seat, after a screeching halt. The car moved again, as Archer laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, over the sound of me, slamming your face in the seat."

"Oh, shut up."

They left Phon Ru Town, as a figure was in the shadows, watching their every move.

"Fools… They know everything… just as planned… All I want… is the Power of the Gems…"

He smiled, as he whistled " _In the Halls of the Mountain King_ ", disappearing into the shadows.

 _Oh, no… Don't tell me…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bradshaw Blvd, Peter and Luzer ran to a prone Mizuki, who was out cold and beaten up.

"MIZUKI!" He cried, as he ran to her.

He cradled her, as Mizuki was moaning, "Pe-. Peter? Is that you?"

"Don't worry, Babe… I'm here, again…"

He sniffled, as she was coughing, "I… I can't… feel… myself… I'm… I'm not… who I ammm…"

He whispered, "Don't speak, anymore. I'll take you back to base, and we'll explain the whole story."

Mizuki held his face and whispered, with her eyes going black, "I… love you… my… my…"

She froze, as she stopped speaking, moving, and breathing. Peter gasped, "MIZ! MIZUKI! MIZUKI!"

He shook her, as Luzer said, "She's gone… But I think her life is hanging on for dear life… I think…"

He flew around her and said, "I don't get it… Her body is still warm, but it's like she's a mannequin."

Peter growled, "I swear… Whoever did this to her… will pay… ALL of them…"

"Master?"

He started to produce tears from his eyes, as he growled, "Yotsuba…"

 _Earlier, before he went to Mizuki, Peter, in his Master form, was confronted by the Mysterious Thief Girl Clover, an android who resembles a girl with long light brown hair, in her green dress and hat, speaking in a Cockney accent._

 _"Who are you?" Master asked her._

 _"At last we meet, Peter Giese… I am the Mysterious Thief Girl Clover, or Clover, for short."_

 _"Mysterious?"_

 _"I was created to resemble the Yotsuba Mecha Sister line, but I am not one of them. I was called Clover, since I was cute and mysterious… But I do resemble the Mecha Yotsuba line, which is currently under repairs and reprogramming."_

 _"You're a defective model, huh?"_

 _"Tsk, tsk, Peter Giese. You see, I was one of the Mann Co.'s first line of 12 Mech Sisters, designed to protect the cities, in case disaster spreads. But lately, we have not been activated, since the beginning of the Moji Mikisa, as you calmly called it. I am the first of 3 Yotsubas created, and am NOT a defective unit. I'm what you called "helpful"."_

 _"But why are these sisters evil, Clover?"_

 _"Because, my dear, Peter Giese, the darkness of a being has manipulated the minds of each of my sisters. Check it! The thrashing that they gave your girlfriend, Mister Archer, and you… it was premeditated by a source of evil power… even worse off than the fabled Onigiri, Chris McLean, and the Hunie Buccaneers… combined."_

 _"Even powerful and diabolical than those before them… like The Devil's Fileware, perhaps?"_

 _"Check it! You catch on, Peter Giese. Will you need of my assistance? After all, I AM the Mysterious Thief Girl Clover, not a mere young rookie. I am a master, no offense…"_

 _"Master thief is more like it," Dark Hawk roared._

 _Master said, "I think I can trust you. However, I don't trust evil villains, except for antiheroes. Perhaps I need a Yotsuba Robot, like you… after all, you sound like Mizuki, only with a British tone."_

 _Clover said, "Indeed I am… In fact, there is another Mecha Yotsuba that knows of your girlfriend, your powers, and the whole plan. In fact, she ALSO has the secrets behind this so-called Devil's Fileware. Check it! I'll bring her to where you work… for a price."_

 _Dark Hawk bellowed, "No flipping way, Robo-Carmen Sandiego!"_

 _Master said, "AAW can enlist help. However, we cannot trust evildoers, especially the robotic kind. But she knows much about the Power Stones of Control AND the Devil's Fileware…"_

 _Dark Hawk roared, "IT'S A TRAP!"_

 _Master ignored him and said, "Clover!"_

 _"NO!" Clover scolded, "It's Mysterious Thief Girl Clover! Get it right!"_

 _Master said, "I don't even care if you are Layla or Michelle McCool! I think maybe we can work out a deal. But make a move on the AAW Base, and I promise you, you will have a scrap pile bin with your name on it. I can made idle threats, but not in this form, when I become a Guardian of the Gem. I have my trust in you, Clover… I mean, Mysterious Thief Girl Clover."_

 _Clover giggled, "Good work, my dear Master Peter Giese… I shall see you back at AAW HQ, for more details."_

 _She zipped off, as she concluded, "Check it! See you then…"_

 _Master nodded, as he thought, "Whoever she was, possibly one of those Yotsuba Mecha models, I think I have a hunch that I believe her."_

Peter carried Mizuki in his shoulders, as he was upset. He said, "Damn those robot bitches! Kanaka is going to be sore at me, seeing that Mizuki is near-dead. I don't think she is, since her body is still warm. But why?"

He snarled, as Luzer followed him, "When Mizuki is all better, I'm going to make sure that those Mech Sisters get a one-way ticket to Trash City! No one hurts my girlfriend! NO ONE!"

Luzer sobbed, "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…"

With that, they left Bradshaw Blvd. Luzer felt uneasy, concerning that it could be a trap.

 **XXXXX**

Back in South City, Farra and Heather failed to find Hinako and Kaho. Steven growled, as he said, "This is bad. Steven Cooke feels like we let the bad guys escape."

Heather asked, "Any idea who or what they are?"

"Hell if I know. But Steven Cooke will take care of it. Once we do, grab them by the legs and land the Cesaro Swing on them!"

Farra huffed, "No. NO! If you want to destroy them, try rocking them to sleep, and plant the Skull Crushing Finale on the older one! Leave the little one to bed, as she wouldn't see the bloodshed."

Heather snapped, "You got it all wrong! Signature first, finisher last! Plant those two with the Doomsday Device, and follow it with the Superman Punch!"

"I like it. Only one problem – _Where the fuck are they?_ "

Kaho barked, "Right here, Brother!"

She and Hinako appeared in a huge robot teddy bear. It was brown, with a bowtie on, as Kaho and Hinako were piloting it. Hinako cheered and said, "YAY! Mecha Mr. Teddy Bear!"

Steven cried out, "WHAT the WHAAAAAAA?"

Heather gasped, "Ursine Gundams!?"

Farra trembled, "Oh, shit…"

Kaho barked, "Trick move, Brother, but you cannot escape the power of Mecha Kaho and Mecha Hina-Chan! Now activating…"

Hinako cheered, " ** _Mr. Teddy Bear 5000!_** _Remember, kids, always take feed and clean your stuffed animals, before you play with them_."

The bear winked, as Steven barked, "You're lame, kids! Steven Cooke will stop you!"

The girls asked, "Uh, how?"

Steven growled, "How, you said. And I had a plan, too…"

Farra said, "Come at us, you robotic Yogi Bear!"

Kaho called out, "Beginning attack formation!"

Heather then asked, as Farra prepared to fight, "Wait… Mecha Kaho?"

Farra shouted, "Who cares? I want to fight!"

She burst onto flames, as she called out, "FLAME ON!"

She was in a fiery aura, as she said, "Okay, Mr. Bear, time to knock the stuffing out of you!"

Kaho cringed, "NO! Our teddy bear is made of chrome and titanium!"

Hinako cheered, "No worries, Bro-Bro. Mecha Hina will stop them~!"

It fired a barrage of beanbags, as Steven dodged the melee. Farra and Heather prepared to fight, as Heather started to run fast. Farra, in her flaming aura, dove upward and incinerated the beanbags, in one swift swoop. Hinako sobbed, "Aw… And we had them, too."

Kaho barked, "Hina! We have to kill these fools! Our Brother wills us to do so!"

Hinako cheered, "Right-o! Kaho! Deploy Mr. Teddy Bear Ball Crush!"

Kaho beeped, as she pressed the button, " _Activating Teddy Bear Ball Crush!_ "

The Bear Mecha opened its right paw and fired a barrage of ball bearings. Farra and Heather were pelted by the balls, as Farra was screaming, "OUCH! NOT AGAIN!"

Heather cried, "Why cannot they use bullets?"

Kaho beeped, "We are to kill you, but not through firearms."

Hinako beeped, "Our Mecha Rinrins are armed. We're not allowed to use guns."

She pressed the button, as Hina cheered, "FIRE AWAY!"

They continued to fire, as Heather dodged each ball bearing, in superspeed. She winked, "Losers!"

Kaho gasped, "It's not in our databanks of a super speed girl!"

Hinako cried, "She has the speed of Mamoru!"

Heather said, as her chest lit up, saying "MACH", "And I have the wild ferocity of a jaguar!"

She jumped up to the mecha bear, as the bear swatted her away. She landed on her feet, as she zipped forward at the monstrous mecha. Kaho cried, "AAAAH! SHE'S TOO FAST!"

Heather landed a severe kick to the bear's chest, as Hinako and Kaho stumbled in the control room. Heather smiled, as she called, "You're not so ladylike as you think, huh, girls?"

Kaho's face was ripped, showing her right side of her head a chrome plate and LED eye. She hissed, as Heather gasped, "And she's not even a lady, either!"

Steven barked, "She's a machine!"

Farra stated, "No shit, douchebag."

She was set ablaze, and then jumped toward the huge Mr. Teddy Bear. Hinako pressed the button on the control panel, and then the performed a huge paw swat onto the fiery Gang member. Farra was flattened, as her aura dissipated. Steven growled, as he charged at the huge robot. He produced a barrage of punches at the stomach, as the bear was being dented. Kaho beeped, as she was sparking from her face, "NO! BROTHER!"

The Bear opened its huge gut, as it produced a rocket launcher. It fired heat seeking missiles, as Farra was out cold, with her flames fading. Heather cried, "Heat scuds! FARRA!"

Steven cried, "She's the only one that is full of heat!"

Heather charged in place, as she intercepted the heat seeking missiles. The missiles flew off, as Heather chased from them, as the missiles were leading off course, acting confused.

Kaho beeped, "ERROR! The Heat Missiles are malfunctioning!"

Hinako shouted, "MISSILES FIRE! Hina has an extra pair of rockets!"

She launched a back-up launcher, as more missiles aimed for Steven and Farra. He was picking her up, until the missiles headed for them. He cried out, "HEATHER!"

Heather shouted, "FARRA! STEVEN!"

She dashed towards them, but she was too late. The missiles were already closer to them. Steven held Farra tight, as the missiles went closer.

 **SLASH!  
** The missiles suddenly were split in half, as Peter appeared, with Luzer in his shoulder, and Mizuki in his arms. He then said, "Sorry, Mr. Teddy Bear. Soft plush animals don't use hard firearm."

Kaho gasped, "Huh? Who's he?"

Steven asked, "Did you do that?"

Peter smirked, "Nope."

Steven asked, "But… Who did?"

Asahi appeared with the C-Squad agents, as she said, "That would be me."

She held up a plasma sword and closed it. Archer said, "Yeah, she grabbed that from the Lost & Found in AAW."

Asahi barked, "Well, my Peach Wand wouldn't break it in half!"

She gasped, as she saw Mizuki, still frozen and out, "MISS MIZUKI?! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Hinako roared, "The same thing that'll happen to YOU, Bro-Bro!"

She pressed buttons, wildly, as Kaho cried, "STOP IT, HINA!"

Archer asked, "Holy shit, is that a robo-bear?"

Cyril held his gun up and said, "Well…"

 **BANG! ZING!  
** He fired, but the bullet was ricocheted off. Cyril groaned, "Oh, come on!"

Peter said, "You're doing it wrong, Agent Figgis."

Farra suddenly woke up and moaned, "No, he's right. You have to hit _harder_."

The bear started to shake and whir, in a fast and wild manner. Hinako was playing with the buttons, as Kaho tried to stop her. Farra then said, as she held up her Gibson SG, "POW!"

She strummed a note, as she fired a huge red fireball at the bear. It absorbed inside the metallic beast, and then…

"Oh, Bro-Bro!" The bear spoke in a shocked look.

Hinako laughed, "OH, LOOK! Mr. Teddy Bear ta-!"

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The huge robot bear exploded, with Kaho and Hinako inside. Farra mildly said, in complete pain, "One bear in hibernation, and in the trash can!"

Heather smiled, "And another one bites the dust!"

Archer smiled, as he cheered, "WHOA! How many did we destroy?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke lost count. We have to return to HQ, and tell them about the disturbances-."

Lana responded, "Yeah, I'm afraid that there's more that you need to know…"

Peter said, "I'm expecting a visitor in AAW. She's going to tell us what is going on."

Luzer sobbed, perched above a stoplight, "I hate this part…"

Steven said, "Well, we're good to go. This mission has been tough, but we've had rough."

Lana responded, "So… How did this happen?"

Peter said, "We'll explain everything, from the beginning. We're going to need a briefing, learning of what is going on in the cities, involving these robots called the 12 Mecha Sisters."

Cyril replied, "Yeah, and maybe we can nip this in the bud, right?"

Archer barked, "Jesus Christ, Cyril! It's not robot _girls_! It's robot _women_!"

Cyril barked, "It's the same thing!"

Kaho laughed evilly, until she was in pain, in just her upper body and head, completely damaged. She moaned, "You are… fools… Brother… He will save us… avenge us… and you will fall for your wonton destruction… on our… city… and it… will be… yourrrr… liiiiiiiiiii…"

She died down and collapsed, shutting off her circuits. Archer moaned, "God… … … …damn…"

Steven said, "I think that was overkill. Who didn't expect _that_?"

Only Peter, Farra, Asahi, Archer, Lana, and Cyril raised their hands. Heather and Steven didn't, seeing that it was dumb, while Mizuki was still unconscious. Farra snuffed, "Particularly, it was _my_ finisher. I don't think it was, but I'm saying it is."

Lana asked, "Uh, what'll we do about Mizuki?"

Asahi said, "I'll drive the BattleVan. She's the only person we know that drives it, other than a few of us. We could check her, and see what is wrong."

They left the cities, as Clover appeared from above the building, viewing the others, heading into their vehicles. She giggled, "Ah, the gang is all here~! Check it! Now, The Gang of AAW, only you can stop my sisters from becoming evil puppets of… … … _him_ …"

She dashed off, as the BattleVan and Archer's car drove away, heading back to AAW Headquarters.

 **XXXXX**

At AAW HQ, Carl parked the car, as he and June stepped out. Carl huffed, "Friggin' waste of time. Nah, we'll try West City, next. First, I needed a beer break. Word of advice, kid: don't drink and drive. Me, I drink and drive, but I act okay. One time, I got pinched for drunk driving, when it turns out this officer was a crooked cop that wants to humiliate me."

June asked, "Was he dark-skinned?"

"Yeah. Besides, sometimes I can't say racial slurs, unless I'm angry. But I _am_ angry, but I can't say anything to youse, since you're Agent Dunn's kid."

"I see. Plus, I'm Mommy's first daughter. Beth is her second, and my sister."

"True that. Hey, when you grow up, you ever consider playing football? Right now, my high hopes are for Seattle. They'll take a Super Bowl title, once again. I'm still loyal to New York sports, but that's life. Hey, Daniel Bryan is not a B-plus star, but the dumbass 49ers are. They can't even beat Baltimore, yet here they are, still standing, as NFC West rivals. Seattle's Daniel Bryan, Denver's The Authority! THAT, kid, is what's best for business. TONIGHT!"

"You mean like Randy Orton? He's usually a Rams fan."

"No, stupid! I mean, good guys beat bad guys! South Park is recovering, and they still cheer for the Broncos. Surprisingly, I don't know how it'll turn out, seeing that-. Uh, well, _everything_ that has happened… I'm surprised that we have our jobs on the line, against these huge disturbances, but a Changed Daily, or _Focaccia Fun Bunny,_ said that our lives are at stake _._ I don't find it funny. Do you?"

"Not at all, sir."

The BattleVan arrived, as Asahi called to Carl, "MEDIC!"

June asked, "Huh?"

She felt a jolt in her head, as she sensed something inside Mizuki, who was still out. She whispered, "Mizuki… She has…"

 **XXXXX**

At the medical facility, Mizuki was lied down motionless on the table, as the doctors began examining her. Outside the room, the rest of The Gang and June were in a conference.

Steven asked, "The 12 Mech Sisters? And there was a factory producing an army of gynoids?"

Asahi said, "It's true. And all it is was a product from Mann Co. How would Kanaka's own buyers, who also did the Merc Robots, create lifelike girls?"

Farra stated, "Beats me, but we were lucky that all of us have destroyed a Mecha Sister. Big Guy, nice job on the defeat of Haruka, Mamoru, and Shirayuki."

Peter said nothing. He watched on, seeing his girlfriend being examined. Farra asked, "Peter? Are you listening?"

He sighed, as Steven said, "Farra, I'm sorry. Mizuki was attacked by, from what I hear, some Mecha Rinrins, I'll bet. Of course, Archer and Lana did a great job evading the evilness of these robots. But having a Mecha Sister on our side is difficult. He said that a girl, who is a Yotsuba Model, will assist us."

Heather barked, "There's no way!"

June asked, "How can you say that? These robots are evil! Miss Sakura said so!"

Asahi growled, " _Sakurai_!"

Heather replied, "Junior's right! I don't trust her."

Farra snuffed, "Apparently, so does Luzer…"

Steven asked, "Did he bring his black crow, again?"

Luzer was perched on a table, as the doctors tried to shoo him. They did, but he hid, cowardly, behind a small desk. Peter said, "He's worried about her, as well."

June asked, "Can I see her? Maybe I can help her."

Heather said, "I don't know… I mean, she's motionless and stiff… I think she's dead. There's nothing we can do."

Peter slammed his fist on the wall and shouted, "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S NOT DEAD! I KNOW IT!"

He calmed down, as he was upset, "Sorry. I'm worried… Mizuki's my life… If I lose her, I'm nothing…"

Asahi smiled, "It's okay. She'll live, maybe… But I mean that, since we're all on the same page."

June said, as she stepped in, "I'm going in!"

Heather cried, "JUNIOR!"

Steven said, "Leave her. Steven Cooke thinks she is helpful."

Heather felt worried, as Farra sighed, "Well, let's hope so."

June asked the doctors how Mizuki was. One of the doctors said that her eyes are dilated, her skin is still soft and with color, her body is still warm, but her pulse and breathing stopped. This was a confusing dilemma, since her body is dead, but no signs of rigor mortis. June held her hand and said, "Poor Mizuki. She needs someone to love."

She hugged her, as the doctor told her to not disturb the body. June spoke in Hanajima's voice, as she bellowed, "LEAVE!"

The doctors left, as June hugged her. Mizuki suddenly started moving. She sat up and turned to June. She then spoke in a robotic voice, "June Nevins."

June asked, "Mizuki?"

Mizuki shoved her down, and then beeped, standing up, "I am Mizuki Takase… I am to help…"

She moved robotically, as June gasped, "Mizuki?"

The Gang gasped, as they looked through the window. Mizuki picked her up and said, "Now scanning… June Nevins… Alignment: Heroes… Power source: critical… Analysis: DESTROY!"

She threw her down, as Heather shrieked, "MIZUKI!"

Steven cried, "DUDE! TAKASE'S FLIPPED!"

Peter shouted, "I'm going in!"

Farra grabbed his arm and shouted, "IDIOT! What if she doesn't recognize you?"

"SHE DOES! LET GO!"

He broke free and stepped inside. Mizuki was about to attack June, Peter rushed over. Luzer cried out, "MASTER! Your girlfriend is a robot!"

June gasped, as she saw Luzer, "It can talk?"

Peter said, as she approached Mizuki, "Miz! Snap out of it! Remember me?"

Mizuki grabbed his neck and tried to attack him. But she stopped and said, "Scanning… Peter Giese… Alignment: Heroes… Power source: High… Analysis…"

She started to produce tears in her eyes, as she sobbed, "Peter?"

She twitched backwards, and then started to collapse onto the ground. She moaned, as she was fading, "Pe… ter… You… you saved me… but I… I… I…"

Her eyes closed, as June was crying a bit. She held Peter, by the waist, as Peter said, "What the hell is going on?"

Mizuki was out, but apparently, her memories were starting to recover. Heather stepped inside, as June ran to her. She was crying, as Heather said to Peter, "Big Guy… … … Thanks."

Peter nodded, "Anytime, Heather. I couldn't bear seeing June get bullied like that… even if it _is_ weird… and we have the _Congregated Control,_ too."

Heather smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek, "It's no problem."

Farra growled, as she held her iPhone up, "That did it. Now I know something is wrong."

Steven asked, "Who are you calling?"

Farra said, "Percival. He's going to find out what went wrong. I don't know what this is about, but we better have answers."

Asahi said, "There's a first."

Just then, Lana appeared by the doorway and said, "Uh, guys, you have a visitor. Someone by the name of Yotsuba… and she just kept saying _"Check It!_ ", and while Archer replied back " _Word!_ ". God, he's such a moron."

Steven smiled, "That, my dear Agent Kane, is hip-hop jargon, played-on by a comeback."

Farra called to Peter, "Hey, Big Guy, your visitor is here!"

Steven ordered, "Peter, you, me, Heather, and Asahi will meet our guest. Farra, call Percival. June, you watch over Mizuki."

Heather stated, "No! I'll watch Mizuki, with June, at least, until Percival arrives."

Farra said, "I'll stay here, until he arrives. I'll watch June for you, but I'll take care of Miz."

"You mean it?"

"Sure."

Steven smiled, "Good. Steven Cooke doesn't like this situation. Maybe our guest knows."

Lana asked, "Uh, what happened here?"

The others replied, "Don't ask…"

* * *

 _(Peter): "The Gang" will be right back!_

* * *

 _(Faux Commercial)_

(Heavy Weapons Guy is sitting in a bench, having a sandwich)

(Heavy): Mmm… Sandvich is good! GOOD TIMES!

(Narrator): STOP!

(Heavy stops)

(Narrator): Have you ever wonder what is _in_ a sandwich?

(Heavy): NO! Pootis!

(Narrator): Well, you need to know. In fact, why waste a tasty sandwich, like with cheese, beef, mayo, and tasty bread? This is NOT a sandwich!

(Heavy): NYET! SANDVICH is CREDIT TO TEAM!

(Narrator): Yeah, but… You haven't tried the _100% Organic Portable Sandwich!_

(Heavy): Oh, no…

(A small sandwich box is shown, with 4 sandwiches, cut in half, inside, sealed in plastic)

(Narrator): While it may look like a lunchbox with four sandwiches, but it has all-natural lunch meat, fat-free mayonnaise/mustard, American cheese, and fresh bread, in 4 different styles – _white, wheat, rye, and pumpernickel_. And it's vacuum-sealed, as it keeps it fresh, no matter where you go. Also, it's lowfat, which gives more energy than you need.

(Heavy ponders)

(Heavy tries an _Organic Sandwich_ )

(Heavy): NOM, NOM, NOM!

(Heavy smiles in joy)

(Heavy laughs heavily)

(Heavy): THIS SANDVICH IS CREDIT TO TEAM! HEAVY EAT SANDVICH!

(Heavy continues eating, as the battle goes on, revealing the bench is out in the badlands)

(Narrator): That's the _Organic Sandvich-,_ uh, _Sandwich_. The ONLY sandwich approved by the Mercs!

(Soldier, o.s.): INCOMING!

(Narrator): One bite, and you cannot dare leave!

(A rocket heads to Heavy)

 **BOOM!  
** (Heavy): AAAAAAAAAAH!

(Heavy is gibbed, killed by the rocket)

 ** _From BLU Meanie  
_** ** _*-Not for use in RED/BLU Missions; may cause death or allergic reaction, if allergic to meat, cheese, or mustard; not available in certain areas; keep sandwich in fridge, before or after opening contents_**

* * *

 _(Superball): This story will now recommence. Please advise._

* * *

Yotsuba, a girl in light brown hair and a Union Jack shirt, was in her chair, as Peter, Steven, Heather, & Asahi went to her. She held up a magnifying glass and said, "Check it! You are such huge creatures."

Archer laughed, "Word up, homes."

Lana huffed, "Oh, shut up."

Asahi asked, "Is she the robot, in question?"

Peter said, "Yeah. According to Clover, a girl robot I met, she is one of 3 Yotsuba Mecha Sisters that were flawed. Instead of obeying her orders, she wants to help us."

Steven asked, "You mean like Mizuki's condition and such?"

Peter replied, "Well, no. Moreover, she's going to help up stop this upcoming Mecha Sister invasion…"

He whispered to them, "…and the _Devil's Fileware._ Apparently, she knows."

Luzer moaned, "Not how I remembered it."

He perched on the chair, as Lana barked, "HEY! Bad crow! Shoo!"

He flew off, as Yotsuba smiled, "I am Yotsuba. Welcome, Dearest Brother. Mysterious Thief Girl Clover told me about you guys, since I am one of three Yotsuba Models… defective and unresponsive."

She thought, as she sneered, "The fools… They do not know that _I'm_ Mysterious Thief Girl Clover… Besides, check it out, we are one in the same."

Asahi asked, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your sisters."

Archer said, "Okay. Lana and I have to take care of something."

They left, as Yotsuba smiled, "Playful Americans, aren't they?"

Steven said, "Shall we start?"

They sat down, as Yotsuba began to speak her story.

"Yotsuba #3, a Mecha Yotsuba that is defective, learned of the purchase of our designs and measurements. According to our Brother Dearest, he has co-signed our design to Mann Co. – a company that is known for _gravel_ … and badlands… and bloodshed. CHECK IT! It's a mess… We were created to protect cities, in the impending outcome of disastrous Mann Co. robot attacks."

Asahi asked her, "So, who created you and your sisters?"

Yotsuba explained, "Rinrin. She is our master. She also happens to create a Mecha Sister, similar to her, and many clones of it. We did not know, until we met her, face-to-face. Yotsuba #3 was perplexed by the discovery that she wanted to learn more. It may sound a bit ridiculous, but my sisters were rather happy. Anyhow, as we are created, we were built to preserve and protect the cities that we guarded. Even though darkness is looming, all around the alternate worlds, or the _Moji Mikisa_ , for short, my sisters and I worry about our lives, since there may be thousands of you people, whether human, alien, demon, beast, or fellow robot…"

Peter asked, "And Jubilee City is the one place that you were hanging in?"

Yotsuba explained, "That was our Base of Operations. _Pennywhistle Center_ was the most durable place to hide, in case we approach danger… meaning that we'll activate, once the city has been damaged… However, we were activated, prematurely. Check it out…"

She showed a small file of the collateral damage in Jubilee City, which was caused by Mistress Makie and her Cyborgs. Yotsuba stated that The Gang was responsible, but Heather replied, "I hate to break it to you… We were investigating the situation, involving the _Solomon Grundy_ , since there were controlled girls that destroyed the place. Plus, a megalomaniac used her spaceship, deep within Christian and Potter, and fired lasers."

Yotsuba gasped, "No way! Check it out! Brother Dearest was right! I knew they weren't held responsible. Gang, I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding…"

Steven added, "Did I mention that Agent Figgis overused the machine gun, to make more collateral damage?"

Asahi stated, "It _was_ an accident."

Yotsuba nodded, "I believe you. In fact, I can believe you guys, since you are brave heroes, and cannot fight to destroy. Reckless, yes, but you're reckless in the name of justice! Check it! It is just how Rinrin said, before she disappeared to create more of us… Sometimes, looks can be deceiving."

Asahi asked, " _Exactly_ how many of you girls are there?"

Peter added, "And if how much, do they come in clones?"

Yotsuba smiled, "Like I said, I'm Yotsuba #3. Yotsuba #3 is one of the three defective Mecha Yotsuba Robots, only to obey her own programming. And to answer, there are 12 known Mech Sisters."

Asahi asked, "Mech Sisters?"

Heather replied, "The name of the group of robot sisters."

Yotsuba explained, "But while there are 12 different Mech Sisters, they are being mass-produced, including me… There are Mecha Rinrins, Mecha Yotsubas, Mecha-."

Peter said, "Mecha Shirayukis, Mecha Harukas, Mecha Mamorus…"

Heather continued, "Mecha Kahos, Mecha Hinakos…"

Steven barked, "Okay, that's enough!"

Yotsuba smiled, as she stated, "Please let Yotsuba say their names. They are the 12 Mech Sisters, sworn to protect the cities – Karen, Sakuya, Kaho, Hinako, Rinrin, Mamoru, Chikage, Haruka, Shirayuki, Marie, Aria, and Yotsuba (that's me, or one of them)."

Asahi moaned, "So… many… names…"

Peter replied, "Do these Mech Sisters have unique abilities, like you and your sleuthing powers?"

Yotsuba smiled, "Ah, Peter Giese, my Brother Dearest, you are aware of Mecha Shirayuki's Portable Spice Blasters. She has it built-in, in case of emergencies, during dinner… when spices go out. Mamoru is a sports expert, being able to run and swim. Haruka is a master swordsman. Aria speaks lightly, and is quiet. Chikage reads the future, through the Spirit World."

Steven asked, "What about faults?"

Yotsuba stated, "Marie is unstable, and sometimes act sick. Kaho stumbles down, on occasions. And Karen is just too nice to fight."

Asahi said, "Wholesome, yet defensive, but sentient."

Yotsuba smirked, " _I'm_ sentient. The others obey their programming, only for the proper ways of battle, and for protection."

They nodded, as Asahi asked, "Peter said that you know who would make the sisters attack us. Do you know who would do such a thing? And if so, who would they listen to, originally?"

Heather replied, "Certainly _not_ Rinrin."

Yotsuba huffed, "I'm afraid I have to check out… You see… This man was nice enough to own us, only because _he_ wanted to ruin your lives… It was something about _revenge_. The clues point out. I think it's spelled…"

Steven asked, "What does it spell?"

Yotsuba tried to remember, as a knock on the door was made. Heather opened the door, as a man in glasses, with brown hair and a black suit, appeared. He adjusted his glasses and said, "Long time, no see, gentlemen…"

 ** _Percival Gaynes  
Former Gang Member/Manager  
Former B-Squad Agent  
Leading Feral Beauty Agent (The "OTHER" FBI)  
An IQ of 390  
Married to Farra Stevens  
Has brilliant plans and tactics  
His sidekick is a blonde android  
A victim of the Moji Mikisa's beginnings_**

Percival said, "Farra called me, and it was about an emergency, concerning Mizuki."

Asahi said, "She and June were waiting for you, in the medical area. Peter's torn up about her, including his crow."

"Crow?"

"Yeah. Mister Giese has a pet crow, and he helped him in battle."

Peter blushed, "Oh, come now… He was an assistant to me."

Luzer perched on the wall, as he thought, "He's new to me, not to them… But he wears the suit of the _powers-to-be_."

Percival remarked, "Remind me to learn more about this whole " _Peter and the Crow_ " thing, later. For now-."

He saw Yotsuba, as she blushed, "Check it!"

She examined him, with her magnifying glass, "Life signs show normal; his aura is mildly corrupt, yet helpful. Could he be… _Anti-hero_?"

Percival asked, "Uh, who the hell is she?"

Peter replied, "That's Yotsuba, a Mecha Yotsuba robot from the Mech Sister line, created by Mann Co., who co-signs with us, as well. This Yotsuba is a defective model, disobeying her direct objectives, and she's going to help us stop her sisters from making a huge misunderstanding. So…"

Percival asked, "Oh… kay… Where's Farra?"

 **XXXXX**

He examined a prone Mizuki, who was on the table, as he said, "Interesting… Mizuki's pulse is lightly beating, her body is still warm… her skin and eyes still show life… My diagnosis… … … Uh, how did she become frozen stiff?"

Farra replied, as she held June, "She was badly beaten up by two robot girls, and she suddenly stopped. Just _stopped_. And it was like she was-."

June cried, "She was a robot zombie, or something! She tried to attack me, after I hugged her!"

Farra nodded, "It's true. Luckily, Peter calmed her down, and she has been this way, for a while…"

Percival whispered, "No… It's not true… Again?"

He thought, as he looked at her hands, which still had her robot gloves on, "This defies the human body… and she had them on, during missions."

He tried removing them, but no go. Mizuki's chrome gloves were stuck.

"This means one thing…" he whispered, "I don't like this, one bit, but…"

 _Mizuki's Congregated Control – Robot Gene_

"Guys… I got good news and bad news." He said to his wife and niece.

June asked, "Start with the bad news."

Percival bluntly said, "No." He then added, "The good news is that Mizuki's okay. _More_ Good News is that her battle with the robots, or these Mech Sisters that Big Guy mentioned, she is blessed with a newfound power."

Farra gasped, as June giggled, "Oh, Miss Mizuki! She's with power!"

Farra asked, "What's the _Bad_ news?"

Percival growled, "I'm afraid it's the worst of it. She has the same power as you, Peter, & Heather – the _Power Stone of Control_ , or _Congregated Control_."

June barked, "Don't forget _me_ , Uncle Percival! I got this _Power Control_!"

Farra moaned, "It's a long story…"

He explained, "Anyway – shut up – Mizuki has the _Precious Stone of Control_. However, since her fight with the Mech Sisters, her body is fused with one of the strongest powers in the groups – _The Robot Gene_."

They gasped, as Farra said, "No wonder… That's why Mizuki was acting weird, and she froze a lot."

Percival examined her head, as he said, "It gets worse… There is a reason why it's called _Congregated Control_ …"

June whispered, in Hanajima's voice, "The control… Mizuki is not in control…"

Percival felt a slight sting, as he felt the presence of Hanajima. He turned to June and asked, "Hanajima?"

Farra asked, "Who?"

June asked, "Hawna-what now?"

Percival whispered, as he looked at her eyes, "The _ESP Perk_? No… Impossible…"

He asked his wife, "Darling, can you explain to me everything about Junior? I don't know what, but I feel like I know this power from someone… before…"

Farra explained the story of Mistress Makie ( _from Arc I_ ), including how June had psychic powers, how Makie controlled girls, including Julie, and a box they discovered, from the cyber world, called _The Devil's Fileware_.

"The Devil's Fileware?" He thought, as he was pondering, "I have not heard of this, since the box was buried in the mainframe, during the beginning of 1961. This power… How did they find it, suddenly?"

He explained, "You are aware of the _Power Stone of Control_ , right, darling?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, I'm the one with _two_ powers of flight and fire."

"So is Peter. But I can't be so sure. Anyways, the powers can control a person, including those who have died or disappeared. June must've known about the Devil's Fileware, from another person… and she's _inside_ her."

June asked, "I'm… possessed?"

Percival said, "It's possible. But I'm not so sure. I felt like I felt this dark power before."

Farra asked, "You mean Saki Hanajima, a friend of ours that disappeared from this world?"

"She is the one with the powers of Psychic Energy and Darkness. I met her, long ago, back when she was with the _Resistance;_ way back, before Onigiri was born. June needs to know this, since you guys already know."

"Well, what about the Devil's Fileware?"

"That remains a mystery, to me, at least. We keep an eye on her, no matter what. June has a very dangerous power… one that can be very disastrous."

June shivered, "I'm scared now… and I feel like I'm a fragile deity."

He explained to his niece, "No… You're not fragile. But seeing that Makie wanted you, another evil fiend might know about you, eventually. Luckily, we have a lead on this robot invasion, if you'd like to listen."

Farra said, "I suppose I should. What's going on, back in the other room?"

June went in the room, where Mizuki is, as Farra and Percival talked with each other. June felt her weak pulse, as she said, in a dark aura, "Oh… She needs control…"

The entire place froze, as June moving, alone. She approached Mizuki and started to glow in a dark aura, speaking in tongue. Hanajima's voice is let out, as she said, "This young one… Hair and blood of red… silky soft skin… beauty and brains… and those huge breasts… Mizuki Takase… Your Robot Gene needs control. You _almost_ tried to kill _The One_ …"

Her body glowed, as she was fully healed. The scene resumed movement, as Farra asked, "Percival… You think this whole Mann Co. might be responsible for the Mech Sister attack, going on?"

Percival said, "Maybe so. The company _did_ try to take over the badlands of Nova Scotia. However, not so much I learned of this company, including the evil mechanical mercs that attack each other, all for payloads and bombs. We could lose a couple great people, including some athletes… if the Mann Co. Sisters try anything."

"Do you know who would be responsible?"

"I don't know. We'll ask Asahi, once we're finished here."

"Right."

June returns, as she was behind Farra. Percival turned to Mizuki, as Farra said, "Well, I hope Mizuki will recover."

June said, "I hope so… This power I have… I hope I don't become a demonic being."

Farra huffed, "Oh, go play with your binoculars and seashell!"

 **XXXXX**

Back at the room, Yotsuba was asked about the Mech Sisters, by Asahi. She tried to remember, but Yotsuba said, "Yotsuba is scared… You see, we wanted to defeat this evil being, but our Brother Dearest wanted to make us useable and helpful."

Steven barked, "Yeah, listen, buddy! You don't need to explain further about some inane stories! Steven Cooke needs the cold hard facts!"

Yotsuba said, "And you will. You see, after Mann Co. purchased us, we were assigned to many cities, including the areas you were sent to. F City, however, was destroyed, before we assigned there. But we're lucky to be alive, like extra dolls. We are pinpointed in over 10 areas. We were just reactivated, all for the protection of the cities… not even the AAW and LSAAWS could help us or stop us."

Peter replied, "So, you are reproducing?"

"You could say that. Check it out! Here are the schematics of us… and everything you need to know, about the rogue Mech Sisters."

She opened her stomach panel and printed out a folder of Mecha Sister Schematics, one-by-one. Heather replied, "These are the blueprints and layouts of each android girl, a.k.a. the Mech Sister. Look! There is a Mecha Rinrin, obviously."

Asahi said, "And a Mecha Shirayuki."

Peter added, "And a Mecha Sakuya."

Heather replied, "A Mecha Haruka…"

Peter said, "And a Mecha Aria… So small…"

Asahi added, "And a Mecha Kaho… even a Mecha Chikage…"

Steven said, "And there's a Mecha Marie… Dear god…"

Asahi said, "Even a Mecha Karen…"

Yotsuba smiled, "Check it out! A Mecha Yotsuba, like me! Don't worry. This is a layout."

Peter added, "And there is a Mecha Mamoru. She looks like Rinrin, but with a sporty build (no offense).

Steven concluded, "And there's even a Mecha Hinako… Jesus! This Rinrin has made these girls so lifelike… including _you_ , Yotsuba."

Yotsuba pouted, as she was saddened. She replied, "Well, Rinrin _did_ create us… but a glitch in Yotsuba #3's programming made me forget the Brother Dearest that reawakened us…"

Percival said, as he and Farra returned to the room, "Did you have a description of him?"

Yotsuba said, "Check it!"

Heather asked, "Percival…"

Asahi asked, "How's Mizuki?"

Percival said, "Well, I examined her, and her life signs show that they are rapidly healing. In any case, Yotsuba, is it? Can you remember anything from the guy that reactivated you girls, all for his evil doings?"

She replied, "I'm afraid I have to check out… You see… This man was nice enough to own us, only because _he_ wanted to ruin your lives… It was something about _revenge_. The clues point out. I think it's spelled…"

Steven asked, "What does it spell?"

Percival added, "Revenge? Does he know about us, to you and your sisters?"

"He did… He said that he knows only _the one with the Gem_ … Except…"

Percival asked, "Farra, Steven, who do we know, other than us, that has the _Power Stones of Control_?"

Steven replied, "Well, Hikari… but she's dead."

Farra responded, "And then there's Aya Hoshino. Tohru Honda, also… and, let's see… Who else?"

They all gasped, "Haruka!"

Percival barked at Yotsuba, "YOTSUBA #3! Tell us! Do you have any details on this guy that created you?"

Yotsuba smirked, as she confirmed, in a bold voice, "Check it! Yotsuba has some details on this-. This… This-…"

 **SMACK!  
** He smacked her head, as Yotsuba beeped, " _System rebooting… Systems recovering files…_ Check it! Yotsuba #3 has details on this man who woke us up. Dark skinned man, with a nice blue shirt; possible a light blue, or periwinkle, or cerulean, has black hair, and with bangs. Cute khakis, and with beautiful shoes. Not to mention his witty personality."

Percival gasped, as he whispered, "No…"

He asked her, "Does he have enamel in his teeth?"

Yotsuba nodded, as he whispered, "The _malevolent one_ …"

Farra asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Percival said, "Aya told me about _him…_ I never forwarded it to you guys… That was when I left you guys, and she told me what occurred."

Steven asked, "Who is it? Chris McLean?"

"No."

Peter asked, "Some evil mastermind from space?"

"Nope."

Heather asked, "Eric Bischoff?"

"Close…"

Asahi asked, "Then who? It's not Chris McLean or Onigiri… Who is it that revived the Mech Sisters?"

He stated, "Only _one_ that wanted us as his target for elimination… only one person who knows the _Congregated Control…_ and one person who knows about Haruka and her bloodline… He matches the exact likeness of someone we know."

Farra gasped, "Mike!"

Percival nodded, "Close… … … … _Mal_!"

The Gang gasped, as Yotsuba smiled, "Of course! The man that woke us up was spelled… M-A-L! Check it! Yotsuba remembers!"

Farra shivered, "Mal?"

Asahi asked, "Uh, who's Mal?"

Percival said, "He's Mike's 5th, yet most evil, alter-ego… He's like Farra's evil side, except she's a thousand times worse off. Only Farra knew of him…"

Farra replied, "I think Chester and Svetlana gave me the details on Mal, back when they occupied my head. He was considered an evil being, deep within the dank depths of Mike's psyche. He was locked away, after Mike was in Juvenile Hall, along with Duncan. Years later, Mike returned, and competed with the Good Teens in the toxic Camp Wawanawkwa. But in the next season, before the island was destroyed, he arose…"

Percival replied, "I met him, firsthand, when he controlled Eri… of course, Michelle fended her off, and she gave me the details on him. The guy was a spitting image of Mike, but with slick black hair, covering his eyes."

Peter shivered, "Like a vampire?"

Farra responded, "Worse than that…"

Percival pondered, "But… But what could Mal be doing with the Mech Sisters… and moreover, why is he attacking us? Is it because of Haruka? Is it because of the _Precious Stones of Control_? Or is he plotting for revenge, after what he did, recently?"

Heather held June, as she said, "Percival… Maybe there's more to these girls than an evil puppet master."

Steven nodded, "Yeah. Steven Cooke had a bad feeling about this… and I can't believe that he, of all people, came back… But why did he return? Didn't Aya tell you that he's dead?"

Percival said, "That's what I thought, firsthand… But it seems Mal has rebirthed himself, wanting revenge on those that wanted the _Congregated Control_ … I mean, he once kidnapped Haruka, all for her powers; and there are _four_ of us that hold this power."

June asked, "Four?"

Percival said, "No… I meant _five_."

Peter asked, "WHOA! Steven Cooke got his powers?"

Mizuki appeared, as she was holding her waist, still in pain, "No… I did…"

Peter gasped, "Mizuki?!"

Farra asked, "You're okay?"

Mizuki said, "Yeah… I'm fine… But I get the feeling that Mal wants us dead… A voice told me, when I was offline… that _he_ had arisen. And she told me that it was the _malevolent one_ … I overheard your conversation, with the helpful Mech Sister, and I had a feeling I wasn't in a near-death experience…"

Percival thought, "Hanajima… Thank you. You got to Mizuki… from beyond…"

He asked her, "Miz, are you sure you can help?"

Mizuki flickered in her blue eyes, as she moaned, "Maybe…"

Peter scolded, "Oh, no! _Congregated Control_ or not, you're needing bed rest!"

Steven said, "He's right. We're not sure which power you have, but-."

"The Robot Gene."

"The wha?"

"She's got the Robot Gene. That was the reason why June was attacked. Mizuki's powers were uncontrollable, like Farra's Flare Cell and Peter's Beast Gene."

"I see. Shit! Why can't _I_ get any Congregated Power Stones, or whatever?"

"It's because, douchebag, you don't have a pure heart."

"WHAT?"

"Don't sweat it, Cooke. I don't have one, either, but I'm helpful. This power can be controlled by those of a pure heart of goodness."

Asahi asked, "Even me?"

Percival stated, "Yes… But we're questioning your abilities on the Mech-Asahi forms."

Asahi blushed, as Heather said, "Well, we'll need ALL The Gang for this one. Yotsuba, I'm asking you to watch over Junior, while we find the factory, so we can shut it down… Then maybe we'll find your creator, Rinrin, and that bastard, Mal. We've got all we needed."

Steven replied, "Correct! Steven Cooke needs closure on this case! The disturbances have to stop; and after that, there's still the matter of the _Devil's Fileware_."

Percival replied, "Right. I'll have Eri get us a ride. Farra, Heather, you come with me, so we can locate Mal. Peter, you, Asahi, and Steven find that factory."

Peter asked, "What about Mizuki?"

Mizuki barked, "Yeah! I _am_ leader of B-Squad!"

Percival smiled, "She'll be fine… She can handle herself. But in the meantime, close down the Mech Sister factory!"

Yotsuba cringed, "NO! Yotsuba #3 will lose her home?"

Asahi replied, "We'll do what we can to free you from that guy. But… I won't promise you that we'll save them all, including you."

Yotsuba said, "Check it! I'm okay with it."

Steven smiled, as he bellowed, "Good! GANG! LET'S GO!"

They rushed off, except for June, Mizuki, and Yotsuba. They stayed, as Yotsuba smiled to June, "Your Mum and her friends are very helpful, when it comes to saving the day…"

June smiled, "It's cool. My Mom worries about me, at this age."

Mizuki said to June, "June, I'm sorry… but The Gang needs me… I don't know why, but I have a score to settle with that bitch. Uh, forgive me on that remark."

Yotsuba smiled, "Oh, yes, Sister Dearest. You have such a great boyfriend. He came to you, when you were down. Check it! You could be the one key to the city's freedom."

Mizuki huffed, "Oh, please. I'm not all that."

She said to June, "Sorry, June. I have to go. Take care of yourself."

She hugged her, as June smiled, "Take care."

She dashed off, as Yotsuba said, "For a girl with such power, she's like a well-built fembot."

June nodded, as she replied, "I think her brain may be a screw loose…"

Yotsuba smiled, as she opened her metallic ribcage. She whispered, "I need you to be a good girl and watch over the fallen big breasted one. I have business to take care of. In the meantime, here…"

She gave her a DVD pack, which contained 4 DVDs, in a plastic case. Yotsuba stated that to show her friends the videos (since they were taken, long ago, and were remastered on DVD). She mentioned that the secret behind the _Devil's Fileware_ will be revealed to them… and no one else. She let out a wink and said, "This is goodbye… June."

 **SWOOP!  
** She dashed off, disappearing in the air. June asked, as she was confused, "Huh? How did she-?"

Outside, Yotsuba, in her Thief Girl attire, dashed from building to building.

"Soon, The Gang… Soon you will have the answers… The Mysterious Thief Girl Clover hopes you protect them all, since they are precious to the Brother Dearest… The ones that wanted to help us… DO NOT, check it, let the _ones_ try to let us become slaves… I, however, want to make sure that this box you have does not fall into the wrong hands… Check it! Yotsuba detects where you have it: The Stronghold in Straight Street!"

With that, she vanished into the sky, in stealth, to where The Gang hid the Devil's Fileware, far away.

June then said, "She told me to watch over the fallen one… but she just left. But I can't leave, all alone."

She ran off, heading to where The Gang was heading – the Mech Sister Factory in Phon Ru Town.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 ** _Layla El –_** _A Diva from London, England, who won a Divas Search contest in 2006. Layla used to be a cheerleader for the Miami Heat of the NBA, before joining WWE. She works for WWE, best known for LayCool. Prior to this story's premiere, Layla retired from WWE and Pro Wrestling, recently._

 ** _Michelle McCool (Michelle Leigh Callaway; née McCool) –_** _A former WWE Diva, best known for her trademark catchphrase, "FLAWLESS~!" McCool is one of the original WWE Diva Search contestants from 2004, finishing in 7th, losing to former WWE Diva-turned-TNA Interviewer Christy Hemme. McCool is a former 2-time WWE Divas champion, and is currently married to WWE Legend, The Undertaker._

 ** _Cesaro Swing –_** _Cesaro's Signature Giant Swing, made popular, since he swings his opponent around for over 10 to 20 times. This was a fan favorite move, when Cesaro wasn't heel._

 ** _Skull Crushing Finale –_** _The Miz's Finisher, also known as a Front Russian Leg Sweep._

 ** _Doomsday Device –_** _A popular finishing move, made famous by The Road Warriors, Animal and Hawk, and The Dudley Boys. One wrestler lifts the opponent up on his shoulders, leading to his partner to land a clothesline from the top rope._

 ** _Superman Punch –_** _Roman Reigns' signature move, before the Spear. The moving is also known as a running Diving Punch (or Cobra Punch)._

 _**The next following four FAQS and Shout-Outs are in tribute to "The YES! Movement"**  
 **Daniel Bryan (Bryan Danielson) –** A retired WWE Superstar, but not how he started. He started his wrestling career, under the tutelage of WWE Hall of Famer, Shawn Michaels. Danielson started in Ring of Honor in 2002, capturing the ROH World Title in that time. He joined WWE in 2010, and was a popular fan favorite. Daniel Bryan is a 4-time WWE World Champion (2-time WWE Champion, one-time World Heavyweight Champion, and one-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion), and an Intercontinental, United States, and Tag Team Champion. He is best known for chanting "YES! YES! YES!", and has very bushy facial hair. He is also married to current WWE Diva, Brie Bella, one-half of the Bella Twins. Recently, before this chapter premiered, Daniel Bryan retired from pro wrestling, due to medical reasons._

 ** _The Authority –_** _Triple H & Stephanie McMahon's faction, once known, in the Attitude Era, as the "McMahon-Helmsley Regime", birthed in late December of 1999. The Authority was formed in August 19th, 2013, after Triple H screwed Daniel Bryan out of the WWE Championship at SummerSlam, moments after winning it to John Cena, that same night. They are known for abusive power, and rivalries with Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Roman Reigns, and others. However, The Authority disbanded on November 23rd, 2014, in a Survivor Series match against Team Cena, losing to Sole Survivor, Dolph Ziggler, with help from the Vigilante, Sting (Steve Borden), who made his WWE TV debut. But that disbandment was temporary, after they returned on December 29th, 2014.  
 **"…what's best for business." –** The Authority's catchphrase, next to "The Authority ALWAYS win", which angers the WWE Universe, since The Authority does what THEY want, and not to listen to the fans.  
NOTE: This line was used before, in "Miyazawa & May in New Year Nightmare", spoken by Mistress Makie Sasaki, and again in the 100th Fanfic._

 ** _Randy Orton –_** _3rd generation superstar, son of WWE Hall of Famer "Cowboy" Bob Orton, and a 12-time WWE Champion (8-times WWE World Heavyweight and 4-time World Heavyweight Champion). He is nicknamed "The Legend Killer", "The Viper", "The Apex Predator", and "The Face of WWE" (a nickname given by The Authority). He has many finishers, such as the RKO, the Rope-Hung DDT, and his infamous (and concussion-made) Punt Kick. He is also one of the original members of Evolution._

 ** _Eric Bischoff –_** _A former WWE General Manager, and one of the well-known architects of the infamous Monday Night Wars between WWE Raw and WCW Nitro. He is responsible for bringing in the "nWo" (New World Order), and fought Monday Night Raw in the Ratings War, for over 80 weeks. He has appeared in WCW, WWE, and TNA. Today, he is a producer of Reality TV shows, siding with Jason Hervey, forming "Bischoff-Hervey Productions"._


	11. Gang Q&A Part 2

Farra, with her guitar in hand, and in her sweater and jeans, was walking to a tall building, which was heavily guarded.

Meanwhile, in Alley Drive, Peter was interviewed about Farra.

"I fear no man. But _her…_ " he said, as he beckoned to the interviewer, "…She scares me."

Farra held her guitar, as she was outside the building of ODIN. Two guards appeared, as they held rifles, aiming for her. They saw her face, as Farra smirked evilly.

Back at Alley Drive…

"No, I ain't-. I ain't talking about that freak! Alright?" Steven C said, in complete fear.

He attempted to remove his microphone, as he panicked, "She's not here, is she?"

He tried to remove the mic in his shirt and cried, "How do I get this * _feedback_ * thing off?"

He dashed off, pushing the camera away.

Back at ODIN, the guards cowardly ran off, as Farra, surrounded by a fiery aura, kicked the doors down. She held her guitar and prepared to aim, with a tip of blue flame, on the tip of her guitar.

Back at Alley Drive, Heather was smoking a cigarette, as she said, looking at the lit end of her cig, "One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask…"

Back at ODIN, Farra put on a gas mask, covering her nose and mouth, as she fired a stream of flames, all around the lobby of ODIN. As the lobby was set on fire, Heather continued narrating, "What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?"

Farra continues, as her eyes went demonic and insane, burning ODIN to the ground.

 _More on that, later…_

* * *

 ** _EXE-Tra 02  
Farra Stevens' Q&A  
(Gang Q&A – Part 2 of 6)_**

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Farra smiled to the 4th wall, as she was on a stage, in a chair, "It's that time, again. This is the part of the story, where we present a little EXTRA story to our fic. However, before that happens, we, The Gang, would like to answer your questions, concerning us, the story, and future projects… but mostly the story, itself, since there are still questions to be answered. Let's begin…"

She held up a huge sack of letters, as she said, "This… is bag #402. Percival and I have a lot of fan letters. You don't see Heather and Peter get this much."

She read her fan mail:  
 ** _Question – Are you a natural blonde?  
_** (Farra): Uh, no. It's dye. Plus, I skimped on the bleach and made my hair beautiful. My hair is a natural brown color. Not dark brown, like Peter. It's natural this way. This blue streak… It's also a dye job.

 ** _Question – Is your guitar custom-made?  
_** (Farra): Well, yes. Ultimately, it cost me $250,000 to make a blue Gibson SG. And it cost extra for it to shoot plasma, fire, and electricity.  
Okay, in the in-canon Gang stories, it doesn't.

 ** _Question – Do you have romantic endeavors in these stories?  
_** (Farra): Not in here, though. The Gang has their own stories, and I stand by my true love – Percival Gaynes.

 ** _Question – Were you pregnant, during the Miyazawa & May series?  
_**(Farra): I was pregnant in 2012, and got the twins in 2013. However, I had to have a stunt double for my stunts. And had my baby belly modified. I'm no CGI girl.

 ** _Question – Which Gang member out of the three do you hate?  
_** (Farra): No brainer. It's Peter. The guy's my best friend, but he's an idiot. Steven Cooke, on the other hand, is a loser. And Steven Nevins… he's a bloody bogan.  
(RED Sniper): BLOODY BOGAN!  
(Farra): That's what I said! He's a bogan! And I have NO IDEA what a bogan is.  
 _*-"Bogan" means slang for an Australian person with an unsophisticated background, or with their clothes and hairstyle, in lack of manners and education_

 ** _Question – How did it feel to appear in EVERY Miyazawa & May Season?  
_**(Farra): Well, I did go on missions in Seasons 1 thru 6, but made a cameo in Season 7. At least Steven Cooke didn't fuck up this world, with his _Hokuto Shin Ken._ Steven Nevins appeared, in brief moments, Michelle never acts gay, Heather is no longer speaking in the third person narrative, and Asahi is frail.

 ** _Question – Which Gang member thinks of you as a mentor?  
_** (Farra): Asahi. She replaced me, after I became pregnant with Jeric and Ivy! She recently had to wear wigs, since that _Movie Magic_ trick, using a bald cap for her skin. You want to learn more, stay tuned to _The Gang in The EXE Files_ , for Asahi's Q&A. I can't explain it, further. But Asahi is an awesome singer. Sadly, she doesn't have MY assets.

 ** _Question – How big is your hair?  
_** (Farra): Oh. I thought it was big boobs. By the way, I'm a D-cup. However, right now, my hair's long enough, up to my waist. I had it cut off, once it reached my ass. Let's face it – when I take a bubble bath or a relaxing shower, I can't have my long hair go all the way up my nether region. I once let my hair grow out, and some of it went down there. And I was only 19… after I had a shower. Took me two weeks to remove the hair from my, uh, downstairs area. Sorry. There are things I can say on the fanfics, and things I _don't_!

 ** _Question – Which guitar would you prefer to play, guitar or bass?  
_** (Farra): The bass is my true calling, since Paul McCartney plays the bass, and we're run in the same thread – left-handed, cute, popular, and a great leader. The difference is that he's a Knight, while I'm a day.  
Seriously, I like the bass more than the guitar, but in retrospect, I like the deep sounds it make.

 ** _Question – Back then, you confessed of having D.I.D. in Season 6. Do you still have it?  
_** (Farra): No. Lemme say that I _do_ have D.I.D., but that whole thing with Season 6 and Floné was all for show. But it _is_ true. Floné was my alter-ego. And she was my childhood demon, like having autism. I don't, actually. Plus, the whole step-father thing was mostly true. Floné was there, but she didn't treat him badly.

 ** _Question – What kind of panties you wear?  
_** (Farra): Blue. Duh. That's all you need to know of. Uh, light blue, not dark blue. I'm no boy.

 ** _Question – Would you consider yourself as demented?  
_** (Farra): Oh, for what? Is it because I'm a flaming power and a high-flying bird? I'm not always that demented. I'm more of an angry woman, than a demented one. Way to make me like in those Hitchcock movies…

 ** _Question – Do you consider yourself as unhinged, during missions?  
_** (Farra): Is this about the _Floné_ thing? Technically, no, I'm not. I can sometimes be crazy, during missions… but on solo missions. As a matter of fact, during my time in AAW, I had to go on a routine mission, hired by Malory Archer, C-Class Agent Sterling Archer's mother, to infiltrate ODIN, a rival to ISIS ( _the former spy company_ ). She said something about this Len Trexler guy, and…  
Well, to make a long story short, I wanted to complete my missions, without any casualties… … …That's _their_ job, as dead bodies.

 ** _Question – Do you sometimes don't know what you're doing?  
_** (Farra): Noted. Sometimes if the mission is hard, I go to my _Happy Place_ , and become in peace. It's usually a trick, when you want the exercise, at a hard level… And so…

* * *

Farra, at ODIN, was in her gas mask and coated in her fiery aura, shot a stream of flames, all around the lobby of ODIN, burning numerous guards in black sweaters. Her eyes went demonic, as she continued to fire a stream of ember from her guitar. She was also bulletproof, as the fiery ember aura made her immune to bullets, since one single shot by a bullet will melt off the casing shot in 1.7 seconds. As she continued to set ODIN on fire, we cut to her perspective, which narrates what Farra was talking about, when she was asked if she knew what she was doing, during an AAW Solo Mission.

In her perspective view, she was firing a stream of bubbles from her blue and yellow Gibson SG. She was in her golden blonde hair with pink, green, and blue highlights, and in a pink sweater and jeans. She cheered, as she was in a candy-themed land, full of unicorns, pixies, elves, and cute animals. This was Farra's _Happy Place_ , as she talked about.

She laughed, as she pranced off, shooting bubbles from her guitar. She shot in the air, as puppies and kitties were flying out of the sky. Two pink cherubs appeared from behind a huge half-eaten sandwich, as they giggled together. Farra sees the two little men, as she pulled out a huge lollipop from the ground. She waved to the cherubs, "HELLO~!"

The cherubs ran to her, as Farra pranced to them. She waved her lollipop up and swung at the cherubs, in which they caught the sucker.

However, in the real world, Farra struck at two ODIN agents with her guitar, decapitating them.

Back in her perspective, she giggled, as the two little cherubs shared the lollipop. Another cherub appeared, as he ran around her. She blew bubbles from a wand, and they landed at the small cherub's face, which tickled his face. He laughed, as Farra giggled.

In the real world, sadly, Farra was armed.  
 **BANG!  
** She killed an ODIN agent, point blank in the face with a pistol, right between the eyes.

Back in her _Happy Place_ , she walked off, as the cherubs, representing Farra's slain ODIN agents, continued to play, sharing the lollipop. Another cherub waved to her, as he was hiding in a huge present box. She pranced to him and grabbed the lid, removing it, with sheer force, and in complete joy.

Unfortunately, in the real world, Farra grabbed the nearest axe from the closet and barricaded the double doors, with an ODIN agent trying to break in.

"NO!" He screamed, but was burned by Farra's fiery flamethrower Gibson. He shrieked in pain, as Farra laughed evilly.

Back in her perspective, she pranced through the field, as the cherubs fly around her. She then pranced towards the offices of _King Trexler_. She opened the door, as she smirked, "Hello, young king."

Len Trexler said, as it cuts to the real world, "YOU! What are YOU doing here, invading ODIN?"

Farra giggled, "You know me, buddy. Agent Stevens, AAW B-Squad… a friend of your old running buddy, Malory Archer?"

"Her? Oh… Interesting to know… You know of that lady?"

"Know her? She and her son, Sterling, work for US, now. Besides, I haven't forgotten how many times YOU and the other ODIN guys put egg in the faces of ISIS, despite the fact that they are _completely_ inert and flawlessly fail-made."

Len tapped the intercom, as he smiled, "Oh, yes. And ODIN would be happy to-."

"I wouldn't call security, if I were you…" She giggled evilly.

She moved out of the way, as it viewed the entire ODIN offices, burning in ember, as ODIN agents were screaming for life, burning and screaming in pain. Two agents were on the ground, screaming in high roars, burning from their uniforms. One man is running around, completely on fire. And another man jumped out the window, as he was screaming to kill himself. Len gasped, as he was horrified. He asked, "You… What are you? What evil possessed you to do that?"

Farra growled, "Only because YOU, Len Trexler, should not have fucked with the _Alliance Across the World._ My boss, Kanaka Nanase, made the order."

She held her guitar at Trexler and smirked, "ODIN is _out of business._ "

She glowed in an ember aura and hissed, "…because the boss is killed… by me…"

Len cried, "No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She fired a flaming laser at Trexler, as he was screaming and shrieking for his life.

* * *

Farra smirked to the 4th wall, as she held her guitar, "Hey… Who said that I am a good woman?"

She added, "Also… ODIN stole AAW's mission, in front of Malory, and she went ballistic. Classic her."

* * *

( _TF2 Closing theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

In her _Happy Place,_ Farra pranced away, into the sunset, as she was happy and giddy.

However, in the real world, firefighters in NYFD, started to extinguish the fire in ODIN's building, which continued to spread for hours on end. As they tried to extinguish the fire, the fire chief asked, "Poor bastards. WHO would do such a thing to a top-of-the-line and famous spy agency?"

From far away, Farra was walking away, whistling _"Do You Believe in Magic?_ ", as a chunk of debris fell from the building, heading towards two firemen.

 **CRASH!  
** The debris crushed the firefighters, killing him.

(Scene fades out)

(Farra, o.s.): And _that…_ was classic me…

* * *

Malory heard the news, as she gasped. She barked, "AGENT STEVENS!"

Farra appeared and asked, "Yes, Miss Archer?"

Malory barked, "YOU KILLED LEN TREXLER?!"

"I thought you'd be happy, now that ODIN is gone!"

Malory stated, "Oh, I _am_ thrilled that we don't have to deal with ODIN, ever again, stealing all of ISIS's missions…"

She hollered, "BUT DID YOU HAVE TO GO **_THAT_** **FAR?** "

Farra huffed, as she glared at Malory, " _Someone_ had to step in and defend Agent Archer. Ass."

Farra left, as Malory growled, "Ooooooooooh."  
 **CRUSH!  
** and crushed a glass of vodka in her hand. She sighed and moaned, "I am _literally_ surrounded _…_ by freaks."


	12. Episode 2 Part 4

As The Gang was driving to Phon Ru Town, aboard the BattleVan, Percival was in his car, with Farra & Heather riding in the back.

"Next time, _I_ get shotgun," Heather huffed.

Percival barked, "This is _Feral Beauty_ regulation vehicular duty! Only I ride shotgun!"

Farra said, "Right. We have an important job to do."

Percival asked Eri, his android with blonde pigtails and a beige uniform, "Any location on Mal?"

Eri replied, in a robotic voice, "Negative. I do not sense him… since we're driving."

She added, "But the darkness in the area is located 500 kilometers, due south. We should find the evil Mal, and maybe for help."

 ** _Eri Sawachika  
aka "Experimental Robotic Intern"  
Feral Beauty Gynoid assistant  
Has over 2,000 functions  
Cute and well-designed  
Tends to malfunction, on certain occasions_**

Percival replied, "Well, the others are heading to Phon Ru Town, where the Mech Sister factory is. We're shutting it down. Plus, I'm hoping June and Mizuki will be okay."

Heather smiled, "We hope so. Whatever they are up to, The Gang will win this. But Mal… I never met him, but the guy's a vile person."

Farra added, "Me neither… well, not in-person…"

Percival said, "You will… The guy is evil. If I were you, I'd run… _far, far away_ …"

Heather jeered, "He met Aya Hoshino, but he _never_ met The Gang, as a whole!"

Farra said, "She's right, for once. How bad can he be?"

 **XXXXX**

Mal, up in his skybox, in a small output area, was viewing the action, seeing the BattleVan drive off, heading to the factory. He then saw a screen of Yotsuba #3, a.k.a. the Mysterious Thief Girl Clover, dashing towards where the _Devil's Fileware_ is located. Mal smirked, "Good… Yotsuba #3 is leading me to the treasure… The Gang isn't stupid enough to leave their prize in their stronghold. Yotsuba has a sensory protection plan, and she can sense paranormal vibes."

Yotsuba #3 then leapt from building to building, as she said, "The Devil's Fileware. I have to protect it, at all costs. At first, I was to protect The Gang, but I have a new plan. I sense that they have hidden the Devil's Fileware. And Yotsuba #3 must protect it from her sisters, even under _his_ control, at all costs. Forgive me, Gang…"

Mal smirked, "She _has_ obeyed her functions. But I guess that is a first. The box will be mine, and finally, pure power is mine… all for the power of the Gem City powers."

He cackled, as he viewed the car, driving to where Mal is. He thought, "Hmm… So, _two_ of the Gems have arrived. And Percival came to bring them in. I should welcome them, with a vengeance…"

He pressed a button, as he summoned 12 Mecha Rinrins, in green uniforms and rifles. They marched from the back area of the building and waited for Percival and the others to arrive.

Mal smirked, "Yotsuba, in that ridiculous getup, is as nimble as John Cena and cunning as CM Punk. But in my opinion, she's as stupid as a jobber. She's bringing _me_ the prize… I'll have Mecha Karen, Marie, and Sakuya follow her. Then, we'll exterminate that little traitor."

 **XXXXX**

At Phon Ru Town, the rest of The Gang arrived at the factory, as Peter held up a rifle, with Luzer on his shoulder. He marched slowly, with Asahi & Steven following him. They waited by the main doors, as Peter huffed, seething black smoke from his mouth. Asahi held her wrist, as she whispered, "I'll be the trump card, in case you two fail…"

Peter said, "We might not need you. But we'll do what we can…"

Steven C smiled, "Steven Cooke has a good feeling about this."

Just then, a small ATV drove off, with Mecha Karen, Mecha Marie, and Mecha Sakuya driving it. Peter asked, "Who was that?"

Luzer asked, "Master… Are you sure this will work?"

Peter shook his head and said, "This is a 3-person mission… To be honest, no… Without Mizuki, we're powerless…"

Steven smirked, as he flexed a bit, "You don't need to say another word, Big Guy. You leave the brute strength to me."

Steven growled in anger, and then…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
…he roared in complete anger, as his shirt was ripped off, by his overpowering rage.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He prepared to punch at the door, in fast velocity. Asahi gasped, "OH, IS THAT-?"

Peter was stunned, "Huh?"

Luzer cried, hiding behind Peter, "GRACIOUS!"

Steven continued to punch, as he shouted, "HAAAAAAAA-TAAAAAAAAAA! ATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATA! OWAH-TAAAA!"

 **SMASH!  
** The door burst open, as most of the Mech Sisters gasped in shock, as well as Peter & Asahi.

 ** _Hokuto! Hyakuretsu Ken!_** 北斗百裂拳

Peter smirked, "Next time, you might try knocking, first!"

He laughed, "Steven, that was badass! Holy shit, dude! You're like Jackie Chan and Fei Long, crossed over to create a Ricky Steamboat hybrid!"

Asahi cheered, "I KNOW! He should be _Kenshiro Cooke_ – _Fist of the South Star!_ "

Steven said, as he was serious, "Peter, Asahi, we are not here for wisecracks."

Mecha Mamoru shouted, "INTRUDERS!"

Asahi said, "Show time!"

They prepared to fight, as an armada of Mech Sisters marched towards The Gang. Peter said, "Asahi, step back. NOW, LUZER!"

Luzer barked, "What is the point of your life, Master?!"

Peter raised his arm up and roared, " ** _By the power of the Gem!_** "

The darkness and light fused with each other, in his gauntlet, as he becomes Master, again. He bellowed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

Steven gasped, "What the WHAAAAAAAAA?"

Asahi asked in astonishment, "Peter?"

He shot a fiery white beam at Luzer, as he was screaming in pain, "AW, COME ON!"

Luzer turned into Dark Hawk, and roared like a beast. Asahi gasped, "No way… Luzer is a huge demonic hawk…"

Steven smirked, "Well, Big Guy, you got some 80s hutzpah."

Master said, "No worries, Steven. Now, let's worry about shutting this factory down."

A Mecha Kaho cried, "BROTHER! YOU WON'T WIN!"

A Mecha Aria whimpered, "He's… same Master…"

A Mecha Mamoru said, "So, _he_ came back, after three of our sisters died…"

Steven asked, "I guess they know you, Big Guy."

Master said, "They aren't that good. But stay alert of the A-class Mechs. _Those_ sisters mean business."

Steven replied, "Duly noted."

A Mecha Rinrin bellowed, "Sisters… ATTACK!"

They charged at the group, as Master bellowed, "CHARGE!"

He and Steven, along with Dark Hawk, fought the Mechanical Armada of sisters, as Asahi stepped back and watched. However, a couple of Mecha Arias and Mecha Shirayukis appeared and surrounded Asahi. They tackled her down, but Asahi landed a punch to each sister. She slammed a Mecha Aria into the floor, with a dropkick onto another Aria. Master landed a devastating blow to a Mecha Sakuya, but was restrained by Mechas of Marie, Kaho, Haruka, and Chikage. Steven punched each Mecha Sister, one-by-one, into pieces, because of his overwhelming rage. He landed a swiping kick, upward at a Mecha Hinako's chin, sending her entire body flying into the window. He then leapt over a group of Rinrins and Karens. He then landed a slamming punch onto a Mecha Chikage and Mecha Yotsuba. Asahi took down all the Mecha Shirayukis, as a huge Mr. Teddy Bear robot appeared. It headed towards the boys, as Steven growled, "I see hibernation ended early!"

Peter gasped, "My stars! By Gem City, what is that?"

A group of Teddy Bear giant robots marched, as the sisters continued to fight the boys.

Asahi held her bracelet and shouted, "Leave them to me!"

She cried, pressing the button on her bracelet, " ** _MECHA POWER!_** "

Asahi glowed, turning into Mech-Asahi, again. She did her tokusatsu pose and bellowed, " ** _Mech-Asahi!_** "

The sisters gasped, as a Mecha Karen shrieked, "BIG ROBOT! RETREAT!"

The Sisters ran away, as the Mr. Teddy Bears stayed to fight the mechanized pop idol. Master called to her, "Mech-Asahi!"

Mech-Asahi said, "I'll hold them off! You two get these bitches!"

He and Steven nodded and ran after them. Dark Hawk followed, as he snarled, "RAWR! Now I've seen everything!"

Mech-Asahi held her microphone up and said, "And now, my teddy bears, time for a little number for the most feral of robot bears!"

She sang, as she produced ultrasonic pulse waves at the bears, " ** _SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!_** "

The Teddy Bears started to tumble down, smashing into the assembly lines and walls, as Asahi cried, "OH, CRAP! I think I overdid it! But at the very least, that's why we came here – to destroy this place!"

The factory started to shake, as it crumbled a bit, while the Teddy Bears regrouped and recovered. Mech-Asahi then clutched her fists and said, "Okay, Toy Town! I'm gonna have to stuff you, but good!"

She charged at the bears, smashing their faces and bellies with her sonic punches. The bears were dented, but were still up and about. She snarled, "Damn! Feisty little toys, aren't they?"

She prepared her attack, as she said, "I didn't want to do this, but they left me no choice… Time to send you guys back to Mann Co., where you belong!"

They roared in a robotic roar, as Mech-Asahi said, "Like Godzilla… No matter. I've fought _bigger_ beasts, better than you! But this is the first time I fought, outnumbered."

Meanwhile, outside the factory, the Mech Sisters were running, as Master stopped to think. He said, "A whirlwind should bring them back. Steven, grab onto my arm!"

He blew with his mouth, as Steven hung on. His huge breath produced a huge hurricane, with caught all the Mech Sisters, inside his huge tornado. The robots flew off the tornado, as some of them crashed into the water and ground, with most of them, broken apart. Few of the Mechas standing stayed to fight. Master charged after the three Sisters, Kaho, Haruka, and Hinako, while Steven fought Chikage, Aria, and Rinrin. Master was surrounded by the remaining controlled girls, as he pleaded, "Surrender! You are all being used by an evil source!"

Hinako giggled, "No, Bro-Bro… You shall fall. The Mech Sisters will win~!"

Kaho barked, "That's right! I will NEVER give in, after what you have done to our city!"

Steven yelled, "Are your brains malfunctioning? Mal is using you, to kill us! That's a violation on your species' law!"

Chikage beeped, as she held a crystal ball, "Mal is our Brother Darling… He was the one that made us revived, in order to take revenge on the ones…"

Master smirked, "I see that you girls know everything, including us. Too bad that you girls won't live to tell about it."

Steven cracked his knuckles and said, "So, who's first?"

The six girls prepared to fight, as Mecha Rinrin said, "Ladies. Let us begin."

They charged at the two Gang Guys, as Master blocked Chikage's attack. Mecha Haruka swiped her sword at Master's chest, nicking him. Steven was caught in a barrage of kicks by Mecha Hinako and Mecha Aria. Aria said, "You are… strong…"

Steven tackled the pint-sized mechas down, and then smirked, "Steven Cooke is so strong… So strong than you-!"

 **BAM!  
** Mecha Rinrin nailed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He growled, rubbing his jaw, "You know, you're not the first to interrupt Steven Cooke's words."

He roared, as he and the Mecha Rinrin and Mecha Haruka exchanged punches and kicks. Mecha Chikage ran towards Master, as he was fighting off Mecha Kaho. Kaho stumbled down, as Chikage landed a huge kick at the chest and abdomen area. Dark Hawk leapt up, snarling at the Mechas. Aria sobbed, "Demon… birdie…"

Dark Hawk roared, as Master was on one knee, "Dark Hawk, you take the mystery girl… I'll take the clumsy one."

Dark Hawk confronted Mecha Chikage, as Master battled Kaho. Aria and Hinako were still down, while Steven was fighting off Rinrin and Haruka. Kaho launched a punch at him, but Master blocked the attack. The attacks continued, as Mech-Asahi was still inside, fighting the huge Teddy Bear Robots.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in Straight and Narrow, Yotsuba was on the roof, as she went to the door, heading to The Gang's office, a couple floors down. She said, "Good enough. Check it! The Devil's Fileware is near. And soon, I will be the one to protect it from my sisters and Mal. The Gang is a trusted group, but they tend to be reckless."

She viewed an ATV, heading her way, as she moaned, "Ingenious… Mal knew. I forget that the Mech Sisters work as one. It's a good thing Yotsuba runs with a GPS mechanism."

The ATV parked by the front gate, as Yotsuba leapt off, confronting the sisters. Sakuya said, "Yotsuba? Is that you?"

Yotsuba said nothing, as she unmasked herself. Karen said, "You… You led us to the prize. The Devil's Fileware… Big Brother knew about it, after the hit on those ruffians."

Sakuya stated, "Yotsuba, you cannot be that sentient. It just so happens that every Mech Sister wants to know the answers to life."

Marie moaned, "Even through sickness, I'm feeling in disappointment, since Brother Mine wants to protect the further events. I cannot let that happen… one day…"

She wept, "Brother Mine…"

Yotsuba barked, "Check it! Once we have the Devil's Fileware, we can obtain pure power to protect the evil that is Mal. He is NOT our Brother Dearest! Listen to me! Yotsuba is all she has done. And she'll protect the box, either way. If we can keep the box from Mal, we can try to stop him. Yotsuba does not like him… As for me, I've had it!"

She added, "And she's not going to become one of your puppets!"

Sakuya said, "Don't leave. I wish you'd show us where it is. It is nice of you, but we cannot have you turn on us, as a traitor…"

"What?"

Karen said, "This trophy is ours… It's our championship… That Devil's Fileware is the key to our life… and-."

Yotsuba barked, "It's NO WWE World Heavyweight Championship! It's not a belt, not made of gold, and is not for the immortals! But that box is dangerous! The Gang has it, and you cannot go near it! We cannot let him win! We are NOT going to intimidate us! LISTEN TO REASON!"

Sakuya smirked, as she prepared to fight, "There is no danger. You're the danger… and you're standing in our way."

Karen stated, "She's right. We destroyed a phony fembot, a human-type Frankenstein, and an E-Cup bum…"

Marie pleaded, "Yotsuba #3, you're making a huge mistake… The Gang is our enemies…"

Sakuya smiled, "In the conspiracy between The Gang and the devil, the war between good and evil… I HOPE YOU AND THE GANG LOSE!"

Their eyes glowed reddish, as they beeped in a hypnotic tone and unison, "You will suffer, Big Brother/Brother Mine/Dear Brother. We obey one being."

Yotsuba cringed, "You're mad. You're being brainwashed! What did Mal do to you?"

Sakuya beeped, "Mal did nothing…"

They surrounded her, as Mal watched on the screen, "Excellent… Take the robot down… take the box… and bring her to me… Now, die in my hands, you little turncoat."

He then turned to a monitor, as he saw Mech-Asahi, fighting off the Robot Bears, slashing at her, roaring in anger, and trying to bite her. He said, "Mech-Asahi… She's the only one left in Phon Ru Town. You and your friends are of no help… Even as a group, you cannot best the malevolent beings of Hell…"

He cackled evilly, as the car arrived at the building, which was Mal's small brick building. Percival stepped out and said, "Eri, wait in the car. Farra, Heather, let us move."

They jumped out, as Eri said, "Shall I drive away, or wait for further instructions?"

Farra said, "This is Mal, we're talking about… So, no. You may go."

Percival said, "My wife's right. Return to base. I'll notify you, once I finish here."

Eri smiled, "Yes, sir."

She drove away, as Heather said, "Good. Now, it's time we meet this Mal person."

Percival stated, "He's up there! Now, let's move out!"

But they were stopped by two Mecha Rinrins, armed with rifles, as they aimed at them. Heather huffed, "Really?"

She zipped in superspeed, spinning the two robots around, making them dizzy. They fell apart, in a pile, after the dizzy affects. Percival smiled, "Nice one, Heather!"

Farra stated, "I'm guessing Mal is welcoming us in."

Percival said, "Indeed. Heather, lead the way."

Heather called, as she grabbed a rifle, "Now, _Maaaaal~!_ Time to _Plaaaaay~!_ "

She ordered, "Let's go!"

They ran inside, as Mal viewed their actions, from the security footage. He growled, "GRRR! Darn that _Increased Suplex_ one! She's too fast, like Sonic. As much as I'd love to fight, I can't let them get to me…"

He then saw Farra's face, as he murmured, " _Floné_ … So, I've heard of her, during my time in _Alter-Ego Limbo_ … She's the one with the evil alter-ego… But she failed to oust her husband, just for freedom. Not like a mysterious little hellion."

He got up from his chair and growled, running off, "Note to self: _Hire stronger staff and build durable female robots_ … Mann Co.'s got crap."

 **BAM!  
** The door busted open, as Percival called out, "MAAAAAAAAAAL!"

Farra asked, "So, where is he?"

They looked around the room, as Farra said, "Hey, look."

They saw the monitors on the wall, as Percival said, "Mal has been monitoring us, this whole time… since the 12 Mechs arrived."

Heather shivered, "Amazing… He has been watching our performances… including the Big Guy and Mizuki's battle… even ours."

Percival viewed Screen #1, which has Asahi fighting the huge giant robot bears, while Screen #3 showed Yotsuba fighting against Marie, Sakuya, and Karen, near 2121 Straight Street, where the Devil's Fileware is safe. And Yotsuba was losing. Screen #2 viewed Master, Dark Hawk, & Steven C fighting the remaining Mecha Sisters. Percival whispered, "No way…"

Farra asked, "Is that… Peter?!"

Heather asked, "Why the hell is he fighting with Steven? And is that… a vulture?"

Farra stated, "I think that's Luzer, his crow. Did he get the Battle Cat treatment?"

Percival typed in on the keyboard, as Farra asked, "Should we save them? It looks like they're losing."

He said, "I'm afraid not. We're here to find Mal, and that's all. I'm going to disable the GPS trackers on the Mechs, so they won't track us down. Mal must've installed these girls with GPS devices, in order to know our every move. Science, crossed with evil and wickedness, with a pint of cheap tricks!"

Farra stated, "A bad combination…"

Heather looked around the room, as she viewed a dark shadow, looming around the room. She then twisted her head a bit, as Farra noticed Heather. She asked, "Heather… What is it?"

"I sense him…" Heather whispered, "Come on."

Farra said to Percival, "Darling, Heather and I got this. We'll be back."

"Careful. Mal spots you, take him down, but NO harsh moves." He said, "I'm going to try and disable the tracking devices, so he won't try again."

They walked off, as Percival was continuing to disable the devices. He then replied, "For someone who was inhabited inside Mike's psyche, the guy is really smart. Who knew a malevolent being could be smarter than us? Not me. And I'm the smart one."

 **XXXXX**

The girls headed out the doorway, as Farra whispered, "So, do you think it's Mal?"

Heather replied, "Only one way to find out…"

She whistled, "PWEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Mal appeared, covering his ears, moaning in pain, "AUGH! ENOUGH! That was uncalled for, you little brats!"

Heather smiled, "Found you~!"

Mal gasped, "What the-?"

Farra said, "So… _You're_ Mal. Interesting. Mike told me _all_ about you."

Mal growled, "That depends… _Floné_. It's nice to meet _you_ , too. You're not as evil as you think, but I'm the one that came close to obtaining ALL 13 _Precious Stones of Control…_ whereas _you_ have two."

Farra said, "Yeah, and it's good enough for me, you power hungry being."

Mal smiled, "Two powers are good, but I want them all, again… And I'll take three, for a start… _Powers of flight, speed, and fire…_ You fools."

Heather smirked, "Over my dead body!"

Mal glowed in a dark aura, as he smirked, "Yes… _Over YOUR dead body…_ and it's your deaths I'll need."

Farra said, as she insisted, "Step aside! He's mine."

Mal giggled, "Perfect. Two beats one, any day…"

Heather asked, "Why just you?"

Farra said, "I owe Mike the favor… It's not the first time I battled a figment of the psyche."

She and Mal fought, as Heather stepped aside. Mal grabbed her neck, as Farra stomped on his legs. Mal dropped to the floor, as Farra strangled his neck. He kicked her off, as she dropped to the floor. He landed an elbow drop into her chest, as she screamed in pain. Mal stomped her chest, until she rolled away. She tackled him down, punching his face repeatedly, but he was blocking her punches with his arms. Farra roared, "Why won't you die?!"

Mal snapped, "Why won't _you_?"

 **XXXXX**

Back at Phon Ru Town, Master & Steven continued to fight the girls. Master & Kaho started to fight, as Dark Hawk & Chikage stare down. Steven C was fighting Rinrin and Haruka. He kicked them down, as Master was clashing with Kaho, exchanging blocked punches. He said, "It'll take more than a weak little robot to stop me. Personally, I'm against destroying you girls, but I learned a lot from some of my allies."

Kaho sobbed, as she was bending backwards, "We obey Brother… We will destroy you!"

Master laughed, as he tripped her down to the floor, "Sorry, kid. Mal deceives you all, only for _his_ glory. And it's something I do not like."

Steven punched a downed Rinrin, as she was pleading, "That hurt! It hurts!"

Master said, "Need help there, Steven?"

Steven said, without looking, "No, I'm good. In this overwhelming rage, I can smash them into bits."

Haruka swung her sword at Steven, but he turned around and landed a severe solar plexus punch to her. She groaned, as she was in pain, "Aahh… Ah… Ahhh…"

Steven picked up the broken Rinrin, as she was battered and ripped in the face, "Like an old radio…"

He threw Rinrin into Haruka, smashing each other into pieces. They powered down, as Steven said, without looking at the pile, "…you're already dead."

Master grabbed Kaho by the neck, as he said, "Forgive me, but I have to knock your lights out."

 **POW!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Master was blasted in the back by Chikage.

"You have ruthless aggression… Too bad that you don't have the anger with it," she processed, as Master was pinned down.

"PETER!" Steven cried, "YOU MONSTER!"

He seethed in anger, as he and Chikage started to fight. Dark Hawk joined in, as he slashed his claw at Chikage's face. Her face was ripped open, showing claw marks. Her chrome skin was revealed from the marks, with electric sparks shown. He smiled to the huge monster bird, "Great defensive, dark homey!"

Dark Hawk roared, as Master got up. He then charged his right arm and said, "Time for me to land the _climax_!"

Chikage groaned, feeling her face, " _Imminent… danger… Danger – Mecha Chikage damaged… Unit must be repaired…_ "

Master swung his fist and roared, "Repair THIS!"

 **POW!  
** "JUSTICE MASTER UPPER!"

Chikage was sent flying, as she disappeared into the air. Master let out a gun gesture to the sky and said, "Bang!"

 **BOOM!  
** Chikage exploded into pieces, as her parts were strewn about. Inside the factory, the huge Robot Bears noticed the explosion, as Mech-Asahi fired a huge laser beam from her arms. She blasted each bear into pieces of burned shrapnel, as she escaped through the wall.

 **SMASH!  
** "Next time, I should've shrunk down and use the door…" Mech-Asahi moaned.

She spotted Steven & Master, as Master raised his arm up. He reverted back to normal, along with Luzer, as Mech-Asahi changed back to Asahi. Asahi asked, "So, we're done?"

Steven said, "Not all of it. We got a factory to destroy!"

A radio signal was made, from inside Rinrin. It sounded like Mecha Rinrin, except she wasn't a robot.

"That will not be necessary, Gang of AAW!" A girl called from the radio, "Come save me, and I will explain!"

Steven asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl said, "I'm Rinrin! I am the creator of the Mech Sisters! There's no time. Please help me out! I'm locked in the factory, stuck real tight!"

Asahi snuffed, "Lemme guess… Inside the closet, perhaps?"

Rinrin asked, "How did you know?"

Steven smiled, "No time to explain! Guys, let's go!"

They ran off, as Aria was waking up, moaning in pain, "Master… Mon Frère…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in the building, Mal and Farra continued to fight. Mal was being tossed into the walls, as Farra said, "And THIS is for the four you endangered, inside Mike's head!"

Mal grumbled, "You don't have his alter-egos… You did that to intimidate me."

Farra smirked, "Am I? Well, yes and no, but I don't have them, anymore. I said that, since they know you, very well, more than me."

"Then, let's see what you learned from Mike."

He charged at Farra, as he launched a punch at her. She bent backwards, dodging the punch. She landed a huge right and left combination to his face, as she cried out, "And THAT'S for Chester! That's for Svetlana! For Vito! For Manitoba!"

 **SOCK! SOCK! SOCK! SOCK!  
** Mal continued to suffer her punches, as she prepared for one final blow. She threw a huge left punch to his face, but Mal caught her punch with his fist.

"NO WAY!" Farra gasped.

Mal laughed, as he said, "Surprised?"

Mal landed a huge shot to the face with his high kick. She stumbled a bit, as Mal cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! You are forgetting… I learned from all 13 powers, inside those that held, before you. You have the Bird Wing, and even the Flare Cell, and yet you still cannot beat me."

Heather asked, "Uh, how does he know?"

Percival appeared and said, "Because he knew of the 13 _Power Stones of Control_!"

Farra asked, "Percival?"

Percival growled, "Mal, I presume…"

Mal smirked, "Percival Gaynes… we meet, at last… or again, depending on my appearance…"

Percival said to the girls, "You girls step back. I've got a score to settle with him."

Farra whined, "Aw, no fair! I had him!"

He barked, "EXACTLY! But he knows of ALL thirteen _Powers of the Gem_. You two are sitting ducks! According to the legend, you'd have to have a pure heart to control the _Congregated Control_! But I don't… I, along with Steven Cooke, are the only ones that have no pure heart."

He exclaimed, "Mal, you should know that you cannot win against me, buddy. A while back, before you even came to this alternate world mess-up, I was responsible for the many deaths of those that wanted to stop Chris McLean… You see, I was where Tohru Honda became Onigiri, the slaughterer of millions, and the master of mind control. I was there to witness her metamorphosis, and sadly, I felt bad for not stopping her _and_ him, too soon. But that's not the reason why… I fight alone, until Aya told me to count on my friends in battle. That is why The Gang is here, with me, to stop the evil in these worlds… but I didn't expect Peter, Heather, Mizuki, _or_ my wife to have the powers that _you_ wanted."

Heather asked, "Uh, Mizuki has what now?"

Farra whispered, "Moron. You should know, by now."

Mal laughed, "Don't make me laugh. You never seemed to care about Onigiri, since you had a hand at her appearance, and even tried to kill McLean, which you didn't…"

Percival said, "I'm not proud of what I did… but Tohru killed McLean, after discovery, only because we had a mission… to end Onigiri's reign of terror. And now that she's dead and buried, possibly forever, that leaves others that wanted to seize these worlds… namely _you_. You tried to kill Haruka, you let Hikari die, you wanted to rule the worlds, and casting it into darkness, and you wanted to use pawns in your global scheme… You're no worse than Tohru Honda, Chris McLean, the Hunie Bucs, _or_ anybody else that wanted this ambition."

Mal smirked, "Yes, I killed Haruka… What is it with you and these revenge-types?"

Farra gasped, as Heather smiled, "Is it a bad time to say that Haruka is sti-."

 **SLAP!  
** Farra whispered, "Quiet!"

Mal glowed in a dark aura, as he barked, "I almost killed most of the Good Teens, too, but you don't see _me_ crying about it!"

Percival seethed, as he growled, "You bastard…"

He roared, as he charged at Mal, but Mal blasted him with a severe shot to the chest. Percival fell down, as Mal smirked, "Pathetic… I'd expect much more from you. You have no heart… and that makes you weak…"

Percival moaned, "Girls… Get out… while you can…"

He grabbed his neck and said, "Strange, really… You have sterner fluff… yet you never show off your hardcore powers. Too bad… You don't even _have_ any! THAT MAKES YOU WEAK!"

Farra shrieked, "PERCIVAL!"

Mal landed a shot to the neck, as he was out like a light. Percival was out cold, as Farra was upset. She sobbed, "Percival… my darling…"

Heather growled, glowing in a pinkish aura, "ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD IT! I've sat in the bleachers, for TOO LONG!"

She zipped at Mal, as Farra cried, "HEATHER, YOU IDIOT! NO!"

Mal laughed, as he landed a punch-.  
 **SOCK!  
** But Heather landed a swift back kick to his abdomen area. Heather then landed a huge elbow to the temple, and proceeded to perform a huge Super Kick to Mal's face. He fell down, as Heather was brimming in pure pink energy, as Farra was shocked. She gasped, "Holy shit! Heather?"

Mal gasped, "No… You… You can control it?"

Heather's chest flashed the word "MACH", as she smiled, "Surprise…"

Farra whispered, "That's impossible… unless… Wait… Back at North City, I controlled the flames and flying powers I had, and become a fiery phoenix. Could this be the control that we make? NO, I don't think it is. Heather has only one, and Peter and I have two, apparently… So how did _she_ control-?"

She then remembered the _Daten City Footrace of Death_ , months ago, as she suddenly remembered how she destroyed Wolfgang, Ludwig, and Roger Klotz. She also remembered when Heather fought Sailor Jupiter, in Crystal Park's Night City area. Heather had intense speed, going faster than 88 mph. Farra cried, "NO! Heather's even faster than ever?"

Heather glared at Mal, as he was angered, "You little bitch! You think you can beat me with your _Increased Suplex?_ You can't even get another power, can you, you tawdry little devil?"

Heather whispered, "Shut up."

 **POW!  
** She landed a punch to the chest, followed by a backhand to the chest, and a knee to the groin. Mal was completely hurt, as Heather smiled, "I'd like to see what you can do with your pure heart… Oh, wait… You can't, because you have none!"

Mal laughed, "You're wrong, little one… I _do_ have a pure heart… _Pure evil…_ to be precise."

Farra asked, as she was by a downed Percival, "Does that even count?"

Heather barked, "It makes no difference to me! I just want to see you cower in your own blood!"

She raised her fists up and roared, "NOW, DIE!"

 **WHAM!  
** Mal landed a kick to the gut, as, at the same time, Heather smashed her fist into his head. Mal fell in pain, as Heather staggering back, holding her gut. She growled, "Cheap trick, asshole!"

Mal stood up, as he moaned, "You dirty rats can't beat me… No one has… and that moment on the Venus Moon… that didn't count. I'll be back. And when I do, I'll take you ALL on!"

He disappeared into the shadows, as Farra cried, "NO!"

Percival came to and said, "No. We're done. Mal will be back, and hopefully against us."

Farra growled, "I am so pissed off… Mal really makes me angry!"

Heather turned to her and said, "Yeah, but the next time we meet, we know what we're capable off."

She helped Percival up, as he said that the GPS tracking modules are destroyed and modified. The robot sisters can no longer detect The Gang's movements. And knowing Mal, he wouldn't try that again. Luckily, he did make a few alterations to Mal's machine. Outside, Eri was driving in another side of the city. Mal was zipping off into the shadows, as she spotted him, with her thermal-vision. She pressed a button and out sprouted a net. It shot towards him, as he crept off.

 **SWOOP!  
** Mal was caught in the huge net, as Eri stepped out of the car and called on the speakerphone, "Attention, evil being! By order of the _Feral Beauty_ , you're under arrest for _Robot Army Rampage_ in the cities, and also _murder, property damage_ , _assaulting and reprogramming an officer_ , _resisting arrest_ , and _kidnapping._ Your hot streak ends here."

Mal tried to get out, but Eri flashed a flashlight in his face. She gasped, "YOU! The Mike who is _NOT_ Mike! Good news, scum! You're no longer under arrest!"

Mal growled, "Fuck you, dickwad!"

She held her gun up and said, "You have the right to remain silent! If you choose to waive that right, I suggest that you should uphold it."

He ripped the net open, as Eri was shocked, "What are you doing?"

Mal smirked, as he ran off, "I haven't got time to play with a doll like you. This is not over!"

He disappeared into the streets, as Eri fired gunshots at him. But to no avail. She then said, as she put her pistol away, "Well, Master Percival isn't going to be happy about this… Moreover, he is not going to like who I caught and let escaped."

She returned to her car, as she was driving back to where The Gang is. Mal, meanwhile, watched on, as he growled, holding his left arm, "Darn them… They'll _all_ pay…"

He was shot by Eri, as he seethed, "Blasted android… That was luck. But they will not stop the forthcoming… _He_ will arise, again…"

He disappeared, as Eri drove away.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, on Straight Street, Yotsuba was pinned down by Sakuya, who was stretching her back, bending backwards. She then growled, "Now… Where is the _Devil's Fileware?_ "

Yotsuba growled, "Check it, sisters! I'm not talking! I won't give in!"

Marie pleaded, "Sakuya! She wouldn't budge! I'd say we kill her, if she knows what's good for her."

Sakuya hissed, "She's _Dear Brother's_ problem."

Yotsuba groaned, "If you spare me, I would be glad to tell you where it is!"

As the robots fight amongst each other, June appeared, hiding behind the building. She spoke in Hanajima's voice, "They mustn't know… Mal is an evil being that wants world domination. The Devil's Fileware mustn't fall into _their_ hands… and _his_. If that happens, Hikari's death will be in vain."

She then prepared, as Sakuya let her go. Yotsuba said, as she was in pain, "Oh… Ungh… It's in their office… but I think it's safe, in a safe."

Karen asked, "Shall we destroy the building?"

Sakuya said, "No. Marie, you enter the building, and you find their office. Remember, if we scan paranormal powers, then we found it."

June growled, "I have to do something…"

She was scared, as Marie approached the stoop. She placed her footstep up and said, "Oh, Brother Mine, one day, we'll have beautiful music, together. And soon, Brother Mine, I'll go to the ocean, for those seashells…"

She opened the door to the apartment, as Sakuya said to Karen, "Karen, dispose of the traitor… Yotsuba #3 must be dismantled, and soon."

Marie stepped inside, as Karen saluted, "And as of the _Devil's Fileware_?"

Sakuya smiled and said, "We take it back and give it to our Dear Brother."

Karen giggled, "Oh, how sweet a present it will be…"

They giggled together, as Marie shut the door.

 **BOOM!  
** But then, a gust of energy engulfed the main floor, as Marie was thrown out of the building, in pieces. Her head was tossed to the girls, as Sakuya and Karen gasped. They cried, "MARIE!"

A shadow appeared from the front door, as she had long red hair and a shiny purple shirt and skirt. It was Mizuki, with her left robot glove smoking. It appears that Mizuki fired at Marie.

Sakuya smiled, "Oh, it's _you_ , the defective little wind-up doll. Oh, wait! You're a human. Too bad, and we thought we had a challenge going on."

Karen barked, "What did you do to Marie?"

Mizuki stepped down, as she turned to Yotsuba. Yotsuba whispered, "It cannot be true… Check it… She's blessed with the Powers of the Gem."

Yotsuba sat up, as she smiled, "Mizuki Takase, right? I tried to stop them, but they were too strong. Forgive me, but these two are A-Class Mech Sisters, designed for offensive maneuvers… Not even a Scout, Soldier, or Pyro can outwit these classes…"

Mizuki whispered, "And you?"

Yotsuba moaned, "Yotsuba #3 is Yotsuba Model B-Class. Mainly for defense and tactics… I'm like a one-person Engineer."

Mizuki replied, "I see. You're not a walking Sentry, but you're good enough to play Dispenser."

She turned to Sakuya, as Sakuya roared, "I HEARD ENOUGH!"

She approached Yotsuba and said, "YOU! Do you EVER shut up?"

Her eyes turned red, and then smashed Yotsuba's abdomen area with one slice, splitting her in half.

Mizuki growled, as she said to Sakuya, "Dick move, killing your own sister…"

Sakuya smirked, holding up Yotsuba's upper half, "Hah! She's no sister… _No one_ defies the Mech Sisters."

Karen, in a hypnotic trance, said to Mizuki, "Poor little wind-up doll, about to be trashed, by Mecha Karen."

Mizuki and Karen stared down, as Sakuya threw the upper body of Yotsuba to the ground. Karen beeped, "Big Broth-."

 **BLAST!  
** Mizuki blasted Karen with her left hand, shooting a huge plasma shot, smashing Karen into burnt pieces. Karen screamed, as she was being torn apart. June watched on and whispered, "Miss Mizuki? Amazing…"

She smiled and trotted off, "I guess I am not needed. Miss Mizuki has this…"

Yotsuba, in half, saw June from far away, as she whispered, "Was she gonna-?"

Sakuya was in complete shock, as Mecha Karen was turned into burnt pieces of chrome. The Gynoid that was helpful to Big Brother was no more. Mizuki's eyes turned an LED baby blue, as she said to Sakuya, "I'm not some useless wind-up doll _now,_ am I?"

Sakuya cringed, "How can this-? There is no-? Where did you-?"

She yelled, "How the heck can you be that strong?"

Mizuki said, "Really? What do you think I was?"

Sakuya scanned her and said, "My sisters said that you have 1,000,000 Power… but…"

She gasped, as she was surprised by the results. Mizuki's Robot Gene, not only increased her power and intelligence, but gave her stronger blasts from her gloves, in case of a huge battle. Sakuya said that her power level is at 1,000,000, but about five times more, than normal.

" ** _FIVE MILLION?!_** " The android shrieked in anger.

Mizuki then glared at her and said, "Yeah. What is _your_ power level? But before you answer that… I'm going to make you wish you and your robo-bitches never met me… Sakuya!"

Sakuya whispered in a loop, "She can't be stronger…", numerous times, as she was seething in anger.

"No way… I am Mecha Sakuya… the most advanced Mech Sister in the world… I am stronger… I am harder… I please my Dear Brother… why is the red string of fate… frayed… because… of herrrrrrrr…"

She slurred down, powering off. She then glowed her eyes a bright red, as she was snarling at her. She roared in anger, charging at her.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mizuki blocked the punch, as Sakuya kept punching at her. Every punch she landed, Mizuki continued to block each shot. Sakuya kicked her down, stumbling to the ground. She then jumped up and landed a kick to the skull. Mizuki sidestepped the attack and fired her whole right fist at her, using a Robot Punch.

"ROBOT PUNCH! FIRE!" She shot her right fist, but Sakuya caught it. But Mizuki reeled her in and delivered a headbutt to her skull. Sakuya fell down and was hurt. She growled, "This is _YOUR_ fault, Yotsuba! You never told me that there was a strong fembot on this team!"

Mizuki yelled, "News flash, dicknuts! I! AM NOT! A **ROBOT!** "

 **BLAST!  
** She fired lasers at her, as Sakuya was succumbing to the laser blasts of Mizuki. She moaned in pain, as Mizuki was in fatigue. She said, "Had enough, bitch? I got more of this…"

Sakuya smiled, "Tell me… IF you are NOT a robot, do you fire, anywhere else?"

Mizuki said, "You know, I never knew that… but not my breasts. I'm keeping my babies safe and gunshot-free. But if you want to know… Come and see me!"

Sakuya rushed at her, as Mizuki landed a kick to her. Sakuya caught it, but Mizuki smiled, as her shoe produced a turret gun. Sakuya gasped, as Mizuki laughed, "Gotcha!"

 **BANG!  
** Sakuya dodged the attack, but barely. Her right cheek was grazed, revealing chrome skin. Mizuki did a backflip kick, knocking her down, and did a handstand. Her legs bent backwards and turned into machine gun turrets. She fired at Sakuya, but she dodged out of the way of her quick-fire shots. Mizuki stood on her feet and fired lasers from her hands. One blast stopped Sakuya, blasting her in the right thigh. She kneeled down, as she was crying in pain, "You… You cannot be that powerful!"

Mizuki smiled, "Wait until you see my strongest attack!"

She glowed her hands a deep dark purple, and produced cannons. She fired at Sakuya.

"TWIN JUSTICE CANNONS!"  
 **BA-BOOM!  
** The first blast missed her, as she dodged it, but the second one caught her, dead-on. Sakuya, tattered and in pain, was on one knee, moaning and coughing.

"OH, YOU BITCH FROM HELL!" She yelled at Mizuki.

Mizuki was panting and tired out. She whispered, "Damn it all… I'm using too much energy… I have to resort to…"

She dropped to her knees and moaned, "Ungh… Paaaaain… Incredible…"

She was on all-fours, as Sakuya smiled evilly. She charged at her and kicked her in the face, with her right knee. She slammed her to the floor, as she had Mizuki pinned down. She said, "Just a mere distraction… and nothing but a toy robot. Nothing more than a cheap plastic store mannequin… with big breasts… And you almost had me… _Almost!_ But once again, Mizuki Takase… I win… You lose…"

Mizuki was out cold, face down, as she breathing heavily. Sakuya smiled, as she turned away from her, "Dear Brother… I have won… The Gang is no more… and with their brainy woman disposed of, the prize is yours."

She walked to the apartment, as she said, "You came for us… and now, I come… to coll-."

 **Tug!  
** Mizuki, in her last ounce of strength, grabbed her leg. Sakuya was stuck, as she looked down. Mizuki smiled, as she was still badly beaten up.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE DEAD!" Sakuya yelled.

Mizuki said, "Sorry… But my body isn't used to _your_ powers…"

Sakuya cannot move her legs, since Mizuki clutched her left leg, really tight, with her right hand. She screamed, "Let go! I MEAN IT! Let go, right now, you fake little gynoid, OR I WILL DISMANTLE YOU, BOOBS AND ALL!"

She tugged, as Mizuki charged her left hand, which was her free hand, and aimed at Sakuya. Sakuya cried, "I SAID, LET GO, YOU USELESS AND OUTDATED ROBOT!"

Mizuki seethed, as she prepared to fire, as Sakuya was shocked, "NO! No… What are you-?"

Mizuki growled, "For the last time… … … I… … am not… a fucking…"

She shrieked, " **ROBOT!** "

 **BLAST!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Mizuki blasted Sakuya with a huge energy shot, reducing her into nothing. A few of her ashes remained, as Mizuki smiled, "I'm actually blessed with this power…"

She stood up, exhausted, as she said, "Finally… it's over, as long as The Devil's Fileware is safe…"

Yotsuba was moaning, as Mizuki approached her. Yotsuba beeped, as her eyes flickered, "Mizuki… Takase… Check… Check… Check… Cheki… Cheki… Check it out… You are… the one with the Precious Stone of Control…"

Mizuki asked, "Never mind that! Why the hell are you here, hunting down the Devil's Fileware?"

Yotsuba moaned, "The Wise Ones… they know of it here… here-re-re-re-re-re-re. And… I wanted to… protect… the box… from…"

"From who? Mal?"

"No… From the forces… of evil… They want the powers… from those… who wanted to… destroy the worlds…"

"Even worse than Onigiri or Chris McLean? Or Mal, even?"

"Even worse off…"

Yotsuba was smoking from her body, as she held Mizuki's face, "You're human, but with the brain and heart of a robot… and the courage of a fierce demon…"

"Yeah, yeah, _Dorothy_! Now tell me! Do those beings from the Cyber World put you up to this?"

Yotsuba smiled, as she whispered, "You catch on… Mizuki Takase…"

 _Obediah then pointed at June and said, "No! WAIT, BROTHER! It's her! She's the chosen one!"_

 _Asahi and Mizuki asked, "Who?"_

 _Jebediah said, "No… There are six of them… It's THEM! Just as prophesized in Document 8, Verse 32."_

 _Obediah retorted, "Uh, I'm pretty sure it's Document 6, Verse 24."_

Mizuki gasped, "You can't mean…"

Yotsuba beeped, "The EXE Factors… The _Order of the Server_ … of RGB… We're the followers… to the powers-to-be, which protects that box… and June Nevins, as she is called, knows of it."

Mizuki gasped, "You mean the same two that was in Cyber World, before we imprisoned Makie Sasaki?"

"The same… And June has… all you need… to know… The answers are within her. She doesn't know… … but what she has… will answer everything… I don't have… much time… before… I shut down… I only… host this Yotsuba Robot, as a way of…"

"And this Clover girl?"

"It's Mysterious Thief Girl Clover… and, yes, it's me… I'm sorry that I deceived you, but only because… I wanted… to protect it… But… mayb-."

She froze and died, as her eyes faded to black. Mizuki growled, as she said, "June… Does _she_ know about the box?"

She laid the broken Yotsuba Robot down and shut her eyes. She bowed her head and prayed to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Asahi, and Steven approached the closet door. Peter ripped the door opened, as they viewed a girl in brown hair, a white lab coat, goggles, and a blue blouse and jeans. She was tied in rope, and in welts and bruises. Asahi gasped, "Oh, my word!"

Steven pulled her out, as Rinrin coughed, "Oh, thank goodness… I'm so glad you guys came to me…"

Peter said, as Asahi untied her, "No problem, bra. So, _you're_ Rinrin? You look like the other Rinrin, except she was a robot."

Rinrin said, "Yeah. I am… I see that you disabled the Mecha Sisters I created."

Steven said, "Not all of them. We happened to destroy most of them, after disobeying your order, for Mal's."

Rinrin said, "I am aware of that… Mal tied me up and made my own sisters beat me up. I'm sorry, but after the Mech Sisters were reactivated, Mal influenced them with his vile skills. I had to assist them, but before I did, Mal went to them, first. I was gonna disable them, but Mal took control… said something about ousting The Gang…"

Asahi stated, "That's us."

Peter replied, "We helped save you."

Steven growled, "So… He _was_ after us. Fret no more, Rinrin. Steven Cooke helped saved the day, including the destruction of the Robot Teddy Bears."

Rinrin gasped, "But… I didn't… make any robot bears…"

They gasped, as Peter asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Steven said, "I think so. Did Mal made these girls create their own kind, including ursine mechas?"

Rinrin bowed, as Steven said, "Steven Cooke needs to know the whole story, from the beginning…"

Rinrin told everything about the Mech Sisters, just as Yotsuba Robot said. However, there was more to the story. She explained that after they were prematurely activated, they listen to the first person they see. Rinrin was the sole master of the 12 Mech Sisters, but Mal knew of the secret and hijacked her into the closet. Peter nodded and said, "That would explain the influence inside these robots, from this Mal guy."

Steven asked, "Was he after one thing, while you were trapped in this… uh, area of small room?"

Asahi remarked, "Just say closet."

Steven huffed, "Hell no! R. Kelly would have my head."

Asahi whined, "JUST SAY IT, ALREADY!"

Rinrin replied, "As a matter of fact, he said something about finding the Powers of the Gem. Once he does, he'll rule the entire worlds and cast them into darkness, as he also said that the Dark Age will be ushered in, again."

Asahi sobbed, "That's terrible…"

Steven asked, "But… How do you know all of this?"

Rinrin explained, "I had to do a self-activation on Mecha Rinrin, in order to monitor his every move. However, she powered down and did not wake up. Darn him! If I can only find a way to stop him, before the nature of these worlds will change, gratuitously."

Steven stated, "You can count on us to stop this evil. The rest of AAW is stopping Mal, and this rogue's gallery of sisters."

Asahi said, "It's alright, Rinrin. We have handled very evil situations, before, and that never stopped us."

Peter cheered, "While the others are away, we'll save the day, dude!"

Luzer nodded, "CAW!"

Rinrin said, "Thank you. Maybe I can override their behavior modules, so they do not obey Mal, anymore. It may take a couple of minutes, but first, I have to deactivate ALL the Mecha Sisters, in order to make the modifications. You have my thanks, The Gang. But I'll take it from here. You guys are forever in my debt, and also, give my praise to the AAW Leader… and my apologies for the sudden malfunctions."

Steven saluted, "Think nothing of it! Gang, let's go home! Our mission is complete."

Asahi asked, "But what about the others?"

 **XXXXX**

On the way back to AAW HQ, Percival was riding with Eri, as he cried, "YOU WHAT? YOU HAD MAL?"

Eri apologized, "I am sorry, sir. But I sensed Mal, in my radar, and I caught him, but he escaped. And I had to use nylon-fiber nets to capture the evil beings."

Farra barked, "Stupid! You're supposed to be using diamond-tipped wire to nets, not nylon."

Eri sobbed, "My apologies, Miss Farra."

Percival said, "Well, we know now what Mal's capable of. Moreover… we know that he doesn't know of our powers, being stronger and agile. Heather, you, once again, are a hero. You stopped Mal, but he escaped, again."

Heather smirked, "Nah! Who cares? We'll meet up with him again, once we do another mission."

Farra asked, "Sure you don't want to come in the building, darling?"

Percival said, "Can't, sorry. Eri and I need to search the Feral Beauty files, for more of the upcoming events, plus, we'll update about Mistress Makie and the Mech Sisters."

The car continued to drive, as they arrived at AAW HQ. Mizuki was at the entrance, as she was still in pain. Farra asked, "Is that…?"

Heather cried, "NO WAY!"

They stepped out, as Eri drove away. Percival called out, "Okay, we have to go now!"

Farra barked at Mizuki, "MIZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, OUT HERE?"

Mizuki said, as she held her chest, "June… We need to ask June…"

Heather asked, "About Junior? For what?"

Mizuki stated, "It's the _Devil's Fileware!_ That Yotsuba Robot _knows_ the _Devil's Fileware_ , and she passed it to June!"

The Gang girls gasped, as they ran inside the building.

When they arrived at the office, Heather bust the door down and shouted, "JUNIOR! Where are you?"

June said, as she called, "I'm right here, Mommy."

Heather was relieved, "Oh, thank goodness… You…"

Mizuki asked, "Were you there, during my battle?"  
June pouted, as she confessed, "Yes… I was worried about _your_ health, Mizuki. I was going to come and stop you, but…"

Heather said, "You were trying to rescue Mizuki, even though she's NOT able to fight in the mission?"

Farra said, "Now, now, Heather. This is partially June's fault…"

June gasped, "What?"

Farra glared at Mizuki, "Didn't Peter forbid you to go out in the mission, _after_ the Robot Gene went in affect?"

Mizuki confessed, "Yeah… But _I'm_ leader of B-Squad! Why should I sit down and watch, while you five take the glory? I was out, because of a gas attack gone awry, and I don't want to miss another mission! Besides, I've waited long enough to be in a mission, especially against the robots that attacked me!"

Heather complained, "Yeah, but while you were in the battle, June was-."

"SAVING THE DEVIL'S FILEWARE!"

"What?"

She held up the Devil's Fileware and said, "The Mech Sisters were after _this_. June was about to warn me about the Mecha Sakuya, Karen, and Marie, coming to our hideaway, but now I know, it's not safe. So, until we have full-on protection in our new hideaway, this stays in HQ… and NOBODY touches it… after June tells us what we know…"

June asked, "Know what? What are you talking about?"

"The Yotsuba we met… It died… not after she told about what you have for the box's secrets…"

"Yes. I do, Miss Mizuki. But I am not showing you it, until you're ALL here!"

Heather scolded, "Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady!"

Farra said, "No, she's right. June, you're right, since we'll wait for Peter, Steven, & Asahi to come back."

Mizuki stated, "They should be back, soon… There are a lot of Mech Sisters, manipulated by Mal."

Farra replied, "We know. Percival said that Mal was watching us, using their GPS devices."

Mizuki trembled, "Then… He knows our every move?"

Heather smirked, "Luckily, the machine is disabled, and also destroyed."

Steven asked, as he and the rest of The Gang arrived, "Uh, what happened here?"

He noticed that the door was broke off, as Mizuki giggled, "Oops… I'll take full responsibility for this one."

Heather scoffed, " _I_ did it, you know…"

Steven saluted, "Good news! The Mech Sisters are no more! They will shut down, permanently!"

Asahi corrected him, "I didn't say that! Rinrin, their creator, is already at work, reprogramming all the Mech Sisters that Mal manipulated, so he will never control them, again."

The Gang Girls and June sighed in relief, as Farra said, "Mission complete, then?"

Peter said, "Yeah. We have to report to Kanaka, right away."

He left with Asahi and Farra, as Steven asked, "So, what's up with Junebug?"

Heather said, "She's going to show us something about the _Devil's Fileware_. Isn't that right, honey?"

June replied, "Yeah, Mom… The Yotsuba Mecha said, before she left, that she has the DVDs of the story behind the Devil's Fileware."

She held up the DVDs, as Steven gasped, "No way… What she _doesn't_ have inside that torso of hers."

Mizuki examined the discs, as she stated, "Just as I feared… it's a Region 6 Disc…"

Steven & Heather asked, "Region 6?"

Mizuki said, "These discs… they'll play on _any_ DVD or Blu-Ray player… even ones in Hell…"

Steven whispered, "The 6… as in _666_ – the number of the beast…"

She continued, "These DVDs may be the answers we are looking for. They'll decide if we can keep the box, or destroy it. We'll wait until the others come back, and then we'll be ready."

Steven said, "I sure hope Kanaka doesn't hear wind of this. We'll talk to her about it, once it's done."

" **NO!** " June's voice boomed, as Hanajima spoke from inside her, " **NO ONE must know about the secrets behind the Hell-ware that is the Devil's Fileware! Not even your boss, your friends, OR the evil beings! Mal was for one, and Mistress Makie knows of it, before, but there are others that wanted to take the box, for evil deeds. Indeed… NEVER let this be spoken, OUTSIDE the doors of your eyes and ears! NEVER! EVER! FOOLS!** "

June stopped, as she dropped to the floor, moaning in pain. She groaned, "Oh, what happened?"

Mizuki whispered, "The same woman from before…"

Heather shivered, "I know she's a teenager, but she's becoming an adolescent child!"

Farra rushed back, as she asked, "What happened? We heard noises."

June was getting up, as Steven asked, "Her. What do you think, since she roared like that?"

Farra thought, "Hanajima… Percival knows about her, but…"

She stated, "Anyway, we'll find a durable DVD player to watch it, here, as long as no one knows, yet."

Steven responded, "We can't! Junebug made a warning to only let _us_ see it, exclusively."

Farra was stunned, as she looked at June. She thought, "It… It can't be true… Hanajima, inside her, making warnings about the box? It makes sense, somehow… or I could be losing it."

Peter asked, "Uh, dude… We have a problem… We reported it to _Focaccia Fun Bunny_ , but not Kanaka…"

Steven asked, "What happened? Did she get fired?"

Asahi said, "Worse than that… Kanaka just vanished!"

They gasped, as Asahi explained the situation. She, Peter, & Farra arrived at the office, only to find that her seat was empty. Of course, she'd never go anywhere, without her bag and shades, since they were her regulated AAW gear. Unfortunately, she got a message from the AAW's main offices, asking about Kanaka Nanase's performance. Asahi then said that B-Squad managed to stop the disturbances, for now, but a psycho named Mal is still loose. Moreover, she said that Kanaka had left. But her boss never gave her clearance.

"Could it be kidnapping?" Steven asked.

Asahi said, "No clue. But I did have Kazuto & Yagi get on it, searching for their boss. In the meantime…"

They looked at June, as she asked, "Uh… about those, should we have popcorn in this movie viewing?"

Mizuki said, "Sorry, kiddo. No popcorn for this one…"

She placed the DVDs down, as Farra went to the storage area, for a DVD player. Mizuki then thought, "The Devil's Fileware… at last, we get to know the answers…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 ** _John Cena –_** _A Popular WWE Superstar from West Newbury, MA. Cena debuted into the WWE, versus Kurt Angle in 2002, but loses to him. Cena becomes a popular fan favorite, despite what the crowd thinks, whether cheering or booing him. He is a 15-time World Champion (one shy of tying Ric Flair's record of 16), a popular movie actor (when he did The Marine and 12 Rounds), and had numerous rivalries, including Edge, Sheamus, Ryback, Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton, Big Show, and others. He was also responsible for giving Rusev his very first loss in WWE, ending his unbeaten streak, AND won the United States Championship with it._

 ** _CM Punk (Phillip Brooks) –_** _A superstar born in Chicago, Illinois. He started in the Indy Circuit, fighting in numerous matches, undergoing his Straight-Edge gimmick (which is his real-life nature, since Punk doesn't do drugs and alcohol). Punk was in WWE from 2006 to 2014, before leaving the company, retiring from the sport, altogether. Punk is dubbed "The Best in the World", and had numerous moments, including "The Straight Edge Society", the usurping of the "Nexus" becoming the "New Nexus", dropping the infamous pipe bomb on RAW, in June of 2011, winning the WWE Title on his final night of his contract, and becoming a Paul Heyman Guy, before attacking his former mentor, after being double-crossed. Punk is a former 5-time WWE World Champion (one of his reigns lasted 434 days, the longest reign in the Modern Era), one-time ECW Champion, a Ring of Honor Champion, and a Slammy Winner on 7 occasions. Today, Punk has set focus on UFC, as he joins the likes of Bobby Lashley, Brock Lesnar, and Dave Batista, who also fought in MMA. He is also recently married to former WWE Diva, A.J. Lee._

 ** _Ricky Steamboat (Richard Blood) –_** _WWE Hall of Famer and a master of the martial arts. The Dragon started in 1976 in AWA, leading to his incomings in NWA in 1977, until 1985, when he joined WWE. Steamboat retired in 1988, until he returned in 1989 in WCW. Steamboat is famous for his rivalries with Ric Flair, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Randy Savage. After that, he would later appear in WWE, during 2005, following his stint in ROH. Steamboat worked under Talent Relations as a trainer in WWE, until he left in 2014. Today, he serves as WWE Ambassador._

 ** _WWE World Heavyweight Championship –_** _The prestigious gold belt in WWE, symbolizing the honor of being the world champion. The belt was first introduced April 25th, 1963, when it was the WWWF World Heavyweight Championship. Its first champion was "Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers, who held it 22 days, before losing it to Bruno Sammartino, the longest-reigning WWE World Champion for nearly 8 years (from May of 1963 to January of 1971). The title was unified twice, once in 2001 (won by Chris Jericho) and again in 2013 (won by Randy Orton). Many WWE Legends and Superstars have held this title, such as John Cena, Mick Foley, Triple H, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Edge, Bret Hart, The Undertaker, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, the late great Ultimate Warrior, Seth Rollins, and most recently, Roman Reigns (for a brief five minutes in his first reign); even Mr. McMahon was a former WWE Champion, himself._


	13. Episode 2a Part 1

_"Strange things seemed to occur, everywhere The Gang goes…_ " The narrator spoke to the audience. _"But as Mistress Makie is locked away in Cyber Space, while Mal has arisen in the darkness, after being stricken with Divine Intervention from the Gods of Gem City, the Moji Mikisa has increased the dangers in the world, including its most demonic entity – The Devil's Fileware…  
The Gang, after the Mech Sisters have been reprogrammed by Rinrin, focuses on the mysteries behind the hidden item, now safely locked in AAW HQ. For these are the answers that we needed… or are they the answers, leading to more questions? With the robot girls freed of Mal's control, what sort of newfound discoveries does the B-Squad heroes have in store?_"

Farra set up the DVD player and connected it to the HDTV, near the office. She then said, "We're good to go, Miz."

Mizuki put up a DVD and said, "Good. Now, we can finally learn what is going on."

They sat down together, as the film began to play, as it was in a rural city. Steven said, "It looked like a city from the 1890s."

Mizuki replied, "No. It wasn't from 1890. This is…"

She viewed a small computer on a table, as it was an old computer, with green-wire screen. She stated, "My word! Guys! This scenery took place in 1960… years before the beginning of the computer era, except that the World Wide Web wasn't introduced until 1980."

Peter whispered, "Dude… No wonder…"

Heather said, "Thank god for the future, with its Android Phones and iPa-, AAAH! WHO IS THAT?"

Two figures, on the screen, stepped out of a Rolls Royce, as they were walking down the snowy streets, heading to a theater. Heather whispered, as she noticed a small boy with brown hair, "Is that…"

June asked, "Mom, do you know who this boy is?"

Heather said, "No clue, but I think your father knows him…"

Farra asked, "Steven Nevins know of the young boy?"

Heather said, "Exactly. He's June's grandfather and Steven's father – Parson Clifton Nevins."

They gasped, as June whispered, "Grandpa? I thought he left us, after the-."

Heather said, "No. Steven's father left him, after he divorced his wife, who died months later. Steven & Michelle had to tend to the house, by themselves, since then."

Mizuki asked, "That's interesting. The boy on the screen is Clifton Nevins…"

Asahi then pointed at a man in a brown suit and bowler hat, and then asked, "But who's the guy in the suit?"

Farra said, "He looked like Steven, except with a bushy mustache…"

Heather said, as she took a closer look, "Hmm… Hey, I think I know him… I think… uh…"

Steven said, "Let's watch the movie, and see…"

Heather replied, "Good idea. Maybe we'll find out why Grandpa Clifton is at his age."

They watched the DVD, as it showed a young Clifton, walking with his father, to the Theater. Inside the stage, it showed a huge Egyptian layout, with a tomb, in the shape of a hippo's head. A few people were in attendance, as there were three young kids in red, blue, and green shirts, while there was a bearded man in a black suit. They sat down, as Clifton said, "Hey, Dad… When is the show starting?"

His father said, "Now, now, son. Soon, we shall have a smashing performance. You'll see, once we let you become a bright young steel worker, once we get the inspiration we needed, in this nice little motif in America. Having to enjoy this holiday in New York… my stars…"

He cleared his throat, as Clifton said, "Daddy… I don't think I want to be a steel worker. You think maybe I can find me a newer career?"

"Come now!" His father shouted, "Why should I waste my time on your freedom? In fact, I was hoping you'd get a decent job, involving muscle and power, and have a blessed son, hoping to follow your footsteps."

Clifton sighed, "Oh, please…"

"Shush! Show's about to start."

The host was in a bright blue suit, in a fez, as he appeared on-stage.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," he said in an Indian accent, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monsieur Grapplehook, and I bear with great tidings – an archeological discovery of earth-shattering proportions! MY friends, I present to you… The Sphink!"

The Sphink's eyes glowed, showing a description on its forehead, written in hieroglyphics.

(Mizuki): Interesting… It's like we're seeing this moment come to life.

(Peter): But a Sphink? What the hell?

Grapplehook continued, "It is said that she will yield all her secrets to one whose powers are equal to those of _Lennon Mak_ himself. Might YOU be the one? I have come to your fair city today, only to you, to give you a challenge! What you see is _not_ a pasteboard facsimile; but, in fact, is the exact recreation of the tomb's outer fortifications. For the one who makes it through the gate, I offer you TWO tickets to Egypt, and a chance for the adventure of a lifetime!"

Clifton asked, "Dad, you think you can get us there?"

The man said, stroking his mustache, "I suppose I could try. But, son, you stay here and let your father show you a thing or two."

They walked by, as they saw the man in a beard and suit, "Hello, good sir."

The man barked, "GO away! I have no time for foreigners in this world!"

Mr. Nevins huffed, "How rude! And here I thought I'd ask for a cookie for my son."

"Oh, fine… Here."

He gave him a bag of cookies and said, "It's all I can give you. I have an assortment, at home."

Mr. Nevins said, "Not from around here, aren't you?"

He said, "No. I'm not into interviews. But the name is Nickolas St. Thomas, a wealthy entrepreneur from Bismarck."

(Steven C): I think I heard of him, too. He once did a cover article with my Grandpa Byron… Then he died, before Cecelia was born. The guy is a magazine writer.

Mr. Nevins nodded and said, "Right. I don't get it. How come _you're_ not into this Sphink Challenge? It's like poppycock, if you ask me…"

Nickolas said, "What's to get? This Grapplehook chap has found a discovery, perfect for the toy-article sections. I'm merely just going to view them, before I can make some new developments on the toy front, okay? I'm not Santa Claus, you know."

Mr. Nevins replied, "I understand. Did you have any trouble figuring it out?"

Nickolas said, "No. And I wish I knew. Plus, I wanted to watch and see how the others will fail, as long as I observe what they do. Of course, my _underlings_ have this."

The three boys in red, blue, and green shirts were looking around the Sphink display, as Clifton jeered, "Scared to try it, yourself?"

Nickolas barked, "Scared?! I am scared of NOTHING!"

He got up and examined the Sphink. The nose holes opened, as he placed a cookie in each nostril. The hieroglyphics lit up, as Nickolas stated, "Okay, what next?"

 **POOOOOOSH!  
** Nickolas was shoved off, with a gust of wind from the nose, as he fell on the ground. The blue shirted boy ran to him, as he asked, "Sir? Sir? You okay?"

Nickolas was pinned down, as he was in pain, "OUCH! THAT HURT! Come on… Help me up, you no-account assistant!"

Clifton smiled, "How funny…"

He snatched the jar of cookies, as Mr. Nevins smiled, "Oh, ho, ho, ho… Good show, son. I think we know the first task of the Sphink."

Clifton smiled, "That's great and all, but what about the next two challenges, including that writing on the wall?"

Mr. Nevins pondered, as he looked at the descriptions – _a foot, a snake, 2 wiggles, and a bird_.

(Asahi): Is that what it said? My Egyptian studies are getting to me…

(Mizuki): Indeed. We now know what the two are, but does Clifton's father know?

As Nickolas was trying to get up, shouting at his employees, Mr. Nevins viewed his portfolio. He stated that his employees work in Little Pot Square. He then said, "Well, we should visit this place, first, before we even get the chance to try it out. What say you, old bean?"

He then approached the stage, as Nickolas returned to his seat. Mr. Nevins approached Grapplehook, as he said to him, "Welcome, kind sir from across the Atlantic. Give it a whirl, sir?"

Mr. Nevins said, "Tell me, sir. How do we get through this Challenge Rigmarole?"

"I can only tell you that it is very unique. These steps are pretty easy, however, you must go through the Sphink, in your own power. Just step on the beseeching mat."

"The beseeching mat?"

"Her tongue."

"Ew. No. But if it's the only way… Still, though, you don't know how to get through the Sphink."

"Of course I do! But despite my arcane knowledge… _Only one with the power of The Gift shall make it through the Sphink_. Knowledge alone cannot be helpful against the Sphink. The seeker must be _special_."

Clifton asked, viewing a can of nuts, "What's this?"

Mr. Nevins exclaimed, "Peanut brittle, perhaps, or another of your wild deliberations?"

Grapplehook barked, "That is NO ordinary can of nuts… It's the can of nuts from _The Devil's Fileware_!"

(June, in Hanajima's whispers): _The EXE Factor…_

(Steven C): No way… this was _before_ 1961?

(Asahi): Who knew it lasted over 50 years…

(Peter): Not me.

(Mizuki): But does _he_ , meaning Monsieur Grapplehook, know about the power?

Grapplehook continued, "Far be it from me to divulge the secrets to the _Devil's Fileware_ , BUT I can assume that this can does NOT contain any nuts!"

Mr. Nevins cleared his throat and said, "Well, in that case, I shall _try_ this challenge, but only if I get a do-over, in case I fail."

Grapplehook said, "Take your time. You can go in, and at many times as you can. Only one can get through the Sphink's mouth… and you can have a couple of times to figure it out."

He stepped on the mat, as the Sphink's eyes glowed, again. Grapplehook announced, "Very good. The Sphink has awakened. You are, indeed, a seeker of substance. Place your offerings in the divine nostrils."

He placed cookies in the nostrils, as Grapplehook was smiling, "Very good! You have passed the first trial. Now, read the inscription above."

Mr. Nevins growled, "Oh, bollocks… I can't understand what it said…"

Grapplehook stated, "Oh, well…"

 **POOOOOOSH!  
** Mr. Nevins was pushed down, as Clifton helped him up. He then said, "You okay, Dad?"

Mr. Nevins smiled and said, "No matter… My hieroglyphics are rusty, but that's okay."

Clifton said, "It's okay. I suppose I should give it a shot."

Mr. Nevins said, "Maybe, but it's hard to tell what it says…"

Clifton reached for the can of nuts, as the boy in a red shirt barked, "Hey, beat it, you little limey!"

The boy in a green shirt yelled, "Yeah, when do you learn to NOT touch the adults' property?"

Mr. Nevins scolded, "Clifton! Put down that-!"

Clifton grabbed the can, as he started to absorb black energy waves around his body. He and his father get sucked into the can, as the assistants of Nickolas were smiling in glee. The assistant in red nodded to the assistant in blue, and in turn, nodded to Nickolas, who smiled in an evil grin. Clifton and Mr. Nevins popped out of the can, as the movie paused.

Mizuki barked, "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

June gasped, "No way… Grandpa Clifton has…"

Farra said, "There's just NO WAY! How could the father of Steven & Michelle Nevins have psychic powers?"

Steven said, "Moreover, how come his powers _never_ entered into Steven & Michelle, out of heredity?"

Asahi stated, as she pointed out, "It's got to be the ESP Perk. I mean, Clifton has a pure heart, meaning the powers absorbed into him, but in any case, it is a baffling discovery. Clifton has the gift, _way before_ June had the powers, now."

Mizuki kept thinking, as Steven responded, "Guys, I'm afraid that we're in a sticky situation. Steven Cooke needs to know more, including the Sphink and the _Devil's Fileware_."

Mizuki said, as she held the remote, "Good idea. I think we need to watch more of it, and see what happens."

The movie resumed, as Clifton cheered, "This power… I have it rolled into me… It's so awesome!"

He reached for the can, wanting to go again, but the assistant in red snatched it from the floor. The reporters ran off, as Nickolas smirked in glee, while he had Grapplehook distracted. Cilfton and Mr. Nevins ran out of the theater, as a lady in green and black, holding a newspaper, left the theater, as well.

* * *

At Little Pot Square, the woman spotted Nickolas's reporters, as she shouted at them.

"You cretins of the newspaper world… You pollute the sacred relics of the RGB People…"

(Heather, Asahi, & Mizuki): RGB?

The man in red shouted, "Aw, lay off! Go on, you old bag, and leave us alone!"

The assistant in green smirked, "You heard him! Go chew on an IBM file, you mooching programmer!"

The woman spat the ground and shouted, "PAH! I curse you!"

She huffed off, as the red assistant snuffed, "Oooooh… I'm shaking in my booties…"

Clifton asked, "Why can't we all just get along?"

Mr. Nevins sighed, "It's this way, son. In these times, most of us act like arseholes."

They walked down the path, as the boys called to them, "HAH! Get a load of you jerks!"

The boy in red said, "It's not like you to visit our circle – Little Pot Square, and be a visitor!"

Mr. Nevins said, "Yes, I understand. But what in god's name are you doing with this can of nuts."

The green kid said, "It's this way – We wanted to work improvements in this can we swip-, uh, we took, only to work on some modifications."

The red kid said, as he used a hammer to get the can off the blue kid's head, which was stuck tight, "Mr. Thomas wants to make a huge scoop about this toy, and then we'll make a fortune, meaning bonuses for us!"

The green kid concluded, "And when we crack the code, this device will be sold to many people, around the world."

Mr. Nevins huffed, "Stuff and nonsense. You can't use a common can of nuts for your chief-in-editor's greed. Besides, my son's immerse powers can activate it."

The red kid barked, "Yeah, well, we're keeping it, see? We cannot give it to you, unless we find the secrets."

Clifton yelled, "WHAT? Why you coffee tossing-!"

Mr. Nevins stated, "Now, now, son. They'll only kill each other, before they tried to get it out. We'll deal with this situation, another time. Right now, we have to go spread the newest toy idea for the kids, around the world. We'll see you around, suckers!"

They walked off, but the kid in red called, "WAIT!"

He said, as they returned, "The boss will pay millions, if he likes the new report on a toy idea. Maybe we'll work out a trade…"

Mr. Nevins smiled and said, "Good thinking, old chaps. I think I have the perfect toy idea that will finally give the kiddies what they wanted."

He gave them a portfolio, as the kid in red read it, " _Birchum P. Nevins – inventor and steel worker_. I see, and this invention…"

Birchum stated, "This invention I'm going to produce will be called a portable writing device, with two knobs to turn up and down, and side to side, and can even make messages and writing. And, if you shake it, it'll erase it."

The boy in green smiled, "Wonderful! We love the idea!"

Clifton asked, "So, you'll give us the can?"

The boy in red said, "Tell ya what… we'll give it to you, as a _loan_. We wanted to ask the boss about it, before we go and talk to Mr. Thomas. In fact, we should have this idea going, like Gang Busters! Anyway, here ya go!"

They give him the can of nuts, as the boy in green said, "Yeah, he's onto something. Portable writing is the best thing going, today. And with less the mess. Quick, get the boys to build a prototype of it, and once we do, the boss will be happy for this marvelous EXTRA!"

They ran off, as Clifton smiled, "Yay! I got the can back."

Birchum asked, "Hmm… I wonder what that old lady wanted… from earlier…"

They went to an old wooden shack, nearby, as Clifton put the can in his pocket.

(Asahi): Isn't the _Etch-n-Sketch_ invented, already?

(Steven C): I believe that Birchum Nevins, here, wanted to sell the idea. Or, for that matter, what a way to fool those boys. Plus, I never heard of him.

(Heather): Steven said that his grandfather was a steel mill worker, but also is an inventor of toys and games in the UK. Sadly, they were all failures.

(Farra, to Mizuki): Hey, Miz… When this part ends, check on a Birchum Nevins.

(Mizuki): Roger that.

Inside the deep apartment, Birchum and Clifton entered a room, with the lady trying to curse the boys. Birchum asked, "Excuse me, madam… Permit me to ask-."

The old lady shouted, "Why you break my concentration on curse? You in cahoots with these disgusting elves, no?"

"NO!"

"I saw you discussing ideas and business. You are such scum!"

"With all due respect, these boys are common trash, eh wot! I have no respect for merchants and peasants… Even *NAH!* Americans…"

"I see. Then you and I are alike, being of the side of goodness."

Clifton said, "NO. He's just a miserly steel mill worker."

The woman gasped, "WAIT!" And then she mumbled in tongue, pointing at the young boy, "It is _you_ , Nut Boy! The one with great power, to squish him down in _Can o' Nuts_ , _ja_?"

Clifton smiled, "Me?"

The woman sobbed, as she growled, "Agh! Rotten stinking diska-feisik elves! So long I've searched for the sacred artifact of the Tomb of Lennon Mak… stolen from that temple! To find it in the theatre, only for young boy, in making of glorious magic, squish down with miserly papa… only to have it _stolen_ from disgusting sacrilegious maggot elves! Oh, for the strength of ten men! To crush them to little bitty pieces, I crush cowardly babies with curse, crush to paste!"

Birchum exclaimed, "Ah, yes. I like paste, but I sense that you're angry."

The woman said, "Indeed I am… You, Nut Boy and old father… You rescued the Can O' Nuts from nasty men! You brought it to me, ja?"

Birchum said, "Yes. However, we believe that Grapplehook found it for us, despite that it was for something important. Does it come with _other_ toys, like this?"

The old woman said, " _oh, ja_. In fact, you will find it, in Egypt, guarded well, in the mysterious _Devil's Fileware._ If you bring the box to me, then maybe I can help you… No?"

Clifton smiled, "Let's do it, Father! I wanna win the challenge of the Sphink!"

Birchum said, "Uh, one question… This Challenge we have… do you know what the hieroglyphics say?"

The old lady said, "Oh, that's easy… I saw you try it out, only to fail. It goes _Foot, Snake, Squiggle, Squiggle, Bird_."

Birchum said, "Works for me."

(Peter): I never knew this would have education in it… Plus, how lame can Hieroglyphics be?

(Farra): Keep watching, doofus.

Clifton asked, "So, what do you have against the boys with that reporter?"

The lady said, "Oh, I hope to turn them into a _wumpire_! You see, I plan to curse them, only to make them suffer. Oh, nasty elves… My magic is safe, only processes in motion, but cursed man in jacket thinks he's safe now, but wait until he runs into a _wumpire_. HAH! Nothing can save him, then!"

Clifton asked, "Any other people you cursed, over the years?"

She said, "Only the nice young woman in glasses, and an ample bust… but that was 50 years ago… and she was interloping in the sacred tomb of Lennon Mak."

Birchum asked, "Just out of curiosity, if I ever find a spell that had the spell with a bat and three hands, what could it mean?"

"Oh, you mean _"Handa, handa, handa_ "? That is the reverse-curse. That is a useful spell that negates any curse that come before it. The bat is merely the _Wumpire Curse_."

Birchum nodded, "Thank you."

The woman barked, "You _wouldn't_ give the _Wumpire Curse_ to evil men, would you?"

Birchum answered, "Never dream of it."

(Mizuki): The Tomb of Lennon Mak… The Can O' Nuts… a _wum-,_ er, _vampire_ , and curses… This _Devil's Fileware_ may be critical.

(Heather): I'd like to know how they survived the situation!

The woman asked, "Before you go, oh, would you like a listen to the funnies from Egypt?"

Birchum said, "Only if it provides with a clue."

The woman has the newspaper and read the Comics section. She said, "Ah, here's one… " _Melon Mates_ " Creating much merriment up and down the Nile. In first panel, husband melon say to wife, "You very angry with me, no?" And you see that it is very true, because wife melon have scorpions crawling from the eyes. In the second panel, husband say, "Is because you caught me, how you say, uh, uh, making the monkey dance with the beautiful temple grapefruit maiden, who have the sensuous quivering nostrils?" And in third panel, wife say, when husband fell over backwards, in great astonishment, "No, it's because you cut the cucumber length-wise"! HO, HO, HO, HO!"

She laughed, as Clifton asked, "I don't get it."

Birchum sighed, "Egyptian humor… so to speak."

The woman sighed, "Pah… Americans have no sense of humor… likewise the British…"

(Mizuki & Asahi): How racist…

(Steven C): Now, now… there's more to this story.

 **XXXXX**

They returned to the theatre, as Clifton asked, "Hey, you think I should try out this Challenge of the Sphink, Father?"

Birchum huffed, "AHEM! Well, I _do_ say we should. But the third part with the beseeching mat will be tricky."

Clifton headed up to the stage, as the Sphink glowed in its eyes. Grapplehook smiled and said, "My good man, you have awakened the Sphink. Now…"

Clifton placed cookies in the nostrils, as he read the Hieroglyphics, " _Foot, Snake, Squiggle, Squiggle, Bird_ …"

The marking glowed, as Nickolas was crossed, "CONFOUND IT! They went past the second part!"

Grapplehook said, as the Sphink opened its mouth, revealing a steel gate, "Impressive, young child. Now, can you pass through the gate? This is but _one_ barrier between you and _ultimate victory!_ "

The red man said, "Don't worry, boss. They are bound to fail, anyway. Once they botch up the third part, we'll be on an easy win, against that brat. He got lucky on the password; luck won't get him through the gate."

Clifton smirked, holding up the can of nuts, "That's what he thinks…"

He opened the can and…  
 **ZOOOOOOOP!  
** He went inside, as the tongue pulled the can into the gate, through a small intent below. The mouth closed, as Clifton was out of the can and in the cage. Grapplehook laughed, "You've done it, child! You have solved the Challenge of the Sphink!"

(June): YAY FOR KIDS!

(Heather): Pipe down!

Grapplehook said to Clifton, "YOU are the gifted one that we have been searching for…"

Birchum smiled, "That is my son…"

Grapplehook said, "Yes, indeed. But no matter. You have won the prize – you are to set off to a trip to beautiful sunny Egypt, aboard the _343 Super Chief – The Ultimate Warrior!_ "

He gave them the tickets, as Nickolas growls in anger. Grapplehook then continued, "But that's not all, my friends. I have set aside you another challenge, and another fabulous prize awaits you, one befitting, should you accept it. I charge the two of you to the task of entering the _actual_ Tomb of Lennon Mak, and recovering the legendary _Devil's Fileware_."

Birchum smiled, as he said, "If my son can solve the Sphink, so can I. We humbly accept."

The Nevins leave the stage, as Nickolas grins in malice, "Time to roll out… _Plan B_."

* * *

The DVD ended, as Farra removed it. She said, "Wow. Who knew that June's great-grandfather and grandfather were great adventurers… or possibly lucky sons of bitches? In any case, guys, now that we know the _Devil's Fileware_ 's origin, perhaps we should learn more."

Mizuki said, "Exactly. I mean, did Birchum and Clifton retrieve it? What does Nickolas have planned for them? And will we see the actual Tomb of Lennon Mak, up-close and personal?"

Steven C smiled, as he was excited, "Aw, man! I cannot wait! Let's punch in Part 2!"

Mizuki cheered, "YOU GOT IT!"

Farra put Disc 2 in, as it showed the Nevins Men in the train, the Ultimate Warrior – 343 Super Chef, which was a long black train, with colored cars on the inside.

* * *

Birchum smiled, "Well, my son, here we are, heading to Egypt, hoping for bountiful prizes. Just think… Perhaps I can expand my steel mill, once we are rich, beyond my wildest dreams."

Clifton said, "Yeah. And when I grow up, I'm hoping to have a beautiful wife and two kids… one, I hope, won't become snobbish and manly…"

Birchum barked, "Hey, don't talk back about your Mum!"

The conductor called, "Tickets, please!"

Birchum held his tickets up, as the conductor said, "I'm coming in."

Birchum said, "No remember, do not breathe a word about our mission, which is-."

The huge brown trunk called out, "…to the Tomb of Lennon Mak, and the Devil's Fileware!"

A girl popped out, in black hair and a brown cardigan. She laughed, "Hello, boys! Good to see you!"

Birchum gagged, as he cried, "YOU! What the devil are YOU doing here?"

Debby smiled, "Name's Debby. Little Debby Giese~, at ya service! Came here from the bright windy city of Chicago~!"

(Peter): NO WAY! Mom?!

(Mizuki ): I didn't know she was born, on that year.

(Peter): She was… unfortunately, she is pushing 60 now… so I'm guessing she knew of the Nevins family, moreover…

Birchum barked, "You little rapscallion! What are you doing here, stowing away in our baggage?"

Debby smiled, "I'm just on vacation, having a spirited time, leaving my home, hoping for fun! I'm off on an adventure, now, and I was wondering if you needed a sidekick~!"

Birchum huffed, "Bollocks on you!"

He shut the huge case, as Debby screamed, "HEY! Let me out!"

The conductor called, "HEY! What's going on in there?"

Clifton gasped, "OH, CRUD! He'll boot us off the train, if we don't quiet this girl down!"

Birchum smiled, "Say no more. Perhaps we should be able to sing her a lullaby, to stifle her petty charms."

Clifton asked, "And that is?"

Birchum hummed the tune of _"Ride of the Valkyres_ ", as Debby stopped screaming and yelling. She yawned, as she fell asleep. Birchum smiled in glee and said, "Oh, yes. Jolly good work, indeed."

Clifton pulled out the can of nuts and said, "Good. I was getting hungry."

Birchum cried, "NO! YOU FOOL!"

 **ZOOOOOOOOOP!  
** They went in the can, as the conductor stepped in, "I'M COMING IN! A-HA!"

He looked around and said, "Huh? No one here? Reckon I heard someone gabbing… Huh… Guess I was wrong."

He left, as the Nevinses popped out of the can. Birchum asked, "Now, what the devil was that for?"

Clifton smiled, "Just funning around… or I was hungry."

Debby appeared from the trunk and said, "That was a smart plan, kid. You did well, and maybe you and I will be kid partners!"

Birchum barked, "For the last time, you're NOT partnering with us! Egypt is dangerous! And if I were you, sewer rat, I'd stay in that trunk, until we leave, so we can strand you there."

Clifton barked, "Daddy! Don't be a commoner! She needed company, even though her mother might be looking for her."

Debby smiled, "Indeed. But I suppose I'll stay here, if you need me. We've got an endless series of adventures ahead of us!"

She closed the trunk and said, "It sure is cozy, though."

(Heather): Hey, Big Guy, does your mother _always_ become energetic, like you?

(Peter): NO. She's more of a _Face of Steel_ sort of way. She's usually angry.

(Asahi): Ooh… Remind me to _never_ meet your mother…

(Farra): Remind me to _never_ mention this, at all, to her.

* * *

Days later, after the train ride to Egypt, a can of nuts rolled into the dark catacombs of the Egyptian temple. Birchum and Clifton popped out and looked around. It was a desolate area, full of gold and silver trinkets, and with a couple of Hieroglyphics on the walls. Clifton said, "I guess this must be the Tomb, right?"

Birchum said, "Indeed. Let's get down to the manly business in hand – finding the _Devil's Fileware_. When I say that, we are without that Little Debby hooligan."

Clifton said, "I'm smart! I told her that mirage was an oasis, and she fell for it."

Birchum stated, "Indeed a chip off the old block, little one. Now, keep an eye out for secret passages, so we'll nab the box, before some miscreant tomb raiders try to swipe it."

Clifton pointed at the stand with two hawks in togas, holding it up. He called, "Found it!"

Birchum smiled, "AHEM! Well… About time."

They rushed up the stairs to the box, until Clifton started to shiver and quake. Birchum asked him to cease his shaking, but Clifton said that his psychic aura is acting up, again. It was like it's calling out to him. The box shook, as a small doll popped out, with black hair, pale skin, and a plaid jacket vest.

"A ventriloquist dummy?!" He asked.

Birchum said, "These toys in the _Fileware_ … Must be the future of 1960s American ingenuity."

Clifton said, "But we're in Egypt."

"Exactly."

Clifton said, "Whatever it is, it's mine. That box called to me, and-."

But just then, a long green snake slithered by and ate the dummy. Clifton moaned, "Aw…"

A man in a green robe and hat appeared, calling to the father and son, "Well, well, well… If it isn't tomb raiders? We haven't seen people like you raiding in, oh… nigh fifty years. Now just sit tight, for a minute. 'Fraid you caught us with our trousers down. He, he, so to speak. I forgot to reset the security spell for, oh, I don't know how long…"

He waved his arms and looked at the incantation on the wall, which was a tiled wall, full of markings. He moved his arms around, as the tiles glowed in a purplish hue. It blasted at the box, surrounded by a bright aura. He said, "Ah, yes. Now, don't you touch that box, you guys. Ho, ho, ho! I'm afraid that this will give you such a beating… uh, so to speak. Seriously, don't touch it, if you value your hide. Maybe that will keep you nasty raiders off our treasure. Nothing beats a good old-fashioned protection spell…"

He left to his room, as Clifton sighed, "Great. Some adventure."

Birchum said, "Chin up, son. Maybe we can find a way to get that spell off. But _don't_ touch that box! If you value your future, I suggest you stay by me. Now, come along, my boy."

Clifton said, as he was exaggerated, "I hate spells…"

He grumbled, "When I get that asp that took that dummy, and it's a big asp… I'm going to-."

"PSST!"

"Huh? What was that, Daddy?"

"Over here…" A female voice called.

Birchum called, "Who's there?"

The woman said, from in the wall, "You want to get the _Devil's Fileware_? I can help you, but you will help me, first…"

Birchum asked, "What is your name, young dear?"

Haruna said, "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, young man… I am Haruna Saotome. I am but a poor Japanese student, learning the arts of ancient Egypt. I only came for the tomb decorations. Little did I expect that I was a tomb decoration, myself…"

Clifton asked, "Who did this to you?"

Haruna growled, "Those little men in those primary colors! They are so _verrückt_ ; especially the old fart! He is a sweet kindly grandfather, but deep down, he's is nothing but a jerk, pouncing on me like a wild beast! I tried to flee, but he cursed me with bad luck! I wanted to escape, but I was blocked by another little guy, but a female one with a _cheesy_ accent! She put a another curse on me, and I ran away, fleeing in success, until I was caught by a trip-wire! And POOF! Curse number three… and here I am!"

Birchum said, "Sad show, milady. Fell for three strikes, eh wot?"

Haruna sighed, "This is purely bad luck for me…"

Clifton asked, "Do you know how to break the spell?"

Haruna said, " _Natürlich,_ in my studies, I managed to learn more about these creatures, during my own confinement."

Clifton said, "Then why can't you undo your own curse?"

Haruna said, "Well, in 2D, as we call it, I'm in much limited movement. You help me undo my curse, and I'll fix _yours_. Win-win?"

Birchum said, "We'll see what we can do."

Haruna smiled, " _Danke._ I have been in this wall for decades, _und_ I haven't aged, since then! See that bust of _Lennon Mak_?"

A bust of a head, made of gold and silver, with the shape of an Egyptian crowd, was on the pedestal, as Haruna stated, "If you release it from the pedestal, then I am free, as your faithful servant…"

Clifton smiled, "I like it."

Birchum huffed, "What do we get in return?"

Haruna said, "If anything goes wrong, I'll see if I can think of help… _bitte_?"

Clifton asked, "Hey, one thing, if you're Japanese, why the German accent?"

Haruna replied, "Oh, no reason… I have been masquerading as a European traveler, in order to some studies, along the way. Creativity has a price, you know."

Clifton said, as he headed up the stairway, "You know I have a feeling I don't trust her."

Birchum arrived at the bust, as he carefully grabbed it from the pedestal. Haruna called out, whole and in third-dimensions, in her white blouse and skirt, with long green hair and glasses, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! Oh, glorious third-dimension!"

The walls started to move, as Birchum said, "Okay, dear. Now we freed you, help us out."

 **POOF!  
** The Nevinses were magically transported into the top of the wall, as two bird men, were standing in place, in the walls. Haruna scoffed, "Help you out? So sorry. I see that I'm free, _und_ you're not."

Clifton cried, "NO! But I thought you'd help us land the mysterious box!"

Haruna laughed, "Help you?! _Fess_! What would a bunch of _wankers_ want with the _Fileware_? Oh, _und_ FYFI, that was for _World War II_ , not to sound disrespectful to your own kind. _Mein father_ was in war, siding with the Japanese. _Tschüss~!_ "

She walked off, leaving the tomb, as Birchum growled, "Little wench… She tricked us!"

Clifton asked, "How do we get out of this, Father?"

The first bird man barked, "INFIDELS!"

The second bird man said, "You have taken the sacred bust of Lennon Mak."

The first bird man said, "For your sake, you shall remain on this wall… for ETERNITY!"

They laughed, as Clifton laughed, until he said, "I don't get it."

Birchum asked, "Tell me, is there any way to get us out? That woman there tricked us."

The first bird man said, "Well… We'll let you out, _if_ you answer the Riddle of the Sphink."

The second bird man barked, "…which _no one_ ever has."

Clifton laughed, "Oh, I love riddles. Me schoolmates give a riddle out, every year."

"Then answer us this, young fool and old man!" The first bird man bellowed, "Listen up!"

The second bird man bellowed the riddle:  
 _You who raid the Pharoah's Tomb  
Much deserving to your doom  
If you want to save your hide  
Tell us what the gods deride!_

Birchum was confused, as her mumbled, "Uh… I don't know… Lemme see… Asps from the sky?"

"No."

"Demonic forces of evil that want to take the world's livelihood?"

"Not even close…"

Clifton answered, "Uh… I give up. Is it… to _cut the cucumber lengthwise?_ "

The bird men paused, and then laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The first bird man laughed, "Oh, ho, ho. That never gets old."

The second bird man chortled, "You answered correctly… That was a rich one…"

 **POOF!  
** The Nevinses returned to whole, as Birchum said, "Who knew that Egyptian humor can still be amusing?"

(Asahi): And I always thought France is for Jerry Lewis.

(Peter): GOOD GADFREY! Jerry Lewis is still alive?

(Farra, sighing): Moron…

 **XXXXX**

The men arrived at a huge room with two doorways. A small man in a yellow robe appeared.

"HALT! Two doorways – _The Doorway of Life_ and _The Doorway of Death_ … Choosing aright, it will lead you to the treasures, within the Chamber of Delight… Choosing awrong, and it will lead you to _death_! You see, choosing the _wrong_ doorway will split you in half, within the mighty scimitar that will strike from above, and split you cleanly! Works every time, and no one survives~!"

Birchum huffed, "Oh, poppycock."

He went in one doorway, but his son pulled him out. "NO, DAD!"

 **SMASH!  
** A huge scimitar landed down on the doorway. The man in the robe barked, "Oh, nuts! Smart thinking on that evasive action! But I warn you… _Next time_ , you won't be so lucky."

He grumbled, "And now I have to reset the trap again… NO THANKS TO YOU!"

Birchum barked, "WHAT?"

The yellow man said, "Had you there, didn't I? It's a foolproof trap, in which _no one_ survives. I rigged it!"

He grumbled, "Excuse me while I fix the mechanism… Proceed through the door on the right. Sadly, it takes time to set the trap… ENTER! IF YOU DARE! … … …Cheaters. You'll have to go back, on the way out… but try to get out from whence you came her, and watch out! He, he, he, he! Anyway, take a look around, but DON'T TOUCH! You also NOT ALLOWED to look!"

They walked down to the Chamber of Delight, as they spotted a girl in a pink robe and glasses. She shouted, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUCKOS! Can't you read Hieroglyphics?"

She showed a sign of a bird, which is a tern, and a leaf. Clifton said, "It's a tern and a leaf."

The girl barked, "That's right – _Tern and Leaf_ ( _turn and leave_ )."

She smiled, as she giggled, "We happen to have a super romantic party, since the two of us wanted to be alone. Of course, you two aren't invited, anyway… Besides… he, he, he, he… You want more tea, loverboy?"

Clifton saw the dummy, as he gasped, "It's that dummy that the asp took!"

The girl smiled, "His name is _Johnny Ho-Tep_. And he's my boyfriend… Now…"

She yelled, "Are you going to go away, or do I have to sic Spot on you?"

Birchum huffed, "Balderdash! No asp can stop me! Listen here, I know you love Johnny Ho-Tep, but he's usually with Clifton, as his best buddy, eh wot? I think maybe we should have a play date."

Clifton huffed, "Other than being with that Little Debby Giese, all day long."

The girl huffed, "HAH! As if! Johnny and I are perfect soul mates."

Birchum barked, "He's just a blooming doll!"

The girl said, "Not _any_ doll. He's my dreamboat!"

Clifton said, "Your dreamboat is sailing, kid!"

They stepped in, as the girl cried, "Stay back! I'm warning you! If you come between us, I'll curse you!"

Clifton stepped back, "Another curse?"

The girl complained, "Yeah! Some people considered cursing as a way of life for RGB culture. My dad who built that doorway over there, the _Doorways of Life and Death_ , he's got the most evil and most convoluted curse ever – _Sexo Rejexo_. It's a special hex, in which, in this way… How do you like it, if the very sound of your voice, **_repulsed_** the opposite sex?"

She snorted and laughed, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Birchum asked, "And _your_ curse?"

The girl said, "Mine's the _Holstein Hex_. But, I'm not very good at it, yet."

Birchum sighed, "Well, this isn't getting us nowhere…"

(Asahi): Hey, what of those pictures on the wall?

The DVD paused, as Mizuki scanned the images. She posted them on her iPhone and said, "Okay. It looks like they are made in ancient Egypt… namely _Lennon-Mak_ , himself."

She viewed the pictures on a screen and narrated it.  
" _Young Lennon-Mak started his life, as a frog catcher… but fate intervened. He discovered the Devil's Fileware, and it changed the course of history…  
In this third panel, he ruled all of Egypt, dating back to 1200 B.C. Lennon-Mak the Great, at the zenith of his power… until his untimely demise…  
He was seen buried by the RGB Guardians. They say that it was the costliest burial of all-time._"

Steven said, "And it must've cost a fortune, from his treasures and money, seeing he was a high-prince pharaoh."

June said, "How mysterious… Ancient Egypt is a key factor to this _Devil's Fileware_."

Mizuki said, "I think we'll need more clues. Let's watch on and see."

The DVD resumed, as Birchum approached the man in yellow, the girl's father. He asked, "Hey, you. Before I ask, do you know of a woman in New York, with a kerchief?"

The man in yellow smiled, "Natasha… Oh, yes, I do remember my wife. What is my puddin' snout doing?"

"Cursing men…"

"Still doing what she loves most… *sigh*."

"Okay, mate, I have to ask about the girl in your room there."

"Who? Nefer-didi? She's not putting your son on, is she?"

Nefer-didi cried, "NO, I'M NOT! You guys are the worst kinds of people I met, and the first men, since 700 B.C."

The man said, "Ignore her. She's only 16."

Birchum said, "Well, what about the old man in specs?"

"Oh, him? That my Pop. He guards the burial chamber."

"I see… But your daughter is trying to curse us."

"Not quite. But I promise you, if you experience the _Holstein Hex_ , it'll be _udderly_ devastating! He, he, he, he… Seriously, though. She's still trying it out. Pop's got a great curse – the _Bad Luck Whammy_! It never fails. You get bad luck, for life! But he never gets riled up to use it."

Clifton asked, "And you?"

The man said, "Well, a father's got to protect his daughter's virtue… doesn't he? The _Sexo Rejexo_ is quite deterrent. You'd be surprised how a few boys tom-catting around here. But don't worry, I only use it on boys that have a crush on… and, well, I don't mean to be cruel, but she's not into you. You're hardly her type."

Clifton smiled, "Sweet relief~!"

Clifton runs in her room, as Nefer-didi shouted, "THAT IS IT! YOU VIOLATED MY INNER SANCTUM! SIC 'EM, SPOT!"

Spot, her long green python slithered towards the Nevinses, as Birchum was shocked, "EGAD!"

(Mizuki): This can't be good.

The asp, Spot, lunged at the Nevinses, and ate them whole.

(June): NO! GRANDPA!

(Mizuki): No, June… It's terrible to watch…

(Farra): Hold on… Didn't Cliff have something with him? I doubt your Grandfather is dead, in this movie.

* * *

 ** _Is Farra right, or has history been changed, canonical-wise? Find out in part 2 of our journey through the past._**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 ** _The Ultimate Warrior (James Hellwig/Warrior)_** _– He is the legendary WWE superstar, known for his hyperactive tone. He started out in WWE, back then known as WWF, hailing from Parts Unknown (although he was born in Crawfordsville, Indiana), in 1987. He was pushed early and was given a title shot. He fought the Honky Tonk Man at Summerslam in 1988, ending the Legend's longest reign of the Intercontinental Title. Warrior would later earn him a title shot against Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania 7, in which it was Title vs. Title. This led to Warrior winning his first and ONLY WWE World Heavyweight title, until losing it in January of 1991, to an Iraqi-turned Sgt. Slaughter. Warrior has been known for feuds with Hogan, Slaughter, The Undertaker, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, Randy "Macho Man" Savage, and numerous others. He departed from WWE in October of '91, but returned, months later, rescuing Hogan from a beatdown by Sid Justice and Papa Shango.  
He stayed until 1996, when there was a contractual dispute, when Warrior left to grieve for his father. However, Mr. McMahon stated he never saw him for 10 years, and didn't care for him. They took it as an excuse, and Warrior left to WCW, who feuded with Hollywood Hulk Hogan in 1998, until he retired that same year.  
Warrior, in 2014, was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame, the night before Wrestlemania 30. However, he appeared on RAW, the night after Wrestlemania, which was his final live showing. Warrior died the next night, on April 8th, at the age of 54.  
These were his last words to the WWE Universe, on April 7th, 2014, on RAW:  
"_ _No WWE talent becomes a legend on their own. Every man's heart one day beats its final beat. His lungs breathe their final breath. And if what that man did in his life makes the blood pulse through the body of others and makes them believe deeper in something larger than life then his essence, his spirit, will be immortalized. By the story tellers, by the loyalty, by the memory of those who honor him and make the running the man did live forever. You… are the legend makers of Ultimate Warrior. In the back I see many potential legends. Some of them with warrior spirits. And you will do the same for them. You will decide if they lived with the passion and intensity. So much so that you will tell your stories and you will make them legends, as well. I am Ultimate Warrior. You are the Ultimate Warrior fans. And the spirit of The Ultimate Warrior will run forever!"_

 _And thus ends the WWE Shout-Outs and references. A brand new Arc Look-out will be introduced in the next arc._


	14. Episode 2a Part 2

In her room, in the Chamber of Delight, Nefer-didi was with a dummy, spawned from the Devil's Fileware, named Johnny Ho-Tep. Her asp, Spot, slithered to the table, as it coughed up a bowl of cookies.

 _If you recall, last time, The Gang received 4 DVDs, compiled of the secrets behind the Devil's Fileware, heavily located in 1961. Steven & Michelle Nevins' ancestors, Birchum and Clifton Nevins, were embarked on a journey to retrieve the Devil's Fileware, as a request by the mysterious Monsieur Grapplehook. But trouble ensued them… as they were devoured by a snake._

Nefer-Didi smiled, "Attaboy, Spot. You sure got them good. And look! We got a snack to go along with it."

She blushed, as she said to the dummy, "So… now that we're alone… perhaps we can-."

Spot then coughed, spitting out a can of nuts. Nefer-Didi barked, "Spot! Picky, picky, picky… Cookies and nuts would be so sweet for us… Now, Johnny… Anyway, there's something I wanted to ask you…"

But then, the can opened, as Birchum and Clifton popped out of the can. Nefer-Didi gasped, "WHAT THE-?"

Clifton snatched the dummy and said, "I'll take that!"

(June): THEY'RE ALIVE!

(Farra): See? I knew those can of nuts were useful.

(Mizuki): Clever move from Clifton. June, I say that your grandfather is crafty and smart.

(June): Aw, he's somewhat unique.

They ran off, as she cried, "YOU! How did you-? THAT DID IT! FEEL NEFERDIDI'S CURSE!"

She paused and said to herself, "Wait… How does it go again? Oh, right."

She waved her arms and fired a spell at Clifton.

 **POOF!  
** Clifton was magically turned into a black and white cow. Birchum gasped, as he said, "My word! She turned me son into a bovine…"

(Steven C): WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAA?

(Peter): A moo cow?!

(Mizuki): The Holstein Hex… Amazing…

Clifton huffed, "Moooooooooooo…"

 **POOF!  
** He turned back, as Birchum smiled, "Practice makes perfect, little bit. Better try harder."

Nefer-Didi shouted, "OOOOOH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! AUGH!"

She marched back to her room, as Clifton said, "You know, maybe we can try out this _Sexo Rejexo_ curse, and test it."

Birchum said, "Yeah, but how can we convince him to curse us?"

Clifton pointed the dummy at the man in the chamber, as he mimicked his voice, "Nefer-Didi, you're grounded!"

Nefer-Didi called to him, "DAD! I've been grounded for _life_! I mean, you never let me go outside, since this _is_ the guarding tomb!"

Clifton smiled, "Perfecto… It works!"

He then aimed at Nefer-Didi and said, "Okay, Nefer-Didi, this is what happens when you anger a son of a steel mill worker!"

He mimicked her voice, as she moved her lips, "Dad, I have met the most wonderful man in the world. I love you, Clifton!"

She gasped in her normal voice, "HUH? I didn't say that!"

The father barked, "NEFER-DIDI! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"But I didn't-!"

"If I didn't hear it with my own ears, I don't believe it. I got no choice, boys. I'm giving you the _Sexo Rejexo Hex_."

He waved his arms around and gave both Nevinses the curse. Green NO signs loomed over him, as the man said, "There. This will give you the curse that will repulse the opposite sex. This is no more than 50 yards from the area you're in, or until you leave the tomb. Don't worry. It's temporary, but it takes hours on end."

Birchum asked, "Why the bloody devil did you curse _me_ , too?"

The man said, "I can't have your son get all the curses. Hoo, hoo, I loved how she did the _Holstein Hex_. Sorry, man."

They left the chamber, as the man fixed up his doorway trap.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, still hexed by the _Sexo Rejexo_ , Birchum and Clifton arrived at the Burial Chamber. It was a huge room, with a sarcophagus, a vase, a crib and chair, and three huge bricks. The old man in his robe was setting the trap, as he beckoned to a girl, who was Peter's Mom ( _before she was_ ), Debby Giese.

"Come on, you cutie…" he giggled.

Debby huffed, "Aw, shut up! I'm coming… Sheesh. First, I get duped for a mirage, and now this…"

The men arrived, seeing Debby. Clifton barked, "Of all the luck!"

The Nevins Boys approached her, but the old man stopped them. "WHOA! Step back there, fellers. This is booby trapped. NO tomb raiders allowed in the Burial Chamber."

Birchum asked, "Why so?"

The old man said, "Well, this place is trapped, if you step in there. I'm still trying to get this rascal to play with me. I have blocks for her… and maybe tell her some cute stories."

"Nice blocks."

" _Hieroglyphic_ blocks. They were used to have my little Nefer-Didi to play and learn how to spell… Of course, I'd love to have _her_ play them."

Clifton asked, "Can I play with them?"

The old man stated, "You're a little old for that stuff…"

Birchum said, "Hmm… I don't know what to do… Perhaps we can lure her into the arms."

Debby moaned, "Lord help us…"

She called, "Hey, boys! Come on in and rescue me!"

Birchum barked at her, "Never! You little brat!"

Debby was pushed back by the sarcophagus, after Birchum's words. Debby moaned, "What was that for?"

Clifton said, as he used Johnny Ho-Tep on the sarcophagus, "Show time!"

Debby looked at the coffin, "Huh? I never knew he'd use this as a play room."

Clifton's voice called to her, "Say HI to Grandpa~!"

Debby was pushed back, as she was caught into the old man's arms. He smiled, "Ahh… So there you are~. Now, hold still, whilst Grandpa here tell you a story…"

He told her a story, as Birchum grabbed the huge blocks. He and Clifton left the Burial Chamber, as they walked back to the main room.

(Mizuki): Good. I'm sure glad Birchum Nevins took those blocks. His inventory seemed empty.

Clifton asked the old man, "Oh, hey. You planning on going on a vacation, soon?"

The old man said, "Oh, yes. Bennie and the kid wanted to go somewhere, maybe away from this dinky little tomb. Been here so long that I might be growing mold… But the problem is that there are _so many_ places. Any idea where?"

Clifton said, "You should visit America… It has a lot a great places. Dad and I went traveling there from England. Luckily, we were able to learn more of these American customs."

The old man smiled, "Oh, that is so nice. Uh, where are you boys from, again?"

Clifton smirked, "Uh… We actually live in Stuttgart."

The old man gasped, "STUTTGART?! You mean you two are from that hellhole, and have been talking to two dag-nabbit dad-blasted Stuttgartians?"

Clifton said, "WHAT? Watch your language!"

Birchum asked, "What the devil gives?"

The old man said, "Ooh… You ain't seen nothing yet, you old coot, when you experience the _Bad Luck Whammy_!"

He raised his arms and cursed them in a reddish aura. They left the chamber, as Birchum said, "From this point on, no more curses."

He held the statue, as he went back to the main room. He said that they have to get up there and put the blocks in the huge display. He remembered the undo spell, which was _Handa-Handa-Handa_. The trouble was… it's way up above them. They then notice the markings on the wall, which were holes, and they were shaped like the statue that they stole from the pedestal. Birchum had an idea. He returned to the Chamber of Delight, and went to the trap-triggered doorways. He threw the statue, and then the scimitar fell down.

 **SMACK!  
** The statue was split in half. Bennie then cried out, "HEY! Don't throw things into the doorway of death! You wanna dull the blades?"

He gave the halves to him, as he barked, "Aw, now it's jammed… Well, I better sharpen up that scimitar."

They returned to the main chamber and fitted the pieces in each hole. The hawk men on the wall started to bend down, placing their wings in a horizontal position. Clifton said that it was a perfect pathway. Birchum pressed the stone slab on the pedestal, and they were transported back to the wall. They walked forward, as they reached towards the spell on the wall, with three vacant spots. Birchum said, "Well… Now, we place it, like this."

He placed the blocks on the wall, showing a hand on each side. The wall started to glow, as it shot at the _Devil's Fileware_. The spell was worn off, as does their own spells. Birchum smiled and said, "Mission accomplished! Now, let us to that box. The stone guardians are preoccupied, no RGBs in sight, and the protection spell is broken."

They jumped down and approached the box. Birchum and Clifton grabbed it, but Clifton moaned, "Ungh! I wanna carry it!"

They both grabbed it, until a man with a pistol appeared in front of them. It was Nickolas.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU CRUMMY CHEATS!" He cried.

He fired his pistol and shouted, "I WANT THAT FILE BOX!"

They grabbed the box and ran off to the exit. However, it was guarded heavily by the steel gate. Birchum saw the Hieroglyphics and said, "Uh… I think my Hieroglyphics is rusty."

Clifton said, "Are you stupid, father? Remember the Sphink Challenge?"

Nickolas cried, "Come out here! You're going to die, you double-crossers!"

They hid behind a stone pillar, as Birchum said, "While I figure it out, you stall this guy with your psychic powers… or witchcraft poltroonery you have…"

Clifton smiled, "Right, Father! You leave it to me and Johnny~!"

Nickolas cried out, "Where the Sam Hell are you? Come out or I'll shoot!"

Birchum said, "If we do, you _will_ shoot us!"

Nickolas called, "And your point being?"

Clifton used his dummy and threw his voice at the statue of a squid, on the wall. He called out, "HAH! Over here, you crooked commoner!"

Nickolas said, as he aimed, "A-HA! There you bloody blokes are!"

 **BANG!  
** He fired at the statue, but it started to crumble down. He laughed, as he walked away. Birchum looked at the Hieroglyphics and said, "Ha… That is a good foot in the mouth. GADZOOKS! I REMEMBER! _Foot, Snake, Squiggle, Squiggle, Bird_!"

(The Gang): BY JOVE, HE DID IT!

The markings glowed, as the gate opened. Clifton smiled, "I'm proud of you, Father."

Nickolas laughed, "Oh, this is rich! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

He fired his pistol at the Nevins Men.

(June): NO! NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

But they already escaped.

(June): Well, _that_ was a plot device.

(Asahi): The guy's too arrogant to get what is his… doesn't he?

(Mizuki): Not at all…

Nickolas growled, "AAAAAGH! DAMN IT ALL! Foiled again! THEY GOT AWAY!"

* * *

The DVD ended, as Mizuki said, "So… Now that we covered all the details on the whole _Devil's Fileware_ origin, we need to know what happened next… especially with the huge cast of characters in this group."

Peter grumbled, "I don't believe it."

June asked, "Uh, can we eat, before we watch more?"

Steven said, "Sorry, kiddo. The Yotsuba Robot _was_ skeptical on this _Devil's Fileware_ thing."

Mizuki said, "He's right, June. We're going to watch DVD 3, and see where this goes."

She then wrote on the board, as she said, "Okay. The people in this group are: _Birchum and Clifton Nevins, Nickolas St. Thomas, the RGB men, namely Bennie, Natasha, and Nefer-Didi, those men that St. Thomas have in his disposal, and this girl, Haruna Saotome, who hasn't aged in over 60 years._ "

Peter said, "Don't forget Mom, as a kid."

Heather said, "And that Grapplehook fella."

Mizuki said, "Right. Farra, play the DVD!"

Farra nodded, as she put the DVD in. Mizuki continued, "Also, here are the clues we know of… The _Devil's Fileware_ was originated in Egypt, it is over centuries old, and the RGB Protectors guarded the box well, all for their ruler, _Pharaoh Lennon-Mak_. I am guessing that the _Computer Era_ was in B.C., and they brought the future, beforehand."

Heather moaned, "Aw… You mean cellphones and texting weren't invented here?"

Mizuki barked, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT! I just said that maybe the whole technology bullshit was far in the past, and they never shared it to the modern world, until later on!"

Farra sat down and snapped at Heather, "Dummy!"

The DVD played, as the Nevinses were on the train.

* * *

Birchum smiled and said, "Jolly good show, old son. We managed to retrieve the box, and we'll be sitting pretty!"

Clifton opened the suitcase and said, "Well, lemme play with it, for a while, before I can return it."

He opened a huge brown steamer trunk and was shocked. He cried, "Father! The box is gone!"

Birchum yelled, "SCOUNDRELS! The fiends will pay for this!"

He concluded, "Son, I don't know who stole your precious black magic box, but I have a hunch who… It all leads to numerous suspects. Come, my son."

He and Clifton left their room, as Birchum said, "Well, we're going to search in _every_ room, with every person in it, and we're not heading back to Grand Central Station, until-."

They heard music box music, as they looked inside a room. Debby was sleeping a couch, as the music was _Ride of the Valkyres_. Birchum whispered, "I know it's not her… Little bit, sleeping like a little angel… in a devil's womb…"

He grumbled, as he said, "Well, come, son. Can't go around and lose this one."

They went to Nickolas's room, but stopped. He said, "Nah. We'll have _him_ , for later."

A man in red appeared and asked, "Yeah? What gives? Oh, it's you. Why are you loitering?"

Birchum smiled, "Ah, yes. The nice men that got the scrawling board idea I did."

The red man said, "I, oh! That! Well, yeah, we're working on it. We're almost finished with the prototype, and we needed a kid to test it."

Clifton smiled, "Can I try it?"

The red guy said, "Sorry, kid. But anyone but _you_! Besides, you wouldn't take it from us, would you? I am talking more about it, but only the project manager does! HEY, JOSHIE!"

Joshie, a man in blue, is wearing black, with pale skin and black bangs. Clifton gasped, "Good grief, son! What happened to you?"

Clifton said, "You look _pale_."

(Heather): He's a vampire!

Joshie said, "Oh, me? Nope, never better. I'm still ticking with my heart, and still rigorous than ever… Of course, I can certainly use a blood sausage, right now…"

Birchum asked, "Any news on your secret project?"

Joshie said, "Well, yeah. But we need a kid to test it out. Sadly, your son won't work. Besides, we need someone with nimble hands."

Clifton said, "We know someone. We'll let you know."

Birchum asked, "Hey, what about your boss? Is he available?"

Joshie said, "Oh, he's taking a nap in the other car. He wishes to not be disturbed. You know Mr. Nick. He's cranky, without his beauty rest. Well, gotta go. Drop me a line, once you get me a kid."

He left, as the Nevinses crossed the cars. They entered a yellow car, as they spotted the woman in glasses and a white dress. Birchum barked, "AHEM! YOU!"

Haruna asked, "Me?"

"You little wench! You're the middle-European jerk that got me and me son trapped in the wall!"

Haruna left to her room and said, "Oh, please… That's ancient history…"

She shut the door, as Nefer-Didi was talking with her dad, Bennie.

"Dad, I'm stepping out!"

Bennie called, from the door, "Not now, young lady! You wait until we get there!"

"But Dad… I need to smoke! I know I'm at a young age, but-."

"Okay. But in a _Non-Smoking_ car!"

Nefer-Didi stepped out, but saw Birchum and Clifton. She groaned, "Oh… I'm sorry, I thought it was empty."

She went inside, as Bennie asked, "I thought you were stepping out?"

"I changed my mind, Dad! GOD!"

Haruna stepped out and entered the room, next door. Birchum huffed, "Hmm…"

They waited five minutes. Clifton entered the room, as Bennie smiled, "AH! Hello there, young tomb raiders~!"

Haruna giggled, "Oh, hello. I was just leaving, right now."

She hissed at Bennie, "You… I won't rest until you give me the _you-know-what_ …"

She walked off, as Nefer-Didi smiled, "Bye, Haruna…"

Haruna scoffed, "Whatever…"

Birchum said, "Listen, we need to talk, dear yellow man… You know that box we pilfered?"

"Yeah?" Bennie said, "You're the guys that stole the _Devil's Fileware_ – the sacred box we RGB Protectors have guarded for 6,000 centuries."

(Heather): Whoa… Six million years old?

(Mizuki): A century is 100 years. The box is roughly over six hundred thousand years old… and then some…

(Steven): So, we have a relic here?

"Well, someone else stole it!" Birchum said.

"Oh, well. Easy come, easy go." Bennie smiled.

They laughed, as Clifton asked Nefer-Didi, "So, what brings _you_ here? Going with your father to New York?"

Nefer-Didi smiled, "Oh, yeah! Grandfather didn't want to come, for some reason. But when I get there, I'm gonna love America. There, a woman can be what she wants to be – a teacher, a stenographer, a nurse, and even a waitress…"

Clifton said, "No hard feelings on the doll I swiped?"

"Meh, keep it. Who needs that dummy? Besides, he doesn't really talk back. I _am_ a woman, now."

Bennie shouted, "You ARE _NOT_!"

Nefer-Didi smiled, "And moreover, I met this young lady I like."

"Who, that jerk with the German accent?"

"Her _name_ is Haruna! And she's very poetic. She wants something that my Dad has, but I think I know what it is…"

She then giggled, as Clifton was grumbling, "Ew…"

Birchum asked, "So, do you have what's in the case?"

Bennie said, "No. I think I'm fine, seeing that we have everything packed here, heading to good ol' New York City… Ahh… It'll be nice to visit my darling Natasha, again. To be honest, I'm not mad about you guys, stealing the box. After six million years, it was _goodbye_ to burial chambers… and _HELLO~, BROADWAY!_ "

Nefer-Didi cheered, "America~! I can hardly wait!"

Just then, a voice in the trunk was made, "HELP! HELP! LEMME OUT!"

Birchum barked, "What's this?"

Bennie pleaded, "Oh, wait! I can explain! Wait…"

Birchum barked, "Don't you pull your bollocks on me, sir! It is customary to inspect your trunk, since Railway Regulation #268 gives us no choice!"

He opened the trunk and saw a scroll with a bat and three hands on it. He moaned, "Oh, dash it all… All I see is clothes, pots and pans, toys, and magical hooey. You really didn't steal the file box."

Bennie explained, "Why would we steal the box back? It was hard enough, getting rid of it."

They left, as Bennie smiled, "Have a good day. Oh, and just so we're clear…"

He waved his arms up and gave Clifton and Birchum the _Sexo Rejexo Hex_. He explained, "I haven't forgotten that moment with my daughter. Anyway… Until we arrive at New York, your voice will repulse the opposite sex, and so forth, yadda, yadda, yadda…"

Clifton smirked, "We knew you'd try that…"

Birchum said, "Well, anyway, since he cursed us, I think we should have this Debby child off our backs."

They returned to the car that they were in, as Nefer-Didi snuck to Haruna's door. She knocked on the door, as Haruna asked, " _Ja?_ "

She gave her a note, as Haruna barked, "What is this? You got me _this_?"

Nefer-Didi giggled, "I hope you like it…"

Haruna said, sarcastically, "Yeah, thank you. I'll put it in my _keepsakes_ …"

She put the note in her baggage, as she shut the door. She returned to her room with her father.

 **XXXXX**

In the car, next door, Birchum knocked the door, as Clifton went to Debby's room. Birchum called to Joshie, "We got you a kid for you."

Joshie smiled, "Thanks. I have been meaning to talk to one, about our project."

Clifton woke Debby up, as she called, "Unh… What is it, Cliff?"

Clifton smiled, "PLAY TIME!"

She was pushed away, only to be caught by Joshie. He said, "Oh, hey, kid! You wanna see our newest project we're working on?"

Debby smiled, "I'm delighted! I wanna see~!"

They stepped inside.

(Peter): I'm pretty sure Mom didn't become a vampire…

(Farra): No shit, dumbass…

Minutes later, the Nevinses went to another car and found a sarcophagus. Birchum said, "Well, jolly good show. The RGBs managed to bring in their keepsakes for the trip."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Father?"

"Indeed I am, son… Let us trick that Haruna into spooking her."

They went to Haruna's door, however, Nefer-Didi's voice was made. Clifton went into the shadows, as Birchum hid with him. She stepped out, and headed to Haruna's door. She knocked, as she opened the door.

" _Ja?_ What is it now?"

Nefer-Didi looked around, as Clifton and Birchum hid in the Can O' Nuts. She then said, "Well, since we're alone… I have something to say to you…"

Haruna said, "Well, spill it!"

She was nervous, as the Nevinses came out. Clifton smiled, "Maybe we can persuade Haruna into talking, with Johnny's help."

Birchum agreed, "Yeah. Poor little rapscallion is tongue-tied."

Using Johnny Ho-Tep, Clifton threw his voice at Nefer-Didi.

"I have something that you want… I understand that you wanted the _Vampire Reverse-Curse_."

Haruna gasped, "OH, MY! YEAH! You know where it is? Tell me!"

Clifton threw his voice, as he said, "The sarcophagus, in the next room!"

Haruna cheered, "OF COURSE! You saved me from a fate worse than death! I'm happy I could kiss you!"

Nefer-Didi puckered her lips, but Haruna huffed, "But I won't."

She moved to the sarcophagus, as Nefer-Didi sobbed a bit. She went back to her room, as Birchum smirked, "Good show, lad."

Clifton said, "Oh, it's no problem. Thanks to ventriloquism and the power of the _Fileware_ …"

They went in Haruna's room, which is coated in silver crosses and strings of garlic. Birchum smirked, "Methinks that she's afraid of vampires…"

Clifton sighed, "Don't say _"Methinks_ ", Father…"

Birchum grabbed the note, as he moaned, "Dare I read this poppycock?"

He read the note that Haruna got from Nefer-Didi:  
 _"To my darling Haruna,  
Wherever you go, it is love, and only your long fingers can scratch it. My itch is in you, but do you itch for me? No need to answer. I can see that the agony in your eyes is visible, when we're together. But I beg you to keep it a secret, for now. My orge of a father would have a fit. He doesn't realize that I'm no longer his little girl, and my grandfather has a hatred for people from Stuttgart. Be patient, my Princess. There's a place for us, where girls from Egypt and Germany can lock lips for eternity.  
Your love kitten, Nefer-Didi_"

(Peter): Now, we're getting to the good stuff!

(Mizuki): Yes, but is it a romance or a horror?

(Asahi): There's a difference?

(Mizuki): According to AAW Files, Haruna Saotome was born in Japan. However, in a mysterious accident, she relocated to Stuttgart, Germany, and lived there, since 1961…

(Heather): You don't think…

The DVD continues, as Debby left the men's room. She cheered, "Oh, how glorious! Is it fascinating? My son, if I have one, would love to try it out!"

(Peter): For the record, I was her second child. My Mom had a daughter, first.

She went back to her room, as Joshie spotted Haruna, looking at the sarcophagus. He stepped out and asked, "Huh? What's going on over there? I wonder if that's the boss, wanting to learn more about this new writing toy."

He looked at her, as she trembled, "Oh, dear…"

He snarled, as she was shaken, "Who's there?"

Joshie grew fangs from his mouth, as his eyes were a demonic red. Haruna heard his hisses, as she turned around. She shrieked, as the vampire lunged at her.

Cut to The Gang, as they watched on, completely shocked and disgusted.

Haruna shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T BITE ME! DON'T BITE ME!"

The Gang moaned in fright, "AAAGH! OHHHHH!"

June was covered in her eyes, by Heather, as she whispered, "Don't look, dearie… It's horrible…"

Mizuki huffed, "Okay… Remind me to update her files on the AAW Report…"

Asahi whispered, as she did a praying motion, "God rest her soul… What a gruesome way to become immortal… and then get a stake in the heart, and then you _finally_ die."

They looked at her, as she said, "I've seen vampire movies."

Back to the movie…

Birchum looked at the steamer trunk and said, "Interesting… This must be the same trunk as ours… Luckily, we'll open it and see what's inside."

Haruna stepped in and called, "Well, well, well… Visitors?"

Birchum and Clifton gasped, "AAAGH!"

Haruna had pale white skin, and has long dark green hair, in black clothing. She was a vampire, after Joshie bit her. The bite marks were on her neck, in a deep crimson scar.

Birchum gasped, "BY WORD! What happened to you, milady?"

Haruna barked, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She cried, in sadness, "Do you realized what happened? I'm a vampire! A horrible creature of the night, feared and loathed by _all_!"

Clifton smiled, "Aw, cheer up, Miss. You were loathed by _all_ , _before_ you were a vampire."

Haruna growled, "How dare you trick me? No, wait… that girl! She'd-! GASP!"

She looked around her room and gagged, "Garlic! Crosses! Oh, why didn't I see it, sooner? My own protective talismans are keeping me away! Oh, the bitter irony of it all!"

Birchum opened the trunk, as he said, "And as a vampire, you're about to be locked away, forever, because you stole-!"

The trunk was empty, as Clifton said, "Nothing~!"

Haruna gasped, "WHAAAAAT?"

Birchum said, "My stars… You _didn't_ steal the File Box!"

Haruna shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She sobbed, as she was angry, "I have failed you, _Bog Nougat_! But you will be _avenged!_ "

Clifton said, as she left, "You know, for a vampire, she is such a weirdo…"

He then said, pointing at crumbs on the floor, "LOOK! Cookie crumbs!"

Birchum smiled, "Indeed. I think we found our thief."

They then stepped to next door, as Birchum called to Bennie.

"Young man, I do believe we have a simple misunderstanding, about our love with your daughter."

Bennie asked, "What about it?"

He showed them the note, as Nefer-Didi gasped, "AAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Bennie asked, "What is this?"

He read the note, as he was shocked. He roared at his daughter, "NEFERDIDI!"

Birchum said, "As a responsible adult, I believe my son is not the one responsible for the heart-taking of this young lady."

Bennie growled, "I should've known… Nefer-Didi!"

Nefer-Didi whined, "BUT DAAAAAAAAAAD! We're in love!"

Bennie complained, "A woman loving another… YOU ARE **NOT!** That is sinful, even for us!"

(Farra): Tell that to Joanna and Michelle, Bennie.

(June): Huh? What about Aunt Michelle?

Just then, Haruna stepped in, as Bennie saw her face. She asked, "I hope I'm not interrupting you, as a time like this."

Bennie waved his arms and did a _Sexo Rejexo Hex_ on Haruna.

"Debaucher! Cradle-robber! Kidnapper of innocence! I CURSE YOU!" He bellowed, "YOU ARE CURSED with the _Sexo Rejexo Hex – Version 2 for homosexual lovers_."

Haruna asked, as she was cursed, " _Vas?_ Oh, well, I think this was a bad time… I should go…"

Nefer-Didi cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO! HARUNA!"

Haruna scoffed, "Whatever…"

Nefer-Didi was pushed off, by Haruna's words, as she left the compartment. Nefer-Didi growled, as she yelled at the Nevins Men, "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Bennie barked, "Hey, now! Watch your mouth, young lady!"

Nefer-Didi whined, "But I'm a young woman!"

Her father roared, "YOU ARE **NOT!** "

Clifton said, "Sorry. Had to defend your future romance."

Nefer-Didi roared, "YEAH? DEFEND _THIS_!"

She did the _Holstein Hex_ on Clifton, turning him into a cow, again. She smirked, as Birchum smiled, "Jolly good timing, milady."

He milked the cow that is his son, literally, and got himself a container of milk, stored in a small beverage cooler. He said, "Any minute now…"

 **POOF!  
** Clifton turned back, as Birchum said to Nefer-Didi, "Well, keep working that _Holstein_ voodoo _."_

She growled, "GRRRRRRRR!"

 **XXXXX**

Birchum and Clifton arrived at the door of Nickolas's compartment. They spotted a lone empty tray with an empty plate and glass. He then said, "St. Thomas loves cookies… Perhaps we should give him milk, to boot?"

Clifton smiled, "Now we're talking. And when he answers it, we'll sneak in and take it!"

Birchum huffed, "Now, now, young one. You still have that can of nuts?"

Clifton smiled, "Aw, Father… You know me well!"

"I'm not psychic… like you…"

They placed the cookies and milk together, and then hid magically in the _Can O' Nuts_. Nickolas opened the door and said, "Huh? Who said that? Hello?"

He looked down and said, "OOOOH! More cookies and milk~! And some nuts to munch on, too, just to make up for the inconvenience!"

He brought the tray in, as he said, "Well, onward to think of a new article… and after that whole mishap in the _Tomb of Lennon-Mak_ , I think I'll let it be…"

 **POP!  
** Clifton and Birchum appeared, as Nickolas gasped, "AAAAGH! What the Hasbro?!"

He stumbled backwards and landed on his chair.

 **BONK!  
** A suitcase dropped on his head, knocking him out.

Birchum said, "Well, _that_ was easy."

Clifton opened the trunk and said, "Uh, Dad…"

They looked inside and saw what was inside the trunk of Nickolas: a note scrawled in blood, impaled with a knife.

(Mizuki): No way…

(Asahi): But then… Who _did_ steal the _Devil's Fileware_?

(Peter): Hey, what does the note say?

Birchum read the note, "Hmm… _The Elder Gods shall be avenged…_ From _The Brotherhood of Bog Nougat_?!"

Clifton whined, "I gave up my milk for _this_?"

(Mizuki): Eureka! I think I know what happened!

(Steven): Patience, Mizuki…

Nickolas came to, as he looked in the trunk, "AAGH! I'VE BEEN DOUBLE-CROSSED!"

Birchum asked, "Sir, may we ask you a ques-?"

Nickolas hollered at them, "OUT! DAMN YOU! **OUT!** "

 **PUNT!  
** They were kicked out, as Nickolas locked the door. He put the tray out, as the cookies were still there.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the train was heading closer to _Grand Central Station_. Birchum was befuddled, since they checked everyone, only that the _Devil's Fileware_ is still missing. He said, "Well, there was someone that stolen our prize, but who?"

Clifton said, "I know _we_ didn't do it. But still…"

The conductor called out, "Next stop – _Grand Central Station! Grand Central Station,_ coming up!"

A thump was made, as Debby appeared, with the _Devil's Fileware_. They gasped, as Debby explained, "You had me there, didn't you, you softies of men! Yes, it was I, Debby Ann Giese, the sole perp, responsible for stealing your precious box! Why did I do it to you fine gentlemen? Easy! You guys never take me anywhere. NOPE! You never liked me! Not good enough to play with the big boys, oh, no, not with a practical woman… NO! Now, she's hit those boys on the heads, taking all the toys away from them, while the others are scratching their heads, not knowing what hit them!"

The doors opened, as the conductor called, " _Now arriving – Grand Central Station! Watch your step!_ "

Debby snuffed, "Any last words, before we depart dearly?"

Birchum smirked, as he told Debby, "Yes. Watch your step, you commoner…"

Debby was pushed off the box, dropped to the station. Birchum already knew that he and his son were still hexed with the _Sexo Rejexo Hex_ , from earlier.

"And when we step off the train, we're free of the curse…" he said, picking up the box, "Onward, son. Let us make history."

Clifton smiled, "YAY!"

(Steven): Kind of anti-climactic for a boss fight.

(Peter): Don't look at _me_. She's my mother.

(Heather): HEY! That's _my_ line.

He said, "Father… I was hoping you'll forgive me. I'm thinking of running the steel mill, once this adventure is over."

Birchum said, "What made you decide that?"

"Well, it was nice to hang out with my dad. And with this new power, I bet I can make this mill better, once we know trade secrets…"

"Ah, yes. Good show, son. Now, let us go, my son. We have a date with _Monsieur Grapplehook_."

They left the train, as the movie ended.

* * *

Mizuki said, as Farra took the DVD out, "So, let's review…"

She explained the whole story, "First off, the box is about six thousand years old, and those who wanted the box wanted it for power. However, we have no idea how or why the box is useful, but there are connections.  
1 – The _Devil's Fileware_ is in Egypt, guarded by the RGB Guardians, whom we met, during our battle with Mistress Makie, and learned of June, who is the Demon Princess or something, with the ESP Perk in her, like her grandfather, Parson Clifton Nevins.  
2 – The _Devil's Fileware_ is recovered by Steven & Michelle's Grandfather and Father, over fifty years ago, as a favor of this mysterious Grapplehook.  
3 – There is a cult called " _The Brotherhood of Bog Nougat_ ", in which Haruna Saotome is a follower of. And Nickolas St. Thomas, the RGB Guardians, and even Little Debby Giese, were somehow influenced to get the box.  
My guess is that Debby stole it from Haruna, who stole it from Nickolas. And guys, Birchum was right, since Nickolas wanted the box for himself, only to be double-crossed by his brothers in _The Brotherhood_ , namely Haruna, who is now a vampire."

Steven pondered, "Wow… Who knew the secrets of the Cyber World, despite an ancient timeline, could be so convoluted?"

June said, "Yeah, but… Did my grandpa survive? Daddy told me that Great-Grandpa Birchum died in an accident."

Heather smiled, "It'll be fine, honey. He's doing fine, somewhere in these worlds. Surprised, though, since he gave up his father's dream, and went on to become a pastor in England. He was always so spiritual."

Asahi said, "Yes. But I fear how Birchum died… Luckily, the world may never know…"

She asked, "But wait! What about the _Devil's Fileware_ , AND what is the role of Mr. Grapplehook?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke believes we have something to think about."

Farra smiled, as she put in DVD 4, "I'm on it. Now, we'll see how this whole thing unfolds. This story is about to come to a head."

They were about to watch the movie, when klaxon sirens are made. Mizuki gasped, "BATTLE STATIONS!"

They ran to the control room, as they saw a disturbing sight. There was a dark cloud, looming over the city, as Mizuki shivered, "It can't be… Gang, there's a disturbance going on, in downtown North City!"

Steven groaned, "AGAIN?! Man, I thought that was cleared up!"

Peter smiled, "And hey, after this movie watching, we get to eat!"

Mizuki said, "No eating, until the mission is done… but I guess we can have something to eat, while we prepare. I'm not sure what's going on, but we better get going."

June asked, "What about me?"

Farra winked, "Be a girl, Junior."

Heather said, "Sorry, kiddo. You stay here and be safe. And also, DON'T touch the DVDs!"

Mizuki said, "She's right, kid. We have to see what happened next with your grandfather. _DO NOT_ start the last part, without us."

June whined, "Awwwwww…"

Heather smiled, and kissed her cheek, "We'll be back soon, Junior. Stay safe."

Steven bellowed, "GANG! LET'S GO!"

They ran off, as June was sitting quietly. She pouted, "Stupid adults…"

She then spoke in Hanajima's voice, "They must never know, yet… They did not know what happened next… the moment… that planted the first seeds of the _Moji Mikisa…_ "

She played the DVD, as June was sitting in the chair, viewing the movie. Hanajima's voice called to her, "June Nevins… Pay attention, my darling child… It is time you learn the truth… about your great-grandfather…"

June asked, "Is that you, Grandma?"

She didn't have a clue who it was. Hanajima whispered, "Now-now… You'll understand, soon enough…"

Her ghost appeared, as she was behind a motionless June, with her eyes going blank and hypnotic. She said, "Your ESP Perk is blended into your body… and with it, my soul has entered you… and so, I'm going to guide you to helping prevent the upcoming disaster that may end all life, as we know it… Pay attention, for the _Devil's Fileware_ and _your ancestors_ will show you the answers you seek…"

June spoke in a monotone, "The answers that I seek…"

"Good… Now pay attention… to the final DVD, as you will know the truth, before your mother and her friends… will learn the real truth, beforehand… The time will not be right, but soon, The Gang will understand _why_ the _Devil's Fileware_ … has come to being…"

June whispered, "come… to being…"

Hanajima disappeared, as June watched the movie. She felt her head and moaned, "Ungh… What a head rush…"

She looked at the TV and gasped, "HUH? Why is the movie playing?"

The movie started, as it showed Birchum and Clifton on the screen, with the Devil's Fileware. A curious June watched on.

* * *

 ** _What is the answer behind this mysterious cyber world box, known as the Devil's Fileware? And what IS this "Brotherhood of Bog Nougat"?  
Find out in the conclusion of this exciting side-arc!_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers WWE Name Shout-outs and references; See if you can find them all_**

 _Unfortunately, there are NO WWE Shout-outs in this chapter. See you in the next chapter!_


	15. Episode 2a Part 3

_Last time, The Gang viewed the whole story of Birchum & Clifton Nevins' journey to Egypt, recovering the Devil's Fileware. And now, at last, we come to the climax in our story… What will June Nevins, all alone in the offices of AAW HQ, beseeched by the late Saki Hanajima, her spirit in control of her body, viewed the final DVD of the story of how her grandfather and his father… suffered… and set up the prelude of the alternate world mind fuck, known as the "Moji Mikisa"…_

* * *

On a stage in New York, Grapplehook was on-stage, introducing the people, about to appear on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here they come now! Fresh off their tour of Lower Middle Egypt, the scourge of all multi-colored people, and treasure hunters _extraordinaire_ … Please welcome Birchum P. Nevins and his talented son, Clifton Nevins!"

The crowd cheered, as the men appeared on the stage. Birchum said, "Oh, stuff and nonsense. If you do not mind us, we'll be on our way, just as soon as you give us the prize."

He gave Grapplehook the _Devil's Fileware_ , as Birchum said, "Here you go. Just as you wanted."

Grapplehook was amazed, as he was happy. He said to them, "Excellent! I shall give you your reward! Before I do that, of course, I'd like to coax our intrepid adventurers into telling us their grand adventure."

Birchum coughed and said, "Indeed. In fact, I'll be happy to tell you."

Grapplehook smiled, "Right. But NO prize, if NO story! All my glorious audience peoples here want to hear all the goriest and juiciest details. Don't you, friends?"

The fans cheered, as he asked them, "So, tell me… How did you manage to achieve in the Challenge of the Sphink?"

Birchum answered, "Indeed, it was a challenge. After we got the can o' nuts back from the men who work for Nickolas St. Thomas, my little chipper here squished into it and rode on the Sphink's tongue through the gate."

The audience cheered, as Grapplehook was amazed, "Ah, yes. An astounding story, all for being implausible!"

He then asked, "However… Once inside the Tomb of Lennon Mak, you were faced with many dangers! Magic Spells! Deadly Traps! Bloodthirsty colored people, and by that, I mean the colors of an actual rainbow! However did you manage to beat the odds and secured the _Devil's Fileware_?"

Birchum said, as he was smiling, "Bold like Big Ben, Monsieur Grapplehook. You see, cleverly noting that Grandpa RGB took his cues from a hieroglyphic inscription, we turned ourselves into bas-relief tomb carvings, shuffled over to the marquee, where the inscription was located, and changed the spell."

Clifton added, "We added a little change into the glyphs and reversed the spell. OH! And we _did_ get eaten up (and survived) by an asp."

The fans cheered, as Grapplehook said, "What a strange and compelling, if convoluted story! Audience? Shall we give them another round?"

The audience cheered, as Grapplehook asked them, "And now, finally, the adventure had twists and turns! I am told that you two were victims of a brazen daytime heist on a train ride back from Egypt. Can you tell the audience how you managed to thwart the thief and recovered the treasure?"

Birchum said, "Oh, that is easy. We were cursed… but it didn't end there. You see, while hexed, we searched through _every_ room, only to find out that it was the _last_ person suspected. The robbery of this heinous crime was committed by none other than that irrepressible scamp, Debby Giese."

Clifton said, "She almost got away with it, too… if we were NOT clever enough to stop her."

Grapplehook exclaimed, "A resourceful father-son duo! Don't you agree?"

The fans cheered, as Clifton asked, "That's nice… Now, shall we have our reward?"

Grapplehook then said, in the middle of the stage, "Patience, my little future little British Working Man… You shall receive your reward…"

He bellowed, in a demonic tone, " **NOW!** "

He conjured a spell, as Birchum gasped, "What the devil?"

Clifton saw the scenery go down, as he was by the file box, minus his father. Grapplehook said, "My dear Clifton Nevins… _You_ have been chosen to play the starring role in the greatest spectacle of the age – _THE SUMMONING OF BOG NOUGAT!_ "

Clifton gasped, "WHAT? The bloody devil I will! Where's my father?"

He ran off, by Grapplehook did a spell, planting Clifton's feet on the ground, not moving an inch. He then explained, " _Bog Nougat!_ The most terrible of the ancient ones, banished from this earthly plain for over six hundred long millennia… But you, with your extraordinary psychic gift… you will intone the words to bring him from the realm of darkness, into the light!"

"The hell I will!" Clifton barked.

But he was magically by the box, as Grapplehook sneered, "Yes… The hell you _will_. But should you refuse to play the role, a certain father figure of yours will meet an unfortunate end. An unfortunate end, as he is lowered down into a vat of flesh-eating ants!"

Birchum was hanging upside-down, as he shrieked, "YIPES!"

Clifton gasped, "FATHER!"

Grapplehook smiled, "You are the one with the gift, of course… Which reminds me…"

He conjured a spell, removing his _EXE Factors_ , the can o' nuts and Johnny Ho-Tep, from his pockets. He then said, as he was suspicious, "Don't want you to try any funny business…"

Clifton sobbed, "Okay… You win… Cue the entrance music…"

Grapplehook spoke in a demonic voice, " _Bog Nougat, The Primal Prince at Chaotic Night! Descend to us through the writhing wastes of the outer darkness! We summon thee from the deathless words from the Bombinomicon!_ "

He then said, "It is a book from my master, Merasmus. Now _you_ say " _Umkay onninay, the Oggerbay's inefay_ "."

Clifton had a plan. He said, "What's my motivation? I'm not feeling it."

Grapplehook said, "Abject fear."

Meanwhile, Birchum looked on, as he pleaded, "No… My son is about to launch Hell on Earth! I have to do something for my son… He has been proud of me… My darling Clifton… I cannot have the Nevins Family line, through 7 generations, dating back to the rule of King George, end with me and him…"

He imagined two young people, _who would later be Steven & Michelle Nevins_, "And once the family line ends with us, if we're lucky, two more will follow the line of the family blood, for we believe that right is wrong, and evil is blind."

Grapplehook barked, "YOU! Shut up, or I lower you down!"

Birchum said, "Sorry, guvner."

He thought, "But how do I get down from here?"

He had an idea. He pulled out a sheet of paper, inside his coat, and rolled it into a stick. He reached for a nearby torch and lit the tip of the rolled-up paper. He swung over and reached for the sandbag. He burned the rope, connected to the sandbag, and set it ablaze. The moon fell down, hitting the dummy that was floating in the circle. It fell onto the beseeching mat, as the Sphink lit up its eyes, showing the Hieroglyphics " _Foot, Snake, Squiggle, Squiggle, Bird_ ". He threw some leftover cookies into the nostrils, as Clifton noticed the dummy. He said, "Johnny!"

The nostrils spewed smoke, as the dummy flew to his arms. He said, "Alright, Dad!"

Grapplehook said, "What's that, child? Did you say the enchanting words? I'll help you again. Just say " _Umkay onninay, the Oggerbay's inefay"._ "

Clifton said, as he looked down, "WAIT! I SEE HIM! Bog Nougat! There he is, in the chest!"

Grapplehook gasped, "Bog Nougat?"

Clifton said, "Uh, no… What does he have? Floating tentacles? Red eyes? Slime? Shorter than I expected…"

Grapplehook was crossed, "THAT _IS_ HIM!"

"Well, you should've told me in detail!"

He ran to Clifton and said, "Oh, where is he? Where? Where? Let me see!"

He shoved him off, as Grapplehook looked inside. Clifton held up Johnny and said, "Look close…"

He threw his voice and mimicked Grapplehook's voice, "Bog Nougat! I summon you! _Umkay onninay, the Oggerbay's inefay!_ "

Grapplehook cried, "HEY! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

The box shook, as he gasped, "Uh, oh…"

The box shot out fire from inside, as Grapplehook was violently sucked in. Clifton and Birchum covered their eyes and looked away, as Grapplehook was sucked in. The box sucked ALL the toys in, as the lid slammed shut, and landed in the center of the stage.

Clifton looked on and said, "Amazing…"

Birchum jumped down and said, "Jolly good show, son!"

He ran to his son, as he cried, "FATHER!"

He smiled, "I'm so glad you're safe… That dastardly Grapplehook played us like guard dogs…"

Birchum smiled and said, "Now, son, I do not care what you do… In fact, I believe you have earned my respect… in your age, I believe you can be whatever you want."

Clifton said, "Gee… Thanks, Dad…"

They hugged, as Clifton asked, "So, what'll we do about _this_?"

Birchum said, "No worries, my son. I think I know the perfect man for the job…"

* * *

In a dark basement in New York, Birchum presented the box to Bennie. But the yellow man said, "Look, I'm flattered and all, but we don't do this hocus-pocus and Frisbee, anymore. Besides, I'm into the dry-cleaning business now… and Nefer-Didi is going to school for-."

Nefer-Didi barked, "DAAAAAAD! I told you! Nefer-Didi is my slave name! I go by _Bubbles_ , now."

Clifton smiled, "Well, why not just _Didi_?"

Bubbles smiled, "Meh."

Bennie replied, "Sorry we can't help you, but you see how it is."

Birchum said, "Yeah, we see how it is… Shouldn't we just leave it here?"

Clifton said, "Americans… You and your influences! You weren't yourselves, anymore, after you came here! I mean, look at you! You have American jobs, do American hobbies, have American names, and HEY! Even your cucumbers are cut, length-wise!"

Natasha gasped, as she sobbed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? OH, _meska leeza dooza-fizzel einsafeld!_ It IS true! Papa, we have fallen so far… We have forgotten our heritage… We have forgotten that we _are_ RGBs…"

Bennie barked, "AGH! Okay, fine! We'll keep the file box… On _one_ condition!"

Natasha said, "You two will live with us, here in this boiler room. There's plenty of space."

Bennie barked, "We needed _someone_ , other than us, to protect the file box."

Birchum stated, "Well, how about this? Once my son grows up, have a child or two, and get a job, he and his offspring will guard the box for you, without fault."

Clifton barked, "But Father… I'm only 11."

Birchum huffed, "Oh, stuff it, son…"

Bennie said, "It's a deal!"

He then said, as he shook his hand, "Now, before you go, we'll have to have a spell of protection to keep it safe."

Bubbles said, "Let _me_ do it, Dad!"

Natasha instructed to Birchum and Clifton, "Stand over there, so you _won't_ get caught in the magic. Ha-ha."

Birchum smiled, "Won't want that, right?"

They stepped aside, as Bubbles conjured the spell. Only problem was…

"Okay… Uh… How does that spell go again?" She asked herself, "Uh… I KNOW!"

Clifton gasped, "The _Holstein Hex_?!"

He ran off, "NO! NO MORE COWS!"

The scene goes to slow-motion, as Birchum ran to his son, screaming.

"CLIFTON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bubbles fired her spell, as Birchum shoved Clifton out of the way.

 **BONK!  
** Clifton was knocked out, by a hit to the head, on a brick wall. But Birchum, however…

 **ZAAAAAAAAAAP!  
** Birchum was zapped by the spell, reducing him into nothing… nothing but dust and bones. Bennie groaned, "Oh, dear… Clifton has a thing for that Holstein Hex…"

Bubbles asked, "Uh, should I do it again?"

"I believe we'll have our cousins take care of it… Shame, though… His father was proud of that kid…"

Natasha said, "Oh, Papa… We must make sure that he must never know about what Bubbles did…"

Bubbles said, "I'm sorry…"

Bennie said, "I guess you're right. Perhaps the kid can provide us a few children to continue on in his work… Perhaps, with his enormous powers, we can have his children, or if any, his grandchildren, protect the _Devil's Fileware_. Nattie, do your stuff, sweetie~!"

She spoke in tongue, as Clifton was sapped of his memory, including how he got psychic powers and the adventures he had with his father, Birchum Nevins. Natasha said, "Now, when he wakes up, he shall be at home, back in his country of England, not remembering anything… And if anyone asks about his father, we say that he died, protecting his son…"

Bennie stated, "Nah… Let's just say that he died in an accident at that steel mill he kept bragging about. Sounds fair?"

Clifton was magically transported home, as Bennie said to his family, "You know, while our cousins will guard the box, I hear that there is a great studio apartment on 83rd Street… Two bedrooms… built-in washer-dryer…"

As the RGB People left, the ashes of Birchum blew in the wind, as the movie faded to black…

* * *

 ** _The End…?_**

* * *

June finished watching, as she was with tears in her eyes.

"Grandfather…" she sobbed, "My great-grandfather… was killed… by _them_?"

Beth appeared, as she said in Dawn's voice, "I'm sorry, June… I'm so sorry you had to see that. While it was your grandfather's own fault, Birchum P. Nevins saved him, thus continuing the legacy of the bloodline – _Nevins_. If Clifton died, your father, aunt, and you wouldn't even exist… even me… and your mother wouldn't have married him…"

June whimpered, "Why? Why did those guys lied to me? Why did my Mom and Dad lie to me? WHY DID MY FAMILY LINE LIE TO ME? THEY LIED! MOM! DAD! AUNT MICHELLE! **EVERYBODY!** "

She bawled, as she cried, "I DON'T KNOW, ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAAAH!"

She continued crying, as Beth held her, in her own voice, "My sister… Don't cry…"

June held her hand, as she said, "Why did they do this to us, Sis? Why? I have psychic powers and a future… but… Why would she lie to me? My mother… my aunt… and Father…"

Beth said, "I know it hurts, but time heals wounds… But DO NOT blame yourself, Mom and Dad, _and_ their friends! Those guys looked out for you, and they made sure you're safe. One minor mistake, and it took a life! WHO CARES? You're still alive, right?"

June pouted, "I don't know…"

She then thought, as she was sniffling, "But… Maybe… Maybe _they_ know…"

Beth asked, "Huh?"

June noticed one of the badges on the table, which was a passageway to the cyber world. She then growled, "Maybe those jerks will tell me what is going on… And Beth, you're coming with me."

Beth asked, "ME?! But June, Sis, wait! I can't go with you! Auntie Michi needs me!"

June barked, "Screw Aunt Michelle! As far as I'm concerned, I'm not speaking to my family and friends, again! You, however, I need a witness… I want to know, about the _Devil's Fileware_."

Beth pleaded to her NOT to get the box, but June knows where it is. She and Beth then went down to the AAW Safe Depository and grabbed the mystical box. She then said, "We'll need this… And I don't care what Mom says… We want answers, and now! Think about it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at it, this way! _Bog Nougat_ , evil creature, cyber world beings, mystical powers, time travel, mind control, and so on… It makes no sense, Sis! I have to know the answers… and fast! Beth, I promise you… Help me…"

June hugged her, as Dawn's voice asked, "Master Hanajima, shall I beseech this?"

Hanajima said, from the heavens, "Oh… kay…"

Beth smiled, "Sure… But I'm keeping an eye on you, Sis…"

June scolded, "NO! I'm the older sister, so you stay with me, Bethany. BIG SISTER PSYCHIC POWER~!"

She cheered on, as Beth was worried, "Why do I have a feeling that this'll be disastrous?"

They walked together, as June tapped her badge, revealing a green wireframe portal. June held Beth's hand and said, "Don't disappear on me, kiddo. And don't bawl."

Beth smiled, "Brat…"

They jumped in, as the portal closed. The screen went to static, as it was quiet.

The narrator appeared, as she was by the huge HDTV, " _Two ancestors… four laserdisc reels of film… and one filebox… A fifty-year old story, now forgotten in the sands of time and history… But the past has a disconcerting tendency to claw through in the freshly-laid soil of the present, and wrap its cadaverous fingers around the entrails of the future._ "

* * *

At the office, Peter returned, as he was refreshed.

"Sorry about that, kiddo. I had to-." He gasped, "HEY!"

The DVD ended, as he grumbled, "I'm telling your Mother on you! You watched the whole movie, without us, not heeding Mizuki's warning!"

He removed the DVDs, as he said, "So, tell me, was it exciting, bra? Did Birchum and Cliff get sucked by sex-crazed nihilist sewer rats? If so, Farra owes me $20! Or was the twist a shocking moment that it scarred you, for life? Obviously, it was adult-orientated, seeing Miz said that a being named _Bog Nougat_ , and its cult, was present… whatever that is."

He turned off the TV and said, "Come on, kid! Don't keep me in suspense! What was it?"

He turned around and called, "Hey! Are you playing hide-and-seek in the office?"

He signaled to her, but nothing. He looked around and said, "June?"

He went to her seat and said, "But the door was… locked…"

He shivered, as he moaned, "Uh-oh… Heather's gonna kill me… It's bad enough Farra let Makie kidnap her… but… … … … …June?"

He looked around the office for clues, but he doesn't know that June and Beth had already left to the cyber world.

The narrator smirked, as she said to the 4th wall, " _Keep your hands behind the computer, at all times… The ride is about to get… twisty…_"

* * *

June and Beth, meanwhile, was riding down the slopes to the cyber world, as June thought to herself, "Those guys that worshipped me, like I was a goddess… Maybe they'll shed some light into this mystery… But if I fail in this matter, and we all die… Great-Grandpa Birchum, lemme say that I'm sorry… sorry that you had to suffer. I will avenge you, much as my Mom has protected me… But now, I'm going alone…"

Beth looked on in worry, as she said, "June…"

* * *

 _"The Gang in The EXE Files" will return in:  
 **Act III – Whatever Happened to June Nevins?  
(or "CTRL-ALT-DEFEAT!")**_


	16. Gang Q&A Part 3

In a dark alley, a blue hedgehog was running down the streets, at the stroke of Midnight. From far away, a huge man in a black and tan trench coat and hat was walking to the corner. Somber music is played, as the hedgehog laughs in an echo. The man walked down road, hearing the hedgehog's laughs. He started walking faster, as he heard footsteps. A blue hedgehog appeared in front of him, as he gasped, "Dude…"

The hedgehog has red demonic eyes, with blood leaking down. He then smirked in a demonic grin.

 _Wanna play a game?_

The man replied, "Sure, dude…"

He removed his trenchcoat and followed the hedgehog.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, he was at Green Hill Zone – _Zone 1_ , as the man was in his black shirt and gloves, in gray pants. He walked down the path, for a couple minutes, until he spotted a path of dead animals, splattered all around the field. He breathed black smoke, as he said, "A disturbance…"

He walked down the path, as he stopped, seeing Evil Sonic. He asked, "YO, dude! What is with the dead animals? Eggman slaughtered them, or what?"

He flexed a bit, as Sonic hissed.

The screen went static, as Peter was transported into a fiery forest. He gasped, "No way… What is he trying to do?"

He ran off, as he panicked, "I don't know what's going on…"

Evil Sonic made his laugh, as he ran after Peter. He ran off, as Evil Sonic chased him. They kept running, but Sonic was gaining on him. As he was closer, Sonic disappeared. Peter was out of breath, as he was scared.

"Dude… That was scary…"

He turned around, and saw Sonic. He lunged at him, as the scene went black.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

 _You're too slow… Want to try again?_

Sonic laughs evilly, but…

 _Fuck you!_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

 **POW!  
** Peter landed a huge Justice Railway Upper on the Evil Sonic, decapitating the demon hedgehog. He smirked, as Sonic's body was on the ground, dead and bloodied, "Not today…"

He moaned, "Pains me to do this to a video game legend… even from a Creepy Pasta dish… with real blood."

He walked off, as the text showed up in black.

 _Justice wins again!  
It is GOOD DAY to be giant man!_

Peter added, "Don't get me wrong, but… his recent games sucked, lately."

* * *

 ** _EXE-Tra 03  
Peter Giese's Q&A  
(Gang Q&A – Part 3 of 6)_**

* * *

Peter was walking to his table, bringing in a chicken pizza, in a box. He set it down and sat down. He looked at the 4th wall and said, "Oh, hello. I am Peter Giese… and this… is my meal…"

He said, "This is another of our _Q &A Segments _in the story, as we went past 4 more chapters, interviewing the story and each of The Gang's member's facts and trivia."

He leaned over and added, "It also has ideas for future stories, requests, and interesting tidbits… which remained unanswered… I had 400,000 fan letters, mostly from female robots… for _twelve_ seconds…"

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _Easy there, Heavy Weapons._

Peter pulled up some letters and said, "Ah, here we go. Let's start here."

He put one letter down and placed it aside, saying that it's saved for last. He began the _Q &A Part_.

 ** _Question – How come we never see you exercise?  
_** (Peter): How come? I go out, a lot, take walks, jog, and even lift up weights. Luckily, Mizuki is trying to make me lose weight, all because of food that I eat. But I'm still a rotund and firm 287.  
(Farra, from outside): That's not what the scale said~!  
(Peter, to Farra): HEY, SHUT UP!

 ** _Question – Are you afraid of robots?  
_** (Peter): Joanna is… Ohhhhh. You're referring to my fan club? Why yes. That's because there are a LOT of fembots and gynoids, who want me so… But in Arc 2, earlier on, there were robots that repulse me. So, to answer…  
(Peter laughs hysterically)  
(Peter): No. Have you forgotten that I once destroyed Sailor Scout Robot Clones in _"The Gang – IN-COLOR_ "?

 ** _Question – Are you similar to Kinnikuman?  
_** (Peter): Hey, well, interesting fact. You see, I was born on April 3rd, 1983, the same day that Kinnikuman premiered in Japan.  
(Heather, from outside): That's nothing. "K-On!" debuted on his birthday, years ago~! Coincidence?  
(Peter): I just was going to say that, man.  
(Heather, from outside): Oh. DISREGARD!

 ** _Question – Who is your favorite character that resembles you?  
_** (Peter): Donkey Kong. Farra, for some reason, considered me as a towering ape. I took care of her… I told her that she's a blonde Pikachu. And we fought for hours on end. She was hurt, saying that she wasn't like Pikachu. She really wants to be like Sonic the Hedgehog.

 ** _Question – Do you play video games?  
_** (Peter): Damn right! I owned a Super Nintendo, a Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance, a Nintendo 64, a Gamecube, a Wii, a DS and a 3DS, and Playstations 1, 2, 3, & 4\. I'm a multi-purposed gamer!

 ** _Question – Are we expecting a wedding with you & Mizuki?  
_**(Peter): Uh, we're not engaged, just yet…  
(Peter looks at his right hand, which has a ring on it)  
(Peter): Oh, right… We _did_ get engaged. But we're still working out the kinks of the preparations.

 ** _NOTE:_** _Mizuki & Peter married on March 18th, 2015… before the story was made._

 ** _Question – When is the wedding?  
_** (Peter): March 18th. Patience, dummy.

 ** _Question – You have a desirable crave for food. Is that bad?  
_** (Peter): Technically, yes… But I live for the feast. Moreover, if it's all for me, I don't share… unless I'm full.

Peter looked at his pizza box and was surprised, "Oh, my god… Who took a slice from my chicken pizza?"

He growled, "Alright…"

He roared, " **WHO TOOK MY SLICE?** "

He returned to his Q&A part. He said, "Sorry. Where were we?"

 ** _Question – You and Miz-K Takase seemed similar in the stories, together. Is there a connection?  
_** (Peter pauses, and puts the letter aside, nervously and shaken)  
(Peter): Uh… … …

 ** _Question – What is your status with your former ex, Asahi Sakurai?  
_** (Peter): Well, it _was_ a brief date, after Mizuki was hospitalized. However, Asahi loved me, but didn't feel the flames of romance and lust. Sadly, she knew that taking me from Mizuki was bad. I'm saying that she cheated on me… but… Maybe you should ask _her_ , about this. As for my relationship status quo with Asahi Sakurai… my conclusion is this: Someday she'll find a prince to date… Maybe… * _giggles_ * Maybe…  
At least I was the one that told Kazuki Sendo off, when he wanted to date Miz, again.

 ** _Question – If you ever dated someone, would you date Saki Hanajima?  
_** (Peter): Uh… No… To be honest, dating her is like dating the devil. I mean, look at this way: _black hair, black clothes, and purple eyes…_ She scares me.

 ** _Question – In the story, you said that you fought The Undertaker, a WWE Legend. Is this true?  
_** (Peter): Yes, it's true. In fact, that is the reason I have the gauntlet in my hand, the Darkness Shadow, and my pet crow, Luzer.

Luzer flew in, as he stated, "That's not how it happened… He met me, _before_ his fight with The Undertaker."

Peter explained, "You see, during The Gang's time-off, following Mistress Makie's defeat by us, I was visited by the Deadman, who recently went 22-1. I figured I wanted to make use of my life, and fight in my Beast Gene, to perform such a feat… I would do, what Brock Lesnar already did… BEAT The Undertaker. But it didn't start there. Because of this battle, it was the first I used my gauntlet and cried out…"

He raised his arm up and bellowed, " ** _By the power of the gem!_** "

He held his arms out and roared, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He turned into Master, as he fired a beam to Luzer, turning into Dark Hawk. Master exclaimed, "I am like He-Man, crossed with The Incredible Hulk. In fact, it was the first time I made an appearance, when I battled the Deadman. You see, during my battles, I met with The Undertaker, but only for a certain task… It's hard to explain, though. In fact, The Undertaker was the reason I have the Darkness Shadow, in the first place."

* * *

 ** _Somewhere… at night, at a lone ghost town…_**

Master narrated, as Peter was walking down a huge deserted area, "On a typical night, I was summoned to visit a town called _Wet Dry Gulch_. It has been deserted for years… It was a mission task by Kanaka Nanase, for a solo mission. There was something going on there, but in my old form, I have a thing against the spectral universe."

He was walking through the gulch, as he said, "Damn… I knew it'd be like Crystal Park's Western Land. Hope I don't run into Minako the Kid… uh, Minako Cassidy? The Venus Kid? Uh… Artemis Earp? Scratch that."

The town was at daytime, as a lone crow hovered over Peter. He chirped, as he landed on a sign. They stared down, as the black crow whispered, " _Dark one…_ "

"Excuse me?" Peter asked.

This was how he met Luzer. He walked off, as he asked the crow, "You can talk, dude?"

"Yeah. I mean, you are in the home of the _Dark One… Dark One…_ "

"Yeah… Uh, dude, not to be rude, I'm no Doc Doolittle."

"No, but you _are_ of a power…"

He fluttered around him, as he said, "You will need _more_ power. You will fight _the One…_ "

He flew away, as Peter asked, "Uh… Okay?"

* * *

Minutes later, he arrived at the middle of _Wet Dry Gulch,_ as he sensed a disturbance. He whispered, "Let's hope I don't run into _her…_ "

He spotted a girl in long blonde hair and a Sailor Fuku uniform, trimmed in red and blue. She was in a red eye mask, as she said, "Well, well… Peter Giese… We meet again."

It was Sailor V. She said, as she prepared, "Y'all think you'd find me here, boy. Now, it's time to draw."

Peter flexed a bit and said, "SMILE when you say that!"

They started down, from the distance, as Sailor V smirked, "And now, in the name of love, Sailor V will punish you…"

Peter said, "Delighted. Let's go, bitch! I've waited months to get my hands on you."

They prepared to fight, as Sailor V held her stance. They charged at each other, exchanging their punches. Sailor V stood tall, as Peter prepared to charge up his punch. She dashed at him, but he landed a severe gut punch. She was struck in the solar plexus, and then dropped to her knees in pain. She coughed, as she moaned, "You… … …you can't be… so…"

He said, "Admit it, Minako. I always win, in Scouts vs. Gang!"

"Minako?" She asked, "Who's this _Minako_?"

"Uh, duh? YOU, you little blonde idiot!"

"Heh-heh… Well, granted… we are very versatile and powerful… yet not strong enough… You've met someone of my likeness… pardner… but I believe… I'm not… what you… seeeeeeeeeek…"

Her eyes faded to black, as she was coughing blood. She moaned, "Sailor V will never die… she just… _rest… in… peace…_ "

She died, as her body went limp. He growled, "No. She's dead… Did I just kill her? Wait… She's _not_ Minako?"

Dark clouds started to grow in the sky, as Sailor V's body started to fade away, blowing in the wind. Her body disintegrated into dust, blowing away. The sky went black, as a gong was made.

 **GONG!  
** The entire area went black, as Peter asked, "Ohhhhh, kay… What the hell is going on?"

 **GONG!  
** The entire area relit, as a tall man in a black hat, coat, and a beard appeared. He walked down the sandy field, as he started to look down at the spot of where Sailor V once lied.

"Just… another soul… for the Grim Reaper…"

Peter shivered, as he stepped back in fear, "It… It can't… be…"

The tall man stared down at Peter, as he asked, "Are you the one… that stopped her?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"She was resurrected… as an embodiment… of fear."

"Say what now?"

"This girl, _Sailor V_ , is just a figment of souls… that haunts the fields of… this ghost town."

"Uh, I'm lost, Deadman."

The Undertaker huffed, "I… am in no mood… of your demented trivial and jovial actions, boy. This girl haunts _Wet Dry Gulch_ , and I was supposed to be the one… that puts her to rest. Sadly, it's not going to be easy, seeing you stole my thunder… but then again, you have experienced it, boy. You inherit a powerful source… within you… but it's not enough."

"Not enough?" Peter asked, as he stepped forward, "You don't know what power feels like. The man… at 21-1… Yes, I saw it, and I hope Brock Lesnar gets his comeuppance! And Deadman, I come in peace, since I _refuse_ to fight you. Unless, of course, what happened to this girl's corpse… was a mere accident."

"It's no accident, boy. You had to add that to your criteria of your greatest feats. But now, I have to take it from you… Not just your deeds… but your soul…"

Thunder boomed, as The Undertaker removed his hat, and showed his demonic eyes. Peter whispered, "Whoa… Dude…"

The Undertaker said, "You see, Giese… You cannot kill… what is already dead… I will challenge your _mortality…_ and I will best the _Beast_ inside you…"

Peter removed his blazer, as he snarled, "You bastard… Granted you are a great wrestling legend, I have been adding your fight with me into my _Bucket List_."

He added, "The first was eating 2 large chicken pizzas, with extra sauce and chicken; and the second being on the cover of a Facebook post. You're, uh… _Number 6_. Hey, how ironic. 6, as in… Well, never mind."

He pounded his fists, as he said, "But you'll always be _number 1,_ in my book. I thought the disturbance was Minako Aino's evil twin or ghost… but I guess it had to be you. One way or another, you're going down… And for the record, you _are_ getting old, but I see that age comes befo-."

 **BOOM!  
** Lightning struck, as Peter yelped. He whispered, "Oh, okay. So, skip the levity and fight, or just-?"

The Undertaker removed his coat, showing a black tank top and pants, with black fighting gloves. Peter whispered to himself, "Nice tattoos."

The Phenom prepared to fight, "Before this is over… be you _man…_ or _beast…_ you _will_ … _Rest… in… peace…_ "

Thunder boomed, as they charged at each other. They clashed in a lock-up, as Peter dropped him to the ground. The Undertaker grabbed his legs and tripped him down. He stomped on his back, and then landed an elbow to his head. He grabbed his ankles, as Peter flipped over, tossing him into the ground. He was lying flat on the ground, as Peter said, "You're good, but not good enough."

Undertaker sat up, as Peter croaked, "Eep! Okay, never mind."

He launched a barrage of punches at him, all the while, he blocked each punch. He grabbed his left hand and said, pushing him back, "Learn from experience, boy. You can never defeat me."

He twisted his arm around and then walked up a small rock, onto a wooden fence. He still held onto his arm, and then jumped down, landing a forearm smash onto his arm. He dropped to the ground, as he was in pain. He moaned, as he held his arm. He growled, as he was standing up, "Alright… Deadman… you tell no tale… but I say I kick no tail…"

He landed a swift right hook into his chest, as he held his fist, starting to glimmer in red sparkles. He held his fists up and boomed, "WHOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! FIRST TO FIFTH WIND! I'M OKAY WITH THIS, BITCH!"

He prepared to strike, as Luzer fluttered down to the tree. He watched on and said, "Oh dear… He's got the gift… from his…"

Undertaker grabbed his neck, and prepared for a chokeslam, but Peter countered it, as he was up in the air. He landed a swift kick to the chest, and dropped The Undertaker down. He was on his knees, as Peter was warming up. He called, "WHEW! You got something to share, baby? You haven't seen the real powers of the Beast!"

The Undertaker held his arm up and rose it up, shaking the ground. He said, "Maybe not… But not even YOU can withstand… the many damned and doomed souls… of my victims…"

A bunch of skeletons appeared from the ground, brownish and dead, with most of their bones decaying. They surrounded the huge man, as he huffed, "Big deal. I met ghostly football players, better than them."

He held his fist up and roared, " ** _BIG MAN TORNADUS!_** "

He swung his right fist around, in a huge discus lariat spin, knocking down the skeletons that approached him. They all fell into pieces, as he said, "YEAH! Is that the best you got, _Deadman_?"

Sailor V appeared, in a zombie-like form, and said, "No… Try _me_ …"

He gasped, as Sailor V launched a strand of her beaded chain, and spun around. She called out, " _Ministry Love-Me Chain!_ "

She swung at him, and tied him up tightly. She dashed up and jumped in the air. She called out, "DIE! _SAILOR V KICK!_ "

 **BAM!  
** Sailor V's kick was countered by Peter's fists. His arms broke free, before she landed the kick. He snapped out of the bind from V's Love-Me Chain, and then said, "Wrong. _YOU_ die."

He landed a huge uppercut and said, " ** _JUSTICE RAILWAY UPPER!_** "

Sailor V was struck with his huge punch, and was decapitated. Her head was flying into the air, as the rest of her body melted into sand.

He responded, in confusion and shock, " _THAT_ NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!"

He said, as he turned to the Undertaker, "Is that it, boy? I'm sure that wasn't it."

The Undertaker growled, as he said, "Good job, son. But it's not over, until I say it is. Because I want… to bury you… in your own tombstone."

"Chicken and extra sauce, please."

Luzer griped, "ENOUGH WITH THOSE JOKES! They are so corny!"

He called, "HEY, CROW! Do me a favor, and help me out, or just shut up! Last thing I want is a chat with a stupid parrot."

"Crow." Luzer said.

The Undertaker tackled Peter down, as he was being pinned to the floor. He landed a barrage of punches into his face, as Peter took the hits. He moaned, "Too strong… Not even someone can best me… not even those Sailor Guardians."

He shoved him off, after a messload of punches, as he roared, "ENOUGH!"

He bellowed, "I didn't hear any bell, Taker!"

He growled, as he and Peter exchanged punches. After that, they stopped, while Luzer was amazed. He then said, "Whoa… He's good. I cannot believe that he's very strong."

He nodded and flew down to him. He held up a brownish right glove and said, "Okay~! Here goes nothing."

He dropped the glove on Peter, as he called, "Put this on!"

Peter put it on, as he asked, "Uh, dude… What the wha?"

"No time! Just call it like it is! Say _"By the power of the Gem, I have control!_ " and with it, your Beast Gene _and_ Darkness Shadow will merge!"

"Darkness Shadow? Another Precious Gem? From HIM?!"

The Undertaker kicked him down into the dirt and then said, "Well, boy… It is time you are read your Last Rites."

He picked him up and powerbombed him into the ground. He was deep within a crater, as The Undertaker turned away. Peter moaned, as he was in pain, "That… damn… Phenom… Stronger than I thought…"

He lifted his arm up, "There's but one option left… Crow Dude, you better be worth it."

He sat up and roared to the heavens, " ** _By the power of the Gem…_** "  
He held his arms out and boomed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He rose up, as he transformed into Master. He landed on his feet, as he flexed a bit. He said, "What magic is this?"

He looked at his body, as he whispered, "Amazing! I am like ten times stronger than the strongest man on Earth, even the smartest, the luckiest, and the most interesting man on Earth."

He flexed, as The Undertaker said, "Well put. You may be a challenge."

"A challenge, yes. I'm no Brock Lesnar, but let us test this theory. Not only I say you should be 22-0, but I want to know… Does fighting me prove that you want the man that conquered you? I say yes. Besides, even in this strength, and maximum power, I say that you're no match for me."

The Undertaker held his arms out and shot lightning around Master. He groaned, "He must have control over the storms. A dark power, but with a heart so pure."

They brawled, as they exchanged punches, ending up in a stalemate, as they blocked each punch, every time. The Undertaker stepped back, as he tackled down Master, grabbing him in the Tombstone Piledriver.

 **WHAM!  
** The Undertaker landed his head onto the ground, knocking him out cold. He kneeled down and said, "Your soul… is mine…"

Master groaned, as he was motionless, "Ungh… You make it too easy…"

His eyes widened, as Master jumped up to the ground. He flexed again and said, "AAW Agent Peter Giese, but call me Master, the most powerful man in the alternate universe!"

 **POW!  
** He landed a swift jab to Undertaker. The Undertaker struck back, with punches of his own. They continued to brawl, with every punch and kick, as they both were not losing fatigue. Storms continued to grow in the darkest night, as every fist made by each of the powerful beings, it boomed a massive storm in _Wet Dry Gulch_.

 **XXXXX**

Hours had passed, and Master & The Undertaker continued their tempest of ferocity and forte. They continued to brawl, until Master groaned in pain. The Deadman dropped to one knee, as Master whispered, "Darkness flows through him, as do I… It seems we are evenly matched."

He thought, "And if I know my logic, this is how Precious Stones work, when fused together."

The Undertaker stood up, sweaty and tired, as the storms continued. He said, "You are indeed worthy…"

Master was panting, as he said, "You, too. Now I know why you _were_ unstoppable. Yet, in these worlds, you still are."

He stood up, as he said, "Undertaker, I admire your worth of stamina and power."

The Undertaker added, "I admire your power, boy. But that kind of power will _never_ be matched. But it will be powerful enough, if you learn to control it. You… have nothing left to prove to me…"

Master replied, "I should say not. If I keep going, I'd be up a pine box. And we all know how that will end."

The Undertaker turned away and said, "Good. One day… We _shall_ meet again…"

Lightning struck him, as he disappeared from the darkness. In the wake of his disappearance, Sailor V's soul screamed in the echoes, as it disappeared into the sky, eviscerating into nothing. He looked up and said, "Sailor V… Nothing but a faker. Looks like _this_ Scout has been called up."

He laughed heartily, as Luzer said, "I don't get it."

 **XXXXX**

Peter left the gulch, that morning, as he had Luzer with him, "So, crow dude, you have a name I can give you?"

Luzer said, as he was on his shoulder, "Only _Luzer_."

"Loser?"

"Oh, no. It's Luzer. L-U-Z-E-R."

"Oh, like Lex Luger… but with a Z."

"You could say that."

They walked down into the sunrise, as Peter said, "You know, buddy, it looks like I found me a buddy for a pet. Plus, you DO have a talking feature, much like Sailor Moon. That reminds me, in this power, I can trounce Sailor Venus."

"Use it wisely, my friend."

"Hey, yeah. Also, wait until the guys see you!"

Luzer flew off, hiding in a tree, as he said, "Oh, no! NO! Sorry, but… I don't think I can man up to those guys… I don't think they'd believe you."

"How come? One little fight with The Undertaker, and I got a new power… and The Gang won't believe me? I'm sure the others will like you. You are a cool bird dude."

"Yeah?"

He perched onto his shoulder, as Peter huffed, "But if anyone asks, it's not a pirate thing or an Emo."

Luzer said, "Okay. But the minute I see daylight, I'm hiding. I'm not a fan of the sun, since it's a crow thing. Plus, I'm afraid of the light."

He laughed, as Luzer hovered over him, "Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, ha, ha, ha, haaaa… Oh, man, what a wuss. Y'know, Luzer, this looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

They left _Wet Dry Gulch_ , together, as a new team was born – _Master and Dark Hawk.  
_ Also, how Luzer can become Dark Hawk is another story, for another time.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in orbit, a severed head was floating in the stars. It was Sailor V's zombie head. It was not moving or twitching, as it was floating in the endless seas of space.

* * *

( _TF2 Closing theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

Percival was in the stage, as he said to the audience, "Peter and The Undertaker fought well, throughout the Alternate Worlds' Mind Fuck, known as the _Moji Mikisa_. But being a legend and a high and mighty fighter isn't what makes Peter a great hero. Strength and power is the key to everything, but it's more to that. In today's EXTRA chapter, Master used his fists, but he used something _more_ in his bout with The Undertaker. That's right. He used his brains. Why the brain, you ask? Brains aren't always just for intelligence, but with this thick muscle of Master's, it's the one thing that he needs. And like _your_ brain, as well, it is the one muscle that you can develop, to give yourself power.  
Until next chapter, this is Percival, signing off, wishing you good luck and good health."


	17. Episode 3 Part 1

The narrator explained, to the 4th wall, " _Trust – the main item in teamwork and friendship. But does The Gang trust each other, the answer is yes… but only to certain members. Would you believe me? If you last recall, The Gang unearthed 4 mysterious DVDs, marking the story of how the Devil's Fileware was arisen to the world, long before the Moji Mikisa. Engrossed by the cinematic efforts of June Nevins's ancestors, The Gang had no time to ponder these mere questions.  
But in just a moment, you will be plunged into these murky philosophical depths of mistrust, as June Nevins left the world, with her sister, Beth, both of whom were under the ESP Perk control, and in the guidance of Saki Hanajima and Hikari, both of whom have disappeared from these mixed-up realms. The Nevins Sisters look for answers, hoping to shed light on their family tree's unexpected pruning._"

Peter looked around the office, as the Narrator continued, " _But little does she know, when Peter returns from The Gang's important mission, briefly, only to discover…SHE IS GONE! And many are asking… WHATEVER HAPPENED TO JUNE NEVINS?_ "

Peter trembled, as he growled, "No… June's missing… Where did she go? The door was locked, and-."

 **BOOM!  
** A huge purple lightning bolt shot in front of him, as Hanajima's ghost appeared in front of her.

"Do not be afraid, young one… Forgive me for the entrance…" she said, "But it is true that your friend is missing. I am only a guiding light in the AUs, and I promise, I will help you."

Peter shouted, "Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

 ** _Act III – Whatever Happened to June Nevins?  
(or "CTRL-ALT-DEFEAT!")_**

* * *

"Such language…" Hanajima smiled, "I… am Saki Hanajima…"

Peter asked, "Huh? Wait, _you're_ the one that Percival told us about? The _same Resistance_ girl who planted the evil seed in Tohru Honda, turning her into Onigiri?"

Hanajima said, "No… That's Aya's doing… Unfortunately, I was there, and I wanted to halt her process… Despite my efforts, I couldn't succeed… But Haruka, _the one_ , destroyed her… namely she was a practical use in main cast… much like a Starter Pokémon."

Peter said, "Seriously… What do you have against evil? And listen… not to be rude, but…"

"June Nevins? I know. She's missing, and I cannot sense her."

"Wait… If you're a ghost… completely black… how come you can magically appear, to help us? Aren't you dead?"

"Yes. I'm dead… but my soul, along with Tohru and Uo have joined me in the blissful paradise of Heaven."

"I thought it was Hell… seeing you shoot lighting, and is a dark psychic."

"Come again?"

"Well, look at you! You come straight from a Gothic Lifestyle! You – _black hair, black nail polish, black clothing, purple eyes_ … If you were with blue eyes, that's the touch of death!"

"I am not of death, as you speak. And to add, I _never_ cut my skin with blades. That's an emo. I am merely for guidance, since my body was in no longer of use…"

"Really? Did you die?"

"Not really… But I'd rather not explain. You've got a wily lifestyle, with two _Precious Stones_ in you…"

"Yeah. You could say that I'm like a brave version of a Gladiator."

Hanajima said, as she stepped backwards, "Forgive me, my friend… June is missing, and I cannot sense her. I sense a disturbance going on, somewhere in this city."

"WHERE?"

"I can only tell you that it's right here… I cannot give you any more information."

"Shit!"

"But that's okay, my friend. Find June, but rescue the city, first… She is _The One_ …"

She faded away, as she said, "You know I'm right…"

She disappeared, as Peter thought, "Wait… In _this very city_?"

He gasped, "JUNE!"

He growled, as he removed his shirt, changing into a white shirt and gray pants. However, he was stopped by two people, in the office.

"Holy beef tallows on pickles, onions, lettuce, ketchup, mustard, and cheese on a sesame seed bun! Was that-?"

 ** _Hajime Yagi  
Leader of AAW A-Squad  
One-half of AAW's Leading Agents  
Sci-Fi Geek-turned-popular author  
Likes: Books, the starry sky, and justice  
Dislikes being treated like a nerd (or flat-chested)_**

"Saki Hanajima…" Peter said, as he was upset, "My friend's daughter is missing, but there is a disturbance going on, here in this city!"

A boy in short hair and a suit said, "Oh, don't be that way!"

Yagi barked, "Shut up, headbucket! You know we trust people in AAW… unlike before."

Kazuto stated, "That was _one_ time, against a vile alien! And it wasn't my fault, _this time_!"

 ** _Kazuto Iizuka  
A-Squad Agent  
The other half of the Leading Agents  
Current President of Earth (won via Emergency Election)  
Boyfriend (and future husband) of Narue Nanase_**

He exclaimed, "One gaping hole in our old home, including a sighting of a submarine, and they shut down the _whole_ beach!"

Peter growled, "Grrrrrr…"

Yagi said, "Calm down. I'm sure June will be fine. In the meantime, we will help you locate June _and_ the disturbance."

Peter said, "I'm going alone."

Yagi said, "We insi-."

"I SAID I'M GOING ALONE!" He hollered.

He added, "And I'm taking the Desoto. The Gang took the BattleVan. I had to walk back…"

Yagi asked, "Wait… How _did_ you come back here, alone?"

Peter said, "Well, we arrived at a city, near North City, where the first problem began, and we wanted to get there, together. We left June here, as usual, but then I forgot my lunchbox. I was hungry. You cannot leave an AAW Agent behind, without an empty stomach."

Yagi said, as she threw the keys to him, "Be careful with our car."

Kazuto barked, "WAIT! You don't even know how to drive!"

Yagi stated, "And YOU'RE banned from driving my car, Iizuka."

"Look, I am good at the wheel."

"Unless you count crashing into walls, telephone booths and poles, and the occasional pedestrians."

Peter left, as Kazuto replied, "And… he's gone. Shame that he didn't hire us to help out."

Yagi said, "Still, Saki Hanajima's ghost just resurfaced, like the Nintendo Virtual Boy… and gave us a dire warning about the city's sudden attacks… and the missing girl, June Nevins."

Kazuto asked, "Uh, Yagi, one question… Who's June?"

"Beats the hell outta me, little buddy."

 **XXXXX**

Peter was driving in the Desoto, carefully, as he arrived at 2121 Straight Street – The Gang's apartment. He then spotted two boys in red and blue attire. It was Obadiah and Jebediah, the guardians that guarded the _Devil's Fileware_ , from _Act I_. They were in pain, as Obadiah moaned, "What happened?"

Peter stopped the car and stepped out, "HEY! You were with June, before the incidents! TALK! Where is she?"

Obediah cried, "We don't know!"

Jeb explained, "One minute, we were enjoying our leisurely break from guarding the _Devil's Fileware…_ "

Obediah said, "The next minute, BAM! The lights went out!"

Peter narrated, as the scene went black and white, " _Through a fog of anger, rage, and somewhat a helping of cookie dough, I tried to withstand my anger. But I still remember the good advice from Sterling Archer, during our bonding together…_ "

 _Archer said to Peter, as they were watching "Gator", "You know, Big Guy, you should learn to intimidate people. Here's some helpful ideas to help you out. Rule One – Don't let the suspect get control of the conversation. Get in there and surprise them. Make him talk, ask a question, call him a liar, or freak him out. If all else fails, strike him. But not too hard. Pam struck me badly, after I interrogated her."_

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _For this entire scene, the scenes will be in black and white._

Peter growled, "Start talking! What happened? And where did it take place?"

Obediah said, "Okay, we were at your house, in the basement, and… NO, wait, I think it was a BOOM, more than a BAM…"

Jebediah said, "Really? I distinctly said it was a BAM."

Peter barked, "What are you talking about?"

Obediah cried, " _The Devil's Fileware!_ Ever since you guys took it from us, out of protection, terrible, horrible things have been happening! And now _they_ have arisen! We're DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

Peter slapped them both and roared, "Stop doing that!"

Jebediah pleaded, "Easy… You need to control yourself… Anyway, we heard that noise, until you scared us, with that intimidating look at us."

Jebediah said, "Yeah, and that is about it."

 _Archer said, "Rule Two – If you hear them changing the subject, their alibi is a lie. And that's the game, Peter – contradiction."_

Peter barked, "LIAR!"

Obediah cried, "OKAY! YOU WIN! We happen to spot a girl in spandex, and a weird top hat! It was before Jebediah and I came here, and those weird robot girls in rose pink suits were marching along, passing this house!"

Peter gasped, "MAKIE?! But how?"

Jebediah cried, "We don't know… It just happened, all of a sudden! But why didn't you say anything?"

Obediah cried, "I don't want _him_ to kill me, since we were confronted by this weird boy!"

"WHO?" Peter roared, "WHO WAS THAT OTHER PERSON?"

Obediah shrieked, "It was the _Malevolent One_!"

"Malevole-? MAL!"

Jebediah said, "Of course. I'll bet Mal, the one you said, is the reason why Mistress Makie must've escaped the Cyber World, when the File Box was taken by you… and moreover, those androids with the obsessions for _Brothers_."

Obediah sobbed, "I'm so sorry…"

Peter returned to the vehicle, as he said, "Well, not as sorry as that bastard and that faux successor gonna be, when I catch up to them! I believe you… Your _precious_ Princess, June, is missing. And I'm going to find her. Trust me. You two stay in our basement, until this blows over. We'll give you a call, if anything comes up."

Jeb said, "We were on our way back to the Cyber World, anyway."

Obediah added, "I suppose staying _here_ is safer than being in the information super highway…"

Peter drove away.

 _Archer concluded, "And Rule Three – the easiest target is the non-human forms… If you want the real shit, ask everybody around the neighborhood. Of course, some nuts are tough to crack."_

Peter narrated, as he was driving, " _Archer's words were useful, but this is a tough case to crack. I don't know much about Mal… except when he almost influenced Farra into becoming Floné… I wrote a mental note to Archer, at The Gang's next gig, and to see "Smokey and the Bandit", and went out to squeeze some punks._ "

He drove to a huge city, as he continued, " _Makie Sasaki – Cyber Division's Public Enemy #1; NOW AAW's Top 10 Most Wanted fugitive… That demented little woman wanted June's powers because she was "special". Now that special little girl is missing, and I was about to cut loose. Treading into the neon current of this bask city, I'm hoping to make a Lucky Strike… and not like the cigarette. I don't smoke._ "

He kept driving, until he spotted a girl with black hair, holding up a sign, which says " _Car Wash – This Way; 24 hours service_ ". He smirked, "Hello, trampy…"

He parked the car and called to the girl, "YOU! You're one of Makie's goons!"

He slapped her sign off and roared, "WHERE'S YOUR BOSS? WHAT DID SHE DO TO JUNE?"

The girl pleaded, "I don't know… I haven't seen my boss, Mistress Makie, since you unjustly trapped her in the Cyber World… I'll never forget her cries for help, as she was zoomed inside those four wireframe walls… Anyhow, after that, still under Makie's obedience, I've been re-evaluating my life choices… I started as a mannequin girl, holding a sign. But I was too fidgety, so I became a sign-spinner… It's a very therapeutic career for a former henchman for a very noble and wonderful leader… I mean, is there anything worse than a teenage Rose, waving her roses high, like some pre-teen child? Since then, I became a wonderful sign spinner, and have a boyfriend. Since my master left, I wanted to pursue career choices."

"How nice of you."

"But enough about me… You should talk to another girl… She was plugged into the ins-and-outs of this murky and glorious metropolis."

Peter yelled, "GIRL?! WHICH ONE? Another one of Makie's bitches?"

The girl sobbed, "NO! Mandy! She's the same girl that was with me, before my shift. She does, in this city, traffic stolen merchandise and tawdry gambling rings."

"I watch what you say about the word _"Tawdry_ "."

"Sorry. I forgot that's one of your friends. EEK! Don't hurt me again!"

"Just tell me where she is!"

"She hangs out in the corner of Gus and Hank, at the Latin Quarter!"

"You keep that sign spinning. I'm coming back to you, shortly!"

He went to his car, as the girl continued spinning. Peter narrated, as he was heading to the Latin Quarter.

 _"Mandy… Now there was a name that left a bad taste in my mouth, and an itchy sensation in my stomach. Still, there was one way to skin a rat… one girl befitting to plug-in the bad wiring of this city…_ "

 **XXXXX**

He arrived at the corner, as he confronted a girl with long black hair. She saw bright headlights on the car, as she asked, in complete trembling, "Huh?"

Peter stepped out, but Mandy ran off in fear. He went in his car and chased after her, heading to a dark alley. Mandy was trapped behind the dead end, as Peter had her cornered.

"Alright, bitch! No way out for you!" He barked.

She pleaded, "Oh… It's only you, one of those AAW wannabes… Uh, how's it hanging?"

Peter said, "My partner's got a missing case of a missing daughter! And she's upset, because it's hers! And someone thinks YOU know something about it!"

Mandy said, "Ohhhh… Yeah, I think I do remember something, family-wise, back then. Anyway, here's what happened…"

She explained, "I was giving directions to this crazy foreigner, wandering around in circles, scaring all the kiddies, and-."

"WHERE?"

"AUGH! You're too loud! I don't remember, but it was, OH! It was over that way, two miles from here!"

Peter stepped back, but warned her to stay there. Mandy nodded, as she said, "GAH! He's such a hothead."

He drove away, heading to find a man, whom Mandy called him a tourist.

 **XXXXX**

" _Mandy helping a tourist? It was absurd… but then again, way absurd than Agent Iizuka… before he was President. So imagine my surprise that I spotted her tourist, wandering around the Bad Side of Town._ "

He arrived at an empty lot, looking around the area. He spotted a man in blonde hair and a black jacket and pants. He called to him, "HEY! You there!"

He spoke in a German accent, "Oh, _guten tag_ , American visitor."

He cornered the tourist, as he barked, "And a _Gutting Tag_ to you, too! Listen, a little birdie in faux nails told me that you were there."  
"OOH! An American Police shakedown! Thrilling…"

"Yeah, it's an honor. Now, what do you know?"

He explained, "I was given directions to the Museum District by one of your colorful citizens."

Peter asked, "And Mandy sent you here?"

"Ja…"

"Dirty lying rat… WAIT RIGHT HERE! I'll be back, in a moment."

He left to the Desoto, as the foreign guy said, "People in this town are so unhinged…"

 **XXXXX**

He returned to Mandy, as he cornered her, "YOU THERE! Listen up!"

Mandy laughed, "Well, did you solve that case?"

He growled, "SHUT UP! We're talking about that foreign guy you met! You lied about that!"

"NO, I WASN'T! What are you talking about?"

"You sent him to the wrong side of town, just so you let him get trampled by your rat pack!"

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. Because I'm not speaking to you, anymore, without consulting my lawyer."

He grabbed her neck and roared, holding his fist up, "You want a lawyer? FINE! HERE'S A TASTE OF KNUCKLE JOE AND HIS FOUR BROTHERS, FOLLOWED BY HIS LEFT COUSIN, ONCE REMOVED!"

He prepared his punch, but Mandy shrieked, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! Jesus…"

He let her go, but did not let her out. Mandy explained, "Anyway, as you said, we had him stuck in the wrong side of town, looking for the Museum District. But that guy ended up running in circles. If you ask me, he deserves it, acting high and mighty, in those tacky European socks. GRODY!"

"WHAT?!"

"Easy, Big Fella… I mean the Bad Side of Town, you know: Hobo-Ville, Slum City, Pittsburgh, that sort of jazz. Continuing my story, I only did that to jack him up in fear. When a big fight broke out, me, the tourist, and that other girl ducked down behind a crate, and-."

"Other girl?! WHAT OTHER GIRL?"

"Oh, you should've seen that loser. She had a horrible jumpsuit, and with a sign, spinning like a loser… And an even bigger loser had this top hat, cane, and tacky jumpsuit, but she just fought the guy."

Peter growled, "So, that sign-spinning punk DID see Makie!"

Mandy continued, "After that, the fight ended, but this guy scooped up something in his hat, and I was back here… And that's all I know. Honest."

"Fuck your honesty, Mandy! And what did he take as a _souvenir_?"

"Well, all I know is that it was some sort of stupid piece of ripped up paper, which that girl had, before she dropped it."

"WHAT WAS IT?"

"I don't know! Something! What is this – _The Beverly Hills Question Department_?"

Peter thought, "So, that guy didn't leave empty-handed."

He said to her, "We're done here… But _YOU'RE_ not leaving the city; AAW regulations – you're free to go, but don't leave town. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, rent yourself a hotel."

Mandy snuffed, sarcastically, "I'll count the minutes…"

She pouted, as Peter returned to the car.

 **XXXXX**

At the Bad Side of Town, Peter returned to the tourist, as he called to him, "Okay! Let's run through this, in its entirety! And speak slowly! I'm an American!"

The tourist said, "Oh, okay… Anyway, the girl was kind enough to give me directions to the museum district, about an hour ago. At least I thought it was, but-."

Peter barked, "YOU LIE!"

The tourist winced, "You're right! It was 57 minutes ago… You Americans are sticklers."

"Tell me more!"

"I was about to give her a tip for the health, but all of a sudden, a huge explosion happened in your asphalt fjords. At least I thought it was… we call it a _Weishen-melman-thighzen-hugzen_."

" _Wineglass-miser-_ what now?"

"You know, _Weishen-melman-thighzen-hugzen_. It's the stunning word for big huge fight, between that nice kind woman and a very strangely clothed woman with a sign."

"Huh…"

"After the fight moved on, I found that I was robbed from my pockets. I was leaving, empty-handed and _ibble-skibbled_ out of here, with nothing but the clothes on my back. You know what else… I am starting to think that this isn't the Museum District, at all."

"Your story is interesting, but you left out one small detail – you, you metric-lover, picked up something, after the fight! The rat you met saw what you did! NOW SPILL!"

" _Ja, ja_ , it's true! I took a souvenir from the fight! I didn't think anyone would notice. Here."

He gave him the slip of paper, as he thought, "Hmm…"

The slip of paper said " _Dr. Kensington_ ".

"Kensington…" he then yelled at the tourist, "WHO THE FUCK IS KENSINGTON?"

The tourist pleaded, "I don't know! I don't know! Just don't hurt me!"

He said to the tourist, "Enjoy your stay, then. Also, find another person, trustworthy, to take you to the Museum District. This place is a huge maze of ne'er-do-wells and lowlifes."

He returned to the car, as the tourist barked, "You Americans are animals!"

He drove away, as he narrated, " _Kensington… Finally, a clue! That name rang a bell, like a sleigh in July… But it didn't need to… I think that girl that I saw was at the fight… And maybe she'll shed some light._ "

He returned to where the girl was spinning the sign. She paused and shrieked, "NO! Not you again!"

Peter said, "We got a lot to talk about, about your boss, Makie!"

The girl pleaded, "But… Since you imprisoned Mistress Makie, I was-."

Peter yelled, "That rose is smelled purty, but your scent stinks, _Ramona_! Your pal Mandy told me everything about how you and her hid from a fight going on!"

The girl sobbed, "It's true… Oh, you're right. I am a loyal follower to my master, but deep down, I'm a coward… You see, it was a fight between a tourist and… and… Yes, it was Mistress Makie, herself…"

"YOU LIE!"

"But it's true! A few minutes ago, I was spinning my sign for Mandy and the tourist, when Mistress Makie suddenly appeared, chasing after a strange man, with a dopey enamel grin."

Peter growled, "MAL! I recognize that smirk, from Mike, his good side."

"You know of the Mal you speak of?"

"He's the Malevolent One that tried to kill Haruka, only to take her powers."

"Oh, yes… _The Chosen One_ … He was wearing a blue shirt and khakis, and has this _True Blood_ hairstyle, like he was a tan-skinned vampire, with dark shadows in his eyes. He kept speaking about revenge on this Lolite girl, which reminded me of the Haruka, you also speak of, in which Mistress Makie has a vendetta on… To my everlasting shame, when I took a glimpse at his face, I cowered behind a small crate, like a small Calico Kitten, shy of its new owners, after being adopted, as my Mistress and her prey skirmished. After my master and the creepy boy left, I discovered he had dropped _this_."

She showed him a small roll of putty, in a spool, as he asked, "Where did you get that? It looks like one of the _EXE Factors_ , since Makie and Mal have one thing in common – world domination!"

The girl replied, "Well, yes. I'm surprised that he didn't come back to get it. But he was in some sort of a hurry… Oh, well."

He asked, "So, what is that, a Power Siphoner?!"

The girl said, "I believe it's one of the _EXE Factors_ that my master has been searching for, for years. Do you have any idea what it is?"

He barked, "GIMME THAT THING!"

"NO! I can't give you that! I need it to return to Mistress Makie! If I give her the toy, she'll praise me for my accomplishments, forgive me for abandoning her, and welcome me back to the Roses fold, with open arms. I wonder if she'll promote me…"

Peter smirked, as he calmed down, "Hmph! Still just a child… You're deluding yourself, kid."

"What are you talking about?"

Peter spoke in a _noir_ fashion, "The only thing Makie is welcoming you back with is a fistful of laser cannons and turning you into a mindless gynoid. You can't go home yet. You can't even get on the porch. You've bitten the rotten apple, peed in the kiddie pool, and rocked the hand in the cradle. You're a sign-spinner to her, now, and that's all you're ever going to be."

The girl sobbed, as she was crying, "You're right… It's hopeless… No matter how hard I try, I'll never be in the good side to my master, Mistress Makie…"

She cried, as Peter took the putty. He then said, "I hate to break it to you, but you're not a very good sign-spinner, either."

He returned to the car, heading back to AAW HQ, where Kazuto and Yagi are.

 _"I hate to see a grown Rose cry, but I got what I needed, and someone was waiting for me. So I returned to headquarters, as I gazed into the abyss…_ "

* * *

Back at HQ, as the scene regained color, Peter returned with the clues. Yagi asked, "Hey there. I see you calm down."

Peter said, "Yeah. But I need your help. These two clues I found, during my hunt. Maybe this will lead me to Makie, Mal, _or_ June… Practically _all three_ …"

Yagi said, "You're right. The computer is in the next room. Just put the clues together, and we'll take you to the destination."

Kazuto added, "But after that, you're walking home!"

Peter said, "Yeah. Also, I'm sorry I blew up back there. I was worried about June…"

Yagi said, "No harm done, Big Guy. But we _will_ need the car back."

He placed the items on the computer, as it pinpointed the location of the Museum District. He said, "Bingo! I think we'll be able to find June."

Yagi added, " _And_ the _Devil's Fileware_."

"Eh?"

"I hate to break it to you, Peter, but someone took the Devil's Fileware _and_ June, all in one sitting."

"WHAT?"

He growled, "I bet Mal had it planned! Or maybe it was Makie… First, Kanaka Nanase is missing, then June goes missing, now, _The Devil's Fileware_ is swiped!"

Yagi stated, "We'll worry about rescuing the box. You go find Heather's daughter."

Kazuto said, "I call shotgun~!"

Peter smiled, "Thanks."

They headed to the Desoto, as Peter asked, "Hey, about Kanaka, any luck on finding her?"

Yagi said, "No luck. But we'll have Agents Archer and Lana takeover for us, until we return."

Kazuto replied, "Most of our agents are too busy, trying to grab hold of everything that's going on."

Peter replied, "Well, if she _does_ become found, you notify me. I should return to my friends. But first, I have to find June, or Heather will murder me."

Yagi asked, "I wouldn't worry about you… seeing that June Nevins _is_ her only daughter, before Beth."

She added, "When you left, I went to the records and read Heather's files. I didn't know she had two daughters."

 **XXXXX**

They arrived at an abandoned museum, located in downtown F City. Yagi said that the disturbance is located there. Peter stepped out and said, "Well, I'll be fine. If you guys can find the _Devil's Fileware_ , inform me. Also, tell the others I had to separate for a moment, for an emergency mission."

Kazuto said, "Good luck~!"

They drove away, as Peter stepped inside. He entered a huge museum wing, which is a lot of displays, showing dangerous moments in the world. He looked around the displays and said, "Interesting… I should visit this museum, when I get the chance."

He didn't know is that one of the displays has the display of the dreaded _Bog Nougat_. Only June knew about this creature, and not The Gang. Peter then noticed a small footstep on the ground. He held up a blue iPhone and said, "Seriously, Farra's got to learn to keep her possessions in a safe place. Plus, it's a good thing Mizuki upgraded her iPhone. I don't believe in cellphones."

He held the device up and took a photo of different footprints. He removed his footprints, also revealing Makie's prints. There was a lone track of prints, leaving the museum, heading outside. He walked outside and followed the prints. They led to a dead end, as the tracks stopped at the end of the stairway entrance. He then scanned the footprints and found a match.

" _Footprint DNA Match found – 1 match…  
Match found – Asahi Sakurai, B-Squad Agent AAW_"

"Asahi?" he asked, "Why is the world-?"

He noticed a huge double door, from far away, and saw flashes of light and explosions. He then ran to the stairs and went to the double doors, which was the entrance to the planetarium room.

"This leads to the star displays… Did Asahi come to fight Makie?"

He opened the door and took a peek. He then saw Mistress Makie, blasting a huge pink fireball at Mal.

"YIELD TO MY INCOMPARABLE MIGHT, NECROMANCER!" She bellowed, as she fought.

Mal shouted back, "AW, GO PLAY GYMNASTICS IN RUSSIA, YOU DERANGED BARBARIAN!"

They were fighting amongst each other. Peter said, "Makie… and Mal? They're fighting each other. Huh, I guess it saves us the trouble."

He then noticed Asahi, tied-up in a chair, trying to break free. He gasped, "Asahi! And… Grapplehook?"

Monsieur Grapplehook was with her, in the next chair, beside Asahi, with his mouth covered. He concluded, "Wow… Age hasn't got to him. He sure looks spry, after 60 years."

Asahi cried, "PETER! Get me out of here! This place smells of failure and brimstone!"

Peter called out, "YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING, AT ONCE! AAW!"

Makie gasped, "YOU! The same big man that thwarted me, and imprisoned me in cyber space?"

Mal barked, "I never heard of you, but I heard _big_ things…"

Makie said, "The girl we have is an interloper. However, she is no use to us. We wanted the old man, and his _Devil's Fileware_."

Mal snarled, "You mean _I_ wanted it…"

Asahi said, "Well, we don't have it!"

Peter added, "That's right! You're never getting it off our hands!"

He thought, "How am I going to tell them that the box is already gone?"

Asahi pleaded, "Please! I need help!"

Mal said, "She's so annoying, when she cries."

Makie barked, "SILENCE, YOU INEPT LITTLE PUNK! You are nothing but a FAILURE!"

Mal smirked, "Look who's talking, multi-time loser!"

He fired a blackish fireball, but she fought back with a pink fireball. Her Roses fired at Mal, as Peter crept through the skirmish. Asahi said, as Peter tried to untie her, "Oh, thank goodness… I can't believe these guys are territorial. It's like Civil War!"

"No time. I'm not leaving you, without Grapplehook. I think maybe we need to rescue him, without them noticing. We're going to need a plan."

Asahi sobbed, "You're right. Oh, where's Haruka when you need her?"

Makie and Mal stopped fighting, as Makie gasped in anger, "Haruka? The _same_ little brat that ruined my evil plan to disband and destroy the Lin Kuei and U.S. Yagami, and ruined my first attempt at the Cyber Initiative?"

Mal gasped in anger, "Haruka? The ancestor of that Gemiloid poltroon, Lolite, who has foiled my attempts to obtain the _Herbal Zester_ , and take over the world?"

Makie growled, "I hate her."

Mal shouted, "I HATE HER!"

Makie then realized, "Yes… Yes! A common enemy. I propose… _an alliance_!"

Mal smirked evilly, "You get the Earth, _I_ get the universe?"

Makie cheered, "AGREED!"

Asahi gasped, "Oops."

Peter sighed, "Good one, stupid!"

Asahi said, "It wasn't my fault. I was saying it out of context and mainly to picture what would she do, that's all."

Peter shouted, "IT _IS_ YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Makie ordered her Roses, "Minions! After him!"

Peter gasped, "YIPES!"

He ran off, calling, "Hangon-I'llgetyoulater-SorryAsahi!"

Asahi cried, "WAIT!"

She groaned, "Aw, man… He didn't bother to ask how I got here… Now I'm stuck with Failure Girl and Mr. Hyde. I like it better when they were fighting… Nothing more than C-List Super-villains."

The Roses chased after him, as Asahi looked around. She looked at Grapplehook and loosened her binds. She whispered, "I have to stall for time… Peter loosened my ropes. I hope he survives this…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _The story continues, as we begin, in the next chapter, the second half of The EXE Files…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers past Character Shout-Outs from over 100 Miz-K Takase fanfics  
_** _NOTE: The Gang and other characters starred and featured in this fanfic does not count. The characters are namedrops of different original and popular stars, in my 100+ fanfics, over the past five years.  
Also note that some of The Gang's members do NOT appear in this arc._

 ** _Hikari –_** _Pokémon's Dawn; female protagonist in the "Pokémon Diamond & Pearl" series. She has appeared in numerous fanfics, including "Haruka Party", "The Jenny-Joy WPCA Mystery", "Iris: Unfriendly Wishes", and the "Miyazawa & May" series, as she played three different roles. Her voice was featured in this story, but not her physical form. In Season 6, Hikari died, after a battle with the Hunie Bucs.  
 **NOTE:** Hanajima's name was mention, but since she appears in the story, her shout-out doesn't count._

 ** _Tohru Honda –_** _From Fruits Basket, a popular anime and manga, loved by all. Tohru Honda, despite her good girl attitude and polite demeanor, she is the catergory-1 A-List villain in the Yuki-Haruka Verse, appearing in "Miyazawa & May" Seasons 3 to 5 (including "The Nightmare of Onigiri", the M&M Prequel), as the evil Onigiri, aptly named, because she was called the "Lonely Little Rice Ball". She also appeared in "Maiden Triple Threat", again playing the antagonist role._

 ** _Arisa Uotani –_** _From Fruits Basket. She is the blonde girl who was a bully, until Tohru's mother changed her life. Uo's roles in Miz-K's stories are limited. She only appeared in "The Nightmare of Onigiri", which was her death scene._

 ** _Narue Nanase –_** _The alien girl from "Narue no Sekai" and Kanaka's sister. She has appeared in numerous fanfics, including her debut in Miz-K's World: "Rachel's Memories of Fighting". Her most notable role in the stories was in "Miyazawa & May", in which she plays dual roles – herself and the Narue Android, Narumi Nanase. In the Narue series, she is dating Kazuto Iizuka, and is rumored that she is married, according to the final chapters of the manga._

 ** _Floné_** _– She is the evil alter-ego of Farra Stevens. She was spawned in her childhood, after her stepfather abused her, mainly, leading to Floné to appear, and ruin her stepfather. She made her **only** appearance in Season 6 of "Miyazawa  & May", only to be defeated by Farra, herself._

 ** _Gus and Hank –_** _The ever-displeased technicians from the "Maiden Universe" series. They currently work for Koyomi Mizuhara, founder of the Maidens for Hire, and are employed in the Yagami Branch._

 ** _Mike –_** _From "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" and "Total Drama All-Stars". He is known for his 5 split personalities – Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Mike, and Mal (this story's main antagonist). Mike is the original winner of "Total Drama All-Stars", winning over Zoey. In the fanfics, he is a member of the Good Teens, along with his girlfriend, Zoey, and his buddy, Cameron Wilkins._

 ** _Haruka –_** _Pokémon's May. She is one of Miz-K Takase's regulars, and is the star of "Miyazawa & May". May is a trainer, born in Petalburg City, Hoenn. She appeared in numerous fanfics, including "Miyazawa & May", "Haruka Party", "Service with a Smile", and made a guest appearance in "The Gang – IN-COLOR". She is known to be a target for evil villains, as she holds the Herbal Zester, the 13th Precious Stone of Control._

 ** _Lolite –_** _The twin of Haruka, also known as April. A girl with black on her, made of clay. But she wasn't born that way. April was actually a descendant of Lolite, one of the Gem City citizens, with the powers of the Herbal Zester. She only appeared in the Miyazawa & May series, except for Season 5. Her lineage and relationship with Haruka remains a mystery, however._


	18. Episode 3 Part 2

Peter was running around the museum, as the Robot Roses chase after him. He ran to a lone pillar, as the girls chased past him. Peter smiled, as he lost them. He then said, "Amazing… I never knew Mal & Makie would form an alliance, under the grudge of Yukino Miyazawa & May… and like it or not, this is big. I hope to meet with The Gang, before this is over."

He said to himself, "Still, though… There's only one way out of this… Save Asahi Sakurai… save Grapplehook… and return to the fellas. But first, I have to break up these lovebirds. Mal may be of knowledge of the powers I hold, one being from a Quarterback Ghost, and the other from The Undertaker, but he never met the _Beast_ of The Gang."

He nodded, as he looked around. He whistled to the open window, as Luzer fluttered down to him. He called, "You called, Master?"

"Oh, yes. Listen. I don't want Mal and Makie to find out, but I want you to hide in the shadows, in the observatory."

Luzer gasped, "Why me?"

"Because, stupid! Asahi is in there, and we cannot risk that. Just don't get caught by Mal… _or_ Makie."

"Right. But should I meet with Asahi?"

"Just not in front of evil villains."

He fluttered off, as Peter headed downstairs. He then pondered, "Now… I have to think of a plan, in order to break up Makie and Mal, and to assure that Asahi's safety is claimed. Also, there is Monsieur Grapplehook… and why he is here, after 50 years… or 60, give or take? Lemme see… Is there a clue, somewhere?"

"Hey, you!" A voice called, "What are you doing here, late at night?"

He turned around and asked, "What, me?"

A man in a black uniform, a black hat, and a headset was addressing to Peter, "Hey, yeah. I mean you. Of course, I didn't want to spook you."

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you were running from those evil girls. And you were talking to a crow that you called."

He asked him, "Wait a minute… Do I know of you?"

The man said, "That depends. Who are you? I've never seen you around, since I was-. Hold on. You're Peter Giese, right?"

"Another fan?"

"No! You're AAW. You know of a Farra Stevens?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I knew it. I'm actually from Cy-Bo-Div. I know Farra's sister, and my soldier, Joanna."

"Hold on! _YOU'RE_ BRY-DOG?!"

"Name's Bryan. I'm the superior to Cadet Joanna. And also, I'm in charge of Cyber Division's Undercover Work."

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. You used to work for Steffi, back in the diner."

"Yeah, it was. Though, the boss and her partner had a tiff over my job performance. Luckily, aside from working for Chief Karasuma, I needed the money. You know the old saying… _"You'll never get rich, by digging a ditch_ "."

"I see. What brings you here?"

"Just patrolling Monsieur Grapplehook's museum. I am the night watchman, if not on-duty. But I _am_ on-duty, now, since AAW's B-Squad member showed up… along with Mistress Makie and Mal. Despite the fact that Makie escaped, I have reasons to believe that she'd show up here."

"I know. An AAW B-Squad member? It was Asahi, right?"

"Who, the girl with long hair? Yeah. I saw her, but I didn't know she works for you."

"Yeah. She's a B-Squad agent, since the whole Hunie Bucs situation. You should meet with her, fully."

"I see… Asahi, right? Asahi Sakurai, in fact?"

"Yes. Jesus, how would you know already?"

"Kid's a natural idol. I used to listen to her music, before she joined The Gang."

"So many jobs for her. She's a great agent. You should've seen her, in action."

Bryan shook his hand and said, "Anyway, you be careful on your mission. Any idea why you're here?"

"Yeah. I have to break this faction apart, of Makie and Mal. Anything I should try?"

Bryan suggested to trick Makie's Rose Minions, as he'll play stealth, while Makie and Mal form a plan. Peter then suggested that he needs a trap made, just to make it look like Mal's dirty work. He thought, "So, what about something in the darkness, since Mal is evil and dark? We don't know what…"

Bryan said, "Beats me. But you better think of something. I'm going to regain order in the museum, and have these girls calm themselves down."

Peter holds up a phone and said, "Right. I think I need expert help."

He said to the phone, "Agent Gillette, please."

He whispered to Bryan, "Gillette used to work for ISIS _and_ the CIA, but he's AAW, now."

Bryan asked, "Who? You mean _those_ losers?"

Peter stated, "They _did_ assist us in the Mech Sister situation."

At HQ, a man in a white suit was approaching the phone. He called, "Hello? Agent Ray Gillette, speaking… Oh, Agent Giese…"

 ** _Ray Gillette  
C-Squad Agent  
Former ISIS Agent/CIA Agent  
100% Openly Gay  
Raised in West Virginia  
Expert on Intelligence Analysis  
Has Bionic Legs (by Krieger)_**

"Oh, where are you?" he asked, "Okay, I got your pinpoint location… the Grapplehook Museum, in the, oh hey! The Museum District! You need pickup?"

"No, stupid!" Peter barked, "I need experience on how to spook girls, and blame it on Mal!"

"Whoa! Calm down, honey. I need the bare facts."

"Y'know…"

"Hush. Hang on, I got more on the tracking system, in the museum. What th-? Agent Sakurai is in the museum, as well. Should I patch her through?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Agent Sakurai is tied-up, at the moment. In any case, what should I use, to spook the girls? Makie and Mal are in the museum, and somehow, thanks to Asahi's big mouth, formed an alliance. So…"

"Long story short, you want to break them up, like Lana and Cyril, right?"

"Not in a romantic way. I mean, they _are_ supervillains… and Makie is Cy-Bo-Div's _public enemy #1-slash-escaped cyber convict_."

"Well, hang on." Ray said, "Looking through the AAW Files… Ah… Mal. Hmmm, you know, he _does_ resemble Mike of the _Good Teens_. Says he's fearless."

"Shit!"

"Now, now! No need to get snippy."

"We have to blame it on Mal, so he and Makie break up their alliance!"

"Well, try to blame it on Mistress Makie! No one gives two shits about her! Right?"

Peter said, as he paused, "Oh… … …Any ideas?"

"Well, funny about that. I heard that she had a thing against being called a loser."

"Obviously."

"But she has a thing against some fears… These girls must think that Makie is a loser… so they'd revert to Mal. I was thinking… maybe go through whispers, and say that Makie Sasaki isn't a great… something. What does she do?"

"Ribbon gymnastics, yoga, cheerleading, and I think studying, which is what she lacks."

Ray replied, "There you go. Try acting like _The Shadow,_ and get the haunting within them. OH! And _also_ , I got a call from Agents Cooke, Stevens, and Takase… They want to know where your position is."

Peter said, "Just tell them I'm on a solo rescue mission. Just tell them that Asahi was kidnapped by Mal, and I wanted to rescue her. And just tell them that I'll meet them in HQ, later."

"You know…"

"It's fine! I'm going to make sure she's safe. I know what I'm doing. Giese out!"

He hung up, as Bryan said, "This will be _my_ mission. You leave it to me."

Peter said, "Sorry, but Agent Gillette said that I'll do it. Here's the idea…"

He tells Bryan about the plan to manipulate Makie's goons into reverting from Makie's side to Mal's side, since Mal has NO minions. Bryan agreed to his plan, as he'll play ghost, spying on the girls' actions. Peter stated that if they try anything reckless, then he has to take them down. Peter disappeared into the shadows, as Bryan said, "Stealth, like a fox."

One of Peter's quirks in his _Darkness Shadow_ ability is that he uses the art of camouflage, by hiding in the darkest shadows. He then vanishes into nothing, clouding inside the dark shade.

"No one can hide… from _The Shadowman_. I… am the _Big Shadow…_ I hide in the shades, and speak through the nothingness of my victims, making fun time for girls that are sensitive and pure… including _hypnotized_ and _robotic_ girls…"

Two Roses appeared, as Peter hid in the darkness. He whispered, "You two…"

The first Rose asked, in a robotic manner, "Did you say something, Rena?"

Rena replied, "No. That is not. Important, Trianna."

Peter smirked, "Rena… Trianna… You should know of the going-ons, between Mistress Makie…"

Rena asked, "Our Mistress is a success at being Makie!"

He barked, "Stay out of my beard! You know what I'm talking about! Mal is purely the true man to be with, obeying his every whim. You think you're stuck with that loser, time and time again?"

He thought, "That girl I emotionally wounded… It feels like that I may have changed her. But these two…"

Rena said, holding her rifle, "Who are you? And where are you?"

He was too invisible, as he said, "Trianna, you think that Rena is going to believe a ghost story? You cannot stay with that jerk, for too long. Mal is using her, just for _his_ ambitions, all for Haruka and her mysterious powers."

Trianna barked, "Rena! What you. Know about. Mal, huh?"

Rena snapped, "Shut up! I want to find this jerk! Where is he? He can't talk to Mistress Makie like that!"

He whispered, "Mal is only using her… because she's a jerk. Did you even ask her?"

Rena asked, "Is that true? Makie is being used by that jerk, Mal? I fully obey Makie."

Trianna said, "True. And we obey. Her. Mal is a. failure. Fail. Fail."

She beeped, " _Insert data…_ "

Rena spoke on the radio, as she said, "Master, this is Velvet Red. One of our Roses have called Mal a jerk."

Makie responded, "Oh, who cares? I am friends with Mal. You don't need to ask me that."

Rena pleaded, "That's just it! One of the Roses _also_ said that Mal is using you, only for his evil plans. To be honest, his face scares me."

Makie growled, "Using me? That guy is _using_ me? NO ONE uses Mistress Makie! Find that Rose and eliminate her, NOW!"

She seethed, as she glared at Mal. He asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

She stated, "I have some insubordination from one of my lackeys, saying that you are using me for certain reasons!"

He smiled and said, "Don't be silly… Would I lie to you?"

"YES!"

"I see…"

"But I'll let bygones be bygones. They fully obey me, but I refuse to believe in the lies from my Roses. I don't address bad stuff, but I'm glad I have Ayaka Yukihiro as my target."

Asahi whispered, as she was behind the wall, "Yukihiro? But she's nowhere in my radar."

Makie smirked, "But, I'm glad she's dead."

Asahi sobbed, "No… Poor Ayaka…"

She had Grapplehook by the arm and shushed him, "If we can sneak away, we can leave these two alone, plotting and some sort."

Grapplehook asked, "But I do not understand… Why do you insist on saving me?"

She said, "Well, I had a call from a voice within me, just to come here… but it seems I was caught in a trap. When I found you like this, Makie's goons caught me off-guard, and tied me up. But I guess it's fate, since you were in the same time era as Agent Dunn's grandfather-in-law and father-in-law."

"Who?"

"Clifton and Birchum Nevins. He is Steven Nevins' relatives… whom are in-laws of Heather Dunn."

"I see… Trust me, I rather not say… But if we escape, I should turn myself in, because I threatened her in-laws."

"Uh, that's not how it works… but if we escape their clutches, you _better_ tell me the whole story… _including_ your connection with the _Devil's Fileware,_ Egypt, and this _Bog Nougat_ character. OH! And also something called Pharaoh Lennon Mak."

He said, "Secretly, I _do_ have connections to _Bog Nougat_. And as for the _Devil's Fileware_ , maybe I can assist you, since these two chimps wanted that box. Do you have it with you, or do those double-crossing Nevinses still got it?"

"Uh, it's back at AAW HQ. However, it's locked safely there, in our protection. We were unraveling the secrets to this box, over a 50 or 60-year old DVD set, which explains the story…"

She gasped and asked, "Hold on! You knew of June's grandparents?"

"Who's June?"

"Yeah… … …About that…"

Luzer fluttered down, as Asahi explained to Grapplehook about June.

 **XXXXX**

Peter crept in the shadows, as three more Roses were guarding the area. He whispered, "Luzer isn't giving me results… but browsing around these ladies really droll up my juices. Uh, _drool_ up."

They patrolled the area, as Peter went in the shadows. He whispered, "Ladies… Dear ladies…"

Two Roses gasped, as one of the Roses said, "Who is there? Who?"

He said, "Who, baby, who? Weird, right? Are you hearing voices, like a ghost?"

The Rose asked, "Ghosts? This place is haunted. This was closed down, due to renovations."

He said, "You know your two partners, patrolling the area. You love Mistress Makie, do you?"

The girl said, "Affirmative. Makie is awesome."

"Well, what about that hunk of a man, named Mal? You know, the guy that made peace with your boss?"

"Him? I don't know… He's scary."

"DON'T give me that BS! Makie Sasaki is old news! Think about it. One of your allies departed from your group, because of her. If you think about it, kid, you leave her, and then crawl back to her, you'd be welcome with gunfire and hazing. Think about it. You know that Makie is awesome, and she is well-loved by your fellow Roses. Don't make me laugh. One slip-up, and she'll send you packing. NOT because of failure… but by death. She hates insubordination."

"LIES! ALL LIES! Mistress Makie is respected by all!"

"Ditch that loser and join Mal! At least you needed a man in your life."

The girl said, as she pondered, "A man? You think Mal is a hunk?"

"Scrawny, but he _is_ a ladies' man. Plus, when he gets older, he'll have gorgeous abs and biceps. What will Makie have, anyway? Just that same old thin and lean body that is super sexy. Too bad it's not noticeable…"

"How so? Name one of Mistress Makie's flaws!"

Peter smirked, "Those breasts."

The Rose gasped, "NO! You lie! Oh, wait… Mistress Makie is flat-chested. I get it."

She spoke with the other two, "Hey, guys. What say we revert to Mal?"

The second Rose barked, "NO! Insubordination is illogical!"

The first Rose snarked, "Are you kidding me? Who wants to hang with a flat-chested loser like her?"

The third Rose said, "Whoa! She has B-Cups?"

The first Rose said, "Yeah. She makes the great Erika Avery overshadow her. She has a huge bust, at 34D."

"But she's 21."

"Aw, yeah!"

The Roses giggle, as they compare bust sizes to other famous people, as Peter smiled, "So far, it's working. Who know that girls have a thing for Mizuki-type breasts? Ds, maybe, but I don't care what size. For now, I enjoy _Mizuki's_ E-cups."

The girls marched off, as he said, "Well, hopefully that may have them occupied, for the moment. I wonder how Luzer is doing."

Back at the observatory, Luzer flutters down, as Asahi asked, "Oh, hello, Luzer. You came to follow us?"

Luzer replied, "Never mind that. You and the old man come with me to Master."

Asahi gasped, "Hold on! You can talk?"

Grapplehook said, "Yes. He's part of your friend's _Darkness Shadow._ "

Luzer said, "Uh, actually…"

Asahi explained, "Yeah. Percival said that Peter got this power. Peter kept bragging that he got it from The Undertaker."

He smiled and said, "True, but even so, a pro wrestler, even in a demonic gimmick, in these worlds, can _sometimes_ give out mysterious powers."

She said, "I never knew that. I thought he was kidding."

Luzer replied, "It's no joke. I didn't believe it, either, but it's legit."

She stated to the crow, "Okay, talking crow! Lead the way!"

Luzer said, "Not now. Makie and Mal are spying on-."

Mal called, "What's going on here?"

Asahi cringed, "Hide!"

They hid in the shadows, as Mal said, "Hmm… I thought I heard voices."

Luzer huffed, "I hate that guy…"

Mal turned away, as the crow said, "Until they are distracted, you and I will stay here."

Asahi whispered, "Man, if only we can make them fight, again. They're too worried about the _Devil's Fileware_ , since it's safe in HQ."

Luzer explained, "It's not in HQ. Someone pilfered it, _and_ June."

Grapplehook growled, "Someone stole the _Devil's Fileware_ , from behind your backs?"

They did not know that June took it, and traversed to the Cyber World with her sister, Beth.

Asahi asked, "But… Oh, dear… Poor June. Heather will never forgive us… meaning me and Peter."

Luzer asked, in a nervous state, "But, what will we do now, since we're trapped?"

Asahi had an idea. She threw a pebble at Mal's head, as it struck the back of his skull. He groaned, "Ow…"

He turned to Makie, as she was watching on, smirking in her hour of succession. He then thought, "What is wrong with her? Could she be trying to make me angry? I know she didn't do it… and let alone-."

He gasped, "GONE! Your prisoners are gone!"

Luzer sobbed, "OH, NO!"

Makie smiled and said, "Don't worry. It's heavily guarded, and they cannot escape. Those two are trapped."

Asahi cried, "Not for long!"

She grabbed Grapplehook and pressed a button on her belt. She went into _Stealth Mode_ , as she said, "I didn't think of this, sooner. Now, come on."

Grapplehook smiled and said, "Ah, such unique techniques, in the spirit of technology."

Asahi said, "Oh, it's just a cloaking device, inside a piece of our clothing. We use it, for recon missions."

She said to the crow, "Luzer, fly back to Peter. I'll handle this one, myself."

Luzer flew off, as he said, "No time, like the present. Better wait for the strike… I'm like a vulture… but not much intimidation. I'm too chicken."

 **XXXXX**

Peter was lurching in the shadows, as he continues to manipulate the girls. He left the shadows, as the Roses were in a meeting, talking about Makie and Mal. He called to them, "Hey, ladies! Over there, yonder here!"

The Roses held their rifles, as some of the girls called out, "FREEZE!"

One of the Roses asked, "Hold it! Why should we help Makie and Mal? We obey Makie!"

Another Rose stated, "Technically, they are on a truce, and a partnership."

"Truce, my shit-ass! No way that jerk will take over our Rose Army!"

"Mal is convincing, if not handsome, like Twilight!"

"THOSE MOVIES SUCKED!"

The Roses began arguing, as Luzer flew to him, "Master!"

"Luzer! What's up?"

"Your friend and Mister Grapplehook are evading from Makie and Mal, but they're too busy, concerning each other… And, uh, why are the robot girls fighting?"

"Well, I did a little mind trick, just to convince Makie that Mal is a scumbag, and the other way around."

"Oh… But you need to save her!"

"Right!"

He dashed off, as Asahi appeared by the stairway, "Hey!"

"Asahi! Good timing!" He smiled.

She grabbed his collar and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT JUNE AND THE DEVIL'S FILEWARE IS GONE?"

"I'M SORRY! But it happened, when I got back! I figured Mal _or_ Makie took her!"

"Jesus! They're clean! Do you see the box? NO! And I'm sorry that June is kidnapped!"

"Is this about her, saying your name wrong?"

"Yeah. And just to make things worse off-."

The Roses stopped fighting, as the Rose called out, "Why are we fighting? _They_ are the enemy!"

Peter said, "Oh, crap."

They fired, as they ran off. Peter called out, "TO THE OBSERVATORY!"

They ran to the observatory, as Makie was watching on. She growled, "GODDAMN IT! Why do they always ruin my plans? Sakurai and Giese… Those two… Pisses me off!"

Mal smirked, "You have a point. These two are old news."

The Roses guard the two villains, as they arrived. Peter said, "NOT SO FAST, YOU MALEVOLENT WEIRDOES!"

Mal smirked, "Even so, Haruka will be ours, if _you_ couldn't do your job."

Peter growled, "I have ways. In fact, your ladies will not stop us."

He held his gauntlet up and called, "MAKIE! MAL! Before I slaughter you, I want to know… What did you do with June?"

Mal asked, "Who?"

Makie snarled, "The tawdry one's daughter with the psychic powers…"

"Oh… I never knew that, until now… Another _Precious Stone_ , from the little one."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Makie barked, "We don't have her! And why do you ask?"

Asahi said, "He thinks you took her _and_ the _Devil's Fileware_! But you're forgetting-!"

Peter shouted, "ASAHI! Shut up!"

He explained, "Do not tell them about _that_!"

Makie thought, then shouted, "That? Huh… What did-? You… You _lost_ the _Devil's Fileware AND the little one_?!"

Mal gasped, "IMPOSSIBLE! She disappeared?"

Asahi sighed, "I didn't say anything!"

Peter replied, "Oh, boy. How did you even know?"

Asahi shrieked, "PETER!"

Mal smirked, "Simple, you fat idiot. You just told us, right now!"

Peter giggled, "Oops."

He added, "But still, she disappeared, along with the box! And I put 2 and 2, plus 3, and used X as the number for Makie's CRUSHED moments, divided by the length of _Total Drama_ , and the single OS CPU Drives owned by a Ropponmatsu, who is bonklers for me, since she's in my fan club, and multiply it by five, minus 934, and I figured that it was all YOU'RE DOING, YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLES!"

Asahi said, "Whoa… How nonsensical…"

Makie asked, "Do you _even_ know what you're saying? The equation of that equals to _3_."

Mal said, "Brilliant."

Peter smirked, "Well, I don't know why I said it, but it'll be fun to ruin you two. YOU TWO are going BACK to Hell!"

He raised his fists high and roared, " ** _By the power of the Gem!_** "

He became Master, again, as he bellowed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He shot a laser at Luzer, turning into Dark Hawk. Mal gasped, "What the-? Another controller of the _Gem_?"

Makie gasped, "I don't believe it… He's a huge muscular brute!"

She smirked, "No matter. ROSES! ELIMINATE HIM, AND HIS FRIENDS!"

The Roses were confused, as one Rose asked, "Uh, are you sure?"

"YES!" Makie roared, "KILL THEM!"

The Roses asked, "What about Mal's orders?"

Mal smirked, "I concur. Oust these losers, and claim the gem, and the Devil's Fileware…"

The Roses bowed and said, "Understood!"

Makie yelled, "BELAY THAT ORDER!"

She said to him, "Excuse me, but only _I_ control my Roses. You're just my second-in-command! Remember, I get the Earth, and you can have-."

Mal huffed, "Really? Maybe I should give you Pluto, since it's not a planet, anymore. You and your dwarf areas."

Makie gasped, as Asahi giggled, "Inappropes…"

Makie yelled, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU'D GIVE ME PLUTO! I wanted to rule the world, and you can have the rest! I'm not picky! But those are my-!"

She got a radio signal, as she overheard a few Roses debating over their master. She was shocked to learn that the Roses question her bust size. She gasped, "SHOCKED?! My boobs are NOT small!"

Asahi huffed, "Join the club."

Mal snickered, as Makie glared at him, "Goddamn it… YOU did this, didn't you?"

"ME?! What did I do?"

"You had them thinking I'm flat!"

"Well, you are, but-."

"AND! And you made them think that YOU are the Success! They are _MY ROSES! **MY! ROSES!**_ "

"And your point? We are in an alliance, after all. Besides, even for a sore loser, I can offer you help. But it seems that they are independent cyborgs."

Makie growled, as she punched him in the face. She yelled, "You bastard! How dare you talk about my work of scientific breakthrough, like that?"

She glowed in a pink aura, as she boomed, "THIS ALLIANCE IS OVER!"

Mal glowed in a blackish aura, "SAME HERE, FAILURE GIRL!"

They tackled each other, as the Roses were confused. One Rose called, "Makie, what about the intruders?"

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Makie yelled, "CAN'T YOU IDIOTS SEE I'M BUSY?"

She looked, as Peter & Asahi disappeared. She shrieked in bloody terror, as she hollered, "YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLE C(BEEP)TBAGS! GET THEM, OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF!"

The Roses marched off, as Makie shouted, "GET THEM! **KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!** "

Mal strangled Makie, as he shouted, "Not if I kill YOU, FIRST!"

They continued fighting, as Peter and Asahi escaped through the halls. Peter, in his Master Form, said, "Whew. And not once we attacked them. Looks like my brilliant scheme worked."

Asahi said, "That is great and all, but how do we get out of here?"

Peter said, "Allow me…"

He and Dark Hawk took Asahi and Grapplehook aboard, as he explained, "Asahi, we have to leave here, before they kill us all."

 **BOOM!  
** Mal appeared in front of the heroes. He roared, "GET OUT OF MY WAY! We can't allow you to escape, but we want you in the way, since we're going to oust you four troublemakers."

Makie appeared from behind, "LEAVE THEM ALONE, MAL! This is between ME and YOU, you piece of shit!"

Mal smiled, "I know… and they are a threat to us, since they knew of Haruka."

Makie yelled, "Don't you think I know that?"

Asahi roared, "Oh, yeah? You forget _one_ thing!"

She held her bracelet up and called out, " **MECHA POWER!** "

She pressed the button on her bracelet… … … …but nothing. The powers don't work. She gasped, "What? Come on! NO! You can't be out of power!"

Peter asked, "Asahi? What happened?"

Asahi sobbed, "My powers… The bracelet must've used it all… Is it malfunctioning?"

Mal laughed, "Oh, too soon? That's too bad, you little brat…"

Makie roared, "One less problem. I shall spare you… so I CAN KILL _HIM!_ "

Mal shouted, "BRING IT, LOSER!"

They glowed in an aura, as Peter cried, "ASAHI! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

Asahi said, "I should have that checked, but OKAY! LET'S GO!"

They ran off, as they both fired a huge energy blast at each other. Peter and Asahi dashed off, with Dark Hawk flying off. But…

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The blast let out a huge blackish pulse, as it pushed everyone in the museum, off from its path. Asahi shrieked, as she was pushed off to the wall.

 **SMACK!  
** She collided into the wall, as Peter flew to the wall, too. Asahi was knocked unconscious, as her eyes dropped slowly.

"My… … …powers… Why can't I…?"

Her vision was fading, as everyone was unconscious, except for Peter, who got up, crawling to her. In her perspective, her vision was blurry, as Peter cried out to her.

"Asahi! Asahi, come on! We have to go!" He screamed, in a muffled sound, since Asahi was passing out.

"Asa… hi… I am… I am…" she moaned, as her vision went fully blurred.

She faded to black, with the muffled sounds of her partner, calling to her. She passed out, as she heard nothing.

"Asahi…" a voice called from inside, "You need… an upgrade…"

Total silence, as Asahi disappeared. She was floating in the darkness, out cold, as a figure approached her. It was a girl with long blue hair and a black gown. She whispered, "Asahi's powers… are negated by a dark force… This Makie and Mal… they are responsible for this epic horror. Asahi Sakurai, I promise you'll get your powers back."

She shone in a black aura, as she transported her lifeless body into a portal. She said, "Now, Miss Sakurai… All will be right with the world… and you will save the day… and you find the source, _when_ you find it."

Asahi disappeared into another dimension. But the dark woman said to find it _when_. But where and when is she transported to?

"Asahi… The reason for this is this… A problem in the past has negated any possible outcome against Makie Sasaki. And only you can stop it… I know someone who can help you out, since she knows Makie… Only you can save yourself and her… I cannot explain further, for it may rupture the space-time continuum… For you, Mech-Asahi, this is something you shall do… by yourself…"

The portal disappeared, as the figure vanished from the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a clear sunny day in a girls' school, a girl with glasses and black braided hair was walking down the pathway to the courtyard. She then sighed and said, "Oh, what a wonderful day to think of ideas to study… Miss Ayaka is in need of new gadgets for Professor Negi."

She then spotted a figure on the ground, far away in the woods. She ran to the woods and found a body, lying helplessly and motionless. It had long black hair, a white shirt, purple overalls, and a red ribbon. Her eyes were black and blank, and her arms were broken off. She was stained in tears, blood, rust, and water.

"My god! A lifeless android, in the middle of the campus! I better get her to the lab! But…"

She paused and said, "But no… Can I trust her? I should run some tests, so we can use this robot girl, as a slave to Miss Ayaka. Now then, I have to carry her broken body up. Hang on, Miss Android Girl. I'll be right back."

She dashed off, as the robot girl remained motionless.

It appears that the woman transported Asahi to Mahora Academy, in the past. However, there was a broken girl robot doll, in the middle of the woods. That robot doll… as Asahi Sakurai, herself.

The girl returned, hours later, rolling a wheelbarrow in. She then said, "Up we go, Miss. Boy, would you be perfect for Miss Ayaka."

She scooped up her body and severed arms inside, and rolled off, heading to her secret laboratory. Will Asahi make it, learning the words of her sage, trying to get her powers back, or has she become a figment of the past… as a slave robot?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers past Character Shout-Outs from over 100 Miz-K Takase fanfics  
_** _NOTE: The Gang and other characters starred and featured in this fanfic does not count. The characters are namedrops of different original and popular stars, in my 100+ fanfics, over the past five years.  
Also note that some of The Gang's members do NOT appear in this arc._

 ** _Yukino Miyazawa –_** _The co-star of "His & Her Circumstances", and the leading co-protagonist in the "Yuki-Haruka-Verse". Miyazawa, in her adult form, is known to be like a polite mother figure, since she's a mother of 3. In the original series, which features her, she is (at 16) a student, striving on perfection, every year of her life. She wants to be #1, and ends up #1 in High School. However, her popularity continued, until she met her boyfriend (now husband), Souichiro Arima. Since then, they had a strong relationship, which we cannot tell you more about it. But just so you know, the manga of "Kare Kano" tells the entire story._

 ** _Ayaka Yukihiro –_** _While she appears in this story, she is NO stranger to the Miz-K fics. From "Negima!" series, Ayaka is the blonde bombshell and Class Rep of 3-A. She is best known for many things: she is from a rich family (the Yukihiro Conglomerate), her feuds with her friend, Asuna Kagurazaka, and her lectures to Makie Sasaki. In the fanfics, she is known to appear in some fics, including "Makie's Revenge", in which she plays Protagonist. She appeared in Season 1 of "Miyazawa & May", and later the New Year's Special, in which was her untimely demise, by Nodoka Miyazaki._

 ** _Erika Avery –_** _A star character of the "Miranda's Adventure" series. She is an archer, or hunter, from London, England, and was raised in Norris, Argos, England, and she is also Miranda Maynard's best friend. She is the only daughter of Jacob Avery, the famous thief-turned-noble hero. Erika appeared in ALL of the Miranda's Adventure stories, since she originated in the first installment._

 ** _Ropponmatsu –_** _The ever-helpful, ever-cute, ever-sexy, and ever-fail (also ever-replaceable) gynoids from "Excel Saga", synonymous to the phrase "If it's not working right, replace it!" These robots come in numerous shapes and sizes, but only Ropponmatsus 1 & 2 were from Excel Saga. Unit 1 has short purple hair and big breasts, in which it is her flaw, since her chest is causing an increase of mass, in her functions. Unit 2 is cute, with robot cat ears, and pink and purple hair, and a long cord on her head. She is a miniature version, but with a playful side. Unfortunately, she is light and easily breakable.  
There are ALSO Ropponmatsu versions, in the "Yuki-Haruka-Verse", starting at Season 1, in which they resemble Kagami & Tsukasa Hiiragi, Nikki Wong, Haruhi Suzumiya, & Miyuki Takara. But all of them are trashed, now. For "Excel Saga" fans, the original Ropponmatsu 1 was destroyed three times, and Ropponmatsu 2 was destroyed twice. But many are questioning Episode 16, in which the robots, in-question, were in school uniforms, while the other two were in their normal attire._


	19. Episode 3 Part 3

Inside a small laboratory, a girl that picked up Asahi was examining her. If you recall, she was a robot version of her, after transported into Mahora Academy, by way of dimensional teleportation. However, she was in the past, since the girl mentioned Ayaka Yukihiro, who died in an accident, long ago, in New Year's. Asahi was in her bra and panties… and in pieces, with her arms and legs removed, being mended. The girl examined her databanks and said, "Strange… This woman is a secret agent of action. But I don't know. Should I erase her memories and make her into a robot slave?"

She removed Asahi's head and said, "Of course, I can! This is the best job in the world!"

She reattached her head with a couple of wires and said, "Okay. All ready. Begin _Memory Wipe Protocol_!"

She typed a key in and began to erase every memory of Asahi's CPU brain.

 _"1% deleted… 2% deleted… 5%… 10%… WARNING! WARNING! Memory Wipe failed! Memory blocked!_ "

"WHAT?! A MEMORY BLOCK? She must have a firewall inside her…" The girl said, "Lemme see…"

She typed in, trying to hack into her databanks, only to find that she has NO firewalls. She then said, "This is one stubborn robot girl. How the hell can she be so conscious?"

The robot head beeped, as she spoke, " _Fix me_. _Fix me_."

The girl nodded and said, "I'm trying, if you'd go easy. I still need to repair all your exterior motives."

She reattached her head and said, "For this, I'm just going to repair and clean your skin and exterior panels. And also, her body is trashed. Luckily, in this moment, I'm going to make a memory wipe, manually."

She reattached her head, as she sat her up. She then opened her stomach panel and pressed her red and blue button, together. She said, "Now, _Hard Reset Memory Wipe, engag-!_ "

 **BZZZZZZZZZT!  
** "OWWWW! Shit!" the girl yelled, "What is with her and fail-safes?"

Asahi woke up, as she started to move robotically, without her arms. She beeped, "I am Asahi. I am perfect in many ways. I obey my own way, to help my friends."

The girl huffed, "Only one way out. I'm going to know what she is."

She announced, "Robot, tell me, who are you?"

Asahi replied, "I am Asahi. I go by the alias, Asahi Sakurai. My alliance is with Alliance Across the World, and is a B-Agent Android. I am loyal to my superiors, and will help out my superiors, in any way."

She beeped, as she repeated, "I am Asahi. I go by the alias, Asahi Sakurai. My alliance is with Alliance Across the World, and is a B-Agent Android. I am loyal to my superiors, and will help out my superiors, in any way. I am Asahi. I go by the alias, Asahi Sakurai. My alliance is with Alliance Across the World, and is a B-Agent Android. I am loyal to my superiors, and will help out my superiors, in any way."

The girl sighed, as she kept going, in a loop, "She's broken."

She deactivated her and said, "Well, no matter. I can overhaul her memories and replace her systems with a new OS. And then, I can program her to-. Wait a minute… Alliance Across the World? As in _THE_ AAW?"

She connected wires into her head and accessed her memory files. She then said, as she peeked into one file, "Okay… I wonder if this robot is useful, as a robot civilian…"

The video file played, as it showed Asahi, in a wireframe background, wearing a bright pink jumpsuit.

" _AAW Log #20934 – My B-Squad partners are on the location of Mistress Makie, who is hunting down any girl, turning them into cyborgs. We want to capture her and detain her in the cyber world. She has already destroyed Jubilee City, and has been on the prowl, trying to make destruction. We have reasons to believe that her minions, "Roses" as she calls them, will strike next, at Cyber City, in a way of revenge. Right now, we are tracking out clues on her next strike. B-Squad will see to it that Mistress Makie will NEVER achieve. I am upset by the motives of what she is doing, but she is a cruel woman, and we will stop her, at all costs.  
End communication – Asahi Ver. 2.9 – B-Squad_"

The girl gasped in horror, "Mistress Makie… Oh, no… She has returned? And this android is helping out? But that's impossible… Makie is still with us… unless…"

She nodded and said, "I'll inform Ayaka about this. But first, we're going to repair you, fully, with NO memory wipes, NO new OS, and NO replacement parts. Though, I think I have to be sure about this…"

She began repairing, as Asahi was beeping lightly. Her eyes started to flicker, as she was speaking, through her subconscious.

" _Where am I? Who is that girl? And did she say Ayaka? I thought she's dead…_ "

 **XXXXX**

June and Beth, meanwhile, were inside the computer mainframe, walking around the digital wire areas.

"Is this your first time here, Sis?" June asked.

Beth whispered, "I do not know… It's scary. I may have this girl's psychic powers, but I'm still me."

June said, "Uh, stupid. You can talk clearly, since you're 5."

Beth huffed, "I'm 6."

"Whatever. Now let's find these RGB jerks and give them a what-fer…"

She thought, as Beth followed her, "Grandpa was spared by Great-Grandfather… and he died because of an accident. Only I know of it, and not the others. But they have a lot of explaining to do."

Beth gasped, "AGH!"

She hid behind June, as three Yotsuba Robots were in the presence, inside the same shrine, where The Gang found the Devil's Fileware.

"Mech Sisters?" June asked, as she and Beth hid, "The evil robots that malfunctioned? Those Mann Co. devices?"

Beth asked, "Mech-who? Mann-what?"

June shivered, "I can't go in there! They'll kill me, on the spot!"

She then said, as she thought of something, "But wait… That Yotsuba Robot… She…"

Beth nodded, "I overheard. Weren't there supposed to be _three_ Yotsubas that were defective?"

 _"Yotsuba #3, a Mecha Yotsuba that is defective, learned of the purchase of our designs and measurements. According to our Brother Dearest, he has co-signed our design to Mann Co. – a company that is known for gravel… and badlands… and bloodshed. CHECK IT! It's a mess… We were created to protect cities, in the impending outcome of disastrous Mann Co. robot attacks."_

"And she said that she is one of those three Yotsubas, but the Yotsuba that spoke to us was destroyed. So, who is the fourth one?"

Beth replied, "Beats me. We should ask them."

June smiled, "Works for me."

The Nevins sisters walked to the robots, as they were praying for their _Devil Princess_. Beth said, "Wow. They really admire you, Sis."

June replied, "Indeed… but then again, Armageddon and praise just doesn't mix."

The Yotsubas stood up, as two of them turned to them. Yotsuba #1 spoke, "Ah. Check it out, Brother Dearest! It is her, the _One_ that fallen Mistress Makie and has the Devil's Fileware!"

June stepped back, as Yotsuba #2 smiled, "Do not be scared. Check it! It's us!"

June barked, "DON'T LIE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU LOSERS!"

Yotsuba #1 sighed and said, "I see. You think that you don't recognize us, after your mother gave her a lashing? Your big friend yelled at us, looking for you!"

June gasped, "Big… friend? Big Peter? He was looking for me?"

She said, "Then, that means… … … You're…"

Yotsubas 1 & 2 kneeled to them, as they said, "You came back! June Nevins – the Chosen One! You returned to us!"

The robots were in possession of Obediah and Jebediah, members of The RGB. June gasped, "YOU?!"

Beth asked, "Uh, what's going on here?"

June growled, "It's you guys. You guarded this thing for years."

She gave the Devil's Fileware back and said, "Take it back. I don't want it, anymore."

Yotsuba 1 said, "YOU CAN'T! Your friends chose to protect it!"

Yotsuba 2 stated, "Wait a minute… Did she knew of the truth?"

Yotsuba 1 nodded, "Indeed. Check it! Brother Dearest, you are ashamed by the truth, are you?"

She held up a magnifying glass and said, "I see… Tears, previously rolling from her cheeks. It is still damp."

June cried, "SHUT UP! WHY WOULD YOU LET GREAT GRANDPA BIRCHUM DIE, LIKE THAT?"

The third Yotsuba replied, in a soft voice, "Because… it was a miscalculation…"

Beth asked, "Miscalculation?"

June said, "Oh, and how come this _Neferdidi_ , if that's her real name, killed him?"

Yotsuba 3 shouted, "CHECK IT OUT! It's Bubbles, now!"

She gasped, as June gasped, "You gotta be kidding me! IT _IS_ YOU!"

Yotsuba 3 was possessed by the RGB's Neferdidi, or Bubbles, as she is called now.

She charged at her and shrieked, "YOU BIG STUPID JERK!"

 **CLASP!  
** Beth grabbed onto her waist and pulled her back, "SIS! STOP! You don't want to threaten her, even further!"

Yotsuba 3 said, "Check it. Brother Dearest made a point. Because I wanted to seal off the whole Devil's Fileware, but your grandfather was worried I'd used the _Holstein Hex._ But I did it right, finally. Of course, I retired, before Mom and Dad died. That was only 50 or 60 years ago, give or take."

June sobbed, "Then why me?"

Yotsuba 3 said, "YOU are the chosen one, and hoping to end a mild threat to our race… the appearance of Bog Nougat. And also, the box is a way to ward off this evil deity from making Hell on Earth."

June gasped, "Like… in the Necro-whatsits?"

Yotsuba 3 nodded, "Check it. You got it right."

She added, "Forgive the speech patterns. These robots we possess… they were our catalysts, since the big one roughed up these two."

Yotsuba 2 sobbed, "That guy was scary looking… He was looking for you, after you disappeared."

June said, "I know. That's because I wanted to look for answers, after I was learned of Birchum's death."

Yotsuba 1 asked, "Exactly, how do you even know of Birchum and Clifton?"

June stated, "Birchum was my great-grandfather from England, along with his son, Clifton, who was my grandfather. They are related to Steven Nevins, my father, and Michelle Nevins, my aunt."

She introduced Beth, "OH! And this is my sister, Bethany Esmerelda…"

Beth bowed and said, "H-h-hello."

Yotsuba 3 moaned and said, "Oh… The Nevins Cycle… YOU are the only one that has psychic powers, whereas your father and aunt… they have none."

Beth said, "That's not true. Daddy has strength that surpasses anybody, while Auntie Michelle is athletic."

June said, "She means unorthodox powers, like my ESP Perk."

Beth pouted, "Oh. Then no."

Yotsuba 3 thought, "Strange… Clifton's children could have psychic powers… but his grandchild?"

Yotsuba 1 said, "I heard about the Nevins Father. This guy is super badass. And he's known to destroy a huge monster, without fail; one of the Chosen Choujins. And he never loses."

Yotsuba 2 nodded, "Indeed. But I imagine that he's bigger than the fat one."

June pleaded, "GUYS! ENOUGH OF THIS! Please, take the box back! I don't want it, anymore!"

Yotsuba 3 cried, "NO! We can't! We guarded that thing for thousands of years, even so much than to upgrade it!"

She took the box and said, "But perhaps _this_ may change your mind."

She opened the box and pulled out a doll. It was Johnny Ho-Tep, the same dummy that Bubbles used, only for Clifton to steal it, for his own. She threw the doll to her and said, "Here."

June gasped, "OH! JOHNNY HO-TEP?!"

Beth said, "Yes. He is an evil do-."

"YAY! JOHNNY HO-TEP~! GRANDPA HAD HIM, AND NOW HE'S MINE! YAY! YAY!"

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME, BRAT?"

June glared at Beth, "What was that?"

Beth sobbed, "Scary."

Yotsuba 3 remarked, "It is one of the _EXE Factors_ , and one of the toys of power. You might need it, in case you're alone. But be forewarned… DO NOT give them to evil forces… ALL of your toys."

June said, "I suppose I should. However, should I use it for fun?"

Yotsuba 3 said, "NOT too fun. Don't abuse its powers."

She felt a jolt, as June gasped, "Uh, Robot Girl Whichever! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Yotsuba 3 said, "I have bad news… Asahi Sakurai, your friend, is back in time. I cannot explain."

June gasped, "WHAT? WHY? WELL, BRING HER BACK! Miss Sakura is in trouble!"

Yotsuba 2 asked, "Who's Miss Sakura?"

Yotsuba 3 said, "She means Miss _Sakurai_. It's obvious that she had trouble pronouncing her last name."

June sobbed, "BRING HER BACK! Asahi is in trouble! I can't do this, while being here, while she is in-. Uh, _where_ in time?"

Yotsuba 3 meditated, as she said, "Ah… August 2011… Mahora Academy, past day… The events…"

She explained what happened, that day. June and Beth gasped in horror, as June whispered, "No…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Mahora Academy ( _Past day – 2011_ ), Asahi was lying motionless, as Ayaka approached her. She was in her long blonde hair and red uniform. She said, "OH, hell, no! You are NOT depriving me of my newest slave android! Satomi, do something! The Mahora Clan will do what we can to save the worlds, before the hell starts!"

This happened, prior to Tohru Honda's betrayal. The Mahora Clan was forming, as Satomi Hakase was busy scanning certain motions and acts. Asahi was still turned off, as Ayaka approached her. She said, "So, her name is Asahi Sakurai, right?"

Satomi said, "Yes. According to her bios, her name is Asahi, and she's an android from-."

"I KNOW THAT! But what does she have in her hard drive?"

"No idea. But take a look at this video."

She showed the video, as Asahi was explaining her actions from AAW. Ayaka gasped, as she said, "No… I don't remember a girl like her. Could she be-? And… Makie?! MY Makie? MY second-in-command, who is a failure at being Makie?"

By the way, this was _before_ Mistress Makie resurfaced. At the time, Makie was still in the Mahora Clan, prior to her defection, and immediate disbanding.

"Asahi…" she said, as she held her bracelet up. She examined her gold bracelet, as she whispered, "The Bracelet of Gigantica? NO! Impossible… Could she be… the gynoid of legends?"

She whispered, as she placed her hand down, "Satomi, please leave. OH! Reactivate her, and please leave."

Asahi spoke, through her subconscious, " _Android? Mahora Clan? Gynoid of legends? No… I'M the android… But, how? My bracelet has died out…_ "

Ayaka sat her up, as Asahi was turned on. She beeped, "Hello. I am Asahi."

Ayaka said, "Introductions aside, let us talk."

Asahi beeped, as her eyes glowed in a blue hue, " _Personality data restoring… Cloud Data found…_ "

She regained her body and returned to normal. She asked, "Where am I?"

Ayaka said, "Welcome, android. You are sweet. I'm sorry if my scientist was trying to modify you… but I never knew you were from AAW… because _you're_ not an agent in the company! I LOOKED IT UP!"

Asahi explained, "Yes. About that… I think I figured it out. You see, my name is Asahi Sakurai, and I'm a B-Squad Agent in AAW… and I'm also… from the future."

She added, "AND I'm not an android… Of course, this body, I don't get why."

Ayaka said, as she felt her left wrist, "Beautiful bracelet. Is this the bracelet of legends?"

"Oh, yes. But it's not working now. You see, this makes me turn into a giant robot and save the worlds."

"Oh, I see. How did you get it?"

"I can't explain. If I did, it'll change the space-time continuum, severely. You see, in my time, we have an evil being called _Onigiri_ , a.k.a. Tohru Honda, who terrorized the cities, completely. Luckily, a young girl saved the cities and avenged everyone's deaths."

Ayaka whispered, "Oh, my…"

She asked, "What happens to _me_?"

"It's not how it works, but in my time, you die. I cannot explain it, further."

"I die?"

"Yes. If I told you, you'd be heartbroken…"

"Oh. And you were going to say it'll change the space-time continuum."

"Trust me. Someone you loved and cherished, it is worse than an altering of the time-space."

She beeped, as she glitched, "Space-space-space-ace-ace-ace-ace… _Restored_."

Ayaka said, "You had a bad landing, back there. You need any help?"

Asahi said, "No, no! I'm fine. My head is aching, after a blow to the skull."

Ayaka held her chest and whispered, "Makie… … …How could you?"

Ayaka said, "Perhaps maybe I can help you. Not only to fix your neuro connections, but maybe I can fix that bracelet of yours."

Asahi smiled and said, "You mean it? All I do is press this button and-."

She then saw four more buttons and said, "But… what are _these_ buttons?"

Ayaka held her hand and said, "Follow me."

She walked with her to the door, as she added, "I think you may know my name. I am Ayaka Yukihiro, leader of the Mahora Clan."

Asahi said, "I'm aware of that. But I guess an introduction is in order. Sometimes, I can't trust doppelgangers."

Ayaka laughed, "You wish!"

 **XXXXX**

Both girls are riding down the courtyard, in a small wagon cart. Ayaka was in the back with Asahi, as a girl was driving to their destination – _Library Island._ Ayaka explained that Mahora Academy, since the _Moji Mikisa_ , has been in peace, and is protected by their hero, Negi Springfield. One day, he left to hunt down any magical items to find, and was never seen again. It is said that Negi was killed, but he somehow survived an accident. Yet, no one knew what happened to him. Since then, the girls in Mahora, led by Ayaka, decided to form their own clan, in the hopes of protecting their land. Their main four members were herself, Nodoka Miyazaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, and Evangeline McDowell. "We each take a spot in the main clan group, with me as the leader, Nodoka as my second, Asuna as my secretary, and Eva as my treasurer and flower decorator."

She also explained that the clan is known to keeping the peace. However, their rivals, the _Momotsuki_ , have wanted to use their skills for evil.

"Did it involve Rebecca Miyamoto?" Asahi asked.

Ayaka said, "For a child like her, she's evil. Negi's around the same age as her. They are both teachers, before the _Moji Mikisa_ came to pass."

Asahi smiled, "Indeed. You know, in our time, Becky was killed by an unknown assailant. However, no one knew who did it. It was " _Who killed JFK_ ", only more of an anime taste."

She explained, "Ichijou of the _Momotsuki_ was one suspect, since she was an enigma. Another suspect was Rei Tachibana, who abused Becky, by giving peach juice to her, instead of orange juice. However, she was killed by tainted juice, which was warm in body heat. Another possible suspect was-."

Ayaka barked, "Okay! OKAY! God, what a list of suspects… But still, why would the Momotsuki kill their own leader?"

Asahi said, "It's still a mystery. We learned of the truth, but it was all fabrications. We're still finding out who _really_ killed her. It could've been _The Kashiwagi Gynoids_ … it could've been _Akane Serizawa_ … or it could've been… someone you'd least expect."

"Okay… You're scaring me. Even for an android, you have such knowledge of everything from the future."

"Well, I did read the records, since I joined AAW…"

Ayaka said, as she arrived, "Well, here we are. Library Island. This is Nodoka's refuge and place to hold books of everything that you need to know. It's a one-way trip to knowledge and wisdom. It doesn't answer _all_ questions, unfortunately… like " _What's the meaning of life?_ " or " _Why are we here?_ " Those questions are mysterious."

Asahi stepped out and said, "So, you have knowledge on this bracelet?"

Ayaka smiled, "Oh, yeah."

They went in, as a shadowy figure appeared from the corner. She smirked evilly, as she crept away.

 **XXXXX**

Ayaka pulled out a book, which contains useful _Kaiju Items_. She turned to _Gold Trinkets_ , and found the _Bracelet of Gigantica_.

Ayaka said, "Here it is. The Bracelet of Gigantica."

Asahi said, "It looks like my bracelet, but…"

Ayaka explained, "These items, including that, hail from a faraway island called _Kaiju Island_. The bracelet you have is known to change into a giant robot."

"Indeed. When I shout _Mecha-Power_ , I transform into Mech-Asahi. However, before I traversed here, my bracelet stopped working."

Ayaka read, "Uh-huh. It says here that it needs to recharge. Of course, one button may drain everything in it, but leaving the other buttons idle will remain fully charged. It's a matter of taking turns. And I believe that these newer buttons are a result of an upgrade."

"Twice, actually. I turn into Mecha-Peach and Mecha-Beatle. Of course, you may see it, someday."

Asahi asked her, "So, what are _these buttons_?"

Ayaka stated, pointing the buttons, "Okay. The red one makes you have immerse power, but by using your Mecha Powers, in your human form. However, it takes a lot of power. The blue one is you turn into a mobile version of your robot form, like a small Mobile Suit Gundam. It's a lot like your giant robot form, but only weaker. In short, it's a smaller version of your _Mech-Asahi_ , as you're called. The green button switches you from human mode to robot mode. This increases your IQ and hindsight. Your personality remains in place, but imagine Chachamaru… a former member of the group, who is also a robot."

"And the black button? It's not an OFF button, is it?"

"Sadly, no. But it _is_ your last resort. It is arguably the most powerful form you'd use. It's nothing mentioned, but no one knew of how it works."

"So, I use it as a last resort?"

"Yes. But the way you control your powers, just pressing the gold button, always, you're safe to go."

"Nope. You're right. But I guess I can try it."

She asked, "Hey, hold on! In my stasis sleep, inside my robot body, I overheard you say that I am a _Gynoid of Legends_! Explain it to me."

Ayaka was about to explain, until a masked girl in black hair, wearing a black and red suit, called, "A-HA! Mecha-Asahi! I should've known you're from-!"

"SHH!" Asahi shushed, "This is a library…"

The girl whispered, "Sorry. As I was saying, I should've known you're from the future… you phony gynoid. And I see that bracelet is useful to you, since you _now_ know everything."

Asahi growled, "How? How could you have known?"

The girl smirked, as she stepped closer to her. Ayaka trembled, as she held her left wrist. Asahi said, "Step back. I'll handle this."

The girl held her arm and said, "Oh, what's wrong? Without your bracelet, you're powerless."

Asahi said, "Maybe not. But I-."

The girl pressed a green button on her bracelet, as Asahi reverted to her robot form. She was still herself, but more robotic, "No. What. Are. You. Doing?"

The girl snickered, "Oh, really? I am just using her, as _my_ slave. Once I have Asahi in my collective, NO ONE can stop the vileness in our lands!"

Asahi beeped, "No. You. Can. Not. Get. Away. With this."

The girl smirked, as she grabbed her bracelet, "Make me… _slave!_ "

She tried to remove it, but couldn't. The girl growled, "Damn it. Why won't it come off?"

Ayaka barked, "I know why! Because you forget that the bracelet is only useful to _one_ master! And she is in possession of that bracelet!"

The girl growled, "Damn you!"

Asahi moved robotically and shoved her off. She beeped, "I may. Act like. A robot… but I am. Still. Hold on. Please."

She pressed the green button, and reverted to normal. She said, "Sorry. But only _I_ get to press it. I may act like it, now, but you should've seen _my_ powers. In fact, Library Island is perfect to kick your perky ass!"

Asahi pressed the blue button and said, " **GO! MECHA POWER!** "

Her skin changed into her Mech-Asahi chrome skin and LED blue eyes. She was still in her clothes, as she said, "NOW! I'm going to give you a chance to say your prayers! You're in the presence of Mech-Asahi – _The Gynoid of the Future_!"

Ayaka gasped, "Amazing! It works!"

She prepared to fight, as she snarled, "Game on, bitch!"

The girl growled, "Curses! Well, I refuse to fight you… I'd rather fight you, as the GIANT robot. But I see that you're now disabled. You and your little blonde, you will regret this day! And come hell or high-water, that bracelet is mine!"

She squealed in a witch-like cackle, "I'LL get you, my pretty fembot! And your little dog, too! AH, ha, ha, ha, ha! Uh, I mean, bracelet."

She threw a smoke bomb down and cackled evilly. Ayaka coughed, as Asahi said, unaffected by the smoke, "Is she for real?"

She pressed the blue button and said, "Still, though. I don't get what the heck is her problem."

She changed into normal, as she added, "On the plus side, at least it'll give me time to change into Mech-Asahi, again."

Ayaka said, "Oh… You are so cute… as a robot girl. But you should've pressed the _red_ button! THAT has intimidation, all over it!"

Asahi said, "That power, you told me, is sacred and strong. But I refuse to use it, to damage this host body. Of course, I'll use it, when I return home."

Ayaka said, "Good point."

Asahi turned to her and said, "Ayaka… You know about the _Gynoid of Legends_. What exactly do you meant by it?"

Ayaka turned away and was sad. She said, "Because… Because… Because of…Chachamaru."

"Huh?"

"Chachamaru was our Gynoid Ace! However, she could not join the Mahora Clan, due to personal reasons, whatsoever!"

Asahi thought, as she was annoyed, "I think I know who…"

She was referring to Peter Giese, and Chacha's Fan Club she founded.

Ayaka said, "After that, we were lonely, with Negi. Asuna threatened to leave the Mahora Clan, since she wasn't getting respected. But in the end… she…"

 _Asuna confronted Ayaka, who was on her knees. Asuna was holding her waist, bleeding profusely. She moaned, "Ayaka… I wanted to let you know… I consider you as a friend… even for a blonde jerk…"_

 _Ayaka cried, "WHAT HAPPENED?"_

 _Asuna groaned, as she was coughing blood, "I was shot…"_

 _"BY WHO?"_

 _She collapsed, as Ayaka shrieked, "ASUNA! ASUNA! NO! Don't die on me. Don't die on me, Bells!"_

 _Asuna croaked, in her last words, "Ayaka… … …please… Do me… a favor… Find…"_

 _She spoke in whispers, as she referred to "The Gynoid of Legends", since Chachamaru is gone. Asuna closed her eyes and died. Ayaka sobbed, as she wept, "You had to go find answers, did you? You did this for me, even when I said that you cannot! Damn it…"_

 _Ayaka wailed, "HOW COULD YOU ABANDON ME, YOU STUPID JERK? WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL PROFESSOR NEGI, IF AND WHEN HE COMES BACK?"_

 _She shrieked, " **ASUUUUNAAAAAAAAAA!** "_

Ayaka wept, as she said, "She never said who killed her… but she was searching for answers on what and how we should stop this _Moji Mikisa_ from getting worse off. And after that, I wanted to find who can save us… but we were of no help. And that's when you came in… before… I could get the chance."

Asahi looked at her arm and noticed a gold bracelet. She gasped, "That's… That's the _Bracelet of Gigantica!_ NO… It's not. I have it! But… it only has three buttons; one red, one blue, and one gold."

She gasped, "Ayaka… YOU?

Ayaka said, "So… You finally figured it out. _I'm_ a robot girl, as well… except I was like this, _when_ I discovered this."

Asahi said, "But how can this be? You can't be cursed! I was given this power!"

Ayaka said, "This isn't the _Bracelet of Gigantica_. This is the _Bracelet of Epyon_. It's like the bracelet you have, except it's weaker and uncontrollable."

"My god…"

"This bracelet is also cursed. It is said that I must use it, as a way of fending off evil. However, it's weakened, after my recent battles. I only used it once, and that was the red button. But it doesn't come off."

"That's because you have to use the gold button. I did it, too. And I had it took off. Of course, no one bothers to take it from me. But I still use it, since I'm in AAW. Although…"

"I know. But even so, my body remained of a robotic state. And my arms and legs are humanlike, even my body."

"You might be a cyborg. You're a robot, but with a heavily amount of human parts. It's not that bad."

"FOR YOU, YES! FOR ME, NO! I CAN'T BE SEEN LIKE THIS! I'M A FREAK!"

She sobbed, as she held herself, "Professor Negi can't see me like this… I'm a monster… I am not a cyborg…"

Asahi was moved, as she said, "Maybe I can help you. Just trust your instincts, in a way of battle. Your instinct will tell you. Only then, the bracelet comes off, and your curse is lifted. It works for me, and I'm still standing."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

She pressed the green button, as she was a robot again. She stated, "Now. First things. First. You can have. a portion. Of my. Power. It is. Not. Much."

Ayaka held her hand out, as she held Asahi's hand. She said, "I hope this works… forgive me."

They started to glow white, as Ayaka's power is streamed into her. Asahi's energy infused into her body, as she was feeling refreshed. Asahi collapsed, as she was panting. Ayaka changed her back and said, "ASAHI! You okay?"

Asahi moaned, "Damn it all. What a head rush… I feel… weakened…"

She started to slow down, "I think… I should have… thought… of… …"

She shut down, as Ayaka sighed, "Of course…"

 **XXXXX**

Back in the cyber world, June was furious. She asked, "So, if I got the dummy, or Johnny Ho-Tep, so why the heck can I not change the past? I never met my grandfather!"

Yotsuba 3 said, "It is alright. You can still make things right."

June nodded, "I understand. But… My Mom needs me. And I want to know the truth… Why would you want Grandpa, just for his powers and for this accursed fileware?!"

Yotsuba 3 prayed, "If you knew, the outcome would horrify you…"

June barked, "OH? Even _Bog Nougat_?"

"Oh. Then, I guess it didn't… since your grandfather foiled the man that tried to release him…"

She stated, "Maybe we can help you. Right now, I sense that your friend is in danger. Miss Asahi Sakurai is going to get in trouble. And I fear that she may be stuck in the timeline, forever."

"You mean, if Asahi Sakura dies… then, what?"

"The damage to the worlds and all in it will collapse in depression… her friends will suffer, as well… not even Haruka, the one with power, could stop it."

She felt June's face and said, "You… You're the only one that can prevent this from happening."

Beth asked, "Even me?"

Yotsuba 3 smiled, "Of course. After all, you two are of a possessive power of the _Precious Stones_ , which also has psychic energy. Miss Sakurai, however, holds none, but has this inane ability of robotic powers. She is of a pure heart, but could not capture one power."

June said, "She's the only one… and she has no _Precious Stone of Control_. Will I be too late, if I go there?"

Yotsuba 3 said, "Well, it's not much, but if that happens, and Asahi is killed, then the future will be bleak… and no one may live…"

"NO ONE?" Beth cringed, "Even Mommy and Daddy?"

June said, "Yes. Even us, to boot. We might be next… But we can't go to 2011 and save her! She doesn't like me… because I can't say her name right."

Beth said, "Just call her Miss Asahi. You don't need to use her last name."

June said, "I know, sis. But I'm too formal and polite… Well, except _you_ , of course."

Beth pouted and said, "I see… All these times I said "Brat" to you… I never mean it. It was the first word that came out of me."

June smiled, "I forgive you…"

She asked the Yotsubas, "Okay! I'm in! But on one condition, you have to bring Asahi and us back to our time, and make sure that this whole thing will never happen again!"

Yotsuba 3 said, "It shall be done, Brother Dearest."

Yotsuba 2 explained, "To revive your friend's power, dubbed in the prophecy as _The Gynoid of Legends_ , you need to install this artifact inside her robot body. She is an android, in this form, and she is still in herself."

June asked, "How so? What should I use?"

Beth said, "Just tell us. We're still kids, and we're still in school."

Yotsuba 3 held up a transparent glass battery, "THIS! It is the sacred _Zenon Crystal_. This gives Miss Sakurai unlimited power."

June gasped, "OH! But children shouldn't touch breakable things!"

Yotsuba 1 said, "NO! It's not! It's purely unbreakable, made of the finest Diamond Zorkum in the farthest reaches of space."

Beth gasped, "Die-man pork guts?"

June said, "Ignore her. She's only 6."

Beth said, "It's a BIG word! YOU couldn't even say it!"

June stated, "Diamond Zordon! Oh, I guess you're right."

Yotsuba 1 said, "Install the sacred weapon to Mech-Asahi, in her darkest hour, and she'll be fully powerful. And we'll take care of the rest."

Yotsuba 3 stated, "But for you kids, it's not going to be easy… installing a battery that powerful and confusing."

Yotsuba 2 stated, "But fear not! We have obtained some tools to aide you in your quest. We found them, in AAW HQ, including the one the Big Guy found. Put them in the Devil's Fileware. It'll keep them warmed up, for your use. _Including_ Johnny Ho-Tep."

June received two toys for her powers. One of them was a deck of cards, while the other was the putty that Peter recovered. She said, "Dude… Good ol' Big Peter. He got me more of my EXE Factors. Now my Filebox is filling to the brim."

She put the EXE Factors in the Devil's Fileware, as Yotsuba 2 said, "He and Asahi did. She found the deck of cards, during her little excursion to the Museum District."

Yotsuba 3 added, "Many RGBs sacrificed their lives and their 401k, just to steal them away, under Lennon-Mak's gaze, in complete stealth."

June gasped, "Wait… THE Pharaoh Lennon-Mak?! But how?"

Yotsuba 3 stated, "In my vision, one of the girls that attack her is in the influence of Pharaoh Lennon-Mak. Use them wisely, and only to the girls in Mahora Academy. Find out who it is, before she attacks…"

Yotsuba 1 stated, "But it's not easy. There are over 20 girls available, and one of them is Mistress Makie, during that time, _before_ she became evil. Steer clear of her. Of course, should you fail to find her, you got that battery, right?"

June nodded, "Right!"

Beth said, "Well, no time like the present. Shall we, Sis?"

June said, "RIGHT! Let's go save Miss Sakura!"

Beth shouted, "BRAT! It's _Sock Eye_!"

June snarled, "Oh, shut up! You can't even say her name, like before."

Beth replied, "Well, even as kids, we cannot say big words."

June smiled, "Touché."

A portal opened, as June pointed out, "As Uncle Steven says… _Portal_."

She said to the Yotsuba RGBs, "Wish us luck!"

The Nevins Sisters jumped in, as Yotsuba 1 said, "They are our last hope… in the upcoming legend of the _Gynoid of Legends_."

Yotsuba 3 stated, "Yes. Seeing that Mal had changed history, stating that the worlds remained this way, when the original _Gynoid of Legends_ did not appear… Miss Asahi Sakurai… is the last hope in changing history… or all hope is lost… Check it!"

* * *

 _(June): "The Gang" will be right back, after this!_

* * *

(Stan & Kyle in South Park)

(Stan): So, Kyle, you doing anything today? I figured we should go out and play XBOX.

(Kyle): No. Mom and Dad will be gone, all week, and I wanted to try out that NEW Call of Duty.

(Stan): Damn. This is so boring… We have to do something, together, without Cartman…

(Kenji Harima appears)

(Harima): Hey, kids! You know, when I get tired and out of luck, I get me a big ice cold _Hurricane Kick_ called… _**HURRICANE PUNCH!**_

(Harima pulls out a blue can of energy drink)

(Kyle; angrily): Oh, no! No, NO, NO, NO, NO!

(Stan): Energy drink?

(Kyle): What the hell are you doing?

(Harima): That's right! _Hurricane Punch_ has enough vitamin C, calcium, and antioxidants that'll blow your skull out of the stratosphere!

 ** _HURRICANE PUNCH!_**

 **BOOM!  
** (Stan's head exploded)

(Kyle): OH, MY GOD! YOU KILLED STAN!

(Harima): Don't worry, kid. He'll come back, like Kenny.

(Kyle): Well, I don't want it, you asshole!

(Harima): Too late, kid!

 ** _HURRICANE PUNCH!_**

 **BOOM!  
** (Kyle's head exploded)

(Harima): This drink is so awesome, like a High Knee to the face! So, remember, when you need a speed boost for the top of the class, just reach for a can of  
 ** _HURRICANE PUNCH!_**

(A six-pack of Hurricane Punch is shown)  
(Harima, offscreen): _Hurricane Punch – the drink that tastes stronger than a Falcon Punch!  
_ (Narrator) _: (Drink responsibly)_

* * *

 _(Beth): Now back to "Da Gain"!_

* * *

June and Beth arrived in _Past Day_ Mahora Academy, as Beth sobbed, "MOMMY! I WANNA GO HOME!"

June said, "Oh, cut it out, baby! You stay by me, if we're going to find Asahi and this foul being. If she hurts Asahi, I won't forgive myself."

Beth walked with her, as they traversed onward to the main courtyard.

Meanwhile, in Ayaka's room, she was recharging Asahi, who was plugged in. Ayaka said, "The girl is cute and knowledgeable… but… but I wonder if she'll be able to achieve in her mission. And also, that girl that wanted her bracelet. Could she want _mine_ , too?"

Ayaka said, as she stood up, "It may take a while, but I'm going to go have a word with Makie. Thank you for the advice. I'm going to give her a stern lecture."

She left her room and said, "And also… thank you. If I die, soon, I hope it's for a brave decision… one that I _may_ choose, for the best. And if it won't bring Negi back, so be it."

She left her room, as Asahi was fully charged. She woke up and moaned, "Man… It was a rush of energy… Oh, right. I'm a robot, now. But why do I act human? This isn't right, whatsoever. But either way, I overheard what Ayaka said. Perhaps maybe I can stay here, and see if nothing goes wrong."

She sighed, "I want to go back, but I can't, since there is danger here. I blame Mal and Mistress Makie. When I get back, and since my bracelet is up-and-running, those two jerks will regret this."

She relaxed in Ayaka's bed, as she noticed Negi's face on them. All of her stuff has Negi's face on it. Asahi said, "For a girl who's obsessed with Negi Springfield, she sure is lucky. So, _he_ must be the Negi that Ayaka mentioned. Of course, when I return to the present, I'm going to be sad… and maybe we'll have Asuna's memorial ready. But still… could this girl have killed Asuna, just to get to Ayaka's powers? Only one way to find out…"

She lied in bed and said, "Ah, well… I think I'll just relax and wait. Miss Ayaka is in need of protection."

She powered down, into _Sleep Mode_.

Meanwhile, Ayaka was in Makie's room, as she scolded at Makie, knowing what the outcome might be.

"Makie, I want to know. You're not planning to return to your bad roots, again?" She asked.

Makie said, "Ayaka, come on! That's ancient history! You beat me, fair and square!"

"Well, why do you _still_ have that gaudy costume? Is this the exact reason why you ruined most of my " _I Heart Negi_ " merchandise?"

"LOOK! Shut up! I said that I'm sorry, after thinking, but I'm not going back to the way I was, since you CRUSHED me, many times!"

"I was _trying_ to help you! And all you do is deny it! You, obviously, _once again_ , failed at being Makie!"

Makie gasped, as she was shocked, "THAT MADE NO SENSE!"

Ayaka huffed, "I am telling you, for the last and FINAL TIME! DO NOT! **DO NOT!** CHANGE INTO MISTRESS MAKIE, AGAIN! GOT IT?"

Makie said, as she was hurt, "Okay. I promise… I won't be Mistress Makie, again…"

Ayaka said, "Not good enough. You obviously failed at being Makie, _again_ , with a sissy apology, like that!"

Makie turned white and was crushed, "CRUSHED!"

Ayaka sighed, as she was relieved, "I feel much better… No more Mistress Makie."

She left, as she added, "I have YOU to thank… Asahi…"

Makie changed back, as she sneered, "Don't be so sure, asshole… I'm coming back, Ayaka… one day…"

It appears that Ayaka, changing the past, wasn't enough. Makie, despite being crushed, right away, is plotting revenge on her return… which took place, months later.

"And when _that_ happens," Makie concluded, " _YOU'RE_ going to be the failure, _Robo-Blonde!_ "

* * *

Asahi got out of Ayaka's room, as she was tired. While Ayaka was heading back, June and Beth arrived at the main dormitory. But as they walked to the field, disaster lays ahead. The mysterious girl in the mask was peering behind a column. She said, "Who are those two? No matter… They are nothing. I shall be taking my leave, and getting ready to pounce…"

She disappeared, as June and Beth approached three girls, in red uniforms and black hair. They all have different hairstyles, and were giggling together. June whispered, "Look. Girls ahoy."

She blushed, as they said, "Those girls are cute, when it comes to the _Mahora Clan_."

Beth asked, "So, how do we know which is the girl that will hurt Aunt Asahi?"

"Aunt?! Anyway, I think it's time I use these EXE Factors to good use."

"What will you use?"

"I think I'll use the putty, so we can have… uh… I wonder what it does?"

"I KNOW! It's like _Silly Putty_! Lemme try something!"

She smeared the putty onto a poster of a furry cat, which resembles Shimichi, and pulled it out. Beth said, "Well, nothing happened. Suppose this forms an object to use for-."

The putty glowed in sparkles, as June was transformed into the cat in the picture. June gasped, "AAGH! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Beth said, "I don't know… but for the holder of this item, meaning you, this could be a special metamorphosis putty."

June purred, "Well, I think I can get closer to the girls… Maybe one of them have a plan."

"NO!" Beth cried, "It's not that! You're weird!"

June huffed, "Jerk!"

The girls noticed her, as June froze in place. Beth held June up and said, "Sorry. I'm talking to my stuffed animal."

June thought, "Stuffed animal?!"

The first girl smiled, "Aw… How cute… She must be lost…"

The second girl laughed, "She's not in the _Mahora Clan_ , but she's cute."

The third girl said, "I think she's pretty. Hey, kid. How old are you?"

Beth said, "I'm 6. I'm not a young girl… but…"

She trembled, as the girls giggled, "So cute~!"

They continued to talk, as June whispered, "Okay. Now to try out these deck of cards…"

She held up a glowing card and listened to Beth's thoughts.

" _This is ridiculous… June's supposed to help me, and I had to use her putty to turn her into a plushie._ "

June thought, "Amazing… This card will make me read their thoughts. You know, I think I'll try it out. Showtime, ladies."

She viewed the first girl, as she listened to her thoughts.

" _That's sweet. Miss Ayaka is way cuter than her._ "

She read the second girl's thoughts and listened to them.

" _Six years old… Professor Negi first appeared, and he was only 10. She is relatively cute. And her plush animal is one-of-a-kind. Where did she get it?_ "

She read the third girl's thoughts, and was fuming.

" _Kid's got guts. But I really can't stay. We have a party to go to, tomorrow. Hopefully, nothing happens to Ayaka and Nodoka._ "

June whispered, "Nodoka… I'll try her, when I see her. But those three are innocent."

She said to Beth, as she was leaving, "None of them are guilty."

Beth said, "Good. Being adored by cute girls in a clan is a pain."

June said, "We'll try another group. Let's head inside."

She turned back to normal, as June reverted to her human form. Beth said, "Should I try the putty, again?"

June said, "Oh, not yet. At least _now_ we know what it does."

Beth asked, "What'll we do?"

"Well, we find a group of girls, and maybe we'll find out who is the one that might hurt her."

"Indeed. I hope we're not too late."

They ran off, as the girls headed to the main building. As they went inside, the shadowy figure appeared, as she cackled, "So… _They_ came? I thought they were nothing. Oh, how terrible it may be… if someone dies."

She smirked, as she said, "And here I thought some babies were lost. Oh, well… The boss will be pleased… once I extinguish the _Chosen One_ , only to fix the worlds…"

She doesn't know that Haruka was the _REAL Chosen One_. June was chosen, for a different purpose. She crept off, as Ayaka returned to inside. She went in her room, as Asahi was sitting on her bed. She said, "I had to step out."

"I heard," Ayaka said, "I'm surprised that you're still alive. Thanks for the powers, and it was intense. Albeit, it's perfect to _finally_ rule the school, with an iron sexy chrome body."

"What?"

"Well, if I _were_ The Gynoid of Legends, which I'm not, then I would be somewhat a ruler to all."

"I thought you'd wanted to remove this curse."

"Hell, yeah! I don't like this! I prefer a sexy warm body! Not some steam-driven D-Cup!"

"I understand. Shall we compare circuitry?"

"NO. That would be embarrassing."

"You are right. I was only kidding."

They giggled, as Ayaka said, "Well, as long as you can buy some time, what do you say we have a snack? Come on."

Asahi said, "Oh, I'm not hungry. I just needed to relax a bit. I'm still worried about what is going on, before I go back to my time."

Ayaka left to her door, as she said, "Your loss. I'll bring you back something."

She left, as Asahi was worried. She held her wrist and said, "Mech-Asahi… I wonder if you'll come back… so I can kick Mal and Makie's asses… I just wish it's soon. But first, who would, in the right mind, want to take my bracelet?"

She sat up and said, "I need to know."

She looked out the window, as a group of girls were talking and chatting, while June and Beth were looking around, hiding in obscurity. Asahi gasped, as she witnessed them, "June?! Beth?! What are _they_ doing here?"

She thought, "Could they be-? NO! It's dangerous for kids to be here! Oh, wait. All these girls here are kids."

She stated, "June and Beth must be up to something. I better find them, and quick!"

She rushed downstairs, as the shadowy girl was looming behind her. Asahi said, "Still, Ayaka and I are one in the same, being chosen for a tough job, but she needs me. However, I cannot let that silly girl and her sister intervene! Besides, Peter was looking for her, anyway!"

She stepped out to the front door, and saw June and Beth, from far away. She walked to the field, as she said, "There they are."

The mysterious girl held a pistol in her hand and said, "Now… to disable her."

Asahi called out, "Ju-!"

 **BZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZTT!  
** Asahi was electrocuted by the girl's electro-pistol. She malfunctioned and started to short-circuit, flickering in her eyes.

"NO! AGH! What is… BZZT! …going… ON? AGH! Ah!" She shook, as electric waves flowed over her.

She moaned, as her body was stiffening, "I… I can't… mo-."

 **Whhhrrrrrrrrr…  
** Asahi's head bent down, with her eyes fading to a complete black. Her arms were still doll-like and stiff, and her body was immovable. Asahi was dead… shorted out by this evil girl.

She approached her frozen and smoking body, and said, "Ha-ha… Another one dies… in my hands…"

She opened her back panel and removed a battery from her back. She smirked, "You won't be needing THIS!"

She threw it down on the ground, as Asahi remained motionless. She said, "And now… that bracelet of yours. And soon, _I_ will be the ONE to own… as _Gynoid of Leg-_."

She paused and asked, "Wait a minute…"

 _Ayaka jilted her arm back, as she covered her wrist. The girl confronted Asahi, when she arrived in Library Island. And the girl ran away._

The girl said, "Wait a minute… The Bracelet of Gigantica… SHE has it! What is THIS? This is a four-button knockoff!"

She smiled and said, "Oh… ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! This is delicious! It's your lucky day, _Asahi_. I _was_ going to kill you, by ripping you apart, piece by piece, bolt by bolt, and part by part. But now… I have _bigger_ plans. You can't save Ayaka, _now_!"

She kissed her on the lips and said, "Rest in peace, you robo-bimbo. BUT! Stay where you are… I have _plans_ for you, when I get back… and YOU WILL NEVER SAVE AYAKA, AGAIN!"

She cackled evilly, as she ran off, looking for Ayaka. Is Asahi going to stay broken down, forever? Will June and Beth get to her, before the girl consumes Ayaka? And moreover, who _is_ this mysterious girl that removed Asahi's power module?

* * *

 ** _The Arc concludes, in the next chapter, as the past and present, in Mahora Academy AND the Moji Mikisa, will change, forever…_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers past Character Shout-Outs from over 100 Miz-K Takase fanfics  
_** _NOTE: The Gang and other characters starred and featured in this fanfic does not count. The characters are namedrops of different original and popular stars, in my 100+ fanfics, over the past five years.  
Also note that some of The Gang's members do NOT appear in this arc._

 ** _Nodoka Miyazaki –_** _"Negima" character, and popular character out of the 31 girls. She has appeared in numerous stories, including "Miyazawa & May", appearing in Season 7 and the New Year's Special. Her identity in the series remains uncertain and mysterious. Nodoka is known for being shy and scared of men, until Negi Springfield came to her life. She was the second to receive a Pactio from Negi, in the anime series (the first being Asuna)._

 ** _Asuna Kagurazaka –_** _The face of "Negima!", with her orange pigtails and bells. Born as Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, she is the main heroine of the series. She is also the leader of the "Mahora Rangers Dummy Force", since she lacks academic studies, and nearly cost Negi his job, when she and her other friends (also from the Dummy Force) took the exams. They succeeded. Asuna has died in the original anime, and was resurrected, which caused a lot of tension to fans of the anime… and the plot of the first anime run. Asuna appeared in numerous fanfics in Miz-K's world, though she NEVER appeared in the "Miyazawa & May" series… until just now._

 ** _Rebecca Miyamoto –_** _"Pani Poni" main character, and the youngest character in the series. She is a 10-year old teacher, graduating from MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). She is also a genius. In the "Yuki-Haruka-Verse", she is the center of the biggest mystery in the Moji Mikisa – "Who killed Becky Miyamoto?" A lot of suspects admitted that they killed Becky, in a way of her greed, and because she's somewhat of a brat… however, there were so much stories and fabrications of her death that it remains unresolved, since NONE of the facts make any sense. Few of the possible suspects, close to Pani Poni, were Rei Tachibana, Himeko Katagiri, Ichijou, Akane Serizawa, Kurumi Momose, and Media. Each had its own method and reason, but no one, as of late, admits to the murder._

 ** _Rei Tachibana –_** _A character that appeared in the "Miyazawa & May" series, as one of the main antagonists. To which, Rebecca Miyamoto 'somehow' killed her with tainted orange juice, beforehand, she appeared in Season 1, only to be killed by April, in an endless pool of boiling hot water. She is returned, as a ghost, only destroyed, for good, by Peter Giese & Farra Stevens in "The Gang IN-COLOR". She is one of the characters in "Pani Poni", and is known for her sexy body. She has appeared in a few Miz-K fics, including a love story with Miyako Uehara. And in the anime, she is known to pick on Rebecca Miyamoto, scaring her with the infamous "Eye"._

 ** _Akane Serizawa –_** _A character from the "Pani Poni" anime, she is best known for her cosplaying prowess. She has appeared in numerous fics, including "Mission: Ichijou", the 2nd "Tale of the Bizarre" story, which was her starring role. Serizawa was mentioned in some stories, but never appeared in the "Miyazawa & May" series._

 ** _Chachamaru –_** _Full name: Chachamaru Karakuri. She is a robot built by Satomi Hakase and Lingshen Chao, built to serve and assist Evangeline. Chacha, from the "Negima" series is known for her flat expressions, but her obsessions and likeness of cats. In the second anime series, she is known to make tea with Eva… and the occasional ramen. In the Miz-K fics, she is best known for being the super idol that made it big, until tragedy struck her. But also, in the "Miyazawa & May" series, only in "The Gang IN-COLOR", she is the leader, founder, and president of the "Peter Giese Fan Club for Female Robots", which later became a common running gag in most fan fics. The fan club increased to thousands (we've lost count, but it has a 4 in the front)._


	20. Episode 3 Part 4

The evil girl arrived, as Ayaka was sitting down in her chair. She smirked, as Ayaka gasped, seeing her face. The scene froze in place, as the narrator appeared, in front of the shocking moment.

" _Miranda Maynard… Setsuna Sakurazaki… Haruka… The Gang… many others… They all became the one word that comes to pass – "Legend". But in due time, the name is synonymous for many, but few have yet to earn it. Asahi Sakurai, in her android form, was shorted out and killed by this unknown assailant, all because she wants the "Gynoid of Legends". In the not so far past, in 2011, a legend was born… and for June and Beth, they must find a way to fix their fallen friend, save Ayaka, and change the past, back to its wondrous glory of love and justice…  
Or perhaps, it might be too late?_"

The girl smirked, "Hello there, Ayaka…"

Ayaka shivered, "You again… Why are you here?"

"I came for that… And that's your bracelet."

"Mine?! What about-?"

"Asahi? She's nothing. I knew you'd have that bracelet, other than that imposter."

"Mine?! Wait, this isn't the-!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T KNOW YOUR BRACELET?! Maybe I can take your powers, and use it for evil. Soon, you shall become _mine,_ the _TRUE Gynoid of Legends._ "

Ayaka gasped, "NO! You can't… I… I don't know what I can do…"

The girl said, "Maybe you don't… but I do. Look upon the face… of evil."

She removed her mask, revealing to be Satomi. Ayaka cringed, "No… YOU?! No, it's not true. Why, Satomi?"

"Wah, wah, wah, Princess!" Satomi smirked, "You think I care about _your_ bracelet? I want YOU! I knew it was the right time… and since the girl I saw has the _thing_ , I figured I launch my plan, right away. Too bad, though. I _was_ going to use Asahi, but I shorted her out, to nothing. She'll pay for meddling in my affairs… Soon, Hell on Earth will FINALLY commence, and all the universes will belong to HIM!"

"HIM? Who's HIM? You're kidding."

"Give me the bracelet." Satomi extended her hand and demanded it, "I want your powers."

Ayaka stepped back, as she was scared, "NO! I'm not giving it to a traitor, like you!"

"Traitor?! Is that rude of you, calling _me_ a traitor?"

Satomi said, as she held up a pistol, "You cannot beat me. The _Momotsuki_ will pay me top dollar, but I chose not to rejoin them, since I _have_ other plans. _He_ is excited to join in, as we will make demonic music, together."

Ayaka sobbed, as she wept, "No… How can you turn on the Mahora Clan? You were a great science officer, and a wonderful genius…"

She stopped and said, "…unless… You're _not_ Satomi…"

Satomi's voice changed into a deeper voice and said, "Oh, you figured it out? And here I thought you were _stupid_. Soon, everything will change… and my master will take everything…"

She changed into a woman with orange hair, red glasses, a green sweater and yellow skirt, with huge breasts and a huge forehead. She smiled, "You, my dear Ayaka, are a catalyst… Now, I'm glad I picked the _right_ bracelet to give you…"

Ayaka paused, as she asked, "You mean… It was _you_? This is insane! Who are you?"

The girl smirked, as she pointed her pistol at her, " _This time_ , the _Momotsuki_ shall not make any more mistakes… and your precious Asahi-bot cannot save you, this time…"

 **ZAAAAAAAAAAP!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa…"

 **XXXXX**

June and Beth continued to walk around, until Beth spotted a motionless Asahi. Beth cried, "OH, NO! MISS SAKURAI!"

June cried, "NO!"

They ran to the motionless girl, as June was sobbing, "No… say it is not true… Did Asahi-… Huh? She's an android?"

Beth said, "Sis, yes! Didn't you view it?"

"I forgot."

"Geez! Get to the point!"

June hugged her, as Beth looked up, examining her hollow inside, from the back. June sobbed, "I'm sorry, Miss Sakura. I'm so sorry that I let you into this mess. Forgive me… I shouldn't have made you angry… Miss Sakura, I love you! Don't die on me! The world needs you! My friends need you! I NEED YOU!"

She wept, as she was sobbing, "Asahi… Miss Sakura… I'm so sorry, Miss Sakura… Please, no… Please…"

Beth asked, "Hey, June, if you're done weeping, do you-?"

June continued to sob, as Asahi was hugged, still immovable and motionless. Beth said, "June… Sis… Miss Sock-Eye has to wake up. I need that battery."

June did not respond, as Beth groaned, looking up at her face, "Yeah… We're screwed."

 **XXXXX**

Ayaka was motionless, as she was stripped down naked, with her hair covering her breasts. The girl smiled and said, shining her forehead, "Perfect… and now, perfect weather to awaken the _Gynoid of Legends_. And now, with the Bracelet of Gigantica in my grasp, soon… Bog Nougat will awaken to the world! And those little girls, in possession of the _Devil's Fileware_ , will be the total sacrifice…"

She held Ayaka's left breast and said, "No… Soon, Asahi and Ayaka will die, forever. Because the _Gynoid of Legends_ is nothing but a _myth_. Armageddon is upon us, so says _Bog Nougat_."

Thunder started to roar, as wind started blowing open the windows. June was sobbing, as Beth asked, looking at the dark clouds, "What was that?"

June looked up and gasped, "It's… It's the end…"

The storm clouds continued to grow, as the woman tilted her head up to the sky and chanted in tongue.

" _Ala Ambla Shambla-rya…  
Doo Posse comblush hafra…  
Shakrah nyla hoshenra!_

 _Bog Nougat, primal ruler of the underworld, give me the powers within to awaken the Gynoid of Evil! I sacrifice my soul, for the sake of these worlds and the Momotsuki, my former clan! Bring forth the power I need! AWAKEN THE GIANTESS ROBOT OF WRATH!"_

She smiled, as she looked to the sky, "Say goodbye, human kind. So begins… Armageddon…"

She chanted, " _Mala Chiam shalaramba…  
Chetsky wrahara plymoni…  
Usho trymala hashanoshu…  
ZOGTANA HALAMONA RASHTARA!  
AWAKEN, MECH-AYAKA – GIANTESS IDOL OF DESTRUCTION! DO THE BIDDING OF BOG NOUGAT AND UNLEASH THESE ALTERNATE WORLDS' ETERNAL **DAMNATION!**_ "

Thunder boomed, as the woman collapsed and fell dead. Ayaka started to move again, as she smiled, in the woman's voice, "Did it work?"

She fluffed her bangs and said, "Hmm… It didn't work. Grr… Goddamn Shaman. That guy shouldn't have known bett-."

She looked in the mirror, as she saw Ayaka's body. She looked at her motionless corpse and said, "No way! And here I thought that Ayaka is my slave…"

She smirked evilly, "Wait a minute… That means…"

She looked at her bracelet and said, "Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Instead of piloting _Mech-Ayaka_ , I _am Mech-Ayaka_! Beautiful! I get to destroy the worlds, myself! And it was easy… all for you, my master."

She smirked and pressed the gold button, "NOW! It is time… FOR ALL INTO NOTHING! **MECHA POWER!** "

She started to glow, as her long blonde hair flowed wildly. She grew fifty feet tall, destroying the dorms. She was dressed in a black blouse and skirt, with her skin and joints a chrome and robotic color. She also has black boots, and fishnet stockings. Her eyes were an LED green, and with red lips, and she had bat wings on her head. She did a demonic roar, as she beeped, " ** _MECH-AYAKA!_** "

Beth gasped, as she looked at far away, "JUNE! LOOK!"

June gasped, "Oh… my… GAWD!"

The woman's soul was in possession of Ayaka's body, and she transformed into _Mech-Ayaka_. She called to the world, "Quake with fear, mortals! The powerful _Gynoid Giantess of Evil_ has arrived! I AM **_MECH-AYAKA!_** I am the opposite of nice giantess robots! I am the sinisterly sexy robot of your doom… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The girls in the campus were running away, screaming for their lives, as Beth asked, "June! Do you still have that battery?"

June cried, "OH, I FORGOT! THE BATTERY! Wait… We can't… I don't think it'll fit Miss Sakura."

Beth yelled, "GIMME THE BATTERY NOW! WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE? IF WE CANNOT GIVE HER THE POWER MODULE THINGY, THEN WHO'S GOING TO STOP THIS GIANT ROBOT?"

" **WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO EVERYONE HERE?! MISS SAKURA IS DEAD! WE'VE LOST!** "

Beth sobbed, as she whined, "BRAAAAAAAAT!"

June said, "Alright… fine. But if it doesn't fit, then this is goodbye… Because, I can't fight a giant robot, all by myself!"

She gave her the battery and said, "Believe me. It's huge."

Beth installed the battery in and said, "Uh, Sis… A little help here? I don't think I can fit it in…"

June sighed, as she facepalmed, "Dumb sister… It's obvious that you have short arms. Let _me_ do it…"

She attached the huge battery inside, as she said, "There. Oh! What do you know? It fits."

Beth asked, "Well, I want to know is why Miss Sock-Eye is a life-size robot doll?"

June asked, "What I like to know is how she got here, in this time era."

Asahi started to glow, as the girls gasped. She closed her back panel and started to speak in a deep voice.

" _Psychic Energy… Heaven and Hell… Reawaken the powers… of the one… The Gynoid of Legends…_ "

Her body reverted into human form, _fully_ human, and was alive. She collapsed, as she panted. June held her, "MISS SAKURA! You okay?"

Asahi asked, "June? Beth? What the hell are you guys doing here?"

June said, "NO TIME! We have to go!"

Mech-Ayaka was coming closer, as Asahi gasped, "No way! Ayaka?"

June asked, "You know her?"

Asahi said, "Yes. But… why is she evil?"

Beth said, "Miss Sock-Eye… She's a Giant Robot Evil Girl!"

Asahi cringed, " _Giantess Gynoid of Evil?!_ NO! Who's piloting her?"

An evil cackle was made, as Asahi glared, in anger, "Bastard!"

The woman called out, in Ayaka's voice, "ALL WILL BOW TO BOG NOUGAT! THE DARKNESS HAS COME! ALL WILL PERISH! SO SAYS THE GIANTESS GYNOID OF EVIL! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"She got Ayaka?! NO WAY SHE'S GOING TO-! Wait a minute… Bog Nougat? As in-?"

She remembered Haruna's note from the trunk, during the movie of Clifton and Birchum Nevins. June said, "Miss Sakura… It's not true. This friend of yours is-."

Asahi yelled, "FIRST OFF, THAT IS NOT AYAKA! That woman that attacked me, must be a follower to Bog Nougat, whoever the fuck he or she is! And second-!"

 **BONK! BONK!  
** She struck June and Beth on the heads and roared, "IT'S _SAKURAI!_ "

June and Beth felt their lumps, as Asahi rushed off. June moaned, "Come on! Asahi is in danger!"

They followed her, as Asahi confronted Mech-Ayaka. The giant robot stopped and said, "Oh? Who is this?"

Asahi roared, "AYAKA!"

The woman gasped, "NO! SHE'S _STILL_ ALIVE?! HOW CAN I BREAK THAT LITTLE ANIMATRONIC DOLL?!"

Asahi yelled, "AYAKA! I KNOW IT'S YOU! WAKE UP! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!"

Ayaka bellowed, in the woman's voice, "Ayaka cannot come here, anymore. She's mine!"

"Huh? You're not-? WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAA?"

"Yes… What the what, indeed. I have your friend, _The Gynoid of Legends_ , in my custody, and soon, I will take your pathetic little rodents of friends. Bog Nougat will rule all!"

Asahi seethed, "You son of a bitch! WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TAKE AYAKA, YOU ASSHOLE? YOU MADE HER A FREAK, ONLY FOR EVIL PURPOSES!"

The woman said, "And _YOU_ are roadkill!"

Mech-Ayaka lifted her foot, as the woman called out, "DIE!"

" **LOOK OUT!** "  
June shoved her out of the way, as the foot stomped the ground, leaving a crater. Asahi snarled, "I don't know what's going on, but I have to stop this!"

June cried, "Miss Sakura! Lemme help you!"

Asahi smiled and said, "I can't stay mad at you… You saved me…"

June sobbed, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm still a child, and I'm trying to speak clearly, like Mom."

Asahi hugged her and said, "It's alright, June. I'm still here. I was worried about you, and so was Peter. We all thought you disappeared, or was kidnapped by Mal or Makie."

June said, "No… I ran away, after seeing DVD 4 of our movie we were watching, and I was hurt by the outcome of what happened."

Asahi looked up and said, "Listen, don't _SPOILER ALERT_ me, just yet, kid! Once we defeat this bitch, and free Ayaka, we'll talk about it! For now, let's kick her butt!"

June smiled, "Sis and I will help, Miss Sakura~!"

Asahi said, as she held her wrist, "Please. Call me _Asahi_. And if you say _Miss Sakura_ , again-."

"I WON'T!" June pleaded.

Mech-Ayaka roared, "HAH! YOU LITTLE BRAT! You are a pathetic little kid… and that's all you are. Trust is an issue with her. Too bad your friend will die… and you will ruin everything, you little kid psychic. Enjoy Hell, little one… but first, give me the _Devil's Fileware_ , and I _will_ spare you."

June smirked, "Nice try, loser! But I'm not giving it to a follower of _Bog Nougat_ ; especially someone that tried to manipulate and use Grandpa Clifton!"

The woman said, "Aw, how noble. At least your _Mommy_ isn't going to help you. I was thinking I'd know her better, so I can rip her tawdry little head off… and you will watch her bloodied corpse rot, while you suffer your fate of demonic rapture… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Asahi growled, "That did it. _No one_ threatens Heather and calls her tawdry, in front of her own daughters."

She said to June, "June, you can call me whatever you like. I hope you get my name right, someday. I'll take back everything bad I said about you, in secret."

"What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't comply to the _ESP Perk_. But, you and Beth stay by me, and try not to kill yourselves. Leave this one to me."

June hugged her and said, "Good luck… Miss Sakurai."

Asahi was in tears, as she smiled, "You did it! You said my name right!"

June said, "Well, I can try, can't I?"

Asahi turned around and said, "In this world, there _is_ no try. It's _DO IT_!"

She pressed the button and bellowed, " **MECHA POWER!** "

She grew fifty feet, in her idol attire, and called out, " ** _MECH-ASAHI!_** "

Mech-Ayaka gasped, as the woman cried, "OH, SHIT! She is real!"

Mech-Asahi boomed, "Okay, whore! Get out of her body, right now, and leave this place! I cannot fight you, while you're inside! But if we must, I have to free you!"

Mech-Ayaka said, "WRONG! Besides, that is the problem… I am a follower to Bog Nougat, and I somehow sacrificed my soul to this robot body… That's a _flaw_ to you, and a _setback_ to me, so… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FAILED! I WIN!"

Mech-Asahi growled, "We'll see about _that_! Mech-Asahi _never_ gives up without a fight! Time to remove this _Giantess_ of her _soul_!"

She launched a punch in her face, as the woman cried, "WHOA! OW! HEY, THAT HURTS!"

She felt her face and said, inside the machine, "Damn her… I can feel her pain, too? That's not fair! When I rule the worlds and cast it into darkness, that Shaman is dead!"

Mech-Asahi said, "Justice will triumph, over evil! So says the _Gynoid Giantess of Beauty!_ "

"Bullshit! When will you learn?"

"HEY! Not in front of June and Beth!"

June called out, "We can live with it! We hear Mom and Dad cuss."

The woman said, "Yeah, and we have a kid teacher who is dead… and NO ONE knows who did it!"

Asahi called, "Still… How _did_ you get into her body?"

The woman said, "I know it's to delay the inevitable, but if you must know, I'll be glad to explain."

She explained why she did all this:  
" _Very simple… following the death of my ally, Rei Tachibana, the Momotsuki was losing morale. I chose to quit the team, in order to achieve in greatness. One day, a figure in blue, and an evil grin on his face, told me to summon the dark one. I didn't believe him, but I had to bite. If I can use the power, I can find out who killed Rei and avenge the Momotsuki! But… Rebecca Miyamoto was responsible, and she was killed… without a shred of clues available… So, I decided, instead of avenging my fallen comrades, I'm going to enjoy killing EVERYONE I loved. The guy that offered me a spot on his "Brotherhood" came to me, asking to reconsider. I concur and joined in… it was there, I soon realize that I was in a cult, and wanting to make certain doom. With my academics going up, but NO TIME to study, at all, I chose to ruin everyone, everywhere… and it starts with the Gynoid of Legends… unfortunately, she is nothing more than a mere legend…_ "

She continued, as she was fighting Mech-Asahi, "Once I used the powers that my brothers and sisters gave me, I infiltrated the _Mahora Clan_ , posing as Satomi Hakase… Abducting her was the first part. And when I had the time, I wanted to destroy it, from the inside. Ayaka has the _Bracelet of Gigantica_ in her hands, and I said that it may result in powerful glory. Glory would mean that evil will be vanquished. The time was right, until Asuna questioned me and the _fabled Giantess Hero_. Asuna would give praise to that myth, and she'd swore that even until the day she dies, the _Gynoid of Legends_ will save us! But she talked too much…"

 _The fake Satomi stabbed Asuna fatally in the chest and cackled evilly. Asuna fell, as Satomi changed into the woman. She laughed, "You are now dead, you little bell girl…"_

Asahi shook off her punches, as she said, "So, that is the reason you wanted me, as your surrogate and a catalyst!"

"You could say that. But when I learned, just now, that your bracelet is useless, with extra buttons, I attacked Ayaka and made her my slave… Of course, you had to wake up, all of a sudden. I had much voltage to short you out, leaving a blank mannequin of yourself."

"Well, I never die easily, you murderer! But if you left the _Momotsuki_ , joining Bog Nougat's cult, why did you throw it away, over a myth?"

The woman cackled, "BITCH! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! OH, NO! I'm not going to fall for THAT! The reason I left is because Rei is always so abusive! Now, I'm _glad_ that Becky killed her!"

Mech-Asahi pointed at her and said, "And that was a main reason to abduct Satomi and kill Asuna. And you want to cast darkness into the _Moji Mikisa_?"

"BECAUSE IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

"What?"

The girl was crying, as she was hurt, from her bodiless spirit, inside Mech-Ayaka, "Rei should've died by me, if and when she insulted me… but Becky had to be cold and heartless… killing her, _literally_. Rei was my only ray of hope, left… and that damn little kid teacher took it away! You… you, your body, those two brats, _and_ the box… they will be mine to uphold. Once I finish you off, I can say that Becky died in vain, but Rei didn't. If she didn't die, this would not be happening…"

Asahi roared, "I DON'T CARE! You used and killed Asuna, because your so-called lover abandoned you, because your ex-leader killed her, all because of warm malicious orange juice. And _that_ is your excuse? You won't get away with this, bitch!"

The girl snickered, "Is that a fact? If you think you can save the day, then you never met a true follower of the _Brotherhood of Bog Nougat_! HE will be awaken, and soon, I will take the Devil's Fileware _away_ from your little monkey psychic girl! And maybe HE will bring Rei back… when I feel like it. I'm kinda shy about it. And soon, the world, as we know it, will be his to rule…"

Mech-Ayaka boomed, "So says the _Gynoid Giantess of Doom_!"

Mech-Asahi called, "You're going to pay! Just who the hell are you, you psycho worm?"

Miyako laughed, "Not the first time you'd call me a worm. Seriously, _don't_ call me a worm… I am Miyako Uehara! I am a follower to my master! SOON, ARMAGEDDON WILL RAIN DOWN ON YOU AND WILL MAKE YOU **RUST TO DEATH!** "

She snickered, "And soon, you will join Ayaka, as she will suffer the hands of Judgment Day, _Asahi Sakurai_."

Asahi growled, "Judgment Day _is_ upon us… Too bad it's progressed to _you_!"

Mech-Asahi posed, "And soon, you're _guilty_! Your sins will make you repent! You will answer only to me! I'll make you wish you'd never hurt me, Ayaka, _or_ June!"

"June? Is that her name? Well, that is interesting… Lemme have some FUN!"

She was about to crush June and Beth with her foot, but Asahi stopped her, with a fist to the face. She stumbled down, as Asahi fired twin beams from her eyes.

" _CUTE EYE BEAM!_ "

Mech-Ayaka countered it with a Cute Eye Beam, of her own. They collided and clashed, as Asahi growled, "NO WAY! We have the same attacks… But still…"

She held up a microphone and said, "Okay, Mech-Ayaka! FORGIVE ME!"

She let out a huge soundwave, as it pushed Mech-Ayaka, " ** _SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X10)!_** "

Mech-Ayaka stumbled, as Miyako said, "Is that your best? Anything you can do, I can do _better_!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can! Watch!"

Mech-Ayaka opened her mouth and produced a huge amplified speaker. It let out a huge pulsating soundwave, as it rocked at Asahi.

" ** _SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (X25)!_** "

Mech-Asahi stood tall, but was staggering. She growled, "Shit! She has ALL my attacks. But I cannot go into Mecha-Beatle, only to perform at _times 100_. No, she might quadruple that attack, as well! But how can I free Ayaka?"

Miyako laughs, as she called out, "WELL, WELL! I TOLD YOU! I'm better than you, you walking pop idol wannabe!"

Mech-Asahi yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASILY! I am **_Mech-Asahi_**! Gynoid giantess of beauty, pop idol of perfection, and savior to the masses that YOU caused! Mech-Asahi is going to save Ayaka Yukihiro! Using her as a catalyst is despicable! I'm going to make sure that you wish you never met me, you murdering witch!"

Miyako smiled and said, "Try me… c(BEEP)bag!"

Asahi moaned, "Ouch. How cold was that?"

They started to fight, exchanging punches, as Mech-Ayaka called out, "If you want to save the worlds, try and kill me! I won't let a demon, like you, destroy me!"

Mech-Asahi kicked her in the legs and bellowed, "MY DEAD BODY! I am to free Ayaka and exterminate Miyako's soul! Ayaka, please listen to me!"

They continued to fight, in a stalemate, as June said, "What'll we do? Miss Sakurai is in trouble."

Beth asked, "Hey, you still have those EXE Factors?"

"Yeah, why? Which should I try?"

June pulled out her psychic deck of cards, as Beth suggested, "Forward it to Miyako, or Mecha-Ayaka, or whatever. The blonde!"

June used her powers to read Mech-Ayaka's mind.

" _Asahi? Where are you? NO! Why are we fighting? I… I can't control my body. I can't see… Negi, Asuna, everyone… I'm scared. I'm so scared… SOMEONE HELP!_ "

June whispered, "Her soul is trapped in her robot body…"

Beth asked, "Whose?"

"The blonde girl that is pleading for help! She's trying to regain control of her body!"

"Yeah, but someone is controlling her. How can we have Mech-Asahi stop her?"

June held up Johnny Ho-Tep and said, "Well, you leave the distractions to me. We distract her, which gives her enough time to lose control. Once the bad girl is flustered, Ayaka will regain partial control. Of course, I also have the pistol that has holographic images, which will be decoys."

Beth smiled, "I like that!"

June held up her psychic conch and said, "Of course, I can hear the bad girl's thoughts from here."

Miyako's voice was made.  
" _Damn her. GRR! I have had enough, damn it! I blame Rei, damn it! I blame Becky, damn it! Bog Nougat is my ruler, damn it! I WANT TO BE HAPPY, DAMN IT!_ "

Beth said "Well, she's no help. All the rage inside her… it's building up the power to control Mecha-Ayaka. But… suppose we overload her rage?"

June said, "It's not easy, but it's worth the shot! Beth!"

Beth moved, as she called, "GO FOR IT, BRAT!"

Mech-Ayaka pinned Mech-Asahi down, as she said, "YES! At last, Bog Nougat is about to be unleashed! You are nothing but a pile of junk!"

She looked around and said, "Now, where is that little shit?"

June's voice called, from a tall tree, "Over here!"

Miyako laughed, "Excellent… What a CRUSHING DEFEAT!"

 **SMASH!  
** She smashed the tree with her hand, as Mech-Asahi shrieked, "JUNE!"

Miyako cackled, as she lifted her hand, "Aw… and I got blood on my hand…"

She looked at her hand and gasped, "WHAT? NO CORPSES?"

June's voice called, from another tree, "I just moved over here!"

Miyako roared, "THERE YOU ARE!"

 **SMASH!  
** She mashed the tree, with her other hand, and lifted it. She snarled, "GRRRRR! DAMN IT! WHERE IS SHE?"

June's voice called from a third tree, "HELLO~! Miss Miyaka~!"

Miyako yelled, "It's _MIYAKO_! GET MY NAME RIGHT, DAMN IT!"

 **SMASH!  
** She smashed the third tree, as Asahi huffed, "Welcome to _my_ world…"

Miyako hollered, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! **WHERE ARE YOU?** "

June appeared, as she smiled, waving to her, "Right here, Miss Mecha!"

Miyako laughed, "A-HAAAAA! FOUND YOU! You're not getting away with this!"

She lifted her foot and said, "YOU, BRAT, WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Asahi grabbed her arms and held her. Miyako shoved her off and said, "GET OFF!"

 **STOMP!  
** She stomped on June, as she cackled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! So much for the _Young Princess_. AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"So much for _YOU!_ " June called out, as she smiled, from above a building.

Miyako gasped, as she was confused, "WAIT A MINUTE! HOW DID YOU-?"

She growled, as she lifted her foot up. It was a hologram of June. She snarled, "The EXE Factors… I KNEW IT!"

June laughed, "Believe me, not even the followers of your god can best me, in battle!"

Miyako hissed, "Oh, really?"

Asahi said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures…"

She looked at her wrist and saw that the black button is shining. She said, "In this form, it's shining… It's a last resort, but I am not sure what it does… Ayaka, forgive me…"

Mech-Ayaka went forward, as Miyako said, "Oh, you tricked me good, you fucking brat! NOW! Now, I get to murder you, and squish you like a bug!"

June stepped back, as she and Beth trembled, "Now, now. Uh, let's not be bloodthirsty…"

Miyako said, "Oh, now, now. I have Asahi dead and pinned down… SOON, YOU'LL JOIN HER… IN HELL!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Mech-Asahi called out, standing up.

"You stood up." Miyako sighed in disgust.

"And you never knew when to die, do you?" She growled.

Asahi said, "I don't know what's going on, but you're not hurting this kid, a little longer!"

Miyako smiled, "Poor pitiful Asahi… Try as you might, but I know everything about you… and your fake bracelet! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! MECH-ASAHI IS A FAILURE!"

She laughed evilly, as Asahi roared, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

She pressed the black button, as she cried out, "MECHA BODY, DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

 **SHOOOOOOOSH!  
** Asahi started to glow in a bright golden aura, as Mech-Ayaka stepped back. Miyako stopped laughing, as she gasped, "What the-? NOW WHAT?"

Mech-Asahi's clothing started to dissolve, as it was replaced by a gold shirt, gold skirt and a gold bow on the back of her head. Her shoes became golden high heels, with ivory white socks. Her skin reverted into normal flesh color, and her eyes remained in an LED blue, with her pink lips shiny in gloss.

Mech-Asahi floated down, as she was glowing in a golden aura, with her long black hair flowing in the breeze. Miyako couldn't say a word. She was shocked and speechless.

"No… ugh… urk… You… You changed into-… NO! It's not true!" Miyako screeched, "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She shrieked in a high-pitched tone, " **IT'S NOT TRUE! WHY HER NOW?!** "

June gasped, "It's like she's an angel…"

Beth shivered, "Mech-Asahi has… uh… what is that?"

Mech-Ayaka suddenly spoke in Ayaka's voice, "The _Gynoid of Legends…_ She's real. Asahi…"

She called out, "ASAHI SAKURAI IS THE GYNOID OF LEGENDS – _MECHAQUA!_ "

Miyako was shocked, as she was crying, "NO! NO FAIR! _I'M_ THE GYNOID OF LEGENDS! I'M THE TRUE POWER!"

Mechaqua spoke, "You're wrong. Mechaqua sees through your evil schemes, trying to unleash hell, and all that sickening shit in-between… For this one, my dear Miyako, you shall pay for signing a deal with the devil."

Miyako growled, "No! I'm not going to die, because of what YOU said! HE will come! **HE** WILL DOOM YOU, YOU MISERABLE GIANTESS!"

She cackled, "MECH-AYAKA! KILL HER!"

Ayaka moved, as she stood still, "NO! I won't!"

Miyako cried, "DAMN IT, I SAID, KILL HER! DO IT! **DO IT NOW! GODDAMN IT!** "

Ayaka regained control of her body and roared, "NO! Mech-Ayaka bows… for NO ONE! NOT EVEN A CULTIST, LIKE YOU!"

Mechaqua said, "Mech-Ayaka… May I?"

Mech-Ayaka said, "You may. Forgive me, but… I don't deserve this moment… Forgive me, Asahi…"

Mechaqua said, as she held her hand out, "I am neither Asahi _nor_ Mech-Asahi… I will cleanse you… and free you of your evil control."

She glowed in a golden aura, as Miyako yelled out, "NO! NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT DIE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, MECHAQUA, OR MECHAQUACK! DAMN IT, I'M PISSED OFF!"

She regained control, as Mech-Ayaka dashed at Mech-Asahi. She called out in anger, " _GYNOID LEGEND,_ huh? I'M MAKING YOU _ANCIENT HISTORY!_ "

Mechaqua caught her punch, easily, as Miyako gasped, "No… How did she?"

 **BLAST!  
** She shot a huge energy blast at Mech-Ayaka, as she plummeted into the ground. Beth cried out, "NO WAY! Mecha-Asahi is doing it! She's winning!"

June laughed, "YAY! MISS SAKURAI! GO, GO, GO!"

Mechaqua stood in place, as Mech-Ayaka jumped back up, severely hurt and extremely angry. Miyako roared in complete furiousness, " **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ASSHOLE!** "

She clutched her fists and boomed, " **YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!** "

She charged at the golden giantess, but she dodged out of the way. Mechaqua smiled and said, "Don't tell me… That was your desperation attack? If so, I am completely disappointed."

Miyako seethed in anger, "Grrr… GRRRR! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

She shrieked in anger, " **BOG NOUGAT _WILL_ RULE THESE WORLDS AND THE UNIVERSES! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY SOME UPGRADED ANIMATRON!** "

She got up, as Miyako concluded, "You're going to be witnessing death, once I'm done with you! NO ONE BEATS MIYAKO UEHARA! **NO ONE!** "

Mech-Ayaka fired a huge dark pulse cannon from her arms, as Mechaqua deflected the attack, blasting it into nothing. Miyako was frightened, as she gasped, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE! What the hell _is_ she?"

Ayaka's voice called, "You see it now, you murderer? You killed Asuna, you hurt Satomi, and you threatened to hurt that little girl! That is the TRUE Giantess of Beauty – Mechaqua!"

Miyako roared, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"YOU'VE LOST, YOU TRAMPISH BOOKWORM! Asahi has that Bracelet of Gigantica!"

"But that is a fake! YOUR Bracelet of Gigantica is-!"

"IT'S NOT THAT ONE! I have the Bracelet of Epyon! And it's weaker than hers! You only made it stronger! But it is NO MATCH for Mechaqua!"

Miyako shrieked, as she was furious, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She sobbed, as she looked at her hands, "How could this happen? WHY is this happening? I was so close! WHY DID I PICK THE WRONG BRACELET? ASAHI SAKURAI HAS THAT? AND AYAKA YUKIHIRO HAS THAT WEAK TRINKET? I SACRIFICED MY SOUL FOR THE _WRONG_ ROBOT WOMAN!"

Mech-Ayaka was still piloted by Miyako's soul, as she said, "NO matter… It really doesn't matter if I did pick the wrong bitch. A Mecha is a Mecha! NO ONE embarrasses me! Bog Nougat will never lose to you, once he will be awakened, real soon."

Ayaka called out, "Asahi! If you can hear me, destroy me! It's the only way!"

Asahi responded, "How can I? You don't die, until later!"

Ayaka replied, "I DON'T CARE! I rather die now, than know my future fate!"

Asahi sobbed, as she flinched, "Ayaka…"

Miyako tried to control her body, but Ayaka lifted her arms out and called, "Mechaqua… FINISH ME OFF!"

Miyako yelled, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ayaka yelled back, "ENDING YOU! IF IT MEANS I DIE, SO BE IT! At least it'll avenge Asuna…"

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH, DAMN IT!"

"Maybe so… but at least it's the right decision… THAT I EVER MADE!"

Mechaqua nodded and said, "It shall be done…"

She charged up a huge golden shot, as Miyako cried out, "NO! DAMN IT! I DON'T WANNA DIE! Oh, wait. I killed myself to be in here. FUCK!"

Mechaqua went into full power, as she held up one arm. She thought, "Ayaka… … … I cannot guarantee it, but if it'll remove you from this curse… so be it… Goodbye…"

She beeped, "LOCKED ON! _Mech-Asahi's Ultimate Attack!_ FULL POWER!"

Ayaka shrieked, " **DO IT!** "

Miyako cried out, as she tried to escape, "NO! **NO!** IT'S NOT FAIR! **IT'S NOT FAIR!** "

Mechaqua fired her huge attack.  
 ** _"MIRACLE IMPACT BOMBER!"_**

Mech-Ayaka was caught in the blast, as it penetrated into her entire body. Miyako cried out, as she was being destroyed, "NO! NO! I cannot… I have _failed_ you, Master Bog Nougat! OH, Rei! Help guide me to where you are, where your soul is in limbo! I'M COMING, MY LOVE!"

Her soul was being vaporized in the blast.

" **DAMN YOU, MECH-ASA-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Miyako Uehara was vaporized into nothing, leaving her lifeless and soulless body on the ground, where it was left. Mech-Asahi reverted back to normal form, as she was in pain. She moaned, "I… I… I did it… I saved the future…"

But she kneeled down and was sad, "But at the most terrible of all costs… Ayaka, forgive me… I did nothing, except kill you. But it was your wish."

She found the Bracelet of Epyon and picked it up, "Mech-Asahi saves the day… but loses a friend… Ayaka Yukihiro… I hope Asuna is waiting for you. And don't worry… her death is avenged…"

June cheered, "YAY! SHE DID IT! MISS SAKURAI!"

She ran to her, as Beth called, "YOU WERE GREAT, MISS SOCK-EYE!"

Asahi groaned, as she fell to the floor. She was out cold, as June and Beth ran to her. They cried, "MISS SAKURAI!"

Asahi's vision was blurring out, as June was trying to revive her. She moaned, as her eyes went closed, "June… … … …I… I am… sorry…"

She passed out, after that.

* * *

Hours later, she opened her eyes and saw a view of a ceiling. She was on a hospital bed, as she was in pain. She sat up and moaned, "Where am I?"

"Oh, dude. You're awake."

Peter was waiting by bedside, as Asahi said, "Peter. How did I get here?"

Peter said, "June and I found you like this, after we escaped the museum."

Asahi gasped, "Museum? OH, NO! MAL AND MAKIE!"

Peter grumbled, "Too late. They got away, again… Luckily, they'll think twice about fighting US, again."

Asahi asked, "What about June?"

He pointed at her, as she was snoozing in her chair, with the Devil's Fileware beside her. She sighed in relief, as she smiled, "Thank god."

He explained, "She was in this museum, where we left her. I don't know why, but Makie and Mal had her hostage, along with Grapplehook."

She asked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But that's cool. You and I tried our best, but you had a nasty blow to the head. Bryan already got most of Makie's minions incarcerated, and Grapplehook is back in HQ, explaining what is going on."

"I see… But is Mal and Makie still around?"

"Afraid so."

He smiled and held her, "It's okay, kid. You were hurt, but luckily, The Gang never failed to leave a man or woman behind."

Asahi blushed, as she said, "Thanks for saving me. You really are a great man… and thanks for finding June."

He said, "I didn't bring you here. I had to watch over June. She's a tricky little demon."

June opened one eye, as she spoke telepathically to Beth, "Take care, Beth. I think we changed the present, for _them_."

Beth replied, via telepathic communication, "No problem. Keep the box warm, and don't let _them_ get to it."

June smiled, "Ah, Sis…"

A knock was made, as Peter said, "Oh, the nurse, I bet?"

A girl in blonde hair and a floral gown appeared, as she bowed and said, "Hello. Is Miss Sakurai here?"

Peter smiled and said, "Sure thing. I'll leave you two alone. I have to call Miz and the others."

He patted Asahi and said, "Take care of yourself."

Peter said to June, "Come on, kiddo!"

June sat up and said, "Coming!"

They saluted, as Peter and June left the room. Asahi asked, "Ayaka Yukihiro?"

Ayaka smiled and said, "Yes… Uh, I know it's not much, but did you have an android version of yourself, in your faction?"

She introduced herself, "I am Ayaka Yukihiro, and I am a former member of the _Mahora Clan_ …"

Asahi said, "I think it's a coincidence. But I'd like to hear it all…"

Ayaka smiled and said, "Good. Where should I begin?"

June returned to see Ayaka & Asahi. She smiled, "All is right in the world…"

She left to find Peter, as Ayaka said, "By the way, cute kid. I met her, as you were asleep."

"Thanks. She's my friend's daughter."

"Aw, how cute."

It turns out that June and Asahi changed the past, and altered the future, in a good way, as Ayaka was still alive, since she survived her death from New Year's Day. She explained to Asahi that she did a secret technique, to protect herself. Asahi asked, "Seriously? You mean… You survived it all?"

Ayaka said, "Yeah… and I wish to hire your friends, for this one… about Makie."

Asahi sat up and said, "Well, yes. She's still at large. In fact, we do need help. We have bigger problems… not only Makie, but Mal, the Devil's Fileware, an evil god Bog Nougat, and the Armageddon that is cursed from the Pharaoh Lennon-Mak. Do you know everything about it?"

Ayaka continued to explain, as the narrator appeared, during the talk. She walked in the front, as the scene fades to black.

" _Yes, Ayaka knows everything about it… He, he, he, he, he… Simple words, by the popular pop idol, now "Gynoid of Legends", Mechaqua. And when June said "All is right with the world…", well, she's wrong…  
What role will this Ayaka Yukihiro, who is alive again, play to assist The Gang? And why is she still alive?  
There's another question, and others… like "Who IS this ominous Dr. Kensington?"… "How did Monsieur Grapplehook survive, after give or take 50 to 60 years?"… and "Why is the late Miyako Uehara connected to this Brotherhood of Bog Nougat?"… More importantly, "What will Mistress Makie AND Mal do next, in their 'territorial' bid for world domination?"…_"

She returned to her desk and concluded, " _We'll have all the answers, of a sort, in our NEXT arc. Until then, my friends… Sleep well…_ "

* * *

 _"The Gang in The EXE Files" will return in:  
 **Act IV – RE-Rise of the Mech-Sisters**_

* * *

 ** _This Arc covers past Character Shout-Outs from over 100 Miz-K Takase fanfics  
_** _NOTE: The Gang and other characters starred and featured in this fanfic does not count. The characters are namedrops of different original and popular stars, in my 100+ fanfics, over the past five years.  
Also note that some of The Gang's members do NOT appear in this arc._

 ** _Miranda Maynard –_** _One of Miz-K's first original characters introduced in the fanfic world, other than The Gang. An adventurer from Argos, England (born in Somerset), and a mother of one, Miranda Jennet Maynard is a proud warrior, with her sword in hand and a powerful stance. However, she's like Sailor Moon, only she tends to get emotional, now and then. Miranda's notable appearances include the "Miranda's Adventure" series and "The Gang-Wave". She is close friends with School Rumble's Kenji Harima._

 ** _Setsuna Sakurazaki –_** _A regular in the Miz-K circle, and Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz's manservant. She originated from "Negima!?", and is known for her protection towards Konoka Konoe, her friend and lover. An extraordinary swordfighter and a quiet individual, she is one of the popular characters in the "Negima" series. Her appearances in Miz-K's fics include "The Story of Setsuna", "The Secret in Mahora Academy", and a BIG role in "Miyazawa & May". At the end of the Negima series, she is presumably married to Konoka in 2017 (which hasn't happened, yet)._


	21. Episode 4 Part 1

Following the events of Asahi's time travel AND Peter's confrontation towards Mistress Makie and Mal, The Gang, back in AAW HQ, was greeted by a guest. It was Ayaka Yukihiro, as she explained why she died on New Year's, a while back, but is still alive. She explained that she was a replica, built by Satomi Hakase, before her murder by Miyako Uehara, one of Bog Nougat's followers.

"After I was visited by a person from the future, Satomi, before she was murdered, built robot clones of me, in case I died in battle. Sadly, they work to perfection, but it's very fragile. I am human, but I don't want to die."

Asahi smiled, as she thought, "I saved her future. And that is why she is standing… Only _she_ knows about the box."

She even explained that she knows the knowledge of Bog Nougat, from the 1960s, but farther than that.

"The box you possess, it's a key element in the end… The Devil's Fileware – it is said that the box contains a mysterious power. And moreover, it possesses a huge ESP Perk, in which it is nameless, and that it is a tainted psychic power. However, it is known to be an exact feeling of its same power. The right kind of power, controlling the box, will lead to good intentions; the _wrong_ powers may lead to grave consequences."

Steven C asked, "What'll we do?"

Ayaka said, "I'm going to be on the sidelines, with some of my Mahora Clan remnants, and we'll assist you on preventing the chaos, track down Makie, and stop the worlds from going to Hell."

Steven C said, "You got a deal. Steven Cooke trusts you, since you're a valuable asset to the team."

Peter asked, "So, bra, any idea where it'll strike next?"

Ayaka said, "Knowing Makie, I doubt it. She and Mal are hiding now… so, we wait… Mahora Clan has your back. We promise."

Steven C smiled, "You got it."

They shook hands, as we fast forward to one month later… in which the ISIS Crew, in 2121 Straight Street, was moving in, after they were discharged from the CIA. Archer said, as he was approaching the doorway, "Well, I see that your boss saved our butts."

Lana asked Asahi, "Yeah, Agent Sakurai, I thought Kanaka vanished."

Asahi said, "Well…"

 **XXXXX**

A woman in a blue suit, in long red hair, was sitting in her chair. She was in Kanaka's office, as a man in a suit and black hair, in a beard, said to her in a British accent, as the view showed only the back of his head, "Since Miss Nanase is still MIA, _Special Agent Riley_ , you shall take her place, until she is found. Good luck to you, _Special Agent Riley_."

The woman said, "Please, sir. My name is Scarlet… Scarlet Riley."

 ** _Scarlet Riley  
NEW AAW Boss  
The Gang's Manager (In-Canon)  
AAW Special Agent sent from Interpol  
Born in Atlanta  
Australian for Boyfriend  
Multi-Millionaire Rich Girl_**

She continued, "Interpol told me all about it. First order of business, following Miss Archer's escapades with _now EX_ -CIA Agent Hawley, who I have disavowed, before their final mission, she and ALL of her allies, including Agents Archer, Kane, Figgis, & Gillette, will now be in AAW's payroll… for the time being. Second order of business, I overheard the story of this chaos, involving _The Devil's Fileware_ … I'm intrigued to know the full story, once the entire disaster is averted."

The boss said, "I see. But I'm afraid I got some _BAD NEWS_ …"

The narrator appeared, as she spoke, as the previous scene went to black and white, " _Who knows what is behind the tinted windows of our neighbors' souls? Our heroes certainly don't. They are having a safe and sound break, after the results of the escapades by Mistress Makie, Mal, and the Brotherhood of Bog Nougat, after Asahi Sakurai victory over one of the followers of the evil cult. But soon, YOU, the reader, will know the answers to everything, in this multi-chapter arc, as we unravel from the ball of string in the Big V of Doom, as we reveal the awful secrets… which may change the AAW… forever…_ "

He showed a dossier, as she read, "No… It can't be…"

She read the reports on a certain mission gone awry… involving Asahi Sakurai, who subdued a Feral Agent in Northwest Plaza. She asked, "But how? How could this have happened? Has one of our own become rogue?"

The boss replied, "There's more to it. I want you to summon The Gang, and get to the bottom of this. And since the little bit with the Psychic Powers is with them, have her tag-along. Agent Dunn will explain, fully."

"Yes, sir." Scarlet said, "But… … …Will it be enough to make Sakurai explain _why_ she destroyed a Feral Beauty agent?"

 **XXXXX**

In Northwest Plaza, Asahi, or rather an imposter, was by the body of an injured Feral Agent. She looked on, in a blush, holding her face, feeling embarrassed. A woman in a black jacket and shades called out, "FREEZE, WANK!"

She gasped, "Hold on… Asahi?"

 ** _Michelle Nevins  
Feral Beauty Agent (Percival Gaynes' C.O.)  
British-born Woman  
Steven Nevins' Younger Sister  
Closet Lesbian  
Skills of Martial Arts and Boxing_**

Asahi turned to her and said nothing. She zipped away, as Michelle ran to the agent. She called on the small radio, "Agent down! Repeat! Agent down! Get HQ on the call."

She got the call, as she said, "Sir, bring me Agent Gaynes and his robot helper. I believe that he is _NOT_ going to like this."

* * *

 ** _Act IV: RE-Rise of the Mech Sisters  
(or "Trust NO ONE, not even Malicious Software")_**

* * *

At AAW HQ, the next day, Asahi screamed at the new boss, Scarlet, "WHAT?"

She protested, "ARE YOU SAYING I'M BRANDED AS A TRAITOR?"

Steven C said, "Yeah! How can you say that?"

The Gang and June Nevins were in the presence of Scarlet Riley, for the first time. Scarlet said, "I know it's sudden, but I have news of what Miss Sakurai did. According to the reports, handed to my superior, Miss Sakurai was in Northwest Plaza, as she attacked a Feral Beauty Agent, severely."

The Gang gasped, as Asahi sobbed, "No… I'm innocent…"

Scarlet said, "I know you are. Agent Gaynes of FBI agreed with Agent Nevins, who gave the report. He believes that this Asahi is an imposter. All she did was look at her and say nothing. Only Asahi Sakurai would smile and bow to her friends… and I believe that _this_ Asahi Sakurai is an imposter… Gang, A, B,  & C-Squads, we've entered the deep end…"

She sat up, as she stated, "Before we continue the mission, I have an important announcement for each of you… First off – _Item One –_ My name is Scarlet Riley, I'm an AAW Special Agent from Interpol, assigned by your boss, Wade Barrett, to replace Kanaka Nanase, _temporarily_ , who is MIA."

Mizuki said, "Hi, how are you?"

Peter smiled, "'sup, bra."

Scarlet continued, " _Item Two –_ I overheard the whole story of this _Devil's Fileware,_ and its caretaker. So, to cut to the chase, _you_ must be June Nevins."

June blushed, as she hid behind Heather's legs. She whispered, "H-H-H-Hello."

Scarlet smiled, "Don't be shy, little one. I won't bite."

Heather huffed, "She's only 12."

"Oh, who asked you?" Scarlet snuffed, and then ordered, "This kid is under _your_ watch. If I know the stories behind this weird and creepy box, from give or take 50 to 60 years, we have her under protection, especially from Mistress Makie, Mal, and others."

She continued, " _Item Three –_ Monsieur Grapplehook is in AAW custody, and knows more of this cult-like bullshit, and he agrees to assist us, if anything goes awry. If any problems on this case, during this main case of this Asahi Imposter, come see him, because, god help me, I have no clue what the hell that box _or_ what this Bog Nougat is. _Item Four –_ this is addressed to Agents Cooke & Stevens, B-Squad. No, _former_ B-Squad."

She concluded, "Or should I say _"A-Squad_ "?"

Steven and Farra gasped, as Scarlet told them, "You two, for your continuous services in _Aliiance Across the World,_ and the fact that the rest of these lazy good-for-nothings were MIA, during the Hunie Buc case, Mr. Barrett, your superior, has promoted you to A-Squad."

Farra smiled, "I'm flattered. Thanks for the promotion."

Steven C cheered, "ALRIGHT! STEVEN COOKE WINS!"

She roared, "HEY, DOUCHEBAG! _I'M_ A-Squad, too, ya know!"

"I knew that." Steven said.

Scarlet barked, "And I want NO MORE of this bickering between you! Agent Stevens is no better on hands than Agent Kane."

Farra smirked, "At least she can crush a billiard ball. I can't."

Scarlet said, "And since we're doing promotions, we're doing _DE-_ motions. Because _Item Five –_ Agent Takase, you are relieved of your leadership as B-Squad."

Mizuki beeped, " _Error! This does not compute!_ "

She yelled, "You mean, I'm out of AAW?"

Scarlet said, "NO! I mean, you _are_ no longer leader of B-Squad, but that _Robot Gene_ , as you call it, is uncontrollable; but you're _still_ a part of B-Squad. So, I'm giving leadership role of B-Squad, away."

Heather asked, "To who? Me?"

Asahi said, "I should be leader, but I cannot, since I've joined, for months."

Steven C stated, "And Farra and I are promoted, but Heather, aside from being the mother of _The One_ , is unqualified."

Peter stated, "Yeah. And I-."

Scarlet interrupted, "…am promoting you to B-Squad ranks, at the highest honor. And also, since Agents Dunn and Sakurai are not high enough in the ranks…"

They gasped, as Peter asked, "Wait… What, me? ME, as Leader of AAW B-Squad?"

Heather & Asahi roared, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

Steven C, Farra, & Mizuki yelled, "HIM?"

Scarlet said, as she smirked, "You have a problem with that?"

He cleared his throat, as he stated, "Well, Miss Riley, lemme just say-."

He danced his _Gyudon Ondo,_ with a smile on his face.  
 _"Great Tasting Gyudon for 300 years!  
It's quick, and it's tasty, and it's very cheap~!  
Ha-HA!"  
_ **BONK!  
** (A cow bonks on Peter's head)

Mizuki huffed, "Don't ask. He is mothed that way."

Peter bellowed, " _He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!_ "

Luzer perched outside, as he added, "Wow! I don't understand what he said, but what confidence! Seriously, I don't speak Japanese…" _  
_He flew away, as Mizuki asked, "So, _he_ is leader, removing _me_?"

She smiled, "No problem. If this power I have is faulty, I'll have to give reigns to someone, other than – _system scan complete; ID data found_ – Sorry."

Scarlet said, "You should have that checked. Anyway, I want you guys to check out what is going on. Makie's work, Mal's work, hell, it could be Slater's work. Who was it that rescued your ISIS buddies, a while back?"

Steven C said, "We're happy you did that, but you didn't have to go _that_ far to blacklist Agent Hawley."

Scarlet smiled, "Well, knowing the plans he and Slater made, and since they were responsible for spending their payroll on a tonne of cocaine, I had to tattle."

Farra barked, "Really? Because I thi-!"

"END!" Scarlet yelled, "Of discussion. You have your orders, all of you. Guard the kid with your life, and the box, and find the imposter."

A siren was made, as Mizuki scanned on the iPhone, "Uh, ma'am…"

"WHAT?" Scarlet cried.

Mizuki replied, "We got a BIGGER problem…"

 **XXXXX**

At Steffi's, Julie, dressed in her red flannel shirt and dark jeans, ran out of the diner, as she shrieked, "STOP IT! OW! WHAT THE FUCK, EH?"

Steffi threw dishes at her, as she yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME FIRE BRY-DOG!"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I GONNA DO?"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS A CYBORG AGENT?"

"Cy-Bo-Div! And will you calm down? I said I was sorry!"

"NO! NO, YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Steffi continued to pelt at Julie, as Archer and his friends were running to Steffi's, screaming in fear. Archer shouted, "STEFFI!"

Lana called out, "HELP US OUT!"

Julie and Steffi called to them, "WE'RE CLOSED!"

The ISIS group jumped inside the diner, as Ray called, "Really? Tell that to THEM!"

A horde of Mecha Rinrins and Mech Sisters appeared, walking down the dark street, as Julie gasped, "Holy… My god, what is that?"

They went closer, as Steffi grabbed her arm, "I don't know… They must be customers… or some of those evil robot girls of Makie's…"

"Robots? Talk _aboot_ ironic."

"Oh, yeah, Julie? Here's another thing that is _ironic_ … **RUN!** "

They jumped inside, as the Rinrins glowed in a demonic red aura, with their eyes black and their irises blood red. Archer and his friends barricaded the door, as Julie grabbed some plywood. Pam, a huge woman in blonde hair and an orange dress, put up the _Closed_ sign on the door, as Ray and Cyril hammered the nails, holding the plywood up, to prevent the robots from breaking in. The robot girls surrounded the diner, as they walked around, humming lightly.

Steffi yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

Cyril panicked, "That was close."

Julie said, "Yeah, guys, why did you barge in, like it's some sort of _Night of the Living Dead_?"

Lana stated, "Okay… Here's the thing…"

 **XXXXX**

"WHAT?" Steven C cried, "The Mech Sisters are back?"

Mizuki said, "I got a text from Agent Archer. He said that he and his allies have met up with the demonic robots."

"Demonic?" Farra barked, "But that's impossible! Rinrin, their creator, shut them down, and had them working to prevent Mal or any dark force control them."

Mizuki stated, "True, but maybe _someone_ , meaning the Asahi Imposter, wants to bring the _Mann Co._ bitches back. Do you think it might've been Makie? Mal would never do a repeat performance."

Heather said, "Those two really want June. I can tell."

Peter said, "And they have mutual hatred for Haruka, the original savior. I understood Mal, being of Haruka's own secret powers, but what does Makie have to do with all this?"

Asahi said, "I scavenged AAW Files, and learned that Makie almost had her, during a disaster at a Mahora Clan front, which was a casino, on New Year's Day. Ayaka Yukihiro was a casualty, but her body was robotic, since she planned it; only other casualty was Nodoka Miyazaki, who barely survived the demolition of the rogue casino. Seems that Makie blames Haruka for foiling her plans, that day."

Mizuki got the message from Archer, as she said, "Good. They're safe, for now, but they're surrounded. Agents Archer, Kane, Figgis, and Gillette, and three others are hiding in Steffi's, with Julie and Steffi. But the robots won't go away."

Scarlet asked, "Who are the other three?"

Mizuki said, "Okay. Agent Archer's buddies in ISIS: Pamela Poovey, Cheryl or Carol Tunt, and Doctor Algernop Krieger. Apparently, we had seven more tenants to our free home-slash-hideaway-slash-safehouse, thanks to Ex-Agent Hawley's stupid plan."

"It's not a safehouse, if it's there," June replied, "I mean, I know where it is."

Heather said, "Yeah, Miz! Plus, it's near Straight and Narrow, and a few of the people we met know of the location."

Steven C said, "Well, we'll have them handle this, themselves. Leave NO AAW Agent behind. Our _first_ priority is to find this Asahi Sakurai Imposter, and make her confess to her evil deeds."

"That will not be necessary, Agent Cooke," Percival appeared, along with Michelle and Eri.

"Agents Gaynes and Nevins… and that, uh-." Scarlet saluted.

Eri bowed, " _Eri._ Or _E.R.I.;_ I am an Experimental-."

"Oh, no one cares." Scarlet huffed, "And also, shut up. I summoned Agent Gaynes and Nevins here, to help out this predicament, aside from the Mech Sisters being returned."

"We overheard," Percival said, "After Michelle contacted HQ, she was visited by a Mecha Sakuya, who blushed for her. And then, a Mecha Haruka attacked her."

"I had to escape, before they tried anything." Michelle spoke.

Scarlet said, "Good to hear. Anyway, I have a major mission for all of you. If we are to stop ALL THIS, being Mistress Makie, Mal, the _Devil's Fileware_ , and this Mech Sister epidemic, chances are, we'll have toned down this mission."

Percival said, "The cities are not safe here. So, we'll split into groups of two, in Northwest Plaza, the site of where the event took place. Sources say that the imposter of Asahi Sakurai is still at large, and has not left the city. And to ask, we know that _that_ wasn't Asahi Sakurai, since she is usually nervous and a bit of a polite talker."

Asahi bowed and said, "Sorry. At least you knew it was me."

Percival said, "If we don't stop her, it'll mean disastrous consequences… and that would mean Miss Sakurai will be kicked out of AAW, for betrayal and treason."

They gasped, as Asahi shouted, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I belong here… with my friends!"

Mizuki replied, "True that, but the sooner we stop this imposter, the better. We cannot risk going in, alone."

Michelle said, "Right. Since there are 10 of us, we'll split into groups of two, each with its own Gang Girl. Percival will take Heather, while I watch over June. Eri will mind Asahi, Peter will take Farra, and Steven will guard Mizuki."

Farra asked, "You mean _Big Guy_ , him, is watching _me_?"

Heather barked, "And why did you have to guard _us_ Gang Girls, with the men and robots?"

Percival said, "I hate to break it to you… but…"

He told him that the Asahi Imposter was NOT the only one. An agent in LSAAWS spotted an exact female that resembles Farra. And she snapped the neck of the intern agent, in a dark alley. Farra griped, as she roared, "WHOEVER PLAYED AS ME WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD! I MAY BE PSYCHOTIC, BUT I'D _NEVER_ KILL A PERSON!"

Steven C said, "No, but you _are_ psycho."

Farra strangled Steven C and yelled, "BUT THEN WHAT THE HELL FOR? MY CAREER IS IN DANGER! I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT!"

Peter called to her, "EASY, DUDE! Farra, we got this. Percival will mind Heather and June, as I'll watch over you."

Farra snarled, "Whoever it is… posing as me… they will suffer by the fiery bird of The Gang!"

Scarlet gave her a pistol and said, "You _are_ A-Squad, now. If you find _your_ doppelganger, kill her."

Farra nodded, "Yes, ma'am. But I don't need a gun. I have _this_."

She held up her blue Gibson SG, and bellowed, "This beauty never failed me in battle. One fried Farra Stevens Imposter, coming up! You don't know how long I waited…"

Percival explained to Scarlet, quietly, "Secretly, before they joined us, Farra was mocked by Cecelia Cooke, who posed as her. But she was found out, when she played guitar solos, very badly."

"Whoa… Sucks to be Cecelia, huh?" Scarlet said.

Percival whispered, "Well, Farra knew that it might happen again. And ever since she had _Floné_ , her evil alter-ego, her psychotic tendencies have increased."

Farra snickered evilly, as Peter asked, in fear, "Uh, can I trade?"

 **XXXXX**

"NO!" Julie yelled.

Cheryl/Carol, in her pink blouse and skirt, with her red hair done in a bun, called, "YES! Get me something to eat!"

Julie was too busy barricading the doorway, as the Mecha Sisters tried to get in. Julie barked at her, "Look, uh, what's her name?"

She said, "It's Cheryl… or Carol… It doesn't matter, anyway. They're all the same."

"Exactly. Look, _what's-ya-name_ , I would love to feed you, but we're closed for the night, AND we're having problems!"

Cheryl/Carol smirked, "Who are _you_ , Iron Butterfly?"

Julie sighed, as she was annoyed. Pam gave Cheryl a bread roll, as she said, "Seriously… Listen, these androids are pure evil. Whatever happened, I can take them."

Archer said, as he was sitting with Lana and Cyril, in a booth, "Uh, Pam, there are like thousands of these Mecha Sisters."

"So?" Pam barked.

Lana added, "And, believe it or not, there are HUGE robots of bears, too. How are you going to stop them, by yourself?"

Pam huffed, "Make them hunt for picnic baskets. Worked for Yogi Bear."

Steffi said, "Well, first of all, they are robot girls…and second, I don't think they eat."

Pam replied, "Exactly."

Cyril is shaken, as Lana said, "Cyril, calm down. We can make this."

Cyril sobbed, "Easy for you to say… We're stuck in AAW, with The Gang, and we're coming back, being surrounded by a bunch of robotic whores!"

An Aria appeared on the window, " _So… naughty… Mon Frere…_ "

Cyril shrieked, as Lana pushed Aria away, "GET BACK! GET THE FUCK BACK!"

She shut the window, as Cyril was balled in a corner, sucking his thumb. Archer snuffed, "Baby."

Lana said, "Archer. Listen, we have to get out of here, but we're stuck, until The Gang comes to rescue us."

"Right… But didn't you sent them the message?"

"Rather than YOUR stupid voicemail…"

She held the phone, as she dialed The Gang. Mizuki's voice was made, as she spoke in a robotic voice, " _The phone services of. Mizuki Takase. Are currently offline. Please leave a message, after the beep. To summarize, this is not a hoax… nor this is an: Elaborate. Voicemail. Hoax. Thank you. Have a nice day_."

Lana sighed, "At least she's honest… Stupid powers."

She called, "Hey, listen, anybody who gets this, we're kinda trapped, by these evil Mecha Sisters, and we're all trapped here. So, if you are not busy, please come get us… before… Goddamn it."

Archer asked, "Huh? What?"

Lana said, "Wait for it."

The voicemail continued, " _Ungh… Whoa, what a head rush. AW, CRAP! Why did I leave my phone on-?_ "  
 **BEEP!  
** The phone beeped, as Lana cried, "OKAY! Listen, I know your _Android Cell_ or whatever is acting up, Takase, but lemme make this short and sweet. The Mech Sisters are attacking, we're trapped in Steffi's, and also… _Cover your ears…_ "

They all covered, as Lana shrieked in a huge booming voice, " **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** "

She hung up, and then slammed the phone on the counter. Cheryl/Carol held her ears and moaned, "Ow, my ear balls."

Archer smiled, "Ha-ha, haaa! And they say MY Voicemail Hoaxes are funny."

Lana hissed, "Are you-?"

Steffi called, "Miss Kane, please don't yell in my diner!"

Lana barked, "HOW CAN I? You're closed!"

Cyril said, "And also, going to die… Mech Sisters… Mon Freres… Oh, my god… Mon Freres… Framboise… Nightmares…"

He panicked, as Pam giggled, "Annnnnnd he's gone."

Ray barked, "Wha-, NOW WHAT?"

Julie said, "Well, for starters, how about giving me a hand here?"

Lana approached Julie, as she helped nail the boards up. Archer said, as he watched on, "Seriously, we left the CIA, remained in AAW, and… and… Damn it! I had something for this. Something about cyborgs, terrorizing the world…"

Pam snorted, "Dicknuts."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Northwest Plaza, the BattleVan and Percival's car was driving to their destination. June was in the backseat of Percival's car, as Eri was driving. Michelle was in the backseat with her. Michelle said, "Soon, little bit, we'll have all the answers. I had a sitter for Beth, in my absence, by the way."

June smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Michelle."

Michelle said, "I'm happy that we're saving the city."

June stared at her, as she asked, "Why do you act like you are being cold?"

She looked at her face, as it showed her eye, which had an LED brown color. She gasped, as she asked Percival, "Uncle Percival, Auntie Michelle is a robot!"

Michelle huffed, as she covered her left eye. Percival said, "NO, she is not."

"Uh, Percival," Michelle asked, "Should I tell her?"

Percival said, "No. She mustn't."

Eri replied, "Forgive me, June. Michelle chose not to talk about her robotic left eye, to which she lost her real eye, long ago."

Michelle barked, "Damn it, woman!"

She growled, as June whispered, "Sorry… … …"

At the BattleVan, Mizuki said, "You know, I never asked her about that eye she had… Michelle, I meant."

Asahi asked, "Huh? How so?"

Mizuki explained, "Her eye has some robotic signals."

Farra stated, "She must've lost that eye, and got a brand-new prosthetic eye."

Mizuki said, "Yeah… … …but I wonder how she lost it?"

Steven asked, "I don't know. Lost an eye, during a mission?"

Farra huffed, "My money's on a masturbation malfunction."

Asahi added, "I was hoping her eye busted a blood vessel."

The Gang pondered about Michelle, as Michelle was shivering in the back seat, in Percival's car. She whispered, "I feel it…"

As the vehicles arrived at the town, a man in a Stetson hat and suit watched on, from a view. He whispered, "So… it begins… again…"

He walked off, heading to the city. Who _is_ this man? And what will happen in Northwest Plaza, as the two imposters of AAW's Gang Girls-.

A woman in long red hair and a purple ribbon was on the roof, as she viewed the dusky sky. She was an exact likeness of Mizuki. She whispered, "My brother…"

And what will happen in Northwest Plaza, as the _three_ imposters of AAW's Gang Girls are terrorizing the city, whilst the evil Mech Sisters haunt Steffi's, outside, prancing around the diner, reaching for Archer and crew.

Meanwhile, at the diner, the sisters walk around, as Julie whispered, "I don't like this. It feels… haunting…"

The girls walked around, as they moaned in a haunting tone. Archer asked, "Dumb broads… It is like they're sacrificing someone… But who and how?"

Steffi asked, "Hey, if you can, Julie, ask if they want to eat, _to-go_."

Julie grumbled, "No. That sounds so _stupid_."

Steffi sighed, "Well… I wanted a little late-night service."

"Yeah, but do they eat? NO! And they're demonically inept!"

Archer cried, "GODDAMN IT! GO AWAY!"

The robot girls chanted, "Oooh, ahhhh… ya, ya, ya… ahh, eee, ooo-ooo, agh… Arr, woo, cha-cha-cha…"

Lana gasped, "Are they-?"

Cheryl/Carol clapped, as she cheered, "YAAAAAAAAY! They know _Witch Doctor_!"

Lana yelled, "Uh, NO! THEY DON'T!"

She said, "Albeit, they DO have some chanting ritual going on, like in other cities… I can tell, since I saw a Rice Ball Cult."

Cheryl/Carol gasped, and she said, "OH! Just like that old gypsy woman said!"

The robots chanted, "Ooh, eee, ooh-ahh-ahh…"

Cheryl/Carol snarled at Lana, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA! I KNEW IT! They sang _Witch Doctor_!"

Ray barked, "Oh, that's just a coincidence!"

Pam asked, "Is it?"

What purpose do these robots of Rinrin's have planned, and why are they chanting for an unknown demonic source? And if so, who is controlling them?

* * *

The Gang, meanwhile, arrived at the city, as Percival stepped out. He said to Michelle, "Michelle, you take June. Eri, The Gang's parking over there. Let's go."

Eri nodded, "Yes, sir."

They stepped out, as June held Michelle's hand. Michelle said, "Stay by me, little bit."

They walked to the BattleVan, as Asahi stepped out. Eri bowed to her and said, "Miss Sakurai. Please come with me."

Asahi stood by her, as Percival said, "Okay, guys. Miss Riley said that we'll split into groups of two. Peter, you side with my wife, Steven, you take Mizuki, Michelle will watch over June, Eri will have Asahi, and I'll mind Heather. Remember, traverse around the city, and notify me, if you find anything strange…"

Farra growled, "Well, if anyone finds the imposter of me or Asahi, what'll we do?"

Percival said, "Stay clear of the imposter. We will need to be in a group effort for this one. If you can't, wing it, and see what this fake Gang Girl is capable of."

Peter said, "If we find her, do you think she knows about the _Devil's Fileware_?"

Percival said, "Not really."

The radio played, as it explained about the robots in the city, " _Repeat – robot females have taken over the city of Northwest Plaza. Details, at this time, remain sketchy, but we have reason to believe that these girls are breaking into people's houses, stealing children's toys._ "

Farra nodded, "Only one thing these robots want in Northwest Plaza… and the only toys we know of…"

They said in unison, "The EXE Factors!"

Farra said, "Now… How do we stop this _Robolacra_?"

"Huh? _Robolacra_?" Heather asked.

"It's more of a zombie attack of _doppelgangers_. Plus, the Mech Sisters invasion here was very awful."

Steven said, "We're going to end the evil invasions. Steven Cooke hopes we end this. But hopefully, we can stop this evil robot attack, with June on our side. Unfortunately, we have a bigger problem."

Peter said, "Farra and I will go find the disturbance in the north. You guys do whatever you want."

Steven smiled, "Good thinking. Let's have it going, in the mission. Alright. We have to stop the _Robolacra_ from stealing the Toys of Power, before they even get to us! GANG! LET'S GO!"

Percival called out, "Dismissed!"

They marched off, by two, in groups of twos. Michelle and June headed to west, while Percival and Eri accompanied Asahi & Heather, due east. Steven and Mizuki walked in the Northeast, as Mizuki said, "Not the same, without Peter, by my side…"

Steven C said, "You'll meet with him, again. He's with his best friend, bosom buddy, and lifelong pal… if you call it their friendship…"

"Indeed. Suppose we could scout around a part of this area, before the goings-on get hectic?"

"We'll see. Mistress Makie, Mal, _and_ our _Robot Gang Girls_ are held responsible, depending on their role. Makie wanted June's psychic powers, while all Mal wants is the Precious Stones of Control, in which you, Big Guy, Farra,  & Heather also have."

"Yeah, sorry that you have no pure heart."

"Aw, that's alright. I got a powerful martial art. I won't need that sort of magical power."

They continued, as we cut to Peter & Farra. They walked together, saying nothing. Farra then said, "So, Big Guy… Where's that talking crow, since the whole _Sailor Pluto_ escapade?"

"Oh, he's somewhere. Wherever I go, he follows." He said, "Besides, I summon him, at any time. I don't tend to use him, often. He's usually a coward."

"Not to mention that _He-Man_ Reference."

"I know. The bird is a vulture, since we share a powerful force."

"I know, right? But in any case, we should find that Robo-Asahi _and_ Robo-Me. When we do, we'll thrash their asses!"

"Wait… How can we tell if it's a robot girl?"

"Correction – a robot girl, created by Rinrin and Mann Co. Other than that, I don't know. But I have a hunch that these robot clones of us are Rinrin's own doing, since it's connected to the Mech Sister attack on Agent Archer and crew."

"So, what else is new?"

They spotted a small abandoned building with a huge blue dispenser. Peter asked, "Huh?"

They approached it, as Peter touched it. He said, "Aw, it's empty. I was hoping for FREE health, ammo, cupcakes, clues, and enlightenment."

Farra said, "Nope."

She went to it, and then-.  
 **CLANG!  
** She smacked the dispenser with a wrench. She said, "Nope."

She explained, "I think it is broken."

He grabbed the wrench and said, "It's NOT POSSIBLE! Lemme try."

 **CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!  
** "Put dispenser here!" He called.

Farra huffed, "Peter, give it a rest! It's busted!"

"Whoever built it, must've lost all his marbles… or he must've ran out of metal."

"You know… I think this is a Mann Co. device. I think I recognize this item, during a read of their catalog."

She looked by the side, as she flipped the switch on the back. Suddenly, pineapples!

Peter asked, "Pineapples?"

Sorry. Suddenly, the door opened, and then… pineapples.

Farra yelled at the 4th wall, "HEY, ASSHOLE! Don't kid around!"

A door opened, as a small room is full of pineapples. She said, "Oh."

Beside it, another door was unlocked. Peter said, "Look, Farra. The door, next to the room of pineapples, is open."

Farra grumbled, as Peter opened the door. In it was a huge dark hallway, filled with ambient lighting. Farra said, "Dude… Let's see what's in here."

He said, "Right. Follow that torch trail."

They went inside, as we now cut to Percival and Heather, who went to another area of the city. Heather asked him, "Hey, Step-Bro… I know I'm asking too much, but what's up with you and Michelle? Isn't she your soldier?"

Percival said, "Well, she's more of my commanding officer, but we sometimes alternate. She has more experience in the field than me, but I'm the leading Feral Beauty agent."

"Oh, yes. And the eye she had? How come she had a prosthetic eye? Mizuki kinda brought that up."

He smirked, "Heather… You never know, since it's a real eye. But she _really_ did lose that eye. Michelle… she was like me, and she _almost_ killed Chris McLean, too. But she was the only person to sacrifice her body, all for her duty. Sadly, a robot woman's eye is all she needed, unlike Agent Gillette's robotic legs and black arm."

"Mizuki is working on his bionics. And besides, it's bionics for Agent Gillette, and prosthetics for Michelle."

"Point taken."

"Still, though…"

We now cut to Asahi & Eri. Eri was blushing, as she asked Asahi, "Miss Sakurai, I have a question about your robotic abilities…"

Asahi said, "Well, before you even ask, no, I am not a robot pop idol… but rather a pop idol that can transform into a giant robot."

"Metamorphosis?" Eri gasped.

Asahi snarked, "What am I, Franz Kafka?"

We cut to Michelle and June, as they sat together, in the middle of the city. Michelle sighed, as she was tired, "Man… It's bad enough we had a man down, now we have psychopathic murder-bots, shaped in the form of the _Robolacra_."

"Bottlegangers." June corrected.

"Huh?"

"That's how _I'd_ call them."

"Go fig."

June asked, "Hey, Auntie Michelle? I was thinking… about your eye…"

Michelle sighed, as she covered her left eye, "You wanted to know, right? Truth of it is that-. Well, I don't think you'd know how I'd lost it."

June laughed, "Of course not! I'm good enough to know about you… So, tell me."

Michelle said, "Okay. But I forget that you're psychic, and that you may know things that I hide… _including_ the fact that I'm-. Well, you'd understand, when you're older."

June sighed, as she said, "I guess. I mean, you'd lose it, because of an accident?"

Michelle said, "What do you think?"

 **XXXXX**

Farra walked down the dark tunnel, as she said, "Seriously… How hard is it to find the evil source in the middle of nowhere?"

"No worries, man," Peter said, "We can handle situations, even tougher than anybody can fathom."

"How so?"

"Well, look at it this way… we could see-."

They arrived at the end of the tunnel, as it showed a very huge room with a domed office, hovering over thousands of pods and machines, connected, each with a name of each Mech Sister. Farra shivered, "Whoa… Holy shit…"

Peter said, "Duuuuude…"

He stated, "This must be where the _Robotculi_ are born."

" _Robolacrum_."

" _Bottlegangers…_ or whatever."

"Still, it's weird… There must be like thousands of robots here, being… _mass produced_?"

Farra looked at the aerial office and asked, "Hmm… a huge HD monitor, a wooden desk with a mug of herbal tea, and a portrait of a heavenly sky."

He asked, "So, who do you think owns this dump?"

"No clue… It couldn't be Mistress Makie. She doesn't like herbal tea. And Mal isn't fond of cloning…"

She approached a control panel, as she looked at each screen, showing the DNA schematics of each Mech Sister. It showed that their bodies are 100% human, but run on the same operating systems as the Mech Sisters, owned and created by Mann Co. She browsed through each robot, until she came to her own name. Farra gasped, as she said, "Peter, get a load of this… That's _me_ …"

He said, "Dude… So, could Rinrin have created clones of you?"

She said, "I really doubt it, unless…"

She then scanned through each robot girl, and also including the names of Mizuki, Asahi, and Heather. It was no joke. The Gang Girls were being cloned by an unknown evil person that wanted to control June's _Devil's Fileware_. Farra was outraged, but wasn't angry. She then said, "No… Heather, Asahi, _and_ Miz… they're in grave danger!"

He complained, "WAIT! Heather has a clone, too?"

She cried, "IDIOT! DOES IT LOOK LIKE A PRANK OR A PC MOD?"

 _"Cloning process ending… Mech Sister #934 – Mecha Sakuya… Clone Complete…_ "

Farra whispered, "Oh, fuck! HIDE!"

A chamber opened, as they ducked down. Sakuya, in her blue uniform, walked to the exit, opposite of where Peter & Farra came in. She beeped, "Dear brother."

She left, as Farra whispered, "Damn. These girls are purely evil, if not created by a certain genius."

Peter said, "My money's on Mal _or_ Makie… _or_ Rinrin, since they are her creations."

Farra said, "Well, I'm not sticking around to find out. You and I better alert the others, before anything comes up. We'll worry about shutting this down, later."

They spotted two doorways, as Peter asked, "Which one should we take?"

Farra replied, "Hmm… We'll take the right path."

As they left, another Mecha Sister walked by. It was a Mecha Mamoru. She beeped, "Big Bro."

After that, she departed. Afterwards, another robot with blonde hair and a sexy body was walking in the shadows. She looked exactly like Heather. She smiled and said, "Fools. The Sweet Brothers are close… to know of _his_ forthcoming."

Now we know for sure. ALL four Gang Girls of AAW are cloned, using Rinrin's technology. But who would create such beauties of evil? And what purpose are these Mech Sisters for, going after the EXE Factors that June possess?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _This arc was to cover a certain category for certain events. But due to idea shortage, that's saved for the final arc._


	22. Gang Q&A Part 4

A girl in long red hair was busy working on the chalkboard. She then looked outside, as she spotted a couple of Soldiers ( _the TF2 kind_ ), running around the battlefield. Most of them were killed, as Mizuki stepped out of her lab. She then rushed down the stairs, grabbing a chrome backpack.

A Soldier cried out, "MEDIC!"

A few soldiers were strewn about, as Mizuki bust the door down, holding a huge hose, connected to her backpack, and infused with her hands. She flipped the switch on the backpack, and then shot a huge red beam at them. They were revived, as they rushed off, into the battlefield. Mizuki saluted, "Yeah! Good work!"

She heard a booming sound, as she viewed from far away. A huge tanker was rolling by, which is was full of men, dressed in cargo pants, hats, and shirts, holding up video cameras, sketchbooks, and digital cameras. She gasped, as she held her wand up, with her left hand, since her right hand was still holding the hose. She said, "I will tear you otakus apart… **_BOLT BY BOLT!_** "

She transformed into Card Master Peach and charged towards the tank of perverts.

 _THIS! …is my battle… for honor and glory…_

(Soldier): Godspeed, you magnificent bastard!

* * *

 ** _EXE-Tra 04  
Mizuki Takase's Q&A  
(Gang's Q&A – Part 4 of 6)_**

* * *

Mizuki was sitting on the couch, as she explained to the audience, "Hello there. I'm Mizuki Takase. And welcome again for _The Gang's Annual 4-chapter_ Q&A. This is where we-. Well, you get the idea. Since we finished _three_ full arcs, and with two remaining, we're going all out."

Mizuki held up a huge pouch, as she pulled out a letter. She said, "Well, let's begin. I only have time to read a few."

 ** _Question – Where are you from?  
_** (Mizuki): Japan. Of course, I live in a very small city.

 ** _Question – What is it like to side with a bunch of nincompoops, like The Gang?  
_** (Mizuki): Don't ask _me_! I'm the smart one. Besides, Percival Gaynes and I are like equals. We all have leadership material, and we even have booksmarts. I didn't go to college for nothing.

 ** _Question – Do you and Percival Gaynes have ANY similarities?  
_** (Mizuki): Well, for one, aside from smarts, we both play the violin. Percival is an excellent violinist… but…

Mizuki was playing the violin, in her room, as she was playing _Sukiyaki_ , badly and horribly.

She narrated, as she continued playing, "I have been doing it, since 2013… and I'm still improving, through every motive. Of course, I play the keyboard in The Gang… I once played guitar in _Something_.

 ** _Question – Is your hair real color?  
_** (Mizuki): NO JOKES ABOUT MY NETHER REGION, PLEASE! Yes. It's a natural red hair color… though, Eimi Ohba is asked the same thing, with _her_ hair. Of course, I _did_ dye it, to maintain shimmer. And NO, I do NOT have the same color-. SHUT UP!

 ** _Question – How old are you?  
_** (Mizuki): 29.

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _She's actually around the same age as Steven C & Heather._

 ** _Question – How big are your breasts?  
_** (Mizuki): Well, not much… In centimeters, it's double-digits, but there's a 9 in the beginning. In other words, it's _none of your business_.

 ** _Question – Are you so alluring?  
_** (Mizuki): Not really. But some women want to date me. Unfortunately, I'm married…

 ** _Question – Which man do you prefer: Sendo or Giese?  
_** (Mizuki): Well, it's a tough choice. I'd say Kazuki changed me, in a way about Comic Party… but Peter has some pizazz. Of course, we're the ONLY couple to have broken-up and get back together, in over _twenty_ times. Shortest time – 7 seconds.

 ** _Question – Do you and Asahi have a grudge on each other?  
_** (Mizuki): NO! But seriously… We somehow have a thing for _Giant Robots_. Asahi will explain further, but I was thinking of a project with her, since she does _Mech-Asahi_. In any case, one day…  
(Mizuki blushes, imagining a giant robot of herself)

 ** _Question – Does the Robot Gene suck?  
_** (Mizuki): WAY sucks. On the plus side, my IQ and awareness has increased, tenfold. Days, I have been ridiculed, as a robot. But I guess it's fair.

 ** _Question – Those gloves…  
_** (Mizuki removes her gloves)  
(Mizuki): Useful weapons… and powerful ammunition and defense. It's all-purposed, good for even opening a tough pickle jar.

 ** _Question – Does everyone you know like the idea of you joining The Gang?  
_** (Mizuki): Well, in fact, Maki was nice enough to invite me for this moment. In fact, this one time, I wanted to tell all of my experiences with The Gang, and my travels. It was amazing to talk about it, since it's been five years, since I joined The Gang. We have about 12 members, including one more.

 ** _Question – Who is the strongest: You or Steven Nevins?  
_** (Mizuki): Me. Steven Nevins is too high-strung on rage. I, however, am calm and alert. Sadly, I get angry, on numerous occasions.

 ** _Question – Which series was better for you – The Gang or Comic Party?  
_** (Mizuki): It's gotta be Comic Party. It's how I started my career. Let's face it, folks. If I didn't become a famous sexy girl in manga, I would not even be here.

 ** _Question – Which TF2 Merc do you resemble?  
_** (Mizuki): That's a toughie. I would say Medic, but I am also the offensive type like Scout. But if I had to choose… Either Medic, Engineer, and-.  
(Mizuki pauses)  
(Mizuki): You're not thinking of trying to make me a merc, are you?

(Soldier): Aw, nooooo…

(Mizuki): Good.

 ** _Question – How was the "Yuki-Haruka-Verse" similar to bizarre off-the-wall anime and doujinshi?  
_** (Mizuki): Pretty neat. It's almost like Kazuki's doujinshi he did, with ALL the elements, like in Excel Saga. Not a fan of the madcap looney bin of anime, nor do I like ANY anime, other than Wedding Peach, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Sailor Moon.

 ** _Question – Will we see "Mizuki Takase vs. Sailor Moon II"?  
_** (Mizuki): Well, maybe… But it's peered to " _Steven Cooke vs. Sailor Moon_ ", since they are respective leaders, and all that. It's like the war between two of the best, in the world of anime/manga vs. music/black comedy. Me, however, I think we all know the deal with _us_ and _them_.

 ** _Question – Do you miss the people in Japan?  
_** (Mizuki): Truthfully, yes. Japan is my home, but I wouldn't dare miss out on Comic Party, since The Gang is honored there. In fact, that event was where The Gang made it big, in their comeback. Also, that same event was where Peter and I first met, and how I joined them. But on some occasions, we had a special day in Comic Party, which was entitled " _Mizuki Takase Appreciation Day_ ". And that usually runs around May… close to my birthday, or passed it. We had that, since May 12th of 2012. And had it, ever since.  
As a matter of fact, I had a lot of questions made, during my most recent trip there, on my birthday…

* * *

 ** _May 12th, 2015_**

* * *

A woman in a blue uniform and headset called to the people in the crowd. She was on-stage, behind a poster of Mizuki Takase.

Maki said, "Alright, people, we have a very special guest with us, tonight. Here to celebrate Mizuki Takase's special day, here is her confidant, and member of the _Brother 2_ circle, Taishi Kuhonbutsu!"

Taishi, in his red suit and spiky hair, appeared on the stage, as he called to the crowd, "COMIC PARTY! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd cheered on, as Taishi introduced Mizuki. Mizuki narrated, as she was backstage, nervous, "Every year, on May 12th, my birthday, we had a huge Mizuki Takase Appreciation Rally, as in honor of me, joining The Gang. It was a spectacular event… but I lied. It's more of a Q&A thing, and wanting to learn more about Mizuki Takase, to newer fans of music. In fact, very few people ask me ridiculous questions… … …so ridiculous, but true."

Taishi introduced Mizuki, "Ladies and gentlemen, fans alike, The Gang's keyboardist and Japan's own, Mizuki Takase~!"

Mizuki came out, as she waved to the crowd. They chanted to her, as Mizuki sat down in a stool. She said, "Thank you, thank you. Welcome to yet another _Mizuki Takase Appreciation Day_ , here in Comic Party. I am open for questions."

Everyone raised their hands up, as a boy asked her what America was like. Mizuki said, in a response, "Well, America isn't how I pictured it to be, but it sure beats home… and away from my past. I like Japan more, but I still miss you guys."

She growled, under her breath, "Not those goddamned otakus…"

Mizuki asked, "Who has another question?"

Another boy called, "So, given the circumstances, how long are you planning to stay with your newfound band?"

Mizuki explained, "Well, I'm not going to answer that, because the facts speak for themselves. I'm going to stay, as long as I can. Maybe 3 to 4 years… or longer, until the band ends."

A girl in a pink maid outfit said, "On the subject on boys, how is dating Peter Giese?"

Mizuki responded, "Uh, well… Let's say he's like a huge plush teddy bear. NO, actually, a six-foot-five stuffed bear with a small blackbird pillow."

She blushed, as another girl said, "Will you be able to sing a solo song, by yourself?"

"You mean like a solo track, like when Steven, Peter, Farra, or Heather sang their songs? Well, maybe." Mizuki stated, "I am going to be singing my own solo composition, one day. Not like Farra and I can sing a duet, like before. Next!"

A boy explained, "We know that Asahi Sakurai is now a part of The Gang. Does it become a burden to you, being that she's way popular that you?"

Mizuki stated, "NO! It is fine. In fact, Mech-Asahi and I would love to throw down, _IF_ I somehow have huge robot powers. HAH! I'm no Gundam hero, but I bet I can take down a huge robot."

A girl in blue asked, "So, just to be fair, if you ever have Mecha Powers, which giant robot would you take down?"

Mizuki said, "That's a toughie. Uh… Okay. I think maybe I could take down that EVA-1 from _Evangelion_. Also, there's _Gundam Epyon_. From what I hear, Epyon whooped Tigerzord into nothingness."

She called, "Yes, you, in the white and red…"

A girl in white and red clothes asked, "Do you enjoy coming back to Comic Party? If so, what memories do you have to share?"

Mizuki said, as she was upset, knowing all the memories she had, during her time in ComiPa; especially how she first came to one, by force. Mizuki even stated that it was a horrible experience, but time went no and she grew out of it. She added, "And it was when I cosplayed as Card Master Peach. I am a little shocked, at first, when Kazuki got to be as a ToHeart character. It's personally a weird moment… and at the time, Reiko Haga was in a feud with me, by another of her friends."

As she continued on, they took pictures of her, as she was in her booth, signing autographs and taking pictures. It went on for hours, as they celebrated her visit.

And then, as Comic Party was about to close in one hour, a huge cake was given to Mizuki, which was pink, red, and white, with yellow icing. It was a 3-layer cake.

"Oh, for me?" Mizuki giggled.

They sang Happy Birthday, as Mizuki smiled in glee.

Minami said, "Make a wish, Mizuki~!"

Mizuki replied, "There is one wish I wanted…"

She thought, "…normally, I don't want otakus on me."

She narrated, "My wish was to remain a gem in Japan, and remain friends to my fans, best friends, and bandmates. And now, my wish…"

She blew out the candles, as the scene cut to black.  
"…Well, I can't say the outcome. Let's just say…"

* * *

Mizuki left, as the sky turned dusky and red. Minami called out, "Comic Party is now closed! Thank you for coming!"

Mizuki said, as she looked at the building, "Well… I might come back. What a birthday celebration…"

She left Japan, as she whispered, "I'm going back… to America."

"Thus ends my visit to Japan, as I returned to New York… and had my _own_ birthday party, with The Gang." She concluded.

* * *

( _TF2 Theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN-ACTION!_**

* * *

Mizuki was in her chair, as she stated to the audience, "And as for Kazuki… Did I ever see him in Comic Party? Well, lemme just say that I refused to relive bad memories."

She waved goodbye, as she smiled.


	23. Episode 4 Part 2

Northwest Plaza is recently invaded by a bunch of robots, made by Rinrin. However, four more models appeared in the city, only. And that's robot clones of Farra, Mizuki, Asahi, & Heather. Only Peter & Farra know of this shocking movement. What was the purpose of these robots? Simple answer – they want June Nevins and her powerful toys and the _Devil's Fileware_.

Elsewhere, Steffi's diner is surrounded by a bunch of Mecha Sisters. But why? All we know is that Archer and his friends, Julie, and Steffi are trapped inside. But what of _their_ fate, since The Gang is preoccupied by their own problems? But one question remains… WHO was it that reactivated the Mech Sisters?

The girls chanted on, and then added " _toys_ ", to their words. A man in a brown beard and lab coat, Krieger, called, "GO AWAY! Go be animatronics in a pizza joint, theme park, or some sort of robot expo!"

Lana called, "Will you calm down, Krieger?"

Krieger said, "I know… But these robots… they are nothing like my past works!"

Ray asked, "You mean like Katya, the cyborg-turned-KGB Leader?"

"THAT was my best work… and somehow, I wanted to make Archer feel better."

Archer snorted, "Well, I've moved on! I'm dating Lana, now!"

Lana nodded, "Yeah, until I thought you were cheating on me…"

"Jesus Christ! I said I never had sex with her! Must we go over this, again?"

 ** _FAQ:_** _During their stint in the CIA, Archer and Lana started dating again, though a bit rocky, at first._

Steffi slammed her fist down and roared, "ENOUGH! If you're going to argue, do it outside, when this boils over!"

Julie panicked, as she said, "Man, where are those shit-eating Gang Guys when you need them, eh?"

Cyril sobbed, "Aw, god! We're all gonna die!"

Lana called again, as she said, "Well, I'm trying again, since Mizuki's phone has voicemail, in a robotic way. I'll try Heather's."

The phone picked up, as it was Heather's voicemail, " _This is Heather, of The Gang! I'm not in, right now. Please leave a message, after the beep. But I'll get to it, WHEN I have time. Duty calls, ya know._ "

 **BEEP!  
** Lana sighed and said, "Goddamn voicemails… Hello, Heather… Why are you not picking us up? There's a disturbance going on, around Steffi's, and-."

 **BEEP!  
** " _Incoming call…_ " Lana pressed the button, as Farra was on the second line, "Yo. Agent Kane, are you at Steffi's?"

"Yeah. Why the shit aren't you rescuing us?"

"Yeah, about that, we're on the verge of discovery. You see, Big Guy and I found the source of where the _Robolacra_ was made."

Lana huffed, " _Bottlegangers_."

"Man, fuck off. Anyway, we're going to call the others to investigate, while we find our imposters. I'll have Agents Iizuka and Yagi pick you up. Sorry we couldn't get you, since we're in our own predicament."

"Oh, I DO understand, trapping us in a diner, with NO help from you idiots, and your reckless mannerisms, with a cyborg Canadian and a cowardly rich girl, all because these ugly robot girls wanted us for some sacrificial ritual, and hopefully some sort of evil god?"

Farra asked, "Are you done?"

Lana nodded, "Yeah."

Farra stated, "Okay, it's going to look like I'm hanging up-. OW! HEY, PETER! What are you-?"

"WHAT ritual?" Peter called, via the phone.

Lana said, "They said something about toys, as Cheryl is singing with them, from across the way."

"Shit." He said, "Look, stay indoors, until help arrives. We know exactly what's going on, and we know where this is pointing to."

"Who? June and her psychic powers?"

"Aw, ya guessed. Cheaters. Okay, we'll explain later. Giese out."

He hung up, as Lana sighed, "Great."

Archer asked, "So, did Farra badmouthed you?"

"Noope. Agent Giese knows what's going on, preventing Agent Stevens from being a major asshole."

"Right?"

 **XXXXX**

Farra slapped at Peter, repeatedly, as she roared, "IDIOT! DAMN IDIOT!"

Peter cried, "OW! HEY! THAT HURTS!"

Farra growled, "This is fucking nuts… And how would you know that it-?"

"Bog Nougat?"

"Huh? You mean-?"

"Where else? Those ESP Perks and those EXE Factors… they ALL lead to one possible outcome. We never saw the ending to it, but they ARE connected to the _Devil's Fileware_."

"Yeah, but who could've planned to take it? It can't be either Makie, Mal, or my imposter… or any of them… or both of any three… or all three…"

She calmed down, as she said, "Okay. We have to find a way out."

They were still walking down the tunnel, as Farra said, "What a long hallway… Suppose we find out what is at the other end of this tunnel…"

Peter smiled, "For the record, I'm going to enjoy it… since it's not very dark."

"No, it's not. But I question the long row of lights."

They arrived at the end of the tunnel. They noticed a huge hole, with a light showing. They also showed a violin floating by. They climbed up, as they saw Superball and Joanna in a séance table. Joanna groaned, as she tried to summon the ghosts of the past. However, she is failing.

"Cy-Bo-Div, helping AAW? That's Sis, and Agent Superball…" Farra whispered.

"But I never heard of this place." Peter said.

"Weird. I say weird enough…"

"Weird by our standards, or anybody else's?"

She stopped, as Superball said, "Cadet Stevens, please try to concentrate. Without your assistance, we'll never try to contact Miss Kagurazaka."

Peter asked, "Hold on… Who's Kagurazaka?"

Farra said, "I don't know. But we should ask Asahi, when we finish up."

Joanna noticed Farra and said, "Ah, Sis? Peter? Good to see you!"

Superball said, "I am overjoyed, sir, ma'am. Nice to see that you're alive, in this predicament."

Farra brushed herself off, as she said, "Whatever. What's with the séance?"

Joanna replied, "Well, we're trying to contact Asuna Kagurazaka, as an order by a Miss Ayaka Yukihiro. She said that it has _something_ to do with little June's powers."

Superball explained, "As you can see, the Mech Sisters arrived in this city, which makes the summoning hard to master."

Joanna barked, "Easy for you to say! You call yourself a medium?"

Farra scolded, "Yeah, Superball!"

Superball said, "Ma'am, it's true. I am _not_ a medium. I'm more of an extra small…"

Joanna explained, "Captain Dense over here was to use his powers of conjuring up ghosts of the dead, but no luck."

Farra said, "Well, we'll help you out, but first, we just came from that tunnel, and found something that you'd be surprised to know…"

Peter said, "We found a Mech Sister Hideaway, which clones all 12 of the robot girls."

Farra shivered, "And to make matters worse… they've just cloned _me_! And Asahi… and Mizuki… and Heather… for some reason, which we think it might have something to do with June's powers."

Joanna asked, "THAT old place? Hell, that place is useless, down there. It was a perfect place for the Mahora Clan to store old gadgets into it. But now it's lost its rustic charm. But why was it still alive? Isn't Satomi Hakase dead?"

Peter said, "Nope. The real answer is it could be Rinrin."

Farra stated, "Well, I _know_ it's not Joanna. She doesn't have the brains, brawn, and skills to create a robot version of me… Plus, she's afraid of robots."

Joanna growled, "I'm standing right here, you know."

Farra huffed, "And you're point, Sis?"

Superball said, "She is telling the truth, but it is important to find the missing Miss Kagurazaka, as ordered by Miss Yukihiro."

Farra asked, "Séance? That's not in _your_ bailiwick."

Peter asked, "Bailiwick?!"

Farra said, "Why?"

Superball said, "I think it's because of the robot girls, including the alleged _Gang Girl Clones_. That's in Ayaka's hands. Figuratively speaking, they're in her hands."

Peter asked, "Speaking of the Mech Sisters, do you know anything about them, as of today?"

Superball explained, "Yes, sir. As you can see, according to the authorities, they're fanning out of this city, searching for the final remaining EXE Factor, and a power in which June must obtain."

Farra gasped, "Wait, there's ONE MORE EXE Factor?"

"Yes, ma'am. In the aftermath of the Mech Sisters' first invasion, the attack of the museum, and Crystal Park's _Slice of '14_ , our crypto-scientists has estimated that there is a hundred-to-one shot that the last remaining EXE F-o-P extant. And it's scattered throughout the city. Only ONE has it, and the Mech Sisters are looking for it. It is believed that once all the toys are collected, whoever created these clones, and use the _Devil's Fileware_ in its full power, will either psychically bring forth an age of unity and harmony."

"Or?" Peter & Farra asked.

"Or, at the most accurate rate, will unleash an alternate universal Armageddon scenario, in which a horrific beast of unimaginable power will reign over this Earth, and the living envy the dead."

Farra asked, "So, why are _you_ here with Sis?"

Superball said, "I'm sorry, ma'am. I was investigating an illegal clone operation, and I was quickly ordered by Mr. Barrett and Miss Riley to assist Miss Yukihiro on an important job, bringing her friend, Miss Kagurazaka back, for questioning."

Joanna stated, "…and he ran into me for assistance. 'nuff said."

Peter asked, "Uh… any assistance for this séance?"

Joanna shivered, "We're going to need a darker power, in order to obtain Miss Kagurazaka."

Superball said, "I'm afraid the little one will have to do the séance, since she's infused with the ESP Perk, but either way, that may be impossible."

Peter & Farra nodded, "The _Darkness Shadow…_ "

Joanna asked, "I think maybe they have something. What are you talking about?"

Farra said, "June could have some of Peter's Darkness Shadow, since she'll be a suitable Saki Hanajima, with the powers of darkness _and_ psychic energy."

Peter said, "But I don't think attacking me is right. I saved June, back then, and I don't know if giving her my powers is right. I fought The Undertaker to earn this power…"

Farra added, "Or… or maybe the Darkness Shadow is somewhere in the city, and June doesn't know it, somehow."

She barked, "And I _still_ say you didn't fight The Undertaker! Darkness Shadow, yes, but from a WWE Legend? Bullshit!"

Peter griped, "EXCUSE ME, FARRA!"

Joanna cried, "HEY!"

She ordered, "For the most of it, you two leave this place, and get June, on the double."

"No worries, Sis," Farra said, "She's with Michelle. We'll leave here, and then contact her to your location."

"Right, ma'am. I'll have that pinpointed in her map." Superball said.

Joanna blushed, as she whispered, "Michi-Chan… with June? No… This is so sudden."

Meanwhile, outside the city, Michelle got a radio signal, as she was called to accompany June to a building, far away. Michelle viewed the map on her GPS Tracker, as she said, "A-ha. Right. I have it on radar, and June and I will be there."

Farra said, "If you run into a power, with the Darkness Shadow _Precious Stone,_ make sure June gets it. She may need it all."

Michelle nodded, "Roger."

Farra concluded, "Agent Superball and Cadet Stevens will meet you there. They'll explain, everything, fully. Stevens out."

She ended, as Michelle said, "Good. But… who's Cadet Stevens?"

June asked, "What is it?"

Michelle said, "Nothing. Farra wants us to go find a dark power _and_ assist a fellow AAW Agent."

June gasped, "Really?"

They walked together, as June said, "But… we never got to talk about your eye, Auntie Michelle."

Michelle scolded, "I'll explain on the way… but ONLY if you promise to NOT tell your mother, me brother, or any of our friends. Only Percival knows…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven C & Mizuki were hiding behind a corner, as a couple Mech Sisters viewed the area. They went into the houses, searching for the toys, as Mizuki growled, "Barbarians…"

He said, "Breaking into people's houses… That is just uncalled for!"

He removed his shirt and said, "Miz, we're taking them down, one way or another. As for the Asahi Clone, we'll meet with her, when we get the chance!"

Mizuki prepared her gloves and said, "I'm with you. The fate of the worlds is in our hands."

They stepped out, as Steven called, "HEY! Mech-Dummies!"

Steven and Mizuki prepare, as three Mecha Rinrins, a Mecha Karen, and a Mecha Kaho were in their view. The Kaho spoke, "Brother… You again? You never learn to give up!"

Steven C yelled, "And YOU never learn to stay down!"

They charged at each other, as the Rinrins were taken down by Steven C's amazing kicks to the waist, while Mizuki blasted a laser shot at a Mecha Karen. Mecha Kaho gasped, as she saw her infantry being demolished. Mizuki beeped, as she said, " _Target spotted… Destroy!_ You know, for once, I agree with what I say."

Kaho shivered, as she prepared to fight. But…

 **SLASH!  
** Kaho was decapitated… by Heather. She grinned, as she said, "Don't look at _me_ …"

Steven & Mizuki gasped, "Heather?"

Heather blushed, "Oh, Sweet Brothers… Nice to meet you…"

Mizuki asked, "Wasn't she with Percival?"

Steven C said, "No. I think maybe he ditched her. Serves him right, the douchebag."

Heather smiled, as she bowed, "Sure. I got bored, and I wanted to hang with you. So, let's go."

She held her hand out, as Steven C nodded, "Right. AAW Agents always lend a hand. And Steven Cooke trusts you."

Mizuki scanned, as she looked at Heather, through her blue eyes. She saw a matching image of Heather, however, the reports in her DNA proven to be an exact replica. Steven C reached for her hand, as Heather giggled. They held hands, as Mizuki roared, "STEVEN!"

He smirked evilly, as he tossed Heather to the ground, with a judo throw. Heather was in pain, as she sobbed, "What was that for, Sweet Brother?"

Steven C barked, "Steven Cooke trusts Heather Dunn… and YOU are NOT Heather!"

Mizuki gasped, "Wait, what?"

He said, "Simple facts, Miz. THIS Heather called us Sweet Brother!"

Mizuki groaned, "Oh, no… Not Heather, too… The Mech Sisters cloned _her_?"

Heather stood up, as she laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaa! You fools! I obey only _one_ deity."

Mecha Heather sped up, in place, as she cackled, "FOOLS!"

She dashed at them, but Steven C blocked the fast attack. Mizuki called, "WATCH OUT! THIS Mech Sister has Heather's abilities!"

He called out, "NO SHIT, ROBOT!"

Mecha Heather slammed his face with her fist, as he was down. He moaned, "And also, a relatively stronger person, to boot…"

He collapsed, as Mizuki growled, "You've made a BIG mistake, Robo-Tawdry!"

The Heather Clone snarled, "Don't you _EVER_ call me tawdry!"

"I _can_ call you _tawdry_! At least the _real_ Heather is beautiful than you."

"You've sealed your fate, human."

She and Mizuki fight, exchanging punches and kicks.

 **XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Eri & Asahi spotted a small building, with the door reading " _Grapplehook, M._ – _Curator_ ". Eri said, "Judging by the door of this office building, it appears that Monsieur Grapplehook is living here. Under AAW Watch, he is NOT to leave the city, but is in AAW custody, until then."

She knocked on the door, as Asahi said, "It's rude to barge in. And Grapplehook has more to ask about this manner."

Grapplehook called from behind the door, "Just a minute!"

A male voice called, "NO, WAIT, you fool!"

"Oh, sorry."

After a couple of seconds, he answered the door, as he grumbled, "Oh. It's you, again."

Asahi bowed and said, "Sorry. We wanted to ask you something, since there is a disturbance going on in-."

Grapplehook barked, "Dr. Kensington and I have enough trouble with it, already! And even though you asked to help us, we could give _three rotten figs_ about your questions! We have important work to do. Good day, ladies!"

He shut the door, as Eri scoffed, "Well, I never."

Asahi said, "He's obviously upset over something… We'll meet with him, later."

She called, as he was by the door, "If you are done with, uh, Dr. Kensington, we should talk, if you're interested."

Grapplehook called back, "I said, good day, ladies!"

Asahi huffed, "Rude!"

They left the building, as we now cut to the Warehouse District of Northwest Plaza, as Percival and Heather watch on, seeing a bunch of Mecha Rinrins, Hinakos, Sakuyas, Arias, and Shirayukis gathering toys and junk. Percival growled, "I don't like this, at all. And me without a powerful Precious Stone."

Heather whispered, "I have one, but I don't think it's useful."

"Superspeed will easily get you. This'll be a job for stealth. I'm going to peek what is inside. You guard the area, and see if those robots come back."

All the robots left, as a lone person is in the middle of the building. Percival snuck inside, as Heather followed. A man called out, "Hey, you two! What are you doing, sneaking around?"

Heather stopped, as Percival asked, "Uh, do I know you?"

Bryan said, "Oh, hey, you're Agent Giese's friends. I met with him, back in the museum."

Percival said, "Oh, so _you're_ the Bry we heard at Steffi's."

"The same. I am a Cy-Bo-Div operative, and Cadet Stevens' C.O.; what brings you two here at the Warehouse District?"

Percival introduced himself, "Percival Gaynes, Feral Beauty."

Heather introduced herself, "Heather Dunn, AAW B-Squad."

Bryan said, "An honor to meet an FBI agent, and I mean the _other_ FBI. But it's legit. I quit my job at the museum, with all the disasters going on, and now, I get to stack crates here, in a nightly basis. Pay is bad, but at least I have less violent manners."

Percival asked, "What exactly you know about these Mech Sisters?"

"Is that what they are called? I thought they were lifeless and soulless dolls from a Creepypasta, seeing they are with dead eyes, glowing red."

Heather shivered, "Dead red demon eyes?"

Percival whispered, "Like Farra's… AHEM! Anyway, you have any idea what these robot girls are doing?"

Bryan said, "Beats me. But they only hassled at me, a little. They're nice to talk to, when you act polite. Polite girls, but very scary looking, in clones."

Percival said, "What's going on, inside?"

Bryan said, "I don't know. But I have a feeling that one of your agents have turned rogue. You know, the blonde one in blue, and with big breasts… unlike yours, Agent Dunn, but to be honest, you're both beautiful, unlike Cadet Stevens."

Heather shivered, "Percival… Did you hear that?"

Percival said, "I heard. Farra's in there… but I have a hunch that it's _not_ Farra, but a clone imposter of her."

Bryan asked, "A clone? Is that it?"

Heather stated, "Farra would _never_ turn to the dark side!"

Percival added, "Unless she is psychotic to turn into _Floné_ , again…"

He asked Bryan, "Is she still inside?"

Bryan said, "Yeah. She never left the warehouse, since these Mech Sisters came by, in dark clothing and weird clothes. They haven't returned, since then. But I did see some of _those_ robots."

Percival said, "Heather, you and Bryan watch the Warehouse. I'm going in… and have a word with my _robot wife_ _doppelganger…_ or whatever it is."

" _Bottleganger_." Heather said.

He opened the door, as he said, "I'd open the garage door, but it's locked."

Bryan said, "Yeah, these warehouses don't open, until 5 or 6 in the morning. Somehow, the Farra Double had the front door open, but doesn't want the huge warehouse open, yet. Y'know?"

He went in, as Heather said, "He knows how to take down a rogue agent. Shame that he knows too much about the _Moji Mikisa…_ since he _almost_ stopped Chris McLean."

Bryan said, "You know, you're right. But he's not the only one that stopped McLean… Agent Nevins almost did, too."

Heather asked, "WHAT? Michelle almost did it, too?"

 **XXXXX**

Michelle and June arrived at the tunnel, in which was connected to the cloning plant, from underground, as June whispered, "Whoa. An army of Mech Sisters, in pods…"

Michelle said, as she spotted the rows of lights, "This way. Farra gave us the direction. Right here."

They walked down the path, as June asked, "NOW, will you tell me about the eye?"

Michelle said, "Well, okay…"

She explained her story of how she lost her eye, and replaced it with a robot's eye.

"I used to be under watch of Chris McLean. He was the scourge of the AUs, and I was assigned to stop him. One day, my boss assigned me to spy on him, at his huge mansion. I snuck inside the building, as McLean noticed me, in my civilian clothes."

 _Michelle, in her white shirt and jeans, met with Chris, who was in his denim, with a chin and beard stubble. He smiled, "Welcome. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

 _Michelle giggled, as she played smart, "Uh, hi… I was wondering if you take any porters."_

 _"Oh, an internship? Yeah, I think I have an opening. Okay. Here."_

 _He gave her a mop, bucket, and feather duster, and then said, "Well, as long as you don't touch anything that is valuable."_

 _He left, as Michelle snickered, "Reduced to being a batman. Ah, well. At least, it'll give me time to interrogate him."_

 _Hours later, she was finished cleaning the rooms, as she spotted an open door. She went inside, sneaking in, as she whispered, "This must be what and where Chris's next plan will be…"_

 _She went downstairs, in a murky dark basement, as she shut the door behind her. She whispered, as she saw a pedestal, with a huge book. It had candles on it, and the book had a closed eye. She gasped, "Bloody hell? Is that what I think it is?"_

 _She looked at the book, and then narrated, "This was the first look of a book that was banned from ALL AU Bookstores… it wasn't the Necronomicon. It was called the "Necochocolacon". A weird name, based on ice cream toppings. But unlike the Necronomicon, this one is pure evil, and cannot dispel ANY demons that are hidden in this tome."_

 _She saw a note that said "McLean, when the time comes, summon me. Bog Nougat."_

June cringed, "Bog Nougat?"

Michelle nodded, "Yeah. I do believe that Chris McLean, without The Gang's knowledge, is WITH The Brotherhood of Bog Nougat, as you stated, recently, from Asahi Sakurai _and_ Peter Giese."

June asked, "So, why did you lose the eye?"

Michelle said, "You wouldn't believe me…"

 _Michelle said, as she opened the book, "Oh, boy… I hope it has secrets to McLean's dirty work. I have him now, and soon, the worlds will be fixed, before it even started."_

 _She took pictures of each page, with a small spy camera, as Chris overheard the noise. He opened the door, and then shouted, "HEY! I'm NOT paying you to be in the basement, unless you wanted to find the dust buster!"_

 _Michelle snickered, "I'll dust buster you, sodding loser…"_

 _She then looked at a page, as Chris was downstairs. She whispered, "Amazing…"_

 _She read a passage, as Chris gasped, "WHAT THE-? No… How did you find it?"_

 _Michelle couldn't stop reading it. It was in a language that she knows. However, she bellowed the last words, "INVOKUM CANATA SILAS GARFANA!"_

 _Chris shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Thunder boomed, as the book came to life. The book opened its eye and turned to Chris and Michelle. It boomed, in a Spanish accent, "Yo, who dares summon me, the great Necochocolacon, man?"_

 _Chris sobbed, as he cried, "Oh, man, it's alive?"_

 _Michelle was in shock, "Holy…"_

 ** _BOOM!  
_** _It struck at Michelle, hitting her face, directly at her left eye. Her eye was floating in the air, as she screamed in horror. Chris called out, "BACK, YOU DEMONIC BOOK! LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _The book laughed, after consuming the eye, and then said, "Hey, you guys! I kid. I was only lying. By hey, I needed an oculus view. Oh, that girl's perfect, except an intern's eye is perfect. I like the shade of brown, man. BYE, YOU GUYS! And thanks for the eye."_

 _The book disappeared, as Michelle was screaming still. Chris sighed, "I feel bad for you, man."_

 _Michelle yelled, "AH, MY EYE! OH, GOD! DAMN IT, MY EYE!"_

 _Chris huffed, "Sorry… only those that follow my rule and HIS empire can read the tomes of the Necochocolacon. Don't worry, Miss…"_

 _Michelle cried, "I NEED A MEDIVAC! DOCTOR! MEDIC!"_

Michelle said, as she was at the end of the tunnel, "After that, Feral Beauty recovered me, in an undisclosed area, away from McLean. The mission I failed was a hard one. After that, I had the photos developed, but the film was destroyed. My guess is that the book doesn't want to dispel the secrets of the Bog Nougat force."

June said, "I see. Did you know who gave you the eye?"

Michelle said, "Before Tohru Honda came to pass, I was bedridden for days… until a robot girl, a donor, surrendered her left eye for me, as long as it is a match of my exact eyeball. Luckily, I can see clearly, scan areas I don't know of, and have my perception at 175/175. I have great sight, now…"

She stated, "But, knowing Joanna, it'll be like repellent… since she had nightmares about fembots."

June nodded, as she stated, "Hang in there."

Michelle arrived at the séance table, as Superball greeted, "Hello, ma'am, little girl."

Michelle saluted, "Michelle Nevins, Feral Beauty. Cadet Stevens and Agents Stevens & Giese summoned me here, with her."

Superball said, "Very well, ma'am. Cadet Stevens had just left. I will explain."

He explained to her about a séance to bring Asuna Kagurazaka back. However, it can only need a powerful psychic energy to conjure up a spirit from the grave. And as luck would have it, June is a possible target, since she holds the ESP Perk. Michelle said, "Well, I overheard the kid's psychic abilities. So, why not?"

June asked, "So, what do I do?"

Michelle said, "Go over here, on this end of the table, June."

June was at the end of the table, as Michelle and Superball were on the other side. Michelle said, "We'll need more help."

Joanna was hiding behind an armoire, as she shivered, "Michi-Chan?"

The table has candles all around, as June chanted, " _Spirits of the world, we come to retrieve the soul of Asuna Kagurazaka…_ "

The gong, at the table, struck, as June whispered, "The spirits… have agreed… but moved on…"

Michelle said, "Surrrrrre they did. Well, I think Joanna can stop cowering behind th-. Joanna?!"

Superball said, "Forgive me, ma'am. Cadet Stevens is a coward, when doing séances."

Joanna blushed, "That's not it, _Super-Dud_."

Michelle smiled and said, "Oh, come now, love. We need a full circle to keep the spirits moving."

Joanna said, as she was opposite June, "Okay… but it's only to stay by your side, as soon as we embark on retrieving the spirit of Asuna Kagurazaka, who was killed in the beginning, by what Ayaka Yukihiro told us was a follower to an evil cult."

June, in Hanajima's voice, spoke, " _The Brotherhood of Bog Nougat_."

Superball said, "Shall we begin, Ma'am?"

Michelle chanted, as the gong hit, and the candles lit up, " _Ghoulies of the depths of an Iron Maiden song… give us a sign with a hit of the gong…_ "

June chanted, glowing in a blackish aura, " _Float like a buttercup, sting like a bee, come out, spirits, wherever ye be…_ "

Her body started to sparkle, as she continued to chant, while the others were only concentrating, " _Asuna Kagurazaka, we have summon you… Come out and explain yourself… The day of your death, by the Momotsuki's evil clan…_ "

Michelle asked, "Who?"

June continued to speak, in Hanajima's voice, " _Asuna… tell us… Ayaka Yukihiro wants to see you again…_ "

Joanna asked, "Is something wrong with the kid?"

 _June's second Precious Stone/Congregated Control – Darkness Shadow_

 **GONG! GONG!  
** The clock suddenly struck, as the candelabra floated in the air. Objects started to fly around, as Superball called out, "It appears that this powerful POTUS is finding our target, ma'ams!"

Michelle asked, "Huh? Why?"

June stopped and babbled in tongue, as it started to shake and spaz, in a demonic tone. Michelle asked, "Uh, what's wrong with June?"

"I think she's summoning the evil presence, or good presence, or someone!"

The table continued to glow and shake, as it produced a huge white ghostly spirit. She cheered, as she was in long white hair and a school uniform. She was _not_ Asuna.

"YEAH! Thank you for summoning me…"

Michelle asked, "Asuna Kagurazaka?"

Sayo said, "Me? Oh, no. My name is Sayo Aisaka. I am a member of the _Mahora Clan_. I was investigating Ayaka's troubles on the whole Mech Sister Predicament, when all of a sudden, my body was pinballing into a string of interdimensional hell realms!"

June asked, "But you know of everything that happened, during Asuna's death, right?"

Sayo smiled, "Oh, yes."

Superball said, as he stepped back, "Oh, dear. It seems that the boundaries of realities are decaying. I have to report this finding to my superiors."

June barked, "Hey, I thought Mom and my friends are your superiors!"

Superball said, "Of course she is, kid."

He disappeared into a bright portal, as Joanna said, "and I… uh… well… I leave it up to you, Agent Nevins. You never saw me."

She ran off, as Michelle was worried. She thought, "I wonder… if she knew…"

June and Sayo meet, as Michelle was confused.

 **XXXXX**

Back in Northwest Plaza, Eri & Asahi leave, as they are confronted by Mizuki, in her purple ribbon. She smiled and said, "Hello, My Brother."

Asahi asked, "My Brother?"

Mizuki said, "Indeed. You see-."

Eri asked, "Were you not with Agent Cooke, Miss Takase?"

Mizuki said, "That is not important, Eri."

Asahi asked, "Oh… kay… Why are you-? Wait… Hold on a sec. Is that a purple ribbon?"

Mizuki smiled, as she said, "Oh, my, look at the time. Goodbye, My Brothers."

She pranced off, as Eri said, scanning her, "Miss Sakurai, I am afraid that _this_ Mizuki is an imposter."

Asahi gasped, "No! How did you-?"

"You said it, yourself. Miss Takase wears a yellow ribbon. How did SHE wear a purple one?"

"I don't know… But whatever it is, I hope it's nothing bad. We should keep an eye on her, just in case. I happen to know much about this, since she might be a Mann Co. Mannequin."

Eri stated, "Or one of the _Robolacra_ that we confronted."

" _Bottlegangers…_ "

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Percival called out, "Hello? Farra? Uh, a clone of Farra? Anyone?"

A shadow lurked off, in the dark warehouse, as he said, "This is nuts… If I know my Farra, she'd be looking for me. But still…"

He called out, "Darling… Come on to bed, sweetie!"

Mecha Farra did not come out. She hid, as she snickered, "Foolish human…"

As she hid, he had an idea, "Steven Cooke just came to me, and he said that you're stupid looking, as a robot clone. And he also says that you'll never amount to what a perfect clone has."

The clone trembled, as she was fuming. She growled, "That bastard…"

The Mecha Farra has the same suicidal and psychotic tendencies as does the real Farra, including her hatred for Steven C.

She came out, as she said, "Hello, there… Darling Brother…"

Percival said, "Hello… faker."

Mecha Farra approached him and hissed, "How did you know about me?"

"I have sources."

They stared down, as Farra clasped her fingers, while Percival twitched his eyes. The clone of Farra said, "Make a move, Darling Brother."

They went closer, as Percival said to him, "Yeah… Well, you're obviously not as hot as the real thing."

"On the contrary… I happen to be more firm and supple, like your meatbag wife."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"It's no joke. But she _is_ a bombshell. I'm the _Perfect Woman_."

"Perfect, my ass."

They glared at each other, growling. As they went closer, Mecha Farra blushed, as Percival said, "Don't be Rinrin's dolls. Power off, you no-account sex doll!"

"Sex doll? I am not for sex…"

"Oh, yeah? You just wanted to lead all these robots into your bidding."

"Yes, I do. I am looking for the powers in this world, and to find ALL the EXE Factors. Your little friend fell right into his trap. She brought the Devil's Fileware with, and you cannot stop it, now."

"You bitch!"

Farra smirked, as Percival growled, "One way, or another, I'm going to get you for this… Who is it? Rinrin? Mal? Makie? Or someone behind the scenes?"

She winked, "I'll never tell."

He grabbed her arm and yelled, "Oh, I hate you so much, you robotic little-, I mean, fake wife of a-, uh, I… Agh! Don't make me hurt you, you bitch!"

"See? I am your wife, and only becau-. _Error_. _System malfunction_."

She blushed, as she held him and kissed him. They started to make out, as Percival said, "You're not Farra, but you're just like her, when we kiss."

He would never hurt Farra, even a clone of her. Mecha Farra shushed him and continued to passionately make out with him.

 **XXXXX**

Heather was outside, as she was confused, "What's taking so long, out there?"

Bryan left, as Heather was confused. She turned to Bryan, but he already left. She said, "Now _he's_ gone, too. Oh, I better find _anybody_ … and quick."

Asahi appeared, as she said, "Not really, Brother Dear."

Heather gasped, "Asahi? Wait…"

She and the Mecha Asahi stared down, as she said, "So, _you're_ the fake Asahi Sakurai, correct?"

Mecha Asahi smiled, "I am Mecha Asahi, Brother Dear. I am ordered to kill you, as we set the trap on your daughter."

Heather shivered, "My daughter? A trap?! ME?! JUNIOR?! OH, NO!"

She dashed off, as Asahi tripped her. She landed on the ground, as Mecha Asahi smiled, "Aw, where are you going, you little minx?"

Heather got up, as she was in pain, "Damn you…"

They stared down, as they began to fight. Heather tackled her down, but the Asahi Clone threw her into the wire fence. She was down, as Asahi Clone laughed, "Don't worry. Once we have your daughter in our control, _he_ will come."

Heather asked, "He? As in-?"

Asahi Clone smiled, "My Brother Dear…"

Heather growled, "Only one other person… MAL! He's doing it, again, and using us as clones? WHY?"

Asahi Robot kicked her down, as Heather was coughing in pain. The Robot Asahi smiled and said, "Oh, you'll see… which is why _he_ will spare you, and leave the other friends to wither and bleed to death. NO ONE will ever stop the forthcoming of our ruler… Soon, everything will begin again… and _he_ will rule all."

Heather asked, "Who? If it's Mal, tell me?"

Asahi Robot said, "No, I don't think you need to know. The name of this guy will be devastating, as his name will shake buildings and lives… once the forces of evil will obtain power. June Nevins has this power… and we'll take her away from you."

Heather stood up, as she growled, "If anyone's taking my daughter, they have to go through me…"

She charged up, as Asahi Clone prepares.

 **XXXXX**

"So, what now?" Farra said, "Who should we meet up with?"

Peter stopped and saw Mecha Mizuki, the one with the purple ribbon. She giggled, "Aw, My Brother…"

She blushed, as Farra asked, "Mizuki?"

Peter said, "A _Robolacrum_."

Farra corrected, " _Bottleganger._ And seriously? How can you tell?"

Peter said, "That ribbon. Mizuki never wears a purple one."

Farra whispered, " ** _Dark_** _Mizuki_ …" and remembered what Mizuki told her about how Kazuki met the Mizuki double that wanted him to avoid doujinshi, in favor of oil paintings, long ago.

She replied, "You're right. Except _this_ Mizuki is purely evil, and is a robot clone."

Mizuki Robot approached them, as she blushed, "Oh, my sweetheart. Do me~!"

Farra barked, "Hit the road, robo-bimbo!"

Peter said, "I know my girlfriend, but at least I know my senses that YOU are NOT."

"Do… me…" Mizuki whispered.

Peter barked, "I'll do _YOU!_ Sic her, Luzer!"

Luzer fluttered down, as Mecha Mizuki gasped, "AAGH! BIRD!"

Luzer pecked at her, as Farra said, "Now's our chance. Let's roast her!"

Mecha Mizuki swatted Luzer down, as Farra gasped, "NO!"

Mecha Mizuki barked, "Peter! You had to sic your diseased bird at me? You are an uncaring boyfriend!"

Peter said, "You're _not_ my girlfriend, you fake robot."

Mecha Mizuki gasped, as she asked, "You knew?"

Peter held his hand up, showing his gauntlet, "And you dare hurt my companion?"

He bellowed, raising his arm high, " ** _By the power of the Gem!_** "

He held his arms out and cried, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He transformed into Master, as he turned the injured Luzer into Dark Hawk, regenerating the damage he took. Dark Hawk roared, as Farra smirked, "Holy shit, dude! You go, Big Master!"

Master said, "Farra, you stay behind me. This is between me and Mecha Mizuki. I know my Mizuki, but don't forget, she knows of us, because someone used her DNA, to create lifelike replicas of you and the others."

Dark Hawk growled, "Grah… She didn't have to strike me!"

Farra said, "I'm siding with you, Master, uh, Peter, whatever. You're not the only one that can subdue the _Robolacra_."

Dark Hawk corrected, " _Bottlegangers_."

She spread her arms out and cried, " ** _I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!_** "

She was engulfed in flames, as her arms turned into blue wings, with a fiery aura. She called out, " ** _Farra Fire Phoenix!_** "

She and Master prepared, as Mizuki Mecha said, "Amazing… You know, you said I am of her DNA… I should point out that I was created, _after_ she had her robotic form."

She roared, as she turned huge, at about 20-feet. She turned into a huge robot, with chrome silver skin, with her red hair, and a black and pink tennis uniform. She held up a tennis racquet and said, "NOW! Master and Phoenix! You shall fall to us, and all the powers of the _Brotherhood!_ "

Master said, "I knew it! Those Mecha Sisters… somehow they are infused and influenced by the Brotherhood of Bog Nougat!"

Farra snapped, "Tell me something I _don't_ know! Of course, that would explain the Farra imposter."

The Giant Evil Mizuki swung her racquet, as Master and Farra flew off. Master said, "Okay, Farra, Dark Hawk, let's ground that demonic tennis robot!"

Farra called out, "Right! That bitch has no clue!"

They flew towards Mizuki, as the battle was about to begin.

* * *

At Steffi's, Steffi snuck out of the diner, heading into a small escape tunnel. Julie spotted her, as she looked around. "Perfect. Archer doesn't know."

Steffi giggled, "Oh, Julie! What a surprise."

"Where are you going?"

"Look, I cannot take it. I need to escape, before this June girl arrives, and gives me the heebie-jeebies. Luckily, in case of dark disturbances, I made a tunnel for myself. It's the only way to escape from civilization."

Julie said, "Seriously… Why an escape tunnel?"

"I don't know… I sometimes wonder that. But luckily, it's the only way to get to the end of this drama, until it boils over."

"You think so?"

"If you want to come, we should."

Julie said, as she blocked Steffi, "No. Wherever this goes, I am sure these robots are everywhere… since this whole predicament has cities surrounded. Didn't you hear the radio, eh?"

Steffi thought, and then gasped, "Oh, my god…"

She got a text message from Bryan, as she blushed. She then said, "I'm sorry. But the message I got says I have to escape here."

Julie grabs her arm and said, "Aw, no. Something's fishy aboot you. Who's the message from?"

Steffi panicked, as she trembled, "I cannot explain-."

She dragged her, as she said, "Aw, no, you don't! I think I know what's going on… It's about Bryan, isn't it?"

"So what?"

"SO WHAT? THAT GUY IS A COP! HE'S NO COOK!"

She threw Steffi into a chair, as she called, "Hey, Archer, Kane, Poovey! I got a snitch! Come at once!"

Archer and Lana was by Steffi, as Julie tied her arms back. She cried, "UNTIE ME!"

Lana said, "Well, well, well. You had something to do with _this_?"

Julie said, "It's obviously because Bry, her former cook I talked her into firing, is actually an operative for Cy-Bo-Div! And it seems that she has planned an escape route, in case of anything that goes on. And she's covering the fact that she knew of the robot attack."

Steffi roared, "I said I don't know!"

Archer growled, as he said, "Alright, hot tits! I know it's not much, but what do you know?"

Pam said, "And you _better_ make it long and sweet, because we wanna leave, after learning a few secrets!"

Steffi confessed, "Alright, I don't know. It's not that I want to use this as an excuse, but Bry wanted to escape with me, after the issue with Mistress Makie. But, however, he promised me that he wants to go out with me, after this is over. The note that Bry wrote… he says that it might've been for me."

Archer and Lana were confused, as Julie barked, "You're lying! Aren't you?"

Pam cried, "What the shitsnacks?"

Steffi said, "It's true. It was supposed to be a surprise for Julie. I mean, for her birthday."

Julie barked, "My birthday isn't until five months. Sorry, but I think she-."

Steffi replied, "But that's it. Bryan and I planned everything, which is why we're secretly in love."

She thought, as she whispered, "Come on… Take the bait, Julie."

Julie sighed, as she said, "I believe her… I guess you're right. But, I am not letting you out of my hair, unless you know everything about me."

Lana asked, "As in… I mean, you're called Julie Saunders…"

Steffi said, "Indeed. Her full name is Juliet Margaret Saunders, born in Vancouver, her birthday's June 16th, her favorite color is fuchsia, her hobby is music and repair jobs…"

Julie huffed, "My favorite cake?"

Steffi stammered, as she whispered, "Cake? Uh… uh… uh… Damn it, what _is_ your favorite cake?"

Pam laughed, "HAH! And that's what you call a liar."

Julie said, "Well, I'm not convinced. She is my best friend, and all that… but I'll let her go, _if_ she makes me my favorite cake."

Lana asked, "Well, can you tell us what it is?"

Julie said, with a shotgun in hand, "No. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

 **BANG!  
** She said, as she fired her shotgun at a Mecha Sister, "…I'm going to destroy these robot things!"

Archer sighed, as he said, "Goddamn it…"

Steffi said, "I know. Right?"

Archer said, "No. I mean, you know who she is, and you don't know her favorite cake?"

Steffi sighed, "No… Of all the years I had a birthday with her, not once I remembered what it was."

Lana replied, "Okay, we need to make her remember what cake she had, so we can let you go. But first, why do you plan to escape?"

Steffi replied, "To be honest, I don't know. It's like Bry and I were linked… in both spirit and praise."

She sobbed, "And now, I can't even escape, knowing that I'm going to die, trapped in my own establishment… all because I had a vision…"

Lana asked, "A vision?"

Steffi said, "It's not easy… but somehow, a voice told me to date him, and as the girl in the note, called "S". I mean, it's my name, and surely it is not any of you, aside from Mister Archer. But then again…"

Lana replied, "So, the only way we can break you out of it is to make you remember her favorite cake."

"I wish I knew…" Steffi sobbed.

Julie fired again, as she called, "Hey, you AAW slimes! Help me out, will ya? I got firearm on me."

Archer said, as he smiled, "Hell, yeah! I guess I can have closure, after those Rinrins destroyed a vehicle, with their bare hands and strength!"

He joined Julie, as Lana asked, "So, when was the last time you had a birthday with Julie?"

 **XXXXX**

June meets with Sayo, as Michelle is shivering in fear, seeing the ghost. Sayo said, "I know you have a lot to ask me, so tell me."

Michelle asked, "Why are you here?"

"My form was made in about 100 years ago. Sadly, I just can't explain. You ask about the robot girls that Ayaka knows about?"

June asked, "What? Ayaka?"

Sayo said, "You know of that cloning operation here?"

Michelle said, "Yeah, we passed it, after we found the entranceway here. You think you had a hand in it?"

Sayo said, "Well, the Mahora Clan was responsible for any imminent and apparent deaths, and decided to create robotic duplicates… Unfortunately, Ayaka was double-crossed by an evil being, and stole her cloning facility, in a way of spite and malice. Of course, this was before Mistress Makie was spawned."

Michelle said, "Obviously the reason for the _Robolacra_."

Sayo asked, "Robo-what now?"

June said, " _Bottlegangers._ And the city here is overrun by them. Do you think we can escape here, knowing what goes on down here?"

Sayo said, "Well, there _is_ a way down there, as long as we get to the surface. In fact, if I assist you, maybe we can look around for someone who knows about this disaster. You'd do Miss Yukihiro the favor."

Michelle said, "I suppose so. Junior and I will guide you. In fact, we can leave from where we came out of."

Sayo opened a portal, as she said, "Not really… I can escape, like so."

They left through the portal, escaping the dank and desolate area. While Steven C & Mizuki battle the Mecha Heather, Peter & Farra confronting the huge Mizuki Robot, and Mecha Asahi meeting with Heather, being beaten down, what will happen next, knowing that the secrets to the evil Mech Sister invasion, the Bog Nougat story, _and_ everything in-between will be revealed. What could it all mean?

Michelle and June leave, landing in the roof of a small building. Sayo viewed the city, as she saw Ayaka, walking down the street, entering a small tunnel, with the voices in her head. She disappeared, as Sayo gasped.

"Oh, no… Ayaka…"

June growled, "Darn this. Why is this happening?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building where Eri & Asahi left, Grapplehook beckoned to them, "You two!"

Eri asked, "Yes?"

Asahi said, "What? What made you call to us?"

Grapplehook asked, "You wanted to assist myself and Doctor Kensington, seeing of this evil Mecha invasion."

Asahi stated, "Well, yes. But also, we have bigger fish to fry, since imposters of us are invading the city, searching for-."

"The Devil's Fileware?" A voice said from inside Grapplehook's shirt.

Asahi grabbed his shirt, and they both cried, "NO!"

Grapplehook had a huge marshmallow creature inside the stomach of Monsieur Grapplehook. Eri asked, "Does not compute? Error? Unknown source?"

The marshmallow spoke, "I'm impressed. No humans have ever looked at the grim image of my unspeakable visage. Mostly, they'd go insane."

The marshmallow was pinkish, with two eyes, and extra tiny eyes in his head, and a mouth full of tentacles. Eri asked, "Who is that?"

Asahi asked Grapplehook, "Who's he?"

She figured it out, "Wait a minute… Peter told me of an unknown person in this group… You're _Doctor Kensington?"_

The marshmallow said, "Yeah. However, I go by many names… But I go by the image of the evil being that used me. For I am… _Bog Nougat, Elder Fiend of the Dark Dimension_!"

Eri and Asahi were shocked, as Eri gasped, "It cannot be true!"

"Shocking, yes," Bog said, "But not as suspecting as the horrific truths that I must now reveal… I suspect…"

Asahi whispered, "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	24. Episode 4 Part 3

Eri & Asahi confront Grapplehook, with a bulging marshmallow in his stomach, who is the demonic being, _Bog Nougat_. Asahi asked, "So, any reason why you and your demonic forces summoned Miyako Uehara to kill Ayaka Yukihiro? I happen to know of the past, long ago."

Grapplehook barked, " _Cthulhu's wattle!_ You mean that someone tried to take the box, after the doom?"

Eri gasped, "Monsieur Grapplehook! You just said that C-word…"

Asahi huffed, " _Wrong_ C-Bomb."

Bog said, "Yes, I know. But with its powers, only _I_ can summon the powers of the Cilia of Torment. And I am aware of these robot girls, the abomination of humankind, in the female of the species. Whoever's controlling these _clones_ must be awash in the forces of the Dark Dimension. The only thing now that can stop the abusive forces of the Dark Dimension is… _the Cthonic Destroyer_!"

Asahi asked, "What is this _Cthonic Destroyer_?"

Grapplehook said, "The _Cthonic Destroyer_ is said to be the most powerful EXE Factor, imbued with the same psychic energy, as considered the ultimate psychic device; a weapon _so terrible_ that it once drove the Elder Gods back home to the Dark Dimension."

He showed a tome, as Asahi said, "Wow… Looks good. May we borrow it? It could be a clue."

Bog said, "We'd say no to that, but if it's to help out the evil clones' uprising, and to help you find the _Cthonic Destroyer_ , then yes, you may hold on to it, for keeps. It may be rather useful to you."

Eri said, "Agreed. It may help with the whole clone army, by who knows what. My money's on Mal, since he abused me, long ago."

Asahi replied, "Or, it could be Mistress Makie. She'd go to great lengths to get revenge on Ayaka."

She took the tome, as she read, "Hmm… _And lo, as Brother Appledumpholopolis returned in a blinding flash of light from the Sparkling Giggling Realm of Skittering Insinuation, armed with "The Cthonic Destroyer". Though giggling and plagued with skittering insects, the noble Appledumpholopolis smote the demons from the Dark Dimension with the Destroyer. As his enemies laid low, Appledumpholopolis returned the Destroyer to the Gibbering Realm, and returned his peaceful life of Melontude.  
Years later, he was eaten by a crazed beast._"

Eri said, "Is that a Melonman holding the Destroyer?"

Bog said, "Oh, yes, it is. In fact, before the one that held this power, and began the demonic works of power, a creature of pure juicy freshness came in and smote the evil demons back to the Dark Dimension."

Eri whispered, " _Sans Begorra_ …"

Bog said, "But that can help you to look for the Cthonic Destroyer… and that is in the _Sparkling Giggling Realm of Skittering Insinuation_."

Asahi said, "Sounds like a dimension that is very creepy…"

Eri said, "More like Boggie here is creepier…"

Grapplehook scolded, "Curb your tongue, robot!"

Bog explained, "No, no, Grapplehook. The mechanized blonde is right. I am a shell of my former glory… in this despicable soft and puffy form. Though, I did not look like this…"

He explained, as a stone tome is shown, "Long ago, before the dawn of man, my kind was sovereign over this dimension and countless others. We welcomed the development of sentient life, drinking deeply from your bottomless wellsprings of terror; and also, your succulent hairy flesh. For untold eons, we lapped at the perpetual buffet of your horror and worship, until powerful forces rallied to drive us back to the Dark Dimension… You know them from the tome you just read, as a clue to find the Cthonic Destroyer – primitive fruit hybrids somehow impervious to our powers. You know them as " _Melonmen_ "."

Eri gasped, "ERROR! Get out of here!"

Asahi nodded, "She's right, but it's a lot harder to take you prehistoric elder gods seriously, now that we know that you were banished by a bunch of anthropomorphic fruit people."

Bog corrected, "Scoff if you must, but it is true; though the Melon People were much more powerful, before they were genetically marginalized by the cruel twists of evolution."

Eri asked, "So, do you know anything about the robot women?"

Bog said, "The clones of the women, created by the abomination of god are odd ones…"

Grapplehook laughed, "And tawdry…"

Bog added, "But they are also meaningless… But if they are truly taking toys, then their master may be attempting to gather a complete collection of these _EXE Factors_ , as you call them. There is a true name for these evil psychic garments – _The Files of Power_ ; and destroy the entirety of existence, as we know it! The little one and you six are already borne witness to the damage that can be wrought, when the _Devil's Fileware_ is MOSTLY full. If the filebox is completely engorged, its power will tear down the walls of reality, ITSELF!"

Asahi said, "We should warn the others, if we can. But first, how on earth did you get implanted in Grappling Hook's waist?"

Grapplehook roared, "IT'S _GRAPPLEHOOK!_ "

Bog yelled, "SILENCE!"

He said to Asahi & Eri, "Well, as you can see, several decades ago, in the 1960s, Monsieur Grapplehook foolishly attempted to summon me, to this plane of reality…"

Asahi said, "Uh… We got the DVDs of how it all began, but we never saw the ending."

Grapplehook barked, "You haven't, but you may already know why _I_ did all this, for bringing him here, thanks to the little girl's grandfather and great-grandfather!"

Bog explained, "Grapplehook's infantile conjuring was doomed to failure, but the uncanny power of the young girl's grandsire's brain managed to extrude an infinitesimally tiny fraction of _my_ essence into this dimension. It became fused with Grapplehook's unsettling hairless and lady-like torso."

Grapplehook continued, "We spent the better part of a century, trying to retrieve the Fileware, and send the great Bog Nougat home."

Bog barked, "And we would've succeeded, last month, if – _spoiler alert –_ the little one didn't hijack it away to the Cyber Dimension, you, trying to stop these evil beings, and the big one, losing his temper, over that slobbering malevolent boy!"

Asahi blushed, "Sorry. Peter was worried about June, after we unraveled the discovery of June's grandfather."

Eri said, "But I'm perplexed, in many ways. Why is everyone stealing the Devil's Fileware, all for its power?"

Bog explained, " _Devil's Fileware?_ How droll. The Filebox is of a power, greater than that of your primitive gods and devils. It is the property of my grandson… _JUNIOR!_ "

Eri asked, "Junior?"

Asahi said, "You know, the girl's name is June, but Heather calls her _Junior_ , now and then, seeing she's her daughter… but your grandson is named _Junior_?"

Grapplehook stated, "Yes. _Junior –_ the youngest and most horrible of the Elder Gods! His birthing wails shattered the super-continent of Pangea! His first steps sunk the proto-civilization of Subarctica!"

Bog showed a tome of the Filebox, filling with toys, held by some Egyptian villagers. Bog said, "In an effort to stop my raging grandchild from destroying the Omniverse, I brought many of my precious childhood keepsakes over from the Dark Dimension to keep Junior distracted and entertained, as well as the box, to contain their frightening power."

Grapplehook said, "Unfortunately, when the Elder Gods were banished to the Dark Dimension, Junior's Filebox was lost, during the move. And in millennia since, he just will NOT STOP whining about it!"

Eri said, "Miss Asahi, does this mean-?"

Asahi said, "I believe so… The box was an ancient relic, and it's under June's protection… yet the rest of us don't know about it."

She asked, "But why would you try to take the Devil's Fileware from June?"

Grapplehook barked, "To DESTROY IT!"

Bog explained, "He is right. The Files of Power are not meant for mortal hands; especially with the powers of your _ESP Perk_. For the sake of humanity, they must be returned to the Filebox, and annihilated."

Asahi asked, "All of it? You mean… erase June's evil psychic energy?"

Bog insisted, "Not really. The girl's Files of Power may be quite useful, against those feminine animatronic dolls that the master is controlling."

Asahi said, "If we can find out who is responsible for this, we have to stop them."

Eri said, "But we have to locate the Cthonic Destroyer, in order to end this darkening dilemma from happening."

"Eri, contact the others, and I'll explain what I know."

"I will. And I will see if I can locate this dimension of where the Cthonic Destroyer is located."

Asahi grew worried, as she thought, "June… I worry about your power…"

 **XXXXX**

June watched on in horror, as she witnessed Ayaka leaving. Sayo said, "We have to go! Follow her!"

June said, "Right. I wonder if we can cloak ourselves in the shadows."

Sayo said, "She never notices me, since I'm a ghost. Just stay afloat, and we'll watch Ayaka's movements."

Michelle asked, "You sure you can survive, with a ghost?"

June said, "A friendly one. You want to come with?"

"Can't, bit. Sorry. I have to find Percival, and tell him what I know… Also, stay out of trouble."

June hugged her and said, "I won't, Aunt Michelle."

They hovered in the air, in Sayo's magic, as they went down the tunnel. Michelle left the building, as she said, "Shit."

She knew of what was going on, out in the city, including The Gang's war with the Robot Gang Girls.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter & Farra confront the giant Mizuki Mecha, a clone of Mizuki, who is under the control of the evil mastermind, behind the clone attack. Master, in his huge form, attacked the evil robot, but was swatted own with her tennis racquet. She beeped, "Give it up, humans. No one in the right mind can defeat the DNA Clone of your girlfriend!"

Farra barked, "We'll see about that!"

Master said, "Looks like we need another plan of attack, before something goes down."

Dark Hawk snarled, "Grah, and soon! I can't take more of this one!"

Farra seethed, as she was glowing in a fiery ember. She said, "Okay, you robo-bitch! I'm going to make sure you do not live to haunt my best friend's lovelife!"

She flew up and struck the Mecha down with a flaming charge. Mecha Mizuki stood in place, as she laughed, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Not even the Flare Cell and Bird Wing can stop me! You have _four_ Precious Stones, yet they cannot pierce me!"

Master stated, "Looks like we're outclassed by this one. She _is_ of Mizuki's Robot Gene."

"Four beats one, Master Fatass!" Farra roared, "So, will you knock it off with the obvious?"

They prepared, as Mizuki fired a tennis ball cannon from her arms, " ** _HALF COURT BARRAGE!_** "

They dodged the ball attacks, as Master said, "She must be using a surplus amount of balls."

Farra laughed, "I'd say _Phrasing_ , but-."

"It won't work."

"Phooey."

 **XXXXX**

At the Warehouse District, Mecha Asahi was manhandling Heather, as she was defending herself. She cried, "STOP! OW! THAT HURTS!"

Mecha Asahi said, "Aw, sorry. I thought you'd be of sterner fluff, but instead, you're nothing more than a weak little woman."

Heather growled, "I'm not weak… I'm a NEVINS!"

She broke out and socked at Robot Asahi's face. She felt it like it was a pillow, as she grabbed her wrist. Heather shrieked, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

She was tossed down, as Asahi Robot laughed, "Give up, loser? It's no wonder you're the weakest member of The Gang… All fitness, no violence…"

Heather kneeled up, as she growled, "Oh, I'm _all_ fucking pissed off! HAVE AT YOU, BITCH!"

She charged at her, but Mecha Asahi slammed her with a suplex. Heather was out like a light, as Mecha Asahi laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Soi, soi, soi, rofl, rofl, rofl, rofl! Think you can beat a Mecha Sister? Only the darkness is what you will see."

Heather groaned, as she was down, "Damn you…"

She sobbed, "I… I can't beat her…"

Asahi Robot said, "Oh, well… Time to finish you off, and we'll meet up with your friend, up in the warehouse. He's already got his hands full with Mecha Farra, Brother Dear."

"I'm not your brother, asshole."

"No. But you're a dead duck. DIE!"

She lifted her leg up, as she was about to stomp on her head.

 **POW!  
** She stomped on Heather's head, about to crush her skull. Heather tried to break out, but couldn't. As Mecha Asahi was going for the kill, a figure appeared from the darkness. He appeared, as she looked on, "Oh. Who are you, Brother Dear?"

The man spoke, "She's right, you know. I'm not your brother, son."

He appeared from the darkness, in his suit and hat, as he said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

 ** _Steven Nevins  
Heather's Husband  
Former Politician  
Born in England, raised in Texas  
Martial Artist trained by Black Dynamite  
NO magical powers, except as Tiger King  
One of The Chosen Choujin_**

Heather groaned, "Steven?"

Steven N barked, "YOU, ASAHI ANDROID! LET GO OF MY WIFE, OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!"

Mecha Asahi continued to crush, as Heather screamed in pain. Steven N growled, "You dirty motherfucker…"

He roared, as he flexed a bit, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

He bellowed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
 **POW!  
** Steven N landed a huge roundhouse kick to the evil robot's face. **  
**" **SUEEEEEEEEEEEEY!** "  
 _Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Mecha Asahi dropped to the ground, as Steven N comforted his wife. He asked, "You okay, sweetie?"

Heather sobbed, "I am now… Save Percival… Don't worry about me."

Steven N said, "No. You stay here. This woman is mine. I don't want to hurt women, but in this case, I'll make an exception."

Heather griped, "THAT WOMAN IS NO WOMAN! SHE'S A MONSTER!"

"And your point, luv?"

"Uh… … …never mind."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven C & Mizuki continued to fight the Evil Heather Robot. Steven C landed a swift kick to her chest, as Mizuki fired a Gatling attack from her fingers. Heather Mecha was in pain, as she hissed, "NO ONE, but NO ONE, stops the Brotherhood…"

Mizuki barked, "Oh, shut up!"

Steven C stated, "You, hell-spawn, will not escape our righteous might!"

Mecha Heather giggled, as she laughed continuously, glowing in a dark aura, "Wrong! I am the likeness of the _Increased Suplex_. I am faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, and quicker than the speed of light, itself."

She transformed into a giant 20-mecha, with chrome skin, blonde hair, and a pink blouse and pants, as she boomed, " ** _Mecha-Heather! TRANSFORM!_** "

Steven C gasped, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAA?"

Mizuki said, "I know. Who knew Heather cannot transform? But THIS ROBOT DOUBLE? It defies everything!"

Steven C said, "Confused? I won't be. I know what's going on."

Robot Heather called, "You guessed right. You die, so says the _Brotherhood of Bog Nougat_!"

Steven C whined, "Awwwww… When you're right, you're right, Heather!"

Heather Robot winked, "Don't look at _me~!_ "

She fired a barrage of pink fireballs, as she roared, "Just DIE, NOW!"

They dodged the attack, as Mizuki cried, "WHAT NOW? I don't know how much of this, I can take!"

Steven C moaned, "Man… I'm a little exhausted over this battle!"

Mizuki said, "Steven, we have to stop this demonic robot! Remember, she's NOT Heather!"

"Steven Cooke knows that! And what's more… STEVEN COOKE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

He kipped up and roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** He glowed in a fiery red aura, as he charged at the robot of Heather. He landed a barrage of rapid punches, as Heather Robot cried, "AAAGH! IT CANNOT BE!"

Steven C called, "You know, Steven Cooke can pull punches, but to clones of my friends, I WON'T! BACK TO HELL, YOU DEMONIC ANDROID!"

He rapidly punched at her chest, as he shrieked, "HYAAAAAA-TAAAAAAA, ATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATATATA! ATATATATATATATATA! WAH-TAAAAAAA!"

The Giant Robot dropped down to the ground, as Heather Robot beeped in a red light, " _Danger… Danger… DANGER! NONONONONONONO! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH-BITCH-BITCH-BITCH-BITCH-!_ "

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The robot was destroyed, as Steven C turned away, looking away from the explosion that was the evil Mecha Heather.

 ** _Hokuto! Hyakuretsu Ken!_** 北斗百裂拳

Mizuki said, "That takes care of Evil Heather."

Steven C said in a serious voice, "Steven Cooke doesn't want to hurt the people I love. Whoever had the gall to create Heather and others will fall to my fist."

She nodded, "Indeed. Too bad we won't have the chance to know why these robots were created."

A faint image is shown, as a small white ghostly being beckoned to Steven C & Mizuki. Mizuki asked, "Okay… What the hell is that?"

Steven C said, "No clue. But no time, like the present. Mizuki, let's go!"

They approached the faint ghost, as it showed a tunnel. Mizuki used a flashlight from her finger, as she whispered, "It's dark and spooky. Follow me."

They walked in the tunnel.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eri & Asahi ran to the middle of the city, as Eri gasped, "Oh, my god… Is that Miss Mizuki?"

Asahi viewed the giant Evil Mizuki, as she glared, "No… It's an imposter."

Eri said, "Could _she_ be one of the _Robot Clones_ that the evil master created?"

Asahi said, "I think so. Well, she never met the Gynoid of Legends!"

She prepared to transform, but Michelle appeared, as she called, "ASAHI! ROBOT!"

Asahi asked, "Michelle? What are you back here? Wait, where's June?"

Michelle said, "No time! I need your help, at the warehouse district. Heather gave me a distress signal, likewise Percival."

Eri gasped, "The master's in danger?"

Asahi growled, "Damn it. I wish we could fight _that_ thing."

Michelle gasped, as she said, "Whoa… Holy Moses… There's no time! We have to go, on the double, pronto!"

Asahi barked, "WHERE'S JUNE? Not without June, we won't!"

Michelle said, "I'll explain, later. For now, we have to go!"

They rushed off to the Warehouse District, as Mecha Mizuki continued to fight Peter & Farra. Farra was trampled down, as Master launched a huge punch at the Mecha Mizuki's face. She staggered down, as Master said, "Drat it all! That monster of a Mann Co. Mech cannot be wrecked."

Farra was staggering up, as she moaned, "Damn her…"

Mecha Mizuki swatted Farra on the ground, flattening her. She giggled, "You're grounded!"

Master and Dark Hawk cried, "FARRA!"

Farra was out cold, as Master snarled, "You monster… How dare you kill her, like that?"

He grew into 20-feet, as Dark Hawk flew off, "Grah… NO way!"

They matched in each other's size, as Master roared, "Now, you abomination, you will regret ever hurting Farra!"

Mecha Mizuki laughed, as they clashed together, exchanging punches and kicks. Mecha Mizuki laughed, "My Brother… You think that growing in the size of a kaiju can best me, even with that hunky He-Man/Hulk crossover?"

"I know so, because I can best everyone, even clones of my friends!"

"Scoff all you want, but I will have your heads, for the _Brotherhood_!"

"Not a chance, you machinery demon!"

Mecha Mizuki slugged him in the head, as Master was on his knees. He groaned, "Damn… She's a feisty little mecha. Her punches pack a wallop."

Mizuki Robot smirked, "And hurts like the dickens. So, Master, this is how your legend dies. The invincible Master, who fails to avenge his best friend's death, after trying so hard."

Master growled, "I won't give in. What you did to her was inexcusable. And now, she's dead. Flattened by a monster like you."

Mecha Mizuki grabbed his neck, as she said, "Oh, no? Did I hurt her? Too bad… …because you can join her… in HELL!"

She slammed Master's neck down, as he was battered. He reverted to normal size, as Dark Hawk cried, "GRAH! MASTER, NO!"

Master moaned, as he was in pain, "Even in this form, I couldn't break my girlfriend, even a clone of her…"

Mecha Mizuki then held her fist up and aimed at Master, about to squash him, like what she did to Farra. She called out, "NOW, DIE, YOU SICKENING LITTLE EX-BOYFRIEND!"

She slammed her fist at Master.

 **WHAM!  
** But Farra appeared, grabbing her fist, with great power and ease. Mecha Mizuki gasped, "What?"

Farra seethed, as she was bleeding in the head, and badly hurt, "Don't you ever… FUCK WITH MEEEEEEE!"

She burned in a blazing aura, as Mecha Mizuki cried, "AAAGH! IT BURNS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Farra growled, as she was succumbing to her pain, "I won't… let you… flatten me… by your sisters… and YOUR GODDAMN BROTHERHOOD! YOU DON'T! **FUCK! WITH FARRA STEVENS!** "

She blasted a fiery beam at Mizuki Robot, as she was trampled down. Farra, on one knee, was panting heavily. Mecha Mizuki cried, "IMPOSSIBLE! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ALIVE!"

Master moaned, "It seems… the little blonde firebird… has got its burning ashes arisen…"

Farra growled, as she was standing up, "Normally, I'd strangle you, but I have a bone to pick with her… so, will you shut up with your oblivious memes?"

She pointed at the Mecha Mizuki and boomed, "Bitch is going down… HARD!"

Master smiled, "Life is _indeed_ wonderful. Go get her, _Phoenix._ "

Mecha Mizuki prepared to fire, as Farra flew off, with her wings laced in ember, as she shone in her aura, again. Mecha Mizuki cried, "Why won't YOU JUST DIE?"

She fired her tennis ball barrage, as she flew past each ball.

 **XXXXX**

On the way to the Warehouse, Michelle was told about what Eri & Asahi heard from Grapplehook. They didn't bother telling her about Bog Nougat, hidden in Grapplehook's belly. Michelle said, "If that's the case, I reckon we'd help June out with this _Junior_ thing _and_ sort out this _Cthonic Destroyer_ , but we have to tell Percival and Heather about this."

As they dashed off, Bryan was on the phone, as he called, "Hey, you! The girl!"

They stopped, as Asahi asked, "Huh? Me?"

Michelle barked, "We have NO TIME for levity from him!"

Bryan said, "Easy. You have time. I wanted to know if an AAW Agent is available."

Asahi said, "Well, I'm the only one, since I'm an AAW Agent, in this group."

He said, "Oh, yeah. You're the one in the museum, a while back. Sakurai, right?"

Asahi nodded, as he said, "Phone's for you."

She held the cellphone, as she asked, "Agent Sakurai, speaking. Uh-huh… Agent Kane? How's your 4-11?"

Lana, back at Steffi's, said to her, "Trouble is _really_ increasing. We really need your help on this one. Aside from Agents Iizuka and Yagi running late, we have a major problem."

She explained about Steffi's secret tunnel, which she can escape to. Unfortunately, Julie won't let her go, unless she knows of her favorite birthday cake. Asahi asked, "Is that all? Is Julie around?"

Lana said, "She and Archer are busy, shooting down zombie robots. It's like a B-movie, crossed with random acts of bullshit."

Asahi stated, "Okay, I think I may have a solution on this one. Hold on."

Bryan asked, "Well, what was it?"

"It's Steffi. She doesn't know Julie's favorite birthday cake."

"Birthday cake? That's easy. Only I know of its name and origin. It's the ever-edible _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge Upside-Down Cake_."

Asahi said to Michelle and Eri, "He may not look it, but while he's a Cy-Bo-Div agent, he used to work for _Steffi's,_ as a head chef."

Bryan said, "I know my way of a lemon zester."

Michelle smiled, "Charmed to hear that. But isn't that cake hard to make?"

Bryan said, "Well, yeah… But easy to make for me. Any confectioner worth the icing sack can learn how to make _that_ bad boy. It's just that the ingredients are hard to come by."

Eri said, "Perhaps I can search the internet for this _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge Upside-Down Cake_."

Bryan said, "I would try, but that is tricky to find on _Google_. But it's not just the ingredients, it only takes a _month_ to make an _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge Upside-Down Cake_. If you want it, tonight, you're S.O.L.. Sorry."

Asahi asked, "Can you, at least, know what it looks like?"

Bryan said, "Well, my art isn't good, but I know that cake, by heart. I'll show you a picture, just in case."

He kneeled down and drew a huge 2-layer cake, which has reddish frosting and brown and white icing, with candles on top. He said, "Voila. It's not much, but I am minored in chalk drawing at the _Mung Daal Culinary Arts and Crafts Academy_."

Michelle said, "Impressive."

Asahi snapped a picture of it on her iPhone and sent it to Lana. She said, "You hear that, Agent Kane? An _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge…_ er, well, you get the idea."

Lana nodded, and then said, "Right. I'll whisper it to Steffi, so she wouldn't let Julie hear. Kane out."

She hung up, as Bryan saluted, "Okay. You ladies stay safe."

He asked, "Oh, by the way… on my way out, I viewed your friends, Agents Gaynes and Dunn at the warehouse."

Michelle barked, "That's just where we are heading!"

The girls dashed off, as Eri bowed, "You have been most helpful, sir."

She left, as Bryan smiled, "Nice ladies… Weird line of duty."

 **XXXXX**

At Steffi's, Steffi pondered, as she said, "An _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge Upside Down Cake?_ I never knew that."

Julie asked, "What? What was that?"

Steffi smiled, "I suddenly remembered that cake you liked…"

Julie said, "Wait… You knew? And it's an _Ottoman Raspberry Fudge Upside-Down Cake?_ How did you know?"

Steffi lied, "Uh… internet?"

Julie scoffed, "Yeah, right. You were probably lucky."

Lana said, as she showed the image, "Oh, no? Take a look."

Julie gasped, "Whoa… A drawing of the cake?"

Lana said, "Well, it's not much to complain, since the cake is drawn to its exact likings."

Julie stated, "Yeah, but MY cake is _three_ layers."

Archer scoffed, "Yeah, Lana!"

Julie stated, "Although… it'll take months to create a three-layer cake of my favorite cake. One month makes _two_ layers."

Pam laughed, "Oh, shit snacks! I'm hungry for that _Ottoman Fudgy!_ "

Steffi gasped, "OF COURSE! We used to call it an _Ottoman Fudgy!_ And it was delicious! Oh, Bryan used to make it for us… right before you made me fire him."

Julie laughed, "Oh, please. Don't you think I'd know that? Besides, only pros can make cakes at its _highest difficulty level_. But all that's left is the surprise."

She pulled out a knife and said, "THIS! It was from my last birthday, with the _Ottoman Fudgy_! This rare and sacred _Turkish Cleaving Knife_ , the perfect weapon that the Turks used to fight in ancient times."

Steffi asked, " _NOW_ do you believe me?"

She untied her, as Archer asked, "Uh, what about the robot girls?"

Julie said, as Steffi ran off, "I'll fend them off. If you are still courageous, help me fight them to the death!"

Archer cheered, "WHOOOOOOOOOO! FEMBOT DESTRUCTION!"

Lana smiled, "I'm in. I mean, what the hell."

Ray called to Carol/Cheryl, "Hey, Cheryl, come on and help us out!"

Carol/Cheryl yelled, "You're NOT my supervisor!"

Julie, Archer, Lana, & Ray were armed, shooting down the evil Mech Sisters, as Julie called to Cyril, "Hey, Figgis! If you have a spine, start shooting!"

Cyril calmed down and gulped, "Right. I can do this. It's either US or THEM!"

He grabbed a gun and fired from the window. Two Mech Sisters dropped, as Archer called, "Nice shot, Cyril!"

Cyril smiled, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Meanwhile, Steffi snuck into the tunnel, as she said to the phone, making a call, "I'm out… And Julie doesn't suspect a thing. I'll meet you there. NO, the _other_ place…"

She climbed down, heading to her secret area. Julie called, "Still, guys. There's one thing I don't understand, about Steffi's note… Why would Bryan called her _"My Queen_ "?"

Archer said, "I dunno. Maybe for something of a royal treatment?"

Lana stated, "Or maybe it's something out of flirtation."

Julie sighed, "Well, SHE may have an escape tunnel, but you guys can't go there, anyway."

A Desoto drove by, as Yagi and Kazuto fend off the Robot Girls. Yagi called, "Miss Saunders! We came for Archer's team!"

Carol/Cheryl yelled out, "YOU'RE NOT MY SUPERVISOR!"

Pam barked, "GOD! DAMN IT, CHERYL!"

Krieger called out, "SANCTUARY!"

Kazuto sighed, "Oh, brother. Now we have to rescue Agent Archer's friends?"

Yagi said, "Afraid that's what Agent Stevens called us for, Little Buddy."

Kazuto whined, "Aw, why does _she_ and Agent Cooke get promoted with us?"

Archer called out, "Hey, uh, can you clear a path for us?"

Yagi saluted, "You got it!"

* * *

 _(Heather): "The Gang" will be right back…_

* * *

 _Faux Commercial with two maids, one with pink attire, light pink hair, done in pigtails, and in white stockings, and one with blue attire, cyan medium hair, and in blue fishnets._

(Japanese Pop-style Anime commercial)

(Vera, the Maid in pink): HELLO! We are Vera & Aurora, Android Combat Sisters!

(Aurora, the maid in blue): Number one!

(Vera): We are androids for hire, number one!

(Aurora): We need awesome power, against the forces of good! We need _Lucky Candy!_

(A small red package of candy is shown)

(Vera): Lucky Candy~! It is 8 pieces of strong candy, which gives you super powers!

(Aurora): Fly like bird!

(Vera): Soar like eagle!

(Aurora): It makes you strong!

(Vera): NO! EXTREME Strong! BA-ha ha-haaaaah!

(Aurora): **?** OH?

(Cut to Iggy Koopa)

(Iggy Koopa, in Vera's dub): Lucky Candy gives you superpowers, the style similar to _Satsui no Hado_. Candy made of natural flavors, forged by _Hanzo Hasashi Steel_.

(Small Red Melonman): It hurts mah mouth.

(Iggy): YOUR MOUTH IS WEAK!

 **PSHOOO!  
** (Iggy blasts fire at the Melonman)

(Iggy does a dance)

(Vera): So, if you want powers that over-class the good guys, eat LUCKY CANDY~!

(Aurora): LUCKY CANDY!

(Vera): Ba-ha ha-haaaaah!

(Aurora poses, as Vera blasts the 4th wall)

 **SMASH!  
** (Music stops, as the camera is smashed)

(Aurora): Aw, now ya done it, Sis!

(Vera): _You_ did it!

(Aurora): I did not!

(Music resumes, with the Lucky Candy on the screen)

(Vera, o.s.): _Lucky Candy – Taste the Glory!_

* * *

 _(Asahi): Now back to "The Gang"…_

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Farra slammed her fiery body at Mecha Mizuki, as she was seething in pain.

The huge robot groaned, "I squashed her like a little bug! So, why on earth is she powerful enough?"

Her flames grew, as Mecha Mizuki said, "No… She's controlling her _Power Stones of Control_ … That means… _Flare Cell… Bird Wing…_ They are in sync."

Farra bellowed, "Mecha Mizuki! You will pay for the image duplication of an AAW Agent, Mizuki Takase… and for attacking my best friend!"

She swooped down, and then proceeded to fly downward. The robot spoke, "YOU MAD WOMAN! How dare you try to take down the monster of the Brotherhood? If you kill me, you'll never know the answers!"

Farra cried out, "Sorry, but I couldn't hear you over the sound of _"I'm gonna slit your head off_ "! I don't mind a robot tell me, _without_ its head!"

Mecha Mizuki gasped, as Farra fired a barrage of spear-like flame shots. It punctured the robot, as Farra called out, "And now… _I'LL HAVE IT!_  
 ** _BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_** "

She smashed through Mecha Mizuki's neck, decapitating her body, in the process. Her head fell down, as her body collapsed like a rag doll. Farra hovered down and whispered, in a deep tone, "It is done…"

The Mecha Mizuki was destroyed, as Steven C & Mizuki were underground, following the tunnel. Mizuki whispered, "Whoa… I hear a noise."

Steven C asked, "Huh? Me, too. It's from over there. Come on."

They ran in, as they reached the end of the tunnel. They saw the same cloning plant, where Peter & Farra _and_ Michelle & June saw. Mizuki whispered, "Fascinating…"

Footsteps were made, as they hid behind the desk. "Ah, there you are." A voice called.

Bryan appeared and said, "Steffi… my queen…"

He and Steffi met, as Steven C whispered, "Is that?"

Mizuki shushed him, as Bryan and Steffi went closer. Steffi explained, "I would've got here sooner, but you know Julie. She doesn't want me to leave."

Bryan said, "Yeah, but… We can't kill her. She _is_ a cyborg, now, since Mistress Makie mutilated her. My boys at Cy-Bo-Div have fixed her, and she is up and running."

Steffi sighed, "Great. But I can't kill her. You're right. She's my best friend. And we _are_ low on an arch-villain. Tell me, would you be a dear and loan me one of _your_ wanted criminals?"

They held each other and kissed. Mizuki sat up and called out, "Okay, enough of _that_!"

Steffi gasped, as she said, "It's you two!"

Bryan dropped Steffi, as he panicked, "Agents Cooke and Takase?"

Mizuki left the desk, as she said, "So… It _was_ you that did this!"

Steffi barked, "What are you two doing here?"

Steven C said, "We were going to ask _you_ the same question."

Steffi confessed, "I don't know why… but it appears that we are into forbidden love…"

Bryan said, "Yeah, and, uh, not the whole Arch-Ene-."

Steffi nudged at Bryan, as she said, "Yeah. That's pretty much it."

Steven C called, "Really? Then how do you explain _THAT_?"

He pointed at the Mech Sister pods, all around the room, as Steffi and Bryan were confused. She asked, "Wait… Where'd they-? You mean…"

Mizuki asked, "Steven, you don't think…?"

Steven C said, "No. I do believe that Bryan is a double agent, and Steffi used the Mech Sisters as her decoy. It was _all you_ , Steffi Matheson!"

Steffi pleaded, "But… Those robot sisters attacked my diner, _and_ your bumbling agents in AAW! I did not orchestrate this attack!"

Bryan said, "Yeah, Agent Cooke. She's more of a businesswoman and a chef, than a scientist."

Mizuki said, "But if she didn't do it, then that means-."

A voice echoed, as Steffi and Bryan's eyes went blank, " _Steffan! Bryganos! Panzar beh Stornum!_ "

They both spoke, in a hypnotic trance, "Yes, master…"

They walked off, as Steven C asked, "What the wha just happened?"

Ayaka appeared, as she said, "I'll tell you. These two are in control of our mystery controller of these dolls."

Mizuki asked, "Ayaka?"

Ayaka explained, "I have been tracking them down. And even so…"

She pointed upward, as it showed Makie and Mal, under the hypnotic control, working in the office, preparing the pods and lighting. She continued, "It seems the upside is this – _Mistress Makie AND Mal_ are innocent. On the downside, they, along with your friends, are under the influence of our mysterious puppet master."

Steven C growled, "Then, it's time we stop this mysterious fiend! Mizuki, call ALL The Gang! It's time we snap some sense into this Robot Builder!"

June and Sayo called out, "NO! WAIT!"

Mizuki asked, "June?"

Steven C asked, "Junebug? What are _you_ doing here?"

June explained, "No! Ayaka… She's under-."

Ayaka said, "Mind control? No, I am not. Luckily, I was able to block out ALL evil demonic senses in me, in case someone, being the Brotherhood of Bog Nougat, tries to control me, again."

Steven C said, "That may be so… So, the only other person behind it is…"

A woman was in the office, watching the monitor, as Steven C said, "Figures. I think we know who this person is. Steven Cooke feels like we'll stop this jerk from haunting this city. Mizuki, send a text to the others. And hurry!"

Mizuki texted, as she said, "Right. Now texting to Peter, Farra, Heather, Percival, Asahi, & Michelle."

 **XXXXX**

Farra got the text, as she looked. She got the location on the map, as Peter changed back. He said, "Is it from Miz?"

Farra stated, "Directly back to where we were. Mizuki wants us here, post haste! Come on!"

Peter called to Luzer, "Luzer, let's go!"

They dashed off, as Mecha Mizuki started to move, again. She grabbed her head and moaned, "Grr… Drat that firebug… She'll get hers… once Bog Nougat gets his exact revenge."

She reattached her head and said, "Soon… Soon _all_ of the worlds will die… in _his_ hands."

 **XXXXX**

Back at the Warehouse District, Mecha Asahi was being trampled by Steven N. Heather crawled upward, as she moaned, "Ungh… My savior…"

Steven N called, "STAY DOWN, DAMN IT! YOU'RE HURT!"

She got a text, as she said, "Can this hurry along? Mizuki gave me a text!"

Steven N grabbed her neck and said, "Not now, honey. Can't you see I'm trying to break this robot's neck?"

Mecha Asahi tossed him down, as she said, "Sorry, you mortal. Brutish strength cannot best the powers of darkness."

Heather cried, "STEVEN!"

 **PUNT!  
** Mecha Asahi punted her face, as she dropped down. She said to Heather, "Stay out of this, you dog."

She grabbed Steven N's neck, as she said, "As for you, you braggart! You think that your heart to save your dear wife is all for just the power you beseeched, like your precious daughter."

Steven N gagged, "What are you talking about?"

Heather sobbed, "No…"

Mecha Asahi smiled, "It's this way… Your father, Clifton Nevins… He is the one with the gift, the _ESP Perk_ , from long ago; and yet you and your sister don't. So why is it that your own daughter has this power, as she owns the _Devil's Fileware?_ Obviously, it's because she has the power, like your grandfather… and yet he let your great-grandfather DIE!"

 **POW!  
** She socked at Steven N in the face, as Heather shrieked, "STEVEN!"

Mecha Asahi slapped him around, as she went sadistic, "Your daughter is the one, the one who'll stop the Brotherhood from leading these worlds into darkness! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable, while your daughter will make the gravest mistake, like your father, before her!"

He dropped down, as he seethed, "You lie! YOU LIE! MY GRANDFATHER WAS KILLED IN AN ACCIDENT!"

Heather screeched, "STOP IT! STEVEN, SHE'S TELLING THE TRUTH!"

He roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS! MY FAMILY SQUABBLES ARE NOT TO BE TESTED! SHE LIES!"

He tried to attack her, but Asahi Robot landed a knee to the gut. He dropped to the floor, as Mecha Asahi smirked, "Fool. You are blinded by the truth. June Nevins is _ours_ , one way or another… likewise your bloodline… it ends with her… _and_ you!"

Heather was on the ground, as she was sobbing, "Steven… No, run… Please, believe me. It's true."

Steven N grabbed her arm and barked, "No. I won't. Not until I want answers."

Heather called, "Steven! Believe me! It's true! I was there, when Junior has the power!"

"Junior?" Mecha Asahi asked, "Is that what she is called?"

Heather said, as she was crying, "Steven, the powers of the ESP Perk… She's right. June has the powers. ALL OF IT! The Devil's Fileware… Bog Nougat… Everything… She has it. I know of it. Believe me. Your father… he has it, when he discovered the Devil's Fileware. Believe me… STEVEN, GODDAMN IT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! JUNIOR'S GOT CLIFTON'S GIFT!"

Steven N was shocked, as he was on the ground, "It… It's not true… Heather, you're saying that our first child… She has-. But, if that's true… Why didn't anyone tell me about it?"

Heather said, "I wish we knew. I never saw how it ended, when we learned the secret. Birchum Nevins…"

Steven N asked, "You mean, Grandpa?"

She nodded, as Mecha Asahi smirked, sitting down on the trashcan, "Oh, goody. You two sort it out, whilst _I_ listen on, before I finish you lovebirds off."

Heather explained everything that happened, as Steven N was completely befuddled.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Eri, Asahi, and Michelle arrived in the back way, as Michelle said, "I got the text from Miss Takase. She said that June is safe, and we want to go to where the location is."

Eri said, "Could it be a clue of where the _Robolacrum_ took place?"

Asahi said, " _Bottlegangers._ And even so, I hope we're not too late."

Percival and Mecha Farra were inside a room, as Michelle looked around. Eri called, "Agent Nevins! Miss Sakurai! I am detecting a body source, with very high body heat! I think… I think it's Percival!"

Asahi said, as she saw the door, "No. We're too late…"

Michelle said, "Stand back. I'm gonna kick the door down."

Eri called out, "Allow me."

She broke the knob off, as she opened the door. She stated, "Even for a sturdy door, we cannot break it."

They opened it, and then they gasped in horror. Percival was lying on the ground, under blankets, with the Farra Robot, motionless and deactivated, beside him. They were both naked, as Percival asked, "Oh, hey, guys. What are you guys doing here?"

Michelle blushed, as she looked away, likewise Asahi. They said, "We don't even wanna know."

Eri asked, "Sir, is that?"

Percival sighed, "It's a long story. I somehow met the fake Farra, and all of a sudden, sparks emitted into each other… and well… You think it might have something to do with exact replicas?"

Michelle barked, "Try DNA of Farra!"

"DNA? No wonder… She was like the real thing… That's my wife, Farra…"

Asahi gagged, "EW! Agent Percival, did you have sex with that robot clone of Miss Stevens?"

Percival blushed, as he said, "Yes. But it's not what you think. During that routine, I wanted to cope out some answers on why she is cloned from Farra, and why she wanted to get the _EXE Factors_. Afterwards, she told me that once all the EXE Factors are gathered, _HE_ will come. But I don't know who. After we made out, and suddenly… she popped and fizzled away. And that was it."

Eri blushed, "Sir, you animal."

Asahi replied, "I think you destroyed her, _literally_."

Percival huffed, "Well… If any of you tell anyone, including Farra…"

Asahi pleaded, "We won't!"

Michelle smiled, and then said, "Well, you _did_ coax out intel on that robot."

She threw him his shirt and pants, as Asahi said, "But there's more. And we'll need _all_ The Gang for this one. I'll explain it all, as soon as we can find the _Cthonic Destroyer._ "

Percival nodded, "Yes, I understand. But how do we get it, and what it is?"

Asahi said, "The _last EXE Factor_ for June. It is said to destroy the evil forces that may be controlling these robot mechs. But it'll be extremely difficult to obtain it, since it's in another dimension."

Percival got dressed, as he said, "Alright. But if you want to get it, you're going to need a _Dimensional Destabilizer._ And as luck would have it, these Mech Sisters have one here. But we're going to need a volunteer."

Michelle said, "Not it."

Eri said, "Not it."

 **CRASH!  
** A noise was made, as Percival asked, "What the hell is that?"

They looked outside, as Steven N was being tossed into the trash, as the Robot Asahi went closer to Heather. Percival cried, "SHIT! THE IMPOSTER ASAHI!"

Asahi cried, "Oh, crap! We forgot about it!"

Eri asked, "What'll we do?"

Percival said, "Eri, you stay with Asahi, and get that _Cthonic Destroyer_."

Asahi barked, "No! I'm going to fight that imposter bitch!"

Michelle said, "Alright, fine. I'm going to get that _Destroyer_."

She asked, as she gasped, "Wait… Me Brother? What's _he_ doing here?"

Percival said, "Sounds like he sensed his wife is in danger. That's nice of him."

Asahi said, "Percival, you come with me, just in case. Michelle, you and Eri find that device."

Eri pointed at the huge silver teleporter and said, "Will _this_ do?"

Percival smiled, "Splendid! That will work, girls! Now, all it does is peek into reality and other dimensions. The controls are a bit complicated, since the four dials determine where you want to go. So, Eri, you're going to pick which one leads you to where the _Cthonic Destroyer_ is."

Eri replied, "It is located in the _Sparkling Giggling Realm of Skittering Insinuation._ "

He smiled, "Good girl. Sakurai! Move out! Michelle, I'm counting on you."

Michelle smiled, "I'll be fine. Save me bro, alright?"

Percival and Asahi left, as Eri turned each dial, looking for the realm. She said, "Okay. We can go as many times as we can, until we find the realm with the device."

Michelle said, "And the sooner we get it, the better."

Eri turned the knobs, as Michelle was teleported away. She disappeared for five seconds, and then reappeared, babbling her lips, marching in a stance. Eri gasped in shock, as Michelle stopped. She said, "WHOA! What a ride."

"Are you okay, Agent Nevins?"

"Yeah, I don't know if this device is working, but it's only because I sealed what I saw into my subconscious."

"Should we try to find the realm that we are looking for?"

"Okay. What are the clues?"

Eri read the tome that Asahi had from Bog Nougat, "Let's see… _Flash of light… Sparkling Giggling Realm of Skittering Insinuation…_ uh-huh… _giggling_ and _beset by visions of insects… Destroyer defeats everything to the Dark Dimension… later eaten by beast…_ "

Michelle said, "Ugh… Better try again…"

Eri turned the dials, as Michelle was transported away. She returned, in a flash, as she was giggling and laughing. Eri sighed, as she calmed Michelle down, "This is gonna take a while."

Back outside, Mecha Asahi grabbed Steven N by the neck, as she said, "Now, you strong ox… Watch as your loving wife dies…"

She threw him down, as she went closer to a wounded Heather. She coughed, as she looked away, "No… Not like this…"

Asahi called to her imposter, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The robot turned to her, as she said, "So… another of Brother Dear's creations?"

Percival said, "No. She's the real _Sakurai_!"

Asahi stared down, as she barked, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU FAKE ME?"

Mecha Asahi smirked, "Oh, really? You can't even try to attack, huh? Just try and get me, since I know your every motives… because, _I am you_ …"

Asahi stammered, as Percival said, "Don't listen to her. She's trying to confuse you. She may _be_ you, but she's _not_ you. Just remember that we have to best her. We've already destroyed _one_ Mech Clone of a Gang Girl."

Mecha Asahi snarled, "You won't get away with this!"

She charged at Percival, as Asahi pressed the red button on her bracelet, glowing in a strong aura. She slammed the robot's face with a jab, as she bellowed, "NO! This one's _my_ dance!"

She landed a powerful barrage of punches at the robot, as the clone moaned, "Impossible… How can a human being have this much power?"

Asahi kicked the robot down, as she barked, "YOU, MECH SISTER ASAHI! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

She dove upward and slammed her with an elbow to the gut. She kicked her ribs, and then Mecha Asahi rolled to the ground. Heather moaned, "Hey, yeah… he, he, he, he, he… Really awesome, Asahi…"

Mecha Asahi sat up, as she moaned, "You're finished!"

Asahi turned off her power, as she trembled, "Not enough? It's not true. She's very durable…"

Percival said, "So, what now? We can't stop this demonic being!"

Heather cried, "GUYS! RUN!"

Mecha Asahi lunged at Asahi, socking her in the gut. She then hissed, "You fool! Even so much that you can nick me, you cannot break a Mech Sister."

Asahi gasped, as she was severely struck in the solar plexus. She dropped to her knees, as Mecha Asahi whispered, "Poor pitiful fool. You humans are so uptight and reckless. You forgot that I know ALL your moves, ALL of you, from Rinrin's data of The Gang?"

Percival gasped, "Rinrin?"

Back inside, Michelle was giggling, after another teleportation. She thought, as she laughed, " _Badgers? IEEEEE!_ "

She calmed down, as Eri teleported her, again. She said, "Well, the giggling and the flashes are correct. But I wish I can view inside Michelle's head, knowing what matches the fate of her _and_ the fears beset upon her."

Michelle appeared again, as she was laughing. She calmed down, and then said, "Whoa! Okay…"

Eri pleaded, "Agent Nevins, this has to stop, now! I can't teleport you, any further."

Michelle smiled, "No, I mean, I get the joke from earlier, when Superball said " _Extra Small Medium_ "… Oh, man. That cracks me up…"

She said, "Oh, yeah. Look what I found, during that trip."

She held up a black toy robot with a toy laser pistol, and with the word "TROY" written on the front. Eri asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Michelle said, "If it's the Cthonic Destroyer, then I say _JACKPOT!_ Come on, we should join the others!"

They stepped out, as Mecha Asahi pinned Asahi down. Percival growled, "Bastards…"

Mecha Asahi smiled, "You see? No one can best a Mech Sister, designed to destroy the worlds."

Steven N got up and landed a severe kick to Mecha Asahi's head. He gasped, as Mecha Asahi hissed, "Do not interfere."

 **CRASH!**  
She shoved him into the wire fence, as Mecha Asahi laughed, "Now… Where were we?"

Michelle gasped, "Oh, no… Asahi!"

Percival called, "What happened? Did you get it?"

Michelle nodded, "Yeah, I did. Now then, shall we disperse of this demon?"

Mecha Asahi said, "No. Hand that toy over. It belongs to June, whom it belongs to our master."

Michelle huffed, "Forget it. You ain't getting _this_ toy! It belongs to June, nothing more, nothing less!"

Mecha Asahi walked closer, as she hissed, "I don't think you know who you're talking to… I am the leading agent in the Mech Sisters, Brother Dear. You have no chance stopping us."

Eri grabbed the robot toy, as she pointed at her, "Maybe not! But THIS will change your mind!"

The robot activated, as it spoke " _I am the Destroyer! I give destruction to everybody!_ "

Asahi asked, as she was getting up, "Is that the _Dark Dimension Destroyer_ that Dr. Kensington told us about?"

Percival cried, "Wait, who?"

Eri fired at the Mecha Clone, as it started to short out and malfunction. Eri gasped, "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

The robot clone spazzed around, as Michelle barked, wearing her blue boxing gloves, "Oh, yes, it did!"

Percival cried, "NO! It's only for _Dark Dimension_ thingies!"

Michelle roared, "And _what_ do you think _she_ is?"

Eri shrugged her shoulders and said, "She does have a point."

Mecha Asahi beeped, " _Error… Master… Fix me… I am… malfunction… malfunction…_ "

Michelle revved her left arm back and called out, "Hey, Asa-Bot! _Unholy THIS!_ "

 **POW!  
** She slammed her face with a left uppercut, to the chin. The robot sparked and smoke. And then…

 **BOOOOOM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Percival, Heather, Asahi, and Steven N cried, "MICHELLE!"

The smoke cleared, as the Asahi clone was reduced to pieces. Michelle held her stance, as she had her left arm up high. She smirked, "Heh. Showed you, arsehole."

She dropped to one knee, as Steven N smiled, picking up Heather, who was badly hurt. Percival huffed, "Seriously… _Unholy THIS_?"

Michelle said, "I heard it in a video game."

Asahi smiled, as she hugged her, "Oh, Michelle. You saved us!"

Steven N nodded, "I gotta admit… She _did_ save us from that being… not even I could've thought that sooner. But Steven Nevins knew what Steven Nevins had done, but in my last ounce of strength, should I fail, Steven Nevins would've gave up, but he knows of his friends, and that's to never surrender."

He added, "And on a side-note, what the fuck is going on with my daughter, Junior?"

Asahi bowed, "It's a very long story. We should meet there with the others. Come on!"

They rushed off, as some of the Mech Sisters that left returned. They noticed the destruction and decided to clean up.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground cloning area, The Gang, as a whole, watched on, seeing Steffi and Bryan, under the influence of the Master. Steven N said, after everyone heard the whole story behind the events that took place, "After all that, my daughter, fused with the powers that my father had. Junior, you're a powerful warrior, I can tell you that."

June blushed, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Farra said, "What I don't get is why the Mech Sisters had clones of us, and moreover, why Steffi and Bryan, and needless to say Makie & Mal, are all under the influence of the evil robot controller?"

Steven C said, "Steven Cooke believes that it could be one of the followers of Bog Nougat, a.k.a. Dr. Kensington."

Peter barked, "I'll believe it, when I see it! Kensington… Bog Nougat… If I see him, it'd be too soon."

Mizuki said, "But what of these clones? Do you think Rinrin, up there, is behind this?"

Ayaka said, "No clue. But if that is the case, those enthralled puppets have no right stealing important equipment from the _Mahora Clan's_ Science Wing, and using it for evil cloning purposes."

June said, "What do you say we have a word with her?"

Heather smiled, "Excellent idea!"

Peter said, "I'll man the area here. We'll fend off anyone that tries to attack us."

Asahi said, "A few of us are injured. And the passageway there is going to be a long while. Plus, I don't think it can take about 10 people to get there, at once."

June said, "Since it's my powers _and_ Rinrin's robots, Mom, Dad, and I will take it from here!"

The girl in the control room was monitoring the controls, as Steven N said, "If we can only get there, without being detected."

Heather smiled, as she had an idea, "I got it! Steven, Junior, you wanna play hide and seek, the Heather Dunn way?"

June asked, "Huh?"

Steven N asked, "Whatcha talking 'bout, Heather?"

Heather said, "It's this way… someone will have to come here, in case of an accident. Junior, Steven, and I will go into _Stealth Mode_ , and sneak into the woman's hideout. Once we're in, the rest of you can follow."

Steven C smiled, "It's crazy… but it JUST MIGHT WORK!"

Mizuki said, "You leave it to Mizuki."

She aimed her robot gloves at a strobe light and fired. The light broke, as Peter said, "Well, there is one light that needs to be fixed."

Bryan noticed it and went to a small elevator. He travelled off into the control office and stepped out. He started to fix the light, hanging from the ledge of the doorway.

"Show-off." Michelle scoffed.

Steven C said, "Once the elevator returns, the Nevins Family can get ready."

Farra said, "Aim for that mug."

 **BANG!  
** Mizuki broke the mug, as Heather whispered, "Steven, Junior, hold onto me… Activating _Stealth Mode_."

Peter smiled, "Nice shot, babe!"

Mizuki said, "Well, since I have the _Robot Gene_ , my aiming has improved."

She pressed a button on her belt, as she and her family were shrouded in a purplish aura. Steven C saluted, "Good luck, Heather."

The elevator returns, as Steffi stepped inside. The Nevins Family went in, as the elevator went to the control panel. Steffi went in, and shut the door, as Bryan fell off, screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Eri asked, "Ooh… Is that wise?"

Percival said, "Maybe. But hopefully, it'll snap out of his trance, apparently."

Farra added, "Or kill him, in the line of duty…"

Steffi approached the desk, as the girl reveals to be a controlled Rinrin. Steffi said, "Miss Rinrin… Your coffee is spilt."

Rinrin smiled, "Inside it? Well, okay. Clean it up. The master will not be pleased by messes."

Heather growled, "So, it's not _her_? I was hoping Rinrin is responsible."

Steven N said, "Heather, don't go out and blame it on someone, just because she's under mind control."

June asked, "Can we show up, now, Mom?"

Heather smirked, as she deactivated her _Stealth Mode_. The Nevins Family showed, as Rinrin gasped, "You! But how?"

Heather barked, "Don't look at _us~_! You know what, bitch!"

June called, "The jig is up!"

Steven N said, "Rinrin, Steven Nevins approves of his daughter being under psychic powers, but disapproves of using her as a catalyst for a demonic form!"

Rinrin laughed, "You fool. It doesn't matter now. Neither you, your daughter, or that tawdry wife of yours, nor are your friends, will be able to stop the master from achieving his dread goals."

She cackled evilly, as Heather seethed in anger.  
 **POW!  
** Heather socked Rinrin, as Steffi gasped, "MISS RINRIN!"

Heather snarled, "Say _tawdry_ again, asshole!"

Steffi stepped back, as she whimpered, "Okay."

Ayaka asked, "Whoa, did she just coldcocked Rinrin? What's _her_ problem?"

Steven C said, "We're pretty sure Rinrin and Steffi are enthralled, Rinrin maybe, but with Steffi, it's hard to tell."

Mizuki said, "Also, I think Rinrin called Heather the _T-Word_."

Ayaka and Michelle went in the elevator, as Farra said, "Should we come with?"

Peter said, "We'll wait."

Percival said, "Seeing that it'll only take three at a time, Big Guy & Mizuki goes next, then me, Eri, & Farra, then Steven & Asahi."

Asahi said, "I don't wanna miss this one."

Back in the office, Ayaka and Michelle appeared. "Rinrin!" Michelle bellowed, "Call off your attack!"

June said, "Uh, Auntie Michelle… She's knocked out."

Michelle looked down and said, "Ooh… right. Nice sock to the jaw, Dunn."

Steffi, still in her trance, barked, "Too late, Feral Scum."

Steven N said, "Hey, blondie, see if you can find the override to these Mech Sisters."

Ayaka smiled, "My pleasure. It's right here."

She found a small table in the doorway, with a handprint mechanism on it. She placed her hand on it.

 _"Hand print identification… Override activated… Identity confirmed – Ayaka Yukihiro_ …"

Ayaka laughed, "HAH!"

Steffi growled, "FOOLS! You'll _NEVER_ defeat the master!"

Peter and Mizuki arrived, as he called, "Uh, guys, we got company!"

The monitor showed an army of Mech Sisters, walking down to where they are. It also showed Steffi's, as the robots were still in-between Kazuto & Yagi and Archer's team.

Mizuki cried, "Aw, man… We're fucked! And _this_ sentry is heading closer!"

Steffi laughed, "You see? Your cause is lost! The Master will take all the Files of Power, and-!"

 **SOCK!  
** Ayaka socked Steffi, knocking her out, as well. She said, "Sorry, but I haven't struck anyone in my life. I regret hurting her, but she _was_ getting on my nerves."

Mizuki smiled, "Well put, sista!"

June asked, "After that mind-numbing move you did, you GOTTA teach me that move!"

Steven N said, "I'll teach it to you, soon, Junior."

The others arrived, as Farra said, "Oh, boy. What'll we do now? The clones are getting closer."

Asahi said, "We have to get rid of these clones."

Michelle then saw a microphone and said, "Oh, maybe this is their control."

She spoke on the mic, "Git DOWN wit ya bad self!"

The echoes called, " _Edab toga yusef nowder!_ "

The Mech Sisters appeared, as they started to dance.

June asked, "See if they know the master!"

The robots continued to dance, as we cut to Steffi's. The robots started dancing around, as Lana asked, "What the hell?"

Julie asked, "Are they _dancing_?"

Cyril gasped, "Oh, no… Dances of doom?"

He shrieked, as he busted the door down. Yagi gasped, "Holy sweating burning cheese of Krakatoa!"

Cyril fired his shotgun, rapidly, shouting, " ** _SURPRESSING SHOTGUN FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!_** "

He blasted every one of the Mech Sisters, as Kazuto & Yagi ducked, likewise Archer and the others. He continued, until he ran out of shells. He calmed down, as Yagi waved, "Agent Figgis…"

Cyril gasped, "Meep."

Yagi saluted, as she said, "You're a credit to the squad."

Lana said, "Holy shit, that _was_ ballsy."

Archer called, "Hey, great job, Cyril!"

Cyril smiled, "Oh, well… uh… Thanks."

Julie snatched the shotgun and barked, "Seriously?"

Back at the control panel, Heather viewed the action, "Seriously? Agent Figgis is evil, when it comes to a gun!"

Asahi said, "No, he's not. He's just trying to be brave."

Peter laughed, "Dude, spilt his purse, all over that one."

Steven N said, "Michelle, see if you can lead them to the master."

Michelle called to the mic, "Go to Master!"

The echoes called, " _Mastak en florvum_!"

Nothing. The robots had no clue, as Mizuki said, "It's not working. Maybe we have no clue on who the master is!"

Michelle called out, "Alright, robots, STOP!"

The echoes called, " _Potsee!_ "

The robot girls stopped, as Peter said, "Weird. But I don't think that can help."

"At least they stopped for the moment." Steven C said, "Maybe…"

Percival said, "Maybe at the Warehouse. That is where the trap for June is made, as does the robot fakers said."

Michelle nodded, "Good idea. I know how to lure them."

She spoke on the mic, "Robots! Go to Filebox!"

The echoes spoke " _Nostor tog Boxyob!_ "

The Mech Sisters marched away, as Steven C cheered, "HEY, it worked!"

June smiled, "They didn't know that _I_ have it."

Asahi smiled, "And with that, we can locate the trap _and_ the master!"

Peter said, "Okay, guys. June can take care of herself. We'll wait here, while we get more info."

Heather smiled, "Roger! Junior, you stay with me, and follow those clones."

Ayaka said, "You guys go on ahead, while we fix up the cloning machine. When you see that "master", give him a knee to the groin for me… Getting all that robotic sisterhood all up in my cloning machines…"

Steven N said, "Heather… Stay safe with her."

Heather winked, "Don't I always?"

She and June left the lab, as Farra said, "You think we have a chance now?"

Ayaka said, "God help us, now… Thanks to Sayo, she managed to tell me what went down, all these years ago."

Sayo floated by, carrying Bryan, who was out like a light. She asked, "Uh, he fell off, and I couldn't bear to see him fall. What just happened?"

They stammered, as Peter said, "Dude…"

* * *

At the Warehouse, Heather and June sneak in, as the Mech Sisters tried to break into the warehouse. Heather said, "Back to where it all began, in Northwest Plaza."

She said, as she gave the robot toy to June, "Here, Junior. Asahi said to give this to you, since she knows about it."

She sparked and sparkled, as she said, "Whoa! Amazing!"

Heather said, "You better hold onto this, as a last resort, so we don't want the master's plan to come to fruition."

June said, "I have the filebox, while they know where the toys are. And it seems that a few of them are psychic. I know what to do now, Mom."

The warehouse opened, as the Mech Sisters went inside. She pulled out Johnny Ho-Tep and said, "Alright, Mom. I have a plan. I'll send these dolls _right_ into the harbor!"

But suddenly…

" _I don't think so~…_ "

Heather barked, "Junior, stop pretending!"

June shivered, "That… That wasn't me…"

"Hello, folks… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The dummy turned its head and cackled evilly. June shrieked, as she threw the dummy down. Heather gasped, as she said, "NO! Johnny Ho-tep… It's… Alive?"

June shivered, "Mommy… What is that? It can talk, all along?"

Heather said, "Junior, in my opinion, I believe that we were wrong about Makie _and_ Mal _and_ Rinrin! The " _Master_ " to these Mech Sister Clones is none other than your Dark Dimensional friend, Johnny Ho-tep!"

June gasped, "You're kidding! I KNEW it was evil!"

 ** _FAQ:_** _No, you didn't._

Heather said, "But it's fine, Junior. The fact is that Johnny is now helpless, without a host body. You know how ventriloquist dummies are."

The dummy suddenly spoke, "Am I, Heather? Am… I…"

He chanted, " _MECARK! SEZORUM!_ "

Heather and June gasped, as June shrieked, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

The Mech Sisters appeared, rushing to The Dunn Girls. Heather called out, " _YOU_ DO IT, JUNIOR!"

June cheered, as she pulled out the Destroyer, "RIGHT, MOM!"

She prepared, but the robots already got to them, beating up Heather. Two Mecha Rinrins held Heather down, as Mecha Mamoru started to pummel at Heather. A Mecha Sakuya grabbed June by the collar and giggled at her.

"Darn." June sobbed.

 **SOCK!  
** The Robot Sakuya knocked out June. After that, it went black.

 **XXXXX**

Steven N cried to the microphone, "Heather? June?"

They were at the control room, as Asahi sobbed, "OH, no… Please god, no…"

Farra barked, "I KNEW it was evil! THAT DUMMY!"

The Gang was trapped, as Heather _and_ June were kidnapped by Johnny Ho-Tep and the Mech Sisters he was controlling. Steven N seethed, as he cried out.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	25. Episode 4 Part 4

The narrator spoke, as she was in a black background, " _Yank the cord! YANK THE CORD!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, June was waking up, as she looked around. She asked, "Mommy? Daddy? Where am I?"

She saw a flock of Mech Sisters, dancing in line, chanting for Johnny Ho-Tep. She gasped, "NO…"

Johnny, with control of Heather, who was playing the player piano, called to the audience, "Welcome, boys and girls, to _The Johnny Ho-Tep Show_ ~! We got a GREAT show for you tonight, ladies and germs! For our first act, our lovely and talented army of _Mech Sisters_ will sing and dance their way into your souls, with their dimension-shattering rendition of that oldie, but goodie, " _Ngh Ptagh M'scim_ "!"

They were performing atop the giant statue that resembles the _Statue of Liberty_ , except it was _Northwest Plaza's_ landmark – _The Statue of Lizardy_. Johnny continued, "And for our second act… Well, there won't really be a second act for most of you, since you'll be too busy screaming and gouging your eyes out, after your pathetic reality is subsumed by the glories of the Dark Dimension…"

He cheerfully said, "But you won't wanna miss our spectacular finale, when the Great and Terrible Junior makes his long-awaited return, lovingly slips me onto one of his Tentacles of Anguish, and _PLAYS with me~!_ "

June barked, "That's what YOU think, you mean dummy!"

June held her arms out and gasped, "OH, no…"

Johnny called down, as he was in possession of the _Devil's Fileware_ , "Looking for _these_?"

June growled, as he said, "Let's have a BIG Dark Dimension round of applause for Heather Dunn and June Nevins, without whom tonight's apocalyptic conjuring wouldn't be possible."

June growled, "That bastard!"

Johnny cheered, "And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!"

June sniffled, as she called out, "MOMMY! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Heather was still in control of Johnny Ho-Tep's control, as Johnny laughed, "Aw, your daughter is calling for you. That's a darn shame. Soon, when all the Mech Sisters give their power away, rest assured, he will _play with me~!_ "

Atop the statue was a glowing dark orb, and inside was a small fetal creature, sleeping from within. It was the egg of Junior, about to be reawakened by Johnny.

June said, "I have to break Mommy out of that trance… but how?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, Steven N was throttling at Percival, as he roared, "YOU! YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? MY OWN DAUGHTER! MY OWN WIFE!"

Percival cried, "STEVEN! LISTEN TO REASON!"

Eri cried, "YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!"

Steven N roared, "I AM , BECAUSE I'M KILLING HIM!"

Peter pulled him out and yelled, "STEVEN! NO! You cannot blame Percival! Blame us!"

Farra was in tears, as she cried, "He's right! _We're_ to blame for all this! If we hadn't discovered the _Devil's Fileware_ , June would've been safe!"

Mizuki said, "But let alone, Mistress Makie _or_ Mal would've taken over the worlds."

Steven N growled, "But… Heather…"

Asahi pleaded, "It's fine. Don't kill him! Kill us!"

Farra sobbed, "Please, Steven… We can save him!"

Michelle said to him, "Come on, Brother. They have helped save the worlds, many times over."

Steven N sighed, as Percival said, "Look, I know this is not much, but we have to stop this demonic doll. Don't forget, she still has the Dark Dimension Destroyer, in which she wants to beat it with. It's our only chance."

Mizuki said, "But how? Heather and June are possibly kidnapped by an evil force…"

A radio signal was played, as it was Heather's radio. June spoke, "Hello? Dad? Can you read me?"

Steven N answered it and said, "JUNE! Thank god. Where are you?"

June said, "A huge statue… I think it looks like Lady Liberty."

Asahi asked, "It's in New York?"

Peter said, "The Statue of Lizardy – _Northwest Plaza's_ landmark."

Steven C said, "Junebug, are you at the statue in Northwest Plaza?"

June said, "Uh, yeah… and here is the thing, Uncle Steven… _one –_ the doll is going to wake up Junior… _two –_ the doll has Mommy in his control… and _three –_ that doll has an army of robots, dancing around the statue!"

They all gasped, as Mizuki whispered, "NO… If Junior wakes up, then that means…"

Steven C said, "The end of everything… Junior, as Asahi was told, is a very terrible Elder God, and would love nothing better than to destroy the Earth, as its plaything."

Asahi called, "June! Where is your location?"

June said, "Uh… I'm at the statue… And also, did I forget to mention that the stupid doll stole the _Devil's Fileware AND_ all my EXE Factors?"

Steven C cried, "WHAT? HE DID **WHAT**?"

Farra growled, "BASTARD!"

Steven N called, "Junior! Stay right there, baby girl! Daddy is coming to save you and your mother! DON'T MOVE! We'll keep in touch!"

Michelle growled, "Bloody fiend! He _knew_ of June's power, from the inside!"

Mizuki said, "Crafty for a wooden doll from Egyptian times."

He signed off, as Steven C nodded, "Guys… I know we made mistakes, before… but let's go save June _and_ Heather."

They held their hands out and nodded, as Steven C said, "Alright. Steven Cooke knows when the chips are down, but united, we must save Junebug _and_ Heather, and destroy that wooden little fink! Now, let's show that Cthonic Egyptian plaything what happens when you mess with The Gang _and_ humanity!"

They cheered on, as they boomed, "GANG, LET'S GO!"

They dashed off, as Eri bowed, "Good luck, you guys…"

She then gasped, "OH! WAIT! I can drive you, sir!"

 **XXXXX**

Heather started to muffle, as Johnny asked, "Oh, what is this?"

Heather tried to speak, but Johnny said, "Aw, that is a shame. Kid, you want to see your mother talk? Let's hear it!"

She spoke clearly, as she gasped, "Oh man! What is going on?"

Johnny said, "Quiet, slave! You are only here to play for me!"

Heather asked, "Then, dare I ask this? WHAT THE FUCK?"

Johnny said, "I assume that your profound questioning has something to do with this? Very well. Where do we start?"

"How about all the Mech Sisters that you've stole from Rinrin?"

"A spell of this magnitude requires the sacrifice of 1,001 thralls to complete the complex and arcane chants to tear down the walls between _this_ world and the Dark Dimension."

"Yeah, but why _me_?"

"Because YOU are the ideal straight man, er, woman. Only YOU have the perfectly malleable brain that allows me to command you where to go and what to do, without fear of being challenged by a stray independent thought. It's _almost_ as though you were _born_ to be ordered around."

"Well, I don't like it. Why do you have the _Devil's Fileware_?"

"Now that my magnificent _Dolls_ have gathered ALL the Files of Power, the Filebox is suffused with the terrible energies of the Dark Dimension. When my spell is complete, I'll use the power of the Filebox to _tear down the walls~_ between your realms and mine, dragging BOTH realities into an eternity of torment and despair."

Johnny said, as he saw that the Dark Dimension Destroyer was also by the Fileware, "See? I even took her last line of defense, because it's _Junior's_ toys! Not _that_ Junior, from below. To be honest, I'm surprised you called her _Junior,_ after the Elder God."

"Please. Her name is June. She's my first child, and it's _close_ to Junior." Heather stated.

"Good point." He smiled.

He also showed Grapplehook, trapped in a cage, alongside Bog Nougat, as he continued, "And as for the grumpy old fool and his sidekick… They thought they could delete _me_ and the _Files of Power_. Now, he'll bear witness as I make him my ultimate sacrifice to his own grandson!"

"And I thought _my_ family reunions were awkward… Since the world is going to end, could you tell me what you did to Steffi _and_ Bryan? You enthralled them, before we brought out the rubber hoses."

"Both the Cyborg Cop and Flo Diner were merely pawns, along with the robot girl, Mistress Loser, _and_ freaky deke. Their petty criminal dalliances are a warm-up act for my _Grand Guignol!_ "

"In other words…"

"Not a clue. I didn't want to interfere in their _personal life_."

Heather then asked, "What about Junior? Isn't _he_ that orb over there?"

Johnny said, "Oh, yes, it is. THAT is Junior, the youngest of the Elder Gods! When the walls tumble, he'll reign supreme over the darkness, and I'll be his favorite toy, again, just like long ago, before the time of your modern days of computers."

Bog called out, "HAH! Junior HATED you, Johnny! He used to call you " _Creepy Johnny_ "!"

Johnny grabbed the robot, as he fired at Bog, "YOU WANT CREEPY? I'LL GIVE YOU CREEPY!"

June saw the view, as Heather said, "Maybe… Maybe I can try something from here…"

She flipped the pages of the musical score, as she then finished. The crown of the statue was full of tentacles, but was changed back to normal, as the stone tablet became a squishy ball of slime. Johnny turned back and said, "Phew! I love a good calm down. Now, BACK TO THE ENTERTAINMENT!"

June had an idea, as Bog called to Heather, "Nicely done, Miss Dunn. If you want to change the direction of the piano, change the musical score, gesture at the general direction of the piano, and I'll do the rest."

She nodded, as June thought, "I can do this… Oh, god… What will I do?"

Heather called to Bog, signaling to him, as he called to June, "Attention, June Nevins! You, the young one, your mother is guiding you to get the Files of Power. Stay quiet, and make sure he doesn't see you."

Johnny grabbed the robot again and roared, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

As he was distracted, Heather turned the musical score to _Face of Darkness_. June then rushed to one of the Mech Sisters, prancing inside. She called to one of them, but she was swatted away by a Mecha Karen. She flew into the air and landed on the soft gelatinous tablet. She smiled and said, "HAH! Take THAT, you Elder Dorks! No homo."

Johnny called out, "You think you're winning, don't make me laugh! Every time you change the music, it's one step closer to annihilation!"

Heather gestures, as Bog called to Johnny, "HAH! Annihilation? Junior hated you, so much! Would HE approve of your Armageddon?"

Johnny turned to Bog, aiming the robot toy at him, as Heather change the music to _Flaming Crowns._ The statue's face suddenly turned demonic, and the crown sprouting tentacles. One tentacle swung by June, as she grabbed on. She cheered, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She was swung high, heading to the torch, where the piano is playing. Bog called, as June landed, "Good work, June. Now, free me, and we'll-."

June said, "No, no. First, I free Mommy, and shoot a dummy with a robot!"

Bog cried out, "JUNE, NO!"

Johnny took the Destroyer, as he said, "Nice try, you little brat."

" _You're_ the brat, Johnny. Why don't you go back in the filebox, where you belong?"

The robots booed, "BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, it looks like the crowd is agreeing with me, old man!" Johnny said, "What do you say, everyone?"

The Mech Sisters cheered, "Die! Die! Die!"

June gasped, "Oh, no…"

Johnny aimed the Dark Dimension Destroyer at Bog and Grapplehook and fired. It shot at Bog, as the cage fell down, from fifty feet in the air.

 **THUD!  
** "Let's have a round of applause for Bog Nougat's _death scene,_ everybody!"

The robots cheered, as Johnny said, "Well, it looks like everything is about to go kablooey! So now, if you'll excuse me… I'll just ascend into the firmament and get ready to meet Junior! And also… **THE END OF THE WORLD!** "

June sobbed, as Heather broke free of control, as the Devil's Fileware and Johnny hover over the dark clouds. Heather said, "Well, that sucked."

June sobbed, "Mommy, I wanna go home! I don't want the worlds to be destroyed!"

Heather said, "I know, but without the psychic toys of EXE stuff, whatever, we're useless!"

June's eyes turned purple, as she spoke, in Hanajima's voice, "Useless? I dare say nay, Heather Dunn…"

Heather gasped, "HOLY SHIT! SHE'S POSSESSED! IT _IS_ THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Bog Nougat coughed, as he said, "Ungh… NO, you fool… She's infused with the dark teacher…"

June, in Hanajima's voice, said, "Bog Nougat, I presume."

Bog said, "Call me Dr. Kensington, Miss Hanajima. I see that you're using the child's body, just to control her psychic energy… in spirit. Tell her… the power… is within you…"

Heather asked, "Uh, I'm lost. What's going on?"

June, in Hanajima's voice, said, "Do it. Tell her. You know we're right. It's the only way to stop BOTH Johnny _and_ the Devil's Fileware. Believe in your daughter, and she'll end this nightmare, once and for all. After all, she is your daughter."

She glowed in a dark aura, as she said, "But I'd rather let her know, herself, since it is unlocking her true psychic potential."

Heather said, "Either that, or her head is going to explode. But whoever you are, kick that dummy's ass for me! And for everyone that was wronged! DOWN WITH JUNIOR!"

June, in Hanajima's voice, giggled, "You have a great daughter, Heather Dunn… This is goodbye…"

She floated upwards, as Heather called, "JUNE!"

As June hovered upwards, The Gang and Percival arrived, seeing Grapplehook out cold. Mizuki rushed to him, as Michelle looked up, "LOOK!"

June is up in the sky, in a dark psychic aura, as Johnny was with the Devil's Fileware. She called to him, "ALRIGHT, CEDAR FACE! Let's end this, braino-e-braino!"

Johnny cheered, "YIPPEE! A FIGHT!"

Steven C asked, "WHAT THE WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Steven N cried, "JUNE!"

Michelle said, "June's powers… and against Johnny Ho-Tep, in the sky."

Mizuki said, "We have to save her!"

Farra said, "I'm going in! Big Guy! Asahi! Let's do this!"

Peter & Asahi nodded, as they prepare. Heather called out, "NO! STOP!"

They stopped, as Heather said, "Let's let her do this, herself."

She looked on and said, "Junior… Do it for your father and grandfather… For the Nevins Family."

Up in the dark sky, June and Johnny stare down, as June said, "You, Johnny, are a bad doll! I wish I'd NEVER found that Devil's Fileware!"

Johnny said, "Yeah? Well, it's _mine_ , now. That wish is granted, but has set sailed!"

June roared, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I'm a Nevins, darn it! And this will be for my family that was abused by that monstrosity!"

"Bring it, four-eyes!"

She used one of her psychic powers to think inside Heather's head, as she flipped to _"Take 2 Tablets 4 the Mind Plague"_. She hummed, as she groaned, "GREAT! Now, I'll have that song stuck in my head…"

June's image showed a small brain card.

Bog explained, "Good. NOW you are able to pluck images from the minds around you. Use them to defeat Johnny Ho-Tep."

Heather changed the music, as she read " _Tongues of Flames_ ". The card produced a fireball, from inside Farra's mind. June said, "Oh. From Auntie Farra's image… I wonder if Uncle Steven has one."

She examined the rest of the Gang, as she viewed Steven's brain. It popped out a card of a blackish cloud, while Asahi's mind has Johnny Ho-Tep's image on another. She then nodded, "Perfect!"

She then used the putty she has and transforms into Johnny. He called out, "This is my apocalypse!"

June called out, as she was Johnny, "HAH! Can you beat _yourself_?"

"What a poltroon. You'd think I'd fall for _that_? Form of… The Destroyer!"

It turned into the Dark Dimension Destroyer, as June quickly turned back. She huffed, "Jerk!"

She then thought, "Hey, wait…"

She then used her ESP Perk and mimicked Bog Nougat's voice, from inside the Devil's Fileware. It spoke, "Junior never liked you!"

The robot beeped, " _Please shut up and die!_ "

It blasted the Filebox, as it cracked a bit. Johnny turned back to normal, as June smiled, "You lose, Johnny!"

Johnny moaned, "Aw, donkey ears."

The box started to break and pulsate, as Steven N cried out, "JUNE! DO NOT LOOK AT THE BOX! COVER YOUR EYES!"

June cried out, "DAD! It's not the Ark of the Covenant!"

Steven N said, "Oh, never mind then."

The box was destroyed, along with the EXE Factors inside. Johnny was shooting light out of its body, as he cried, "NO! Junior, don't put me back in the box! I LOVE YOU~!"

June snuffed, "Aw, wah, wah, wah. Grow up!"

The orb started to shrink, as the Mech Sisters watched on, along with The Gang. Johnny was about to explode, as he cried out in his final words.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! PLAY! WITH! **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!** "

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Johnny exploded into nothing, as the Statue of Lizardy regained its former glory, removed of the curse of the evil doll of darkness. The skies remained dark, as Steven N called, "JUNE! YOU DID IT!"

June felt woozy, as she moaned, "Ungh… Daddy, I feel woozy."

She plummeted, as everyone cried, "JUNE!"

Heather shrieked, as she ran to her, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She leapt off the air, as she dived towards her daughter, in the air. She caught June, but…

"Wait… I forgot… WHO'S GONNA CATCH _MEEEEEEEEEEE_?" She shrieked.

She shrieked, as she was plummeting to her death. But…

 **SWOOP!  
** Farra flew in and caught both mother and daughter. She smiled, "Need a lift, pal?"

Heather said, "Farra?"

"Going down, Heather~!" She flew down, and landed down on the ground. Heather sighed, as she carried an out cold June, as Steven N hugged her. She said, "Junior… My darling baby…"

Heather sobbed, "She risked her life to save us… Our brave hero… My daughter…"

Steven N said, "You saved her, too."

"I know…"

June woke up, as she moaned, "Mom? Dad?"

Heather sobbed, as she was happy. June was finally awake. She hugged her, as The Nevins Family reunited, at long last. Mizuki said, as she looked up in the sky, "Mission complete."

Steven C said, "Finally, at long last, the mystery is solved."

Mizuki said, "You're right, Steven. The Devil's Fileware is destroyed, the followers of Bog Nougat have ended, and the apocalyptic future of the _Moji Mikisa_ has finally subsided."

Asahi replied, "Not to mention the many questions that have been answers."

Peter said, "Not _all_ of them. There's still the little matter of why and how June has psychic powers, inhabited by Saki Hanajima, and why the filebox came to play…"

Farra said, " _And_ whatever happened to Clifton and Birchum Nevins, in the end?"

Percival said, "You really wanna know? I read the archives of the reports… And Birchum… He died, after what the RGBs did to him. He sacrificed himself to save Clifton, after the Devil's Fileware was about to be destroyed. Clifton was in the way… and he didn't want to lose him."

Farra said, "If that happened, June wouldn't have existed… neither would Michelle or Steven."

Michelle sighed, "Bollocks… You mean, what happened at the end… with Grandpa Birchum and Father?"

Peter said, "We'll have to go back to HQ and see the final volume… … …if it somehow survived, after the deviltry."

Mizuki said, "It will. We haven't seen the finale."

As The Gang watched on, with Steven N & Heather comforting June, Steven C said, "Hey, Junebug… You feel okay?"

June smiled, "I'm fine, Uncle Steven… But after that sudden fall, I feel like I wanna fight some more…"

Steven N smiled, "Nonsense. Now that the filebox is gone forever, you're more than welcome to come with me, honey. I won't ever leave you, again."

The family hugged, as Steven C nodded, "Good, good. Still, there's still the little matter of Kanaka Nanase."

Asahi smiled, "I'm sure we'll find her. And when we do, she'll tell us what happened."

Steven C nodded, "Right. Gang-!"

Heather paused, "Steven… Lemme say it."

Steven C smiled, as the rest of The Gang nodded, "Sure. Go ahead, Heather."

Heather cheered, "Gang… Let's go home!"

And so, The Gang leaves Northwest Plaza, returning home, after completing their biggest adventure yet.

Or so they thought…

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
** "What the hell is that?" Michelle gasped.

June shivered, as she heard thunderous footsteps, "Oh, no… It's happening…"

Steven N asked, "What's wrong, June?"

June said, "I don't know, Dad… All I can sense is…"

She then spoke in a demonic tone, " _THE SUCCULENT FEAST OF THE DAMNED_!"

The Gang gasped, as June felt sick. "Mom? Dad? I don't feel good."

Heather said, "Don't worry, honey. Mommy will get you your cold medicine. Come on, guys!"

Mizuki called, "Come on! We also need a Medivac for Dr. Kensington and Grapplehook."

They ran to the vehicles, as Michelle was with June. Michelle said, "June, tell me… What do you hear?"

The footsteps boomed, as June whispered, "Danger…"

"Wha?" Michelle asked in confusion.

She was about to say something, as a huge man appeared in the darkness. He bellowed at the top of his lungs.  
" ** _SAXTON! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!_** "

Michelle gasped, "OH, BOLLOCKS! WHAT THE BLOODY WHA IS THAT?"

June suddenly started to grow big, as June giggled, "Ohhhh… THIS IS COOOOOOOO-GRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She suddenly turned into a 50-foot tall monster, with long blonde hair, razor sharp teeth and talon on her hands, red demonic eyes, and blotchy purple skin, with her clothes remaining in her, though slightly torn and ripped. The Gang returned, as Heather shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" and then fainted.

Asahi gasped, "June?"

Peter and Farra cringed, "Holy…"

Steven C gasped, "My god…"

Mizuki cried, "It's… It's not true…"

Percival whispered, "The demon…"

Steven N cried, "WHOA! WHO THE HELL IS _THAT_?"

He pointed at the dark silhouette of the man, as The Gang was shocked. Farra cringed, "The Aussie Dangerman…"

Steven C cried, "Saxton Hale?!"

It was the huge 50-foot tall Australian brute in an outback hat, blue denim shorts, a ripped muscular body, and a brown mustache. It was Saxton Hale, the President and CEO of _Mann Co._ , the same company that manufactured the Mech Sisters.

Back at Steffi's, Archer and crew escaped on the Desoto, and was about to drive off. But then, Pam shrieked in horror, as Archer and Lana cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Yagi and Kazuto looked up, as Yagi shrieked, " **HOLY H.P. LOVECRAFT SPINNING THROUGH 13 ABYSSAL PLANES ON A PROPANE GRILL!** "

Kazuto gasped, "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?"

Lana gasped, as she viewed, "Is that… JUNE?"

Archer barked, "NO, LANA! I DON'T THINK THAT _IS_ JUNE!"

Ray cried, "SHE MEANT THE MONSTER THAT IS THE LITTLE GIRL, NEXT TO THE HAIRY CHESTED-!"

"Saxton Hale! I GET IT! SAXTON HALE, PRESIDENT AND CEO OF MANN CO., AUSTRALIAN, AND-! **HOLY SHIT! HE'S HUGE!** "

Julie looked out the window, as she saw Saxton Hale and June Monster in the view. She sighed, " _*sigh*_ Great… I hate my life, eh."

 **XXXXX**

Back at Northwest Plaza, The Gang viewed on, seeing the huge June Monster, staring down at Saxton Hale, the 50-foot tall Aussie. He called out, "OY! Fight like a MAAAAANN!"

June roared evilly, as they continued to stare down. Steven N was shocked, as Heather had fainted from the huge monster that was her daughter. June ran to Saxton, as the narrator appears.

" _Congratulations, readers. Thanks to their valiant efforts, The Gang has eliminated the scourge of the Moji Mikisa, the Devil's Fileware, once and for all… but at what cost?_ "

Steven C growled, "Damn. I had something for this…"

The scene fades to black, as the narrator continued, " _When next we meet, the fate of The Gang, June, reality, fiction, and perhaps your very sanity will rest in **your** trembling hands, in the concluding chapters of…  
 **The EXE Files**!_ "

* * *

 _"The Gang in The EXE Files" will return in:  
 **Act V – The Colossus of Arcs  
"The Final Chapter"**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mech Sister chambers, Steffi wakes up, with a bruise in her cheek, as she looked around. She saw that everyone had disappeared, including Bryan.

"Bryan? Bry?" She called.

She sat up, as she moaned, "Julie? Where are you?"


	26. Episode 5 Part 1

Last time, if you recall, The Gang successfully destroyed the Devil's Fileware, and all the EXE Factors a.k.a. the _Files of Power_. Thanks to June's crafty psychic work, she destroyed Johnny Ho-Tep, a doll with powerful psychic energy, as he came to life, in an attempt to revive the youngest demonic Elder God, Junior. However, after its defeat, the big 50-foot tall Australian, Saxton Hale, President and CEO of Mann Co, the same manufacturer that produced Rinrin's Mech Sisters _and_ AAW's co-signed allies, rampaged into the city of Northwest Plaza. But as they prepared, things took a turn for the worst, as June was transformed into a gigantic demonic monster, infused with ALL the powers from the now-destroyed _Devil's Fileware AND_ her Precious Stones of Control's ESP Perk and Darkness Shadow.

The Gang is NOW at a dead end, as since the box is NOW gone forever, their continuous battles against evil is still going on. They regrouped back in AAW HQ, hoping for the next plan of attack, in which they must stop both the June Monster _and_ Saxton Hale, at the same time, _without_ causing ANY casualties… if Hale and June aren't making any, first.

* * *

The narrator said, as she was in her desk, " _There you have it. The replay of our recent story debacle… and as you know, the Devil's Fileware is demolished, thanks to our heroine, June Nevins. But this story is almost at its climactic ending, as we have six chapters to go, in this horrendous fable of terror and might. Why am I here, you ask?_ "

She showed a newspaper, with the headline of the June Monster and Saxton Hale battling it out, in the city. The headlines read " _Demonic Monster and Brave Aussie fight in Kaiju Battle; Week Two of on-the-clock monster rampage battle"_.

She continued, " _It has been one week, since the tragic turn of events that transmogrified June Nevins from lovable cutie to enraged behemoth. Even so, she has released a swath of destruction through Northwest Plaza, for two weeks straight, against the giant Australian Hunter, while unbeknownst to everyone, releasing hideous spores that feed off the psychic energy of dreams.  
You might think that this is like another predictable story of a giant monster attacking Tokyo… But you'd be wrong… DEAD WRONG! THIS… is a tale of treachery and deceit… in a combination of comedy, action, mystery, and horror; mostly the Mystery… Watch closely, my friends, because once our story is complete, one of your beloved Yuki-Haruka-Verse characters will betray The Gang. Who could it be? I'll give you a hint – They are helping them, in this story. And there is quite the selection.  
Did you guess? No? Keep it to yourselves, because THAT is all a mystery. I'll join you again, midway through the story, for one final guess. And don't worry, everything, including the whereabouts of Kanaka Nanase, leader of AAW, and employee to Head of AAW, Wade Barrett, will all be answered. For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to – The Great June Beast vs. Saxton Hale; the hour comes round at last, as the giant and giantess slouches towards the city, with chaos and carnage about to be born!_"

* * *

 ** _Act V – The Colossus of Arcs  
(or "Wear-n-Tear, then Replace")_**

* * *

June Monster, in her giant form, roared in the echoes, as helicopters hover over the monster. Saxton bellowed, "OY! Get out of here, hippies! I have pressing matters to attend to!"

He charged at the monster, but June blocked it, roaring and snarling. She cried out, spewing acid into Saxton's chest hairs. He cried, "OWWWWWWWWW! Hey, that didn't hurt, did it? You demon from hippies!"

He grabbed her in a headlock and bellowed, "AGH! Get some Australian Justice, you hideous excuse of a human-turned-octopus-turned-bear, who turned out to be a little girl, infused with toxic waste!"

He threw her into a tall building, destroying it. She got up and hollered, punching her chest, like a gorilla. Saxton boomed, "Okay, mate! ROUND TWO!"

They clashed, as they started to growl at each other.

Meanwhile, in AAW HQ, The Gang, as a whole (Steven N, Michelle, Heather, Percival, Peter, Farra, Asahi, Mizuki, Steven C, Julie, _and_ Steffi), were watching the destruction unfold, on the monitor. Superball called out, "Yes, sir. Underway."

Kazuto said, "Okay, Agent Superball. How are things going on?"

Superball stated, "No luck, Mister President. But it seems that downtown has fallen asleep."

A June Head appeared in the city, glowing in a fiery red aura, moaning in a faint ghostly tone, "Sleeeeeeep… Sleeeeeeep…"

The screen went black, as Yagi said, "OH, NO! The entire neighborhood of Repulsia is under a catatonic sleep stasis!"

Lana cried, "SHIT! Why would they even show that _Independent Film Festival_?"

Superball said, "The creature is destroying the city, the longer we wait, the more powerful it becomes. As an active agent, I'm preparing to launch… _The Final Imperative_."

Heather said, "No, wait! There may be hope to save her!"

Julie said, "Nope ** _._** June's stuck there, as a beast, eh. Wish we could help out."

Steffi cried, "I had to close down my diner, because of her! When this is over, Dunn, your daughter is banned from my diner, FOREVER!"

Steven N glared at her, "You're gonna WHAT NOW?"

Steffi sobbed, "Don't hurt me… But I'm saying, since she's being a demonic being for a week now, and already, I'm making NO sales…"

Peter stated, "Even _we_ want to intervene, but we cannot attack Mr. Hale. He cosigned AAW, as a way of helping out."

Asahi stated, "Even Mech-Asahi cannot interfere. AAW and Mann Co. are a budding friendship, in business."

Yagi stated, "That may be so, but Kanaka Nanase is the one to sign in with Mann Co. However, without her, and her word against a rampaging President and CEO _and_ Heather's demonic hellish daughter, I'm afraid Mr. Hale is untouchable."

Farra barked, "So, there's nothing we can do?"

Steven C said, "We have hope! I am not losing Junebug, over a demonic force! I know there's a little of her inside."

Superball said, "We tried everything, sir."

Ayaka stated, "Unless… You guys have an idea, I think I do. What we need is a crack team of highly-trained experts, and if you somehow get _inside_ June, we might be able to reverse the transformation."

Archer barked, "NOoooope! THAT is what Agents, no, Ex-Agents Slater and Hawley made, AFTER we were kicked out of the CIA!"

Ray said, "Yeah, and Miss Takase _did_ save me, after I was crippled and clinging to life."

He was in a wheelchair, as he added, "Also, shut off my bionic legs, for a moment, until the problem is fixed."

Mizuki stated, "That's what you get for yelling at your own agent, for saying a lot of things."

Ray sobbed, as she said, "No, no, no. It's fine. Dr. Krieger is now a part of AAW, since you were blacklisted, and then Miss Riley blacklisted them, because of the bullshit they did."

Ray asked, "You think he can fix it? Because I'm not so sure, since he fixed my legs _and_ gave me a black man's robot arm."

Mizuki smirked, "Oh, you'll know, soon enough. Also, I'll see what I can do about that skin color. Stupid skin genetics."

Superball said, "But the Marciano Sisters have tried to attempt a main point of entry. So far, no luck. I am so sorry, Agent Gaynes, ma'am. On the plus side, all 11 of them are still active and whole."

Farra said, "No problem. I want those girls to shoot down all the June Heads. The androids are impervious to sleep. Besides, their bedtime isn't until 11PM."

Steven C said, "Where were the entry ways to June, as you stated, Superball?"

Superball said, "I rather not explain. Some of those areas they attempted were too horrible to explain."

Steven C said, "Right. But Steven Cooke knows the _one_ true orifice in June's body. It is the _Mother of ALL Orifices –_ June's Mouth!"

Peter gasped, "Her mouth?"

Farra gasped, "EW!"

Asahi asked, "Why her mouth?"

Superball stated, "In her mouth? That is suicide."

Heather replied, "It's worth the shot, but if you can find a way to make a food that can swallow us whole, it might be worth the shot."

Steven C explained, "Well, let's think logically. Steven Cooke needs to know her favorite food. But we never knew. What was it?"

Peter asked, " _Sandvich_?"

Farra stated, "No, you fool. A sandwich she could chew."

Michelle said, "June can eat one of Steffi's Corn and Dogs, and she swallowed the brats whole, in one bite, without choking."

Archer said, "Even so, in her magnitude and size, you're going to need a huge hot dog at about three to five meters."

Steffi asked, "Three meters? That's impossible to make! Dunn, your daughter is a glutton."

Heather smirked, "But she doesn't gain weight. Runs in the family. I'm known to exercise and workout, but never gained weight; granted I gain a kilo, but my body stayed the same. Must've been in the genes."

Julie panicked, as she whispered, "Hey, Farra, how much have you gained, during the week?"

Farra replied, in disdain, "12 kilos."

Julie sobbed, "Ah, hell.7 kilos."

They both sobbed, as Peter sighed, "Ah, this is bad!Where are we going to find a three-meter hot dog?"

Percival barked, "Peter, I think we need a newer food to try. Isn't there another food that she cannot swallow?"

Michelle stated, "Ey… What? Not pizza. No… chicken…"

Peter stated, "Though boneless breasts are a neck's worst nightmare."

Mizuki huffed, "Learn to _chew_."

Steven N said, "Hey, I know. June never has a hankering for her favorite meal, during dinner."

Heather asked, "Really?"

Steven N said, "I still remember how she loved that food, during a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She used to have a tasty treat, next to it."

Heather barked, "GARLIC BREAD? EW!"

Steven N stated, "You have a better plan? She loved that side of bread, next to her pasta. She chewed on it, but ignored the hard stuff."

Mizuki said, "Figures. I mean, June never swallows or chokes."

Kazuto replied, "But bread isn't meaty. We need an alternate course."

Superball stated, "Mr. President is right. For the sake of America, I'll approve of the attack, but only until 6am; in which I will launch the final attack."

Peter said, "Plenty of time."

Percival barked, "Alright, maggots!"

The Gang stood in attention, as Percival said, "THIS is a battle we must win, to save June _and_ Saxton Hale _and_ save the worlds, _again_! Miss Riley gave us the order, and I say we have to stop this."

Steffi asked, "Uh, not to be rude, but-."

Percival yelled, "DO NOT look at me! I did not ask you a question!"

Steffi squeaked, "Meep."

He continued, "Now then, while we think of a food for June to enjoy and swallow whole, while we have a team of highly-trained experts to join in, I need volunteers. This is a _Gang Mission_ , since there will be _four_ of us, in this one."

He asked Ayaka, "Uh… What kind of team do you need, exactly?"

Grapplehook and Bog were there, as Ayaka said, "Well, I'll be manning the controls, right here, while you need six people for your mission."

Bog said, "Monsieur Grapplehook and I will join you, just for this mission. He and I know much about the little one _and_ someone familiar the Dark Dimension."

Grapplehook asked, "We will?"

Bog huffed, "Man up, Grapplehook. The Gang knows about every single thing now, since the blonde's daughter is infused with Junior's powers."

Heather barked, "Trust me! I feel _tres bonne_! June is fine, as long as she breaks free. Don't forget… This was all YOUR fault, to begin with."

Asahi replied, "We managed to look at the final DVD, and Percival was right. Who knew that one of the RGBs, almost destroyed the box, after Clifton was annoyed by a Holstein Hex."

Percival stated, "Once we save June, YOU, Monsieur Grapplehook will be arrested by Feral Beauty for _attempted murder, attempted apocalypse,_ and _laws from the Fashion Police_."

Bog stated, "IF we save June, you _will_ drop the charges, sir."

Percival barked, "Negatory!He almost killed both Birchum and Clifton Nevins, after a goose chase, during the 1960s, over the _Devil's Fileware_."

Ayaka said, "Look, he and Dr. Kensington are looking to make things right. I'll defend them, as long as he is assisting The Gang."

Percival sighed, "Fine. But I better not see any betrayal. We save June, the charges are dropped."

Peter roared, "GRAPPLEHOOK IS SPY!"

 **BONK!  
** Farra bonked Peter's head and roared, "SHADDUP!"

Steven N said, "Plus, those charges are 50 to 60 years old, give or take. Possibly the _Statute of Limitations_ has already expired."

Percival growled, "Damn!"

Michelle said, "Charges dropped."

Percival barked quietly, "Scotch son of a bitch…"

Michelle glared, "What was that?"

Asahi said, "Hey, I know. What if we need an item that she can swallow whole?"

Percival asked, "Like what?"

"A gumball."

The Gang asked, "A GUMBALL?!"

Julie thought, "Hmm… A gumball… It's perfect, but…"

Heather smiled, "I know what… a _jawbreaker!_ Junior never trusts herself to chew a jawbreaker with her teeth. Why do you think she heard stories about the candies that can break teeth?"

Asahi smiled, "I dunno."

Percival replied, "A jawbreaker… and she cannot swallow one. We're going to need a three meter jawbreaker, enough to fit our vehicle, into her throat, and break out."

Ayaka smiled, "That's an excellent idea. And with Monsieur Grapplehook in tow, we'll have June back, shortly. However, we need five more members of your crew. And you'll need a scuba diver, a veterinarian, a dark wizard, a brain surgeon, and a psychologist."

Mizuki said, "Well, I _am_ the Science Officer of AAW. I'm in."

Percival asked, "Will you join the ranks, Mizuki?"

Mizuki saluted, " _Ja wohl!_ As the former B-Squad leading agent, I'm going to save June! And after saving me from uncontrollable powers, back then, I owe her one."

Asahi said, "Well, I used to play a psychologist, and know much about feelings… and since Mech-Asahi cannot save June or stop Mr. Hale, I'm in."

Steven C saluted, "Steven Cooke's in. I'm an excellent swimmer. Plus, we'll need an A-Squadder to assist."

Peter replied, "And seeing I am with the Darkness Shadow, likewise June, I'm in."

Luzer barked, "WAIT! What about me?"

Peter said, "Sorry, buddy. I'm flying solo on this one. You stay here and watch the events going down."

Michelle gasped in shock, "AY! What just happened? Did that bird just talk?"

Julie gasped, "NO WAY, EH! THAT CROW JUST TALKED?"

Steffi hid behind Julie, as she was frightened, "SCARY!"

Steven N cried, "Where the hell did you get that talking crow, boy?"

Farra, Mizuki, Asahi, Heather, _and_ Steven C huffed, "From his battle with The Undertaker…"

Julie asked, "Seriously?"

Farra complained, "And I still say he did not."

Steven N grabbed her wrist and barked, "Listen, whore. I've battled dark beings from Hell; even from the Dark Dimension, recently, and I have no time for you to negate what he does. My daughter is trapped in a demonic body, and after the events that helped saved your arses, I can believe anything. So until you find a way to save my baby girl, I'll stick by The Gang, until the end… but for now, you need to shut the fuck up, and let him have his way. I believe he fought The Undertaker, since my daughter has the Darkness Shadow, too. I was there."

 _Peter, in his Master form, and The Undertaker fought, exchanging grapples and punches, as Steven N, in his Stetson and suit, watched on from behind a wall. He gasped, "Holy doody…"_

 _He saw what he experienced, as he said, "Is that… Giese?"_

Farra was stunned, as she pouted, in a corner, "I'm out. I don't even know, anymore…"

Luzer chirped, "SEE? They DO believe me!"

Peter huffed, "Uh, no. When you came along, _no one_ would."

"Oh. My bad."

Ayaka replied, "So, we have Grapplehook & Dr. Kensington and Agents Giese, Takase, Cooke, & Sakurai… We need one more ally."

Joanna appeared, as she called, "Did someone call for backup?"

Farra smiled, "Sis!"

Michelle gasped, "Joanna?"

Joanna blushed, as she said, "Michi-Chan! It is you, again!"

She hugged her, as Ayaka asked, "Uh, why are you-?"

Percival whispered to her, "Uh, Joanna is my wife's sister… and she's gay."

Ayaka said, "Oh. But is she qualified for this mission?"

Percival said, "Only one way to find out."

Joanna asked, "If this is about the mission to save June, I'm in. I _did_ help rescue her… and was kidnapped with her by Mistress Makie. I think I owe her."

Asahi grumbled, "Get in line."

Ayaka cheered, "Looks like we got our team! Now, let's go out there and get June to eat you!"

She huffed, "That sounded better, if I didn't say it aloud."

Joanna gasped, "WHAT? EAT ME?!"

Peter said, "We'll explain on the way. Come, Luzer!"

Luzer flutters to him, as he said, "You need me?"

"Sure. We'll need my strength, just in case."

The Gang and Joanna leave, as Heather said, waiting by Ayaka, "There's one brave team. I know I wanted to save my daughter, but I couldn't. I _did_ save her from death."

Farra said, "No, you didn't."

"But I caught her."

"And you were still plummeting."

"Yeah, but I thought I'd break her fall and-."

Superball stopped them and said, "Ladies, please control yourself. What's done is done. Sadly, since I am not saddened, I am surprised that you two are not in this mission to save June."

Farra smirked, as Heather huffed, " _Merde_."

Steven N asked Grapplehook, "You up for this, Grapplehook? Now, Steven Nevins didn't like how you almost harmed Steven Nevins' Granddaddy and Daddy. But seeing you connected to this marshmallow demonic god is disturbing."

Ayaka explained, "Well, I _am_ trying to return Dr. Kensington back home to his own dimension."

Grapplehook said, "Bog Nougat is my lord and master, always… but after this mission, I figured we should have time apart. Plus, you cannot arrest Bog Nougat. He showed himself, during Johnny Ho-Tep's attempt to revive Junior."

Michelle replied, "He's right. And, I see the Original Gang is staying here, since we're letting the new guys save Heather's daughter."

Ayaka replied, "Don't worry. I'm going to see if I can find the dimension of where Dr. Kensington is located. With Peter, Steven, Mizuki, and Asahi's help, we'll get June back to playing games, and you guys solving crimes again."

Grapplehook said, "Yes! Brain surgery on a giant daughter is a 0.72% chance of success."

Heather replied, "I don't like those odds."

She asked Superball, "So, listen, Agent Superball… I wanna ask you something…"

He replied, "Please do, ma'am. You have hours to go."

"It's only 6pm."

"Indeed. To reiterate, you have 12 hours left. Plenty of time."

"What was that you were talking about? " _The Final Imperative_ "?"

"A full frontal nuclear attack on your daughter, June."

Kazuto said, "OUCH! I don't like the _full frontal_ attack."

Yagi said, "You couldn't stand Narue's panty shots or her bare breasts."

"Au contraire. _Those_ were _awkward moments._ "

"Point taken, little buddy."

Heather asked Superball, "Where would you get the equipment for that?"

Yagi explained, "Some of the Mech Sisters have been reprogrammed and commanded to assist us. Rinrin even give the orders to launch at 6am, in which we might hurt June _and_ Mr. Hale."

Superball said, "Each of the Mech Sisters are equipped with a nuclear warhead, and given a proper software update, so that their speech patterns are updated."

Kazuto smiled, "No more telling them as " _brothers_ ". We're sick of that jargon, to everyone!"

Superball said, "It was a codec malfunction, sir. Miss Rinrin owed AAW her life, after The Gang saved her, _twice_."

Farra said, "Indeed. Only the first time around, she was _Trapped in a Closet_."

Heather barked, "FARRA, SHAME ON YOU!"

Farra cried, "Aw, fuck you!"

Superball added, "Also, the robot girls can fly now."

Heather sighed, "Ah, like _Raspberry Heaven_. So-."

Steven N barked, "WAIT! A nuclear attack would wipe out an entire city! And not to mention Junior!"

Farra huffed, " _And_ Saxton Hale."

Superball said, "Acceptable losses. It's all a part of _Contingency Plan 2_."

Farra asked, "Contingency Plan 2?"

Yagi said, "That was proclaimed, when Iizuka became President of Earth."

Kazuto smirked, " _I_ have _three_ Contingency Plans. Never save the world _or_ sacrifice a city, without one."

Farra barked, "Oh, that tears it! Next Earth Election, I'm _not_ voting for YOU, Agent Iizuka!"

Heather snapped, "Me, neither!"

Michelle cried, " _Acceptable?_ Hold on! What do you mean _Contingency Plans 2 AND 3_?"

Steven N asked, "You should know, Sis."

Michelle barked, "If I'd known about _Contingency Plans 2 & 3, _I WOULDN'T BE HERE, _DISCUSSING_ IT WITH YOU, now would I?"

Farra said, "Agent Superball, what _is_ Contingency Plan 2?"

Superball explained, "Statistical analysis indicated that President Iizuka or any active LSAAWS, AAW, or government agent becoming a gargantuan hellbeast was the second most likely outcome."

Heather asked, "Then what was the _MOST_ likely outcome?"

He explained, "Imagine the scenario, involving the worst aspects of the Norse legend of Ragnarok, the Book of Revelations, and " _Weekend at Bernie's_ "."

Michelle asked, "What was the _third_ most likely outcome?"

Superball answered, "Pineapples, ma'am."

Kazuto sighed, " _Suddenly… PINEAPPLES!_ Seriously, that joke is getting stale."

Superball retorted, "Too late, sir. That is why you made it _Contingency Plan #3_."

Farra asked, "So, how come we didn't ask _him_ to assist us in saving June?"

Superball stated, "Can't, ma'am. AAW Rules instigated that C-Squad agents are strictly forbidden in _Fantastic Voyages_ ; especially involving situations inside a high-ranking AAW Agent's child or spouse. Besides, I have to stay here to prepare the nuclear strike, in case your team fails… though it's doubtful, seeing The Gang has a 35% chance of failure."

Heather growled, "Thanks for the vote of encouragement."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm lashing out. It's just separation anxiety."

"How goes the damage to the city?"

"Rather, ma'am, the damage is spectacular. The CEO and your daughter are the most horrible and destructive forces of nature, next to Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant, Robocop and The Terminator, or Godzilla and Gamera. We had to quarantine ALL the cities in the worlds, until this disaster goes away."

Steven N asked, "So, you're saying that it's just us, in this city, alone against some colorful street gangs, and a sewer system of bloodthirsty CHUDs?"

Superball stated, "Actually, sir, the CHUDs have arrived here in New York, and are securing the perimeter in this city, sir. A little tolerance and appreciation would be nice."

Julie said, "Strange that this guy here is President of Earth. I am not liable to vote, yet, since I'm a cyborg, now."

Steffi huffed, "No, you're not."

Superball stated, "You weren't there, ma'am. It was an emergency election."

Julie growled, "You yellow-bellied gutless coward… Why him? He's stupid?"

Yagi stated, "Not really. He's very smart in tactics. Plus, Agent Superball joined AAW, after we stopped Helen Barksdale from rampaging the city, all for revenge."

Kazuto replied, "Won't some people do for revenge, especially after wounding an AAW Agent. No offense, Agent Stevens."

Farra smiled, "None taken, Mr. President. Now maybe you can get rid of The Authority."

Superball said, "That will not be necessary, Ma'am. Triple H & Stephanie McMahon's status is now at _Tangerine Orange_. Numbers are growing weak, and the stable could disband by the next WrestleMania."

Julie asked, "Man, what is your deal with Triple H?"

Farra ignored her, as Steffi said, "Aw, let her go. I mean, we _did_ save Stephanie from ex-arch rival, Lemongrab. We're hoping, when it's all over, we want to get a _new_ arch-nemesis, like you guys."

Steven N said, "Well, good luck with that, ladies. I still have the undead Kagura Sohma to take care of."

Farra replied, "And Agent Archer and friends have Barry Dylan, whom we received word that he's somehow alive, after being blown up in Wisconsin. And then there's Mistress Makie and Mal."

Julie barked, "Yeah, and while you're at it, throw in Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi, as Kona Force 7's enemies. News has it that they _escaped prison_!"

Heather said, "Oh, that's LSAAWS's problem. Not ours."

Superball exclaimed, "Even if Miss Kiryuin and Miss Matoi waltz into uncharted AAW territory, they are open for being apprehended. However, once they are escaped convicts, all bets are off, and any organization, in radar, must capture them, dead or alive."

Julie said, "And seeing we're NOT AAW Agents-."

Superball stated, "Only for this mission. You are assigned as temps, by President Iizuka, only until Miss Nanase is found. THAT is your mission."

Farra replied, "Don't worry, Julie. We'll help you guys find Kanaka. You did assist us, back when the Clouds of Titus arrived… during Tohru Honda's evil snowstorm."

Heather added, "And you helped Akito Sohma to safety, after that whole K-850 situation, whatever that is… Glad we didn't tell Steven about this. He'd be pissed."

Yagi said, "Hey! _We_ helped saved him. It was a duty that we did, a while back."

Kazuto smiled, "And Narue was our backup, in this horrifying experience. You would've been there."

Steffi said, "Oh, I just can't. What about in _here_ , where it's safe?"

Bog explained, "Miss Saunders, Miss Matheson, you two are liable members of The Gang, who helped out in a pivotal role in the destruction of Junior and the Devil's Fileware. But we fear that Kanaka Nanase is held missing, but by a dark source."

Grapplehook said, "With Miss Yukihiro's help, we managed to find your boss, and located around the darkened city of New North Havenbrook."

Heather and Farra cheered, "ALRIGHT, AYAKA!"

Ayaka smiled, "Please, it was nothing. But I could only find the city of where she is captured… I'm afraid you'll have to find her, on your own."

Farra replied, "We have time. We have about less than twelve hours left."

Steven N said, "Michelle and I will stay here and see if the hours are almost up."

Farra said, "Good planning. Archer, you guys can handle things here, right?"

Archer said, "You got it. The others are in the back room."

Ray replied, "And I need my bionic legs working, again… and _this arm_ in need of genetic coding, as Mizuki said…"

Lana replied, "And _someone_ needs to watch over A.J."

Michelle replied, "I'll do that one."

Lana said, "You, a Feral Beauty agent?"

Michelle said, "I'm also a mother of one. If you don't mind, Agent Kane."

Lana said, "Oh… Okay."

Archer smiled, "Right. And also, if you do well, see if you can call Trinette, so you can raise Seamus."

Lana replied, "He's _Cyril's_ child, whom we thought it was Archer's, until we found out, after we switched his blood with Cyril's, we found the answer."

Archer barked, "Goddamn it… And here we thought I was okay with raising a child."

"Until _now_ , since we had A.J."

Steven N asked, "Uh, how did-?"

Michelle replied, "Long story, bro. Not in front of them."

Farra said, "Julie, Steffi, to the BattleVan. The rest of The Gang will fly via helicopter, to dive into June's mouth, via jawbreaker. Steven said he'd give us the vehicle, so, we're good to go."

Yagi asked, "Shouldn't you ride with us in the Desoto?"

Farra barked, "In _THAT_ demonically-possessed vehicle? Fuck, no!"

Kazuto said, "Well, we tried."

Farra, Heather, Julie, and Steffi run off, as Steven N said, "Well, it's just us… and the world."

Michelle replied, "No. There is another."

Steven N replied, "I know. _In-canon,_ there are 13 of us."

"But in _this_ story, we are 11 Gang Members."

Superball stated, "Please, sir, ma'am. Keep your past 4th wall breakings at a minimum."

The Nevinses said, "Sorry."

* * *

Outside HQ, "Sure you don't need it, Steven?" Farra asked, as she was given the keys to the BattleVan.

"You're going to rescue Kanaka. Steven Cooke will save your goddaughter." He said.

Farra smiled, "I promise I won't ram it into a tree… whenever I think of you."

Steven C huffed, "Try not to let your demonic impulses _or_ June's thoughts get to you. We got this. You go get everything back."

Farra smiled and saluted, "Thanks. … … …Asshole."

He saluted back, "Alright, Gang, let's go! We're off to New North Havenbrook _and_ Northwest Plaza… Now, let's go save the worlds!"

Farra hopped in, as she drove the BattleVan away, with Julie, Steffi, and Heather aboard. Grapplehook and Dr. Kensington went in the helicopter and said, "Have you got everything prepared?"

Mizuki smiled, "You bet. Can I cook, or can _I_ cook? Behold!"

She showed a huge three meter concrete jawbreaker, with a huge passage door on it. She said that it will fit all six of the members into the jawbreaker, so June can notice it. Joanna explained that with enough strong rope, it'll dangle over Northwest Plaza, and June will try and get it, with the others inside. Peter even said that he'll use his brute strength, as Master, to lift up the concrete candy, so the others will go in.

Grapplehook said, "Wouldn't it be better with ALL of us inside, during the trip?"

Peter said, "Won't do us any good. Then how do we breathe in there?"

Mizuki replied, "We have about 20 minutes of oxygen; enough to last, until June swallow us whole, for a fifteen minute ride down the esophagus, into her stomach. From there, we'll find the location of June's main area of her transformation – the brain. Once we arrive, we'll head upwards into her brain area, and find the source of her demonic form. But be forewarned… The June Heads will appear, and try and stop you. Ignore them, at all costs."

Asahi replied, "I'll try to, since she kept calling me Miss _Sakura_."

Peter said, "You'll get over it. She _is_ 12."

Steven C called, "Okay! We got the jawbreaker in tow! Pilot, begin to ascend!"

The pilot spoke, "Roger."

The helicopter went up, as it flew into the sky, with the huge jawbreaker on a wire. Mizuki said, "Time remaining – _10 hours left._ We'll be able to make it to Northwest Plaza, by nightfall."

Joanna replied, "Enough time, before Super-Boring launches _The_ _Final Imperative_!"

Steven C called, "Hang on, Junebug! Help is on the way!"

The helicopter flew into the night clouds, as the sun was setting. As for the BattleVan, Farra was at the wheel, with Heather on shotgun. Julie and Steffi were in the back, as Julie said, "Now, _this_ is driving."

Farra stated, "We'll have this done, before you know it. Kanaka will be pleased with all of us, once we succeed. Remember, we have _one shot_ at this. This will make or break our careers."

Julie said, "For _your_ sake, you're right. A nuclear attack, a missing AAW boss, a diner shutting down, and a huge Aussie CEO attacking the city."

Heather watched from the window, as she whispered, "Junior…"

Farra smiled, as she said, "Hang in there, Heather. The guys got this one."

Heather giggled, "I suppose you're right."

The BattleVan continued to drive, heading to New North Havenbrook, the site of where Kanaka is last located, after being abducted from her office, a while back. And with 10 hours remaining, will The Gang, as a whole, save the day?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class  
 **KEY:** Scout - Steven C; Soldier - Percival; Pyro - Farra; Demoman - Michelle; Heavy - Peter; Engineer - Julie & Steffi; Sniper - Steven N; Spy - Heather & Asahi_

 ** _Nope –_** _as said by the Engineer; became a popular YouTube Meme, when Engie says "Nope!", and stretches his head up._

 ** _Sandvich –_** _Heavy's weapon of choice, as it replenishes his health (450 HP). We cannot dare ask what is in the Sandvich_

 ** _Ah, hell –_** _as said by Engineer_

 ** _Ah, this is bad!_** _– as said by Heavy, when in a bad moment_

 ** _Maggots –_** _Soldier's trademark bark, complimenting his allies and enemies, depending on which team_

 ** _DO NOT LOOK AT ME! I did not ask you a question! –_** _as said by Soldier_

 ** _I feel tres bonne! –_** _as said by Spy_

 ** _Negatory! –_** _as said by Soldier, as a negative response_

 ** _…is SPY! –_** _Heavy's reaction to finding a Spy_

 ** _Scotch son of a bitch! –_** _as said by Soldier, from a line in Soldier's Domination or Kill against his sworn enemy, Demoman "Consider yourself DOMINATED, you Scotch son of a bitch!"_

 ** _Ja wohl! –_** _as said by Medic, in German for "Yes, sir"_

 ** _AY! What just happened? –_** _as said by Demoman_

 ** _Holy Doody! –_** _as said by Sniper_

 ** _Merde –_** _as said by Spy, French meaning "Darn", "Crap", or "Shit"_

 ** _I WOULDN'T BE HERE, DISCUSSING IT WITH YOU, now would I? –_** _as said by Demoman, from"Meet the Demoman", in his intro to his introduction video "What makes me a good Demoman? IF I WAS A BAD DEMOMAN, I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE, DISCUSSING IT WITH YOU, now would I?"_

 ** _You yellow-bellied gutless coward… -_** _as said by the Engineer, when angry, or when you refuse to duel him_


	27. Gang Q&A Part 5

In a desolate land, during a war between the mercs of RED and BLU, a couple of Heavies charged into the checkpoint. One Heavy was destroyed and splattered by a Sentry Gun by a BLU Engineer. A RED Spy snuck by and planted a Sapper into the Sentry.

 **BOOM!  
** "Sentry Down!" He cried.

 **STAB!  
** The Spy stabbed Engie in the back, as the RED Scout smacked the bat on two BLU Pyros and a Demoman. He stood on the point, as he, RED Heavy, and a RED Soldier contested against BLU Heavy, Pyro, Sniper, and Scout.

 **SMASH!**  
Suddenly a huge crate smashed a few of the Mercs flat, killing them.

BLU Demoman asked, "OY! What just happened? That wasn't supposed to happen."

Many of the Mercs came out, seeing what was inside the crate. The crate opened, as a girl in a pop idol costume, in black hair, wearing a pink hat, blouse, and purple skirt, was standing in place. She called out, "HELLO! I am Asahi Sakurai~!"

RED Heavy asked, "Pootis!"

BLU Scout barked, "What the hell was that?"

RED Soldier growled, "Hmmm…"

She held up a microphone and called, " _Ta-da~!_ "

 **BOOM!  
** All the Mercs screamed, as Asahi was singing in a huge thunderous soundwave pulse. Her singing was amazing, but it left many of the eardrums of each RED and BLU-.

…

…

…

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Technical difficulties… Asahi's Soundwave Mic Check was so explosive that it destroyed the Cold Open._

* * *

 ** _EXE-Tra 05  
Asahi Sakurai's Q&A  
(The Gang's Q&A – Part 5 of 6)_**

* * *

Asahi waved to the audience, "Hey~! It's me, Asahi Sakurai. Welcome back to our special Q&A Segment of our story. And as you can see, we are coming closer to the end of our story, with _one_ arc to go. Now, normally we'd have a lot to go through, but I'll only get this done, shortly."

A huge truck appeared, with a lot of sacks of her fan mail. She said, "I get these, _every_ day. And not one of them says to show me a pic of myself."

She glared, "You got some nerve."

Asahi grabbed a letter and said, "Okay, here's the first question…"

 ** _Question – Where, in Japan, are you from?  
_** (Asahi): Well, I'd rather not say, but I reside mostly in Okinawa. Comic Party is usually down by Odaiba or something. Even I don't know where it takes place. But I _do_ know of the building.

 ** _Question – How is America treating you?  
_** (Asahi): Not so good. But sometimes I missed home, and even Japan. But duty calls, and The Gang _did_ open for me, since returning. This was before Mizuki Takase joined.

 ** _Question – We once knew of you and Peter dating, a while back. Care to explain?  
_** (Asahi): Sorry. I can't really do it. To be honest, it was a one-time fling, until Mizuki was better. She passed out of fatigue, and he was lonely. Of course, I'm gonna find my one for me.

 ** _Question – Which do you prefer: Running in the 90s or Danger Zone?  
_** (Asahi): I don't know. Lemme check.

Asahi was listening, in headphones, of _Running in the 90s_ , enjoying the tune. Asahi then listened to _Danger Zone_ by Kenny Loggins.

(Asahi): Meh. None of them. But they _are_ catchy.

 ** _Question – Which Gang Girl do you respect the most?  
_** (Asahi): Farra, obviously. She's like my senpai, ever since I joined in, as a member of The Gang. Though, she sometimes fear that I chanted at her, about the whole _Senpai_ thing.

Asahi was calling to Farra, as she was annoyed, " _NOTICE ME, SENPAI! NOOOOOTICE ME, SENPAI!_ "

She waved around, as Farra was resisting her anger. Asahi kept calling to her, as Farra roared, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

Asahi walked off and said, "Bye."

Farra growled, "GRRR!"

 ** _Question – The trick with your hair… Is it wigs?  
_** (Asahi): Oh, yes. Heather taught me that, since her days with her late sister, Lorna. As you can see, _this_ is my real hair.

Asahi removed her black hair and said, "Psyche."

She is now shown with long blonde hair, as she stated, "Of course, I cannot dare show myself bald. It's super scary. But now and then, at least I know how to hold my wigs around. Heather stopped doing that, and she handed the skill over to me."

She returned to her black hair, as she stated, "But I'm getting really good at this. Imagine how I be featured in a movie."

 ** _Question – How did it feel to be Mech-Asahi, the Gynoid of Justice?  
_** (Asahi): Oh, no, you mean _Gynoid Giantess Idol_ ; or in the family term, _The Super Idol Mecha_ … or something. Well, it's great and all, but it's downright creepy. And yet, they ALL wanted me to be featured in a special Comic Party fic spinoff of the Mech-Asahi thing! We have Steven Nevins' spin-off, April's, Kona Force's, and others. It's like… Well, it's great and all…  
I've been doing this a lot, I should write my own theme song.

 ** _Question – You have not left your dream as an idol?  
_** (Asahi): No, never. I'm old enough to maintain a very healthy and young body. Sadly, in this age, I fear wrinkles.

 ** _Question – Your friends back in Comic Party, did they resent the idea of you joining The Gang?  
_** (Asahi): Eimi did, since she thinks I am somewhat of a prude. The rest seemed okay. As a matter of fact, Eimi even took me out somewhere, since we are still friends. You know we went shopping together, and suddenly, Asahi Sakurai is masked as a popular idol.

She sat back, switched to her medium bob of red hair, "I think Eimi, back when I returned to Japan, for the time being, said that she wanted to know much about them. So, one time…"

* * *

Eimi, in her red shirt and jeans, was sitting by the table with Asahi, in her glasses and yellow dress. They were having juice, as Eimi asked, "Can I ask you something, Asahi?"

"Oh, sure." Asahi said.

Eimi asked, "Why do you hang with freaks, like The Gang? You guys are now one in the same, since you officially joined them."

Asahi said, as she was upset, "Well, that's true. But they are my friends, after all."

Eimi giggled, "Prove it!"

Asahi explained everything about each member of The Gang, starting with Heather.  
"Heather is somewhat kinky. She does her thing, in her own way – through family matters, physical fitness, and fashion. She loves the color pink, and she is an original member of The Gang. She may act like she's a very versatile drummer, she's sweet, nice, kind, and very protective, when it comes to her children. Aside from being Super Speedy Girl, she is a Super Mom."

Eimi asked, "Yeah? What about her husband?"

"Oh, I never met him, personally, but he is righteous. The guy's buff, but what I see in him with Heather, I'll never know."

Eimi blushed, as she said, "Self-righteous, that's what he is. And he's often buff."

Asahi smirked, "Oh, go on."

She explained about Mizuki, next.  
"Mizuki, on the other hand, is a sweeter girl than Heather. She has a thing for Otakus, and is our science officer of The Gang. While she is brilliantly intelligent, she is often times the peacekeeper of the group. Though, out of all of us, she has the biggest boobs in the group. I'm just super jealous of her… always. But we have been friends and enemies, since that tennis moment."

"I know. Eimi was super boo on Mizuki using a training harness."

"Yeah, I guess that works. But I am surprised that she fought in the court, with a bloody foot… thanks to you."

"Wait! Those perverts blackmailed me! I lost a spot in Comic Party, thanks to them!" Eimi complained, "Speaking of, what about Mizuki's fat sweaty garbage disposal of a boyfriend?"

Asahi blushed, as she explained about Peter.  
"Who, Peter? Well, we once dated, that's all. In times, he is a giant with a gentle heart… or a Titan with a drive of heroism. He acts like an otaku, but is caring for Miss Mizuki and his friends. Miss Farra is different, since they fought a lot. The big guy's an airhead, and he has a small brain, with even brighter intelligence, but he's nice. The guy is overprotective on himself, but the guy just cares for justice…"

"I thought it was the food he eats. He's such a glutton."

"Well, that's true, but…"

Eimi blushed, even further, as Asahi asked, "Are you okay?"

Eimi said, "Sorry. Tell me more. How about the blonde girl?"

Asahi explained about Farra.  
"Well, Farra's a beauty, when it comes to being The Gang's maverick. She has a foul temper and a very heartfelt past, but she strives to move ahead. Though, I consider her tomboyish, being with the jeans and sweater she wears. Plus, blue is always her color, when she is into things. Farra is a brave leader, though not THE leader, for women everywhere. I consider her a follower to Miss Stevens, since the days of The Gang's return."

Eimi said, "I see. The blonde girl's a blue-bottom."

Asahi said, "Uh, I don't think that's a right word."

Eimi asked, "And what about Steven Cooke?"

Asahi blushed, as she explained about Steven C.  
"Steven is like a best buddy to me. He is arrogant and sneaky, but he's also a man that plans a lot, without thinking ahead. Most of his plans work, even if he wings it. I consider him the leader, despite differences. Farra hates him, because he's too douchy… as she once said to me. He acts that way, but he is very brave, trying to let his friends have the glory, and not him. He admits that he doesn't care, as long as everyone agrees. He don't mind, since he wants to be famous, but saving the day comes first."

Eimi smiled, as she said, "Steven Cooke's such a boner."

Asahi stated, "Yeah. A real jerk. But he doesn't be like that, since he's married."

She laughed, "I still remember how he had his wife, Kandy, to clean his room, and she had to install a vacuum attachment into her arm, like Roll from _Mega Man_!"

She laughed, as Eimi chuckled, as she blushed, "You know, we could talk more… but you, however, we should talk. I mean, you and I, talking about The Gang… I am jealous of you, Asahi."

She held her hand and whispered, "You cutie Mecha-Asahi…"

She stared at her, in a romantic blush, as Asahi gasped, "Uh… Eimi, you okay?"

Eimi said, as she stood up, "Uh, excuse me…"

She ran off to the bathroom, as Asahi followed, "Eimi! Wait!"

She went inside, as Eimi was in a bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet. She said, "Eimi?"

Eimi gasped, "AAGH! THIS IS PRIVATE, YOU PERV!"

Asahi said, "Your pants are on, you know."

Eimi screeched, "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?"

Asahi closed the bathroom stall, as she locked it and said, "Eimi! If I didn't know better, you are crushing on me, or any of The Gang members… or you're just jealous, or just plain stupid!"

Eimi grabbed her arms and barked, "ALRIGHT! I confess… I know of you, Mech-Asahi… Be my fembot of justice…"

Asahi gasped, "You… You know of me?"

Eimi said, "Duh. Who else would transform into a giant robot, and save the cities in the AUs, Asahi Sakurai of AAW?"

Asahi cringed, "YOU KNEW?! It was supposed to be a secret… during missions."

"Eimi knows best… Now…"

She grabbed her arms and started to remove her yellow dress. Asahi cried, "AGH! What are you doing?"

Eimi started to make out with Asahi, as she whispered, "Super jealous! Super romantic! EIMI'S SUPER ROUSED!"

Asahi cried, as she was pinned down on the wall, "You mean _aroused!_ Eimi, stop!"

Eimi started kissing her, while removing her clothing, as well. Asahi prevented Eimi from doing it, as she cried, "Eimi! STOP IT! YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

Eimi didn't listen. She rubbed her body onto Asahi, as she was moaning in arousal. Eimi laughed, as she licked her face, but Asahi growled, "Eimi, enough already!"

Eimi shouted, "THIS! IS MORE! THAN A FEMBOT SAVING THE CITY! THIS IS! ROBO-ROMANCE! MAKE ME ONE OF YOU, MECH-ASAHI!"

She kissed Asahi, but Asahi couldn't take it. She shoved Eimi down, in her baggy clothes, as Asahi, with her dress wrinkled, barked, "You can't become a Mech-Eimi, by demand! You have to earn the powers, or be chosen by it! Preferably both."

Eimi wept, "Asahi, you're so awesome… You are a robot, here to save the day. And me? I'm nothing but a popular doujinshi artist, not mundane as you."

Asahi growled, "Are you calling _me_ mundane?"

Eimi said, as she caressed her, "Asahi… Make love to me… Make me feel your robo-bite."

"Okay, that is for vampires. And you can't become a robot! And FYI, I'm _not_ a robot, alright?"

"I don't care… Transform for me… Transform for me…"

"Ew! NO! And rape a Giantess Gynoid Idol? You're sick, Eimi!"

"Please… say it… Say that you love me…"

Asahi sighed, as she held her bracelet, "Okay, you know what… I can't take it. I'm sorry, Eimi…"

She pressed the red button on her bracelet, as her powers were stronger. She shone in a red aura, and grabbed Eimi's mouth, suffocating her. Eimi pleaded, as she was being smothered. Asahi quietly glared at her, and then flashed her blue eyes at Eimi. Eimi's eyes went blank and trance-like. She limped like a ragdoll, with a little drool coming out of her mouth. Asahi then powered down her aura, and said, "Eimi's losing it. I wonder what went wrong with her. Lemme try something…"

She injected a syringe into her neck and siphoned out some red blood. It also has pink sparkles and a blackish shadow. She whispered, "Oh, my goodness… Tohru Honda's essence… laced with the glitter of _Yuri Love_. That's what is making her horny at me."

Asahi said, as she held up a small medical pen, "First, I will control her, for 24 hours, by soothing her soul… then, I have to study this newfound glitter blood. But first, I can't have Eimi know that I am Mech-Asahi _or_ if I am from AAW."

She held her head and flashed a bright light into her eyes.

* * *

Eimi was sitting in the table, with her clothes neatly fixed, as she was waking up. She moaned, "Ungh… Miss Asahi?"

Asahi was sitting in the table, as she said, "You blanked out for like… 15 minutes. I had to revive you, but couldn't."

Eimi giggled, "Oh, that's right. We were talking about The Gang… you know, now that we covered your friends… what about you?"

Asahi took a sip of tea and said, "Well…"

* * *

( _TF2 Closing Theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

Asahi was backstage, as she argued at the technicians in the control room.

"WHAT THE HELL? DID WE AGREE TO **NOT** SHOW THAT? Yes, I KNOW it happened, but that was sick and disgusting! NO, I WILL NOT HAVE THAT COME TO REALITY! I don't know why you'd bother requesting that."

She continued to yell, as Heather was sitting on the chair. She said to the audience, "Folks, next EXTRA Chapter will be the last one in this story. And for _this Q &A, _it's my turn~!  
Ciao~!"


	28. Episode 5 Part 2

Outside in Northwest Plaza, the Marciano Sisters, April & January, in Goth Loli uniforms, were addressing multiple Mech Sisters, each with a sentry of Karens, Sakuya, Rinrins, Kahos, Mamorus, Harukas, Chikages, and Arias. April, in her long black hair, addressed, "Today… is a good day, for being a robot woman. For this, in a vengeance for the invasion of Targus City, long ago, this is for _Gynoid Kind_!"

 ** _April Marciano  
Leader of the Marciano Sisters  
Adopted Daughter of Percival & Farra  
Combat Android  
Deep Emotions for revenge on Mister  
Criminal Guild-turned-Android Reformed_**

April added, as the Mech Sisters saluted, "Now you all know that I am not good for speeches. But I have a few words of encouragement… as we try to fend of the evil Child Monster _and_ Mr. Saxton Hale – **_LET'S KICK THAT DEVIL GIRL'S ASS!_** "

She called, "January! Lead the troops!"

January, in long blonde hair, called out, "ATTEEEEEEN-HOOOOT!"

The robots stood in attention, as January boomed, "ALL TROOPS! MR. TEDDY BEAR MECHAS! MECHA SISTERS! **MOVE OUT!** "

 ** _January Marciano  
Second-in-command to the Marcianos  
Adopted Daughter of Percival & Farra  
Combat Android  
Raging Blood for Mister  
Currently dating a human_**

January marched, as the Mechs followed, "HUT! 2… 3… 4… HUT! 2… 3… 4…"

The Mecha Sisters chanted, as they marched in unison, " _Hands are shaken, pants on tight, we fight for justice, might makes right… If you like that, you'd put a ring on it, but we're not old enough, to commit…_ "

They continued to chant, as the Mr. Teddy Bears flew in the air, like the flying jets.

April smirked, "Godspeed, you magnificent bastards."

January added, "You go on ahead, I have a meeting in Targus City, with someone I know of. Excuse me."

 **WHOOOOOOSH!  
** January flew off, as April asked, "I wonder… Does January have a boyfriend?"

January called out, "I HEARD THAT!"

April huffed, "Yep. I was right. And since when do the Marcianos fl-? Oh, right… The Ropponmatsus gave us an upgrade, useful for our battle against June Nevins. Father Dearest is not going to like this, about his niece."

She flew off, as she saluted, " _Leeeeeeft HOOSE!_ "

The battle rages on, as Saxton Hale has June Nevins pinned down. He kicked her off and said, "Fight like a Mann, hippie! WELCOME TO THE TWENTY-SECOND CHAPTER!"

June Monster roared, as he bellowed, "Fine! I'll beat you to death with my bare hands!"

He charged at him and boomed, " ** _SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAA-!_** "

 **BAM!  
** June kicked him in the groin, as he squeaked, " _Haaaaaaaale_ …"

He dropped to his knees and barked, "AUGH! That hurts… You picked a fight with the _WRONG MAN!_ "

He socked at her, in huge punches, as he boomed, "Fight like a Mann! We're going to need some ambulances!"

He knocked June down, dropped through a huge building. He roared, "PROPERTY DAMAGE!"

June snarled, as her June Heads appear, "Meanie… Meanie…"

They wailed at him, as he yelled, "Oh, really? I am not afraid of ghosts!"

 **POW!  
** "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
 **WHAM!  
** "SMASH! You are a dead man! There, there, have an eagle."  
 **SMASH!  
** "HAH! You just got signed by Saxton Hale's fist!"

The June Heads were unaffected, as Saxton added, "Watch yourself, you little big bugger! Remember the name – _Saxton Hale, Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co, and the man that's gonna burn this place to the ground!_ I'll buy your team out with my DAMN BARE HANDS!"

June Heads appeared, as they moaned, "Weakling… Weeeeeeak…"

Saxton roared, "YOU! You never give in, do you? I am a cosign to _Alliance Across the World_ ; I know my partner, Wade Barrett! Now, let's see if you have anything left, after this!"

June Monster prepared, as the helicopter hovered by, with a giant jawbreaker dangling over. June noticed it, as the copter went higher. Mizuki called, "ATTENTION, MR. HALE! Stand down! This is Agent Takase of AAW! We're about to land in June's mouth, with this jawbreaker! Give us a moment!"

He called, "Fine then, beauty! I'll hold her down!"

Peter said, as he pulled the huge jawbreaker up, with ease, "Okay! As soon as Mr. Hale has June pinned for the moment, we go inside. GO, GO, GO! MOVE!"

Steven C barked, "Will ya just let's go? Get on the cap, dumbass!"

Asahi climbed out and said, "Open sez me."

The small door opens, as they hopped inside. The jawbreaker rolls down, as the copter dangles a bit. Saxton grabs the monster, as the door remained open. Grapplehook called, "Is she preoccupied?"

"Are the spores getting to Mr. Hale?" Steven C asked.

One June Head called, "Come on and play, Mr. Hale…"

A second one called, "We'll tell you stories…"

Saxton barked, "I haven't slept, since _2007,_ and I'm NOT starting to, now!"

He held her jaw open, as he cried, "ALRIGHT! GET IN! I've got a white shark waiting for me in my office!"

Peter called out, "BOMBS AWAY!"

The jawbreaker went shut, as June Monster broke free. She grabbed the Trojan candy and said, "Mmm… jaaaawbreaker…"

She gulped down the huge candy, whole, eating The Gang, Joanna, and Grapplehook alive. She giggled, "Taaaaaaasty."

Saxton shoved her down and said, "Nice. Now then, little big bit, BACK TO THE ARSE-KICKING!"

He and June Monster exchanged punches, as he boomed, "Right. If you thought the first twenty-one chapters of this fanfiction contain too much bare knuckle excitement… then get ready to have your EYES BREAK FROM WIDENING IN SURPRISE, AND YOUR FANFICTION HOLDING COMPUTERS **FALL OFF** YOUR VERY ARMS, WHEN YOU GET A LOOK AT THE REST OF THIS ACTION PACKED ISH… **STARRING ME, _SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE_!** "

The jawbreaker traveled down into the esophagus of June's, as Saxton continues, "If this sensational fanfic doesn't stop your adrenaline-gorged heart for _five entire seconds_ , I will send you a notarized certificate, confirming **_YOU DO NOT EXIST!_** I have self-confidence! And also, three chapters from now, I'll beat up a parking lot full of hippies, LIKE OLD TIMES! I certainly wouldn't blame you, if you skip ahead. I AM! For the rest of you, read on, as I…"

June shoved him down, as she roared demonically, as the jawbreaker landed in the stomach area of June's insides. Saxton bellowed, "Fine… I'll endanger you, like I endangered _hundreds_ of other animals!"

He launched a punch at June, as she dropped to the floor.

 **XXXXX**

The BattleVan arrives in New North Havenbrook, as Farra parked the van. She said, "Okay. We see that the source is in this city. Since New North Havenbrook is a huge city, Julie, you and Steffi will search the ground. Heather, you and I take to the skies."

Heather smirked, "Yes, it's a deal."

Julie asked, "Wait… Who said that you're in charge, Stevens?"

Farra smirked, as she showed a fiery ball in her hands, "Because AAW promoted me, recently, in A-Squad."

Julie barked, "Oh, really? By Kanaka, or by an imaginary lesbian girlfriend of yours?"

Heather huffed, "No. _THAT_ would be _your mother_!"

She slammed down pictures of Julie's photo album, as Julie stammered. Steffi asked, "Where did you get that?"

Heather smiled, "Don't look at _meeeee~!_ "

She barked, "Now, listen up, girl! Or pornography, starring your mother, will be the _second_ worst that's happened to you, today."

Steffi asked, "UH, what's the _first_ thing?"

Julie pouted, "Me, turning into a cyborg, by Makie."

Steffi said, "Ohhhhhhh… Okay."

They all stepped out, as Farra and Heather run into an old face. It was Harley Hartwell, in his green shirt and white pants.

"Hiya, A-Squad Agent Stevens. Overheard the sitch about Kanaka's whereabouts." He said.

Farra said, "We could use the help from a C-Squad agent. You up for help?"

"Can't, sorry. Kirsten and I are on an important assignment, ordered by Miss Riley. Cute and stunning, but sharp as nails."

A man in blonde hair, shades, and a bartender's suit, was growling incoherently. She saluted, "Agent Heiwajima! Long time, no see. Haven't seen you, lately."

Heiwajima said, "Yeah, so what? It's nice to run into an old face… especially someone who is now promoted."

Farra asked, "Will you assist us in looking for Kanaka Nanase, here in this city?"

He smiled, and then cheered, "DO I? DO I?!"

He ripped off a huge lamppost and then roared, " **NO!** "

He threw it with great ease, as Farra gasped, "Oh… kay…"

She mumbled, " _Argh… grr bah… agh grr…_ "  
 _Pyro talk_

Heather asked, "Something wrong?"

Farra said, "Seems AAW is already on the case, but not about Kanaka."

"Damn. We need to search the perimeter."

June Heads hover around Heiwajima, as he cried, "GAAAH! GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARDS!"

June Head giggled, " _Too-ra loo-ra lo-raaaaa…_ "

Heather said, in an Irish accent, "Such an Irish ditty, me lass of a spore of me daughter's head, boyo."

Farra groaned, "I'm gonna _ignore_ that… but by saying that June's spores have spread around the city. I'm lucky that April and January are impervious and immune to her sleepyheads."

Heather smiled, "Indeed, me lass of a friend. Picked a fine day for a right yarn in the kettle black."

She pouted, as Farra glared, "I'll stop."

Farra sighed, "I have no idea what you just said."

Julie asked, "Is Heather in her Irish banter, again? She does that, since she's a Dunn."

Heather said, "Well, you _know_ I'm of Irish descent, born in America. I'm _Irish-American_."

Steffi huffed, "Oh? How come you never wear green?"

Heather winked, "Pink is all me, since I am sexy that way."

Steffi huffed, as she extended her chest to Heather, "BIG DEAL, GOLDILOCKS! I am the biggest chest in The Gang, being a former member, and my tits are as big as your head!"

Heather barked, pushing _her_ breasts into Steffi's, "Well, excuse me for being busty, you backwoods Boston diner head!"

They pushed their chests at each other, growling, as Farra blushed, holding her own. Julie sighed, "So jealous… and here I was with a flat chest."

She gasped, "NO! I mean…"

She sighed, "Grrrrrrrr… GRRR!"

Farra asked, "You okay there, _Vagineer_?"

Julie grabbed her neck and hissed, "You call me that, _one more time_ …"

"Sorry. That was a joke."

"Some joke."

She let go, as Julie called, "If you two lesbians are done, should we get to the matter at hand, please?"

Farra said, "First things first. We have to shoo these June Spores away from Agent Heiwajima."

Heiwajima barked, "IZAYA! I know you're doing this, you asshole! Shut these fucking heads up!"

June Spore #1 said, "Who's this Uncle Izaya?"

June Spore #2 said, "We are your friends to the end!"

Julie barked, "Daggit nabbit dabbit! ****They're getting to him!"

Farra held her guitar out and said, "Stand back, ladies. Heiwajima, start ducking!"

He ducked, as Farra fired a plasma beam at the spores. The June Spores moaned, "Ow… That tickles!"

Heather gasped, "It's not working!"

Farra said, "Damn! These Junes are hard to come by!"

June Spore 1 laughed, "Phrasing, BOOM!"

June Spore 2 hissed, "Sleeeeeeeeep."

Heather barked, "NOT A CHANCE! You go to your rooms, young spores!"

June Spore 1 sobbed, "Aw, man…"

It left, as Julie asked, "Dude, did you see that, eh?"

Steffi replied, "I saw it. Apparently, Heather's _Mama Bear circuits_ are activating, and that means June's about to be punished."

Julie asked, " _Mama Bear circuits_?!"

Steffi replied, as she turned to the 4th wall, "Lemme explain, Heather has pure love for her daughters, June and Beth. When angered by anything her daughters have done, her heart activates her circuitry of a mother's care. Side effects include self-loathing and feeling sorry for yourself."

Julie asked, "You know she's not a robot."

Steffi winked, "It's a woman's intuition."

 **BONK!  
** Julie roared, "Dagnabbit Dammit! WHAT THE FUCK IS A MOTHER'S LOVE HAVE TO DO WITH HER HEART?"

June Spore 2 laughed, "Nothing. It's just Mommy's way of being Mommy."

Heather winked, "Indeed. Now, be a dear and take out the trash. Do it, or NO TV for a week!"

June Spore 2 hovered away, "Whee! Garbage duty!"

Steffi winked, as she jeered, "Told ya."

Julie roared, "DAGGIT NAGGIT NABBIT DABBIT!"

Farra griped, "ARE YOU DONE?"

Heather said, "Yes."

Julie huffed, "Nope. And I already said that."

Steffi said, "Right. Lead the way."

Farra spotted Bryan, as he was at the dark corner. She waved to him, but he dashed off. She said, "Hmm, Bryan's not listening to us."

Heather said, "He's probably skittish about the whole _"necking with Steffi, plotting to give an arch-enemy to Steffi, and unknowingly contributing to the apocalyptic fever dreams of a mad ventriloquist dummy from the Dark Dimension_ " thing."

Steffi huffed, "Who needs him? I do… I can't believe he didn't call me."

Julie huffed, "You're better than that, eh. You're a great waitress, but I'm a great engineer."

Steffi griped, "I should find an OFF button on you, Robo-Jewel!"

Julie said, "I do, but you don't want to know."

They walked down the street, as Farra stated that they'll check on Bryan, later. She also stated that if any June Spores, Heather will shoo them away. They spotted a huge red man in horns and a big butt.

" _New North Havenbrook~!_ A city under siege. OOH! But is it some would have you _believe_ , the fault of an OUT-OF-CONTROL _"hell beast_ ", or something _far, far worrrrrse~_!"

Farra sighed, "Oh, no. Why him, now, of all fanfics?"

Heather smiled, "Oh, fat man, please! This is getting awkward!"

The Red Guy introduced himself, "OH! Hello~! It's me, Lance Sackless – _Anchorman extraordinary!_ "

 ** _The Red Guy  
Big Fat Naked Man with Big Butt  
Numerous aliases  
Likes: Big Butts (cannot lie); weird stuff; schemes  
Dislikes: childhood stories; fat jokes  
Countless cameos in Yuki-Haruka-Verse (including right now)_**

Haruna Satome barked, as she was the cameraman, "Hey, watch it! You're blocking ze light!"

Farra smiled, "Sorry, Haruna. Nice to meet you, finally, since the tapes from long ago."

Haruna huffed, "I'm dead, you know… but at least _mein_ melons are very supple than _yours_."

Steffi huffed, "Speak for yourself, bimbo."

Heather barked, "NO! We're _not_ starting that, again!"

Steffi giggled, "Dare to compare?"

The Red Guy called, "HEY! Haruna, did I ask you to TALK? Satan gave you a job for me, just for Channel 36 News, since Mikoto Suo was under _medical suspension_!"

Farra replied, "Sorry to hear about Miss Suo."

Steffi said, "I hope Channel 36 News has a sturdy newscast. Do you think I can be a guest in the _Food Segments_?"

The Red Guy smiled, "Oh, we'll see. We have plenty of guests popping out. Don't forget to watch the _Channel 36 Morning News_ at _Niyon_. Now, excuse me…"

He said to the camera, "From the great pasta flood in 1908, to the premieres of _Look Who's Talking, The Little Mermaid, Honey~! I SHRUNK the KIDS!, and BUTTman, oh-ho,_ in nineteen-eighty- _niyon_ , New North Havenbrook is NO STRANGER to excitement. But _this_ excitement is so tragic… Oh!"

Heather appeared in the frame, as she waved, " _GO, WILDCATS!_ Kentucky rules!"

Farra waved, as _she_ appeared on the frame, "FUCK THE BLACKHAWKS! LIGHTNING #1! LORD STANLEY'S CUP IS OURS, THIS YEAR!"

They ran off, as the Red Guy whined, "OOOOOOOOOOH! YOU LOUSY BRATS! Some people just can't help but get on camera."

He composed himself, as Julie laughed, "Ah, good one, guys."

Haruna sighed, "You're lucky that this _vill_ be edited out. Such an F-Bomb, Miss Stevens."

Farra said, "Sorry. Had to vent it out."

Steffi appeared on frame, as she called out, " _Eat at Steffi's~!_ And shout-outs to ALL my peeps in the _617_!"

She ran off, as The Red Guy bellowed, "Clear the scene, NOW! I am NOT ADDING THAT! Civilians… Easy, Lance… Calm down…"

Julie popped in front of the Red Guy and said, " _The Gang's_ fans are the BEST in the WORLD! _Wooooeeee!_ Cream gravy!"

She hopped down, as Red Guy was annoyed, "Grrrrrrr… I hate my life… Another cameo, another paycheck… It _better_ be worth it."

Steffi said, "Sorry. Mind if we scooch by? AAW Duty."

Haruna roared, as she cried, "CUT! I cannot take much more of this, _mitout_ all this interruptions!"

The Red Guy bellowed, "You are hired to do _CAMERA WORK!_ **NOT** talk. Now, ACTION!"

He said, "Just lemme finish here, okay? It'll only be a second."

Julie asked, "So why is a vampire doing the camera work, sir?"

Haruna said, "Please. I'm a _German_ vampire. Filmmaking is in my blood, as does the blood of the German filmmakers… Besides, in your status, and with the _Canadian's_ bionics, you wouldn't act as _assistant director_. Just between you and me, ze talent is _insufferable_! He always says " _Make sure you get my Good Side_!"; he doesn't even have a good side, other than that huge red ass!"

Steffi said, "Ooh. Sorry, then."

They waited, as Farra said, "This is gonna take a while."

Julie said, "Have an idea?"

Steffi said, "Uh, do you notice that your hair is mussed up a bit? I think it needs to look good, before _post_."

The Red Guy put his mic down, as he brushed his head, "OOH! I have messy hair. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. My goodness gracious."

She switched a corndog for the mic, as she said, "Perfect. I always knew I had spare corndogs, for my _Corn and Meal_ Tuesday Special."

Heather asked, "You pack _corndogs_ in your apron?"

Steffi smiled, "Among other things… mostly in my breasts."

Julie gasped, "EW!"

The Red Guy barked, "Hey, wait a minute! I HAVE no hair! Oh, wait. One, two… five~! Oh! 12 strands of short little _Charlie Brown_ hairs. And it's microscopic…"

He picked up the corndog and said, " _Oh-Kaaaaaaay~!_ ACTION! Check, check… _Syllabutt. Syllabutt._ Is this thing on?"

He waved it around, as June Spores appeared, crying out, "CORNDOG!"

Three June Spores flew at him, as he shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! RABID CHILD HEADS! OH, NO! PAPA WAS _RIGHT_!"

He screeched like a schoolgirl, as Haruna hid behind the water cooler. Farra dashed off, as she called, "COME ON! Those June Spores can't hold out, much longer!"

Julie cried, "Yet _another_ problem is solved by _Steffi Matheson's Corn Dogs!_ "

Steffi jeered, "I'm wolverine-mean, you son of a bitch!"

Julie barked, "Try me, bub!"

Heather zipped off, as she cried, "Hey, Hugh _and_ Jackman! Less bickering, MORE RUNNING!"

Julie and Steffi followed, as the outcry continued, with the spores. They ran off with the corndog, as The Red Guy barked, "Hey, _Mister Director~!_ WHERE'S MY PAYCHECK? My scene is over now."

Haruna sighed, "Thank goodness _that_ is over."

Lance huffed and pouted, "What are _you_ happy about? YOU! …are fired. BACK TO HELL! I know when I'm not wanted."

Haruna sighed, "Oh, right…"

She disappeared through hellfire, as The Red Guy butt-walked away.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside the jawbreaker, The Gang popped out of the jawbreaker, as Peter smashed the huge door open. He and Luzer stepped out, as Luzer said, "Now don't ask how I got in that contraption."

Peter moaned, as he was beet red, "AGH! Can't breathe in this thing!"

Mizuki and Asahi stepped out, as Steven C said, "Good job there, Big Guy. Now, where are we?"

Outside, Mecha Karen called to the HQ, as she spotted Saxton Hale, " _T-17 to headquarters. Commencing bomb disposal. Gonna get that boom-boom-BOOM!_ "

Steven N said, watching on, "I see it's not just the Ropponmatsus are working the upgrades."

Superball said, "The Maimtrons also contributed, with some of their song lyrics updated."

He sighed, "Thanks."

Back in the stomach, Peter said, "Well, we're in now, and we need a way to get inside the stomach to the brain."

Asahi asked, "Any suggestions? I fear we may get doused in stomach acid."

Joanna looked around and said, "I doubt it."

A June Spore called out, in a robot voice, " _Ruminate! Ruminate! Trespassers will be digested!_ "

Joanna scolded, "BAD! You know we're your mother's friends, June!"

Steven C replied, "Sorry. But Steven Cooke believes that June's in here, but not _her_."

June Spore sobbed, "Booooooo! I hate you, Uncle Steven!"

She hovered away, as he called out, "Yeah, I dare ya, RAGE QUIT! Come on, make us _BOTH_ happy!"

Grapplehook said, "Disgusting… but cozy."

They were in a living room, with a counter, sink, a stove, a refrigerator, and a shag carpet, with a dining table and four chairs.

The June Spore cried out, "GI to corps, GI to corps, trespassers in the main stomach; looking quite delicious."

Grapplehook said, "Fascinating! Her stomach somehow mind-melded our minds into thinking her organs are an actual kitchen!"

Steven C said, "No, I'm afraid this is what June's stomach looks like."

Peter asked, "Dude, I have a bigger kitchen than that, with a lot of spices, including _garlic, onion,_ and _Italian_."

He hummed the _Sabre Dance_ , and then the _Volga Boatmen_ , " _Do-do da dah, do-do-do da,_ come, sing with me!"

Mizuki barked, " _Nein!_ "

Asahi barked, "NO!"

Steven C said, "Uh, NO!"

Grapplehook said, "Never!"

Joanna moaned, "Not on your life!"

She barked, "We have to get to the brain, Peter! If we are to save June, then we cannot waste ANY time! Plus, I have to pee, really badly."

Mizuki barked, "Hold it in! Right now, we need to scope the area, to know where we can get to, next. Also, maybe an escape route, when we stop the pain and free June's evil spell from the Dark Dimension."

Asahi added, "And also the thing that is causing her psychic powers to change her into a beast, suddenly."

She found a teleporting tube, as it leads to the brain. She said, "Uh, I think we found the way in to our goal."

Bog asked, "But why isn't it moving?"

Mizuki said, "It just ate us. She must be into a food coma."

Steven C cried, "Damn it! If I know my Junebug, her food comas, even as a monster, can last up to days."

Mizuki replied, "And time is something we cannot waste. We have about 9 hours left, before Superball nukes her."

Joanna said "It's gotta be that everlasting concrete jawbreaker she's digesting. It's still going, even for cement. We need something to rush her blood up, like endorphins or something up to her grey matter."

Steven C asked, "Dr. Kensington, what can we expect from inside, now that June's the size of Big Guy, after an angry moment?"

Peter quietly whispered, "I have squashed you like bug… GOOD TIMES!"

Bog explained, "Well, internally, your little friend looks as the same as she was, except more _tentacley_ and more _puffy_ , since I _am_ a marshmallowy Elder God. We save the gruesome stuff for outside our bodies, since it's scarier that way."

Steven C nodded, as he saw a food processer. He then smirked, "I think I have an idea on how to get to the brain. Steven Cooke never leaves home without…"

He pulled out a jar of beans and said, "COFFEE BEANS! _Perfect for all-nighters and frat parties_."

June added, "And perfect to make a comic nerd get up and move."

He poured the beans in the processor, as he said, "This machine _does_ work, since it also makes her digest food."

June Spore spoke, "Like the tender morsels of wayward travelers."

The stomach shook, as Mizuki said, "Uh-oh."

Asahi shrieked, "STEVEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Steven C cried, "HANG ON, EVERYONE!"

The Brain Tube started to spout out bubbles, as Steven C smiled, "Perfect. Now, travels are going inside. Ladies first."

The girls head in, as Peter huffed, "Dude… Why did you waste that coffee? And since when do you carry beans?"

Steven C smiled, "The finest in _Cass County_ , homegrown and fresh."

He confessed, "I have a greenhouse at home. North Dakota is mostly snow, since we're neighbors to Canada."

He stepped in, as Luzer said, sarcastically, "And they say YOU fighting The Undertaker was unbelievable."

Peter sighed, "Please."

Grapplehook followed, as they traversed into June's brain.

 **XXXXX**

Back upwards, they arrived at the brain, which resembles June's bedroom, with fluffy pink bed, a drawer, a cabinet, a closet, an LED HDTV, and a small stereo with CDs by the side. Peter said, as he stretched, "It was long trip!"

Steven C replied, "So, _this_ is the brain."

Grapplehook asked, "Does her brain _always_ looks like a little girl's bedroom?"

Asahi said, "Well, according to Heather, her bedroom is usually invited to parasites she is immune to, except for chicken pox and the common cold, so they stay here, for a slumber party."

Mizuki beeped, " _Disturbance found. Exterminate!_ "

Peter called, "JACKPOT! We found the source!"

Ayaka called from a radio, "Is it mind worms? I bet Michelle that it was mind worms."

Steven C viewed the huge red bulging growth, as he said, "A tumor?"

Ayaka barked, as Michelle laughed, "Damn it!"

Michelle yelled, "I'm drunk! YOU don't have an excuse!"

Ayaka replied, "Forgive her. She just took a swig of _Scrumpy_ , while waiting."

He signed off, as he said, "Still, I'd complain, but Steven Cooke should calmly ask… WHAT THE WHA?"

Bog explained, "Indeed, it _is_ a slimy disgusting tumor. And it's teeming with dark energy inside it, as well. If we remove it, we should pop it out, and return June to normal."

Asahi asked, "Why is it glowing?"

Mizuki scanned it and said, "Uh, Steven, come and take a closer look."

Steven C said, "Nope. I bet it could speak like an Australian, to counterattack Saxton Hale."

He touched it, and then…  
 **BZZT!  
** "OW!" He cried, "What the hell was that crap?"

Mizuki said, "Hmm… Strange. The brain's tumor has some sort of microelectrode shield."

June Spore spoke, "The brain's synapses are firing at an alarming rate! The voltage is quite high."

Mizuki barked, "EW! Go away, Fake June!"

June Spore hissed, "Do you find _my_ looks alarming?"

Peter said, "No, we find it hideous, even as a flaming spore for June."

June Spore sighed, "Oh, darn. And I'm still a child."

Bog stated, "The freaky head is right. We cannot operate, until we shut off her brain. Only then, we can remove the tumor."

Peter said, "So, where is the power supply?"

Mizuki replied, "The _medulla oblongata_ acts as a circuit-breaker for the brain. We shut that off, and we're all set."

Steven C said, "Then perhaps it's behind _that_ door?"

Grapplehook answered, "NO! It's probably behind _that_ door!"

He showed a white door, as he said, "BINGO!"

He reached for the door, but suddenly, everyone started to disappear. Steven C gasped, "Hey, where did-?"

He vanished, along with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayaka read through the radio, as she called, "Steven! Do you copy? Steven? NO!"

Michelle asked, "What's wrong?"

Ayaka sobbed, "I lost a radio signal! They are trapped in June's body!"

Steven C called, "NO! We're fine! We are… uh… somehow traversed back into the stomach."

Ayaka said, "Thank goodness. I detected a spike of psychic energy coming from the monster. Is everyone okay?"

Peter replied, "Yeah. But Monsieur Grapplehook and I are here in, what appears to be the _Game Room_. SCORE!"

Luzer cried, "This is no time for game, Master!"

Grapplehook said, "We somehow separated from the group!"

A June Spore cried out, "You have now entered the wrath of the brain, loser!"

She cackled away, as he groaned, "NO! Somehow she knew she wants to stop us, but refuses! DAMN IT!"

Ayaka replied, "Don't give up, just yet, Steven. We can still find your friends. Monsieur Grapplehook, Doctor Kensington, and Agent Giese and his little pet crow are in the game room, which I'm thinking of where it went."

Mizuki replied, as she, Asahi, & Joanna remained in the brain, "Yes, but we have to numb her down, completely."

Asahi asked, "But how?"

Joanna said, "Psychic powers or not, we have to numb her. If we can put enough electrical current into her body, her entire brain will temporarily shut down her powers, and we'll have access to her brain."

Ayaka responded, "But that could take about 46 hella-joules! The only place to have _that much_ battery power like that is down in Battery Park, in Northwest Plaza."

Steven C said, "Good thinking, Ayaka! We'll have everything under control!"

Peter asked, "Uh, dude, how can we? We have to _control_ June's body!"

Steven C said, "NO worries, Big Guy! I'll think of a way! But how?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

The June Spore spoke, " _Four chapters left… They cannot win!_ Or they can. Who cares? It's my body. Later, taters!"

She zoomed away.

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class_

 ** _GO, GO, GO! MOVE! –_** _as said by Heavy, usually for start of a battle_

 ** _Will you just let's go?_** _and **Get on the cap, dumbass! –** as said by Scout_

 _When Heather says "That would be your mother!" to Julie, she is speaking the words of what the BLU Spy said in the "Meet the Spy" intro video. Heather also spoke the same phrase about Scout's mother, before explaining about the RED Spy._

 _You may also notice that Julie growled and ranted like the Engineer, including her "Dagnabits" and "Nabbits"_

 _When Farra growls, after Heiwajima said NO, she growled like the Pyro, almost. I'm trying to match his growls, correctly, since he mumbles a lot_

 ** _Oh, fat man, please! This is getting awkward! –_** _as said by Spy, in his DOMINATION phrase versus Heavy_

 ** _Wooooeeee!_** _and **Cream Gravy** – as said by the Engineer, in signs of cheering on_

 ** _I'm wolverine mean, you son of a bitch! –_** _Engie's DOMINATION phrase, towards an opposing Engineer_

 ** _Yeah, I dare ya, RAGEQUIT! Come on, make us both happy! –_** _Scout's DOMINATION response_

 ** _Sabre Dance_** _and **Volga Boatmen –** Heavy sings these, during battle, since they are both Russian songs; he also sings it about his sandvich_

 ** _NEIN! –_** _as said by the Medic_

 ** _Uh, NO! –_** _as said by Scout_

 ** _I have squashed you like bug!_** _and **GOOD TIMES! –** as said by Heavy, usually for his DOMINATION quotes_

 ** _It was long trip! –_** _as said by Heavy_

 ** _I'm Drunk! YOU don't have an excuse! –_** _as said by Demoman_

 ** _What the hell was that crap? –_** _as said by Scout_


	29. Episode 5 Part 3

Back in HQ, Malory Archer appeared, as she was complaining, "WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? If I want answers from any of you, I can say that Kanaka is long gone, and that Sterling is saving the day, in his drunkenness and failure!"

Michelle barked, as she was cuddling A.J., "WOMAN, there's a baby in the room!"

Ayaka said, "Miss Archer, I mean, Mrs. Cadillac…"

"Oh, no, it's _Miss_ -."

"No, you _are_ married to Ron Cadillac."

"Oh whatever."

Steven N asked, "So, Miss Archer, you enjoying this huge mission that will bring fate to your son?"

Malory said, "Well, being that you _are_ the tawdry agent's husband. Needless to say that you _are_ swooning over her, as she is of super-speed, you hunky Texan."

Michelle barked, "Are you trying to make a pass on my brother?"

Malory huffed, "Oh, go stuff another woman's vagina in it."

Michelle was outraged, as Steven N said, "Ouch. Got you there, huh, Sis?"

Michelle growled, "Would you mind holding A.J. for me?"

"Sis, what did Steven Nevins tell you about rage over an AAW agent, especially since you're Feral Beauty?"

"Sorry."

"That's better. And I'm sure the others are fine. As for Sterling and his friends, they happen to assist themselves in another part of the mission."

"And that is…"

 **XXXXX**

Farra huffed, as they arrived at a huge tall building, "I never knew we said v(BEEP), uncensored."

Heather replied, "Maybe they said that, as an insult, like " _Don't get sand in your vagina!_ ", or _"Go stop acting like a vag!_ " I mean-."

"No, I mean, it's fine to say v(BEEP), but you don't need to sound sexist." Julie replied, "Plus, they had an Engie that is called a Vagineer."

Farra replied, "And that insluts you, how? URK, I mean _insults_ you!"

Julie growled, "Don't you _dare_ call me a slut… you whore! I wasn't from White Rock."

Steffi replied, "Can we go in, now? I'm done with V(BEEP) jokes."

Farra said, "Well, we wanted to see what is inside… and the signal is getting closer."

She found a note on the ground, as she picked it up. She said, "Hmm… This could be a clue."

She read the envelope, as she read, " _To: Rinrin… From: Anonymous_ …"

She stated, "Well, we may need this as a clue, but it's rude to read from another person's letter."

Steffi replied, "Hey, I can."

She looked up at the lamppost and read, " _Dear Miss Rinrin, Thank you for sending the Mech Sisters, in order to-_. Hmm. That's all I can read, from inside the envelope. Plus, this is very sturdy paper that can be opened with a very unique letter opener, one made from a tool, based from the Dark Dimension."

Julie griped, "Yeah, have we been using this _cultist_ shit for so long?"

Farra replied, " _Core concept_ to this story. Plus, whatever it is, we'll open it, later. Right now, I think Rinrin is up there… possibly plotting and planning, since she is assisting us in the June Monster dilemma."

Heather stated, "Eight hours to go… and my baby daughter will die a horrible nuclear death!"

They went inside, as Farra said, "Well, it's dark in here. Julie, need a dispenser here!"

Julie barked, "If it's dark, how can I build one?"

Farra stated, "Sorry. Out of nowhere. Got a light?"

Julie lit a lantern, as she said, "Got one. Gotta move that gear up!"

Steffi huffed, "Julie…"

"Sorry. I heard that in a game. Plus, it's late, and we have less than eight hours to go."

Heather reached for the lantern, but Farra stopped her and barked, "Don't you dare!"

They went up the stairs, as they heard a faint noise. Farra lit her hand and shone for ambience. She said that a lantern also helps. Julie asked, "Why do you light up, if we even need a lantern?"

"Suppose I relit it?"

"Heck, no."

Heather whispered, "SHH! I hear something…"

She pointed upward, as they snuck up the stairs, as the power went out. The lights in their fire remained, as they walked. Farra smirked, "Knew it. Plus, this light in the apartment is too weak looking."

 **XXXXX**

Steven C, meanwhile, arrived at the legs area, which was an exercise room. Asahi said, as she was there, "Oh, hey, Steven. I found the legs area, and this may be useful to control June's legs."

It was a huge exercising room, with a treadmill and stair climber, along with a long counter, full of beakers and scientific equipment, and a map of June's body.

Asahi continued, "Mizuki was here, and she rerouted this treadmill, so we can control June's legs, anytime at all."

Steven C smiled, "Good thinking, Asahi!"

He then thought, "Jesus, what the hell is she thinking? That plan is so stupid!"

Asahi asked, annoyed, "What was that?"

He thought aloud, " **HOLY SHIT!** Asahi is reading my mind! Wait… How can it be so?"

Asahi replied, "I'm not a genius, Steven, but it appears that June's brain is broadcasting ALL of our thoughts, like it wants to turn us on each other. We'll just ignore it. For now, lemme know when you're ready to control her legs. I would, but, I'm not a jogger."

Steven C said, "Well, we need to take the June Monster to Battery Park. Perhaps maybe her _hands_ might be useful. I am a great runner, and trained in the art of the _Hokuto Shin Ken_."

Asahi thought aloud, "Unlike Mr. Nevins as the Chosen Choujin."

He said, "Steven Cooke is aware of Steven Nevins' powers. And also, keep your brain locked shut."

Asahi squeaked, "Oops. Sorry."

"Where's Miz and Joanna?"

"Well, Miss Mizuki had to return to the brain, while Joanna just left. Peter and Monsieur Grapplehook and Dr. Kensington are in the game room, which I believe are her hands."

Steven C said, "Good thinking."

He noticed a huge purple tube, as it had a box on the emblem. He thought, "I never noticed _that_ area."

Asahi asked, "What was that?"

He said, "I think Joanna went in here. Don't worry, I'll be back."

He rode into the tube, as Asahi smiled, "Good. He'll be ready, soon enough."

Moments later, he arrived at a dark area in June's body. It was an area where she keeps all her mementos.

"Steven Cooke is reliving the dream! I am in Junebug's personal stash!"

A June Spore floated down and barked, "NAH! It's a couple stories down."

He asked, "Well, what is this place? It feels like Steven Cooke wants to take everything from you, but one at a time."

The Spore barked, "You wanna take something out of me, you gotta sign a requisition form!"

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm playing. What ya really gotta do is… SLEEEEEEEEP!"

He huffed, "How about NO?"

Joanna barked, "You heard him! I'm not sleeping, until we save your hide!"

June Spore moaned, "Aw, Auntie Jo!"

He asked, "Joanna? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I kinda traveled around the area, and found this place… It looks like that rental storage room in Tampa."

She looked up and gasped, "HEY! It's my old Roach Farm!"

"You had a Roach Farm?"

"Yep. I kinda gave it to June, when she was sick, with a flu. I hated ants, since they crawl into my sugar."

"Ew. Oh, look!"

In a green ant farm, with roaches, there is a small egg inside. Steven C said that it's going to hatch. Joanna replied, "I'm surprised. A roach laying an egg in my old Roach Farm, and suddenly, it becomes a baby roach."

The egg hatched, as it showed a bright gold cockroach. It spoke, "Papa? Mama?"

Joanna sniffled, "Well, NOW I am…"

Steven C said, "Sickening, but sweet. EW! And awwww…"

Joanna asked, "So, how do we get it out of here? I wanna free it, despite being an icky bug. And that GOES AGAINST crawling it up in my cleavage. I mean, seriously, my boobs can crush a soda can, in this girth."

Joanna then asked, "So… You have no idea what this place is?"

June Spore barked, "That is _None of Your Goddamn Business_!"

Steven C scolded, "RUDE!"

June Spore replied, "But it's true. It's a professional place, which is named after President Iizuka's phrase – _N.Y.O.G.D.B. Wing_!"

Joanna said, "I get it."

Steven C said, "Yeah, after this mission is over, you're going back to Steven Nevins."

June Spore sighed, "Aw, man…"

She smiled, "Oh, and also… SLEEEEEEEEEEEP…"

Joanna found a huge pile of jumper cables. She picked it up, but was blasted by the psychic energy of June. She transformed into a flat round Roomba. Steven C gasped, "JUNE! I knew you'd try and poison us! But it's a good thing. Steven Cooke is immune to poisonous psychic attacks, after eating 5 of those Freezy Pops, today."

Joanna beeped, "Uh, Steven, why are you so tall?"

Steven C had an idea. He said to her, "Uh, never mind. Run into that shelf over there and wiggle some stuff out."

Joanna rolled in and said, "Okay! Also, why do I have a feeling I'm in the mood for sucking up dirt and lint?"

She ram into the shelf, as it knocked over the Roach Farm. Steven C caught it, and then freed the small baby roach. Joanna returned to normal, as she moaned, "Aw, man… What happened?"

He saluted, "Cadet Stevens, thank you for rescuing this little baby roach."

Joanna giggled, "Aw, I do miss my old Roach Farm."

He said, "Come on, little one. Let's go."

They went back up the tube, heading back to the legs. Asahi asked, "Hi, guys. OH! Is that a roach?"

Steven C said, "It was hatched from Joanna's old Roach Farm that she gave June."

"And hatched in front of our eyes. It's like a son to me." Joanna proclaimed.

"Aw, how sweet… yet disturbing…" Asahi said, "Miss Stevens, would you mind doing the treadmill for me? I doubt Steven can do it, seeing he's our muscle."

Joanna huffed, "Really…"

She thought, "And I thought Big Guy was the muscle."

Asahi said, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Joanna smiled, "Fine, I'll do it… But I should warn you, I was a very great speed sprinter in Florida State high school's track and field team."

She thought aloud, "Sadly, we only got the bronze medal."

Steven C saluted, "Good luck, my friend."

Asahi replied, "I'll watch over Joanna, and see if she needs more hydration. You better go see how Peter and Grapplehook is doing."

He traversed off, heading to the arms section of June's body.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra and the others watched on, spotting Rinrin in her room, with Mal, who was conversing over his latest failures.

"So, you reprogrammed my Mecha Sisters, into your evil beings?" She scolded.

Mal said, "Indeed I did, Miss Rinrin… But that was not part of our agreement. The agreement was I take over your establishment, and then rule the universe into chaos… But now that the Devil's Fileware is destroyed, and the EXE Factors perished, I cannot get my payment in time… So, I'd like a refund."

Rinrin gasped, "A refund on my Financial Grant? Uh, I'm sorry, but you're not my benefactor."

Mal asked, "OH, and who is it?"

Farra appeared, as she said, "Yes, Mal… Just WHO is it?"

They watched on, as Steffi smirked, "So, _you're_ the one called _Mal_ , correct?"

Mal hissed, "How did you find me?"

Rinrin gasped, "Miss Stevens, Miss Dunn… and, uh, you two…"

Julie said, "Jesus, you don't even recognize us?"

Rinrin said, "No. We never met."

Mal replied, "Neither do I…"

Julie bowed, "Julie Saunders."

Steffi smiled, "Steffi Matheson."

Mal smiled, "Hi, how are you?"

Rinrin said, "Good evening."

Mal smirked, "Well, you're lucky enough to find me out… But you're too late. I have everything under control, since I now own everything in your disposal…"

Farra barked, "Cut the crap! How do you explain THIS?"

She showed the envelope, as Mal asked, "Huh? What the?"

Rinrin trembled, "Oh, I, uh… Oh, god…"

She nervously twitched, as Farra growled at Rinrin, "Alright, you bitch! TALK!"

Heather stated, "Wait… Farra, since this is my daughter we're saving, _and_ our boss, better let me do it."

Mal said, "Go ahead. But I'm innocent."

Julie scolded, "Oh, no, tater. You stay, eh."

Heather cleared her throat and said, "AHEM! Gentlemen…"

 **SLAP!  
** She boomed, "Alright, you asshole c(BEEP)bag! What is this benefactor for your Mech Sisters?"

Rinrin pleaded, "ALRIGHT, I CONFESS! I was cosigned by a person I don't know of, and the letter you have was a message to oust you guys in AAW. But when I got the phone call, after I said that I didn't get the letter, she told me that I have my robots ruin you and she takes over… all for a financial grant that will set me up on easy street!"

The Gang Girls were confused, as Heather asked, "Wait… What the wha now?"

Mal barked, "You heard the girl! She's used by Mistress Makie… and the only reason she used the Mech Sisters was to run you out of business."

Steffi said, "Ooh… That really stings."

Heather said, "But that first invasion, with the Mech Sisters, she was trapped in the Cyber World! And YOU were held responsible for reprogramming the robots!"

Mal barked, "I _had_ to reprogram them to obey _me_! Why should Makie have all the fun?"

Julie said, "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but the caller was a woman. You wouldn't call Rinrin, because she was stuffed in a closet."

Rinrin said, "By him. He stole my robots, after I got the phone call, and then I couldn't break free. But after the turmoil ended, I radioed you guys, and was saved… and then there was that moment I forgot about."

Mal asked, "Yeah… What did you guys do?"

Farra scoffed, as Steffi barked, "That's _none of your goddamn business…_ "

Farra thought, "Well, that explains the note, _and_ how the Mech Sisters came to pass… and also how they were mysteriously activated…"

She asked, "When were these robots activated?"

Rinrin said, "Let's see… It was around the time Mistress Makie left the real world, and returned to the Cyber World."

Farra thought, "That happened, prior to Makie being abducted. She couldn't have done it… unless… unless she had backup, leading to Kanaka's disappearance…"

Rinrin said, "Oh, please don't arrest me, I'm just a pawn in her schemes."

Julie barked, "Aw, don't get your vagina stuffed in a panty problem, eh. You're okay with us. We're not here to arrest you."

Heather grabbed Mal's collar and snarled, "WHERE'S KANAKA?"

Mal gulped, "Meep…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the arms of June, Steven C arrived, as Luzer perched on a pool table. He said, "Good eve to you, young Steven."

Peter said, "DUDE! Check this shit out!"

June's arm area is like a personal arcade center, filed with 8-bit, 16-bit, and 32-bit games in arcade cabinets, a pool table, a DDR machine, and a couple of plush couches. It also has a minibar, full of June's favorite sodas – root beer and cream soda.

Bog said, "Ah, welcome, Mister Cooke. Grapplehook, the big fella, and I may have found a way to control little June's arms."

Grapplehook said, "Yes! We're standing on a network of neurotransmitters, and by forming biogenic connections between them, we can relay electrical impulses from dendrites in the brain to muscle tissue in the-!"

Peter asked, "Dude, is that _Twister_?"

Bog barked, "The _short_ version, Poindexter! The big one's brain matter is airheaded."

Peter and Luzer yelled, "HEY!"

Grapplehook sighed, "I can step on the panels to control the arms."

He and Bog were on a small white sheet with colorful circles, in a 6x6 grid. The colors go by pink, orange, green, purple, yellow, and blue. Peter said, "To reiterate, is that _Twister_?"

Steven C said, "No, Big Guy, it's more of a complex version, with June's arms at the controls."

Grapplehook stated, "Of course, you're going to activate the _manual override,_ first. The impulses come through that machine, over there."

He sees a blue machine, which flashes 8-bit displays of the colored circle and which body part must be controlled. Bog added, "I should warn you. The big one successfully solved two of them, but couldn't survive. You'll see it, to believe it."

Peter moaned, "Believe me. I wanted to do this, myself, but, damn!"

Steven C saluted, "NO probs, Big Guy! Steven Cooke is on it, so we can pick up big stuff, and stop Saxton Hale from roughing her up, even more."

Peter said, "Dude, since you're old, let _me_ worry about the Twister board, while you read the controls!"

Grapplehook said, "I have a bad back…"

Bog interrupted, "Nonsense. Grapplehook will need ALL my tentacles and appendages, in hopes of finishing this game."

Peter moaned, "Aw…"

Steven C approached the machine, as he said, "Alright, Big Guy, watch a pro!"

He thought aloud, "I happen to learn a lot about this game, including those video game reboots."

Peter said, as he replied, "You know, bro, I never played Family Game Night, in a while. It is good day to be giant man… when playing the Wii. Ahhh, I miss playing Mouse Trap, LIFE, Scrabble, and Monopoly, in video game form."

June Spore said, "Aw, you'll dream of them, if you-."

Luzer pecked the spore, as he barked, "Sic her, Luzer!"

June Spore barked, "OOW! OUCH! AGH! Never mind! Mean old buzzard…"

She left, as Steven C prepared. The June Spore appeared, as she said, "I wanna play!"

Steven C shooed her, as he said, "Leave me alone, Fake Bug! Lemme show you how it's done."

Grapplehook called, "What does it say? I cannot see it from here!"

The screen showed a foot with an L on it, and a yellow circle. He called, "Left leg, yellow!"

Grapplehook placed his leg on the yellow circle, as Bog said, "Let me know if you need extra marshmallow appendages. My tentacles should assist you."

Grapplehook said, "I guess the brain has stopped trying to work against us. I was concerned, since we're close to the speech center."

Steven C smiled, "See? Easy peasy!"

Peter said, "Yeah, good luck, dude."

He saw a hand with an R on it, and with a purple circle. He spoke, " _Left hand, yellow_."

Grapplehook said, "Will do!"

He placed his hand on, but Steven C said, "Wait a minute… That's not what I said."

Peter barked, "See? That tricked me, too!"

Bog said, "Are you sure you're saying it right?"

Steven C said, "Sorry. Lemme try again, and see what went wrong."

He thought, "I'm pretty sure that June's not using psychic ventriloquism to trick me."

Grapplehook barked, "Maybe _I_ should read the commands."

Bog replied, "Oh, compose yourself, Grapplehook. Besides, it'll take both our bodies to solve this."

Peter asked, "Dude, that's the problem. When I said it, it comes out wrong!"

He then said, "Maybe it's what you said, as the opposite."

Steven C asked, "WHAT?"

Peter said, "Just do it. I'll assist!"

An R hand and a blue circle appeared, as Steven C said, " _Left foot…_ "

Peter called, " _Right hand, blue!_ "

Grapplehook said, "Which one?"

Bog said, "The big one. He has the idea."

He had a great idea. Whatever Steven C says, Peter calls out the opposite of what he says… though, in a bit of a complex idea, Peter says what Steven C says, in reality, Steven C says what he really says, and Peter speaks what he said in the opposite manner. A crafty move, but a very clever trick.

Bog smiled, "Ah, _now_ we're getting somewhere."

June Spore whined, "NO! It's MY turn, now!"

Luzer shooed it away, as the next sign showed an R foot and a yellow circle. Steven C spoke, " _Right foot…_ "

Peter replied, " _Left hand, yellow_ …"

Grapplehook moved, as he said, "Will do!"

June appeared and said, "OH! This is like the final boss in _Armageddon II,_ where the katana leader wields his sword three times, and-!"

 **BONK!  
** Peter roared at Steven C, "WAKE UP! PUSH THAT CART!"

Bog called, "Listen to _him_ , not _her!_ Stay awake, or she'll bore you into a coma!"

Peter shooed the spore away, as he said, "Alright! One more, and we're all set!"

The next screen shows L foot and a blue circle. Peter called out, " _Left foot, blue!_ "

Grapplehook stretched, as he said, "Almost… got it… AGH! There!"

The game ended, as they used the Twister game to free June's manual override. Bog cheered, "Smashing job, Steven!"

Steven smiled, " _Right hand, yellow!_ "

Peter cried, "AGH! YOU IDIOT!"

Grapplehook stretched, as he called, "GOT IT!"

Bog cried, "NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Grapplehook cried, "THE ARMS! They are spasming out of control!"

Peter asked, "Whoa… What just happened?"

Steven C cried, "Oh, BONK!"

Peter barked, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

A computer voice called, "I've been hit. This wasn't. Supposed to happen."

A huge laser gun appeared, as Peter and Steven cried, "INCOMING!"

It opened its compartment, as it flashed a red light, and emitting toxic smog.

"OH, NO!" Grapplehook cried, "The radioactive brain core is expos-ed!"

The computer beeped, " _Your head will drop now. Fall off now._ "

Peter and Luzer coughed, as Steven C moaned, "No… We were… So close…"

Peter roared, "NOT ON MY WATCH!"

He held his hand out and roared, " ** _By the power of the Gem!_** "  
He held his arms out and cried, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He turned into Master, as Steven C passed out. He picked up Steven C, as he cried, "By the Gem! Grapplehook, Doctor Kensington, Luzer, let's depart to the stomach!"

They rushed out, as he said, "Come on, Steven… You can brave this… Wake up, man!"

They ran out of the arms area, as the computer slurred down, " _There is nothing you can do… and you ask yourself… who let… the owwwwwwwwls… oooooooooo…_ "

* * *

Steven was waking up, as he moaned, "Ungh, what happened? Farra? Kandy?"

He opened his eyes, as a June Spore was in front of him, "HELLO!"

He swatted her away, "ACK!"

She moaned, as she floated away, "Ah, fine. You and your gratefulness! I DID CPR!"

Bog said, "She was lying, actually. She did it to watch you sleep."

Steven C coughed, "Ungh… What the hell was that?"

Peter said, "Toxic gas. That radiation was too much for you. You passed out. Evidentially, I turned into Master, only to maintain enough oxygen to flee. Luzer's immune to the stuff, and even so, I couldn't transform him into Dark Hawk, right away."

Bog added, "And to add, Grapplehook and I are also immune to the gas. Looks like you're stuck with me, for another 100 years, amirite?"

Grapplehook sighed sadly, "Yes, my master…"

They left, as Bog concluded, "We shall return to our studies, but you MUST find someone who is immune to the gas, as does us."

Peter said, "Well, we need someone who is also immune to the radioactive gas. Some sucker will do. Know of someone?"

Steven C said, "Well, I don't know… Bryan, maybe? He _is_ Joanna's C.O., and has survived his employment in _Steffi's_. I wonder where he is."

Peter said, "Well, you think of something. Meanwhile, I'm going to assist Mizuki, up in the brain. Maybe she can find some other way to override her circuits."

"You're just going to kiss her."

"Nah. After that whole gassy experience, I'd rather help."

He left to the brain, as Steven C thought, "Well, I'm on my own… But how do I get to Bryan's call, in duty?"

 **XXXXX**

Heather slapped Mal around, as she roared, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Mal cried, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Farra asked, "Where is Kanaka?"

Mal yelled, "I DON'T KNOW!"

Julie cracked her knuckles and said, "Where is she?"

Steffi said, "You better tell us. She is so bloodthirsty, when she's in a breaking legs mood."

Mal shrieked, "I! **DON'T! HAVE! KANAKA!** "

He pleaded, "I DIDN'T TAKE HER! Sure, I plan on torturing her, for no good reason, and laugh at my success at it, but I'd never kidnap her."

Rinrin replied "He's right. And he couldn't have been my benefactor. The person you're looking for is-."

Steffi gasped, "WAIT! Shut up! Do you hear that?"

She heard a voice, as it was Bryan's. Steffi cried, "UP ON THE ROOF! COME ON!"

She ran off, in complete romance, as Julie followed, "Ah, hell!"

Farra barked, "We're done here, but THIS ISN'T OVER, MAL!"

Heather called, "YEAH! What she said."

They left, as Mal asked, "So, uh… Heh, heh… if this is a bad time, I should go?"

Rinrin replied, "Forgive me. It was unexpected… since you _did_ stole my Mech Sisters. But what's done is done."

Mal crept in the darkness, as he said, "Thank you for your time. As for The Gang, we _shall_ meet again… They haven't heard the last of me…"

He thought, "Maybe the Nevins girl, the drunken one, will be my victim now…"

He vanished, as Rinrin called on the phone, "Hello? Yeah, it's me. Look, I'm sorry, but…"

 **XXXXX**

On the roof, Bryan was talking to Sayo, as he said, "I don't know… Feels like we got things over our head, since we're from different worlds."

Sayo said, "No, don't tell me you're going away, again, baby. Not after we were so close to obtaining what you and I wanted… I _do_ love you, Bryan."

As it turns out, the letter from "S" is Sayo Aisaka, who has a crush on Bryan. He said, "Yeah, but that's another thing. It was kinda exciting, for the moment, but… I'm from Cy-Bo-Div, and you're from the Mahora Clan… and I'm human, and well, you're a ghost."

Sayo blushed, "But you can make out with a ghost, baby."

"Yeah, I don't think-. What was that?"

Footsteps were made, as Sayo gasped, "Uh, oh. I have to go. I mean, Steffi does admire you, and well, I still love you and all-."

The door busted open, as Heather appeared in shock. She stammered, "G-G-G-G-G-G-G… guh… guh…"

Farra said, "The word you're looking for… is _G-g-g-g-ghost_ …"

Sayo vanished, as she said, "OOPS! Call me!"

Steffi glared at him, as he said, "Uh, Steffi… What a surprise…"

Steffi held up a skillet, as she said, "Okay, you bastard… Why were you cooing with that ghost?"

Bryan said, "Look, _she_ was the one that sent me that letter, but it really wasn't meant to be, alright? Think about it."

Farra smiled, "Oh, I can think of two reasons."

She explained, halting Steffi, "So, why are you here? We were calling you, but suddenly you ran away. What gives?"

Bryan explained, "Look, I know all about Mistress Makie and Mal, since you guys arrived. And then you grew worried over Kanaka Nanase, after Agents Archer and Kane were kicked out of the CIA. So, I had Cy-Bo-Div hunt down the whereabouts of your boss, thanks to permission by AAW Head, Wade Barrett, and clearance from President Iizuka. If I come with you, you'd help me out?"

Farra nodded, "Tell me the exact whereabouts."

He gave the directions to the location of Kanaka Nanase's last location, as a pink and purple ship hovers passed them. As Farra thanked Bryan, a call came from Joanna. She said to him to meet her in Northwest Plaza, _inside_ the June Monster. Steven C said that he needs him, for an important case. Bryan agrees, as Farra said, "We'll handle this, ourselves. I'll have the BattleVan parked, the big black van, out there. You can drive all the way over there, but don't buff the paint."

Bryan smiled, "Oh, I won't, Agent Stevens. You, Agent Dunn, Miss Saunders, and Steffi will find Kanaka, and all this hell can finally be put to rest."

He saluted, as he left to find the BattleVan. Julie asked, "Uh, hey, blonde bimbo! How are WE supposed to go home now, eh?"

Farra smirked, "You forget… I'm _fully fly-by-night_. I have the Bird Wing!"

Heather groaned, "Oh, please. Just stay down."

She said, "Can we _just_ go and find Kanaka?"

Steffi smiled, "Well, as long as Kanaka will be found. What do we have to lose?"

Heather then said, as four girls appeared, in red jumpsuits, "May I make a suggestion? Run."

She pointed at them, as four of Makie's Roses appeared, preparing to fight. Farra sighed, "Oh, fuck."

* * *

Hours later, Bryan appeared in June's stomach, as Steven C said, "Hi, Bryan. Did Agents Yagi and Iizuka gave you the proper travel arrangements?"

Bryan said, "Yeah. And who knew that a corndog was a simple way to be digested. Luckily, I'm surprised that the girl can swallow food whole, without gaining weight or get fat."

Steven C huffed, "Everybody does. Anyway, Joanna is taking the controls, as you try to help out Monsieur Grapplehook, down in the arms area. Caution, there may be toxic radioactive gas inside."

Bryan said, "Oh, no sweat. What do I have to do, really?"

"Well, I want you to say what is on the screen, as you call it to Monsieur Grapplehook. However, June's ventriloquism will fool you and mess you up, so…"

"You want me to say the opposite?"

"That's about right."

"No sweat, Agent Cooke. I'm on it."

He went to June's Arms, as Grapplehook called, just minutes later, "You did it, Steven Cooke! The Cyber Cop's immunity is worth it, since he managed to survive the manual override! And he even solved it, even faster than you did!"

Steven C complained, "Yeah, but-! Hey! I solved it, first!"

Bog said, "No, that was the big one… and he assisted you, in case you're wondering."

Steven C nodded, as Bryan returned, fatigued and tired, coughing. He moaned, "Okay… Man… That gas was tricky… but I managed to fix your friend's arms. Now, all we need is to take her to Battery Park an-."

He collapsed, as Steven C cried, "BRYAN! You okay, homie?"

Bryan coughed, as he said, "Ungh… I had my experience in noxious gas… but radioactive gas takes the cake. Looks like ol' Bry is about to die on-duty."

Joanna replied from the radio, "NO! Sir, you cannot die!"

Steven C said, "Hang on! I'll send Mizuki to get you some medical help!"

Bryan coughed, as he said, "No, it's fine… It's a shame, though… I always wanted to die, while I am on-duty… and it looks like Chief Tsukamoto is giving me that…"

Steven C asked, "Chief Tsukamoto? I thought it was Chief Karasuma!"

"No. Chief Yakumo replaced him, after he retired…"

"YAKUMO?! NOT _THAT_ YAKUMO! The same Project Yamo animatronic gynoid that broke Steven Cooke's heart, long ago?! That same fucking robot that invaded Targus City with Project AM-Net?! THAT SAME YAKUMO?!"

"No! No… No… That was a _different_ Yakumo… _This_ Yakumo was next in line to be Chief of Cy-Bo-Div, and when Karasuma… retired… She, well… Joanna will fill you in, since… it was a month ago, since Agents Archer and Kane left the CIA…"

Steven C sighed, "Oh. Well, that figures."

Bryan concluded, in his final words, "But, hey, if a lot of people need something, then that weighs more than one newly-single deadbeat human, y'know?"

Steven C sniffled, "Good to hear, bro. Good to hear…"

Bryan croaked, gave out a death rattle, and died. Steven C saluted, as he said, " _Cyber_ , good buddy."

Joanna shrieked, from the legs, "BRYAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Asahi cried, "DAMN IT! Calm down! DO IT FOR HIM AND RUN!"

Joanna bawled, as she was running on the treadmill, "I AM! I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM DEATH! **BRYAN! I'M SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Peter called, from the brain, "Dude, what's her problem?"

Mizuki said, "I have no clue. Steven, what happened?"

Steven C said, "Bryan's dead. No pulse… but he sacrificed his life to save June."

Mizuki replied, "Good to hear, man. Anyway, about those arms…"

Grapplehook responded, from in the arms, "We're good to go. That Cyber Cop managed to unlock the arms."

Bog replied, "A noble sacrifice for the sake of humanity. Now, onward to Battery Park!"

Steven C said, "Cool. You get there, and I'll be at the brain."

He went to the brain, as we cut to the action. June Monster let go, as she was being controlled. Ayaka responded, "GUYS! What happened?"

Steven C responded, "Ayaka, we have the monster in complete control. We're heading towards Battery Park. Tell Mr. Hale to stand down, for the moment."

Saxton Hale boomed, "NO WAY, HIPPIE! Saxton Hale waits for NO Mann!"

Ayaka replied, "Attention, Mr. Hale, you let them fry out the brain, so we can operate on the tumor. Then, you can have your fun."

She signed off, as Ayaka heard a noise. She said, "What was that?"

She ran out, as Michelle gasped, "HEY, WAIT!"

She and A.J. ran out, as Steven N replied, "WAIT! What about the baby?"

Michelle gave the baby to Percival, as she said to him, "Come on, Bro! Time to see the _Chosen Choujin_ in action!"

Steven N smirked, "Ya damn right, sis!"  
 _Dynamite~! Dynamite~!_

Percival was stunned, as he held A.J., "Uh… Are you all trying for a Section Eight?"

He cried, "COME ON! What about the others?"

A.J. sobbed a bit, as he cooed him, "Easy, kiddo. Just under the bridge. That's a good little agent."

He got a radio signal, as Eri spoke, "Incoming call from your wife."

Farra cried, from the section of New North Havenbrook, "PERCIVAL! AYAKA! ANYONE! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! ROSES ON OUR RADAR! HELP!"

Heather yelled, "STEVEN, HONEY PIE! **SAVE ME!** "

Percival said, as he replied, "I'll be right over!"

He gave A.J. to Eri and said, "Here, Eri. Watch over this-! AGH! Damn it!"

He dashed off, as Eri asked, "Uh, sir?"

She blushed, as A.J. tugged at her pigtail. Superball asked, "Why are you in the care of Agent Kane's baby, ma'am?"

Eri replied, "I do not know…"

Percival was running down the halls, as he growled, "I knew something bad was going to happen. Farra, Heather, guys, help is on the way…"

A shadowy figure appeared, as he stepped out. It was Mal. He smiled, "Well, well… We meet again… you sneaky AAW Agent."

Percival growled, "MAL! You had to come here! HOW?"

Mal smiled, "Oh, when you got a distress call, it _was_ from Farra, but I traced it to here… in AAW HQ. So, then…"

Percival growled, "Oh, you asked for it, Mal! You will be sent home to your MAMA in a BOX!"

Mal glowed in a dark aura, as he said, "No, my friend… You will."

They prepared to fight, as we cut to outside. June Monster arrives in Battery Park, as Steven C called, "Good work, guys! We managed to bring June here!"

Peter asked, "So, now what?"

Asahi called, "Strutting sequence engaged! Let's do this with some style, people!"

Mizuki said, "Okay. Grapplehook, Kensington, grab each battery with one hand."

Grapplehook called, "Roger that, Miss Takase. Beginning the electrocution sequence!"

June Monster growled, "Grah?"

Steven C said, "It's for your own good, Junebug."

Her arms were on each battery, as-.  
 **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
** June Monster collapsed, as electric waves succumbed into her. She was smoking profusely, but was still alive. Mizuki asked, "Did it work?"

Peter replied, "Hang on! I'll check the door."

Steven C called, "Never mind that. I'm going in."

He headed to the brain area, as Peter saluted, "Man, I don't know how you did it, but, DAMN! Steven Cooke's a master strategist!"

Mizuki said, "Well, we managed to block out June's psychic powers, but we _still_ have to shut off the medulla oblongata."

Steven C replied, "Steven Cooke feels like we're succeeding in a mission that Archer and his friends failed in."

Asahi called, "Uh, guys… I am contacting Ayaka, but no call. Agent Superball said that they left, for some reason. Luckily, Eri has A.J."

Steven C asked, but then sighed, "I don't even wanna know. Whatever it is, we'll save the day!"

He approached the door, as the scene freezes in place.

" _Ah, ah, ah._ " The narrator said, " _Not so fast, my friends. Have you figured it out, soon enough? Don't worry. You have plenty of time left, until the next chapter. Stay tuned, my friends… because this story is close to being over, as we reveal the betrayer of The Gang…_ "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class_

 ** _Need a Dispenser, here! –_** _said by ALL the mercs, usually to call for Engineer to place a Dispenser, Sentry, or Teleporter; this phrase is usually from the Scout_

 ** _GOTTA Move that gear up! –_** _As said by Engineer, as he carries his Machine_

 ** _Heck No –_** _As said by Engineer_

 ** _AHEM! Gentlemen… –_** _as said by Spy_

 ** _It is good day to be giant man! –_** _as said by Heavy_

 ** _PUSH THAT CART! –_** _as said by Heavy, when ordering to push a cart, during battles_

 ** _BONK! –_** _Scout's trademark phrase, usually hitting opponents with his bat_

 ** _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! –_** _as said by Heavy_

 ** _INCOMING! –_** _as said by ALL the Mercs_

 ** _Oh, please, just stay down_** _and **May I make a suggestion? Run! –** both phrases by Spy_

 ** _Are you all Trying for a Section Eight?, Damn it!,_** _and **You will be sent home to your mama in a box! –** all said by Soldier_


	30. Gang Q&A Conclusion

**_AAW Public Service Film - #KL3353  
"How Not to be Seen" by B-Squad Agent Heather Dunn_**

* * *

A view of a huge school building is shown, as Heather narrates from off-screen.  
"In this film, in acts of dangerous and bizarre moments, people cannot be seen, or they will be found and killed, by unknown terrorists, or something out of a monster movie, like zombies, ghouls, or a huge Kodiak marmoset.  
The school building you are seeing has 47 people. _None_ of them can be seen. In this film, we will show you how _NOT_ to be seen.  
This is P.E. Teacher, Mr. Koriyama, from Yagami High. He is being hunted down for being a complete asshole, and that he struck a mafia hitman with his bamboo stick, and gave a booming lecture of doing his job. Because of this, HE is marked for death, and cannot be seen. Now, I'm going to ask him to stand up. Mr. Koriyama, would you stand up, please?"

Koriyama, a huge man in a gray shirt, appeared from the second floor window.

 **BANG!  
** He is killed by a sniper bullet to the head. Heather narrates.  
" _This_ demonstrates the value of _not_ being seen."

The scene cuts to Ocean Shores, and an empty beach diner, the Shore Shack.  
"This is the Shore Shack, a peaceful beach café, near California. Mr. Tito Rocket cannot be seen. He is charged for punishing his children, for no good reason… and that he owes a loan shark $500, 200 Pounds, 35 Yen, 12 Euros, and a cheese sandwich. _Yes, it's an ancient joke_. Mr. Rocket, will you please stand up?"

A man in a white chef's outfit, a blue hat, and tan skin, appeared from far away, in the kitchen.

 **BANG!  
** Tito is killed with a sniper bullet.

Cut to the Cul-de-Sac, as Heather narrates.  
"Next, we have Mister Jimmy of the Cul-de-Sac. He is charged for abusing three boys for scamming and tricking, and that he owes the wanted criminals, The Kanker Sisters, a favor, for payback on the scams. And that favor has been that he is to do their chores for one week, immediately. However, HE cannot be seen, since he has not come out for _three_ weeks. Jimmy, stand up, please."

Nothing.

"Mr. Jimmy has learned that he is not stupid, and knows that he cannot be seen, at all, following the most important rule – _NOT_ to stand up. However, we _do_ know where he lives."

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Jimmy's house exploded into burning cinders and debris.

Cut to three crates, near a small field in Langley Falls.  
"Ms. Francine Smith of Langley Falls, Virginia, is charged for 12 accounts of being a super fucking bitch, and is marked for dead by the CIA, for unknown reasons. She has chosen to present us with a _poser_. We do not know which box she is behind. But, we're going to find out."

 **BOOOOOOM!  
** The left crate exploded into a fiery ember.

 **BOOOOOOOOM!  
** The right crate exploded into a ball of fire.

 **BOOOOOOM!  
AAAAAAAGH!  
**The center crate exploded, as a woman screams the _Wilhelm Scream_ , reduced to bloody chunks.

"Yes. She was hiding in the middle crate."

Heather narrates, as we cut to a grassy area in Quahog.  
"Now, here we have Mr. Peter Griffin of Quahog, Rhode Island, who has chosen to conceal himself really well… but…"  
 **FRRRT!  
** "He makes the mistake of farting really loudly. Now, we would know where the smell came from. He could be almost anywhere. He could be squatting down in his car, inside the water barrel, beneath a huge pile of leaves, up in the birch tree, concealed in the hollows, or crouched behind any one of a hundred bushes. But, thanks to our extrasensory smell of perception, we happen to know…"  
 **BOOOOOOOM!  
** "…that he was obviously inside the water barrel."

Peter's corpse was in pieces, strewn around, from inside the destroyed barrel.

Cut to a small house on an island, as Heather narrates.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hiro Nohara have chosen a cunning way of NOT being seen. They are both charged with racist slurs, stereotypical parenting skills, and public indecency. When we called their house, we have found that they have gone on 2 weeks' vacation. They have not left a forwarding address, and have sealed the doors and windows shut. However, a neighbor told us where they were."

 **BOOOOOOM!  
** The island house was destroyed. Hiro & Mitzi scream in pain, killed in the process.

Heather said, as a woman in black hair and a purple blouse waved to the camera, "And here is the neighbor that told us where they were…"

 **BOOOOOOM!  
** The woman is killed in the explosion.

Heather said, as it cuts to the woman's complex apartments, "Nobody likes a clever dick. And here's where she lives…"  
 **BOOOOOOOM!  
** The apartment building exploded.

Heather continued, as it showed a small city in Japan, "And this is where she was born in…"  
 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** The city exploded in a cataclysmic explosion.

Heather continued to narrate, as buildings in Woodcrest are being destroyed, in a huge montage, "And this is where A Pimp Named Slickback lives, who refuses to speak with us… and so did this gentleman, here… and this guy here… and here… and of course, here…"

A montage of mushroom clouds is shown, as she continued, "and then Manchester… The West Midlands…  
Spain!  
CHINA! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

A voice cried, "UGH! TURN IT OFF!"

The film ended, as Scarlet glared at Heather, "Agent Dunn… What have you to say of this _inane_ and _outrageous_ film you made?"

Heather blushed, as she said, by the film screen, "Uh… That film?"

Scarlet roared, "YES!"

She added, "Are we even spoofing _Monty Python_?"

Heather replied, "It shows how _not_ to be seen _,_ even if wanted by AAW, or any local organization, for evading crimes. Plus, no one was completely harmed in the making of this film."

Scarlet giggled, "Uh-huh. And I see that you would destroy different countries to do so?"

Heather winked, "You bet I do!"

She stammered, "Uh… I think I went too far…"

Scarlet yelled, " **TOO FAR?!** DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT WE WOULD HAVE, IF YOU DID ALL THAT, YOU MORON?"

Heather giggled in blushes, as Scarlet giggles in malice, "Don't look at _me_ …"

 **WHACK!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
Scarlet whacked Heather with a steel paper fan to the skull.

* * *

 ** _And now for something completely different…_**

* * *

 ** _EXE-Tra 06  
Heather Dunn's Q&A  
(Gang's Q&A – Part 6 of 6)_**

* * *

Heather waved to the 4th wall, "Hey, everyone~! We're coming close to the end~! In fact, we've come the best Gang member for last. ME!"

Farra said, off-screen, "HAH! You're only saved for last, because of June."

Heather snuffed, "Yeah, yeah… At least _I'm_ in The Gang, not her."

Heather held up a bag of fan mail, as she said, "Yeah… This is all I have. I'm not a popular Gang Member. Being an original member is great and all, but being overshadowed by my friends, it's awful. Anyway…"

 ** _Question – How long have you been with The Gang?  
_** (Heather): Well, we started in 1994… then I was pregnant with June, and left in 2001… they rejoined in 2009, couple years after I had Beth… and left for a while. And that was it… So, possibly about… 15 years!

(Asahi calculated)

(Asahi): She's right.

 ** _Question – Are you really blonde?  
_** (Heather): Oh, yeah. I'm a natural blonde, and with beautiful hair. Of course, I chanced to make my hair in different shades, like brunette, auburn, black, and even dirty blonde. But me, I prefer the good old-fashioned color of cornflower. A very lovely blonde color.

(Farra, o.s.): Uh, cornflower's a bluish color.

(Heather pauses)

(Heather): Then… golden blonde?

 ** _Question – What made you possess to do the drums?  
_** (Heather): Well, it's simply a way to beat off my deep inner demons. I, uh, have father issues, since he married Percival's mother. But moreover, I'm an excellent drummer.

 ** _Question – What do you think of your role as Supporting Cast?  
_** (Heather): It's good. But I longed to be in a Main Protagonist role.

 ** _Question – Have you and Percival ever been in a romantic link, long ago?  
_** (Heather): Uh, dude… This is NOT _Marmalade Boy_ , and we're just stepsiblings. Plus, he's a nerd.

(Percival, o.s.): HEY!

 ** _Question – Who are your idols?  
_** (Heather): Well, back when The Gang was formed… Britney Spears. She was blonde, like me… and we're from different lands. She's a Cajun, I'm a Bluegrass…  
Well, sort of. I was born in Lansing.

 ** _Question – Why do you not like being called "Tawdry"?  
_** (Heather glares at the 4th wall)

 ** _Question – How did you learn your wig trick?  
_** (Heather): You mean my sister's wig trick? It's a long story, but a very convincing art.  
Years after The Gang broke up, first time around, before she had a career in boxing, Lorna was teaching me how to become a doll, in photos. Lorna was a fetish for dolls, including the life-sized ones. So, in 2003, around the time I had Junior, Lorna suggested that I become her personal dolly. Those photos of me, in short and long hair, they were all fake ones. This blue short bob, it was taken around the summer. Lorna had this trick to make me a doll, with interchangeable hair. I had a surplus of wigs that Lorna loaned me. Also, she taught me how to be so stiff and lifelike, as a doll.  
Here's an interesting fact: Lorna used a bald cap on my head, to make me look like I am a premade mannequin. She doesn't look like it, but Lorna used to be a makeup artisan, learning from Hollywood's finest, who learned about movie magic. When she stopped doing it, she passed it to me and made me learn about the tricks and tips into costume magic.  
And so, now you see about the-.

Heather poses in the backstage area, in a long reddish hairstyle, holding her left arm up, and in a calm stance. Silence was made, as she remained a mannequin.

(Heather, narrating): _Of course, there was also a reason I took the Ultimate Mannequin Challenge, last year_.

 ** _Question – How do you feel about your daughters taking the spotlight, for once?  
_** (Heather, back in her seat): Well, Junior and Beth needed air time, and they are valuable members of the Nevins Family. I'm NOT a Nevins, per se, but they are from their father's side. Also…  
Expect to have Beth be like JoJo, one day.

 ** _Question – Any easy hobbies you do for a living?  
_** (Heather): I'm a collector. In fact, I love to collect pink things. Pink's my favorite color. But I ain't no frilly pussy! I'm feminine, but I am not _that_ girly.

 ** _Question – Has June & Beth ever gone on an adventure, or anything similar to The Gang?  
_**(Heather): Hmm… Not that I know of. Lemme see… Well, there was that one time…

* * *

June and Beth were in the playground, as they were sharing some cheese and crackers. June said that it's better than cookies, and their mother detests cheese.

Beth replied, "Mama hates cheese?"

"Yes. I don't see why she turned down milk… What of pizza? And cake? And delicious mozzarella sticks that Dad used to buy us?"

Beth moaned, "Aw… I'm hungry…"

As they share some crackers, a boy in a blue shirt and yellow shorts, in red hair, bellowed, "Oh, look! A bunch of commoners from England! You dare come here to OUR soil?"

June snuffed, "Pathetic. I can see why you children are so childish."

She called out, "I say, you young boy. That was rude of you to call us commoners from England, seeing we're born here in the USA. You have no crust for manners."

Beth stuck her tongue out and said, "BLEH!"

"Who decided to have that stinking brat in this park? That girl should even be allowed here, by her mother!" He laughed, "This is McNulty territory, and I am Timmy McNulty!"

June growled, "Jerk! I am her sister!"

Timmy laughed, "Way to act like a big sister, four-eyes!"

Beth whispered, "Don't trifle with us. I warn you."

June growled, as she raised her hand, "You little punk! Kids like you don't treat people who are older than you, like that!"

Beth said, as she halted her, "Sis, let me. I know that he insulted me… but I refused to be treated like dirt. This kid besmirched our good name. And he started it, insulting me. Let me do the honors, myself."

June smiled, "She's all yours. I forget that you have Dad's intimidating soul."

Timmy laughed, "That's a rich laugh! Okay, kid! How about being shoved in sand, after I shovel sand in your diaper?"

He shoved her down into the ground, and laughed at her. He ran for his pail and shovel, as Beth called out, "LET ME HELP~! You're looking for that shovel of yours? Your pail with it is near the teeter-totter, on your left!"

Timmy turned around and looked at the teeter-totter. He gasped, as he found his shovel and pail, "WHAT? NO WAY! Kid's psychic, or she just found my pail! Well, it doesn't matter… NO ONE trumps a McNulty!"

Beth then called out, "Next, you're going to say… " _You brat! You must've spotted it, before I could get to it!_ "

Timmy cried, "You brat! You must've spotted it, before I could get to it!"

He gasped in shock, as well as June, as Beth replied, "Judging by the abrasions of sand in your shorts, you happen to bully kids, before. Oh, let's not forget the grape juice on your shirt. But that juice is NOT yours, so it's obvious that you stole it from that boy, over there! Since you were thirsty, and from what I hear that your Mum cut your snack privileges, I figured you would resort to your bad boy tricks."

Timmy shrieked, as a boy was crying for his grape juice. He cried, "You… What are you?"

Beth has her Grandfather's psychic abilities, similar to the fabled _Joseph Joestar_. Beth continued, "And then, after you drank all his juice, and ate his cookies, you give that poor little guy the sand treatment, and foolishly left your bucket of sand on the see-saw. See?"

Timmy growled, as Beth then said, holding up her crackers, "For my next glimpse into the future, you will now say " _So what, you dumb baby? No one tattles on a McNulty!_ "

Timmy roared, as he marched to her, "SO WHAT, you dumb baby? NO ONE tattles on a McNulty! And now, YOUR COOKIES ARE MINE!"

He snatched the crackers and ate them all up. Beth said, "Sorry. You didn't take them."

He laughed, "See? I like how they taste like chocolate chip and cheese!"

He gagged, "URK! Cheese?!"

Beth said, as she held up the real crackers, "What did you take? I certainly wasn't eating cookies, at all… or for that matter, these aren't cookies that you snatched."

Timmy cried, as he saw the crackers, "OH, MY GOD!"

Beth barked, as Timmy was spitting out the fake crackers, "I can predict _anything_ and _everything_ you can dish out from that feeble brain of yours, ya brat! Do you understand me? You're a McNulty, who stands for perfection, by any means necessary. I'm a Nevins, who stands for justice, even if wrong meets right."

Timmy bawled, as he ran away. The kids in the playground cheered, as they applauded. Beth smiled, as she had her crackers. June said, "That was amazing! You showed that jerk what happens when you piss a Nevins off."

Beth replied, "Well, I don't even know what I was doing. He didn't eat my crackers."

June asked, "Hold on… What _did_ he eat?"

Beth grinned, as she held up old foam rubber. She said, "Just a trick that I learned from Daddy."

June cried, "SO, THAT'S WHERE DAD'S COASTERS WENT! BETH, YOU THIEF!"

* * *

Heather said, as she was worried and concerned, "Funny… Come to think of it… June told me that Beth was playing with Steven's coasters, and a child stole them from her and devoured them, at the time. I mean, no one eats foam rubber. Steven got those from an old pawn shop in England, and were useless knick-knacks. But I never heard of that McNulty kid.  
From what I hear, he's already in a three-year coma, after dizzy spells. At least the park was peaceful."

The others were stunned, as Heather asked, "What?"

* * *

( _TF2 Closing Theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _This concludes our Gang Q &A segments. Stay tuned to the rest of our story, as we conclude… "The EXE Files"._**


	31. Episode 5 Part 4

The Narrator said, as she was in her desk, " _Welcome back, my friends. At long last, we are near the climax, as we are near the end of our colossal story of epic proportions… Have you solved our mystery? I'll give you one more moment to check your work._ "

The scene returned to normal, as the Narrator continued, " _Well, the villain's identity has been revealed, before the story began. Now then, have you figured it out, yet? Let's review the final suspects in this story. These are my Top 5 choices…  
First off, we have Monsieur Grapplehook and Dr. Kensington, refugees from the dark realm of the past…  
Suspect number two is Mistress Makie Sasaki, a girl gone psycho, all for her sensational lust of the Files of Power…  
Suspect number three is-_."

Suddenly, the door opened, as Steven C appeared from the white light. He called out, "HEY, HOMIES! Yo! Anybody here?"

The narrator barked, "Do you mind? I'm trying to-!"

She grumbled, as she complained, "Oh, that's just great, you loser! _NOW_ you just ruined it!"

Steven C said, "Sorry, Steven Cooke was curious on what's inside the brain area, and the possible mastermind behind this-. Wait a sec, what are _you_ doing inside her brain, and who the wha are you?"

The Narrator said, "Me? I'm _not_ inside June's brain…"

She cackled, "I _am_ June's Brain!"

Steven C was confused, as he asked, "Wait… So, June's brain is a monochromatic fey British lady? You remind of Maho Izawa of _Season 4_."

The woman said, "Well, not the entire brain, perhaps. Just a part of it that matters. I am called, as Freud calls it, the " _Superego_ ", but I hate to sound boastful."

He said, "NO problem, uh, Ego. Anyway, where's the medulla oblongata switch?"

"Over there, right behind me. But fancy a chat, first? I do believe you have so much to ask me about."  
"Well, I suppose so. But Steven Cooke wouldn't like this. Plus, being in monochrome doesn't suit me well."

"Oh, you'll get used to it, one day. Think of the return of black and white movies on the big screen. But I doubt you would approve it. No one does. So, what would you like to ask?"

Steven said, "Well, I never knew June _had_ a superego."

She barked, sarcastically, "Yeah, well, you are a liar. I mean, you told that The Gang was from an island, and six survived the storm. So how come five of the others are there?"

Steven C said, "Hey, hey. No need for sarcasm."

"Forgive me, sir. I was lashing out, not to get my vagina in a bunch. But you of all people should be able to understand my frustration, after years of being partnered by a young girl with pure id. I always tried to encourage her of the finer arts: literature, painting, fine dining, beatboxing, classical music… Trust me, the girl's genes are from her mother's. But I was always ignored."

"I see. Sorry to hear that. But Steven Cooke is here, anyway, to stop your master plan to take over the world!"

"Take over the world? Why would I want to do that? Having to hear a girl's endless singing and prancing about, while performing with her dolls? No… I'd rather want to see it all end, to end my prolonged suffering… A nuclear explosion that will wipe out the entire city will seem to be a spectacular way to go."

"You mean you're going to let the city be destroyed, because June isn't more highbrow?"

"Steven, Steven… You know the old saying… _Idle hands are the Devil's Playthings…_ but the matter of it seems _far, far worse_ … _An Idle Fanfic is the_ _Devil's Creepypasta:_ a story for the most vapid, horrible, and destructive fanfictions to be made real… I mean, it worked for _Tokyo Magnitude 8.0_ , and we _all_ knew what happened next."

Steven C nodded, "Deep, but very insulting…"

Ego laughed, "Didn't think I'd be able to work the title in, did ya? I was calling it " _Gang EXE_ ", but damned the rule of killing off _main characters AND_ the mutilation. I did fancy Farra's transformation as Floné, in _Season 6_ , didn't I?"

"I didn't."

"I thought so. You're nothing but a sissy. No wonder you never retaliate against Farra."

"Steven Cooke is used to her throttles. At least _she's_ not evil, but it sounds like you're just rationalizing away every evil decision you make, only to convince yourself it's right."

"Well, granted, I am _not_ very evil. But, fuck yeah! _Superego! Super! EGO!_ It's what I do!"

"Granted… But you lie about being a Superego!"

Superego said, as she sighed, "It's true. Only, I take this form as Maho Izawa, as Neo Model, from that play you guys rebooted called " _Steel Snow_ ". That's just my physical form. But in reality, I am not just a Superego; I'm somehow her highbrow imaginary friend, when she was 6."

"Ew, really? Because I call it bullshit."

"Bullshit, it is not. I _am_ her imaginary friend, who doubles as a manifestation of the super-ego of a girl, mutated into a gigantic beast by a filebox filled with secret and corrupt files from another dimension. Sometimes the _simplest_ answer is the _correct_ one."

Steven C nodded, as he turned off the medulla oblongata. He then asked, "Okay, thanks for your time. But Steven Cooke wants to know just _one thing_ from you. Were _you_ the cause of June's psychic powers?"

Superego replied, "Oh, no. She was blessed with the gift, all along. Granted it was an _ESP Perk_ , but the whole _Saki Hanajima_ thing is just a mind link to the heavens. I mean, Hanajima _is_ dead, after all. It was a gift of incalculable power."

He barked, "It was just shape-shifting, mind-reading, and teleportation!"

She boasted, "In all the universe, the only power beyond the mind's comprehension… is the power of the mind. And how did June used that power? To explore the mysteries of the infinite? NO! To put the smackdown on a host of petty criminals, assisting her mother and her friends… like you. Such a disappointment; a disappointment that has to be… corrected."

Steven C huffed, as he said, "Well, I'm done talking to you. Steven Cooke needs to save Junebug, right now."

Superego smiled, as she sat down by her desk, "You'll be back. You only have… _tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock…_ until 6am. And it's now _Midnight_."

Steven C barked, "I got Peter and Mizuki on the tumor. I've shut it off, and that tumor will be fixed, and YOU'RE going to HELP US!"

She replied, "Steven… Even so, I wanted to help you, but it's far too late. June's powers have reached critical levels, and it's only a matter of time, before her brains catch on fire and _explode_."

Steven C gasped, "No… You mean like over-working the brain?"

"As a way, yes."

"Then, we'll use her psychic ESP Perk Powers!"

"But how? The Files of Power were all destroyed. All that was left is the items in her memories. But alas, all were erased are by a sudden jolt of electricity. Oh… wait… Oh, dear. Did _you_ do that? How ironic."

"Wait, you mean _most_ of the EXE Factors were survived?"

"In her memories, but see that astral projector, over there?"

She showed a huge DVD Projector, similar to the one in _Act II_ , and concluded, "It may be useful to help, but it's for all the good _that_ will do you."

He went to the door, as he said, "Well, if it'll snap June back to normal, and back to her psychic ways, I'll get back to you, in case anything goes awry."

He left, as he returned to the brain area, in living color. He smiled and said, "Ah, _The Gang_ is brought to you, again, in living color."

Mizuki asked, "Where have you been?"

Steven C said, "Well, I shut off the medulla oblongata, and getting ready for the operation."

Mizuki smiled, "Great work, Steven. Now, a few slices and we'll have those motherfuckers out, in time!"

Peter asked, "Wait… Are you sure it'll work?"

Mizuki smirked evilly, as her hand produced a scalpel, "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

She prepared the operation, as she lunged at June's tumor.

"WAIT!" Grapplehook cried, as Mizuki stopped.

Peter asked, "DUDE! What the hell's wrong _now_?"

Bog replied, "I'm afraid it's gotten a lot worse off. It appears that June's tumor is now infected with dark matter."

Peter cried, "COME ONNNNNNNNNNNN! We shut off June's brain, and now we have everything under control! WHY CAN'T WE OPERATE ON A FUCKING TUMOR?"

Asahi replied, "To be honest, dark matter in a tumor _is_ very bad."

Mizuki groaned, "AGH! Is there a point to your lives?"

Steven C asked, "But you can make it better, right? Heather's going to lose her daughter, psychic powers or not. And worst off, Beth will lose a sister."

Grapplehook said, "NO earthly tools can remove dark matter. Believe me. I tried."

Steven C grumbled, as Joanna said, "I'm sorry, Steven."

Steven C gasped, "WAIT! The EXE Factors! We can still use that toy robot Michelle found, and destroy that fucking tumor!"

Peter barked, "Wait, rewind! Wasn't all the EXE Factors destroyed, already?"

Bog growled, "Destroyed? No, I can still sense those evil dastardly things around… somewhere in the city…"

Grapplehook stated, " _Someone_ must've recovered the pieces from the _Statue of Lizardy_ , and reassembled it."

Steven C stated, "And I think we know who the damned psychic toy collector is…"

The Gang barked, as they agreed, "MISTRESS MAKIE!"

Peter said, "OF COURSE! We have not seen Makie, since she hid, and then was enthralled by that demonic dummy; and she must've reassembled the Dark Dimension Destroyer, in order to obtain at least _one_ of the Files of Power."

Asahi replied, "It's no joke. This Makie Sasaki will do _anything_ for world conquest."

Steven C said, "Right. I'm going back in, just to think of a plan. I'll explain later. Once we have everything set, we find Makie, and _finally_ expel that Jerkasaurus, once and for all!"

Mizuki smirked, "Oh, I like that, Steven. Good luck."

He went back inside, as Peter whispered, "Makie… The Files of Power… I knew that there was someone missing…"

Grapplehook replied, "Well, it could've been that other evil poltroon, the one called "Mal"!"

Mizuki said, "Hmm, maybe him, too. But he wouldn't be greedy for the Files of Power, now would he?"

 **XXXXX**

Mal was battling Percival, as he was pinned down by Mal's dark aura. He spoke, "You have been defeated, mortal! I _will_ exact my revenge!"

Percival got up and kicked him down, with a swift kick to the legs. Mal was being trampled, as Eri appeared, "Uh, sir, you have a call from Miss Farra!"

Mal has Percival in a headlock, as he cried, "Damn it! Eri, tell her that I'm busy!"

"But sir… OH!"

"ERI! RUN!"

Mal dropped Percival, as he stared down and the robot blonde, who was still holding A.J. He smirked, "Well, well, well. You again, the blonde android… And I see that you have a baby… A baby that I can spook?"

Eri said, "She's not mine. She belongs to-."

Mal smiled, "I'll make you a deal, my dear…"

"Eri."

"Right. Eri. Give me the baby, and I'll let you live."

"Ooh… I cannot. Miss Nevins has ordered me to care for Agent Kane's child."

"Who's Agent Kane?"

 **CLICK!  
** " _This_ Agent Kane, asshole." Lana aimed her Tec-9 at Mal, as she smirked, "So, _you're_ Mal."

Mal barked, "Oh, come on, already! Everyone knows who I am, now!"

Archer said, "Jesus, kid, for someone who escaped Juvie, you had a harsh life."

Mal sneered, "Unlike you, you fatherless, prep schooled, drunken, racist, sexist, dime-a-dozen waste of space."

He gasped, as Pam laughed, "OH, SNAP! He got you good, Archer!"

Archer roared, "PAM! I swear to god, if you don't knock it off-!"

Percival roared, "YOU MAGGOTS! GET THAT MAL! GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

Lana said, "We will, if you'd shut up! SPREAD OUT!"

Archer and everyone else, including Ray in his wheelchair, surrounded Mal. Lana called to Eri, "You, blonde cyborg."

"Android."

"Whatever."

"Yes?"

"Get A.J. out of here."

"Yes, ma'am."

She dashed off, as Pam cracked her knuckles, Cheryl/Carol laughed, Ray glared at Mal, Krieger did a mild stance, Archer aims his gun, Lana at Mal with her Tec-9, and Cyril, well, still fidgeting. Percival said, as he was getting up, "Go easy on him…"

Pam smiled, "Don't worry, Agent Gaynes."

Carol/Cheryl roared, "GET HIM!"

"Uh-oh!" Mal cried.

Archer and crew tackled him down, as they clawed at Mal. However, inside the huge fighting cloud, Mal slinked out, as he whistled _In the Halls of the Mountain King_. Percival called out, "WAIT! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! WAIT A MINUTE!"

He hollered, " **WAIT A MINUTE!** "

They stopped, as Percival smiled, "That was an amazing killing spree…"

He roared, "BY! THE! OTHER! TEAM! ****MAL'S GETTING AWAY! YOU IDIOTS!"

Lana cried, "Holy shit! He's going outside!"

Archer cried, "GODDAMN IT! **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!** "

Malory shrilled, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

Archer barked, "Mother?! Ugh-! GODDAMN IT! **NOT YOU!** "

Malory cried, "Well, you called me _Mal_! Ass."

Lana roared, "NOT as in MALORY!"

Malory said, "Well, I don't see why you'd ask me, but-."

Ray yelled, "Wha-? GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

They ran past Malory, as Percival said, "Long story! Can't explain! RIGHT FACE!"

He did a _Soldier War Cry_ , "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" and then left. Malory took a sip of whiskey and said, "Idiots… Surrounded by idiots… and Kanaka is still a no-show… What a brutish bunch of reckless morons… quite the accompany to act like such devoted and inadequ-."

Superball said, "Miss Archer, if you would be so kind, in Mr. Nevins' favor, if you do not gloat or speak like a boss, in more than 25 words."

Malory huffed, "Oh, shut up." And then sipped her drink. She huffed, "Like _you're_ useful."

Superball said, "I'm going to launch the nuclear bomb, coming up, in about five hours."

Malory said, "Why not launch it _now_?"

Superball said, "Sorry, ma'am. The Gang is still inside the body of June Nevins, while the second The Gang is in New North Havenbrook. And time is of the essence."

Malory smirked, but then gasped, "Oh, my god!"

She barked, "Why did I have a drink, with NO ice?!"

 **XXXXX**

Michelle and Steven N looked outside, as Makie's ship was landing. She called to the Nevinses, "Well, hello, Steven and Michelle Nevins. How adequate of you to appear, in my presence. I am Mistress Makie… Your future ruler of this land!"

Steven N barked, "Makie, Steven Nevins wants to ask what the fuck you're doing in this sort of predicament!"

Makie said, "Simple, really… I've come… to RULE THE CITIES-!"

 **SMASH!  
** "AAAGH!" Her ship was rammed by Saxton Hale, plowing with the June Monster. She griped, "OH, COME ON! DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME? AND WHO IS THAT? Is that an Australian Muscle Man?"

Ayaka cried, "MAKIE! WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

Makie cried, "Ayaka? Ayaka Yukihiro?! I thought you were dead!"

"I _am_ dead… I lie, I'm not. BUT THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh, just having fun…"

She then bellowed, "MINIONS! SEIZE THEM!"

A bunch of Roses appear, as Ayaka gasped, "They… THEY LOOK LIKE-! No…"

They all had Ayaka's face, body, and hair, dressed in blue and white jumpsuits. Makie laughed, as Steven N and Michelle prepared to fight. Ayaka sobbed, "No… Clones of _ME?!_ But how?"

Makie smiled, "It's really simple, Ayaka… I have happen to hijacked your little _cloning operation_ , while The Fools were regrouping with the Little One. Luckily, I managed to escape, after the whole museum fiasco."

 _Makie was behind a brick wall, following the end of Act III. She narrated, "After Mal escaped, and The Fools possibly with the Devil's Fileware, I hid, until the time was right, in a city called "Northwest Plaza". It was a perfect hiding place to regroup… Until YOU came along…"_

 _Ayaka went into a secret tunnel, as Makie, in stealth, followed. She continued, "In no time at all, I found out that YOU were cloned into robots, in case the real you dies, and had to be replaced. Crafty little demon. As soon as I was about to attack, YES, to deliver the final blow… everything went black."_

 _Johnny Ho-Tep's voice spoke, "HALTZEN! MAKARAM!"_

 _Makie spoke in a hypnotic tone, "Yes, Master…"_

 _Makie continued, as she went to the control panel, "At first, I didn't understand, until Hanajima's mind meld got to me… and with it, I somehow learned that you escaped, after the spell was lifted!"_

Makie continued, as the ship hovered, "I was to plot my revenge on you, Ayaka, and deal with the interlopers, The Gang! But fate had praised me, as I learned about your cloning operation, and you left it, with ME in it, all alone!"

Michelle said, "And it was _your_ crafty sneakiness that made you create Ayaka Clones!"

The Ayakas beeped, "HAIL! Hail, Mistress Makie! She is a success at being Makie!"

Makie cackled, as she said, "You see? There is NO chance left, for any of you! With my brand new army of Ayaka-Bots, aside from the army of Roses I have salvaged, and with this toy robot that I found in the Statue…"

She held up the Dark Dimension Destroyer, in one piece, and concluded, " _NOTHING_ can stop me now… Not even your pathetic heroes, The Gang, can save you!"

She then insisted, "And since you can destroy these Ayakas, easily, Steven Nevins… Don't worry, you British Tools… We'll _make_ more…"

She laughed evilly, as more Ayakas appeared in front of the Nevinses, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! WAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Steven N growled, "You son of a bitch…"

Michelle snarled, "You lousy rotten little fruit…"

"Playing God, creating an army of the blonde girl…"

"Prancing aboot with your heads full of eyeballs…"

"Trying to stop the Power of Friendship…"

"All for revenge, after what we've been through…"

They sparked fire in their eyes, as they bellowed out in unison, " **MISTRESS MAKIE! YOU DONE FUCKED UP NOW!** "

They looked at each other, in confusion, as Ayaka gasped, "What fire…"

Steven N barked, "Aw, screw it!"

Michelle agreed, "My thoughts exactly!"

They charged at the Ayaka Clones, as Ayaka ran to the ship. She called out, as the Nevinses were fighting, "MAKIE! I'm boarding your ship! THIS ENDS **NOW!** "

She dove in, as Makie laughed, "Well, isn't that a damn shame…"

Steven N barked, as he destroyed two Ayakas with his kicks, "Keep laughing, Pinky! The only way you're going to become noticeable is your time in _Sing Sing_!"

Michelle called out, as she landed a swift jab at a Robot Ayaka, "And don't worry! _Sing Sing_ is a prison! But the place _we're_ sending you is Hell!"

Makie called out, "You miserable fools! NO Earth Prison or Hell cannot stop me. With my new unstoppable army, my new empire, and the power trapped inside this ancient toy robot, my plan CANNOT FAIL! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Archer and Lana arrive, as Archer shrieked, "AAAAAAAAAGH! ROBOT HOTTIES!"

He ducked away, as Lana cried, "WHAT THE-?"

Mal yelled, "FUCK ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE, MAKIE SASAKI? **THIS IS _MY_ PLAN!**"

Makie, in a demonic look, roared, " **YOU! MAL, YOU MALEVOLENT LITTLE FUCKFACE!** I thought I'd never see _YOU_ again. BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE! I beat you to it, and the worlds, despite this huge Aussie and that monster attacking it, are finally mine!"

Ayaka roared, "NOT IF _I_ HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING!"

She slammed the controls, as Makie's ship started to hover.

 _Warning! Auto-pilot activated! Beginning ride into space!_

Makie cried, "AYAKA! Why would you do thaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA-?"

The ship flew away, as Mal giggled nervously, "Eh-heh… UH, as they said in Outer Indochina… _Sayonara~!_ "

He dashed away, as Percival blocked his way. He said, "YOU forgot about _me_ , MAGGOT!"

He grabbed his collar, as Mal whimpered, "Uh… Mercy…"

Percival charged his fist up and roared, "THIS IS FOR FARRA!"

 **POW! SOCK! POW! SOCK!  
** He socked at Mal, in massive lefts and rights, as he called to Archer, "GUYS! Get those robot _bottlegangers_!"

Krieger said, " _Robolacrum_."

Lana punched an Ayaka Robot down, as she yelled, "Will you SHUT UP?"

She, Archer, Pam, and Cyril were fighting them off. Krieger used small needle capsules of nerve gas into two robots, puncturing them in the heads, shorting them out. He saluted, waving his hands around, " _Jazz Hands~!_ "

Percival laughed, "Oh, Mal… I have dreamed of this moment, forever…"

He punched at Mal, as he was powerless. Mal cried, "WHY? Why are my powers NOT WORKING?"

Percival barked, "You're done for! YOU are a spineless worm! YOU are a mistake of nature! YOU ARE WALKING VOMIT!"

He landed a huge uppercut, as Mal was knocked out. Archer shot down two more Ayaka-Bots, as he asked, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE CLONES?"

Steven N kicked one down, as he said, "Mistress Makie and Mal planned all this from the start, since the beginning!"

Michelle replied, "No, it happened when Mal came along and used these Mech Sisters to terrorize the AUs!"

Lana called, as she shot down an Ayaka Robot, "Yeah, and yet he kinda went batshit crazy, after learning about Haruka, the _Chosen One_!"

Michelle said, "Well, we have reason to believe that someone who cosigned with Mann Co… _*POW_ * …decided to take down AAW, by the source!" She knocked more down, as she added, "Makie wouldn't have the brains for it, and Mal wouldn't have the money for it!"

Ray called, "So, you're saying that _someone_ we _don't_ know is the main source behind _everything_?"

 **XXXXX**

Farra brushed herself off and said, "Well, that was easy…"

She, Heather, Julie, and Steffi knocked out Makie's Roses. Heather moaned, "Man, what a hassle."

Julie said, "Eh, well, nothing beats Cyborg Roses than a Canadian one."

Farra said, "I think I solved the mystery of what's been going on. There are _two_ possible choices on the whole Kanaka Nanase mystery, while on hand, the whole Dark Dimension scenario. My guess is that the AAW Boss wanted us to do an important mission to succeed; if we fail, we'd be blacklisted."

Steffi said, "Like Agents Hawley and Slater!"

Farra replied, "Exactly."

They headed downstairs, as Farra continued, "ALL of the AAW Agents were on hand, to assist the Mech Sister invasion, the _first_ one, as a group, all for stopping Mal… but it turns out that Mal was a pawn in Rinrin's plan, in which _someone_ used her to get us out of business, and for a HUGE and HEFTY financial grant."

Steffi gasped, "NO!"

Back at Northwest Plaza, Archer barked, "YES!" He punched an Ayaka Robot and called, "Because the douchebag wanted to blacklist us, like when we were kicked out of the CIA!"

Lana asked, as she took down another Ayaka Robot, "Oh, really? And who is this benefactor?"

Michelle socked down another clone, "There are two possible suspects! One, it could be Malory Archer, but knowing her alcoholic problems and greed, she'd _never_ get you guys, out of business!"

Archer called out, "Mother would _never_ do that!"

Lana cried out, "YES, SHE WOULD! She DID use Agent Hawley and Slater's payroll for a _tonne_ of coke!"

Pam laughed, "YEAH! And most of it I ate!"

She socked at a few Ayaka Robots, as Steven N stated, "Another suspect in this debacle is Scarlet Riley."

Back at New North Havenbrook, Heather exclaimed, "Hey, yeah… Funny how Wade Barrett hired Scarlet into the mix, as a _Special Agent_."

Farra said, "Indeed. But I guess it made sense. Plus, Ms. Archer isn't the right possible suspect, but I have a hunch. And another possible suspect is my sister, Joanna."

Julie laughed, "No way! Your sister is the _benefactor,_ eh?"

Farra replied, "Please. _Lowest possible honor_? She must've snuck into Cy-Bo-Div and sabotaged the whole AAW ranks!"

Steffi nodded, "I see… Or it could've been that ghost…"

Farra asked, "Sayo Aisaka? Sounds fair, since she is a former member of the Mahora Clan… and Ayaka Yukihiro also benefits as a possible suspect."

Archer called, as he was destroying MORE Ayaka Clones, "WHY WOULD SHE HELP US, AND THEN TURN ON US?"

Michelle landed a body blow, as she said, "The Mahora Clan _was_ a villainous faction, like The Authority. And Nodoka Miyazaki did gone straight. Ayaka would do _anything_ for her clan to rise again."

Percival held Mal down and cuffed him. Mal was badly damaged, with his face deeply bruised. He called, "Well, I'll believe anything, since Nodoka _did_ help Yukino and Haruka. But how she disappeared, I'll never know."

Michelle cried out, "You never read her files in Feral Beauty?"

She KO'd another Ayaka Clone, as she roared, "DOMINATED, you blonde rat robot!"

She continued, as she was caught in a melee, "Nodoka says everything about her. The only thing missing in her profile… was her hometown… or _planet_."

Steven N said, as two Ayaka clones dropped, "And Nodoka assisted us from either beyond the stars… or from the future… So, she's out."

Michelle said, "But Ayaka's still in, Bro. Sayo, I don't think so."

Lana took down three more, as she asked, "THEN WHO THE SHIT IS IT?"

Pam roared, "Don't look at _me!_ Dicknuts!"

She knocked out another robot, as we cut to the nightsky. Makie and Ayaka are fighting on the ship, as Makie roared, "YOU IDIOT! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! But no matter. Soon, we shall become one with heroism… and soon, the Mahora Clan will rise again, for the cities will be destroyed, and I WILL achieve in greatness, with my new toy robot!"

Ayaka asked, "And how so? You're gonna destroy the demons from the Pokémon World?"

She then pressed the GPS Device, as she cried, "NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ayaka called, "COMPUTER! SEND THIS TO NEW NORTH HAVENBROOK!"

Makie roared, "BELAY THAT ORDER!"

 _Destination cancelled…_

Makie laughed, "HAH! You fool, I'd _never_ say to take us to _New North Havenbrook_! You lose again, Aya-!"

 _Destination set: now on course to New North Havenbrook_

Makie whined, "Aw, crap!"

Ayaka stomped on her foot, as she snatched the robot toy. She was over where the Gang Girls are, as Farra looked up. She gasped, "Makie!"

They prepared, as Ayaka threw the robot down, "AGENTS STEVENS AND DUNN! CATCH!"

Heather caught it, as she asked, "The Dark Dimension Destroyer?!"

Ayaka called, "Your friends are still inside June! That tumor they found in June is filled with Dark Matter! Deliver it, at once!"

Farra replied, "But what about Kanaka?"

The ship flew away, as Farra cried, "WAIT!"

Julie said, "Don't worry. Steffi and I will find her, since she's here, in this building. We have a hunch."

Steffi winked, "A hunch _and_ an intuition."

Julie stated, "You go on ahead."

Farra smiled, "Thanks, guys."

Heather cried, "Come on! Come on! Hurry! We have to go!"

Farra barked, "Aw, quit getting your vagina in a bunch!"

Heather roared, "I MISS CENSORSHIP! AND MY V(BEEP) IS **NOT** IN A BUNCH!"

Farra laughed, like Pyro, as she said, "Well, come on, man."

She flew off, with Heather on her back, as Julie said, "Come on. I think I know where that runt went."

They went down, heading to Northwest Plaza. But will they make it in time?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class_

 ** _I HAVE NO IDEA! –_** _as said in "Meet the Medic", when Heavy asks him if the Ubercharge will work, against an army of BLU Soldiers._

 ** _Is there a point to your lives? –_** _as said by Medic_

 ** _That was an AMAZING killing spree… BY! THE! OTHER! TEAM! –_** _a quote from Soldier, if the other team wins  
Speaking of Soldier, he even says RIGHT FACE!, LEFT FACE!, LEFT HOUSE!, or RIGHT HOUSE!... when pointing directions.  
Also, Percival's war cry is similar to Soldier's, as seen in "Meet the Soldier". Of course, he usually has three different war cries_

 ** _Prancing aboot with your heads full of eyeballs –_** _as said by Demoman; also said in "Meet the Demoman"_

 ** _YOU are a Spineless Worm! YOU are a mistake of nature! YOU! ARE! WALKING VOMIT! –_** _a taunt by Solider_

 ** _DOMINATED –_** _said by ALL Mercs, except for Pyro, when they dominate a single player, a minimum of 3 kills in a row_


	32. Episode 5 Part 5

Steven C then posted some pictures in a small scrapbook, as he showed them in June's Astral Projector, owned by June's somewhat evil superego, who also served as the Narrator of this fic. When we last left off, Steven Cooke shut off her brain, but her psychic powers are needed to remove a hideous tumor, filled with dark matter. The only item that can fix this is the Dark Dimension Destroyer, the last surviving EXE Factor, in which Farra & Heather are rushing to Northwest Plaza with it.

Meanwhile, as Mistress Makie was brawling with Ayaka, and Mal was apprehended by the rest of AAW, while fighting off a bunch of Makie's Ayaka-Bots, made from the Mahora Clan's _stolen_ technology, Julie and Steffi remain in New North Havenbrook, looking for Kanaka Nanase, who was kidnapped by Mann Co.'s benefactor, who wanted The Gang to fail, from the very beginning. And so far, he or she didn't succeed in it, since they have successfully saved the day.

Even so, three hours remain, and the Mech Sisters are ready to launch the _Final Imperative_ , to stop June Monster. Time was running out.

Speaking of which, Saxton Hale grabbed the monster, as she roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He called out, "OKAY, you brat! I'm gonna spank you, RIGHT NOW! Because this fanfic isn't going to last longer, seeing we are close to the end, figuratively and literally!"

June Spore 5 cried, "Aw, NO! It cannot end!"

June Spore 6 said, "We haven't made everyone sleeeeeeeeeeep."

He boomed, "Feck off, you buggers! BRAVE JUMP!"

He leapt off, as he stomped on the June Spores. He laughed bravely, until the June Spores increased to about twenty. They chanted in unison, "You meanie… Sleeeeeeeep…"

He roared, "BLOODY HELL?! Patchouli… Enlightenment… Poster Board Glue… Smooth Hands… HIPPIES!"

He smashed at the spores, as they laughed, "MISS ME~! Uh, US~!"

He roared, as he kept missing the June Spores, while the June Monster was getting up, standing in place, still under the control of The Gang.

Saxton barked, "As long as I'm standing, I will _never_ fall asleep on you beauts!"

The spores opened their mouths and charged at him, with razor sharp fangs. June Spore 8 hissed, "Welcome to hell… I HATE YOU!"

June Spore 7 cried, "DOG PILE ON THE HAIRY GUY~!"

They lunged at him, as he cried out, " **NOOOOOOOOO** OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, inside June's stomach, Joanna put a black bodybag over Bryan, as she said, "You didn't have to do that, boss… You idiot. Why did you have to die?"

She got a radio signal, as she answered, "Cadet Stevens, speaking."

A female voice was made, "Cadet Stevens, where are you?"

She saluted, "Chief Yakumo, we are at the little one's stomach; almost finished with the surgery of this kid's powers. How is your end?"

"Not so great. Status report."

"Uh… Three male, three female, one crow, one Elder God… One dead… Bry is down… He couldn't make it."

"What happened?"

"Toxic radioactive gas, when trying to block out the manual override to June's arms. Now, I know she's not a robot, but that's how the nervous system works. And you wouldn't believe me, since we're in the _Belly of the Beast_."

"Understood. Get out of there, as soon as you can. I just got word that the Mecha Sisters noticed Mistress Makie's dropship. The AAW has already begun the attack!"

She looked at her watch and cried, "3:15?! But the launch isn't until 6!"

Yakumo replied, "I'm sorry. That's _their_ decision, not mine. GET OUT OF THAT KID'S BODY, AND HURRY!"

She signed off, as Joanna sighed, "Sheesh…"

A June Spore said, "And _shush the sheesh_."

Joanna huffed, carrying the body of Bryan on her back, "You asswipe."

She rushed upwards to the brain, as Mizuki was waiting for Steven C to come out. She said, "We're running out of time. Steven, where are you?"

 **XXXXX**

Steven C was finished with the scrapbook, as Superego asked, "So, _this_ is your brilliant plan?"

Steven C said, "Well, Steven Cooke doesn't like to brag, but being an AAW Agent, with the skills of being a fighter, next to a lover, is one thing I'm good at. In fact, I know what I can do, to make her remember."

He turned to the projector, as it showed Saxton Hale on the ground, moaning, "Saxton… … …Haaaaale…"

Superego said, "Oh, dear. The last hope at stopping the monster has failed. Though, it's a given, since you controlled her, with the arms and legs."

She explained, "But astral projection, in case you're wondering, requires there to be a suitable host body on the other end. You can _only_ project into a version of yourself."

"Like my father, or June's Grandfather?"

"Yes. _Or…_ "

"Or one of the Mech Sisters! Wait… Their DNA was used from Farra, Mizuki, Heather, _and_ Asahi."

"You kinda left out yourself _and_ Peter. They didn't bother creating male Mechs. Why bother? Rinrin, somehow enthralled under the spell, used the DNA powers of all six of you, in strengths, speed, tactics, and intelligence."

"Wow. I did not know that. But Steven Cooke is S.O.L. All the Mech Sisters are under working condition, but obey AAW… and that the Gang Girl imposters are all destroyed."

"Well, not exactly. There _is_ one Mech Sister that is still astray, scurrying about."

He looked on at the projection screen, as a giant Mizuki Mecha appeared. He gasped, "NO WAY!"

She replied, "You see, Peter & Farra defeated the giant Robot Mizuki. But they didn't get the job done. She's your ticket to saving June."

He nodded, "Right. And believe me, if I fail, chances are, I might be stuck, chanting _My Brother_ to Farra, before she turns me into scrap iron; depending if I get stuck inside that robot."

He turned on the projector, as he said, "Okay. Mizuki Mecha, on-target. You, Superego, we're not done with this conversation!"

He disappeared, as she waved, "Actually, we _are_. We have _this_ chapter and one more to go."

* * *

Back in the city, the Mizuki Mecha appeared, spotting the huge June, by the out cold Saxton Hale. She beeped, "Aaaaah, indeed. This is perfect. Soon, My Brother will have the June girl, and horror, tragedy, doom, and despair will haunt these worlds forev-! Wait… When did she get so big, all of a sudden? I am sensing some evil dark matter inside her."

She started to fizzle and buzz, as Steven C's subconscious downloaded into her body. He said, "WHOA! What a trip! Mizuki wouldn't believe Steven Cooke for this."

He looked at his body, and then the robot's breasts, and then said, "Talk about crossdressing. I guess Mizuki's boobs _were_ bigger than the others. She's the _only_ Gang Girl clone I can find, since the Robots of Farra, Heather, _and_ Asahi were destroyed. Farra messed one thing up."

He walked to June, as the monster roared, "Grah?"

A June Spore said, "Sleeeeeeeep."

Steven C spoke, inside the robot, "Outta my way, Junebug."

It swatted away the spores, as the robot clone spoke, "June, remember me?"

It grabbed her shoulders and said, "JUNE! It's me, Steven!"

The monster growled, "Steven?"

It held her, as he continued, "Don't you remember? The Gang, we're here to help you! June, listen to reason… Remember? Chisame, that cute bunny, who was actually a fox… That bunny that died? Well, what about saving Mizuki from her Robot Gene? What about saving this city from Johnny Ho-Tep? Anything?"

Suddenly, Steven shrank down into its normal body. He said, as the June Monster was confused, "Damn. I forgot that her giant robot form is limited."

Just then, Farra & Heather flew by, with the Dark Dimension Destroyer in hand. Heather called, "HEY! It's Mizuki!"

Farra landed, as she prepared her guitar, "NO! WAIT! That purple ribbon… Mecha Mizuki? I thought you were destroyed!"

Steven C barked, "Even so, your boobs don't compare to mine, and Steven Cooke knows it."

He smugly added, " _And_ you couldn't even destroy a Mech Sister, fully, like I do."

Farra was shocked, appalled, and confused. She gasped, "Steven? Is that you?"

Steven, inside the robot, said, "Long story short, I need that robot toy. You see, June has a huge tumor in her head, and Mizuki cannot operate it, because it's full of dark matter. She, Peter, Asahi, Grapplehook, Dr. Kensington, Joanna, and I are inside, trying to wait for the EXE Factor. We managed to subdue her, stopping her wayward psychic control, and I'm using astral projection to control this robot babe. See, she is infused with the DNA of all six of us, including me and Big Guy. And what's more, we're running out of time. I need you to deliver the Dark Dimension Destroyer to inside June, and quickly."

Heather asked, "Uh, what?"

Farra smiled, as she said, "Steven… … …I believe you."

He asked, "Wait, no throttling?"

Farra replied, "If it's for June, and _somehow_ you became a woman-bot, all through its DNA… then I can't stop you."

She added, "But I'll pretend that I didn't hear that breast remark. You should've seen Heather and Steffi argue, back in New North Havenbrook."

Steven C smirked, "Well, Steven Cooke will know what you girls are saying, but rather keep it personal. Plus, I never knew Mizuki was so… … …supple and firm. Only, don't tell Big Guy I said that."

Farra smiled, "Fair enough. Now, hop on. We can dive you in, whole, so you can destroy the tumor."

Heather pleaded, "Wait! If he's controlling the robot, and if he leaves, will he be able to bring the Evil Mizuki back?"

Farra said, "Hmm… Hang on, I have an idea. Steven, open her stomach panel."

He opened the robot's waist panel, showing circuits inside. She then instructed to disable her arms and legs. He does so, as he said, "Well, I see that you got some tinkering to do. Cooke out."

He vanished, heading back in the monster of June, as Farra reprogrammed the Mizuki Robot. Heather asked, "So… what exactly are you doing?"

"It's so complex… I never knew that her circuits are so _advanced_."

"Lemme try. I have some intelligence."

She fiddled into Mizuki's stomach, as she reactivated herself, "YOU! My Brothers."

Heather said, "Uh, where have you been? Long story short, your Master is dead, the Devil's Fileware is destroyed, the Dark Dimension device survived, and my daughter has a huge brain tumor. We're reprogramming you, and then destroying you."

Mizuki Robot was frozen, as she barked, "WHY ARE MY ARMS AND LEGS STUCK?"

"We had to disable your arms and legs. Easy pickings."

"Well, even so, you cannot control me, without Rinrin's proper control access. You see, while I am Rinrin's creation, I know everything about you. But since the Devil's Fileware is destroyed, and you having the last remaining File of Power, it's good for revenge."

Farra replied, "No dice. We're destroying _that_ , too, for all of humanity."

Heather sobbed, " _Mon dieu!_ This is complicated. Now, we can say that password."

Mizuki Robot laughed, as she said, "HA-HAH! You can never make ME say it! Did I forget to mention? Only _I_ can say the password… activating my _Total Control functions_."

Heather asked, "Is it _My Brother_?"

"No."

"Dear Brother?"

"No."

"Jarate?" Heather asked.

Farra cheered, "Rabbit Season!"

Heather argued, "Duck Season!"

"Rabbit Season!"

"Duck Season!"

"NO! STOP IT! You're being rid-! Wait, don't you mean "Bro"?"

She beeped, _Total Control activated…_

She growled, "Damn it."

Heather said, "Robot, take the Dark Destroyer toy!"

Mizuki Robot takes the toy robot, as Farra then prepared to turn into a flying blue bird. She grew blue wings, as she said, "Miz-Bot! Hop aboard!"

Mizuki Robot beeped, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

She hopped on, as Farra flew up to the June Monster. Heather smiled, "Good luck, Farra."

She flew up to the sky, as she whistled to June. She looked up, as Mizuki Robot cried, "I'm not going in there, am I?"

Farra said, "Yes, you are. JUMP!"

The robot jumped, as June opened her mouth wide. The robot screamed, falling to its death, "CURSE YOU, FARRA STEVENS!"

 **CHOMP!  
** The June Monster swallowed her whole. Farra said, "Okay, guys. Now, let's get June outta there."

She got a radio signal from Percival, as he said to her, "Farra! Heather! We need your help in HQ! Makie's army of Ayaka clones have attacked us, and there's too many of them! HURRY!"

Farra said, "I'll be right ther-! Wait… Ayaka Clones?"

"NEVER MIND THAT! JUST GET THERE, NOW!"

"YOU are gonna sass yourself to the couch, darling, when this is over!"

"Damn it, boys. Need some help here!"

Farra said, as she looked up at June, "Look, Percival… I know I wanted to assist you, but… for once… NO! You're on your own! Stevens out!"

"FARRA, WA-!"

She signed off, as Heather called, "Was that Percival?"

Farra smirked, "Yeah. And I told him, since there is a disturbance back in HQ, he can handle his battles, on his own. He doesn't need his wife to back him. Plus, he's a Feral Beauty agent and I'm AAW A-Squad."

Heather replied, "Man, Percival is so bossy."

"Indeed. Well, now, we wait."

She got a signal on her radio. It was Julie. She called, "Hey, Stevens? Saunders. Listen, we hear a little crying in this building, back here, and we were wondering if you'd come pick us up."

"I'm on it. I'll have Yagi & Iizuka come by and pick you up. Did you find Kanaka?"

"Almost. But we _do_ know of where she is. We'll get back to you on that. Over and out."

Farra replied, "Shit… Somehow this _Moji Mikisa_ … stinks."

Heather nodded, as she whispered, "Junior…"

* * *

Mizuki Robot arrives at the stomach area, inside June's body, as she gave the Dark Dimension Destroyer to Asahi. She said, "Can you breathe radioactive gas?"

Mizuki Robot huffed, "We Mecha Sisters are immune to any gas."

Asahi then said, "Then you _might_ wanna man the arms. Tube's over there."

The robot left, as she said, "Thanks, My Brother."

Asahi headed up to the brain, as she said, "Okay, everything is set."

Joanna, with the roach and her Roach Farm in her pocket, and the bodybag of Bryan, jumped into the brain, as well.

Meanwhile, Steven C saluted, "HEY! Yo wassup?"

Mizuki smiled, "Did you do it?"

Asahi appeared with the Toy Robot, as she said, "We're good to go, guys!"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, baby! Finally, we can go home!"

Asahi held the robot, but-.  
 **ZAP!  
** It struck at a stray pair of tentacles, near an air vent. The tentacles were vaporized, as Asahi gasped, "Whoops."

Mizuki huffed, "Agh! _Was ist los?_ "

Steven C said, "I believe Makie must've put that thing together, herself. Watch the trigger."

Mizuki smiled, "Aside from Dr. Kensington, neither of us are made in dark matter."

Bog replied, "But it _does_ hurt."

She prepared, as she said, "Alright. All I can tell you about this next operation is that it will be _excruciating_!"

She added, as the others stared, "Anyway… that's how I lost my medical license…"

Joanna barked, "ENOUGH! WE HAVE TO GO, **NOW!** "

Steven C asked, "But we didn't operate on the tumor."

Joanna said, "I know, but-."

Percival spoke on the radio, "Guys! Bad news! You have to get out of here! The last Mech Sisters are about to launch the attack!"

Joanna gasped, "Oh, no…"

Asahi cried, "Why didn't _you_ say it?"

Joanna cried, "I WAS!"

She hit Steven C, as she barked, "There is NO WAY I am going to die, inside this girl's body, via a nuclear missile!"

Steven C said, "But Steven Cooke has no plan! The next Mech Sisters are going to arrive, and we have no escape from here. We're running out of time!"

Peter shrieked, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Luzer comforted him and said, "Easy, Master. We can still find an escape hatch…"

Steven C said, "But where?"

Just then, the June Spores appeared, as they chanted in unison, " _Save Joanna… Save Auntie Jo… Save Joanna… Save Auntie Jo…_ "

The spores flew around, as they chanted to free her. Peter asked, "What? NO sleep?"

They continued to fly around and chant, as Superego appeared from the door, slamming onto Peter. She spoke to the 4th wall, " _My readers… The wondrous thing has happened!_ "

Joanna barked, "NO! It isn't! It's not going to happen, until we leave, NOW!"

Superego asked, "What? No, my friends, I mean that June has actually committed a selfless act!"

The door creaked closed, as Peter, badly hurt, said, "Uh, who the hell is she?"

Steven C said, "She's June's imaginary friend-slash-personification of her superego."

Peter moaned, "Oh, that makes sense…"

He fell to ground, as he moaned flatly, "Ow."

Superego explained, "That means she's more than just pure id. She's capable of self-sacrifice! I've made a terrible mistake. June is worth saving, after all!"

Steven C smirked arrogantly, "SEE? Told ya so!"

Superego instructed, "Go! Save yourselves. Leave this place, all of you! I will stay here and remove this wretched thing!"

Steven C barked, "Uh, NEWS FLASH – How the hell can we get out of here?"

Superego smirked, "Oh? No doubt that there's something in here you overlooked?"

Steven C spotted an air vent, as Asahi said, "I guess this must be the way out… And if my _Fantastic Voyage_ knowledge is correct, this must be the tear ducts!"

He said, "Funny. I've never seen her cry, before."

Peter saw some records and said, "Oh. Maybe this will help. Let's see… _the Happenstance of Ghastly Manor… The Eli Whitney Dilemma… Are You There, Great Bear Spirit… A Killing Comes to Mudersburgh?!_ It's not possible!"

Steven C asked, "What are those records for?"

Peter said, "One of these must make June cry, in a sad story."

Mizuki said, "This must be where June has her common intel, whenever she studies, back in elementary."

Steven C smiled, "My Junebug, sharp as a tack… not as sharp as Archer. This guy's an idiot savant."

Peter pulled out a record and said, "Hmm… We'll try _that_ one. It's June's depressing story of an Inuit coming-of-age story, " _Are You There, Great Bear Spirit? It's me, Kinutchluk_ ". This may be our only way out."

Mizuki said, "We got about an hour to go. So, let's play it."

He placed it on the CD player, as June narrated the entire story.  
 _Kinutchluk wiped the remaining marrow and blubber from his carving knife, then sat by the only remaining block of ice, not covered by walrus intestines.  
"Why so sad?" asked Paco, his deer companion, "It was a clean kill."  
"I KNOW!" sought Kinutchluk, "But there was no one here to see it!"_

Steven C stopped it, as the monster started shaking, blubbering in sadness. Asahi barked, "HOW IS _THAT_ FOR CHILDREN?"

Peter said, "I doubt we wanna listen to _that_ again…"

Steven C said, "Well, it oughta be enough for this Alaskan animal abuse to make a 12-year old cry. Alright, everybody! Steven Cooke goes last! Let's go, let's go, let's go! In the tear ducts!"

Peter went in first, followed by Joanna, then Luzer, Mizuki, Asahi, and Grapplehook and Bog. He called to Superego, "Good luck, Superego. Junebug and all of us are counting on you."

Superego smiled, "Don't worry. I haven't read the spoilers to this story, but all I can tell you is that I'll have June back to her wondrous self, in five minutes flat. Just go! AND HURRY!"

Steven C went in, as Superego waved goodbye. As he went in, Percival called, "STEVEN! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! THE MECH SISTERS ARE ABOUT TO LAUNCH THE FINAL ATTACK IN FOUR MINUTES!"

Steven C barked, "STALL THEM! WE NEED MORE TIME! HURRY!"

He dove in, as Percival said, "Alright, but please get out, now!"

* * *

Outside the city, June was crying, as everyone was in her face. Asahi called, "Okay, we're in, and she's crying."

Peter asked, "Dude, why are her tears green?"

Steven C gasped, "Wait a second… _This_ isn't the TEAR DUCTS!"

June Monster started to sneeze, as she moaned, "Ah… Ah… Ah… AHHHHHHHHHHH… **CHOOOOOOO!** "

 **SPLAT!  
** All that were inside June's head crashed into the street, mildly covered in mucus. They were still alive, since the mucus in her nose broke their fall. Asahi gagged, "EW! I HATE HER!"

Peter moaned, "Well, _that_ was unpleasant…"

Luzer sobbed, "You're telling me."

Mizuki said, "Once this is over, I need a LONG shower… _alone!_ "

Steven C called to June Monster, "Gesundheit!" And the monster waved back.

Grapplehook and Bog escorted Joanna away, as Bog said, "Come on, Miss Stevens. We should get you to a hospital, at once."

Joanna barked, as she left, "That's _Cadet_ Stevens to you! Also, can you get me a _WetNap_? Heather is SO getting my laundry bill!"

She waved to the guys, "Bye, you guys. See ya later."

Farra and Heather ran to the others, as Farra cried, "GUYS!"

Steven C said, "Farra! Heather!"

Farra was laughing, as she ran to Steven.

 **POW!  
** She socked him in the face, sending him flying. He fell, as he moaned, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Farra huffed, "Pervert! Talking about comparing my boobs to Mizuki's!"

Peter gasped, "YOU WHAT?"

Mizuki cried, "FARRA! SHAME ON YOU!"

Farra cried, "But he-!"

Heather shrieked, "GUYS! WHAT ABOUT JUNE?"

She then asked, "And why are you guys covered in snot?"

June Spore roared, "UGH! MOM! Would you keep it DOWN? Our head is killing us!"

 **POOF!  
** She disappeared, as does all the spores that stood. Heather gasped, "It's happening… June… Fight it…"

Farra said, as she looked at her watch, "One minute left…"

Steven C whispered, "Come on, Superego… Come on…"

The Gang watched on, as June was still in place. Suddenly, a Mecha Karen flew by with a huge warhead. She beeped, "I have the huge beast locked-on, Big Brother."

She launched the warhead, as it flew to June. Asahi asked, "Hey, what was that?"

 **STAB!  
** The warhead impaled into June's chest. The Gang cried, "JUNE!"

Heather cried, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

The missile was counting down, as June was sad. She held the warhead, as Farra cringed, "I can't watch…"

The monster regained her psychic powers, as she waved goodbye. Heather shrieked, "JUNIOR! DON'T GO!"

She teleported away, disappearing into the distance. The Gang gasped, seeing June vanish, with the warhead impaled into her. Steven C whispered, "She saved the city…"

Heather was crying, as Farra held her. She continued to bawl, as Peter asked, "Uh, dude, if she sacrificed herself for the city… Where did she go?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up in the stars, Ayaka and Makie were still fighting in the huge spaceship of Makie's. Makie had Ayaka down, as she hissed, "I had everything… EVERYTHING! I had the world in my hands, and The Gang bowing to me, by my feet, and kissing my ring… I had Mal sobbing in tears, knowing his revenge will no longer happen! AND I had The Devil's Fileware _and_ the Files of Power in my grasp, only for it to be destroyed! BUT, **NOOOOOOOO!** I almost had it all, until YOU came along and RUINED EVERYTHING! AGAIN!"

Ayaka stood up, as she growled, "No… You failed, Makie, like you always do! You are, without a shadow of a doubt, a failure at being Ma-!"

 **Rrrrrrring!  
** Ayaka huffed, "God. Alright, let's put a pin on that. Who's calling me, at this time?"

Makie bellowed, "NO! WE FINISH THIS, NOW!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, the huge June Monster appeared, as the scud was counting down. The girls gasped, as Ayaka cried, "OH, MY GAWD!"

Makie cried, "Is that…"

She shrieked, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!** "

Makie laughed, "Oh, wait. I just remembered. I have me an escape pod, within me. And it's only _one_ pod."

Ayaka growled, "You… You plan on escaping, from the start?"

The June Monster used her psychic powers and destroyed the pods, from within. She growled and roared at Makie. Makie stammered, "Uh… he, he, he, he… Uh, now, now, let's not be hasty. I _was_ using the escape pods for the _both_ of us."

 **SOCK!  
** Ayaka coldcocked Makie, knocking her out. She then said, "No. I rather not escape. I've done some bad things, and I'm sorry…"

The June Monster waved to her, as Ayaka said, "Yes, June… I should… Please, tell Negi, if you survive, that I'll be alright… and thank you, young one. I knew it was you that helped me from the future… with Miss Sakurai… Thank you for my life."

The June Monster sobbed, as she smiled. Ayaka closed her eyes and whispered, "Makie… You and I… We'll die together…"

The bomb started to glow bright, as she said, in her final words, "Is this right… Asuna? I'm coming back to you…"

Cut to the nightsky, as a small white star appeared from the sky, signaling the destruction of Makie's spaceship, and with it, June Nevins, Ayaka Yukihiro, and Makie Sasaki, all caught in the explosion. They were gone. And all that was left was that bright white star that turned purple. It showed the constellation of June, the Devil Queen that saved the Alternate Worlds from the Dark Dimension.

Steven C gasped, "June? Junebug?"

Peter moaned, "Ohhhhhhhh, crap."

The Gang watched on, as they mourned for the little one, June Nevins.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back in New North Havenbrook, Julie busted the doors down, as she said, "HAH!"

She saw a baby doll, crying, as she said, "Meh. It wasn't here, after all."

Steffi asked, "What do you mean?"

Julie went to a closet and ripped the door open with her bare hands. A girl with long brown hair and a purple schoolgirl uniform and white boots was in inside, tied up in her ankles and wrists. Her mouth was taped up, as well.

Julie smiled, "Kanaka Nanase, I presume."

Steffi asked, "Huh? You knew she was in a closet?"

She rushed there and untied her. Julie said, "It's all part of being a great Gang Member. I'm one-of-a-kind and state-of-the-art."

Steffi huffed, sarcastically, "Sentry down…"

Kanaka gasped, as she said, "Oh, thank god. You ladies saved me. And here I thought-. Wait, who are you?"

Julie smiled, "Hi, Julie Saunders, former cyborg slave of Mistress Makie, former The Gang member, and partner with my best friend, Steffi Matheson."

Steffi smiled, "Hello."

Julie continued, "Shut up. Anyway, we came here to save you, by those shit-eating AAW members. You probably remember us, back in the whole Dark Clouds of Titus thing, eh."

Kanaka whined, "The Gang? They came to save me? What about the-?"

Julie said, "Crisis converted."

The sky remained black, as Steffi looked out the window, as she gasped, "OH, NO! June!"

She sobbed, "Little one…"

She saw the constellation of June, as Julie said, "Oooooh… Well, crisis _is_ converted, aside from the usual casualties, eh."

Steffi growled, "Meanie."

* * *

 ** _But what of the fate of June Nevins? And moreover, why was Kanaka Nanase kidnapped? And WHO is the benefactor that kidnapped her, in the first place?  
Find out in the final chapter of "The Gang in: The EXE Files"!_**

* * *

 _"The Gang in The EXE Files" will return in:  
 **Act VI – The End of Days…  
(The Final Chapter)**_

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class_

 ** _Mon Dieu! –_** _as said by Spy_

 ** _Jarate? –_** _as said by Spy, when doused by the opposing team's Sniper's Jarate (a jar full of pee)_

 ** _Damn it, boys! Need some help here! –_** _as said by Soldier_

 ** _Was ist los? –_** _as said by Medic_

 ** _Yo, wassup? –_** _said by the Scout; it even was said by him in "Meet the Scout"_

 ** _All I can tell you about this next operation is that it will be excruciating! – _**_as said by Medic_

 ** _Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license… –_** _said by Medic in "Meet the Medic", when he told Heavy about a doctor who removed his patient's entire skeleton, and he was never heard from again, referring to him_

 ** _It's NOT possible! –_** _as said by Heavy_

 ** _Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! –_** _as said by Scout_

 ** _Sentry Down –_** _as said by Engineer, when his Sentry is destroyed_


	33. Epilogue I

**_Act VI – The End of Days…_**

* * *

The Gang watched on, as June sacrificed herself to save the worlds and herself. Only Ayaka and Makie were killed, during the final moments of June's life. But all of a sudden, a strange glow in the constellation appeared, as a figure showed June, who was out like a light. A huge heavenly light shone over her, as a woman in long black hair and a purple cloak was by her.

"June Nevins… Congratulations…" she said, "You have saved us all, despite the road blocks along the way… I rescued your body, in time, but I am saddened by Miss Yukihiro's and Mistress Makie's life, now… They are at peace. But now, June, the time has come. This is goodbye, forever… Use your powers for good, and wisely. Take care of yourself… and your family and friends… THIS is the true power of the darkness. Is that right, Superego?"

The Superego appeared from the heavens, and then said, "To you, June Nevins… Become helpful to everyone, and stay away from the evils of ignorance. You are indeed worthy of being a Nevins… in your mother's blood. For now, I leave you with one final message… _No man or woman shall leave the world, through mind, matter, and will._ June Isabella Nevins… The stars will watch over you… always…"

June went down to Earth, as Hanajima spoke, one last time…  
"June… Be happy… for everyone… Even for a child like you, sometimes… heroes come in shapes and sizes."

June floated down, as she was waking up. Her heavenly light appeared, as Asahi looked on, from down in the city. She sniffled, "Guys… LOOK!"

June was flying down to the city, as she smiled to Heather, "Mom…"

Heather sobbed, as she was weeping, "June? You're alive…"

June landed, as Mizuki cried, "IT'S A MIRACLE!"

They ran to June, as Heather hugged her. They cheered on, as Heather sobbed, "JUNE! JUNIOR!"

She wept, "I thought I'd lost you, forever…"

June smiled, "I'm fine, Mommy… You won't lose me, at all. I'm here to stay, for as long as I live. What do you say we go home, Mom?"

Heather smiled, "I like that. Come on. Your Daddy's waiting for you."

Farra called to Percival, "Hello, Percival… Crisis converted. June is safe, the remnants of the Dark Dimension are over, and the worlds are safe, once again. Mission accomplished!"

Percival said, as he, Eri, Michelle, Steven N, Archer and friends, and Superball were in the control room, "No. _Mission failed!_ You saved the worlds, yet again, but YOU STILL DIDN'T FIND KANAKA! YOU IDIOTS!"

Yagi responded, from the radio, "Not for long, sir! Miss Saunders has her!"

Julie said, via radio, "Yeah, hey, Per. Next time you want to make insults and angry failed missions at us, do us a favor and _do not_ try to make Kanaka angry."

Percival asked, "Is Kanaka with you?"

Kanaka spoke, "Yes, I am, Agent Gaynes! NO thanks to you! And moreover, why are _you_ here, all of a sudden?"

Percival said, "Uh, it's a long story…"

The Gang laughed, as they listened on. Farra smiled, "Oh, darling."

Steven C saluted, "WE WON! THE GANG SAVES THE DAY, ONCE AGAIN!"

The applause cheered on, as The Gang returned home, from their biggest adventure yet… this time, for good.

* * *

 _(Hanajima): "The Gang" reaches its climax, after this brief word…_

* * *

 _(Faux commercial, with a little Borderlands taste…)_

A woman is standing tall, in a superman pose, with her long red hair flowing, and wearing shades, a Viking helmet, and armor. A boy used his water gun to fire at the girl.

 **SNAP!  
** "Uh, uh, uhhhh…" The girl used her whip to snatch the gun.

She hissed at her, "No, no, no, Dougie. You will do everything I say, but cleaning the rooms, mowing the lawn, taking out the trash, and scrubbing the walls, AND cleaning the chimney, and-!

 **BOOM!  
** A huge burly man in brown hair, a mustache, and a black shirt and leather jeans appeared, with his muscles ripped.

(Torgue): AW, SHUT UP, BITCH! YOU GONNA TAKE THAT, KID?

(Doug Funnie): Uh… Yeah… But I'm her slave, forev-.

(Torgue): A WATER PISTOL?! THERE'S NO EXPLOSIVE AMMO IN THOSE! But awwww… do not worry, _Dougie_ ~! TORGUE GUNS WILL FIX THAT!

(Torgue turns to the 4th wall)

(Torgue): HI! My name is Mr. Torgue High-Five Flexington, founder and CEO of the AUs' weapons manufacturer, TORGUE! And I rule these worlds with my most famous weapons of all! TORGUE WEAPONS! Is your favorite gun _not_ explodin'? Torgue Guns will fix that! Every single shot fired from a Torgue Gun, Launcher, Assault Rifle, or Weapon has a chance to explode! What the F(BEEP) is wrong with you, _Dougie~_? WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?  
 **TORGUE! EXPLOOOOOOOOOOSIONS!**

(Explosions are made, as Doug is confused)

(Doug): Oh, my.

(Judy Funnie): Slave! Do not listen to thi-!

(Torgue pounds on Judy's stomach and grabs her skirt)

(Torgue): If you don't _love_ explosions, you're probably wearing women's underwear! Just saying!

(Torgue twirls to Doug)

(Torgue): CALL my hotline for more, at 1-800 4-TORGUE! THAT'S 1-8-Double Zero! 4-T-O-R-G-U-E! FOR YOUR OWN TORGUE WEAPON OF YOUR OWN! Torgue Weapons include everything good in the world.  
 _Death!  
Explosions!  
Quality Workmanship!  
Explosions!  
Commitment to customer service!  
And the undying dedication of-! _OH, FOR (BEEP)'S SAKE! **_EXPLOSIONS!_**

(Explosions are made, again)

(Judy): DOUG! DO AS I SAY! DON'T LISTEN TO H-!

(Torgue): **TORGUE MAKES THINGS EXPLODE! END OF DISCUSSION AND SALES PITCH!  
** (Torgue gives Doug a huge red and white Torgue Nasty Root)

(Torgue): NOW GO PUNCH SOME BAD GUYS IN THE DICK!

(Doug aims at Judy)

(Judy): Uh, Doug… Doug?

(Doug): It's payback time, after all these years! Well, since 1991…

(RED Scout, o.s.): What's the matta, you frickin' stupid?

( _MK Fatality_ jingle plays)

(Judy, pleading): COME ON, BRO!

 **BANG! BANG!  
** (Doug fires his Torgue Nasty Root)

(Judy runs off, screaming)

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
** (Judy is incinerated into pieces)

(Judy dies, as Doug poses in a Superman pose)

(Doug): This is awesome!

(Torgue, to Doug): You have _made me proud_!

 ** _TORGUE  
Order now – Call 1-800 4-TORGUE  
_** ** _*-All major credit cards and Seraph Crystals accepted_**

(Torgue): TORGUE! DO NOT BUY TORGUE GUNS, IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO AWESOMENESS! …or poly-criton plating!

(RED Scout, o.s.): Aw, crap…

(Torgue): TOODLES!

* * *

 _(Steven C): And now back to "The Gang"!_

* * *

Days later, Kanaka Nanase was back in her office in AAW. She was in the presence of Scarlet Riley, the woman who replaced her, for the time being. Kanaka said, "Miss Riley, thank you for holding the fort, while I was gone. AAW is credit to team, including you. You have my thanks."

Scarlet said, "It's not a problem, ma'am. But I really should be going, soon. In any case, having to go out and save the world from the Dark Dimension… it's a tough job, but-."

Superball said, "No need, ma'am. As C-Squad Agent, lemme say that-. No. I can't. I had something for this."

Kanaka huffed, "Leave."

He said, "Yes, ma'am."

He left the office, as Kanaka replied, "Well, seeing that you helped us out, saving the day, there's still the little matter of how I was abducted, when The Gang left. All I remembered was that a few Mecha Rinrin came and knocked me out. And then tied me up and locked me away in Northwest Plaza. Sadly, only the robots, but not the mastermind. Why?"

Scarlet said, "What's done is done. We may never know who did it, but we're just lucky to have you back. Mal's arrested, Makie's gone forever, Rinrin's back to making Mech Sisters for protecting the cities, and Archer and his friends are now a part of AAW."

Kanaka replied, "Right. I've been meaning to have a word with Agents Hawley and Slater, about Agents Archer, Kane, Figgis, and Gillette, Miss Poovey, Miss Tunt, and Dr. Krieger's time in the CIA."

She shook her hand and said, "But still, if it'll stay in AAW, it's good enough."

Scarlet smiled, "Good to have you back, ma'am."

 **XXXXX**

Farra sighed, as she was exhausted, "After all that… The Gang saves the day, rescues our boss, and suddenly, many questions remained unanswered."

Heather said, "Well, Steven took June back home, along with Michelle. And Julie and Steffi returned to work at the diner. All is right with the world…"

Percival appeared, as he addressed to The Gang, "Well, that may be so… but there was still one thing that bothered me, after the dilemma of robot slave girls, ruined cities, alien technology, the Dark Dimension, and psychic powers, why would Clifton survived the attack from Birchum, as he didn't want Clifton to die?"

Heather said, "Maybe, Per, it's because he wants to let Clifton live in _his_ life, just like how June risked her life to save all of us."

Steven C replied, "And how she survived the explosion, we may never know…"

Percival stated, "For what it's worth, we're glad everything is back to normal, again. But…"

Peter sighed, "Here it comes…"

Mizuki said, "There's one more thing that bothered us. Who really kidnapped Kanaka?"

Farra said, as she pulled out the envelope, "Perhaps _this_ may solve the mystery. I found this in New North Havenbrook, during our search for her, in this city. Unfortunately, the envelope is magically sealed, and can only be opened by a tool from the Dark Dimension."

She opened the envelope and said, "But luckily, I know how to carefully open mail."

Steven C smiled, "Good thinking!"

Percival asked, "Who is it from, and what does it say?"

Farra read the note. She gasped, as she said, "Guys… To the BattleVan, and hurry! Also, get June. She has to hear this… since she's a pawn for everything, _including_ AAW."

Steven C yelled, "You heard her! GANG! LET'S GO!"

They rushed off, as Percival asked, "The note… Rinrin wasn't responsible?"

"No, but get this…" She said.

She read the note to him:  
" _Dear Miss Rinrin  
Thank you for sending the Mech Sisters, in order to assure of AAW failures. Once Kanaka is branded as a failure, the head of AAW, Wade Barrett, shall authorize me as the new leader of AAW, since this is a mission that The Gang can't even solve. They have just beaten Mistress Makie in Straight and Narrow, as they are now patrolling the cyber world, as we speak. Now is the time to activate your Mech Sisters, in order to assure of a possible defeat. The agents, not even Agents Archer and Kane, or President Iizuka, can beat this plan, since your robots are foolproof and strong. Once Barrett hears of the failures, I'll have you send a sentry to kidnap Kanaka, in her office. I'll do the rest, and hide back in Northwest Plaza, for more details. This will pay you handsomely, as I can double, NO, triple your financial aid, leaving me to have some, to go on easy street. Would you say to $40 million dollars?  
Accept, and we'll be on easy street. Refuse, then, I will see to it that you will NEVER make another robot sister, again.  
Sincerely-."_

 **XXXXX**

 **SMASH!  
** The door busted open, as Kanaka roared, " ** _MALORY ARCHER!_** "

Malory gasped, as she was in her desk, "WHAT THE-? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE IN HERE?"

She and The Gang, along with June, Archer, and Lana, stepped into Malory's office.

Steven N barked, "You know what, you inhumane monster!"

Kanaka barked, "Malory Duchess Archer – by order of AAW, Alliance Across the World, you are under arrest for kidnapping a leading AAW Agent! ME!"

Malory gasped, seeing Kanaka, as she panicked, "YOU?! I mean, oh, you. I'm so glad you're found, seeing that-."

Farra said, "Cut the crap, Malory! We found _this_ in Rinrin's abode. I believe _that_ is evidence."

She threw the note down, which was written by Malory, as Malory croaked, "Eep…"

Steven C huffed, "You knew about the whole AAW failure, and the whole _carrot on a stick_ trick. You sent the letter to Rinrin, to activate the robots. But what you didn't know was Mal was controlling them, from the start. But even so, Steven Cooke had a hunch that you wanted Kanaka's job, from the start, since you were once head of ISIS, a rogue Spy Agency! And the fact that you wanted to take over, like when you became a contractor to help CIA Agents Hawley and Slater!"

Malory cried, "But I didn't-! Sterling, please!"

Archer cried, "Mother, is this true?"

Lana laughed, "Oh, this is good."

Heather barked, as she grabbed Malory's collar, "WHY? You used my daughter, with psychic powers, all for your sick deeds, and all to put us out of business? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? **WHY?** "

Michelle nodded, as she said, "It was all for _one thing_ … and it's in Miss Archer's main goals."

Lana gasped, and then barked, "It was for the money, wasn't it?"

Malory said, "No! It's not! I had nothing to do wi-! AND YOU! Can't you do anything than eavesdrop?"

Pam and Carol/Cheryl were listening on, as Pam said, "This is getting good. Plus, the door's busted down."

Malory roared, "GET OUT!"

Steven C barked, "NO! NO, NO! I want the whole Ex-ISIS band to listen on. The truth must be told!"

The Gang glared at her, as Archer asked, in worry, "Mother… Why?"

Lana glared at her, as Ray was smiling, in his wheelchair, and the rest were watching in the doorway. Steven N huffed, "Malory Archer, you dirty motherfucker. You used my daughter, who has the gift, and for what? You and Rinrin cosigned a deal, just to kick my wife and her friends out of AAW, and make it your own personal spy operation? Steven Nevins say that is fucked up, man! And I will never forgive you, after everything that went down! …including the fate of my daddy and granddaddy."

Malory growled, "Okay… You want to know why? IT WAS BECAUSE OF HIM!"

She pointed at Archer, as she barked, "Sterling Malory Archer! My son! It was his inept and bumbling attitude that made me a wreck! He ruins my fun, he fails every mission, he makes me angry with his voicemails, he has a child from Lana, he makes inane remarks, and he never listens to what I say! And he doesn't even read the mission dossier, which is why-!"

"Which is why I _know_ the lay of the land, _Mother_! At least, oh, wait! I'm not the one that sent a bunch of robot women, in the middle of the city, and destroy a vehicle, with us inside! YOU PLANTED THOSE RINRINS TO KILL US, TOO!"

Asahi replied, "No, _that_ was Mal's work."

"Sterling!" Malory sought, "I would _never_ try to kill you. You're my darling baby boy."

Lana huffed, "Uh, exsqueeze me? Then why did you attack us, and made three Mecha Rinrins kidnap Kanaka, and nearly demolished an entire city, launching _The Final Imperative_ at June, in Northwest Plaza? Maybe it was because you wanted to make The Gang fail… or perhaps that you refused to let The Gang save the day, cover the tracks to make sure that Kanaka wasn't found."

She then roared, "Or maybe… WHY YOU NEARLY! FUCKING KILLED US! IN A DINER! **WITH A HORDE OF MECHA ZOMBIES?!** "

Malory gasped, as she was nervous, sweating from her head. Michelle huffed, "We're waiting…"

Archer said, "Damn, Lana. Nice lungs."

Lana snorted, "Shut. Up."

She stood up, and then threw her glass of vodka down. She ran off, but Pam blocked the doorway. She said, "Dead end, Miss Archer~!"

Kanaka cried, "GET HER!"

Peter called, " ** _NOW, DOCTOR!_** "

The Gang tackled her down, as Peter and Mizuki restrained her. Archer was sad, as he said, "Mother… … … How could you?"

Lana sighed, "I guess body language is the true confession."

Peter held her down, as he said, "Nowhere to run, traitor!"

Malory groaned, "GET OFF OF ME! GODDAMN IT! I WILL HAVE YOU BLACKLISTED!"

Heather cracked her knuckles and said, "Guys, before you do this, this one's mine."

June cried, "MOM! NO!"

She insisted, "Let _me_ do it."

They all gasped, as Steven C said, "Junebug, no! Are you crazy? You cannot attack Miss Archer!"

Kanaka said, "Oh, let her go. She's more in this whole predicament than you guys were."

Lana said, "And that's coming from _her_."

June approached her, as she said, "Miss Archer, how could you? I lost my friend, Chisame, because of you… and then there was Ayaka, Sayo, and that guy that worked with Steffi."

Farra said, "Cy-Bo-Div agent named Bryan; an officer over my sister, Joanna; died, in the line of duty, of toxic gas in June's body."

Lana huffed, "Oh…kay."

June replied, as she said, "Big Peter, Miss Mizuki, let her go."

Kanaka nodded, "Do it."

They got up, as Mizuki said, "I hope you know what you are doing."

June whispered, "Why? After what I have been through, you had to use me as a tool… as a catalyst, because you wanted it for you sick greed. I know you adults don't like it, and you never listen to me, but after everything that happened, I want to start again, mostly because I wanted to help out my family; but when you become a slave to the darkness, or a technician, behind the scenes, in the whole Dark Dimension predicament, that's so wrong. How would you feel if Grandpa Cliff was in your shoes, in my age? His father saved him, just for me to exist… Would your son do the same thing, if _his_ father sacrificed everything for the family?"

Malory sniffled, "Oh, June… I'm sorry. But I was trying to make a living, since Agent Hawley shunned us. But it's so hard."

June sighed, as she said, "So is this."

 **PUNT!  
** She kicked Malory in the face, very hard, as she was badly hurt. Malory cried, "OW! WHAT THE SHIT!"

June barked, "SHUT UP! And you're not a good mother, too!"

Lana scoffed, "HAH!"

Malory blubbered, as Steven C said, "Cuff her."

Peter & Asahi approached Malory, as Kanaka huffed, "Malory Archer, you're fired!"

Malory wailed, as Archer sighed, "Mother… I am disappointed in you… Ass."

Lana winked, "Good one, Archer."

"Thanks, Lana."

Steven N petted June, as he smiled, "That's my girl. A chip off the old block!"

Heather smiled, "I'm proud of you, kid. That'll show that old bag!"

June blushed, "Thanks, Mom."

Kanaka ordered, as Peter & Asahi have Malory in handcuffs, "Agents Giese, Takase, and Sakurai, take her away. The rest of you, wait here."

Malory wept, as Ray flipped the double bird at her, smirking evilly. Pam then said, "And this is why we can't have nice things."

Carol/Cheryl replied, "Yeah… until I decide to burn them."

Cyril asked, "So, what now? Are _we_ fired, too, ma'am?"

Kanaka said, "Well, no. But _someone_ here may address it to all of you."

A man in black hair and a beard, in his business suit, walked into the office, as he saluted to Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi. He then said, "Miss Nanase, welcome back."

 ** _Wade Barrett  
a.k.a. Bad News Barrett  
a.k.a. King Barrett  
Head of AAW  
Only WWE Superstar to lead a company*  
Former Intercontinental Champion_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _This chapter was written before Barrett left WWE._

Kanaka bowed and said, "Yes, sir. Welcome, Mr. Barrett, Head of Alliance Across the World."

Pam gasped, "HOLY SHITSNACKS! Bad News Barrett?!"

Lana barked, "Wait! **_HE'S_** the Head of AAW, a British Pro Wrestler?"

Michelle said, "People always surprise you, you know?"

Barrett said to the ISIS team, "Ladies, gentlemen, you have my thanks for your assistance in stopping the evil Dark Dimension from spreading doom to the worlds, and for rescuing Miss Nanase, thanks to Miss Archer's insufferable greed. But I'm afraid I have got some **_BAD NEWS_**! Agents Archer, Kane, Figgis, and Gillette's title as C-Squad has been revoked, since it was Miss Archer who assigned them to join AAW."

Archer barked, as everyone complained, "WHAT THE SHIT?!"

Barrett called, "PLEASE! May I have some decorum? However, in light of your services, and _continuous_ efforts, all of you in Miss Archer's employer are now certified and official members of AAW – _C-Squad (probationary)_."

Lana gasped, as she was happy, "Oh, my god. Thank you so much!"

Carol/Cheryl squealed in delight, as Ray smiled, "Well, another career with the _Reckless Squad_. But worth it."

Cyril smiled, "I'm… I'm speechless."

Pam laughed, "Hear that, Mister Archer? We're back together again!"

Archer cheered, "WHOOOOOOOOO! THE BAND IS BACK TOGETHER!"

Steven C smiled, as he said, "Mr. Barrett, thanks a bunch. For a guy that is hated in WWE, and the King of the Ring, you're all right in Steven Cooke."

Barrett smiled, "Anytime, Agent Cooke. That is why I gave you _and_ Agent Stevens the role of A-Squad."

He turned to Heather and said, "In fact, since your daughter was the hero, I'm promoting _you_ to A-Squad, as well, Agent Dunn. I mean, she's not an AAW Agent, but you're her mother."

Heather cheered, "REALLY? You mean… I'm in the big leagues?"

Steven N said, "Honey lamb… You already are."

They hugged, as Steven C smiled, "I love happy endings."

Krieger said, "Ooooh, uh, guys… I'm afraid Miss Archer's revenge has already started."

Lana gasped, "Krieger? What is that?"

He explained, "This is the remote control of the Mecha Rinrins that are heading to our building. Miss Archer hid this in my desk, to avoid suspicion."

Steven C said, "Steven Cooke will help out! What is the problem?"

Krieger, "This button here deactivates ALL the rogue Rinrins in the area, but it's broken. I want everyone to stall them, before they destroy it."

Cyril asked, "And how long do we have?"

Krieger said, "Oh, knowing Miss Archer's tech… Yep, yep, yep. Give me two weeks to fix thi-."

"The battery is upside-down." June pointed out, as she looked below.

Steven C said, "Oh. Well then."

Krieger gave the remote to June, and then fixed it, switching the batteries around. Barrett said, "Classic Malory Archer, imbecilic to the very end."

June pressed the button, as all the Mecha Rinrins, from far away, powered down. Krieger smiled, "Hey, you're an excellent child genius, kid. Did you get it from your Mom or Dad?"

June blushed, "Don't look at _me~!_ "

Everyone laughed, as Carol/Cheryl said, "I don't get it…"

Farra said, "You know, maybe with a spread of Rinrins and Rogue Mech Sisters in the worlds that are invading the cities, we can disable them all, by the end of the week."

Steven C smiled, "Good thinking, Farra! You and Heather will take the BattleVan with the others. June, what do you say you join us?"

June asked, "Me?"

He held out his hand and said, "For old time's sake. But afterwards, you're going right home."

June smiled, "Thanks, Uncle Steven."

She hopped onto his arms, as Steven N said, "That reminds me, I have to go home and watch the dojo."

He bowed to Barrett and said, "Mr. Bad News Barrett, Steven Nevins thanks you."

Michelle saluted to him, "Sire. Thank you for everything."

Barrett smiled, "Anytime. And the rest of you, thank you very much! And as always… **_ALL HAIL KING BARRETT!_** "

 **#BNB  
** His hashtag is stamped on the 4th wall, as the rest of The Gang departed. Cyril asked, as he was confused, "uh… Is that permanent?"

Archer said, "Ugh… Smells like notary ink."

Pam sighed, "Fine… I'll get the squeegee."

She left, as Lana smiled, "Well, is this how this fic ends?"

* * *

NO! IT'S NOT!  
We conclude with this epilogue… After the Mecha Rinrin debacle, things returned to normal. Months passed since, as The Gang and their allies went their separate ways…  
 ** _Steven Nevins_** returned to his dojo and trained with his team, the _Choujin Brigade_ , and swore _never_ to assist The Gang, again. Since his huge adventures with them, it was time to retire in style… though not retire, fully.

 ** _Michelle Nevins_** and **_Percival Gaynes_** returned to Feral Beauty, and were congratulated by Cy-Bo-Div Chief, Yakumo Tsukamoto, and cadet, Joanna Stevens. Michelle was grateful to her, but Joanna then learns of Michelle's robot eye. Michelle confessed that she lost it, during a mission, Joanna didn't care. As long as it is just a prosthetic, and not a gynoid's eye, she still admires Michelle.

 ** _Sterling Archer_** _, **Lana Kane** , _and the rest remained in AAW. However, Kanaka had a meeting with their former contractors, Agents Hawley and Slater. After learning of the past missions that the CIA gave to Archer's Team, Kanaka agreed that their missions were farfetched and convoluted. Both Hawley and Slater were banned from AAW, and are reinstated as CIA Agents, but are forbidden to go near 100 meters of Archer and his friends, under _Penalty of Tickle Torture_ (one of President Iizuka's Laws). Hawley would reply that he doesn't care, since it'll be away from " _incompetent idiots_ " like them. **_Ray Gillette_** , however, was still crippled, but will take weeks (maybe months) before his new dark bionic arm and his robot legs will work again; eventually, Ray's bionics reactivated, despite his new limbs. Archer's team is currently located in Los Angeles, running AAW's L.A. Branch. And we cannot dare say what happened in Los Angeles.

 ** _Steffi Matheson_** returned to her diner, and decided to dedicate her newest dish to Bryan, her former love interest. She created a special plate called " _Love and Peace_ ", and it is a huge plate of peas, with the choice of any main course on the side, filled with Steffi's love for her customers.

 ** _Julie Saunders_** would resume her duties in Steffi's. Though, now she is fully robotic and cyber, she has experienced super strength and super intelligence. She decided to plan for her future goal – a one-on-one fight to the death with Peter Giese.

 ** _Kanaka Nanase,_** after returning to AAW, appointed Scarlet Riley as the advocate for The Gang, seeing that since Kanaka's disappearance, Miss Riley was a valued member of AAW. In Riley's first duty as The Gang's advocate, she kept the promotions of Steven C, Farra, and Heather, in A-Squad, since it'll even out the field.

 ** _Kazuto Iizuka_** remained as President of Earth, making new laws. He and **_Hajime Yagi_** left AAW, as they plan ahead for Kazuto's reelection. The Leadership of A-Squad now belongs to Steven Cooke.  
 ** _Agent Superball_** remained in AAW, promoted to B-Squad, and as the Secretary of National Guard. He still serves his services as Kazuto's secret service bodyguard, if not on AAW duty.

 ** _Joanna Stevens_** quit Cy-Bo-Div, realizing that it was all bizarre, and she had worst experience. Chief Tsukamoto reconsidered her, and thus Joanna stayed on, as a member of _Cy-Bo-Div's_ terrorist squad.

 ** _Steven Cooke_** was promoted to A-Squad Leadership, following Yagi's departure from the AAW, along with President Iizuka, just so that they will man the Free Planet. Cooke, ecstatic by the promotion, decided to train in the far northern USA, in helping other people learn the art of the _Hokuto Shin Ken._

 ** _Peter Giese & Mizuki Takase _**got married, after the whole adventure they had. They left AAW, briefly, only for their honeymoon in Cancun. After their honeymoon, Mizuki plans on a family, the next time she and Peter takes a leave of absence, as long as her body remains in control. **_Luzer_** , however, remains in Peter's side, as the loving couple's pet.

 ** _Asahi Sakurai_** decided to remain a pop idol _and_ an AAW Agent. Following Kazuto & Yagi's departure, she wished to visit Minami Makimura, who was badly damaged in Hane City. She rescued her and repaired her, fully… but remained in a temporary deactivation, due to lack of funds in her coin slot. Sakurai would live in West Plaza, to protect the city, as the _Gynoid of Legends_ , Mech-Asahi; the very same city her form was first introduced.

 ** _Heather Dunn_** became the best A-Squad agent she can be. However, her first mission back, she hunted down a band of ninjas that wanted to steal money from banks. That mission was a solo mission, which ended in failure. Dunn decided to be in group missions with the other AAW Agents, from hereon.

As for **_June Nevins…_**

* * *

June was back home, meeting with Beth, who was in her bed. She cuddled by her and said, "Sis… You and your powers… Thank you so much."

She woke her up, as Beth asked, "Huh? Sis?"

June asked, "You wanna go on an adventure?"

Beth giggled, "LET'S!"

The Nevins girls left the house, as Beth said, "Junie, I hear that there is a new supervillain called The Bonker! He's a clown that goes BONK in da nite, to innocent people!"

June replied, "And then there's that horrible Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi, escaping from prison, and torturing the Elementary Schools with their army, subsuming the entire kid populace in their fabric fur, forming the unstoppable _Kunketsu!_ "

Beth cheered, "OH, BOY! I go get fun with my psychic tongue!"

"You don't have a psychic tongue, sis. But I think I know how to stop them, since Big Peter once stopped Satsuki Kiryuin, with his punches of fury."

Beth laughed, as they walked to the downtown, "Brat!"

June and Beth depart to downtown, with an adventure of their own. Though peace is once again restored, the battle between good and evil continues… Perhaps we should let _these_ girls have their fun, as The Gang has _many_ memories to remember… and often forget.

June then said to Beth, "Also… Please _do not_ go Joseph Joestar on the baddies, this time."

Beth asked, "Eh? Who's Joseph Joestar?"

* * *

 ** _But wait! That's not all!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, The Gang, by the BattleVan, was watching the view of New York, and with it, a view of Ellis Island, and the Statue of Liberty.

"You know, Gang, we had a lot of fun. But all this coming to an end… It just goes to show you how much Steven Cooke has friends."

Asahi asked, "Say, you think we might've forgotten something?"

In the distance, as Steven C sensed it, five shadows appeared from the light, as they were wearing Sailor Uniforms and skirts.

"Well, well. We meet again." Steven C said.

Sailor Moon smiled, as she and the Sailor Guardians showed themselves, "Long time, no see. While we are trusted rivals and friends, you owe us for the moment in Crystal Park."

Steven C stared down, as he said, "Oh, really? You know, we were given the word that you owe us a fight. Well, you're in _our_ home turf, this time. What do you say, Sailor Guardians? Let's settle things, once and for all… for fun."

Sailor Jupiter said, "You got a deal. We'll enjoy fighting you guys, again."

Peter replied, "Don't worry. We've gotten a lot stronger than before."

Mizuki smiled, "And you're not missing what we're packing!"

Sailor Mercury said, "Don't underestimate us, just because we're from the same cloth."

Asahi nodded, "Indeed so. We'll do our best."

Heather smirked, "And don't worry. NOTHING is going to interrupt us, in this final battle."

Sailor Venus smiled, "We look forward to it. It's time we show…"

Sailor Mars added, "…how much we waited for this."

Farra sneered, "You just can't win, do you?"

Steven C smiled, "See, Sailor Moon? The power of the Sailor Guardians versus the Power of Friendship. Let's see who has the strongest bond."

Sailor Moon nodded, "You got it. I promise you that, _this time,_ we _won't_ end in a DRAW!"

She posed, "And now, in the name of the Moon…"  
The Guardians posed, " _WE'LL PUNISH YOU!_ "

The Gang and The Sailor Guardians prepare to fight, as Steven C boomed, " **GANG! LET'S GO!** "

They charged at each other, as it engulfed into a bright white light.

* * *

( _TF2 Closing Theme_ flourishes)

 ** _The Gang IN ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _Perhaps that battle is left untold for another date… Until we meet again…_**

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Both Steven C & Sailor Moon panted, as everyone else is down and out. They stared down, as Sailor Moon stayed in a stance, still hurt. Steven C, however, in the same fatigue, without his shirt on, was trying to maintain balance.

He smirked, as he said, "What's wrong? … … … Had enough?"

Sailor Moon whispered, "Let's finish this…"

"You got it. Showtime!"

She charged at Steven and roared, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
He roared, as he charged at her, "HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **CLASH!  
** They both launched one final punch at each other. **  
**"YAAAAAAH!"  
"WAAAAA-TAAAAH!"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading! And stay tuned for a SPECIAL Epilogue chapter, as it sets up the next upcoming story.  
As for The Gang vs. the Sailor Guardians' outcome, that is decided by fate. See you soon…_**

* * *

 ** _Today's Arc focuses on the Team Fortress 2 Quotes, said by each The Gang member  
NOTE: _**_For THIS part, a member of The Gang must say the lines of a character from the game series, "Team Fortress 2". But the Gang member that says it MUST be from their appropriate Merc Class_

 ** _NOW, DOCTOR! –_** _as said by Heavy, to Medic, when it's time to use Ubercharge_


	34. Epilogue II

At a courtroom in South City, a man in the judge's podium was addressing to Malory Archer, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, and shackled tight.

"Malory Duchess Archer…" the judge announced, "You were charged with multiple counts of deception, fraud, and kidnapping. The court finds you _guilty_."

Malory moans, as she whispers, "This isn't my day."

She announced, "If it pleases the court, may I make a statement for this matter?"

 **BANG!  
** The judge banged his gavel and yelled, "NO!"

He announced, "Since you were working for AAW, and worked for a rogue spy organization and the CIA, beforehand, and working with them for your heartless sins and corrupt greed…"

"I wanted the money for redecorating!"

"Yes, but you're always a greedy little old granny!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"ENOUGH! This court finds you guilty… for charges beyond your account: _the kidnapping of Miss Kanaka Nanase, head of AAW, conspirator to the evil Mal & Mistress Makie, bribing Rinrin, creator of the Mech Sister, who was a partner to Mann Co., attempted murder, assault and battery, assaulting and insulting an AAW Agent and Officer… _and so on, and so on… and so on…  
This court and its jury suggested that you are to be sent to Prison Island, for 25 years… however, because of your past crimes, according to testimonies by Agents Hawley and Slater of the CIA, and your past association with the rogue group, ISIS, and not the terrorist group of the same name… I have _no choice_ but to sentence you to Prison Island, and there you will remain locked up, with no chance of parole, for the rest of your natural life."

The judge announced, "Court's adjourned."

Malory was shocked, as she whispered, "Life? Life in Prison, because of what I did to Sterling?"

* * *

 ** _EXE-ilogue  
What Happened after The Gang's victory?_**

* * *

Following The Gang's victory, saving the world from the demonic forces, caused by June's psychic energy, Malory Archer was taken away to Prison Island, as she was incarcerated for her role, since _Season 7_. If you recall, she kidnapped Kanaka Nanase, and assured that Head of AAW, Wade "King" Barrett, would fire her _and_ its experienced agents, so she'd take over AAW, to start again in her role of espionage, which is really a front for her to gain some money for her own greed. Malory was shoved inside, among others. One burly man in black short hair, was thrown in his cell. He was furious, as the bars slammed shut.

"I'll get you for this, you fucking screw!" He shouted.

The guard, dressed in a beige shirt, brown slacks, shades, and a brown hat, said to the prisoner, "Aw, shut up, you scumbag! You have 10 years, talk smack at me, you lowlife!"

"I know your face! When I break out, I'm gonna smash your skull open, you turd!"

"SHUT UP, you lowlife Joe!"

Another prisoner, in short curly hair, called out, "His name is Joe?! Is he Jewish?"

The prisoner called out, "NO! I'm _Samaritan!_ "

The guard called out, "Don't be so racist!"

The curly-haired prisoner said, "A Samaritan?! I thought this was the Jewish section! I'm serving five years for good behavior."

"SHUT UP!"

He slammed the bars with his baton, as the prisoners were filed up. One guard said, "Now, let's not have _any more_ roughhousing. Remember Kanade Jinguji?"

Another guard said, "Yeah. Took us five months to rebuild this wing!"

The prisoner in curly hair called, "Well, none of us escaped, seeing how The Cougar was murdered."

The guard said, "Well, you don't want to end up like him, do you?"

A dark-skinned prisoner yelled, "You bastards! I'll be back! I'll bust a cap on all y'all, folk!"

The second guard said, "It doesn't matter. You're all going to die, anyway! Besides, some of you have a life sentence, anyway."

The prisoner in curly hair added, "It may not matter to _you_ , but it matters to us! If you want to separate the nationalities of each prisoner, you should have a wing, to divide us _equally_. Right, darling?"

His wife, on the next cell, in the upper floor, called out, "Oh, rather."

He continued, "Under the terms of the _Worlds Peace Law,_ we're entitled to be incarcerated in the purely same faith area, since we cannot have two religions in one cellblock."

The prisoners riot, shouting and complaining about their race, faith, and nationality. The guard called out, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We'll soon settle this. Hands up, if you're all on life sentences and death penalties."

A few were raising their hands, as the guard barked, "Right. Well, have President Iizuka hear this… because _he_ made this law. NEXT!"

A dark-skinned boy with white hair huffed, "Sha-please! I can handle a year or so. Lightning is coming back strong!"

The guard in a blue uniform roared, "SHUT UP! You're no worse than Dennis Rodman!"

Lightning barked, "He's a SHA-GOD, MAN!"

The prisoner in curly hair called, "Is _he_ Jewish?"

The guard roared, "WILL YOU SHUT UP, BEFORE I TOSS YOU INTO THE HOLE?"

Malory was dragged in, as she pleaded, "I don't want to go to prison! I'm a mother, and a grandmother!"

The guard asked, "Who's she?"

The 3rd guard, in blue, said, "Malory Archer. Her crimes include kidnapping, wanton destruction, bribery, etc. Serving a life sentence."

The guard grabbed her arm and said, "Right, let's go, punk!"

Malory complained, "This is ridiculous! I _did_ apologize!"

"Just calm down, and get in your cell!"

"Look, I don't want to be in jail!"

The guard in beige said, "Look, we-. Send her to Cellblock D, Cell 24. We haven't got all day. There's 140 of you, locked together."

The guard in curly hair called, "Is _she_ Jewish?"

The guard roared, "WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

"We don't want any more Samaritans, around here."

" **BELT UP!** " The guard signaled to three guards in blue and they went to the prisoner. They dragged him away, as the guard in beige said, "Never mind! Put her in _his_ cell."

The prisoner in curly hair cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOT THE HOLE, AGAIN!"

Malory was thrown in, as Malory shouted, "YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!"

The guard in beige said, "Sorry, but you're an old lady, with a criminal past!"

"You don't have to do this! You don't have to follow the _Warden's_ orders."

"I _like_ orders! Now…"

 **SLAM!  
** The bars slammed shut, as Malory was locked in her cell. She cried, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

The guard in blue said, "Yeah. AAW records have recorded your past, Miss Archer. You're locked here, forever."

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"Life sentence. That sucks. At least you can't die, sooner."

He walked off, as Malory growled, "Oooooooooooooh…" and crushed the iron bars with her fists. She then said, "I hope to god that they skimped the budget on jail cells."

A man in his cell, left of Malory, bald with a beard stubble, said, "Aw, cheer up, sweetheart. You'll get used to it, after a week. You are expecting an escape, tonight?"

Malory sighed, "A little late for that… My friends and son abandoned me, I was caught, hurting an AAW Agent's own daughter, and with psychic powers, too…"

The bald man said, "Oh, we have plenty of time. No one escapes _Prison Island,_ since Kanade Jinguji did, a while back. Scared the shit out of all of us. I'll let you know when we stage a breakout, once our wills and courage has arisen. My brother usually busts me out, if he wasn't bludgeoned by a Hollow."

"Huh?"

"Randy little bugger, always yelling that _The Man_ wants the rainforests torn down. He was a preservationist. A green."

Malory sighs, as the guard banged the cell bars. He called, "YOU! Quiet, over there! And you, what is this?"

Malory growled, "You have very shoddy bars."

The guard said, "Hmm… I'll report this to the contractor. Cheap rushed repair jobs. Until then, hands off the bars! YOU, TOO!"

Malory grumbled, sitting down in her cot. All her jail cell has was a bed, a sink, a toilet, and a chair and desk. The desk is only for writing release forms or confession papers.

Minutes later, a guard in blue called, "Miss Archer, you got visitors. They said that they'll make it quick. FIVE MINUTES!"

It was Archer and his friends. Malory gasped, "STERLING!"

Archer smiled, "Mother! Thank goodness we came to visit!"

He, Cyril, Pam, Carol/Cheryl, and Dr. Krieger were by Malory's cell, as Malory said, "Well, I'm glad that you _idiots_ came to rescue me."

Archer said, "Well, first off, we'd like to point out… Woodhouse died. And second, Lana is busy with A.J., so she couldn't come, and Ray is still unconscious, as Mizuki and Krieger are working on his bionic… whatever, gay parts."

Krieger said, "We _are_ taking a break, after the operation. Takase has everything under control."

Pam smirked, "We _did,_ however, made a prepared statement, on behalf of former _(BEEP)_ agents, and those who worked alongside you."

She read, " _We the people of "Alliance Across the World" hereby convey and sincere fraternal and sisterly greetings to you, Malory Duchess Archer, on this, the occasion of your life sentence._ "

Malory cried, "WHAT?"

Pam continued, "Shut up – _Your untimely death will commemorate as a landmark in your continuing struggle to liberate the parent land; and your years of service in the US Government, as nothing more than a fraud, a greedy alcoholic bitch, and nothing more than a pissy little woman whose v(BEEP) is old and crusty._ "

Carol/Cheryl jeered, "Burned."

Pam said, " _Signed, on behalf of the AAW, et cetera._ And, Miss Archer, I'd just like to add, on a personal note, my own admiration, for what you're doing for us, on what must be, after all, for you, a very difficult time."

Malory cried, "Sterling! You can't leave me here! Get me out of here! Get me a parole officer!"

Archer said, "Jesus, Mother. I'm trying to, but, hmm? I'm still not speaking to you, because YOU SENT AN ARMY OF GYNOIDS THAT ARE **TRYING TO KILL ME, LANA, AND THE REST!** "

Cyril stated, "For that, you, Ms. Archer, can _rot_ , for all we care."

Archer said, "Goodbye, Mother. And thanks. And we'll take care of ourselves, from now on. Oh, also, if things go okay, Lana and I are thinking we should be married, soon, once the worlds are fixed up. And we'll see if we have President Iizuka let you out, to attend the wedding. And also, Woodhouse's funeral, next week, since you owned him, during my life. I'll see if he can let you out, to say a few words on his regards… and to not mention he was a druggie, because he was addicted to heroin, after his role as a war hero."

Pam said, "Bye, Miss Archer. So long."

Dr. Krieger said, "Terrific work, Miss Archer."

They walked off, as Malory shrieked, "YOU ASSHOLES! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Dr. Krieger said, as they stopped, "Oh! One last thing…"

They sang to Malory, " _For she's a jolly good fellow  
for she's a jolly good fellow  
for she's a jolly good fellow  
which nobody gives a shit!_"

They stopped, as Carol/Cheryl sang, " _Which nobody gives a sh-._ What? Oh. You finished?"

They applauded, as Malory cried, "YOU BASTARDS!"

They walked off, as she yelled out, "STERLING MALORY ARCHER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD! ALL OF YOU _AND_ THE GANG! I'LL HAVE THEIR HEADS FOR THIS, THE BASTARDS! YOU STUPID RECKLESS SUPERHERO BASTARDS!"

A guard in blue called out, "LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! Which one of you is Malory Archer?"

Malory is shocked, as she smiled, "AH? A pardon? I'm free?"

A prisoner in dark skin and cornrows called, "YO! I'm Malory Archer, sucka!"

She cried, "WHAT?"

The guards let him out, as the guard in beige said, "You sure?"

"Foo, I am, sucka! You don't believe me, look at my tats!" The prisoner said.

The guard said, "Release him."

Malory shouted, "ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND? _I'M_ MALORY ARCHER!"

The bald stubble prisoner said, "NO, WAIT! _I'm_ Malory Archer!"

The prisoner with a Mohawk called, "NO! _I'm_ Malory Archer!"

A prisoner in messy hair shouted, " _I'M_ MALORY ARCHER!"

Malory roared, "NO! _I'm_ really Malory Archer!"

The prisoner in curly hair called, "NO! _I'm_ Malory Archer, and so is my wife!"

The prisoners started shouting, as they preached that _they_ are Malory Archer. However, Malory shouts out, "WAIT! _I'M_ REALLY MALORY ARCHER!"

The guard called out, " **SHUT! UP! ALL OF YOU!** "

The riot stopped, as the guy in cornrows left. The guard said, "Right. Archer, time to go. Take him away. Transfer him to the torture rooms, underground."

The dark-skinned prisoner said, "I'm kidding, n(BEEP). I'm not really Malory. No, I'm _not_ Malory."

He was being dragged away, as he cried, "NO, I'm NOT HER! WAIT! It was a joke, motherfucker! I'm serving 10 to 20 for capping a ho's ass! NOT THE TORTURE ROOM, AGAIN?! Can't you take a joke? It's a joke! I'm not her, I'm pulling ya leg, n(BEEP)! Put me back! _SHE'S_ MALORY, NOT ME! One-Times can't even take a joke! HEY!"

Malory sighed in anger, "I guess I had that coming…"

She sat back down, as the guard banged the bars to her cell. It was a female guard in beige and pink. Malory recognized her.

"YOU!" Malory snarled, "You and your psychic daughter…"

It was Heather. She explained, "Cheer up, Malory. Even though I will never forgive you for trying to put us out of business, and hurting my daughter, you were a stable part of AAW, when we rescued you and your son from being blacklisted, all because of the stupid missions that Hawley and Slater did."

Malory huffed, "Oh, shut up. Dare I ask _why_ you're in Prison Island?"

Heather said, "I'm working on Saturdays, when not in practice. The morale in Prison Island is low, and ever since Kanade Jinguji's breakout, the prisoners are still traumatized and frightened to feel isolated, fearing that they'd be next. It's at an all-time low – _NO plotted breakout attempts, NO jail riots, NO assault guards or inmates._ It's boring! And they even made a rule that inmates cannot share a cell, anymore, because Ex-Agents Iizuka and Yagi have a strong concern for jail rape."

Malory growled, "It's just like you idiots… You and your friends _always_ ruin everything!"

"Well, you know what they say…"

"Yes. THIS is why we can't have _nice things_!"

"NO! The _other_ saying… and this is how I do it, in case the inmates feel blue."

She said, " _Some_ things in life are bad. They can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse.  
When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble. Just whistle."  
She whistled, and sang, "And this'll help things turn out for the best. And…"

(Heather): _Always look on the bright side of life.  
(Whistles)  
Always look on the light side of life.  
(Whistles)_

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _"Bright Side of Life" from Monty Python's Life of Brian. I DO NOT own that song._

 _If life seems really rotten  
there's something you've forgotten.  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

 _When you're feeling very blue  
DON'T be silly chumps, you  
Just pucker your lips and whistle! That's the thing!_

 _And… Always look on the bright side of life._

She called to the prisoners, "Come on, you know the words!"

A few inmates joined in, singing, " _Always look on the right side of life._ "

Heather said, "There you go!"

(Heather): _For life is quite absurd  
and death's the final word  
You must always face the curtain with a bow_

 _Forget about your sin  
give the audience a grin  
(Inmates join in): Enjoy it! It's your last chance, anyhow.  
So…_

 _(Heather & inmates): Always look on the bright side of DEATH.  
(Whistles)  
(Heather & inmates): A-just before you draw your terminal breath.  
(Whistles)_

Heather continues, as the inmates harmonize.

(Heather): _Life's a piece of shit  
When you look at it  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true_

 _You'll see it's all a show  
Keep 'em laughing, as you go  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you  
And…_

 _(Heather & the inmates): Always look on the bright side of life.  
(Whistles)  
Always look on the right side of life.  
(Whistles)_

Heather said to Malory, as Malory was smiling, "Come on, Mal. Cheer up!"

Malory joins in, as the singing continues.

(Everyone): _Always look on the bright side of life.  
(Whistles)  
Always look on the right side of life.  
_(Heather):Worse things come from sea, you know?

(Others): _Always look on the bright side of life…_  
(Heather): What have ya got to lose?  
I mean, you come from nothing, and you went back to nothing. What have you lost? _NOTHING~_!  
(Inmates): _Always look on the right side of life…_

Heather continues to speak, as the singing continues, "Nothing will come from nothing, you know what they say?  
Cheer up, ya old bugger. Come on, give us a grin. There ya are. See? It's the end of the fic. And incidentally, this song is taken by the author. He owns nothing. The rights are owned by _them_ , you know. Who do you think owns this rubbish? I mean, I don't get paid a lot, ya know. I told them, _"Bubby! Why is my paycheck that low?"_ Cheapskates."

The singing continued on, as Heather walked off, continuing her shift as a prison guard. She left Prison Island in a huge burst of song, cheering up the prisoners. Unfortunately, no one was released, for singing; while with a little joy, they still serve time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in _Feral Beauty HQ,_ Mal was locked inside a very dark cell, with no way of entering or exiting. He was on the floor, sitting by the bed, as he was brooding his defeat to The Gang.

Percival & Steven C were watching from the one-way window, as Percival said, "I can't believe Miss Archer would set Mal & Makie up, just to get rid of you guys, all for her insatiable greed."

Steven C replied, "Steven Cooke is glad that it's all over. Mistress Makie is dead, Mal is locked up, and the worlds are free from a chance at Hell on Earth, by a powerful elder god."

Percival replied, "Hey, also… I'm sorry about Ayaka. June told me that it was for the best. Ayaka did some bad things, and she wants to make amends. But in the end, she chose to sacrifice herself, in order to save us all. I had Michelle find some old Mahora Clan members, when they heard the news of her demise…"

A few girls in Mahora Academy uniforms were by a picture of Ayaka, in a black frame and a ribbon, surrounded by flowers. They were all crying, as they grieved for their former fallen leader. Percival explained, "The clan is already disbanded, but they are in sadness, knowing that their beloved leader was killed."

Steven C replied, "True. But Junebug was a monster, and she wanted to get rid of that bomb in her stomach. I'll never figure out how she survived that explsion."

Percival said, "Meh. Doesn't matter. Looks like this entire case is closed… _Mech Sisters, Bog Nougat, Devil's Fileware, Files of Power, Ancient Egypt gives a preview of the Internet…_ And it looks like you guys are bored, now."

"How so?"

"Well, after your battle with the Sailor Guardians, you have no one as an arch-nemesis left. Makie's dead, Mal's in jail, and you're on AAW's duty roster."

"We'll see. Right now, let's just have a little peace, before we can find a new archenemy. Steven Cooke has had enough of this, for one day… even though it feels like six months."

They walked together, down the hall, as Percival said, "Yeah. It's like it lasted forever. But something tells me that this thing is far from over."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, AAW will have to sit this one out, for the moment. But there's big news of a new enemy. I'll explain, once I drop you off."

"If that is the case, Steven Cooke will have to train, thoroughly."

"You got it, man."

As they walked together, Mal whispered, shrouded in a black mist, "It is _not_ over… It cannot be over… They think they can get rid of me… I _will_ escape… no one is safe from _M-A-L… Mal…_ "

He let out an evil demonic grin, with his eyes shining in a bloody purplish hue.

The entire place went black, as Mal concluded, "These fools in the AUs have _not_ seen the last of me… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

* * *

At AAW HQ, The Gang was regrouping in their table, as they were still in pain, after their battle with the Sailor Guardians.

Farra moaned, "Ow… Those girls never pull their punches, huh?"

Peter said, "I hear ya, man. Next time we meet, again, we won't hold back."

Heather groaned, "Did we win or lose? I keep forgetting…"

Steven C said, "It doesn't matter. Steven Cooke is now bored."

He slumped down, as Farra asked, "What happened?"

He said, "Mal's in jail, Makie's dead, and we have NO ONE to assist us in battle."

Peter said, "Dude, that sucks."

Steven C smiled, "I know, huh? But I think peace will be fine, as long as we stay on-duty."

Asahi said, "You're right. It's going to be a bit quiet, without us fighting…"

Steven C asked, "Where's Miz?"

Heather said, "She had to go to Kanaka's office, for an emergency briefing. Something about during our escapades, against the so-called _fudgy_ Elder Gods."

Steven C said, "Eh. But that's fine. Now, we got some free time. What do we do?"

Farra stated, "Well, we can find some essence of Onigiri… After all, Tohru's death isn't in vain, since her black magic is everywhere."

Asahi sighed, "Don't remind me… I'm a little hurt about what happened in Miyagami Academy, long ago."

Steven C smiled, "Hey, yeah! Tohru Honda's gone, and we can continue to fix the worlds, by any means necessary! She'll regret the day that she messed with our friend, Kanade Jinguji!"

Farra said, "That's the Steven Cooke we know!"

Peter added, "Is his bravado on holiday?"

Mizuki suddenly appeared, as she cried, "STOP! STEVEN, DON'T GO!"

Steven C asked, "I'm not going anywhere. Why, what's up? Uh, why are you crying?"

Mizuki was in tears, as she blubbered, "That emergency meeting with Kanaka… It's about our trip to Miyagami City, a while back…"

"Yeah?"

The others grew concerned, as Mizuki continued, "Well, after we defeated a controlled Kanade, we quarantined the entire city, and weeks later, President Iizuka and Agent Yagi, sorry, _former_ Agent Yagi got their mission done… and Kanaka was appalled by it."

He asked, "WHAT mission?"

She wept, "It's about Kanade… LOOK!"

She gave him the report, as he read it all. The others grew worried, as he was shocked. Steven whispered, "No… … … It's… It's not true… Kanade Jinguji…"

Farra asked, "What's going on? What _about_ Kanade?"

Steven C threw the papers down and said, "I'm going out… alone."

Heather peeked, as Peter asked, "Dude, you okay?"

He said, without looking, "I'm fine! I just needed some air."

He walked off, as Mizuki wiped her tears. Farra read the report, and was appalled that their friend, Kanade Jinguji, is a K-850 cyborg, and that Kazuto & Yagi, with help from Julie and Steffi, nearly destroyed her.

"That son of a bitch…" Farra growled, "You mean…"

Peter said, "We were had!"

Asahi cringed, "Oh, no…"

Heather shivered, "We befriended a cyborg Terminator?"

Mizuki dropped her head and whimpered, "It's true. We were not given reports on Kanade Jinguji, until after the cities were in peril."

Farra griped, "IDIOT! Why didn't Scarlet tell us, before?"

Mizuki cried, "SHE DIDN'T! She was still in charge of us, before we found Kanaka!"

Farra growled, "Julie & Steffi have a lot of explaining about this… I can't read this chicken shit."

Heather moaned, "So much big words…"

Asahi asked, "Does Julie know about her? Kanade, I mean."

Mizuki said, "She and Steffi were there, and played a big role to stop K-850. I'm sorry, Asahi. I know you helped stop her, but…"

Farra looked at the door, "Steven… I'm sorry…"

Heather asked, "Uh, is it too late to quit my internship in Prison Island?"

Farra growled at her, "What do _you_ think?"

 **XXXXX**

Steven C was walking down the city, as he was in disdain and worry. He felt heartbroken, as he was used by Kanade Jinguji, a cyborg built by the Jinguji Conglomerate. What's more, it broke Steven's heart, knowing he was used for her evil purposes. Even so, inside, he was hurt, emotionally… but on the outside, he was sad.

He seethed, as he clenched his teeth, and clutched his right fist. He growled, "Tohru… … … Honda… … …"

He roared, "GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **SMASH!  
** He let out a huge right fist to a huge tree, smashing it in half. The tree fell, as he was panting in anger. He was very furious that he was appalled by the fact that he was used by a robot, controlled by Tohru's evil essence.

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, he arrived at a small ruined city, with a huge dojo in the middle. He walked to the door, as he opened it. A man with spiky brown hair and a blue vest and pants was looking out the window. He said to Steven C, without looking, "You knew of the truth, did you, young student?"

It was Kenshiro, his master. Steven C kneeled down and said, "Master… Steven Cooke was used, badly…"

He explained everything about Kanade Jinguji, as Kenshiro nodded. He then explained, "You used the _Hokuto Shin Ken_ all for revenge… but after the news of your rescue mission, and that you went to me for guidance, your vengeance for blood was all for nothing."

"I didn't want revenge… I know ways of performing the _Hokuto Shin Ken_. But a cyborg… a cyborg, and I thought she was human, used me… used US… for her evil and twisted purposes… I befriended a malfunctioning cyborg, and Steven Cooke blamed it on the false goddess, Tohru Honda! Even so, rumors say that she's going to live, again!"

 _Percival explained, as he was walking with Steven C, back in Feral Beauty HQ, "So, you know Tohru Honda is going to be revived?"_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

 _"I heard rumors that she is expected to return, in ways of resurrection… If that happens, then everyone in the Moji Mikisa will have to train as hard as they can, in order to stop her."_

 _"I see. Looks like Steven Cooke will choose to be stronger… than ever. If you don't mind, when is the perfect time for her arrival?"_

 _"Can't say. But I'll have my best men work on it. For now, you guys can go home."_

Steven C said to Kenshiro, "And that's when I figured I come back to you, maybe learn of your teachings, once more. I have used the _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , and have eliminated vicious villains, with my anger and power."

Kenshiro said, "You have much to learn… The Hokuto Shin Ken is for the calmer side of justice. YOU, like the one called Dan, only want it for revenge, because of what Kanade Jinguji, the robot girl, did to you."

"It's not that way…"

"You are at heart, and have learned the Hokuto Shin Ken, very well… but it's not enough. You have NO pure heart, because you are embedded with the arrogance inside you, and that your cockiness has blocked your true potential."

Steven C bowed his head and growled, "I am sorry… But Kanade used me…"

Kenshiro said, "You haven't done me proud, at all. If you want to unlock your full potential, you have to try and master everything that I taught you, seeing you'd only use it on evil villains, and that you use my moves, as a last resort. To you, Steven Cooke, your lust for revenge is a given, but it is not enough to-."

"YOU _DON'T_ KNOW ME!" He roared, "Steven Cooke was used by that fucking robot, Kanade Jinguji… I was used before… many times… Yakumo… She turned on me, before the whole K-850 thing happened. She broke my heart, and I said I won't be betrayed, again… and then, those Sailor Guardians, used by the powers of corporate evil, only we freed them, and yet they still fight with us, or against us, since we have owed a rematch to them, _without_ any repercussions or black magic powers. And then, of all people, Kanade Jinguji hired my team to assist the Best Student Council… only to learn that Steven Cooke was being used, for us to die… and later, after we destroyed her, I came to you, because of what Tohru Honda did to her. But after our battles, saving the worlds from Armageddon… Mizuki told me what happened, during our showdown…"

He seethed, as tears rolled down his face, "Kanade Jinguji was purposely evil, all along, and that she uses girls as hostages, for her brand of _paradise_. It affected all of us… only to learn that this bitch used everyone, including Rino… and others… I didn't choose this art for revenge! I chose it, to make sure that I am on the right side! Steven Cooke was a selfish and arrogant jerk! But I learned from my mistakes! I want to help the people in the worlds… and I want to serve everybody I can… But no matter what, I must promise myself… Steven Cooke… REFUSES TO BE USED BY EVIL! Because when I fight for justice, and protect those that want to be saved, I… will NOT be a tool for evil deities, masochists, and scoundrels! Steven Cooke is NOT a tool of the immoral! Steven Cooke is the key of the upright!"

Kenshiro nodded and said, "Steven Cooke… Perhaps you need more training…"

Steven said, "You think so?"

He nodded and said, "Perhaps you need to train with me, until we are ready…"

Steven stood up and said, "I do. And I'm sorry that I overreacted. If you don't mind, I must return to AAW, and tell them…"

Kenshiro said, "We shall train, at once… but you can still train with me, once you're done with your meeting…"

Steven C asked, "How long?"

"How long? It won't be long, but… How about this?"

 **XXXXX**

Back in AAW HQ, Steven C returned to his friends, as they were in sadness, knowing of the situation. He said, "Everyone… I have an important announcement…"

He threw his AAW badge down and said, "We should disband, for the moment. Kanaka gave us a leave of absence."

They gasped, as Peter cried, "WHAT?"

Farra barked, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Steven C said, "Shut up. I'm serious. After the escapades that have been going on, Steven Cooke is temporarily leaving AAW… We have to train… because of ONE person…"

He whispered, "Tohru Honda…"

Asahi asked, "Huh? But Onigiri is dead!"

Steven C said, "Percival heard stories that Tohru Honda is being revived, soon… We're not sure when, but we have a shot. If she comes back, stronger than ever…"

Mizuki said, "Then, we have to become even stronger… STEVEN, YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Asahi cheered, "GREAT! This will keep me motivated for my training as Mech-Asahi!"

Heather smiled, "And I have time to exercise with my darling husband~!"

Farra said, "Alright, you win… But how long, before we do it?"

Steven C said, "We come back, after training… in _2 years_."

The others gasped, "TWO YEARS?!"

Steven C stated, "I know it's long, but The Gang cannot be around, all the time. It's time we reinvent ourselves… and go for training to become stronger AAW Agents, as possible."

The others growled, as they fumed a dark aura. Steven C asked, "Uh… Is _one_ year, fine?"

Heather calmed down and said, "Two years with Steven… Great~!"

Peter smiled, "Enough time to have a happy moment with Mizuki."

Steven C yelled, "NO!"

The Gang stopped, as he said, "ALL OF US! We have to train our powers, alone. Farra, you have fire and flight… Asahi, you're a giant robot… Peter, you have the powers of darkness within you… Heather, you're superfast… Mizuki, you have the intelligence inside you…"

Mizuki snarked, "For a minute, you'd call me an android…"

She beeped, " _For which is illogical…_ "

Mizuki roared, "YAAAAAARGH! TWO YEARS TO CONTROL IT?! OKAY, YOU WIN! Anything to shut _you_ up, you _automated Mizuki_!"

Steven C asked, "You are all okay with this?"

Peter said, "Me with Luzer, as for training to be Master… This'll be sweet! Maybe I'll fight The Undertaker, again!"

Farra growled, "Oh, I give up…"

Asahi said, "Maybe I can go out of town and be the _Gynoid Giantess Hero_ , to all the cities in peril!"

Steven asked Farra, "Well?"

She said, as she sighed, "You know what… I think I can live with it… But training alone… that's a tough job… It won't be the same, being we'll all be in six different places, at once…"

They agreed, as Farra said, "But to the six of us… Let's make a promise…"

They held their hands out, as Farra said, "The Gang… will leave the Moji Mikisa… alone… As we train in seclusion… all for the AUs' sake. It is now in _their_ hands. And I mean… Haruka's…"

She added, "And also, we return in two years… _exactly_ two years… Stronger and braver than ever… and we promise… The Gang will rule the Moji Mikisa, in the _Forces of Light_."

Heather asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

Steven C said, "We meet back in two years… in East Townsend… From there, we'll leave the BattleVan in the garage, for safekeeping. So, until then…"

He roared, "GANG FOREVER!"

They cheered, "GANG FOREVER!"

They shared a laugh, as The Gang went their separate ways, going off to train for the preparations of the inevitable… In this case, they want Tohru Honda… and by the looks of it, it could happen.

* * *

In the end, The Gang left AAW, on a two year leave of absence. Kanaka and Scarlet watched out the windows, as their badges were on the desk, in a pile.

Kanaka asked, "Is this wise?"

Scarlet said, "Whatever the case, after the heartbreaking announcement about Kanade Jinguji, these guys have to reinvent themselves, one way or another… or die trying…"

 **XXXXX**

And so, each member separated, heading to a different part of the world…

Mizuki was in her white GI, in Targus City, as she was training with a few gynoids, in a small gym, training aerobics and choreography. Mizuki knew that this would be perfect to train her Robot Gene, and control her sudden tweaks from inside her.

Heather was training up in the snowy mountains, as she was learning the _Ice Shard_ , during her training. She wanted to try something new, as she was hoping to learn this ability, as a way to using speed and slow, at the same time. However, she only learned that ability, to fend off the yetis and mountain lions, up atop the peak.  
 _Heather's 2nd Precious Stone – Ice Shard_

Asahi flew off, in her Mech-Asahi form, to a city in need. She knew that she'd train in cities in peril. She ventured off in numerous cities, for the next two years, until she arrives in East Townsend, the final stop.

Peter was busy in a disclosed area, having a huge picnic. He figured food is his key, as he and Luzer were traveling together. Luzer knew of a place for him to condone and control his Beast Gene and Darkness Shadow, and master the form of his combined abilities. He knew the place that was right for him – _Castle Darkveil_. It was Luzer's home, near Transylvania, as he was trained by a young dark master named _Rotciv_ , who was wearing a black suit and a purple bat cape. He chose to train with him, and learn about how to control BOTH his powers of Giant and Darkness… and was amazed that Luzer was born in the city. He chose to stay, where there is food, shelter, relaxation, and best of all, NO robot groupies to hound him.

Farra went on a long trip to the ends of the Moji Mikisa, as she was learning how to hone her fiery skills she had learned, during the _Hunie Bucs_ disaster. She has travelled to a city called _Birdman Land_. From there, she is given an evaluation of her abilities, the _Bird Wind_ and the _Flare Cell_. The people in the town, men and women who are dressed as birds, with wings on their backs, declared her a freak, since her arms transform into wings. An eldery man in a white bird costume offered to assist Farra, by controlling her _Bird Wing_ , properly, saying that the ability is not used correctly. She remains in the city, to train and act as her avian brethren.

* * *

As for Steven, he was only in his black pants, as he was training with Kenshiro, back in the dojo, mastering the arts of the Hokuto Shin Ken, and hopefully to finally be rid of his deep ambition of revenge. Kenshiro admits that not using it on fellow heroes is smart, but he cannot pull the punches against evil villains, including those that used The Gang _and_ himself for twisted pleasures. Steven C, with his chest and abs in a muscular tone, with a heart-shaped scar on his chest (from when he fought Sailor Moon, back in New York), was punching in place, as he said to himself, "The Gang will return… Steven Cooke promises that…"

He lunged his right fist high, as he said, "WE will come back… and we promise that those who side with the _Forces of Darkness_ will suffer unaccountable losses. Steven Cooke wishes to be stronger and braver than ever! _THOSE_ are the words of the famous Steven Cooke, and that is a promise I want, for the next two years!"

He performed a rapid punch and roared, "YAH-ATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAAH-TAAAAA!"

* * *

And so, The Gang disappeared from the Moji Mikisa, for the next two years… as the Moji Mikisa continues to unwind and produce chaos. Without The Gang, for the time being, who will protect the cities from evil forces? Time went on, and The Gang eventually finished their training.

But that's another story, for another time…

* * *

 ** _The Gang WILL return… soon!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
